Awakening
by jazsqr
Summary: Humanity awoke too late to find that their nightmares were very real. In the desperate fight for survival, Captain Isabella Swan has more reason than most to hate the vampire invaders. But can a certain bronze-haired vampire change her view? OOC, BxE, AxJ
1. Prologue

**A/N: **I've read a lot of fan fiction on this site, and the AU work has stood out the most. Perfect mix of originality with established characters. I always thought a more open conflict with the vampires would make for great storytelling. The talents in the books had the potential for some epic showdowns. Since I haven't seen that out there yet, I figure I give it a try myself.

DISCLAIMER FOR THIS AND ALL FUTURE CHAPTERS: Twilight (not the Buffy one) and all its characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing around in her sandbox.

* * *

**Prologue**

No one knew why the creatures decided to reveal themselves at the end of the 20th century. What was once thought to be figments of human imagination, and dismissed as mere superstition, turned out to be nightmarishly real.

The creatures attacked with such overwhelming aggression and military precision that the human world was ill prepared to respond. Humanity had grown complacent, so sure of its place as master of all. They were too focused on watching each other to see the things waiting in the dark, not until it was too late.

An untold numbers of people disappeared in the sudden flash of nuclear fire in the first attack. They used our own weapons against us, detonating strategically placed bombs across the world one after another, destroying the military might of our strongest nations. Those who survived found themselves face to face with a demonic army, who emerged from amidst the chaos to begin systemically wiping out the remaining human military resistance.

Historians now coined this period as the Awakening; when humanity realized we were not the dominant species on this planet.

By the end of the third week of the Awakening, the monsters had taken strongholds on each major continent. Those humans who were lucky enough to escape the onslaught passed on what they learned of the invaders to others. Through their terrified mumblings, they described seeing beings moving so fast that they blurred, shrugging off rifle rounds as if they were fired from slingshots, and wading through heavily irradiated areas seemingly without any protective clothing. But the most oft mentioned images communicated through trembling lips were of the features shared by all the creatures observed by the survivors – pale skin, inhuman grace, bright red eyes, and gleaming sharp fangs. And the tales of what these things did to their human prisoners…

Humanity reluctantly came to the conclusion that it was dealing with the impossible – vampires.

In the coming months, people would learn much about these vampire invaders – some of the information, surprisingly enough, coming from the creatures themselves. Contrary to myth, the vampire race were not luddites who dwelled in abandoned castles and slept in decaying coffins. They had embraced the benefits of modern advances in technology, one of the key drivers of their successful war effort. They were not satisfied with just a military campaign, but also launched a media blitz against the remaining pockets of human population all around the world. The enemy confirmed that many of the tenets of vampirism are true – they were stronger, faster, and physically more durable then the average homo-sapiens. They were immortal, and blood was their source of nourishment. A few among them possessed even greater powers – "gifts" as the vampires liked to call them. They could influence the elements, control susceptible minds, generate mass hallucinations, or cloak themselves with mental or physical shields.

Much to the disappointment of the human population, some of the myths were incorrect – Vampires were not susceptible to stakes, silver, holy water, crosses, or even sunlight. They flaunted their seemingly godlike powers through television broadcasts and online videos, hoping to spread fear and sap morale among their human viewers. Their victory seemed all but inevitable.

While striking with the sword, the vampires also dangled a carrot. They announced that they had no wish to wipe out the human race, and there was no reason we could not co-exist. Humanity had a place in their world as their servants and food supply. No one needed to die during their feedings, as blood banks would be established for their needs. Of course, there would be the occasional live feeding, but no more different then recreational hunting of deer or quail, and just as infrequent. And who knows, a lucky few favored by their masters may even be elevated to join their superior race. Many grasped onto the honeyed words and promises in the broadcasts and flocked to the established human colonies to start new lives under vampiric rule.

Some human counter media programs managed to break through to offer hope to the public. They uncovered that for all the vampiric strengths, they were not completely invulnerable to harm. Fire could hurt them, even kill them if they are completely engulfed. A vampire cannot recover from being burnt to ash. Modern weapons, if powerful enough, can stop them. They warned those enticed by the stability and security offered by the vampires by reporting on suspected mass cullings in the human colonies, where hundreds would disappear in the dead of night from their homes.

Unfortunately, that information could not turn the tide of battle. Vampiric commanders were well versed in the art of war through their centuries of experience, and easily crushed any formal opposition mounted in defense of human cities. Their stockpile of wealth from millenniums of existence fueled their war machine with seemingly endless resources. The only thing that stopped the total domination of the human species were the numbers…the vampire race simply did not have the numbers to occupy every major concentration of civilization in that short of a time span. The remaining human military were able to slow their losses and concentrate their strength in a few defensible locations throughout the world. There, we were able to mount some semblance of a defense against the vampiric advance. But that numerical advantage was being eroded as new born vampires stream out of the human colonies and prison camps to join their growing army and enlarging their dominion. Humanity was staring into the final abyss, and time was not on our side.


	2. Bloodlines

**A/N: **Meet Captain Isabella Swan. Same disclaimer applies.

* * *

Chapter 1 – Bloodlines

**BPOV**

You could say that flying ran in my blood.

As far as I could trace back, we have always been a family of combat pilots. My great grand father saw action in the intense dog fighting in the skies of Europe during WWII. He survived to do it again in Korea, where he wasn't so fortunate. My grandfather experienced much of the same in the Vietnam war, and when my father was old enough. He joined and fought in the Gulf, both times. They were all extremely skilled, or extremely lucky if I was honest, to have made it through all their wars long enough to start families and continue the tradition.

My father also flew in the first few skirmishes during the Awakening, until his luck finally faltered in the Battle of Newark. He was blinded in his right eye and lost the use of his right leg, and suffered burns to twenty percent of his body. But being the stubborn man he was, he still managed to make into friendly territory before falling unconscious. Now he spent his days instructing and generally terrorizing rookie pilots at our base in Forks, Washington. His gruesome combat scars complemented his gruff demeanor perfectly. The younger recruits generally fled when they see him outside of the classroom. My dad had a habit of laying down the law around the base, fully capable of living up to his "Sheriff" call sign even outside of the cockpit.

My dad met my mother during his tour in the Gulf. She was helicopter pilot and part of an engineering team sent to help with the rebuilding process. There could not be two people more dissimilar on this earth. Where my dad was cool and calculating, my mom was extremely passionate and flighty. She was never good at focusing her energy in a single direction for very long. Yet somehow they managed to stay together after their overseas fling and got married when they returned to the U.S. Once I was born, my mom gave up her career to take care of me full time. We traveled constantly, following my father as he transferred to different bases around the world. When I was old enough, she told me that she wanted to make sure I always had a familiar face to come home to, no matter how foreign everything else happened to be.

As for me, well, I was your standard military brat. Since we moved around so much, it was tough for me to make any long term friends. I never minded it though, as I had my mom. She never behaved much like a parental figure, and half the time I took care of her more then she did me. She was the one friend that I had with me every time I moved, the one I could talk to everyday and the one who knew me the best. It was ironic that her schemes probably got me in more trouble then I could ever get into on my own, with the added bonus that she would be in charge of my "punishment" when those schemes inevitably blew up in our faces. She would pretend to give me a stern talking to in public while I acted repentant. Half the time I _was_ really sorry…sorry she ever talked me into whatever got me into trouble in the first place.

That was not to say that I didn't get along with my father. But he was more an idol to be worshiped from afar than a close confidant. I treasured the times when he would be home, as he would sit with me and tell me about his day. To me it seemed like he was a real life super hero, flying through the air dueling evil doers. When I was 6 years old, I decided that I would be combat pilot and promptly declared it to my parents at dinner one night. Dad didn't shower me with exaggerated enthusiasm or encouragement at my announcement like my mother did, but I'll never forget that spark of pride in his eyes or the slight upturn twitch in the corner of his mouth. That one look motivated me through years of military training until I graduated in the top one percentile of my academy class.

Given how hard I worked, I never had much of a social life. Not that it would've mattered much. Being the daughter of the infamous Sheriff Swan came with certain connotations. I just viewed it as a small sacrifice to be the best. Not to be immodest, but I had a real talent in the air. I think it was nature's way of balancing out my clumsiness when I was on the ground. Ironic, that I could be completely comfortable doing barrel rolls and steep dives during combat training, yet I couldn't walk 10 feet without stumbling. Much to my dismay, my unfortunate disability carried over to my callsign, and to this day the words Isabella "Trip" Swan was annoyingly displayed across my plane. Every time I saw it I still mentally grumbled about stupid air force traditions that mandate having others assign your call sign.

My distinction in school would've fast tracked me to a career like my father's, but the Awakening changed all that. The initial nukes in the major cities threw the armed forces into disarray, as no one saw this type of coordinated attack coming on such a massive scale. We rookie pilots were all being concentrated to the bases in the West Coast when the Vamps followed up their bombs with a blitz attack from land, sea, and air. Their surgical strikes wiped out much of the military infrastructure within the first months of the war. Then they started with the civilian cities. The horror stories I heard send chills down my spin to this very day. We were simply no match for them on the ground, and all offensive and defensive plans were smashed by their soldiers as if they read our strategies out of our very minds. Of course now we know it's because they have those damn mind readers and fortune tellers guiding their strategic and tactical planning, and that some of their commanders have fought wars since the days of Alexander the Great. Hell, we were taking bets if an Alexander or a Genghis Kahn was actually leading their troops in this war.

The only fields of battle where we stood at least a chance at winning were in the air and on the seas, where their superior reflexes were limited by the performance of their machines. Fortunately, on the technology front they relied on much of the same equipment as we did, so we were able to put up some what of an effective resistance after getting over the early shock. Still, their initial surprise attacks had crippled over sixty percent of our air force hardware and killed over eighty percent of our pilots. Normal troop organizations went out the window and squadrons were formed with whoever was alive and willing in the area. Our surviving command officers were reluctant to spread our remaining forces too thin, opting to concentrate our power in defensible locations. Unfortunately, that meant it was up to the civilians themselves to evacuate and reach us if they could.

Dad and I felt helpless in those early days, but our hands were tied by the chain of command. Mom felt no such restrictions, and despite our objections, joined a group of volunteers secretly flying into enemy territory to airlift families to human controlled safe zones. We tried everything to get her to stop – reasoning with her, guilt tripping her – but this was the one time her passion never wavered. She said she couldn't stand by and let the atrocities continue when she had the skills to help.

I remembered the day I received the terrible news as if it was yesterday. I was stripping out of my flight suit from my grueling training session when Angela Weber came barreling into the locker room. As a fellow military brat, Angela and I knew each other from before the Awakening, and she was the closest thing I had to a friend in my squadron at the time. She told me that my father wanted to see me in his office. I wouldn't have given it another thought if it wasn't for her wet eyes and the slight tremble in her voice. Whatever nervousness I had grown into full-blown dread as I passed people on the way. They were whispering and giving me a look that I never seen directed at me before, equal parts empathy and pity.

I walked into my father's office and was greeted by a sight I would never forget as long as I lived. My father had one arm propped on his desk covering his face and the other holding a glass filled with Johnny Walker. I never even saw him drink anything harder than a Smirnoff before. He dropped his hand and my stomach dropped at the tears in his eyes. It was like staring into the eyes of a drowning man, wild and desperate.

A moment of clarity hit me and I whispered my fear, as if that would lessen the pain, "She's dead, isn't she?"

He remained silent for a full minute, as if steeling himself for the reply. "Your mother's helicopter took a hit from a SAM while over Columbus, Ohio twelve hours ago. There's been no contact since."

I blanched as I processed his clipped summary. Columbus…that was a central command center for the American vampiric invasion force. If by some miracle Mom survived the crash landing, she would be facing one of the largest concentrations of vampires on the continent with the closest human haven over hundreds of miles away. To die on impact would almost certainly be the best outcome that I could imagine or hope for in this situation.

I didn't even realize I was wailing until my Dad embraced me in his arms. We stood there in his tiny office for what seemed like forever, just remembering what we have lost. I kept replaying a memory of my mother from when I was eight years old. We were standing in General Hoff's office, and she was lecturing me about the proper time and place for water balloon fights. All the while, she was winking at me when she faced away from the very wet General and barely containing her mirth. It seemed unreal that I would never see her face again. I cried until I could barely keep my eyes open and I was leaning on my father, mentally and physically exhausted. He guided me to the coach and sat down with me, then gathered my face into his hands so I could stare into his good eye.

"We grieve for your mother today. Then tomorrow we start paying those bastards back."

I couldn't respond as I had lost my voice, so I simply nodded. But I silently offered a prayer for my mother and swore that I would make those fuckers pay until my last breath.

My dad and I have lived that promise for the past 3 years. While he honored his oath by training pilots and planning missions, I was able to directly strike out against the enemy. I volunteered for every dangerous mission that came down from Command, no matter what odds of success were given for the strikes. I could tell Dad worried for my safety, but he knew I would never forgive him if he pulled me from the roster. After all, I inherited my bull headedness from him.

Besides, I was the best he had and he knew it. My normal detached nature transformed into something predatory in the air. It's almost as if I share the blood-lust normally attributed to our enemy. As my kills piled up, my name began gaining notoriety among the vampires as well.

Air combat climbed in its strategic value in this war, and notable Aces were respected and feared by their friends and foes alike. After the second Battle of Savannah, where I managed to outmaneuver a vampire protection detail to obliterate a drop ship troop transport carrying hundreds of reinforcements, I actually gained enough recognition to be targeted by the vampire propaganda broadcasts. They showed faked footage of me supposedly hitting human colonies with bombing runs, or shooting down commercial jet airlines carrying refugees. They accused me of being a war criminal, and offered increasing rewards for my capture, dead or alive. Every broadcast brought a cold smile to my face, as it meant that I was making a difference. Frankly, I didn't give a shit about their lies, all the better to bring fear to the enemy.

I started to embrace that public persona even off duty, shunning human interaction in favor of drilling and honing my skills in the air. Nowadays Angela and my father were the only ones who spoke to me socially outside of missions, and even that was limited to casual topics. In a fight as desperate as ours, it was natural for people to cling to symbols. I was apparently quite popular with the public. The idea that a young human woman could stand toe to toe, figuratively speaking, to a horde of vampires appealed to people. I enjoyed feeding that reputation, as it seemed to boost morale and encouraged others to do better.

Although lately there's been a shift in the propaganda, which seemed to focus more and more on simply displaying my images doing everyday mundane things rather than focusing on my mission successes. I heard rumors of artists rendering my image for war posters and statues, and supposedly I was being depicted as dressed in a flowing gown with white wings out behind me, as if I was an avenging angel or a modern day Joan of Arc. Angela got a kick out of the posters when she saw them off base. She started calling me "Captain Angel" as a joke whenever we were off duty.

It puzzled me as to what appealed to people about my appearance, as I hardly stood out physically. I was average height and average weight, sporting my father's muddy brown eyes and a head full of fuzzy brown curls. I was in my flight suit most days, wrinkled and sweaty from sitting in the cockpit for hours. And let's not even start on the major case of helmet hair I dealt with every time I go up in the air. The media must be starved for material if they thought I was a poster child for war recruitment.

I learned to deal with the unwanted attention and undeserved admiration as best as I could. If people found hope and comfort in those ridiculous ads, then who was I to take those from them? Hope and heroes were in short supply in these times. Still, there were harder days than others. Days like today, for example, as I waited patiently for the nervous young airman standing in my doorway to say _something_.

I was off rotation for the day, but decided to stay on the base to take my dad to dinner. I certainly wasn't expecting any company. I had been studying the intelligence report on the combat capabilities of the enemy's new V-2 series fighter when the Airman interrupted. He looked painfully young, with wide blue eyes and a cherub looking face. I decided to help the poor guy out.

"Yes, Airman?"

That seemed to shake him out of his stupor. "Ma'am, you a requested to join Colonel Swan in the briefing room right away," the airman rushed out quickly. I noticed that he had a slight tinge of pink around his cheeks as he quickly averted his gaze, realizing he was staring a little more than was proper. Angela joked that those recruitment promotions featuring my likeness really helped enlistment numbers, and that I should just put up with the harmless crushes "for the sake of the red, white, and blue." I decided to save him from further embarrassment with a short dismissal.

"Thank you airman, I'll be there shortly." He saluted and swiftly left my room. I thought I caught a hint of a smile as his face as he turned away, but I might have been mistaken.

I threw on my jacket and headed to the command center. As I walked through the main doors, I glanced at the large screen on the wall showing current deployment paths and enemy movements against the map of the United States. Enemy troops were displayed in red, which I found appropriate given their affinity for blood. I couldn't help but grimace every time I pass this display. There's way too much red on this map.

I snapped to attention as I entered the briefing room. Years of military experience allowed me to scan the room without seeming to move my eyes, and I barely held back my surprise at seeing the occupants. I recovered quickly and saluted.

"Captain Swan reporting," I stated crisply.

"At ease Captain." General Jonathan Winslow was the only senior ranking officer who survived from the pre-Awakening Air Staff. He had been instrumental in rallying our forces and holding back the chaos after the first wave of attacks. Many credited him for our continuing survival, myself included. What was the Vice Chief of Staff doing in a dark briefing room in Forks, Washington?

I shifted my eyes to my father with an unspoken question in my glance, but his face did not betray any answers as to what's coming.

"Captain, I heard many great things about you and your squadron. I've always wanted to meet you. I just wish it could be under different circumstances," General Winslow said, his voice sincere and kind. "We have a mission of the utmost importance and your squadron has been chosen to carry it out." My father's eyes seemed to tighten at the General's words. I have never seen him so tense before.

"Sir," I acknowledged the General's words . Although they did not actually quell any of my curiosity as to why a five star general was standing in our briefing room, I have long since learned not to ask questions until directly prompted to do so.

"Captain Swan, are you aware of the status of the war effort?" General Winslow asked conversationally. The sudden topic shift threw me slightly, and I hesitated before responding.

"Um…sure, I attend the weekly update meetings and keep up with the intelligence reports –"

"Well, then you know this war is lost." The General's matter of fact tone caused my eyes to widen. "Given current projections, we expect a major advance from the enemy within six months. And we will not have the manpower or resources to stop them."

"That's…" I could not formulate a coherent sentence. My mouth just hung open as I absorbed the General's words. Six months. The end of the world in six months.

"Are you sure?" I blurted out incredulously without thinking. Briefing room etiquette forgotten for now.

The General let out a humorless chuckle. "Yes. I've been through it with the analysts more times than I can count. As much as I hate to face it, there is just no way to overcome the odds this time. So now it's time for a hail-mary pass."

"Sir?" I was confused by the euphemism. I knew the term from afternoons watching games with dad when I was little, but do not know how it applied here.

General Winslow misinterpreted my confusion. "Hail Mary, Swan – its time to throw that ball down field before the game clock runs out on us. We've been contacted by a resistance group based out of Missouri. They claim they have isolated a leech-effective bio-agent and have been refining it to weapons grade for the last three years. They claim a fatality rate of ninety-nine point seven percent within twenty four hours of exposure with no impacts on human subjects."

I shivered slightly at the mention of bio-weapons, recalling a discussion with my father two years ago. He had told me that Command considered the use of weapons of mass destruction almost immediately once the first few military battles proved so disastrous for our troops. Despite the fact that studies show how ineffective bio, chemical, and radiological weapons were against an undead enemy, those early days were not driven by rational thoughts. Some reasoned that by destroying the availability of human blood, we could somehow starve the vampires to death. He let slip that Command barely rejected launching an all out nuclear attack on US soil, as the voice of reason and morality prevailed in the end.

General Winslow sighed. I wondered if he was thinking of those early days as well. "We haven't put much stock into the claims. Our science teams been working on this forever and never encounter anything that would even give the bloodsuckers a head cold. But if by some remote chance the resistance stumbled onto something useful, then we've got to get our hands on it."

A bioweapon that would only work on vampires? Could it be possible? It seemed too convenient, too unbelievable that a civilian resistance cell found the magic silver bullet when the mighty US military could not. But as the General said, what choice do we have? And if it worked…_if_ it worked, my god. I certainly had no sympathy for the vampires and felt no remorse at the thought of wiping their disgusting species off our planet. I allowed myself a small daydream of dropping the weapon in the middle of Columbus and watching the leeches burn.

Fortunately, General Winslow did not notice my mental check-out. "And this is where your squadron comes in," he stated. "There is just no way for the resistance cell to send their data to us securely through remote channels. This will have to be a physical hand-off."

I stared at the General as I recall what he said earlier. He said the resistance cell was based in _Missouri_.

General Winslow nodded as he saw the implications settle in my eyes. "That's right, Captain. We will need a stealth infiltration deep behind enemy lines. To secure a package that may very well end the vampiric threat for good. And we have chosen you to do it," he paused to study my face while I let it all sink in.

I felt a surge of pride at being chosen for such an important mission. I saluted once more. "I won't let you down, Sir."

Apparently he approved of my response, as he gave a curt nod then extended his hand. I took it in a firm handshake.

"I know you won't, Captain. Colonel Swan has the mission details. I'm going to turn over it over to him for the detail briefing."

I turned to face my father fully for the first time since General Winslow started speaking. Now I could interpret that unfamiliar look on his face. It was fear. Bone chilling fear.

I had only seen that look twice in my life. Once when I caught pneumonia when I was five years old and the second time when my Mom was packing up her things for her first evacuation mission. Missouri was deep behind enemy air defenses. No pilot has gone that far out east and made it back, not a single one.

My father pulled up a map on the projection screen, similar to the one that I passed in the main room, and settled into his briefing. He started laying out the mission specs with none of the usual strength and charisma I had experienced in the numerous lectures and briefings I've attended before. There's a tension in his voice, a weariness in his stance that resonated with my own growing unease. He finished his slides, but remained standing by the projector. There's an unusual pause before he started speaking again, as if he was unsure of his words. I have never seen him so unsettled in a military setting before, and there's a new underlying emotion in his eyes that I couldn't quite place.

"The General had chosen our squadron because of our success rate in recent months. He asked for two of our best pilots for this mission. I recommended you, Bella, and Captain Newton for the task. I know you will do your best. Any questions?" Of all the surprises today, Dad's use of my first name probably shocked me the most. He has never referred to me by my first name in the briefings, to establish the clear command structure to others. I realized with a start what that unidentifiable look in his eyes was…guilt. Command had asked for his pick on the best assets to complete this impossible mission, and he had offered up his only daughter.

"No questions, Sir. Thank you for this opportunity." I tried to convey my love for my father through eye contact. Tried to comfort him as I stared into eyes so like my own. _It's okay Dad. It's not your fault._ I wish I could project my thoughts into him like some of the vampires could, so he could take comfort that I would've volunteered for this mission even if he didn't pick me, if it meant a chance at ending the war.

"Then you are dismissed," he replied.

I held his gaze for a second longer, then saluted him and the General and walked out of the briefing room.

As I headed back to the barracks, I grew more and more clear headed. My lips slowly pulled at the corners of my mouth until an unfriendly smile graced my face. I'm sure it startled those people who crossed my path to see such an expression from Trip Swan. There was no humor in my expression, only anticipation and acceptance. Who knows, maybe that infamous aviator luck in the Swan bloodline will pull me through this one.

And if not and my number is really up, I'd make sure there's plenty of vampires to keep me company on the way to hell.


	3. The Red Pill

**A/N - **It may be pretty obvious by now, but I do not have a Beta. I do my best to check before I post, but can't replace having another person's eyes on it. Let's continue with Captain Swan. Same disclaimer as before.

Updated author's note - My writing starts receiving the loving attention of my beta around the seventh chapter. Hopefully you stick around for the improvement.

* * *

Chapter 2 - The Red Pill

"_Trip _to base, approaching target coordinates for the rendezvous point with friendlies. Expect phase two to begin at touchdown at nineteen twenty hours." I dutifully updated Command on my current status. I checked my instruments, still trying to get used to the layout of the panels after all this time.

The powers-that-be must really be chomping at the bits to get at this mysterious package we were here to pick up, as they authorized the use of two experimental crafts for this mission. The XJ-88 Silent Hawk was the latest attempt at an advanced infiltrator war bird, capable of performing long range reconnaissance and bombing missions if needed. The tech in this plane was light years ahead of my F22 Raptor. I guess desperation was a great motivator for innovation. It's a shame there's only two of these babies in existence right now, as they would make a real difference in our combat effectiveness.

I still have no idea what it was we were suppose to pick up. The briefing only mentioned the dimensions and weight of a missile shaped pod device which would attach to one of the missile slots on the under belly of the plane. Both me and my wing-man, Captain Mike Newton, were instructed on how to attach four of these devices - two per plane - that we were expected to find at a designated location deep within what used to be the Ozark National Park. We were to refuel at the rendezvous point and return to base with the secured pods in tow.

Simple enough, just a matter of bypassing the dozens of SAM sites and air patrols found in our flight path from Washington to Missouri. So far, through sheer skill - okay, maybe mostly that Swan family luck with all things aviation - we managed to dodge detection all the way to our target.

"Whoa, glad that's over, I've been holding it in since we passed Kansas!" Angela joked in the seat behind mine. She punched up the displays to scan for hostile activity and to run through the secure channels for a signal from the missile pods on the ground.

"Just don't short out the electricals," I responded dryly. "And don't make that face at me." I didn't need to turn around to know she was shooting me a dirty look for my comment.

"Hey I wasn't-" She was interrupted by a beep from her instruments. "Got it, three kilometers southwest," she notified me.

Angela might lack a filter at times, but she really was the best Combat Systems Officer I have ever worked with. Her husband Ben Cheney was evacuated from their home in Chicago by my mom. She was just as devastated by my mother's death as I was. We grew closer after that, sharing an almost sisterly relationship. There was no one else I trusted more to watch my back.

I put the jet into hover mode over the target area. Throttling back, I eased into a soft landing. Mike touched down just as skillfully next to me in a text book landing. I opened the canopy and unstrapped myself, grateful for the fresh air after the long flight. Stretching lightly, I climbed out of the plane slowly and carefully. Somehow, I still managed to miss a rung and landed hard on my butt.

Catcalls and clapping turned my attention to the other jet. I narrowed my eyes at the source. Mike Newton was developing almost as fearsome of a reputation as mine in the air, though he hasn't received the same level of media scrutiny. That was a good thing in my opinion, as it would only inflate his already bloated ego. There's no questioning the man's skills, but his attitude certainly left a lot of room for improvement. He swung his legs over the side of the cockpit and jumped, landing lightly in a crouch. He still had on his helmet. His call sign, Flash, embossed in white letters on the side. His CSO, Jessica Stanley, followed behind.

"As graceful as ever," he laughed. I glared at him and got up, wincing as I rubbed my aching tailbone. He stared shamelessly at my backside. "You want me to massage that for you?"

"Why don't you go massage yourself? I'm just fine," I shot back. He chuckled and backed off. I brushed myself off as Angela came up beside me.

"Want me to punch him in the taint for you?" She whispered. I gave her an amused look. Leave it to Angela to threaten a superior officer in defense of a friend. She always knew what to say to improve my mood.

"Now now, Angela, I can't condone violence against a superior officer. Besides, if anyone's going to punch him, it's going to be me," I said semi-seriously. She shrugged and pulled out a portable scanner to track the signal.

We followed the display to a plot of dirt that looked recently disturbed. As per our briefing, we found a couple shovels concealed in a nearby bush. We got to digging. Pretty soon my hair was plastered to my head from the sweat and my flight suit was more dirt brown than blue.

"Getting a little winded there, Trip?" Mike smirks, offering that trademark look that earned him his call sign. I avoid rolling my eyes at him, though just barely. Mike attributed his call sign to his combat style, while I secretly thought it's because he was all flash and no substance.

"Not everyone can spend all of our free time lifting weights in the gym, Flash," I retorted. Just then, I heard the telltale sound of the shovel hitting a hard surface.

"Bingo," Angela exclaimed excitedly. She raised her hand and I gave her a high five, happy my team hit pay-dirt first. It was petty to think that way, sure, but I couldn't really help it when it came to Mike.

For a while he was practically stalking me, suggesting that we get together. I managed to dodge him by saying that while fraternization policies technically did not apply as we were equal rank, it was not a good example to set for the squadron. That, and some well timed glares from my father, seemed to have quelled his libido. Although his alleged relationship with Lieutenant Stanley going around the rumor mill may have been a contributing factor as well.

We quickly uncovered the rest of the pods. I signaled to Angela, silently asking if she's got a good grip on the pod. She nodded back and braced herself. I counted off, "one...two...THREE!" and heaved with as much strength as I could mustard. God, this thing was heavy. What's in here, cement?

We shuffled slowly back to our jet with the pod between us. By the time we were positioned under the wing, my arm and leg muscles were screaming in protest. With one last burst of energy, we managed to lift the pod against the magnetic locks. I let out a heavy sigh in relief when the whirling sound indicated a good seal, only to groan at the thought of going back for the second pod. While I was certainly not weak for my five foot five, hundred and twenty pound frame, there was a reason why I was a pilot and not a ground pounder. I was simply not cut out for this type of exertion.

When the pain was finally over, we attached the fuel lines from the hidden supply trucks near by and took a small break while the tanks were filled for our return trip.

"Hey Bella, you worked out what's in these tin cans yet?" Mike asked with curiosity. He glanced at the attached pods. It seemed peculiar that "data" for the bio-agent would weigh this much. What did they do, pack an entire lab into these things?

I knew he was hoping that my Dad managed to slip more info to me after the briefing as to the contents of the pods. As if my father would break security protocols and the chain of command just to gossip. Ever since Intel confirmed the existence of the mind readers being employed by the vampires for interrogations, mission security has choked the flow of information at the highest levels. Mission briefings turned into need to know affairs, with only the barest minimum Intel being distributed to accomplish the mission goals. For this mission, Mike and I were even briefed independently and provided separate contingency flight plans. That way we could not compromise the entire mission if one of us was captured.

"Hell if I know, Mike. I'm just a delivery girl this go around." I replied tiredly. Frankly I was more interested in assessing the combat capabilities of the prototypes we flew than in this all important mystery package we were carrying back to base. We had a long flight route plotted for the return trip to avoid detection, and I wanted to keep my mind blissfully blank while on the ground so I would be mentally well rested and alert in the air later.

"Jeez Bella, all this cloak and dagger stuff doesn't make you the least bit curiosity? Don't they encourage independent thinking in officer training?" Stanley said, earning a chuckle from Mike. She attempted to take the bite out of her question by giggling, as if she was just trying to make a harmless joke. I narrowed my eyes at her, a little pissed that she was so bold with a superior officer. Guess those rumors about Newton might have some factual basis after all.

"Curiosity killed the cat, _Lieutenant_. And we just get paid to shoot at whatever Command points us at. Less chance to raise flags with those mind readers if they get their hands on you." Subtlety was never my strong suit. She blanched slightly and spoke only to Mike for the rest of our time on the ground.

We disconnected the fuel lines once the indicators hit the green zone and hovered away from the site. When we reached a safe altitude, I hit the afterburners to punch up our speed for the trip home. And while I meant it when I said I haven't thought about the contents secured under my wings, I did pray that Command wasn't exaggerating about the importance of this package. If whatever laid in these pods really did give us a way to exterminate the vampire threat once and for all, then maybe I would finally be able to fulfill that promise I made so many years ago in my dad's office.

##################

The sudden frantic wail of the alarms broke me out of my reverie. Angela's voice buzzed in my headset, "Captain, we're being painted!"

I scanned my panels and, with a sense of dread, confirmed her sit-rep. There, northeast of our location, a SAM site had picked up our profiles in the air.

We were screwed.

Angela's stressed voice came through once again. "We got bogies coming in hot at seven and twelve o'clock! Estimate time for intercept of nearest hostiles is two point five minutes!"

_Fuck_. I muttered to myself as I assessed our situation. The intercept vectors meant we couldn't outrun them. We had little over two minutes before we were forced to engage the hostiles at our twelve o'clock. There were two contacts in that group, and I was confident that we could take them one to one. The problem was that there were _six _bogies in the formation at our seven o'clock and they were going to close that distance before we could possibly finish off the engagement. I calculated the variables and the odds and came to a decision.

"Flash, we go full burn toward the two bogies straight ahead, that should cut down on our intercept time. You blow straight through them and maintain your speed, don't look back. I'll stay on your six and run interference, keep them busy until you are out of range."

"What about you?" He asked.

"I'll lead them south, outmaneuver them until we reach the forward base in Austin." I knew it was bullshit as soon as I said it, there was no way in hell I was going to make it all the way to Austin without being pushed to engage larger second group of enemy ships. I was hopelessly and hilariously outgunned and outnumbered. And that's not even accounting for the dozens of SAM sites forming a solid shield at the border.

Mike called me out. "That's a bunch of bullshit, Bella. You'll never make it. Your father will kill me if I don't escort your ass intact back to Forks. We take them together." I was genuinely surprised by the force in Mike's voice. He must have reached the same conclusions as I have, there was no way for both of us to make it out of here. He must have realized as I have that there was only one option to avoid a total disaster for our mission. I just wasn't sure if he was willing to accept it yet.

"Mike, you know there's only one way out of this." I forced myself to sound calm.

"If the content of what we are carrying is as important as the Brass says, we cannot, must not fail our objective. You are better at evasion tactics than I am, and I'm the better combat pilot," I said without hesitation, and he didn't correct me.

"You stand a much better chance of making it back once you slip these guys, and I can delay them longer here. This is why we are here, why we were chosen for this mission." I congratulated myself for being able to put that much conviction into my voice while being scared shitless.

For five heartbeats, only the slight electric hum in the headset lets me know our radio frequencies were still active.

Then Mike responded, "Godspeed Bella, and good hunting." And there was nothing more to say.

We punched our afterburners and our jets screamed across the sky, heading directly at the two bogies in front of us. As per my order, Mike didn't ease up on the burners as he streaked past the jets, breaking the sound barrier and accelerating hard to reach max speed. I on the other hand, jammed on my air breaks and went into a vertical climb, positioning myself in the cloud cover above the two hostiles turning to give chase on Mike.

As I reached the peak of my climb, I took a second to think about Angela, I had basically signed her up for a suicide mission.

"I'm sorry, Angela," I whispered. There was so much more to say to the woman who kept me sane the last three years, but we were out of time.

"There's nothing to apologize for, Captain. Whatever happens, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but in this cockpit," Angela said calmly. "Now let's kick some vampiric ass."

As my plane dipped into the beginning of my dive, I closed my eyes briefly, taking comfort in Angela's words. Sucking in a deep breath, I said a prayer to see us through this and to get Angela safely back to her husband. I opened my eyes and let that familiar feeling of rage and blood-lust embrace me like an old lover. My mouth pulled into a wolfish smile, "Let's dance."

##################

This fighter was death incarnate.

Not only was I able to keep the two enemy fighters off Mike's six, I destroyed one outright and shredded the second enough with my guns to force it out of the engagement. I watched my radar as Mike's plane reached its max speed and fell off my screen. Nothing in the area could stop him now. And that's when the trailing bogies caught up to me.

Sweat dripped down my nap of my neck as I dodged and weaved. The world blurred as missile trails and tracer rounds streaked past my field of vision.

For five glorious minutes I was shockingly able to hold my own in the deadly dance across the sky. The prototype's agility allow for maneuvers which made it extremely difficult for the enemy to utilize their numerical advantage. A glimmer of impossible hope bloomed in my chest as I shot down one, then two, then three of bogies in the frantic dog fight. Angela and I acted as a single entity, calling out our attack plans and shouting warnings on enemy movement, dealing death to the leeches. We whooped with joy with every hit we scored, every missile we avoided or fooled with our electronic decoys. All the while the range estimate to Texan airspace kept dropping and dropping. Perhaps I shouldn't have written off our futures just yet.

We did not spot the incoming missile until it was too late.

Angel yelled out a warning and I attempted a last minute dive to avoid a direct hit. Unfortunately, this did not stop the missile from clipping my aft section, demolishing my primary engines and slashing part of my wings. We were too low to safely eject, so I desperately try to pull my wounded plane out of the dive toward the earth. The damage alarms blared in my ears, which barely manage to mask Angela's screams of terror. I engaged the secondary engines from the hover mode, using them to stop our plummet. Finally, after what seem like an eternity, the plane began to level out. I connected to Angela's com, "whew...that was clos-"

Bullets ripped through the cockpit, ricocheting off the interior and shattering the instruments and controls. Sharp bursts of pain beyond anything I have ever experienced exploded in my right shoulder and left hip as blood sprayed against my helmet, obscuring my view. I lost my grip on the flight stick and could not raise my right arm to retake it. Using my still functioning left hand, I wipe at my visor, leaving a murky streak in my field of vision. I clench my teeth as tried not to be overwhelmed by the battery of sensations - the roar of the wind through the exposed parts of the canopy, the wail of the alarms, and the burning in my right shoulder and left hip. I focused in on the altimeter, _five hundred feet._

Oh my God.

I was going into shock and running out of time. With my remaining strength, I pulled down the landing gears and decelerated for conversion to hover mode. I blacked out before I could fully complete the switch. The last things I saw before my eyes rolled back were the trees tops blurring past my canopy as my plane rushed toward the earth.


	4. Down the Rabbit Hole

**A/N: **I keep checking, but no, I still don't own Twilight. Here is the last consecutive BPOV for now. We meet some familiar faces.

Update - Just discovered that my chapter breaks have mysteriously disappeared in my earlier chapters. I'll be fixing those along the way. For readers who are encountering weird breaks between one paragraph and the next, that's the reason why it seems so awkward. Hope to have it all spotted and fixed soon.

* * *

Chapter 3 – Down the rabbit hole.

I climbed back into consciousness to the sound of blaring alarms and a blinding light shining into my eyes.

Instinctively, I tried to adjust my grip on the flight stick only to find that I wasn't holding anything. In fact, I wasn't even sitting in a cockpit. I tried turning my head away from the light, but couldn't. My body felt heavy and numb, as if a great big boulder was sitting on top of my chest. As I became more alert, I realized that the sounds were not the familiar warning bells of my flight instruments, but something else entirely. _Medical equipment maybe? _

I struggled to concentrate and focus my thoughts, but they kept slipping out of my reach. My vision adjusted more to the light, and I was aware of blurry faces hovering over me. They seemed to be frantically doing something to my body that I couldn't see due to my immobilized head. Their hands moved in blinding speed, too fast for me to track. I suspected that it seemed that way because I have a concussion and it was affecting my sight.

A little more focused now, I could make out the features of the man standing closest to me. That's when I realized that I must be dead.

This man looked exactly like a painting of an angel I saw in my art class back in school, from his blond locks, haloed by the blinding light, to his flawless pale skin. There was a look of compassion and concentration on his handsome face. The only thing off were his eyes…his golden shining eyes, piercing even in the long shadows across his face casted by the light. I guess I never pulled the plane out of the dive after all. I wondered why exactly I couldn't move in the after life. Maybe this was some sort of waiting room, and they have to prep me first.

I felt a pang of regret on what this will do to my father. He's now lost both of the women that mattered most to him in his life. I hoped that he will eventually forgive me for what I had to do to complete the mission. I hoped the packages Mike carried will make a difference. And if we do manage to turn the tide of the war, I hoped the history books will have a footnote about what the Swan family sacrificed to help win it.

My eye lids were growing heavier now, a sense of calm flooded through my body. Ironically, the alarms seemed to scream in increasing urgency the calmer I felt.

_I'll just take a nap while they finish whatever they are doing._ I thought tiredly. _Just a short rest to get my energy back up._ I closed my eyes and soon the lights and sounds faded into a distant dream.

##################

I found myself in a pristine white hospital room when I regained consciousness. The room was softly illuminated by overhead fluorescent lights, and housed nothing more than my bed, a chair, and a crap load of machines emitting beeps that reminded me of my radar panel. I spied a network of wires running out of the machines and traced their path, jolting in shock when the wires all ended with me. Some of the wires ended visibly with electrodes attached to my head or arms, some ended with IV needles in my hands or wrist. Then there were others that disappeared into my hospital gown, and I stopped myself from shuddering as I imagined their final destination.

I tried getting out of my bed but found my limbs caught on something. Shifting my blanket slightly, I caught sight of the restraints circling my arms and legs where they aren't covered in thick bandages. I lay confused for a second before the harsh reality crashed down on me.

I deep over enemy territory when my plane went down. There was no way for friendly search and rescue to mount a mission that deep into the east.

I was a prisoner of war.

The machines betrayed my moment of panic by beeping harshly, echoing across the tiny white room. _What I wouldn't give for my si__de pistol to shoot these things, _I thought darkly. As I force myself to calm down, I heard the locks turning by the door. I observed that it was the only entrance and exit to the room – there were no windows or air ducts that I could make out from the bed.

I held my breath in anticipation as the door swung open, the sound of my heart pounded loudly in my ears. In walked the angel from before, he was wearing a doctor's white coat and holding clipboard in his hand. It looked so normal that I almost laughed. He walked to my bed and looked directly into my face. _Guess I didn't hallucinate those __golden__ eyes. _

"Hello Miss. Swan, how are you feeling today?" he inquires pleasantly. "My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and I'll be your physician for the duration of your stay. Oh, and don't bother trying to activate your cyanide capsule, we removed it during surgery. I hate to have had to work so hard for you to take your own life now."

I stared at him in shock. All military personnel were implanted with suicide capsules in case of live capture. After the things we witnessed the leeches do to their prisoners, the capsules became a welcome addition to the established doctrine. _Damn._

He stood patiently by my bed. I realized that he was awaiting my answer to his question. There's something very disarming about his bedside manner. I decided to be honest.

"I feel like shit."

The doctor chuckled. "I can only imagine! You did have a couple of large holes in you when you were brought into my care. You flat-lined so many times I was worried for the power grid given how often we had to shock your heart to keep it going. I'm surprised how fast you are recovering, you are very resilient. We pumped you full of a cocktail of drugs to stave off infection and manage the pain, unfortunately they will make you groggy for quite sometime." He laughed again, it had a light musical quality. Christ, I thought only their official media representation looked and sounded like that. Was being beautiful a basic vampiric trait as well?

"Well, I'm glad my human frailty amused you. Does that mean I get a cookie and a pat on the head?" I snarled back. Despite his facade, he was still the enemy.

Dr. Cullen appeared un-phased by my hostility. "Well, this is a hospital, so I'm sure I can find a cookie around here somewhere. I would pat you on the head, but I'm afraid that might aggravate your head injuries. Maybe when you heal up in a few weeks."

"I thought you might be interested to know your current condition?" He radiated such a sense of professionalism and openness that I dropped my death glare and gave him a curt nod. "Well Miss. Swan -"

"Captain Swan," I interrupted him.

"Captain Swan. You are an extremely lucky young woman to have survived your injuries. You suffered second and third degree burns to your lower back and legs. We put skin grafts to speed up your recovery. You had shrapnel wounds to your upper right shoulder and lower left hip. The shrapnel didn't hit any major arteries, but they did break your collar and pelvic bones. We have insert pins to secure the breaks, and they should heal up in time. There was some muscle and ligament damage. We may have to do more exploratory surgery to determine the extent and severity, but I'm cautiously optimistic that with physical therapy, you should retain full mobility and range of motion. Your helmet absorbed most of the impact from your crash, so you were fortunate not to have suffered anything worse then a mild concussion. You may experience some mild dizziness and blurriness of vision, but that's all treatable."

He ran down the list of my injuries with clinical precision. I swore pain flared up in each part of my body he mentioned as he went on describing my injuries. By the end even my hair hurt.

"Geez, guess that Swan luck really held up." I muttered mostly to myself. Or not, considering that I was in more pain then I have ever been in my life and I was a "guest" of humanity's mortal enemy. "What about my CSO?" Dr. Cullen had a slightly puzzled look, so I elaborated, "Lieutenant Angela Weber. She was sitting in the seat behind me in the cockpit, how is she?"

The look from the Dr. Cullen said it all even before he opened his mouth, "I'm sorry. Lieutenant Weber's injuries were just too severe. She passed away before the rescue crew made it to the crash site."

I choked back the scream in my throat and blinked back the oncoming tears. _Keep it together Bella, there will be plenty of time later._ "Thank you for letting me know," I whispered.

Dr. Cullen stood silently, giving me time to compose myself. I was finding it harder and harder to hate this man in front of me. Clearing my throat, I attempted to continue in a normal voice. "So, what's next Doc?"

He smiled that angelic smile of his, "well, I won't lie to you. The next couple of weeks will be very painful for you, Captain. You'll have to undergo couple of reconstructive surgeries to completely repair your internal injuries. Then the physical therapy is not going to be a walk in the park either. You are looking at a very long hospital stay, at least six weeks."

"And then?" I didn't know why I was so morbidly curious about my future. There's nothing good to look forward to anymore.

That smile fell off Dr. Cullen's face and he grimaced, which just seemed unnatural on this man's face. "Well I'm afraid that you are in military custody. While you are undergoing your recovery here I have been _told_," He grimaced harder if possible, "that you are to be made available for questioning for your war crimes."

I was surprised by the sarcasm in his voice. I guess those videos of me shooting down civilians weren't as widely believed as I thought.

"However, rest assured that you are still _my _patient first, and a military prisoner second, as long as you are in this hospital. I will guarantee that nothing will happen to you within these walls, not while I'm still here." His features lighten back into his pleasant smile, "and I never leave."

"Thank you doctor." I was surprised that I meant it.

"Please," Dr. Cullen grinned back, "call me Carlisle."

##################

Nightmares plagued me through the entire night, jolting me awake repeatedly and leaving me covered with cold sweat. I could hear Angela screaming, blood rushing out of her wounds from the explosive shells which shredded the cockpit. She's screaming my name, then crying Ben's name, to help her, to stop the pain. Then her screams cut out to a mere gurgling as the blood poured into her lungs. She's drowning in her own blood, and there was not a damn thing I could do.

Her face would change, turn into that of my mother's. Suddenly I was in my mother's helicopter as it spun wildly toward the earth. It's Mom's dying screams I hear, her desperate call for me to help her as her copter plunged out of the sky. I was immobilized, unable to reach out while I watched helplessly from the passenger seat as plane slammed into the ground.

Needless to say I was not at my best when the cloaked figures came into my room in the morning.

Through our intelligence, we learned long ago that their organization was driven by an oligarchy. There were apparently three leaders serving lifetime appointments, which was impressive given the new definition of lifetime in vampiric civilization. We know their names were Aro, Marcus, and Caius, but had no reliable images for any of them. They have never left their fortress, which was allegedly located in a remote city in Italy, nor have they ever appeared on any of the vampiric broadcasts.

The public face of the Triumvirate was their elite guard, the Volturi Guard. They were purportedly the strongest vampires in existence outside of the Triumvirate and acted as enforcers of the Triumvirate's will. Their word was obeyed as if it came straight from the leaders' lips themselves.

The Volturi served in dual roles as the head of military command of the invasion and as the civilian leadership for the occupied areas. It came to no surprise when we learned vampires adapted Roman titles for their ranks, given their Italian origins. Hell, they probably invented the names in the first place. In the U.S., they have assigned one of the most notorious Guards of the Volturi to act as provincial governor and Legatus of the American vampire legion, Legate Jane.

Our Intel directly linked her to the massacres at Two Hills and New Haven. But what really made others fear her, humans and vampires alike, was her position as the head of the Order of Inquisitors – their intelligence agency. They were in charge of prisoner security and interrogations, and they were exceedingly good at their jobs. Many of their ranks were selected based on their talents – living lie detectors, mind readers, empaths, or just demented creativity in breaking people's wills. And Jane was the most ruthless and sadistic of them all.

Rumor had it that she surrounded herself with a harem of slaves, both human and vampire, who were personally broken by her in her years as an Inquisitor. The Inquisitors were distinguished by their uniform, a deep red cloak which obscure their face and body, adding to their mystique. I certainly hoped that I never had to see those cloaks up close, like I was forced to do now.

Two figures stood past the foot of my bed, faces hidden behind those overly large hoods. The one who stood in front was short, almost child like in built and height. The other hung back several feet so it was tougher to gauge his or her size. The one in front pulled back her hood with a flourish. I took in the small child like face, the long straight blond hair, and the hateful ruby eyes and gulped as fear flooded into my system. _Why was Legate Jane standing in __my room?_

Jane's lips upturned into a vicious smirk, exposing her fangs. She was clearly enjoying my discomfort at recognizing who she was. "Well, well…I hope you are feeling better, Isabella." Her girlish voice, while still musical, held none of the warmth that Carlisle had when we conversed the day before.

"Legate Jane, I appreciate it if you address me as Captain Swan." I emphasized my military rank. Having her address me so personally was making my skin crawl.

"Oh, but Isabella, you should know that the Empire has never recognized the human resistance as a formal military organization. It would hardly be appropriate for the Legatus to legitimize your military by addressing you by rank." She chided me, the same smirk still on her face.

"You must be curious as to why I'm here aren't you?" She prompted. I was disturbed by the maniacal glee I see on her face.

"You're a candy striper?" I decided sarcasm was better than fear.

Her face darkened, the parody of a smile fell off her lips. I didn't think she could look any more sinister. I was wrong. "Do you remember the mission you flew in Montana a few months ago?" She inquired in a tight voice. I was thrown by the sudden change in tone and topic.

I attempted to recall the memory, "Yes…it was a rescue mission to liberate prisoners in a secret Inquisitor camp."

"And do you remember your role in that mission?" Jane asked. I was confused that this was what she was here to learn. After all, I'm sure the Inquisitor reports would have capture all the details she would have ever wanted. I saw no harm in answering her questions.

"Yes, I took out the guard barracks and watch towers with precision missile strikes and blew the front gate for the ground crew to evacuate the prisoners." We had saved over a hundred prisoners that day, although half of them would be undergoing physical or psychological therapy for the rest of their lives for what the Inquisitors did to them.

"You see, Isabella, you picked an unfortunate day for your attack. Unfortunate for me, because my Inquisitors were visiting that camp when you destroyed it. Unfortunate for _you_, because my _brother_ was also among the ones you murdered that day." She grounded out.

"So you see, I have had a special interest in you for quite some time. I was quite happy to learn you survived your accident mostly intact. I have big plans for you, Isabella. Big plans. And I look forward to sharing them with you very _very_ soon. I have decided to personally take over your Inquisition. Once you are released from here, you will face a public trial for your crimes. I'm confident that by then I can _convince_ you to publicly confess to your atrocities against the Empire and your fellow humans. And then," she paused for effect, "and _then_ you will be _mine, _Isabella."

I tried to stay outwardly emotionless, to not give her the satisfaction on seeing how scared shit-less I was, but those damn monitors hooked into my body betrayed me yet again with their frantic beeping. Though even without them Jane's senses were sharp enough to have picked up my elevated heart rate and uneven breathing. Her maniacal glee was back on her face.

"Glad we have an understanding. Rest up, you are in for a long recovery." Jane headed to the door. I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I barely noticed her unusual pause at the door as she turned to face her silent companion still standing unmoving in the room. She raised an eyebrow and waited impatiently. Her companion, _a body guard?_ suddenly seem to sprang to life and swiftly trailed Jane out the door.

The only bright side of Jane's visit was that at night my nightmares had nothing to do with Angela or my mother.


	5. Curiouser and Curiouser

**A/N: **And let's formally introduce our other main character and the rest of the veggie coven. Everyone might be a little different then you are used to, but that's the point of fan fiction. Thoughts would be appreciated. It's tough to write in a vacuum.

* * *

Chapter 4 - Curiouser and Curiouser

I watched as the sun rose over the horizon, slowly bathing the city in a eerie orange glow. One of the few things I appreciated from the Awakening was that we no longer have to fear living in the light. Standing on the roof of the high-rise, feeling the wind passing through my wild copper tinted hair, I let the sense of peace and freedom overtake me. Let the humans start the day with caffeine, this "woke" me up better than any cup of coffee.

I stayed a few moments longer to center myself, then headed down to my apartment. Another benefit of the post Awakening era was that we were now free to live anywhere we chose. No more hiding ourselves away in the most remote and desolate parts of the world or wondering the earth as homeless nomads. We could finally regain some semblance of a normal life, to settle our covens without boundaries or restrictions, to pursue our passions without shackles. We were finally free to be who we truly were in the new world.

I turned on the morning news while I got ready for the day. Rosalie Hale's face filled the screen. Rosalie was considered stunningly beautiful even among our race. With her perfect hourglass figure, gorgeous flaxen hair, and charming sky blue eyes, she was a natural choice to be the anchor of the new Vampire Hourly News. People probably would've tuned into her show simply to gawk at a modern day Helen of Troy, but she also happened to be a fiercely charismatic and hypnotic speaker. What most humans didn't realize was that Rosalie Hale's alluring appeal was no random occurrence.

Rosalie Hale was a Siren, rumored to be trained directly by Heidi herself.

Unlike the Order of Inquisitors, who largely performed the same duties, albeit on a much grander scale, in the post Awakened world, the Sirens have seen their role change drastically. In the past, when secrecy was paramount for our race, the Sirens served a critical function for the royal family in Volterra. They were tasked with luring humans to the city underground to nourish the royals, their families, servants, and guards who never left the palace. As with the other Orders, the elite Sirens typically have talents to assist with their given duties. They were often gifted with illusionary or shape-shifting powers that they use to accentuate their allure, such as when Rose disguised her true eye color with a more harmless looking blue in her public persona.

With their primary function no longer necessary in the new world, they have turned to applying their abilities elsewhere. No artist, singer, actor, or dancer could match the Sirens in beauty and grace. No writer or poet can match their wit or eloquence. And while the military set to quash the remaining armed human resistance, the Sirens were out to win their hearts and minds. And they were exceedingly good at that job. What began as transparent propaganda broadcasts have evolved into more traditional television programs. There were now Siren produced game shows, scripted dramas, and even reality competitions. Some of the elite also found a calling as infiltration units for the Inquisitors, able to use their powers to pass for human. The Order was ruled by Legate Heidi, who was one of the original Sirens of the Order. Nowadays she acted as the public voice of the Triumvirate for the world.

I wasn't paying too much to the broadcast until a small image accompanying Rose's reading of the morning headlines popped on screen. It was a grainy black and white head-shot of a young, pretty human woman. She looked oddly familiar to me, and yet I couldn't quite place her face. I turned up the volume of the TV.

"...so our citizens can finally rest easier today with the reported capture of Isabella Swan. Swan, as viewers may recall, was wanted for her connection to multiple insurgent attacks in the last three years. Most prominently, she allegedly played a role in the prison break in Montana, where over twenty five Centurions were killed in the escape. Viewers may also recall that the attack resulted in the death of Legate Jane's brother, Inquisitor Alec. An inside source has informed the station that Swan was gravely injured during the capture and was taken to Eternal Life Hospital in critical condition. We have reached out to Legate Jane's office for comment but so far have not received a response. We will provide updates as more information becomes available."

_Isabella Swan. Well that is certainly interesting. _There was an escalation in coverage over Swan in recent times. The Insurgent forces appear to see her as some sort of modern day Joan of Arc figure, a rallying point for their recruitment. In return, the Sirens have made her a target for their propaganda machine as well. By now it's almost impossible to discern the truth and lies.

Then there was Jane's near obsession with her after Alec's death. Let's just say that the thoughts I gleamed from her about what she wanted to do to Swan were extremely unpleasant, not to mention physically impossible. Although I'm sure Jane would have fun trying, I don't think Swan would survive the experience. _And she's at Carlisle's hospital._

Carlisle Cullen brought me into this life over a hundred years ago. He found me dying during the epidemic sweeping across Chicago and saved my life. At first I resented his actions, as I felt he robbed me of the chance to be with my family in the after life. That resentment weakened with time and was replaced with acceptance as my human memories lost power over me, and eventually, I grew to appreciate Carlisle's actions. Looking back at the marvels I have seen in my lifetime, I was now grateful that Carlisle spared me a meaningless death in a forgotten hospital bed.

What Carlisle did not anticipate was that I had a talent buried deep within me, which blossomed with my turning. I was a mind-reader, able to hear and see the thoughts of those around me. Those early days were a struggle, as I tried my best to not lose my identity in the sea of voices flooding my mind. I would not have survived without Carlisle's help. He moved us to the most isolated places possible and trained me to control my ability. I learned that he had stayed extensively with the royal family in Volterra hundreds of years ago, and observed the mental training of the Inquisitor Order. In those years of isolation, I came to see him not only as my maker, but a true father.

Carlisle not only taught me how to conquer my ability, but also how to retain my humanity. He had seen what human blood did to his fellow vampires and vowed to find another way. He discovered that animal blood could satiate the thirst without stirring our violent blood-lust during feedings. Our animal diet also desensitized us to our natural craving for human blood, so we could tolerate human blood scent much better than our traditional brethren, allowing us to disguise ourselves much more easily among humans. His diet appealed to a small number of covens, who shared his moral compass and no longer wanted to be ensnared by their own blood-lust. Others partially adapted his diet to blend in better among humans as men expand further and further into the wilderness that used to be our refuge. The color of our eyes was a testament to our path. A pure animal diet resulted in golden eyes, while a mixed diet resulted in a burnt orange shade.

I admired Carlisle for his unwavering commitment to his humanity. He dominated his predatory instincts so completely that he was able to work as a medical doctor for many years prior to the Awakening. I asked him once why he would torment himself by being around so much temptation. He replied that it was not about him, it was about saving lives. Carlisle showed me the sanctity of all life, be it immortal or otherwise.

We were in our home in Denali, Alaska when the Awakening occurred. As a reflection of his affinity for humanity, Carlisle liked to consider us a family rather than a coven. I was pretending to be his adopted son along with Emmett, who joined us several decades ago. Emmett was a big bear of a man, which was oddly fitting because Carlisle stumbled across him after he was mauled by a bear while hunting. Like with me, Carlisle could not ignore his compassion telling him to save Emmett, and brought him into our family. At first his uncouth humor and constant childish pranks tested my patience, but I warmed up to him in the decades since. Behind his hulking exterior was a genuinely caring and loving soul. He became the little brother that I never thought I wanted.

Rounding out our little pretense was Esme, Carlisle's mate. Carlisle was attracted to her the moment he saw her hobble into his hospital for treatment of a broken arm and sprained ankle. She claimed that she had fallen down the stairs and broke through a door at the bottom. As if stairs could leave those hand print bruises on her arms and face.

Carlisle confided in me that he had never met a more beautiful creature in his four hundred years. He was torn between giving into his vampiric instincts to claim her as his own and respecting her right to live a human existence. Esme unfortunately had many more visits with Carlisle for medical treatment. One day I was in his office when she came in, I could hear her thoughts and realized she was as smitten by her chivalrous and kind doctor as Carlisle was with her. Esme wanted so much to confess her feeling and runaway from her abusive relationship, but she had a fifteen month old son to think about. I decided not to share the information with Carlisle, as it would only add to his torment.

I would come to regret that decision months later when Esme was brought into the hospital, bloody and battered. Her baby had died of a viral infection, and her husband irrationally blamed her for his son's death. In his rage he had beaten her within an inch of her life.

She was close to death when Carlisle got to her. In what she must of thought was her deathbed confession, she proclaimed her love for him. Carlisle could no longer deny his feelings and turned her to save her life.

I was happy that Carlisle was able to find his soul mate after hundreds of years being alone, he certainly deserved it more than most of our kind. I could understand Carlisle's love for Esme, as she was truly a wonderful person. Even though I was much older than her when she joined our family, she felt a maternal bond with me. Perhaps she saw in me the young man her son would never have a chance to become. I honestly felt no resentment for her need to mother Emmett and me. Perhaps I saw in her the mother that I no longer possessed.

Contrary to belief among the humans, not every single vampire was in on the military plans carried out by the Volturi. Many of us simply were trying to live what lives we could in the shadows, forever watching, never participating. We were as shocked as our human neighbors when the nukes destroyed the major cities. When it became clearer and clearer that the invasion was being carried out by the Volturi, we grew increasingly nervous by how outnumbered we were at our Alaskan home town by the humans. If we were discovered, we would be hard pressed to defend ourselves from the inevitable mob out for blood without resorting to violence. It was unlikely they could be convinced that we were not involved in the catastrophe befalling their people. So we made the decision to seek shelter in the occupied areas until the war ended.

Due to Carlisle's relationship with the Triumvirate, he was able to secure an audience with Legate Jane once we made it into friendly territory. I could see from Jane's thoughts that she had no love for Carlisle or our way of life, but she respected him due to how well regarded he was by the royal family. Carlisle was intrigued by Jane's offer to oversee the new blood bank network. It would offer our brethren with conventional diets a source of nourishment without killing or harming humans. He was offered resources to perform research on synthesized blood as a viable alternative to human blood, something which could benefit humans and vampires alike. To sweeten the deal, the Volturi would even allow him to continue practicing medicine within the human colonies.

Once settled in, Esme and Emmett decided to join the rebuilding effort, helping the engineering teams with restoring the devastated areas to a habitable state. Esme was a natural at renovating old decrepit houses, and now she was able to practice her art at a city level scale.

As for me, Jane was ecstatic to learn of my talent and offered me a position with her Inquisitors. And I surprised Carlisle by accepting her offer on the spot.

I could tell he was disappointed by my decision, knowing the brutal reputation of the Order of Inquisitors. However, once he understood my reasoning I was able to gain back some of his approval. I explained that with my powers I would easily be able to extract information from prisoners without resorting to violence. I was convinced that I could spare them from the more torturous methods of interrogation that I saw in Jane's mind.

Oh how naive I had been!

I realized very quickly that obtaining information was secondary to the Inquisitors. Many of them simply enjoyed inflicting pain, and Jane was the worst of them all. I gleamed from her thoughts how much she enjoyed using her talent on her victims.

She was gifted with the ability to project pain into people's minds, to make them suffer unimaginable torment while leaving them physically intact. On the few interrogations that I accompanied her on, she rarely even asked any questions, content with simply breaking her suspects down into a whimpering, sobbing huddle on the floor.

Afterwards she would ask me what went through the prisoners' minds, and I would be disturbed by the delight that danced in her eyes when I recounted their agonized hopelessness. But, despite how despicable I found the Order, and Jane personally, I continued in my duty. If I could spare even one prisoner from unnecessary torture than it would've been worth the deal I had made with the devil.

My phone rang and I stared at the caller ID, it was from Jane's personal line. I picked it up immediately.

"Cullen, report to the airfield in 30 minutes, we are going on a little field trip." Jane's childish voice came through the speaker. How could that tiny voice belong to someone so monstrous?

"Yes Legate, I will see you there." I hang up and grabbed my blood red cloak. Other may wear it as a badge of honor. I thought it was a convenient way of hiding my shame.

##################

We traveled to Missouri in Jane's private plane. She had acquired the one formally used by the U.S. President, as he certainly had no use for it anymore. The moment I had come into contact, I realized that Jane was coming here for Swan. As I endured her thoughts for the flight, I pitied Swan more and more. She was in for a great deal of suffering. I actually hoped that Carlisle failed to keep her alive before we got there, it would certainly be a better end then the several possibilities that Jane was considering. She was in a rare good mood, humming an unfamiliar tune and swing her legs in her seat. It was quite a disturbing sight to witness.

We took the motorcade directly to Eternal Life once we landed. Needless to say Carlisle was not happy to see us.

_She's not taking my patient. _I heard from his mind. I gave him an apologetic look.

"Dr. Cullen, we are here to take custody of your patient, who is wanted for crimes against the Empire." Jane commanded. She made no attempt at any pretense at respect that she usually showed toward Carlisle. I was surprised how calmly Carlisle received her demand, almost as if he was anticipating it.

"Legate Jane, I'm certainly as interested as anyone to see justice carried out. However, Captain Swan has just endured several rounds of extensive and invasive surgeries. She is in no shape to be transported," Carlisle said in a clinical manner, giving him an air of authority without directly challenging Jane's order.

"Given the high profile nature of this case and the intense media focus, it wouldn't look great if you were to take a critically injured prisoner off to interrogation without allowing her to properly recover. Wouldn't it be more prudent to give her a chance to heal up first?" He continued reasonably. I was amazed by how well Carlisle had thought out his argument. It seemed too coincidental Carlisle was aware of the media interest in this case. I suddenly wondered if I was looking at Rosalie Hale's "inside source."

Jane stood seething for a long time. She was pissed at the position Carlisle put her in, but could not think of a way to counter his logic. Finally, she relented.

"Fine. She will stay here until she is well enough to leave this hospital under her own power. But I want to see her _now_, that is not negotiable."

Carlisle nodded respectfully, "Of course Jane, please follow me." Inwardly he enjoyed a moment of victory at buying Swan more time before meeting her fate.

As we walked Carlisle broadcasted his thoughts to me. _Watch Jane, Edward, come get me if she uses her ability on Isabella. She is still very weak and even a mental assault may send her into shock._ I subtly acknowledged his request from behind Jane.

Jane placed a hand on Carlisle's shoulder when he reached for the door to Swan's room. "Thank you, Doctor." It was a clear dismissal. She did not want him to warn Swan of our visit. Like all predators, she enjoyed pouncing on unsuspecting prey.

Carlisle stood aside and allowed Jane to pass. He glanced at me once more. _Remember Edward, watch her closely._

I pulled my hood firmly over my head before trailing Jane into the room. It was a way to distance myself and allowed me to endure watching her work. When I looked up I was stunned by what I was seeing.

She was covered in bandages almost head to toe, eyeing us wearily, yet she was still, without a doubt, the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. _Those photos the media showed of her certainly did not do her any justice, _I thought randomly. Her beauty was not flashy like Rosalie Hale's, it was more a subdued radiance, illuminating her features. I scrutinized the few areas not hidden behind layers of gauze, from her full mahogany locks flowing around a heart shaped face to her wide chocolate eyes set against flawless pale skin. She looked tired, battered, and bruised.

She was a vision.

I whiffed the air to try to capture her scent, simply curious whether she smelled as heavenly as her appearance. I had no fear of stirring my blood-lust, as I was confident in my control after decades of practice. Initially I was disappointed to find that the stinging smell of antiseptics blanketed the entire room, masking her almost completely. I tried harder to pierce the artificial smell of the room and the medicinal tang of morphine and anti-inflammatories running through her veins.

_Ah...t__here she is._

I instantly stiffen as my senses locked in on her natural fragrance. Even buried so deeply underneath the overwhelming odors flowing through the room and coursing though her body, Isabella had the most enticing essence I had ever encountered. I could feel the venom pooling in my throat. I swallowed and welcomed the burning sensation of my venom to distract me from my dark thoughts. I rooted myself behind Jane, struggling not to pounce on Isabella and drain her right then and there. After what seemed like forever, I managed to overcome the ferocious killer instinct I had thought I long suppressed. Thank god that her scent was so diluted in her current state, or I would've never been able to contain myself.

_Who IS this woman?_

Jane's voice snapped me out of my trance. As I listened to their conversation, I was impressed by Isabella's demeanor. She was obviously nervous to be face to face with Jane, but did not cower or simper at her appearance. Her voice matched her appearance wonderfully, a soothing soprano. I became distracted once again as I stared at the source of her voice, her luscious full kissable lips. _Whoa, kissable, where did that come from?_

I was surprised by Jane's self control, half expecting her to fry Isabella's mind to a crisp as soon as we stepped through the door. I was sick of her demented thoughts from the flight over, so I had closed my mind off as we entered the room. Now I opened myself up out of curiosity.

My eyes widen in shocked to learn she had been using her powers _the __entire time_.

Outwardly she was speaking normally, centuries of training taught her never to betray emotion to the enemy. But inwardly...inwardly she was screaming in frustration. I winced as I listened in to her thoughts._ Burn! burn you bitch! why isn't this WORKING!_

I moved my eyes over to Isabella once more, flabbergasted that she appeared to be unaware of Jane's continuing assault. In an attempt to find some answers, I shifted my attention to capture her thoughts. If I thought I was in shock before, it was nothing compared to what I found now.

In my time as an Inquisitor, I have encountered vampires who were able to project mental shielding to protect their minds. I would encounter a barrier of sorts when I attempted a reading. Most of the time I was skilled enough to break through, either through brute force like smashing a wall with a sledge hammer, or by slipping through cracks detected through subtle probing. But when I looked at Isabella I found...nothing.

There was nothing there. It was like casting a stone into a bottomless chasm, or reaching infinitely into a void. There was no resistance or wall, it was as if she was not sitting living and breathing in front of me. This was unlike anything I had ever experienced before. I was feeling disconcerted by the conflicting signals my senses were sending me - my eyes and ears telling me there was a human in this room, my talent insisting there was no one there. _What is she?_

_Edward! What the fuck is wrong with you?_ I started at Jane's harsh thoughts. She had finished her conversation with Isabella and was on her way out the door. I gave myself a mental shake, and followed her. On the way out I took one last glance at Isabella. Whatever Jane had said had obviously shaken her badly. Her face was visibly paler than before, and a small tremor appeared to run through her body. I had to fight off a sudden irrational urge to take her in my arms and comfort her.

Once we walked far enough away out of human hearing, Jane whirled around to face me. "Tell me." She demanded. I understood what she wanted.

"Jane, my powers did not work either. It was as if there was a massive void in the space she occupied. There wasn't even the inkling of a shield to push against." I answered honestly.

"What the hell is she?" Jane muttered. I nodded my head in agreement. Isabella was certainly an intriguing puzzle.

"Well, this certainly changes things" Jane said. I could see her mental wheels turning and decided to interject.

"Actually, Legate, I don't see how it does. Carlisle's argument is still valid. We can't just take her out of here with so much attention on this case."

"She has to be made to _suffer._" Jane growled angrily.

"And she will, once she is healthy enough," I placated. "Besides, it will give us time to study her, learn how she is able to defend against us. We need to know if its only her or if the human resistance has developed a way to counteract our abilities."

I could see that my suggestion was working on Jane. "Fine, what do you propose?"

I laid out my plan to her, she wasn't happy about the wait, but agreed that it was our best approach until we learned more. I was relieved, as it would keep Jane away from Isabella for some time, and, if I was honest, secretly pleased, as it would give me a chance to personally spend more time with her. I was determined to figure out the mystery that was Isabella Swan, and maybe, just maybe, find a way to save her life.

But first...first I had to do something to retain control when I'm around her. I made my way to seek out Carlisle, hoping that my odd request would not make me sound like a demented pervert.


	6. In Wonderland

**A/N: **I'm introducing another few familiar faces today. I should mention that the time-line of the last few chapters all overlap and there is a bit of nonlinear storytelling.

Also, thank you for those who set alerts to this story. I hope you will bear with me for these earlier chapters. It's a little slow going to get all the players in place before the plot kicks off. I'm writing the next few chapters in parallel as they will be tightly grouped time and space wise. So you may not see another release until next week.

* * *

Chapter 5 – In Wonderland

I looked at my watch, _11:45pm__, __August__ 12, 2010_.

Familiar sense of giddiness filled me as I stared at the beautiful and elegant contraption strapped to my wrist. I would never get tired of admiring it. The timepiece was unique in form and function. It was linked to the Atomic Clock held deep in the bowels of Volterra to provide precision down to the micro-second, accurate for the next million years.

Beyond the device's unparalleled time keeping functions, it also received real time telemetry data from several orbital satellites circling the globe to pinpoint location of the wearer anywhere on the planet. To compare its accuracy to commercial GPS devices would be like comparing my Porsche 911 Turbo to a Fiat 500.

The wrist watch has evolved with the cutting edge of technology over the years, but it has retained most of its original charm. A gold bezel surrounded the obsidian face of the watch. The thick leather bracelet wrapped around my wrist held an intricate pattern of the symbol for infinity. It was the one accessory that I would wear no matter how much it clashed with my fashion sense, as it was the most precious thing held by all members of my Order – The Order of Oracles.

Those outside of our Order never fully understood our obsession with time keeping and navigation instruments. Whereas they see only a fancy gadget, something fascinating but ultimately frivolous, the watch meant so much more to us. This small device was the bedrock, the foundation on which the Order was built. Without which we would be lost.

For the longest time, a vampire with the Sight was considered cursed, someone to be pitied. Like the mind readers, the Sight could be a crippling disability. We had little control over the frequency and nature of the visions we were bombarded with, and would often find ourselves left disoriented after they pass, unsure of where and when we were for a time. We lived in constant fear that one day we would become trapped in our own minds, unable to distinguish the realities of our visions for the physical world in our present. Those with Sight were inevitably reduced to little more than zombies, mumbling their visions with barely any coherency, when they were not just rendered outright catatonic. They could not even feed themselves, but instead had to be kept alive by the Sirens.

The watch changed all that. It became our constant against the chaos of time and space, our lifeline in the turbulent seas of our visions. Through training, we learned to anchor ourselves in the present using our watches. We developed a constant awareness of the time and location displayed on our wrists so we have a beacon to guide us back to our physical reality once the visions end.

I brushed my fingers across my watch fondly as if caressing a faithful companion. I was grateful the Order found me, and gave me the training to retain some semblance of normalcy. I had no memories of my human existence beyond what Delphi told me. Delphi was the head of the Oracle Order and my maker. She found me in an asylum in America during her travels. Asylums were popular before the Awakening as a food source, as the insane had no families and their deaths easily justified as self inflicted. She said that when she was ready to take me, she was startled that my mumblings matched some of her visions. She suddenly realized that I was exhibiting all the classic signs of someone advanced in the Sight, only that I was still human. Usually talents lay dormant in our human state, only to mature when we have transformed to our new lives. She was fascinated that I could be so gifted as a human and wished to see my full potential realized.

The years following my transformation were painful. Despite Delphi's training, I struggled with controlling my visions and preventing them from overwhelming me. Delphi said that my difficulties were simply due to how powerfully my gift had manifested, well beyond anyone could have ever conceived. I was able to see events in the past and future which were years beyond the next gifted Oracle, with level of detail unheard of among the Order. But my strength was a double edged sword, as my visions shifted constantly as variables changed, so I was bombarded with near infinite number of possible outcomes at all times. I was lost for a time, living simultaneously in the past, present, and future. Everywhere and nowhere. It was decades before I was able to gain enough control to distinguish my visions from my reality. And then years after that to willfully access and interpret my visions. But once I did, I rose quickly within the Order, gaining favor with the Triumvirate themselves. I was now the most sought after Oracle in the world besides Delphi.

I slipped gracefully through the gates of Volterra at 11:59pm just as I had foreseen. Struggling to juggle all of my shopping bags, I greeted the Centurions guarding the inner sanctum, "What's up fellas. Any thoughts on my offer?"

"Sorry Alice, me and Julius here have kept this look for the last 200 years. And we aim to keep it for the next 200." Markum said stiffly. He knew I just loved to bust on him because of his stoic nature.

"Oh well, if you or Jules change your minds, you know where to find me. See you later, Marky!" I skipped down the hall to the stairway. Markum's growl floated to my ears. He hated my nicknames. I caught a faint muttering about "hyperactive pixies" as I danced up the stairs.

Delphi often chided me for what she perceived as immature behavior not befitting those of the Order. "Act your age," she would lecture, "just because you look like a teenager doesn't mean you need to behave like one."

I rolled my eyes at the memory, _or vision? not that it matters._ I missed out on my true teenage years locked away in my own mind in an asylum, and I planned on making up my lost time. For all my vaunted powers to pierce time and space, I could never see into my own past as a human. So I planned on experiencing everything I missed out on. I figured I deserved to shirk my responsibilities once in a while to behave like a crazy fashion obsessed teenager, since I never had a chance to be one.

Putting away the remnants of my shopping spree, I threw on the large blue cloak marking my Order. Not for the first time, I cursed the fashion blind founders of the Order for creating this monstrous uniform. If I wasn't sure that Delphi would throw me off the palace rooftop for blasphemy - and I was pretty certain, since I've seen it - I would have altered mine long ago. The cloak engulfed my tiny frame, so my own, far superior outfit was completely covered. As a tiny rebellious gesture, I refused to put up my hood as I strode into the Temple, so my short, stylishly spiky hair bounced with my every step.

The Temple laid at the heart of the Oracle domain within Volterra. It was a meditation chamber where we could focus our energies for our prophecies. In the center sat a circle of Oracles. Each had a far away look in their eyes as their hands flew across pieces of paper in front of them, writing or drawing furiously. The sheets were filled with images and words that each Oracle derived from their visions. By working in close proximity we often amplified our abilities and received clearer looks through space time.

I tap one on the shoulder to notify him of my presence. He slowly came out of his trance and glanced at his watch to ground himself, then removed himself from the circle to make room for me. I sank down on the floor and tucked my feet underneath me. Picking up one of the pencils, I rolled it between my fingers while I laid out fresh blank sheets of paper in front of me. Taking an unneeded breath, I remove the mental levees in my mind and allow the deluge to wash over me.

_Marcus standing by the burning ashes of his wife, screaming until he has torn his vocal cords._

_Aro shaking hands with__ a man in a military uniform, the man looked resign__ed__ and defeated._

_The Triumvirate entering their command codes, triggering the nukes they had secretly planted around the world._

_A human man in an unfamiliar uniform, drinking and crying in an office._

_A man __fighting a woman in a dark room, their fiery hair__ flow wildly with their movement__. He lunges at her and they crash through the wall.__ A __sudden dark fog blows through and obscures them f__rom view__._

_A helicopter plummeting toward the earth, its rotary blades shattered and raining debris.__ The __fog fills the world and blots out__ the __sky__._

_Volterra disappears in a flash of light, __the __fog again rolls in__ to blanket and muffle the explosion._

_A man in a Centurion uniform, his hair golden like the sun. His hands caress my face as he leans __in to kiss me. The now familiar __miasma blinds me before he connects with my lips._

_I'm lying on the ground, surrounded by my fellow Oracles. I feel __pain burn through my immortal body as the __fog consumes me, smothering me in nothingness._

My eyes snapped open, my breathing irregular from the intensity of the visions. If I was human I would be hyperventilating. I instinctively looked to my wrist watch – _12:34 am__, __August__13, 2010__, Volterra_.

I was in Volterra, I was safe. I was not burning and dying. I tried to focus my thoughts, to look beyond that final moment. I encountered _nothing._

I concentrated harder, straining until my head ached from effort, but to no avail. An abyss lay beyond that vision that I could not penetrate. I looked down at my scribbles from my session. The words "Help Her" were repeated over and over on the page. What did this mean? What was that fog obscuring my visions?

And who was that gorgeous man with the golden hair?

##################

To: _Esme1895_

From: _Faithful_Healer_

My Dearest Esme,

The blood bank project is going well. I am very pleased that so many in the vampiric society are embracing the idea of the blood bank. Many I spoke to are tired of killing to live. It reinforces my belief that we are not born to be monsters, and that we can strive to overcome our nature. With any luck, I hope to begin the next phase of the project very soon, to develop an artificial food source, one that will mimic the taste and nourishment provided by human blood. Perhaps then we can learn to coexist in peace without fear and anger.

The hospital received a famous patient today, or should I say infamous. Isabella Swan. You remember how the news was all talking about her over what happened to Legate Jane's brother? She is in pretty bad shape. I barely managed to pull her through. She will require additional surgery and extensive rehabilitation, but I'm confident that she will make a full recovery. Now if only I can buy enough time for her _to_ recover. I can't imagine Jane will be very merciful toward her brother's killer. After all, how many of us came into this immortal life with a blood relation accompanying us, much less a twin brother?

I think Jane's love for Alec was the only human emotion in her inhuman heart, and I shudder to think how much crueler she has gotten after his passing.

I miss you dearly and hope your project is going well.

Love,

Carlisle.

##################

To: _Faithful_Healer_

From: _Esme1895_

My Love,

I may have the perfect solution to your problem. It is quiet clever if I do say so myself. In my recent conversations with Emmett, it is pretty clear that he is growing quite close to a certain Miss Rosalie Hale. I must admit that I was surprised to learn that, given how smitten he had been with the sisters in the Denali Coven. Not that I blamed him of course. After all, the Denali sisters were former members of the Siren Order for a reason. I think they even laid claim to originating the myth of the Succubus during their days with the Order.

According to Kate, Emmett was in the middle of his latest attempt to woo Irina when the sisters met up with Rosalie to catch up on old times. Sparks flew, and they've been seeing each other ever since.

Perhaps you can have Emmett leak the information of Isabella's capture and current condition to Rosalie? It will be much harder for Jane to take revenge under a public limelight.

My project is going very well. Columbus will always hold a special place in my heart. After all, it's where I met you. I miss you as well and look forward to returning to you soon.

Yours Forever,

Esme.

##################

To: _Esme1895_

From: _Faithful_Healer_

Darling Esme,

How did I end up with someone so brilliant as well as so beautiful? The media coverage around Isabella has tied Jane's hands and limited her options. She has no choice but to try her in public now. That means I will at least get the chance to heal Isabella before she has to face a trial. Although after my conversation with Edward, I must admit I have an ulterior motive for wanting to keep Isabella here.

Yes - Edward came on official Inquisitor duty with Jane. I am still not completely happy with his choice to join the Order, but I can't fault his reasons. I only hope that the Order does not fragment his spirit irrevocably. Despite all his cynicism for the world, deep down I know he still cares greatly for others. He experiences everything so intensely that I fear what horrors he must face working for the Inquisitors.

But I digress, as I mentioned, Edward had accompanied Jane here to "interrogate" Isabella. I could tell Jane had no such innocent intentions just by looking at Edward's face. I feared for Isabella's safety even after what we did. Imagine my surprise when Edward found me later and told me that neither her power nor his had apparently had any affect on Isabella.

I have never seen Edward so unsettled before. He can only describe it as sensing a mental void where she sat on her bed. I was well versed with vampiric talents from my studies at Volterra, including all known forms of shielding, but never have I heard of such a reaction before. I admit that my curiosity is peaked at this strange phenomenon. I plan to request access to the Volturi Library Archives to research any prior incidents that match Edward's description. Hopefully the next time that Eleazar and Carmen come to visit Tanya I can also pick his brains on the nature of this ability. If you recall, Eleazar spent many years in the Guard seeking talented individuals, so I'm hoping his experience can shed some light on this situation.

Let me tell you, if I thought I was surprised by Edward's recap of his encounter with Isabella, I nearly fell on the ground with shock at his next request. Esme, you will not believe what he asked for…he wanted all the clothes we cut off of Isabella when they brought her in! I thought he had turned into a demented pervert. It certainly didn't help that he seemed so flustered when I asked him why he needed her discarded clothing. I swear Esme, I've never seen Edward so embarrassed before, not in a hundred years. He muttered he needed a private place to stay where he can be alone with her clothes for a while. You should've seen how comically his eyes widened when he realized how it sounded. I don't think I had such a good laugh in years.

Finally Edward was able to explain his request once we both calmed down, and it just added to my interest in Isabella. He had convinced Jane to let him stay undercover at the hospital and be involved in Isabella's treatment. I didn't object as he certainly had enough medical training to qualify for the job and it would be great to have him so close again. But apparently there is one major hurdle; he cannot overcome his blood-lust triggered by Isabella's scent. As you know, Edward has spectacular control over his instincts, probably second only to my own. To have such an adverse reaction…I suspect that Edward has found his Singer.

I was hoping that we would never have to be put into this situation again after what happened with Emmett, but at least we can take steps to prevent what happened from happening here. Edward is hoping that a few weeks spent locked in a room with Isabella's blood drenched old clothing will desensitize him to her scent. For the sake of his sanity, I hope he is right. Esme, there's a fondness in his voice and a spark in his eyes when he talks about Isabella. I wonder if it's simple curiosity at her odd ability that's making him endure so much torture to be near her.

As for Isabella, I'm going to assign Tanya to take care of her while she mends. They share so much in common that I hope Isabella will open up to her. She's in for a rough time Esme, and soon she's going to need all the friends that she can get.

With Love,

Carlisle.


	7. The White Queen

**A/N: **I alluded to Tanya in the last chapter, to be fully introduced here. I feel like she gets crapped on a lot in fan fiction. Given I think all vegetarian vampires are inherently compassionate and humane to consciously choose not to take human life, I'm going to be a little nicer with her. This chapter marks a number of milestones for my story. It will be the first real meeting between our heroes and the first true POV switch, as well as the longest I have written so far.

Special acknowledgement to **MissAlex**. I am a big fan of her work, and to have her praise is a great motivator for me. I'm very honored to make it to her favorite author's list and to have her pimp out my story to others:) You can find a link to her very excellent "Rebel Without a Cause" through my home page. I think it might be a contender for longest Twilight fan fiction on this site. It is quite epic.

As a word of warning, my Bella may have negative things to say about vampire romances, some of it might even be a bit meta about the canon series. However, that's done just for the ironic humor, and keeps to the personality of this version of her. I want to be clear - I am obviously a fan of the characters and the series, or else why would I bother investing so much time writing about them? And as I stated in the summary, this _will_ be the canon pairings, so never fear.

* * *

Chapter 6 - The White Queen

**BPOV**

"I can't believe _this_ passes for entertainment." I muttered to no one in particular. The remote was just out of my reach and I was being subjected to, in my opinion, the worst movie ever made.

As far as I could figure it out, it was some melodramatic vampire/human love story. I rolled my eyes at all the standard soap opera cliches - she's desperately in love with him while he goes all Byronic over his feelings for her. Then she begs him, _begs, _to be changed so they can be together forever. He resists of course, ever the self-sacrificing noble hero, but ultimately relents because he _lurves _her and wants to honor her desire. Hell, they even covered the marriage and pregnancy cliches! _Gag me with a spoon._

I suppose I was just not in the target demographic.

Years spent on the front-lines pretty much dispelled any romantic notions I had about vampires. Cynically, I thought it was sure to be a great propaganda tool for the tweens and teenagers in human colonies. I could just picture them growing up enamored with the idea of a vampiric white knight, swooping down to save them from human mediocrity. _That much more malleable for their blood sucking masters. _

I guess I shouldn't be so surprised that so many in Hollywood jumped at a chance to work with the vampires. They were one step away from being bloodsuckers anyway. Probably ecstatic at the chance to work with kindred spirits. And to think I used to be a fan of the actress from her work in that Jodie Foster movie.

Once I again I cursed my immobility. Carlisle was right about my recovery being "difficult." I spent my first few days after regaining consciousness just staring at a ceiling as I recovered from bouts of reconstructive surgery to rebuild my hip and shoulder. Then a few more staring at the floor as they performed integrumentary surgery to repair the burns on my back. My initial relief when Jane didn't return gave way to boredom and frustration. As weak as I was, I was still a prisoner. I was still strapped to the bed at night and not allowed to leave my room unsupervised. For god sakes, was my reputation that bad? I couldn't walk or move my right arm. What did they think, I was going to escape and crawl across miles of hostile terrain on one arm?

Apparently the Inquisitors left orders to isolate me from the general population. They did not want me interacting with any of the patients, or for that matter, much of the hospital staff. They wanted to control the information flow and spin anything that came out of my detainment. That was the toughest part, being alone with my thoughts. Every time I closed my eyes, I would see _them_, waiting for me behind my eye lids.

I would've lost it completely if it wasn't for Carlisle. He would often sit with me late into the night, offering tales from his hundreds of years roaming this earth. Carlisle never exposed any vampiric secrets of course, but I couldn't help but be memorized by his first hand experience during the Revolution, the Civil War, and both World Wars.

He told me of his missionary work in some of most dangerous war-torn areas in the world, where the jungles blotted out the sun to hide his true nature from the natives. I was shocked that Carlisle had been a doctor for much of his immortal life. I idly wondered just how many lives Carlisle single handed saved in his centuries of service, and how many people today were descendants of those people he saved.

Just how many people owed their very existence to Carlisle Cullen? Hundreds? Thousands? The number boggled the mind.

I learned that Carlisle was the Chief of Medicine here at Eternal Life. And while we were deep in occupied territory, he still managed a mainly human staff. Only the rare few vampires who had adapted his unique diet had enough control to be around so much blood.

I must admit, I was very surprised when Carlisle explained his eye color to me. He was extremely amused when I compared his diet to New Age Vegans. He said no one ever thought about a name for this life style, and promised to credit me for introducing such an apt analogy. After learning that, any remaining reservation I had about Carlisle dissipated. He wasn't a vampire doctor, he was just a doctor. I just couldn't mustard up any hatred for this man who worked tireless to mend my broken body and preserve my mental sanity.

A sanity that was rapidly being endangered by the banality of this movie. Couldn't they at least hire some decent actors? As I sat pondering just how many meaningful looks the two main characters could exchange over the course of a scene, the locks clicked and the door to my room swung open. Instinctively I tensed until my eyes took in the strawberry blond hair and the shapely figure, "just in time Tanya, I don't think I could watch any more of this thing."

The gorgeous blond in question was my doctor, nurse, and babysitter all rolled up in one. When Carlisle first informed me that he was turning over my day to day care to another vampire, I did not react well. I could not move my limbs and needed full time care, and the thought of a vampire seeing me in such a vulnerable state was not comforting. Unfortunately, for a high profile prisoner like me, they wanted all contact limited to non-human personnel. They did not want to risk resistance sympathizers from having access to me. Needless to say I was less than friendly when Carlisle first introduced Tanya as my private physician. She was so painfully beautiful that just looking at her made me want to go on a diet. The only thing that relaxed me a little were her eyes, the same golden shade as Carlisle's. He told me that his family owed a lot to Tanya and her family, and made me promise to give her a chance for his sake.

Soon however, I realized Tanya shared much more with Carlisle than just her eyes. For the first few weeks, Tanya had to take complete care of me - feeding me, bathing me, cleaning after me. She was extremely gentle and patient, even when I would lose my temper at her out of frustration at being so weak. Like Carlisle, she would share stories from her life with me. I was shocked when she told me she was actually much older than Carlisle, although she wouldn't reveal her exact age.

Whereas Carlisle's compassion for humanity translated into pacifism, Tanya's compassion translated to a fierce protection of the innocent. I saw much of myself in her, that burning need to shield those who could not protect themselves from the monsters who preyed on the weak. Our bond deepened when I learned she had once been a combat pilot during World War II. She had used a Soviet alias to join the VVS and flew in the night bomber regiment. We spent many hours discussing our days in flight school, comparing the merits of different combat tactics and equipment, and swapping mission stories. At first, I felt uncomfortable sharing my experiences, unsure how she would feel about my stories fighting against vampiric pilots. But soon I realized that she held no animosity toward me, as I surprisingly had none toward her. We were just fellow warriors, swapping old war stories. I grew to respect Tanya as much as Carlisle, and even more so, came to think of her as a friend and a kindred spirit.

Tanya turned her eyes to the screen. "I'll have you know that this is a very popular movie. You just can't appreciate a good romance because you haven't gotten laid in a while and can't take care of it yourself right now. You know...I can help you with that if you like." She winked.

For someone so old, Tanya had a surprisingly juvenile sense of humor. I learned the hard way just how juvenile one day when she was wheeling me to radiology. It was my first time out of my room, and I was amazed by the multitude of reactions I was eliciting. Whereas on the base I was used to subtle stares or soft whispers, here it was a hundred times worse. The majority were looking at me like I was the devil incarnate, a combination of fear and hate. "Fucking terrorist..." I would hear, "just another bloodbag." Then there were those who looked at me with something akin to awe. That came from the human staff we passed, when they thought no one was looking. Those were the worst.

I felt I was letting them down, that I failed in my duty. As I sat slumped in my seat, Tanya's voice cut through my thoughts, "So this pilot was out with her man on a picnic date. The guy asked her for a blow job. She pores cognac on his dick and sets it on fire. He yells in pain and jumps into the the near by pond." She paused, waiting for my full attention. She's got it. "So he jumps out yelling, 'What the fuck did you do that for!' She just shrugs and says, 'When I go down, I go down in flames.'"

Now being a military brat, I heard my share of raunchy jokes, but there were just some places you never expect it. Like church...or a hospital corridor. I flushed red, and completely forgot about the stares the rest of the way there.

That was another fact about myself that I wished Tanya never learned, I was an easy blusher. For supposedly being a bad ass killer, I would turn this side of cherry at the drop of a hat. Anger, embarrassment, stress...any strong emotion would set me aflame. And given how frequently I fell in public, I have had enough experience to chart the course of my blushes. Depending on how strongly I felt, it would start with my cheeks, move to my ears, down my neck, across my chest, then slowly spread across the rest of my body. It's my patented Bella Mortification Scale.

Normally it was easy to hide in public as I was almost always wearing a full body flight suit with a flight helmet. Of course, it was impossible to hide this side of myself with Tanya, as the first time she stripped me to give me a sponge bath, I turned redder than a tomato. Since then, she's tried to get a rise out of me every chance she got. Today she managed a six point five on my mortification scale.

"No thanks Grandma. That would be like doing it with a popsicle, hardly a turn on," I shot back. Just because my body blushed easily didn't mean I couldn't give as good as I got. I was still a fighter jock after all. Besides, I had lots of practice given how much Angela used to tease me.

I sobered up immediately at the thought. That familiar hole opening in my chest as I once again struggled with my guilt. She trusted me to get her home safe, to get her back to Ben, and I failed. I could've been faster, more alert, done something. _Should've _done something.

"Well, let's get you ready," Tanya interrupted my thoughts. If she noticed my mood shift she chose not to comment on it. "You got a big day after all."

I groaned at the reminder. Today was the first of my scheduled physical therapy sessions. While I was looking forward to the first steps to regaining my mobility, I was dreading being poked and prodded in the process. Tanya helped me out of my gown into a simple workout outfit - a black sports bra and jogging shorts, with a loose fitting t-shirt on top.

I glanced down at my shirt and noticed the words written in bold red letters _Vampires Suck Hard_. "Geez, thanks, Tanya."

"Don't mention it Bella. Now up you go." Tanya effortlessly lifted me out of bed and into my wheelchair. I settled in and braced myself for another round of stares as we headed down the corridor. I tried distracting myself by talking to Tanya.

"So are you doing the therapy session or is Carlisle?" Both Tanya and Carlisle had mastered so many different medical disciplines over the years that they were specialists in every conceivable field.

"Neither actually. Carlisle is flying to Italy for a research project, so I need to take over his administrative duties with the blood bank. So someone else will be overseeing your therapy."

I craned my neck awkwardly to stare at her in shock. "What? Who? Can't you do it?" I was only just starting to get comfortable with Tanya in my personal space, and was not looking forward to dealing with anyone else.

"Oh don't worry, he's very well trained. You'll be in great hands. And no, running the blood bank is a full time job. Even for someone as awesome as I am," Tanya smirked. "I will barely be able to keep up my other responsibilities to you while holding down the fort for Carlisle." She sounded so sincere that I almost believed her, _almost _if not for that mischievous gleam in her eyes.

I scanned the therapy room when we came through the double doors. It was set up like a traditional exercise room, with free weights, medicine balls, and mats strewed randomly across the tiny room. In the middle of the room there was a standard all purpose examination table. I was in the middle of counting the number of exits when my eyes rested on the only other occupant in the room.

The first thing I noticed about him was his hair. It was the most spectacular case of bed hair I have ever seen. As a woman used to seeing military buzz cuts for the last few years, my brain momentarily froze up by the gravity defying head of hair in front of me. I found myself itching for a comb or a brush to get that unruly hair under control myself.

The next thing I noticed were his eyes, they were the same caramel colored orbs I was used to seeing on Carlisle and Tanya, framed in a devastatingly handsome face. _Seriously, do all vampires look like that? No wonder they have so many groupies._

He looked younger than Carlisle, but not by much. It was pointless to guess at their ages based on their appearance anyway.

But the most prominent thing about him, the one that latched onto my mind, was the light tan covering his face and arms. It made him look more human than any vampire I have ever seen. "Wait a minute, you guys can tan? Nobody told me that you guys can tan?"

Tanya chuckled from behind me, "Bella, this is Edward. Edward, meet Captain Isabella Swan."

**EPOV**

She was looking much better than the last time I saw her. The bandages around her head and limbs were gone, leaving faint traces of scarred tissue visible in the light. Much of her bruising had faded to a muted yellow, merging with her creamy white skin. She looked even more beautiful than I remember, if that were possible.

I recalled the Inquisitor report on her crash site and was amazed by the speed of her recovery. Her ship had broken completely apart when it hit the ground, strewing wreckage for a good quarter mile across the Ozark landscape. It was amazing she was able to survive that crash with all her extremities intact. The report noted that two pod like devices survived the crash relatively undamaged. However, when the recovery team attempted to open them, they evidently triggered some sort of bobby trap. All contents within each pod were vaporized by hidden incendiary charges, destroying any chance to discover the purpose of the devices. The mystery of Isabella's mission so deep within our territories was just one more motivator for getting closer to her.

I had been holding my breath since I heard their approach down the hall, now I hesitantly filled my lungs to see if my new found control was working. That now familiar combination of freesia and strawberries invaded my nostrils and I tensed at the sensation. It was much stronger then my initial encounter weeks ago, and was now mixed with an alluring new scent of vanilla. I forced myself to take breath after breath, and was pleased that my animal self was just a quiet hiss in the back of my mind rather than the loud roar I half expected.

I thought back to my days of being locked up in a room, surrounded by Isabella's old clothing. Carlisle was helpful enough to not only supply me with the tattered remains of her blood stained flight suit, but also her discarded gowns so that her scent was always fresh. It was the most agonizing experience I have had since the three days of fire during my turning. It was as if my hundred years of training were stripped away and I was a feral New Born once again. My mind was consistently plagued by images of Isabella, of consuming her, feeling her twitch and moan as I drew out the precious liquids from her body...it drove me to near madness. The only thing that saved me from doing something I would forever regret was Tanya.

She began sitting with me, distracting me with talks of times past. In my delirium toward the end I would attack her out of confusion, as she often came in with Isabella's delicious scent lingering on her skin. Fortunately, she could easily defend herself and restrained me until my sanity took hold. Her age afforded her the strength and experience to counter my half crazed attacks. Without her intervention, I would've never found the fortitude to remaster my control of my blood-lust.

I remembered the first time I met Tanya and her sisters. It was a difficult time for us. Through some cosmic joke, Emmett ran into his Singer in this remote Washington town we settled in, and he could not overcome his instincts. And his Singer? Well, she happened to be the daughter of the police chief. Afterwards, we had to abandon our home quickly before the tiny town turned their suspicions on us.

Of course, we had contingency plans in case humans got too curious, but we never anticipated executing those plans with an emotionally broken vampire in tow. Emmett was a wreck over what he had done. Before then, he never tasted human blood, never realized how much of a predatory species we really were. He was suffering from crippling remorse over what happened, and perhaps even worse, from his intense guilt at how pleasurable it was and how much he wanted to do it again.

Carlisle knew none of our alternate homes were suited to help Emmett recover, so he decided to move us to Denali to be with our kindred, a coven that shared his worldview and diet. Most of their numbers were older than him, and once held powerful positions within the Orders of the Volturi Guard. He had desperately hoped that their combined powers and experience could help our family watch over and heal Emmett. Emmett was such a mess that we had to literally drag him to their door step.

I had never met another vampire besides my family before, never mind ones from the Order of Sirens. And given how young I was before my rebirth, I did not have any real experience with women. So needless to say, when the door opened to three of the most gorgeous women I had ever seen, I was a little awestruck. I could tell Emmett felt the same without even looking into his mind. They were exquisite individually, but standing there together they were beyond magnificent.

Tanya, Kate, and Irina looked so much alike that they could've been blood relations, which I supposed, was the point. Like Carlisle, they, along with Eleazar and Carmen, thought of themselves as family rather than as a coven. The sisters' golden hair and golden eyes gave them an ethereal aura, as if they were a trio of Hashmallim. Their movements were graceful and sensuous, their stares hypnotic. But what really moved me was the compassion and empathy I found within their thoughts. During our darkest hour, the sisters took us in with open arms. They helped us take care of Emmett and nursed him back to himself. After a few weeks in their company, Emmett and I were completely smitten.

Unlike Emmett, I never made much effort to act on my feelings since I knew their minds. The sisters found Emmett's many clumsy attempts to woo them to be sweet and adorable, but ultimately they only saw him as a lovable little brother. After all, they were many centuries older than even Carlisle, and in their eyes we were little more than New Borns. The sisters saw me in very much the same way, and with my ability I saw no reason to embarrass myself like Emmett was doing. I was satisfied with idolizing them from afar, never being blatant with my infatuation.

One day, out of the blue, Tanya began returning my affections. I could read that she saw me differently, and was so happy at the turn of events that I did not question my luck. It was quite exhilarating, being with a Siren. She taught me many things, both about what it meant to be a vampire and what it meant to be a man. In turn, I became a close confidant, second only to her sisters. I learned that she left the Volturi Order with her sisters when their maker, Sasha, was destroyed for committing the gravest crime of our kind. She had created an immortal child, an infant vampire. The sisters were spared as the Inquisitors determined they had no knowledge of their maker's actions and as a reward for their many years of faithful service to the Guard. But they were hardly left unscathed.

Tanya and her sisters survived the torturous interrogations by the Inquisitors only to be forced to bare witness to Sasha's execution. She confided that that was what almost broke her, watching her maker burn while cradling her creation in her hands. Tanya said Sasha never made a sound, just knelt silently until she was nothing more than ash in the wind, and that image would haunt her for as long as she existed. I spoke to her about my lingering resentment at being forced into immortality, unable to see my true parents in the after life and being condemned to a monstrous existence. We took comfort in each other when those dark thoughts would creep up on us in the night.

Then, as abruptly as it started, Tanya ended our relationship.

I was confused, I was angry. I begged her to tell me what I did wrong, that I deserved at least an explanation and a chance to fix it. Tanya just sat patiently as I railed against her, simultaneously ranting and pleading. When she finally spoke, her choice of topics threw me off.

"Edward, have you ever wondered what my gift was? What gained me entrance into the Order of Sirens?"

That stopped me cold. I never thought about her possessing any powers. I had just assumed her position with the Order came because of her beauty and grace. When I told her so, she burst into laughter.

"Oh darling Edward, I'm quite flattered by your words. You and Emmett haven't seen much of our world, but I assure you, my looks are typical of the females of our kind. Pretty, sure, but not extraordinarily so like some of the others. No… my position with the Order was because of my talent. I can see relationships, Edward, all that was and all that will be. It's not the same as the Oracles, mind you. I can't see the future like they can. It's more like…I can sense the quality of the bond between people, and whether that bond is a strip of tissue paper or a chain of iron, whether it will shatter with the slightest touch or withstand the hardest blows. When I met you Edward, you were filled with such self repulsion, such hopelessness that you were unworthy of love. I knew you needed me as much as I needed you, to heal. But our bond was never meant to go deeper. I will always be your friend Edward, but I could never be anything more. You may not understand that right now, but one day, you will."

She was right, I didn't understand. But I saw her conviction in her words in her mind, and resigned myself to her friendship. Tanya's gift proved accurate though; we were a much better fit as friends. In time, we recovered much of the closeness we shared without the physical intimacy of our earlier relationship.

"Wait a minute, you guys can tan, nobody told me that you guys can tan?"

I must admit that of all things I expected Isabella to start with, my tan was nowhere near the list. I supposed that it would seem strange to her, as pale skin has become somewhat synonymous with our race. To be fair, before the Awakening we were all very pale out of necessity. We avoided the Sun to prevent detection, as our skin take on a crystalline appearance under its rays. But our paleness was due to the simple lack of exposure to sunlight, not an inhuman characteristic of vampirism. The melanin in our skin still behaved the same way as living humans, coloring our hair and skin, and browning in reaction to ultra-violet light.

Post Awakening many of the older vampires still avoided the sun out of habit, and retained their unnatural pallor. But not me, I welcomed the Sun. My morning ritual and huge apartment windows ensured that I received enough UV light to excite long forgotten pigments beneath my skin.

"Bella, this is Edward. Edward, meet Captain Isabella Swan." Tanya chuckled, as if she was reacting to some inside joke. I tried to look into her mind but came across static. Tanya had gotten extremely good at blocking my ability over the years. She didn't have a shield, but she could simply unfocus her mind so she had no conscious thought for me to pick up. I had asked her what bond she saw between Isabella and me during my days locked away, but she has thus far refused to show me.

"I'm very pleased to meet you, Captain." I responded, flashing her a friendly smile. "And to answer your question, yes, we can tan. The pale skin you are used to is just due to a lack of exposure from the sun. We as a species are still getting used to the idea of living out of the shadows. It's very hard to break old habits." Inwardly I find it ironic that she would be so surprised, since her skin is so naturally pale. If we were side by side someone might mistake who was the vampire and who was the human.

"I guess that makes sense, just look at my skin. By product of spending too many days behind a cockpit I suppose," She muttered, mostly to herself. She then focused her chocolate eyes on me, as if searching for something. Unconsciously she bit her lower lip in concentration, I noticed that she had a slight overbite. She appeared to have been satisfied with whatever she was searching for, as after a moment her face relaxed and she leaned back in her chair. "Well, if Tanya here vouches for you, I suppose I should give a shot, Mr. Edward..." She lingered, expecting me to fill in the blank.

"Cullen. Dr. Edward Cullen. But please call me Edward." I replied, amused by the reaction my answer elicited.

"Cullen? Any relation to Carlisle?" She immediately asked.

"Yes, he is my father. He asked me to oversee your recovery while he was away." I was free to take up my own family surname now that we no longer needed to hide in the new world. But it just seemed right to keep Carlisle's family name. After all, I only spent eighteen years as a Masen, but over a hundred as a Cullen.

"You mean he's your maker. Don't you?" Isabella said. She was clearly puzzled by my phrasing of my relationship with Carlisle.

"Yes, you are right. But I like to think Carlisle had a lot more influence on me than simply giving me fangs. Father seems the most apropos description for him." I didn't know why I felt like explaining so much to Isabella. Just something about her curious eyes.

She shrugged, then winced as the involuntary action caused her pain in her injured shoulder. "Okay then, Doc. Let's get started." She sat at attention in her chair, awaiting instructions.

I struggled for a good place to start when my eyes roamed across her shirt. "Um...nice t-shirt."

Isabella's cheeks flushed to a rosy red. "Tanya." She said, as if that one name explained everything. Oddly enough, it did.

"Well then, I'll see you two kids later. Behave yourselves now." Tanya gave me that trademark flirty wink as she breezed out the door. I returned her wink. It was always best to humor Tanya when she behaved like this. It was just the way she was. When I brought my attention back to Isabella, I was surprised by the somewhat annoyed expression on her face. "Are you alright Captain?"

"Yes, fine. What's first?" She said curtly. I shrugged, deciding to let it go for now. I wanted to make a decent first impression with Isabella.

"Sure. Well, first we will focus on diagnosing the impact of your injuries on your musculoskeletal system. Your injuries were quite extensive, so I imagine we will need several sessions just to chart the damage and come up with a suitable treatment plan. Most likely it will be a combination of orthopaedic therapy techniques - manual therapy, muscle retraining, and hydrotherapy. I will try to make it as easy and comfortable as possible, but I won't lie to you, Captain. Some of it will not be pleasant. Your recovery will depend as much on your dedication as on anything I can do. I'm going to have to ask you for your trust that I will get you better, Captain. I know it won't be easy, but I hope in time you will see me as a friend and trust me with your care." I said sincerely.

"Understood." Isabella acknowledged. Something about my tone must have resonated with Isabella's trained response to authority. Her annoyance faded to intense concentration as she absorbed my words.

"Let's get you on the table so we can start measuring your scapular motion and position." I slowly placed myself in front of her chair with my hands slightly raised, silently asking permission to lift her. She subtly nodded her agreement and leaned toward me.

I rested my hands gently beneath her armpits, enjoying the warmth of her skin against my fingers. Her eyes widen at the contact, probably shocked by the icy touch against such a sensitive area. I lifted carefully, always aware of how much of my strength I exerted against her frail body. It made my movement slower and more deliberate, but I didn't mind. Somehow holding Isabella just felt right.

Through my hands I could feel her heart pounding harder and her skin growing hotter. Not wanting to make her anymore uncomfortable, I hastened my movement across the room and deposited her on the table. When I moved back to gauge her discomfort, I could see that her blush had disappeared down her shirt. _I wonder how far down that goes?_

I must have pondered just a little too long, as Isabella cleared her throat to get my attention. "Are _you_ alright, Doctor?" She asked wryly. She obviously caught my less than professional pause. But rather than taking offense, she seemed to be...amused. Isabella certainly switched moods quickly.

"Y-yes. I'm fine." I answered. I lean down so I was at eye level with Isabella. "You ready?" She nodded in affirmation. "Then let's begin."

So I began my examination, hoping along the way I would finally get some answers to the mystery that was Captain Isabella Swan.


	8. Convergence

**A/N: **Thank you for all the glowing reviews! When I read them I just go "are they _sure _they were reading _my _story?" What can I say, I have self esteem issues:) Keep reviewing and I may start believing the hype myself.

I'm just putting together a whole bunch of cliches together that I enjoy. I'm glad other people seem to enjoy them too. Note - the POV designations will only be used when there are multiple POVs in the chapter, I kind of like to keep people guessing who it is until they are a few lines into the chapter.

I hope the story will continue to live up to your support and expectations.

* * *

Chapter 7 - Convergence

The Order was freaking out.

Well, that was my take on it anyway. Delphi would say that the Order needed to regroup and deliberate on the significance of the sudden paradigm shift of the Sight and meditate on the ramifications to the space time continuum.

She was freaking out as much as the rest of us.

We were deaf and blind. The Oracles had lost the Sight.

Perhaps that was an exaggeration. We still had all of our normal vampiric senses. We could still see, smell, hear, taste, and touch the world around us. But only of _this _world, and only of _this _time. The ominous fog that crept into my visions had spread like an infection across our numbers, blotting out our visions of past, present and future. At first, it manifested as simple white mist, obscuring and disrupting what we can see, but as time passed it has thicken to a dark miasma, engulfing us and robbing us of all our senses each time we reach across time and space. There was a looming sense of dread that somewhere out there, a series of decisions were being made that will inevitably lead to a catastrophic end for our Order, if not our kind. Many among the Order had the Sight for so long, to have lost it so suddenly and violently was as shocking and unthinkable as losing one's limbs or eyes.

The Triumvirate has decreed that the loss of the Sight must not be made public knowledge. They feared the repercussion among our Legions out in the world. Many still engaged in heavy fighting with the last remnants of human resistance to the Empire. To know that they can no longer rely on the certainty of our visions to guide their strategies could plant that small seed of doubt in our dominance. Centuries of experience has taught the royals that the strongest armies still required a will to fight to succeed. We have become a crutch for even our most veteran commanders, a safety net that their decisions will inevitably pave the road to victory. To take that away at this point of the war could be devastating. _Could be_...as we no longer had any way to know for sure.

When we gathered with our brethren to discuss our final visions before the great blindness took hold, it became clear that the disruptions shared a convergence point - a singularity in time and space when the darkness began to spread. The singularity was like a pebble dropped into the multidimensional pond, its ripples distorting outward from a single point of origin. Delphi recalled the entire Order back to Volterra and we poured through the written records of our visions, trying to trace the pathology of this contagion across space time, to reverse the path of the ripple back to when the pebble was first cast. So far our analysis has pin pointed the disturbance to somewhere in western America within the next six month. The research was going frustratingly slow.

I was slipping out for my usual break from the grueling work. My job was to have visions, not to analyze records. We had Inquisitors for that kind of grunt work. I was also sick of recounting and analyzing my visions with fellow Oracles. Apparently, once we took an account of all the visions and referenced it to ongoing events documented in Inquisitor reports and weather pattern predictions, my visions appeared to have reached the farthest in time and space. And of all the visions experienced before our lost Sight, I was the only one who had a vision where my future self personally participated in a future event. Of course, that little dubious honor has put me under the microscope the past few days with a swarm of my fellow Oracles desperate for answers.

They kept wanting to revisit the vision of the handsome vampire who was about to kiss me, as it was the most vividly detailed vision I could recall. They wanted to know the exact shade of his glorious hair, the shape of his slender nose, the curve of his luscious mouth. They wanted to know the expression on his face as he leaned down toward me, the scent of his breath as his lips parted, the reflection seen in his half lidded eyes. They wanted to know the markings of the Centurion uniform on his lean, muscular body, the color of the sky above and the earth below, and the level of humidity in the air. It annoyed me to have to recount something so personal and precious to unknown strangers, to have them ruthlessly picked it apart with clinical precision.

To share my future first kiss was not my idea of a fun time.

Yes, I was over a hundred and fifty years old and I never even had a real kiss. Quite pathetic. Although in my defense I spent more than half of those years in a vegetative coma followed by intense training to overcome my Sight. Once I had mastered my gift, I was sheltered away in the depths of the palace, a pretty little song bird in a gilded cage. I was surrounded by the ancient members of our race, who either have found their mates, or have long since found comfort in solitude. The young ones who did come visit the royals worshiped and respected me for my abilities, but never saw me for me. It didn't help matters that my gift saw the outcome of any perceived interest, and it always ended in disappointment. I had resigned myself to watching the world, never to truly live in it.

So who was this man in my future? I was glad that Delphi forced me to reveal only the physical details of my vision, and not my own emotions. I have replayed the moment so many times it took no effort to bring it forth. The man looked like he was born to wear the Centurion uniform. He bore terrible scars, obviously a battle hardened warrior. Yet...he was looking at me with such astonishment, such tenderness, that I felt no fear as he loomed over me. I could only recall feeling...complete. Safe. He was the reason I had no fear of losing the Sight. No matter what the future held, I just knew for certain he was in it.

That was, if I didn't die of boredom reading a bunch of scrolls all day. I checked my watch, smiling as I snuck into the Library Archives, at least there was one thing I could still predict like clockwork.

"Hi Dr. C!" I hugged Carlisle tightly from behind, enjoying how his body tensed from being startled. I could always count on Carlisle to be concentrating hard down here in the Archives this time of day. It's not everyday I get to sneak up on a vampire undetected.

"Alice! You did it to me again! Ha-ha," Carlisle chuckled lightly, shaking his head. He always seemed genuinely pleased to see me and never minded my eccentricities.

"Yep, Team Alice - nine, Team C - zero." I formed a circle with my fingers and held it in front of my right eye, emphasizing my point. Carlisle just gently shook his head in amusement again before turning back to his books.

"So what's on the agenda today Double C?" I sat on the table, leaning to take a closer look at Carlisle's open book.

Carlisle had that distracted look back in his eyes as he answered, "Oh, I'm cross referencing Hunter Jericho's journals from his hunt of the Amazon New Borns against the visions of Oracle Cassandra. Inquisitor Giovanni's records really helped me rethink my approach."

"Geez Dr. C, I just came from hours of reading Archive records, I do not need to hear about more reading!" I joked blithely. Carlisle gave me an apologetic smile. The man was just too nice, I should probably stop teasing him so much.

Oh who am I kidding? It's too much fun to stop!

"Sorry Alice, you're right of course. Any luck with your own research?" Carlisle lowered his voice. He was one of the few outsiders who was aware of the lost of our Sight. He had come to Volterra to gain access to the Volturi Archive Library for a personal project, but was waylaid by the sickness plaguing our Order. He had immediately offered to help with our research, working on his original project only a few hours each day. The Triumvirate trusted him to keep our secrets, and so did I.

"Nope. Still blind." I huffed in exaggerated frustration. I tapped my fingers against the table, enjoying the sharp raps in the otherwise silent hall. "Are you almost done?" I asked hopefully.

Carlisle smiled wider. "What did you have in mind?"

"Hunting!" I proclaimed excitedly, my voice echoing through the hall. One of the occupants emerging from the book stacks glared at me. I stuck my tongue out in retaliation.

Carlisle leaned back in his chair and placed a hand underneath his chin. His eyes narrowed as if deep in thought. I was nearly bouncing in anticipation. I knew he was only doing that to rile me up.

"Well, I don't know..." He said slowly, raising an eyebrow at me in contemplation.

"Oh, please please please..." I whined, clasping my hands together. "I'm really really bored!"

"I suppose a break would do me good." Carlisle stood and held out his arm for me. "Shall we, little lady?"

"Yea! You rock!" I clapped and then latched onto his arm with both hands. "Can we try the area around Mount Amiata? I read online that there might be wild boars there."

Carlisle gave me a funny look. "What...I can google. Don't look so shocked. Not _all _of us Oracles are helpless without the Sight you know." I said in mock indignation. I didn't tell him I learned to do it primarily to shop designer bags online. While our civilization has modernized, Volterra castle itself was still stuck in the 8th Century. Something about preserving our cultural heritage. I still had to go to the local Internet Cafe just to check my FangBook page!

"Alright, that sounds like it would work. We can practice with identifying scents from different elevations." Carlisle nodded as we headed toward the underground garage.

Once I had lost the Sight, I realized how woefully underdeveloped my physical senses were. I never had to rely solely on them, and found that my senses were dulled by my days spent living within the walls of the capital city. I never had to keep them finely tuned as others have for survival. Being in the city meant I always had food brought to me, whether live feedings or, more recently, blood packs. At first it was a matter of necessity as my training to conquer the Sight required such concentration that I could not afford any distractions, not even to feed. Then it just became a force of habit. Without the Sight, I suddenly had the urge to sharpen my other senses to compensate, to use them them properly as they were meant to be used.

It's a misconception that all vampires wake up just instinctively knowing how to stalk and hunt prey. That was a skill that must be taught by experienced hunters and honed through practice. It was the reason why abandoning New Borns was so dangerous before the Awakening and considered a crime by the Volturi. New Borns have all the tools - strength, unrivaled senses and reflexes, but no skill in satisfying their profound blood-lust. Without guidance, they may be desperate enough to attack heavy human settlements, make a mess of their killings and call attention to our existence. Delphi had never saw the need for those skills to be taught among those in the Oracle Order. She believed any sharpening of our real senses would somehow degrade our sensations in our visions.

When I told Carlisle about my desire to hone my senses, he offered to show me how to use them out in the wild. He had done it several times in the past with new members of his own family. I figured Delphi would have no reason to object, considering there was no longer a Sight to degrade. However, Carlisle had one condition - we would practice hunting only animal life and I must promise never to use the skills he taught me to drink from humans. He explained his diet and lifestyle, which was very fascinating to me.

To abstain from human blood, what a novel idea! I was curious what that diet was like, so I whole-heartily agreed to Carlisle's request. After all, if I did not like the taste, there was always a human or blood pack waiting for me back in the palace.

I was surprised by how much I enjoyed the thrill of the hunt. There was something exhilarating about running freely through the wilderness, tracking and stalking prey. I found that I actually did not mind the taste of the animals. The blood tasted earthy and wild. It definitely was not the vile liquid that Delphi had warned me about. Drinking animal blood was more than a fair trade-off for Carlisle's continuing tutelage and the time away from the monotony of research.

As we drove through the countryside, Carlisle updated me on his family. It's another thing about him that fascinated me, that he's the patriarch of a family, not a coven. His wife Esme had finished a project in America and would be coming to Volterra soon to spend time with him. His oldest was apparently working back in Carlisle's American hospital as a doctor while he was away. His youngest was moving in with some Siren from the Empire Network, the American media conglomerate run by the Order of Sirens. Carlisle joked on whether he might be gaining a daughter in law for the first time in his long life.

I loved to hear him gush about his family, secretly wondering what it would be like to have him as a parent.

The concept was so foreign to me, family. The closest I had was Delphi. But her obligations to me were as my maker and the Head of my Order. She had authority over me, and often scolded me, but I could never picture her being proud of me or loving me, not in the way Carlisle clearly felt for his family. I would always be grateful to her for saving me, but I couldn't picture her being like Carlisle.

Then there was Aro, Prime of the Triumvirate. He would often praise me and spoil me by letting me do or buy whatever I wanted, but that was just a reward for what I could do, not for who I was. I couldn't picture him as Carlisle either. In fact, no one I knew was like Carlisle except for Carlisle.

"Um...Carlisle, can I ask you something?" I focused my eyes on the road, not wanting to let him see my sudden somber mood. "What made you decide to have a son after so many years alone?"

Carlisle must have sensed it anyway, because he dropped his previous joking tone. "Well, actually, it wasn't really something I consciously decided to do. I never intended to start another family. I guess you can really thank Edward's mother for that."

"How do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, Edward's entire family had been hit by the influenza epidemic in Chicago. By the time I had gotten to them, his father had already passed. His family's tragedy was being repeated all throughout the city, and I would've mourn their loss as I would've with any other patient, and then moved on, if not for Edward's mother. His mother Elizabeth was too far gone to be saved, and was racked with pain from the disease ravishing her body. I was surprised when she gripped me with an unyielding strength and pleaded with me to save her son. I suppose I saw myself in her eyes, so I honored her request. Her desperation just made me think of my own human family, and stirred up feelings I had long thought abandoned."

Carlisle paused, his eyes focused far away across the passing landscape, "You see, Alice, I was a husband and father before all this. I had a wonderful wife, Emily, and was blessed with three beautiful children - my sons Samuel and Nicholas, and my youngest, Annabelle. I was an Anglican Deacon after my father, and enjoyed doing God's works. The years I had with my family were among the happiest in my long memory."

He paused again, his eyes now pained, "I was taking a short cut back from the church through the woods with Annabelle when we were attacked by a feral New Born. He went for me first, tearing at me like a rabid beast. He probably would've killed me if not for my darling Annabelle's screams. I couldn't move, both because of the paralyzing pain of the venom now flowing through my wounds and the shattered bones in my body, so I could do nothing but watch as the vampire caught up to my precious girl and took her life."

"To this day I still do not know why he did not return to finish me off. And for three agonizing days, I wished that he had. I could do nothing but lay there burning, with the lifeless corpse of my baby girl a few feet away. In the end, I emerged as I am now, only with an insatiable need for blood."

"Now my father had always believed in the existence of satanic creatures, and instilled those beliefs in his children. I knew right away what I was, that I was now the same as that monster who killed my daughter. I knew I could never go home, one look at my Annabelle's body was enough to convince me of the savagery that I would unleash among humans and the danger I posed to my family. So I buried my little girl's body, said a prayer for her soul, and set out to conquer the demon that was now within me. I guess with Edward, I saw a chance to do for Elizabeth what I could not do for myself."

"Oh Carlisle, I'm _so _sorry!" I croaked out, horrified I drudged up such painful memories for him. I would have cried if I could. Nothing bad should ever happen to this good man.

"Thank you Alice," Carlisle said, smiling with no real happiness. "I have made my peace with who I am a long time ago. Annabelle has her mother and her brothers to watch over her now, just as I now have others to watch over."

We drove the rest of the way in silence. No matter what Carlisle had said, I knew he needed the moment to compose himself after reliving his memories. As for me, I vowed that I would never touch another drop of human blood ever again.

We get to Amiata just after dawn. Carlisle stepped out silently and watched the sun peak over the valley. I stay seated in the car, not wanting to disrupt his moment. His tension seemed to drain out of him, and he came over to open my driver side door.

"Ready?" Carlisle smiled down at me, genuinely this time. He held out his hand and waited patiently.

"Ready!" I beamed back at him, placing my hand in his and letting him lead me into the treeline. Maybe, just for the day, I could pretend to be a Cullen too.


	9. Water Dance

**A/N: **First, I like to dedicate this chapter to **amymorgan, **who was kind enough to beta this long chapter for me. She has a great eye for detail and helped me make a significant improvement to Edward's perspective.

Bit of a slow chapter. But once I researched Watsu I just could not let go of the idea. Seriously, look that up on Youtube, it virtually demanded to be used in fan fiction:)

I normally would not implore people to review, but if you can, please leave a comment about this chapter. This was one of the first ideas I had when creating this story, and I really want to get a feel on how you thought I executed on the delivery.

Looking at the chapter stats, the Alice chapters seem less popular (ironic, because they were the most fun for me to write). Poor Alice, always taking a backseat to Bella/Edward.

Don't worry, there is still plot progression at the very end.

* * *

Chapter 8 – Water Dance

**BPOV**

"You're nuts, Tanya. You have completely lost your damn mind. Are you sure you didn't feed on a rabid animal and catch rabies? I heard that can affect people's brains," I ground out. I held the bed sheets up against my neck, keeping them tightly balled up in my hands. Tanya could easily overpower me, but I knew she would never do it for fear of hurting me if she miscalculated her strength.

"Oh come on, Bella, it's very modest. You can barely even call it a two piece." Tanya nonchalantly replied, a lazy smile on her face worthy of the Cheshire Cat. I glared at her expression. If I didn't know for certain I would break my hand doing it, I might be tempted to smack that smirk right off her face.

I had asked her earlier to pick up a swim suit for me as it was my first aquatic therapy session with Edward today. The water would help support my weight, so I could work on recovering my range of motion without stressing my healing muscles. Also, Edward had joked, it should help offset my natural clumsiness on land. _Hah! I'll show him_. I was sure that if _anyone_ could find a way to trip underwater, it was going to be me.

"_Barely_ is the operative word. Tanya, we humans do not benefit from having a physique shaped by an all liquid diet. You can't just keep buying stuff for me because it would look good on you. I mean, you've helped me bathe for weeks, so I _know_ you've seen me naked. What could possible make you think I would wear that?" I gestured wildly at the "swim suit" that she was holding. Weeks of being confined to a bed and wheelchair did not do my body any favors. My limbs had lost a lot of their muscle tone, my ribs were visible from weight loss, and my skin had acquired a sickly pallor. Not to mention I was still very self-conscious of the faint white scars from my shrapnel wounds and burns.

"Exactly, Bella. I _have _bathed you, so I know what's suited for you," Tanya exasperated. "Besides, this is the only one I picked up. So it's either this or you go naked. Although, I'm pretty sure which one Edward would enjoy more." She smirked.

I flushed at her words, both from embarrassment and anger. _That's it, I__'m smacking her even if it broke my hand. I'm in the hospital anyway, I'm sure __Carlisle__ can fix it when he gets back__._ The pain would be _so_ worth it.

Edward. I must admit my first impression of Edward was not all that favorable. Sure he was pretty, but what vampire wasn't? His wild unkempt hair and light tan gave him a certain neo-hippie image that automatically raised the hackles of my military sensibilities. But as our sessions continued, I realized there was much more to Edward then I originally gave him credit for. For one thing, as he explained, his hair was not something he could do much about. Vampiric venom transformed people at the point of their death, forever freezing them in time. Edward happened to have been on his death bed and had not been groomed properly for some time, which explained the unruliness of his hair at the moment of his turning. Once their cells hardened, it was nearly impossible to cut or style with conventional grooming tools. And so Edward's hair was condemned to stylistic purgatory, too long to comb neatly and too short to tie into a ponytail. I asked Tanya why older vampires did not have facial or body hair if they were frozen in the style of their era, and she answered that the venom burned away all body hair except for eyebrows and hair. She explained that their beauty was a deliberate design, and the venom transformed each of them to best lure their prey. She offered to show me just how hairless _she _was.

I passed on the offer.

Unlike Carlisle or Tanya, Edward did not talk much about himself. Instead, he seemed extraordinarily curious about me. Every session he would ask a multitude of questions, all of them relatively mundane. "What's your favorite color? Favorite food? What music do you listen to?" At first I was hesitant to answer even such innocent questions, but it's tough to put up much resistance when he ran those magical fingers across my muscles. Then when we started the torturous muscle retraining exercises, answering his questions became a welcome distraction from the pain. But in the end, there was just something about his intense amber eyes, the graceful way he moved, the hypnotic tone of his voice, which just resonated with some unknown part of myself, and made me want to confide in him.

_It's probably all those drugs they keep pumping into me, messing with my hormones, _I thought wryly. There's no way I could really be attracted to a vampire, not me. I wasn't one of those love starved teenagers who swooned just because someone had a pleasing combination of body parts.

And yet, I couldn't deny that I had come to rely on Edward's presence. Aside from the regular sessions, he would sit with me as much as Carlisle and Tanya did. Sometimes he would continue with his questions, but sometimes he would simply keep me company in silence, watching TV or playing cards. I would never tell him, but it was extremely comforting not to have to be alone with my thoughts. I like to think he enjoyed my company too. While it was always difficult to guess what Edward thought and felt in any given moment, I swore he looked genuinely happy the first time I asked him to call me "Bella."

Edward had gotten under my skin as much as Carlisle or Tanya. Perhaps it's that spark of humanity in their shared golden eyes, absent in so many of their kind. Perhaps it's the gentleness and compassion they exude when they took care of me. But I could no longer think of them as the enemy. They were swept up in the whirlwinds of change as much as the rest of us, forced to choose a side for their families' survival. Could I really fault them for choosing the only side they could?

I so wanted to warn them of my mission. I had no idea whether Mike made it back, or if the bio-agent was viable even if he did. But what if it was? What if Command was weaponizing it for deployment right now? Could I really have their deaths on my conscience, to not even give them a chance to save themselves?

Yes. Yes I could. God forgive me, but yes I could, if it meant protecting humanity. This was simply too big of a secret, too important to our species, for me to selfishly give away even to those who I now considered friends.

Tanya took advantage of my momentary lapse in concentration to pull my bed covers out of my relaxed hands. The sudden exposure to the too cold hospital room sent goose bumps up my skin. "Damn it Tanya, leave me alone!"

"Now behave, Bella. Are you going to go change in the bathroom like a good girl or should I strip you right here in the room with the door open?" Tanya said with malicious glee.

I blanched at her words._ She's not bluffing, she would totally do it._ I hung my head in defeat, but couldn't help getting in the last word as I swung my feet over the side of the bed. "Fine, but stop treating me like I'm two years old. I may not be as old as you vampires, but I'm still an adult."

"Well, considering that I was still helping you wipe your ass a week ago, I say you are just the right age for a two year old. Now hurry up and I'll go get your chair."

I snatched the suit out of her hands and shuffled quickly toward the bathroom to hide the blush that was rapidly spreading across my cheeks. Unfortunately, it was really hard to win an argument with someone once they have bathed you and cleaned your bedpans.

I put on the suit while deliberately ignoring the mirror as usual. I really didn't want to see the full extent of the damage reflected back at me. It wasn't that I was a particularly vain woman, I just didn't like to be reminded of the crash. I would inevitably flash back to my nightmares of Angela's screams, then my mother's. Forcing myself away from those dark thoughts, I looked down to adjust the fit across my body. All in all, I grudgingly admit that it was not that bad. The top was an electric blue with white polka dots, set in a halter top design. The boy shorts bottom was patterned the same way, and hugged my hips to the start of my thighs. It had a very retro 50s pin up girl look and was much more conservative then I would've given Tanya credit for. Still, it exposed way more skin then I was comfortable with. _I'm suppose to see Edward in this? _I could feel my face and neck growing hotter just at the thought. I turned on the cold water faucet and splashed my face, willing myself to cool down. _I'm so screwed._

Tanya stood by my wheelchair when I poked my head out of the bathroom. "Oh stop being such a prude Bella. Let's get going." I quickly walked over to her and shrugged into the comfortable fuzzy white robe she held ready and hugged it securely across my body. I sunk into my chair with a petulant scowl on my face.

Tanya wheeled me through the corridor toward the east wing. "Don't be melodramatic. It's not like I'm taking you in front of a firing squad or anything."

We chatted through the usual gauntlet of sneers, awe, and indifference and passed through the entrance to the hospital's Olympic sized pool. Edward was standing by the smaller circular therapy pool near the door where we came in. He was facing away from us, looking out toward the main pool as sleek bodies streaked through the water. I was glad he couldn't see the expression frozen on my face as I took in his appearance.

Edward was bare from the waist up.

My eyes roamed over his body, drinking in details I never had access to before. He had a swimmer's build, with long lean muscles running through his arms and back. He wore a pair of midnight black swim trunks which ended loosely above his knees. My eyes roamed lower to take in his well defined calves and strong ankles. I suddenly realized I had been holding my breath since entering the room and let out the air with an audible whoosh. Tanya was right, their skin was _very _smooth_._

"Fascinating, isn't it?" He said without turning. It took my brain a second to process his question. He probably mistook my silence as being related to the swimmers in the pool. Vampires were as agile and powerful in water as they were on land. They swam beneath the surface, undulating their bodies to propel them forward with incredible speed. I suddenly had an image of Edward doing the same…_okay brain, no more side trips. Focus!_

Edward turned toward me. If I thought his back was amazing…well, let's just say there's no comparison between which view I preferred. I must have had a dazed look on my face, because he suddenly frowned. "Isabella, is there something wrong?"

I was way too busy staring to form a coherent thought.

Fortunately, Tanya came to my rescue. "Eddie, Bella here is just a little anxious about being in the pool, that's all." I turned my face up and back to look at her as she spoke, grateful to have a reason to not look at the distraction that was Edward's hairless body.

When I turned back, I was glad to see his concerned focus on me had shifted to a comical scowl at Tanya. Edward was not fond of Tanya's little nicknames, which was one of the reasons she told me she enjoyed using them so much.

"Stop calling me that," he scowled without any heat in his voice. It always struck me as peculiar that Edward, who was normally always so mature and confident, seemed to regress to a petulant teenager around Tanya. It was quite adorable. _Whoa, where did that come from? _They exchanged small talk for a bit before Tanya announced that she had to leave. Apparently two of the members of her family had come to visit and she was going to pick them up at the airport.

She leaned down to my level and spoke softly against my ear, "I'll be back to take you for your sponge bath later." With that Tanya swayed back out of the room, leaving me alone with Edward.

A half naked Edward.

A half naked Edward who was about to get very wet.

Edward stood unmoving for a few moments, watching Tanya disappear around the corner. He seemed to give himself a mental shake, and then turned that dazzling smile down to me. "Ready to get started?"

**EPOV**

I stood facing the pool, nervously anticipating Isabella's arrival. I knew Tanya would be the one to bring her and I didn't want to deal with her teasing if she saw how anxious I looked. I might be good at hiding my emotions from Isabella, but never from Tanya, not with our history together.

While Bella had answered almost all of the questions I asked in our time together, every answer only led to a deeper mystery. It was clear that there was no secret training to develop immunity to our talents, but then how was she neutralizing our abilities? Based on radar analysis, it was obvious Bella's mission had been to pick up and deliver the pod devices back to the resistance base in Forks, Washington, but what could've been in them for her to risk a mission with such a low probability of success? The more answers I obtained, the greater the number of questions.

And then there was the other complication.

It was the one mystery that I wish I didn't solve. But now that I have met Bella, truly met her, I felt I have finally understood Tanya's puzzling words when she ended our relationship. Tanya would always have a place in my heart, but my feelings for her compared to Bella were like the glow of the Moon to the fire of the Sun. Both brought me light, but only one burned through me. There's no doubt about it, Bella Swan was not just my Singer, she was my personal Siren, drawing me ever closer, to my salvation and destruction. I was absolutely, completely, and hopelessly enamored of her.

I was drawn not only to her physical beauty, but to her wit, her passion, and her inner strength. I was awed by her focus and dedication during the painful physical dedication. Even through the most intense exercises, she never wavered. Through the many days we've spent together, I found my moods increasingly dictated by her presence. Her sadness was my sadness. Her joy was my joy. Slowly but surely, Bella was becoming my world, pulling me closer through forces as undeniable as gravity. I was in free fall, plummeting toward something I never expected.

I felt their presence behind me as the entrance door swung open. Instinctively I took a whiff of the air for Bella's scent. My eyes nearly rolled into my head as it hits me. Her own fragrance was still getting stronger day by day as she was slowly weened off the painkillers and antibiotics. Even here, with the smell of chlorine burning in my nostrils, the heady mixture of freesia, strawberries, and vanilla had me nearly undone. I was growing tense from the lack of sound behind me, so I attempted conversation to fill the silence. When I received no response, I turned to see what was the matter. I became immediately concerned by the unfocused daze on Bella's face.

"Bella, is there something wrong?"

She didn't answer, just continued to look at me with that faraway expression. I was getting more and more nervous by her non-response until Tanya explained that Bella was just tense about the pool. I tried to look into her mind but came across that frustrating static.

We catch up for a few minutes when she announced she wouldn't be staying for the session. She was heading to the airport to pick up Eleazar and Carmen. They were former members of the Volturi who had left with the sisters when they decided to pursue civilian life. Carmen, like the sisters, was a fellow member of the Siren Order while Eleazar belonged with the Hunters.

The Order of Hunters were the blood hounds of the Volturi Guard. Unlike the Sirens, who were tasked with luring humans, the Hunters specialized mostly in vampiric prey. Often they were tasked with tracking talented and powerful vampires seen in the visions of the Oracles, individuals who either could become valuable allies or potentially deadly opponents for the Triumvirate and the Guard. Those they could not recruit, they destroyed. The Hunters were some of the most physically powerful and cunning warriors in existence, as they often had to work alone or in pairs against unknown numbers on their Hunts. Their services proved invaluable to the survival of the Volturi through the worst years of the Second Blood War, shoring up the Guard with powerful new members and assassinating key enemies.

Eleazar's talent made him an especially capable Hunter, as he could actually sense the abilities within our kind, and even the ones dormant within the living, through his touch. He was so valuable in fact, that he was only allowed to leave when he promised to honor his oath to the Order if they deemed it necessary to call upon his services. Eleazar once told me that Legate Demetri, Head of the Order, was unhappy with his decision to go, but had no choice but to acquiesce to the compromise. The Legatus feared Eleazar would be the one vampire who could truly evade the Hunters if he wished to leave without permission.

I swore my dead heart skipped a beat when Tanya leaned down to promise Bella a sponge bath later. My hormonal teenage body kicked into overdrive as I imagined Tanya's nimble hands touching and washing Bella in all the right places. I started to panic as my desire began to make itself known physically. _Damn it, think unsexy thoughts! __Emmett doing jumping jacks in a string bikini! _

I gulped reflexively out of relief when my horrifying mental image calmed me down. That's when I noticed Tanya's smirk as she turned to sway out of the room. _She did that on purpose._

As my relationship with Tanya evolved, I realized more and more that she had a truly wicked sense of humor. She really did enjoying getting a rise out of people, and knew exactly how to do so. It's all that Siren training, I suppose. In some ways I was glad she no longer exempted me from her teasing, as it meant she no longer saw me as a child to be coddled but more as an equal. But then there were times like this that I really wished she didn't have such a dirty mind _all _the time.

I noticed Bella looking at me somewhat uncertainly and sought to reassure her with a smile, "ready to get started?"

She nodded hesitantly, but made no move to disrobe. As always, I found her shyness to be incredibly endearing. How could a woman with such a fearsome reputation in the air be so adorably innocent on the ground? Bella was really an intriguing contradiction sometimes.

"Do you need help?" I offered. She widened her eyes and shook her head rather vehemently. To make it easier for her, I decided to wade into the pool so that she wouldn't feel like I was looming over her. Bella sat frozen for a moment longer, then got up and removed her robe.

I was unbelievably glad that my lower body was being distorted by the water as my body responded immediately to the sight before me. Even Bikini Emmett wouldn't help me now.

Bella was standing in a blue polka dot bikini. It was a very conservative cut, but still revealed more of her soft flesh than I had ever seen before. She was standing awkwardly, shielding the front of her body with her arms as best she could. I knew she blushed easily, but was startled to see how far down her body it extended. It was the cutest thing I have ever seen.

I tried for nonchalance to make her a little more comfortable. She shakily walked to the edge of the pool and toed the water. A look of surprise flashed across her face, "Wow, it's heated?"

"_Yes_." My voice came out squeakier than I intended, fortunately Bella did not notice. I cleared my throat to try again. "Yes, the water's heated to help relax your muscles and increase flexibility. It's a common practice to do so for Watsu."

"Watsu?" Bella questioned.

My voice evened out and I subconsciously took on a lecturing tone, "Watsu – it stands for water shiatsu, which is Japanese for pressure. It's a technique to stimulate the acupressure points through the meridian of the body to increase range of motion and circulation. It should also help with pain reduction and muscle elasticity."

Bella nodded in understanding and started lowering into the pool. She turned around to climb in backwards so she could brace herself with her arms. Once again I'm surprised to discover something new about her. _Will this woman ever cease to surprise me? _"You have a tattoo?" I asked dumbly. _Well of course she does. You are looking at it, nitwit._

A shadow passed over her eyes and she quickly turned her back away from me. She folded her arms in front of her chest, her eyes downcast to avoid my gaze. I spent enough time with Bella to recognize the signs – she was shutting down and would not be answering the question.

An awkward silence settled between us until Bella spoke up, "So what's next?" I welcomed the deliberate topic change.

"Okay, the first thing is to relax your body, let yourself float in the water." She nodded and closed her eyes, visibly steeling herself for the exercise. I stifled my amusement at her routine. _Only Bella could tense up so much while trying to relax. _

She slowly loosened up her muscles until natural buoyancy took over. Soon she was floating boneless across the water surface.

I made my way to her, and she instinctively tensed, losing some of her buoyancy. I placed my hands lightly on the small of her back to help steady her.

"Relax," I said soothingly, "it's very important you stay loose. Don't worry, I will talk you through all the exercises." Bella subtly nodded again and leaned her head back, keeping her eyes closed. I moved one arm to rest below her head and planted the other more firmly against her lower back in preparation for the first exercise. The water had warmed my skin, and ensured that my touch would not feel jarringly icy against her body. I was mesmerized by the small pool of water that collected in between the valley formed by Bella's top. _Keep it together Cullen, you can do this._

"Okay, this first movement is called Slow Offering." I said softly, helping to keep her relaxed. I shifted my arms to support her head in the crook of my left elbow and her lower back with my right forearm, moving her enticing body closer to my own. Carefully I moved my limbs in an oscillating motion, pushing her body slowly away from me and then pulling her toward me.

"Now this is the One Leg Offering." I informed her, keeping to my low tone. I maneuvered my right arm to hook under the back of her right knee. I felt her grow taut at the touch, so I stayed still until she grew comfortable again. I began the oscillation once again, watching Bella's soft alabaster legs spread wide and then close together from the resistance against the water.

"And now the Two Leg Offering." My voice was a near whisper now. I extended my right arm under both knees, then rocked Bella gently in the water. Her thick mane of mahogany hair, nearly black against the deep blue of the water, flowed softly with each movement.

"The Overgrip Rotation." I announced as I shifted my right hand over to Bella's right inner thigh, gripping softly just above the knee joint. This time Bella did not react to my touch and stayed completely relaxed. I turned Bella so her body was facing slightly toward me, and then started circling slowly in place. Bella's body arched gracefully with the movement, sending tiny ripples through the pool.

"The Seaweed." _Such an innocuous name. _I rotated Bella so her feet were facing away from me, then lower myself deeper into the water until I was immersed up to my neck. I positioned my hands on either side of her body, resting my open palms lightly against her hips. Her head was cradled against my neck, her wet hair draped across my right shoulder and her slow steady breathes blew her titillating scent across my cheek. I closed my eyes and savored the sensations running through me, then started gently swaying her lower body in a wide arc through the water.

I continued the cycle for sometime, Bella was so silent that I thought she had fallen asleep. That was, until she spoke, "It's my mother's insignia."

I opened my eyes and looked at her. She still had her eyes closed as she resumed, "The angel wings...it was the insignia my mother had on her rescue chopper. I had it done after..." She trailed off, and looked to be debating whether to continue. I waited patiently, keeping Bella moving through the water. For a moment the only sound that could be heard were the gentle splashes from her supple body's traversal through the water.

"..after her ship was shot down. Maybe it was just a way to have her with me, so she can watch my back as she always did." Her voice was etched with pain.

"Tell me about her," I asked gently. There's more to healing Bella then mending her body.

"I...I can't. It's...I just can't. It hurts to remember." I could see the tears threatening to break free from her tightly squeezed eyelids. Her breathing took on an erratic pace.

I decided to try a different tract. "Bella, do you know how vampiric memories work?" She shook her head absently, still trying to keep the tears from flowing out. "We have perfect photographic memory. I can recall the headlines of every edition of the New York Times since 1935. I remember the exact number of pages in the 1951 edition of _The Catcher in the Rye_. What we struggle to remember, to hold on to, are the memories from before our transformations."

I could see that she was becoming intrigued. There was a subtle tilt of her head toward my direction. She probably didn't even realize she was doing it.

"You see, Bella, the venom alters our brain chemistry as much as it does the rest of our bodies. When we first awaken, we usually have no memories of our prior lives. It is only over time that snippets of our human lives return to our minds. But it does not return with the clarity of memories, more like dreams...the thoughts and feelings are vivid, but the actual images are chaotic. We would have to work hard to hold on to those moments when they occur, lest they slip through our minds like sand through our fingers."

"Not all of those memories are pleasant," I said quietly. "I can still remember the dying moans of my father and mother as they succumbed to the disease. But as a vampire, I know that all memories are precious, each and every one, no matter what feeling them evoke. The pain is still better than the alternative, to let them fade from my mind. Some vampire choose to do that, to completely let go of who they were. But I could never do that to the memories of my parents. And no matter how much it hurts, sharing their memories is the only way I can keep them alive in my mind and my heart. Because I would never abandon them, as they would never have abandoned me."

I was near incoherent toward the end, the weight of my own past pain pushed heavily against me. But the sincerity of my ramblings seemed to have gotten through to Bella, and I was surprised when she began telling me about her mother. How mischievous she was, how kind, and how brave. She spoke of her guilt at being unable to save her mother when she truly needed her, how she hated those that took her away. It's as if a dam had cracked open from the pressure and Bella couldn't stop the flood from pouring out of her. I listened in silence, humbled that Bella trusted me to be her confessor. We floated in the water for what seemed like forever, slowly dancing through the Watsu motions while Bella gave voice to her guilt and fears.

############################

I was helping Bella out of the pool when Tanya came back into the room with Carmen and Eleazar. "You two are just finishing? Long session, eh?" She said suggestively. I decided not to respond to her teasing as Bella was too exhausted from our time together. Tanya picked up on our moods immediately and switched to a cautious tone. "Um, Eleazar and Carmen wanted to stop by first to see you before settling in."

Carmen stepped forward and kissed both of my cheeks, mindful to keep her distance away from my still dripping wet body. "Hola, Eduardo. Cómo te va?" She asked sweetly.

"I'm doing well, Carmen. Y tú?" I inquired.

"Oh, muy bien, gracias. It's been a while since we last visited. When we heard you happened to be in Missouri with Tanya we just had to come by. What made you decide to leave Chicago to come work here?"

"Well, I just thought it was high time I put all those medical degrees to good use. Plus it was a chance to come spend some time with Carlisle and Tanya," I lied. I couldn't very well tell them the truth with Bella standing right next to me.

"Edward, long time," Eleazar said warmly, a touch of his Spanish origins lingered in his accent. He came up from behind Carmen and shook my hand.

"Eleazar, bienvenido," I responded. I noticed the extra pressure Eleazar exerted in his hand, and took his hint to read his mind.

_Actually, Carlisle informed me that you had a bit of an enigma on you hands. I thought I come by and see if I could lend a hand with your mystery girl._ "And who is this lovely lady?" He turned to Isabella, who had put on her robe while we conversed.

"Eleazar, please allow me to introduce Captain Isabella Swan. Bella, this is Eleazar and Carmen," I announced.

"Nice to meet you both. Tanya has talked a great deal about her family," Bella said numbly, her voice strained from talking for so long. She offered a hand to Eleazar. I was secretly pleased that Bella now felt comfortable enough with new vampires to make the gesture.

"The pleasure is all mine Capt. Swan," Eleazar said. He took Bella's hand.

Eleazar's body suddenly tensed and his eyes grew as wide as saucers. "P-perdón." He managed to squeeze out before he vanished at vampiric speed out the room. Bella turned to me, her eyes questioning.

I thought quickly on my feet, "Oh, um...sorry. Eleazar is still relatively new to our diet, sometimes the smell of humans gets to be too much. I'll go make sure he's all right." I smiled reassuringly at her. She nodded. I was grateful she was too mentally drained to see through my hastily constructed lie.

Eleazar was leaning against the wall when I rushed out the room with Tanya and Carmen right behind me. His head was down and a tremor seemed to be running through his body.

"Cariño! What happened? Are you alright?" Carmen pleaded worryingly.

Eleazar took several deep unnecessary breaths to calm himself. He pushed himself off the wall and turned to us. "Yes, Mi Corazón. I am fine. Do not worry. I was simply overwhelmed, caught unprepared."

"Eleazar, what was it? What did you see?" I asked, concerned both for him and for Isabella.

"I do not know," Eleazar answered, sounding exhausted. "As you know Edward, I do not actually sense a person's power, I only experience a particular feeling in the presence of someone with talent. The feelings are different for different talents, such as shields, readers, oracles, and so on. The intensity of the feelings also allows me to judge the strength of their abilities. Over the years, I have trained myself to associate the multitude of feelings to specific talents, and I thought I had them all. But this was something new entirely. All I can tell you is that the force of the emotion was like nothing I have ever experienced before."

"What..what was it that you felt when you touched Bella?" I queried.

Eleazar steadied himself and looked me straight in the eyes. "Desolación, Edward. Desolation."


	10. Discovery

**A/N: **I swear the Alice chapters just write themselves. Maybe I should switch this to an AxJ story.

Update - Yep, I officially made this an AxJ story as well. Look forward to a nice twist on their relationship around chapter 14.

I'm in **amymorgan**'s debt for her beta kung fu on this chapter and I like to offer my congratulations for her oneshot **"Love at the Kiosk" **winning the **MissAlex's and Larin20's OneShot Lurkers Challenge**

* * *

Chapter 9 – Discovery

I crept along the corridors, using my newly acquired skills to avoid detection by Order members. Luckily, these days they were way too distracted with their research to pay much attention to a fellow vampire wondering the halls of Volterra.

Delphi had become less tolerant of my frequent trips with Carlisle and demanded that I discontinue the hunting trips with him. She wanted me to focus on researching the phenomenon affecting our Sight with the rest of the Order. I had no choice but to agree.

But she never said anything about going on trips with Esme.

If I thought hanging out with Carlisle was fun, it paled in comparison to being with Esme. Not only did she seem to enjoy my eccentricities as much as Carlisle, she also shared many of my other interests. Besides hunting, Esme often accompanied me on my marathon shopping trips. Her knowledge and taste in fashion nearly rivaled my own. She was very good about steering me away from some questionable fashion choices I would've made without another female perspective with me.

Esme had a lot of free time these days now that Carlisle had essentially secluded himself away in the Archives. Apparently, he received some information regarding his project from an old friend in America, which reinvigorated his research. Esme didn't mind though, as she was used to Carlisle's passion for knowledge. She told me that Carlisle joked that if they were always together, he would be too distracted to ever get anything done. She spent her time volunteering for the ongoing renovation projects on the older wings of the palace, and, of course, keeping me from being bored.

I knocked on Esme's door and waited for her permission to go in, having learned the hard way to never assume she was alone in her room. I accidentally walked in on Carlisle and Esme being intimate once. I was still cursing my vampiric photographic memory for searing _that _image into my brain.

"Come in." Esme's delicate voice floated through the door. I walked in and took in the usual palace blueprints scattered across the room. Esme had virtually usurped the remodeling plans from the original renovators. She claimed that their approach was too antiquated and would never suffice for the extensive work needed on the palace. I found it amusing to watch ancient and powerful vampires cower at the relatively young and diminutive woman. Not that I was in any position to call anyone short. I still had to wear my tallest heels just to be eye level with Esme's nose.

"Hi Esme! I just came by to see if you want to visit that boutique I –" I stopped when I noticed what Esme was doing. "Why are you packing?"

Esme gave me an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry sweetheart. I was going to come and find you later. Carlisle came by earlier and said that we need to head home right away. He discovered something in his research that requires him to return to the hospital."

"B-But…" I tried to think of an argument to make them stay. They couldn't leave. They just couldn't!

Esme must have caught the stricken look on my face. She quickly glided over to pull me into a tight hug. "Oh sweetie, don't fret. We'll come back to visit. Besides, you can call and email us any time you want."

I took some comfort from Esme's attempt to soothe me, but not by much. Calling them just wasn't the same as having them here. It wasn't even close.

"Where is Carlisle?" I asked dully. I wanted to hear from him why he had to leave, why he was leaving me here in Volterra.

"He requested an audience with the Triumvirate to inform them of his findings," Esme answered. She took my face in her hands to look concernedly into my eyes. "Are you going to be all right, honey?"

"No, Esme, no I won't," I said sadly. I pulled myself away from Esme and headed out the door.

I strode through the royal court determined to seek out some answers. As usual, we Oracles were never barred by the royal guards from entering, especially not the elite such as myself. Given our Sight, there were really no secrets the Triumvirate could hide from us, and they often called upon us for counsel in their decision making. I was a regular staple within the royal court and my presence was never questioned or challenged.

I heard Aro's distinctive voice as I stepped into the chamber, "By the gods. Carlisle, are you sure?"

"Aro, you just saw the memories of my research and my conversations with Eleazar. Would you reach the same conclusions?" Carlisle answered deferentially. Aside from myself, Carlisle was one of the rare few who addressed the Triumvirate without an honorific. That really spoke volumes about how much favor he carried in court. Aro, in particular, seemed to appreciate Carlisle for his intellect and ability to find unconventional solutions to problems.

"If what you say is true, then she must be destroyed immediately," Caius sneered. With his long white blond locks and narrow eyes, he had the most elfin appearance of the Triumvirate.

"No, my brother. Let's not act rashly. This is a rare opportunity. We must consider all the possible options before taking action," Aro stated calmly.

"We cannot afford to take the risk, not with the Oracles blinded as they are," Caius countered harshly.

"I'm not saying you are wrong, Caius. I'm simply saying that we need to weigh the risks and rewards of any decision we make. It's not as if she's going anywhere in the near future," Aro appeased. He became aware of my presence and turned to me. "Ah, dear Alice, what brings you to the court?"

"Hi, Aro! I just came by to see if Dr. C was done." I put on a fake happy front. I didn't want the Brothers to know how miserable I was at the moment.

"Yes, we were just finishing up, dear," Aro responded smoothly. He turned back to Carlisle. "Old friend, I agree with your assessment. We will deliberate on a suitable course of action. In the mean time, please feel free to return home and monitor the situation as you see fit. Safe journey."

"Thank you, Aro. As always I am in your debt for your hospitality," Carlisle returned with a bow. He turned and gave me a sidelong glance, gesturing me to follow him. I waved goodbye at the brothers and headed out after Carlisle.

Once we were a distance away from the royal halls, I latched onto Carlisle and turned him to face me. "Carlisle, why? Why do you have to leave so suddenly?"

Carlisle grimaced, "Alice, I have found something in my research. It was buried in the articles predating the First Blood War, which is why it took me so long to find it. The records from back then were never properly archived, since it was before the Triumvirate took power. There's a situation developing back home involving my son that I must take care of. Forgive me, Alice, I must go. I will keep in touch when I can. And of course, you are welcome to contact Esme and me any time you want."

"It's not the same!" I pouted. I knew I was acting beyond childish, even for me, but I didn't care.

"I'm really sorry, Alice. I wish I could spend more time here, I do. You have just been wonderful to Esme and me. But my son will need us back in the States. I hope you can understand," he pleaded. I felt my anger deflating when faced with his sincerity. It really was impossible to stay mad at this man.

I tried desperately to think of a counter argument. After all this time with Carlisle and Esme, I just couldn't go back to life before them, I couldn't!

Suddenly, it dawned on me. I didn't need to keep Carlisle and Esme _here_, I could just go _with _them! I didn't have the Sight anymore and I sucked at research anyway. The more I thought about it, the more it felt right.

"Carlisle, can you postpone your trip for a little bit?" I exclaimed excitedly.

He was obviously taken back by my sudden mood swing. "Oh…well, maybe for a day or two, but I'm not sure how that –" I cut him off.

"You'll see! Just give me a day or two, please!" I begged, flashing him my best puppy dog look. Carlisle stared at me for a few moments, and then slowly nodded.

"All right Alice…a day or two," He conceded.

"Yes! You rock!" I yelled. I hugged him tightly, then blurred at full speed toward Delphi's chambers. Carlisle still looked stunned as I vanished up the stairway.

As I ran through the corridors, I went through the points of my argument in my head. Delphi would not welcome my petition to leave the palace. I would just have to be reasonable and lay out the logic of my case step by step. I was sure this was the right thing to do, and was convinced that I would be able to persuade Delphi to let me go. Now that I no longer possessed the Sight, there was no reason why I still had to stay protected behind the walls of the capital city. Delphi would give me permission. She just had to.

I burst through Delphi's chamber doors unannounced, too wrapped up in my thoughts. "Delphi, can I – " I stopped myself cold when I took in the room, stunned by the sight before me.

Delphi was in her usual throne, her head uncovered by the blue cloak of the Order draped around her body. On her head was the crown of golden leaves marking her status as Legatus and head of our Order. What I didn't expect were the two figures standing by her side. It's not everyday that three of the most powerful members of the Guard were in the same room together.

The first person was a pleasant surprise. The second person…much less pleasant.

"Alice, how very nice to see you," Legate Demetri said. He was clad in the dark forest green cloak of the Order of Hunters, which complemented the slight olive tone of his pale skin.

"Demy, good to see you too." I gave him a sincere smile. He returned it with one of his own. Delphi just frowned at me as a silent reprimand for being so casual with a Legatus.

Demetri may have had a fearsome reputation for being a ruthless and unrelenting Hunter, but he was always very polite and kind to me. Plus, he tolerated my odd behavior the best aside from Carlisle and Esme. With his tall, lean frame and impeccable manners, I thought it was not at all surprising he managed to land Legate Heidi, the Jewel of the Volturi, as a mate.

"Little Alice, you are looking delicious as always," The second figure smirked lewdly. He wore the black cloak of the Order of the Sword and Shield. The hunger in his voice sent shivers down my spine.

"Thank you Legate." I returned Felix's greeting with much less enthusiasm then I did with Demetri.

The Sword and Shield was the backbone of the Volturi Guard. They were our foot soldiers – the instrument used to wage war against our enemies and our first line of defense against attack. What they lacked in talent, they made up for in sheer numbers. Our vast armies of legionaries were comprised solely of members of the Order. As the war continued, their membership has swelled with the influx of so many New Borns drafted to join the fight. As the head of the Order, Legate Felix has enjoyed a rise in his own status as his Order grew in importance. Unfortunately, he also happened to be the bane of my existence.

Felix was monstrous in every single sense of the word. While he was about the same height as Demetri, his thick muscles gave him a hulking, brutish appearance. His physique certainly suited his personality, as he was most definitely a brute. Felix reveled in the violence and death of war. I could see his manic glee every time he returned to Volterra to report on the status of the war to the Triumvirate.

Aside from his lust for violence, Felix was also well known for his other "appetites." He had a reputation for taking many women, vampire and human, willing and unwilling, into his bed. He probably just saw it as another form of conquest to be had. The Triumvirate was very forgiving of his indiscretions, as long as it was away from the capital city. Felix was simply too irreplaceable on the battlefield.

Felix has been fixated with me ever since Delphi brought me back to Volterra. I think it was just his need to conquer anything and everything he laid his eyes on. Fortunately for me, I was well protected because of my gift. The Triumvirate would never tolerate any harm from befalling their precious Oracles. Felix tried the charm me, but I declined his advances. I had seen visions of a possible future with Felix and it was filled with nothing but pain and despair. My rejections only seemed to have aroused his desire even further. He would never dare act on his impulses within the walls of Volterra, but that never stopped him from toying with me every chance he got. And with his growing influence and prominence, he was getting bolder with his teasing every time I encountered him.

If there was one positive thing to come out of this war, it was the fact that Felix's duties took him far away from Volterra. Far away from me.

"Alice, why are you out of your cloak?" Delphi chastened.

"Aww, Delphi, don't be so tough on Little Alice. I think she looks simply adorable." Felix said. I could feel his eyes roaming over my body and wished that I had put on my formless cloak before rushing here.

"Sorry, Delphi. I'll come back later," I murmured, trying to make myself as small as possible. I started backing myself out of the room. I certainly didn't want to make my request with Demetri and Felix present.

"Wait, actually it's good that you are here." Delphi's commanding voice stopped me in my tracks. She gestured me to step forward.

I reluctantly inched toward the group, making sure I stayed near Demetri's side of the room. Felix's smile grew wider as he took in my obvious discomfort. "Don't be shy, Little Alice, we are all friends here."

"Yes, Alice, you will never have to be afraid in my presence." Demetri glared at Felix. He was well aware of Felix's interest in me and I appreciated his subtle attempt to reassure me. Demetri never liked Felix, not after he learned how Felix harassed Heidi all those centuries ago when they first joined the Guard. Fortunately for Felix, Heidi was more than capable of taking care of herself and his desires never went anywhere. I was sure Demetri would've killed him if it had turned out differently.

"Alice, Demetri and Felix are here at my request to discuss a matter that's directly related to you." Delphi decided to ignore the confrontation happening in front of her. "Well, to be specific, related to a vision you've had."

"Which one?" I asked. I had a feeling I knew the answer.

"The Centurion," Delphi answered, confirming my suspicions. She knew she did not need to elaborate further.

"You know Delphi, this would've been much easier if you also told us what Little Alice saw this 'Centurion' doing besides just what he looked like." Felix complained.

I knew as a rule Delphi did not like to disclose the full details of our visions to the other Orders. In this instance, I was immensely glad that Demetri and Felix apparently were not told of the full significance of the vision to me personally.

Delphi ignored Felix's comment. "Alice, Demetri was kind enough to task Hunters to seek a vampire who matched your description. With Felix's cooperation, and your description of the surrounding environment, we think we have found your Centurion."

"Yes, it was quite troublesome Little Alice, I think I deserve a reward for my efforts," Felix said in mock exasperation.

"Nonsense. It was our pleasure to serve the Oracles," Demetri stated. The two men again entered a silent stare-down, with Felix looking annoyed and Demetri looking stern.

"As I was saying," Delphi continued, "we believe the Centurion in question is located in North America at the moment." Delphi raised her eyebrow at me and I realized the significance. _The location and timing of the singularity, it can't be a coincidence._

"He is the Prius Prior of the 5th cohort in the American Legion. Currently he is in charge of our New Born training program based in Missouri. Apparently, his commander tells me he has a real gift with taming and teaching New Borns," Felix offered. "Impressive, considering he only joined us after the Second Blood War."

"Yes, he was actually fighting for the opposition," Demetri interjected. "One of my Hunters captured him and his maker after the Romanians were defeated. Luckily my Hunter sensed a powerful talent in him before we carried out their executions. He chose to accept a place among the Volturi in exchange for his life and the life of his maker."

"W-What is his name?" I stuttered, my excitement building with each new revelation about my handsome Centurion.

"Jasper Whitlock," Delphi responded.

"Jasper…Whitlock…" I rolled the name off my tongue, enjoying how it sounded coming out of my mouth. It was strangely familiar, as if I have heard or said the name before. I shook off the weird sense of déjà vu as a routine echo of past visions, and called forth the image of my blond Centurion to match the name to the face. _Jasper Whitlock. _Those eyes, that hair, the sculpted but damaged cheeks…yes, it fit him perfectly. I imagined us completing that kiss as I whispered his name against his lips.

_Jasper._

"In any case," Delphi interrupted my daydreaming, "based on our research, we believe you are to meet with this Jasper Whitlock within days of today. I have decided to grant you permission to leave Volterra to fulfill this particular vision as I believe it bears a significant impact on our Empire's future. You will accompany a cohort of reinforcements, being deployed to Missouri for training, within the next day or two. Knowing you, you should probably start getting your affairs in order and start packing right away. Is that understood?"

I nodded, trying my best to maintain a solemn and respectful demeanor. "Yes Delphi, I will start preparations right away."

Delphi gestured her dismissal. I bowed to the three Legati and quickly left the room, ignoring Felix's suggestive comment about loving to watch me leave. Once I was a safe distance away, I let out a loud whoop and ran to inform Carlisle and Esme of the good news.

It appeared that fate intended for me to go to America to meet Jasper Whitlock. And, as an Oracle, who was I to question fate?


	11. Interview

**A/N: **The chattiest chapter ever. I suck at dialogue but couldn't get around writing it for this showdown. The ending is a bit telegraphed, but the next part will be quite intense (or so I think).

I thank **amymorgan** for being my beta and my core group of reviewers who continue to energize me with glowing praise. Although each chapter appeared to be getting reviewed less and less. I'm not sure if it means I'm updating too fast or if people are just losing interest.

* * *

Chapter 10 – Interview

"Just act natural. And stay _calm,_" Tanya advised for the umpteenth time.

I rolled my eyes in irritation at her comment. She wasn't the one about to get her face plastered all over prime time television. I glanced down at my outfit and grimaced once again. They decided to put me in uniform for my first public appearance on camera, but apparently couldn't be bothered to actually investigate my background. My _costume_ consisted of the dark blue service uniform of a Naval Lieutenant Commander rather than the light blue of an Air Force Captain. The jacket was three sizes too large and hung loosely off my frame, making me look like a kid who got into her mother's clothes. It was the wrong military branch, the wrong rank, and the wrong size…and it was pissing me off.

On second thought, they probably knew exactly what my military experience was…and were doing this on purpose to aggravate me.

The "they" in question was the Empire Network. I became an unwilling expert of the media conglomerate from my weeks laid up in bed, forced to watch their programs. The company ran nearly all of the television shows in the American territories, including all of the news programs shown in the human colonies.

I was as surprised as Edward and Tanya when the Empire Network was granted permission by the Legate to do a live interview with me. With Edward's help, I had finally healed enough to move about unassisted, and I assumed that Jane was going to swoop in and do a disappearing act with me. Instead I was told through Tanya that I was to be interviewed by Rosalie Hale from the Vampire Hourly News prior to being taken for a very public trial. Really public – they were already doing 30 second promos for it. I scowled at the thought of the promos. The photos they used were less than flattering. I looked like I was high in most of them.

Needless to say, I was wary of participating in any event that Jane agreed to, but it wasn't like I had much choice in the matter. Besides, it could very well be my last public appearance before I disappeared into the system, a final chance to get a message out to my dad to let him know I didn't blame him for anything, and a chance to apologize to Ben for my failure to protect Angela. So I was willing to jump through all the hoops they put in front of me...for now.

"I am being calm. This is me being calm. See…_calm,_" I shot back. Pointing at my forced toothy smile with both hands. After being unable to use my hands for so long, I found myself being way more expressive with them than ever before.

"Look. Just don't be overly hostile to Rose. She's not that big of a fan of humans, and she's great at playing it up for the cameras. She can be pretty direct, so be prepared for some blunt questions," Tanya warned. She had been prepping me on what to expect from Rosalie Hale for quite some time once we learned she would be conducting the interview. Tanya wouldn't tell me what her history with Rosalie was. Every time I asked she would just get a slightly pained expression and change the subject. She masked it well, but I knew the expression, I saw it every time I looked into the mirror.

"I got it. Be myself. Don't be angry. Stay calm. Anything else, oh wise Yoda?" I appreciated Tanya's need to be a mother hen, but there was only so much this little chick could take.

"No, I guess not. Just don't let her get to you. She's good at that," Tanya said softly. I guessed even she realized that the time for coaching was over. "Just…good luck."

And with that, she stood behind my chair and waited. The Network had cleared out a conference room at the hospital to construct their studio set. I was strategically placed like the rest of the equipment to optimize the lighting and framing for the cameras. At least I was out of my wheel chair and sitting in a plush leather seat. If I was going to be crucified on television I might as well be comfortable. I was still enjoying the feel of the cool leather under my hands when the main doors opened, bringing the chaotic sounds of the camera crew performing last minute preparations. Out of the din, I made out the sharp clicks of a pair of heels against the wooden floor as someone approached the stage.

The lights were shining blindingly into my face, so I didn't get a clear look at her until she was almost right on top of me, and when I did, my jaw almost dropped on the floor in awe. Rosalie Hale had to be the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. With her mane of golden hair and piercing blue eyes, it's like Venus had walked straight out of a Botticelli painting to stand in front of me. Seriously, she wouldn't look out of place with a harp in her hands and little cupids dancing around her head.

Given my seemingly disinterest in men over the years, Angela used to joke that I should think about batting for the other team. I have to admit, after seeing Rosalie Hale, I was seriously eyeing the other team's dugout.

Fortunately, Rosalie's attention was not on me at the moment, so she did not notice my shameless ogling. Instead, her intense gaze was focused behind me at Tanya. I was puzzled by the weariness and uncertainty that seemed to dominate her perfect face. I turned curiously to Tanya, and was surprised to see the same look reflected in her features.

"Rosie, you um…look good. How have you been?" Tanya inquired hesitantly. There was none of the confidence that I was used to hearing when she normally spoke.

"Oh you know…the same." Rosalie responded. There was a slight stiffness to her stance and hesitance in her tone.

"Well, that's good. So um…I heard you are seeing Emmett now?" Tanya asked. I sunk further into my seat, feeling like I was intruding on a private conversation.

"Yeah…I guess you heard from Kate or Irina?" Rosalie ventured. It just didn't seem natural for such a beautiful face to look so uncomfortable.

"Yes. Well, I'm very happy for you. Emmett is a good man," Tanya said sincerely. I was just shocked that Tanya managed a whole conversation without a single raunchy comment or snide remark.

"Um…look, we have a schedule to keep, so…" Rosalie eyed the cameras.

"Oh, of course. Well, maybe we can talk after?" Tanya asked hopefully.

"Yeah…sure. If I have time, the Network keeps a pretty tight schedule," Rosalie hedged.

"Okay, then maybe I'll see you later." Tanya squeezed my shoulder comfortingly and walked off stage. I watched her until she exited the room, then turned back to face Rosalie. I jerked a little at the shock of her transformation. The fidgety awkwardness was gone; in its place was Venus, regal and composed, radiating mystique and sensuality.

"Now Isabella, may I call you Isabella?" she cooed. I was completely floored by her icy blue eyes. _You can call me anything you want._

"Um…S-sure. That's fine." I stammered, trying to gather my senses. _Remember what Tanya said._

"Well then, Isabella, I'm sure the producer already took you through this, but I like to run through the program with you myself. It's just a ritual I have, you understand," Rosalie said. She didn't wait for my acknowledgment before continuing, "First I will give a brief intro to the interview. It will just be some basic background information on you and your situation. Then we'll go straight into questions. For scheduling reasons, please keep each of your answers under two minutes. And don't worry about censoring yourself. We are on a timed delay. So feel free to express yourself anyway you like. Any questions?" Rosalie flashed me a dazzling smile. _Geez, and I thought Edward was the only one who could do that._

Rose must have taken my silence as comprehension. She nodded to the crew behind the cameras. The lights were dialed up brighter than before and I had to squint to adjust to the new setting. All attention were now focused on Rosalie and I could faintly make out the red glow on top of the cameras pointing our way.

She sat silently facing the camera, obviously waiting for her cue to begin. I saw a shadow of a gesture behind the lights, and then Rosalie spoke.

"Thank you, Jonas, and good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I am Rosalie Hale. Empire Network and the Vampire Hourly News are proud to present a special exclusive interview with Isabella Swan.

Now for many of our viewers, Isabella requires no introduction. But for those who have not been following her story, Isabella, up until a short while ago, was one of the most wanted people in America. She has been at the center of a firestorm of media frenzy, both as a hero to the insurgency and as a war criminal sought by the American Legion.

Isabella's fame only seemed to grow when it was reported the Legion had finally captured her. The insurgency seemed to have interpreted the media blackout on Isabella's status as evidence of her death and had elevated her to martyr status. There has been fierce retaliatory strikes for her capture, and supposed secret execution, at the hands of the Inquisitors.

In light of the intense public interest and rampant speculation, the Order of Inquisitors has granted our show access to Ms. Swan, to show that she is indeed alive and recovering from her injuries sustained from her final engagement with our forces. We like to thank the Order, and Legate Jane personally, for allowing us such unprecedented access.

And now ladies and gentlemen, for the first time ever, I give you Ms. Isabella Swan." Rosalie faced away from the camera and focused her attention on me. "Good evening Isabella." She raised her arm for a handshake. I responded in kind and had to clench my teeth as Rosalie gripped a little too hard. Obviously she felt no need to watch her strength around me as Tanya or Edward did.

"Good evening," I returned in a slightly strained voice, still trying to ignore the pain in my hand.

"Now Isabella, tell our viewers a little about yourself…" And thus began one of the most surreal experiences in my life. My intuition was correct, they _have_ done their research. _Thoroughly_. As we talked about my background, childhood, and experiences growing up, the giant white screen behind us started flashing time appropriate photographs or video clips. I had no idea how they could've known so much about me, as many records were lost in the chaos of the war. I felt like I was on some bizarre game show. _Isabella Swan, this is your life._

There was my father's cadet photo, looking sharp in his parade uniform.

My mother's junior achievements class, she's being hugged by all the kids she helped to tutor.

There was my mother, looking slightly younger than me, standing proudly by her Sikorsky under the hot Iraqi Sun.

A shot of my father's squadron from his first tour in the Gulf, posing carefree at the unknown photographer.

A clip of my father receiving the Air Force Cross, his eye still freshly bandaged.

My mother, frozen in time as she climbed into her modified HH-64 Dolphin, her face obscured by the sun behind the ship.

A black and white photo of my parents looking tired but happy, my father hugging my mother while she cradled a bundle against her chest.

Shaky home video of my 6th birthday, a short angry girl with braces and pigtails trying in vain to block the lens, too short to reach the hands of the camera operator. My mother's giggling could be heard behind the frame. "Stop it Bella, you look cute."

Snapshot of a gangly teenager looking grim in a PT uniform as she ran around a school track.

The same teenager, with a few more years on her face, holding her parade uniform cap in her gloved hand posing stiffly for the camera.

The myriad of images continued and I groaned inwardly at the final shot. It was one of those infamous posters Angela warned me about. I was stylized with a white gown and angel wings, holding a gleaming steel sword, looking grimly into a dark abyss off to the left of the drawing. The poster had one word in bold white letters – HOPE.

"Isabella, why do you think you have become such a symbol to those who have yet to embrace the Awakening?" Rosalie asked.

I took a second to ponder the question. "Well, I don't think of it has anything to do with me. People will always need symbols, because people always need hope. Hope for the future, hope for their children. Hope that this is not all there is. I was just a convenience."

"But do you think it is wise to channel hope through such a controversial figure as yourself? To send the message through violence? Through death?" She frowned, obviously expressing her view on the question.

I carefully worded my reply. "Under normal circumstances, no. But we are hardly living in normal times. We are fighting for the survival of our way of life. And people take comfort that there are still those strong enough to protect and defend them, through force if necessary."

"At this point in the conflict, isn't false hope more damaging then the truth? Wouldn't it simply be more prudent to let diplomacy prevail? To lay down arms so no more have to die in a lost cause? After all, isn't what you are doing simply prolonging the inevitable and increasing the loss of life?" Rosalie reasoned. I bristled at her questions.

"Nothing is inevitable. And you are not talking diplomacy, you are talking surrender. I swore my alliance to defend my country from all invaders, and I will continue to do that as long as there is still a country to defend. And if the price of that is my life, then I gladly pay it."

"So you have nothing against our kind personally, just simply doing a job out of patriotic duty?" She pressed.

Something about her question made me uneasy, so I opted for a short answer. "Yes."

"Then are you saying you hold no personal grudges for what happened to your mother?"

"What?" I blurted out unthinkingly. I never told anyone, not a single soul. Only my dad, and…_Edward._

"Well, you spoke very fondly of your mother. You obviously cared for her a great deal. You must have been very saddened when she was shot down during her espionage mission."

A cold rage filled me. How _dare _she demean my mother's sacrifice. "She was on a rescue mission, evacuating civilians from you monsters."

"I stand corrected. It's just that according to the official Inquisitor report, the civilians you are referring to were in fact human intelligence agents collecting sensitive military info in the designated safe zones. I won't debate whether the 'mission' was just a cover to get your operatives out of our territory under the guise of a peaceful convoy. You are certainly entitled to your depiction of the events," Rosalie said condescendingly. Her beauty now cruel and cold, like a Valkyrie of old.

"However, on behalf of our viewers, I do object to the vulgar usage of the term 'monsters'. By what standard do you define monstrosity, Isabella?" She asked coolly, glaring at me with her frigid blue eyes.

I let out a shuddering breath. "Oh I don't know, how about blatant disregard for life? Taking pleasure in killing and raping and destroying until there's nothing left?" _You can't hide your true nature from me._

"Then wouldn't you have to apply that definition to yourself? Tell me, Isabella, how many innocent vampires have you killed?" Her voice was sharp as a scythe, cutting the air between us.

"Not enough," I responded coldly.

"Isn't it true, that your whole vendetta against the vampire people is because you vowed to make your mother's attackers pay for what they took from you? You personally, Isabella. Not your country. Not your species. You. And the whole world is to burn for your bloodthirsty need for vengeance for your mother?"

"You fucking bitch. Don't you ever, _ever,_ disgrace my mother's memory like that. Yes, you should all burn."

"Your mother's memory? Why Isabella, what do you mean? Your mother is alive."


	12. Betrayal

**A/N:** I know what it's like to be on the reader end of a cliffhanger, so I wanted to get this out as soon as it was ready. I like to once again thank **amymorgan** for her amazing beta of this chapter. It is because of her that I can turn out these chapters as fast as I do.

Revenge is a dish best served cold, and nothing is colder than a vampire.

* * *

Chapter 11 - Betrayal

"_You [expletive deleted]. Don't you ever, __ever,__ disgrace my mother's memory like that. Yes, you should burn."_

"_Your mother's memory? Why Isabella, what do you mean? Your mother is alive."_

I watched in shock at the horror show being played out across my screen. A fury burned within me, and I wanted nothing more than to smash my way through the walls between the office and the studio, and not stop until I had disemboweled fucking Rosalie Hale. How could she? _How could she!_ I couldn't think with the red mist dimming my vision and the borrowed blood pounding in my ears. My body was vibrating so hard that I gripped the oak table for support, feeling the wood splinter in my hands.

I looked over at Tanya, who had been watching the live broadcast with me in Carlisle's office. My anger at Rosalie grew impossibly hotter at the stricken expression on her face. Tanya had a look of pure disappointment and sadness written across her normally beautiful features. I knew that look well. It was the same one that appeared on Carlisle's face when I first told him I was joining the Order of Inquisitors, the same one he had when Emmett came home covered in the blood of his Singer.

To cause so much pain to your maker was unforgivable.

During our time together, Tanya confided in me that she always felt one of her greatest failings was her inability to heal Rosalie Hale. Tanya had come upon Rosalie one chilly winter evening in the slums of New York. Like too many women, she was simply caught out at the wrong place at the wrong time. Tanya knew she should have let nature take its course. Predators would always have their prey, and she should not intervene and risk exposing herself. But she couldn't let it go, it just wasn't in her nature. Tanya swiftly killed all of Rosalie's attackers, but unfortunately not before the damage had already been done. Rosalie's injuries were simply too severe. The sight of her mutilated body, lying half naked, broken and bleeding into the dirty snow-covered pebble stone street, sparked something deep within Tanya. She saved Rosalie and brought her back to Denali to join her family.

Whoever Rosalie had been in her former life, she obviously did not receive much formal schooling. She may have looked like the pinnacle of womanhood, but she was very young in her mind, and did not understand much of the human world, much less ours. Tanya not only taught Rosalie the essence of being an immortal, she also educated her in the arts, science, math, philosophy, and history. At first Rosalie was the perfect pupil, and flourished under Tanya's tutelage. Her control over her blood-lust was superb, and her mind was like a sponge. But as her memories of her former life returned, a great bitterness grew within Rosalie. Tanya's venom may have repaired her physical wounds, but it could not heal the tears in her spirit. The brutality she suffered was simply too great for her to overcome. There was tremendous rage within Rosalie Hale, a need to lash out at the world that was so cruel and unfair to her. But with all her tormentors dead, there was only one person she could channel such feelings against.

Rosalie began resenting Tanya for condemning her to an eternity of living with her agonizing memories, never to find release. She also viewed Tanya's sheltering as a form of imprisonment, to keep her from being independent. It grew steadily worse once Rosalie discovered her talent for minor shape shifting. She learned of the Order of Sirens, and she was determined to join their ranks. Tanya had begged her not to go, to stay with the family. She was afraid that witnessing the brutality of the Guard would only further traumatize Rosalie's tattered soul. But Rosalie would not listen. She accused Tanya of holding her back from embracing her vampiric heritage, resigning her to a half existence, neither human nor vampire. She proclaimed that she was going to Volterra to claim her rightful place in the world. Over the years Tanya had kept watch over Rosalie from the shadows, using her contacts within the Order to ensure she was well cared for and kept safe. I didn't think Rosalie ever knew just how much Tanya had watched out for her as she rose through the ranks of the Order.

Recently, Tanya had grown hopeful with Rosalie's budding relationship with Emmett. She hoped that Emmett's kindness would finally begin healing Rosalie's heart in a way that she failed to do for so long. And as much as I disliked Rosalie, I was happy that Emmett found someone he loved that seemed to love him back. He's been through so much that he did deserve to find some happiness, even if it was with Rosalie Hale.

But now - now I hoped that Emmett would forgive me for what I was about to do to Rosalie when I got my hands on her.

"I'm happy to be the one to tell you this, but your mother is currently residing in the Florida territories. We had a chance to speak with her earlier this week. Would you like to see a tape of the interview?" Rosalie asked. It wasn't a question. Bella did not respond, just sat with this unreadable look on her face. The white projection screen began playing a video behind the two seated women, and the TV switched to a direct feed of the same video.

The video showed a couple sitting on a couch, facing directly at the camera. The woman I recognized instantly as Bella's mother Renee, from the multitude of pictures shown during the earlier interview. Even if I had not seen the photos, the resemblance was uncanny. Renee shared the same almond shaped eyes, the same button nose, and the same heart shaped face. The only thing that distinguished her was her short dark blond hair.

And her bright red eyes.

The man sitting next to her had classic Roman features, he was physically younger than Renee, but had clearly achieved that ageless presence common among the elder vampires. They were leaning into each other and holding hands, seemingly very comfortable in each other's presence.

An off camera voice came through the television; it was Rosalie. "So, Renee, can you tell us a little about yourself before you were turned?"

Renee appeared to be nervous, and I could see her hold on the man tighten. Even her mannerisms were eerily similar to Bella's. "Um…I'm afraid there's not much to tell. I don't remember much you see…" She looked pleadingly to the man to her right; he removed one of his hands from hers and caressed her face tenderly, which seemed to calm her.

"Um…I was told that I was in a terrible accident, I'm afraid I don't remember anything before I woke up with Philip at my side." Renee's eyes were focused adoringly on the man beside her; I guessed that this was Philip.

Philip continued the conversation, his voice accentuated by an unidentifiable European accent. "I was part of the Recovery Team responding to a downed chopper. When I saw Renee, I knew I had to save her. She was too far gone for human intervention, so I acted." He gave Renee another comforting squeeze, and she smiled sheepishly in response.

"Of course when she first woke, I thought nothing of her memory lapse, it was quite common after the transformation as you know. But when she could not remember anything even after months, I became concerned. I consulted with the Librarians in the Volterra Archives and they had encountered cases like Renee's before. People who are brought back after traumatic head injuries sometimes continue to suffer from retrograde amnesia even after the physical wounds are healed. While venom repairs the brain, it cannot restore memories lost during the original trauma. Since Renee had no memories of her human life or the things she had done before her transformation, the Inquisitors kindly released her into my custody."

"Renee, how did you feel when Philip told you that you may never recover your memories?" Rosalie's disembodied voice asked sympathetically.

"A little disappointed. Sometimes I look into the mirror and get a feeling there's somewhere I need to be, someone I need to see. But Philip has been simply wonderful. He took care of me, took me around the world to see many wonderful things. He said that if I couldn't remember my past, he would make sure I have plenty of new memories to keep me company." Renee smiled fondly in remembrance. "Honestly, I can't imagine any past that could be better than the last few years with Philip."

"How wonderful, Renee." Rosalie's cheerful voice continued, "What are your plans now?"

"Well, Philip needs to continue his work, so we plan to settle among the human colonies in the near future. He's helping me adjust my diet so I can tolerate living around live humans. And I would like to learn how to fly again. I hope that maybe doing something from my past might jog something in my head." Renee smiled timidly.

"So you are still interested in finding out about your human past?" Rosalie asked.

Renee nodded enthusiastically. "Oh absolutely! I would love to know about who I was and where I came from. And who knows, maybe I still have family out there." Her eyes shined as she spoke, gaining more confidence in front of the camera. "Philip said I have really great control of my impulses, so I could be around humans very soon."

"That's really great. What an inspirational story, you two are really an exemplary couple for our special," Rosalie gushed.

"Oh, I'm not sure about all that. I'm sure there's plenty of other examples for your piece on post Awakening couples. I'm happy if my story helps others out there feel more comfortable with us." Renee said demurely.

The video faded out to black and the show cut back to the studio set. Bella's earlier expression was gone; in its place was one that I could only describe as pure agony and rage. It looked like she was burning in her own personal hell. Maybe she was.

Several things happened simultaneously. Bella stood, shakily walked across to Rosalie, and spat directly into her face. Rosalie could've easily dodged it, but she must have never even contemplated such a reaction. The program abruptly cut out to a commercial. Before I could react, Tanya had burst through the office door, blurring with full vampiric speed toward the studio. A panic settled in my mind as I realized the show was on a timed delay. I rushed out the door after Tanya. _Bella, please be all right._

Despite my considerable speed, everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. I was nearly to the studio when a small figure blurred in front of me, blocking my way. I stopped abruptly and took in the diminutive red cloaked figure. _Jane._

"Legatus! What are _you_ doing here?" I tried and failed to sound nonchalant. My thoughts were completely focused on what's happening beyond the doors a few feet behind Jane.

"Oh, I just thought I would come by and watch the interview in person. I must say, it turned out much better than even I could've hoped for." Jane said with a smarmy expression. Her answer snapped my attention from the door to her.

"You mean you planned this?" I asked dumbly. "How did you know all those things about Bella?"

"Bella is it? My my, aren't we getting familiar?" Jane observed casually. I was shocked that there wasn't any surprise or heat in her voice at my little slip. Something was seriously wrong here.

"Um…how were you able to acquire so much background on Swan?" I tried again, hoping to cover up my earlier tone.

"Why, Edward, from you, of course." Jane responded innocently, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I stood rigid, racking my mind as to her puzzling words. I have not reported anything beyond the status of Isabella's recovery. I have never disclosed anything she revealed during our sessions together.

"Well, actually, if you want to get technical, from you, Tanya, and dear old Carlisle. You were all so helpful getting Isabella to open up. I knew I could count on you," she smirked. I was getting sick of playing her games, so I reached into her mind for the answers. What I found there sickened me.

She had the entire hospital bugged. Every conversation Bella ever had with Carlisle, Tanya, or me, every secret she ever divulged, was captured for the Inquisitors to analyze. They had constructed an entire psych profile on Bella and knew _exactly _where to twist the screws to hurt her the most.

"Why?" I choked out. There was no point in pretense. Not now.

"Oh please. Did you really think I was going to leave you filthy animal drinkers alone with her? That I wouldn't be watching your every move? You are way too naive, Edward." Jane said mockingly. "And caring for a human? Don't make me gag."

I snarled and lunged for her. My body suddenly exploded with pain and I fell to the ground. It felt as if I were being pierced by millions of white hot needles. Then just as suddenly, the pain was gone and I was left panting on the ground, my body folded in a fetal position.

"Don't ever try that again, _boy,_" Jane warned coldly. "You are lucky I still need you, so I'm going to forgive you this one indiscretion. Remember who your master is, Edward. Forget at your own peril. Now get up, put this on, and follow me."

She threw a bundle of cloth down at me. I unraveled it to reveal the blood red Inquisitor's cloak. Puzzled, I looked into her mind and recoiled at what she intended to do next. "No! I will not let you do that to Bella. You'll just have to kill me." I tensed in anticipation for the next round of pain that was sure to come with my disobedience. It didn't come.

"Oh, but you will, Edward. You may not care about yourself, but what about your precious family? What about Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett? Accidents happen you know. Terrible accidents. I would hate to have anything happen to them because you can't follow orders," Jane threatened softly.

I knew with certainty that she was not bluffing, so I had no choice but to comply. I threw on my cloak and pulled on my hood, only to have Jane interject, "No, no…leave the hood off, Edward. I want Isabella to get a good look at your handsome face."

I gritted my teeth to hold back my anger and pulled my hood back, then followed behind Jane into the chaos of the studio.

The studio set was completely trashed. The lighting equipment was strewn haphazardly across the room with ripped wires randomly sparking with electric arcs. The leather chairs looked like they were hit with tank shells. The huge projection screen in the background was completely ruined, with long jagged scars running across its surface. I searched frantically for Bella and was hugely relieved to find her unhurt. She was held in restraints and made to sit on the floor. Her wrists were tied behind her back and her ankles were bound together. Her face showed no emotion as she stared blankly into the space ahead of her.

Now that I was satisfied with Bella's physical condition, I turned my attention to search for Tanya. I found her on the far side of the room, restraining a still struggling Rosalie. Her clothes were torn, her hair in disarray, but she looked otherwise undamaged. They were loudly bickering, but I stopped paying attention and turned back to focus on Bella.

Jane calmly navigated through the chaos to loom over Bella. "Oh Isabella, I'm glad you weren't hurt! It's a good thing Tanya acted so quickly. I was really afraid that Rosalie was going to rip you apart there for a minute."

"Oh, and Edward here," she waved me over, "well, he would've simply been so disappointed if anything had happened to you. Not after all that time he spent to help put you back together."

Bella seemed to jerk at my name. She slowly raised her head to focus in on Jane and me. Her eyes widened when she took in the red cloaks covering our bodies. My heart clenched when she focused her now teary eyes directly into mine. It was a look filled with hate and betrayal.

"Oh, didn't you know? I guess Edward never had a chance to mention it in all those physical therapy sessions of yours. Understandable, as he certainly had his hands full at the time. He has been a long standing member of my Order. In fact, he's my right hand man. I can't imagine anyone else I would trust more with the task of questioning you. And of course, he performed the task admirably as he always does." Jane said pleasantly.

I was about to contradict her when a burning pain shot through my right arm. Jane glanced at me. _Don't you fucking dare, Edward. Or your family's lives are forfeited._ By now Bella had turned her gaze back to the empty space in front of her so she missed our silent exchange.

"Now Isabella, I want you to listen to me very carefully, as you have a very important choice to make, perhaps the most important in your relatively short life time. You _will_ be put on trial. You _will_ be found guilty. And you _will_ suffer the consequences for all that you have done. And seeing how you behaved _so_ _savagely _on national television against the beloved Rosalie, I doubt there will be much sympathy for you after today. All that is left is whether you want to do this the easy way or the hard way."

She paused, stooping down to look directly into Bella's face. Once she made sure she had Bella's full attention, she resumed. "The easy way: you offer a full public confession of your crimes and throw yourself at the mercy of the court. The hard way: you plead not guilty and we convict you on the mountain of evidence against you. In either case, the verdict will be the same, you will be sentenced to conversion and serve a term of 100 years with no possibility of parole."

My heart sunk as a look of horror settled into Bella's face. In our sessions, she confessed that one of her prevailing nightmares was to be turned into a vampire, to be stripped of her humanity and be a slave to blood-lust.

Jane smiled at Bella's reaction. "You will be injected with venom and sealed away in an underground concrete cell, just about the size of a human coffin. You see, Isabella, contrary to some beliefs, we do not need blood to stay alive, we need it for our sanity. Just imagine, a hundred years immersed in the dark, with only your thirst to keep you company. You will have long forgotten all that you are, and will be whatever we wish you to be. By the time you are free, this planet will long be ours and you will be begging to do _anything_ for a drop of blood."

I was appalled by the cold Machiavellian logic of the punishment. By not executing Bella, the Volturi could claim the moral high ground at showing leniency to such a violent terrorist and at the same time, deny the resistance a martyr for their cause. I was surprised when I looked into Jane's mind and realized that the decision had come directly from the Triumvirate. She might have been gloating on the outside, but inside she was seething. _Immortality is too good for you, you bitch. If it was up to me I would've torn you limb for limb and hung your head on a pike for all to see. I don't know what is so special about you that the Triumvirate would intervene so directly in my affairs. Well, what's done is done. You'll be licking my boots as a lapdog soon enough. I can be patient._

"Now, you might be a little confused by what I meant by the easy way and the hard way, considering the outcome appears to be the same. Well, allow me to elaborate. If you do decide to drag out the inevitable and make me waste more time on the trial then needed, I may decide that mother of yours may not be so innocent after all. Maybe I need to bring her in for questioning myself, just to make sure it's done thoroughly. Oh, and when we eventually crush this insurgency beneath our boots, I'll make sure to look up your father for a chat as well. Colonel Charles Swan, wasn't it?" she said conversationally. I was astonished that so much evil could be contained in such a childish body.

"Well, I think we all had enough excitement for the day! If you would be so kind as to escort Isabella here to her room?" Jane gestured to one of her private guards standing against the wall. The silent guardian came and effortlessly slung Bella's limp body over his shoulder and breezed through the studio doors. I made a move to follow when Jane gripped my right shoulder.

"Edward, your work here is done. I expect you to report back to headquarters in Chicago in the morning. You are not to contact Isabella Swan in any way. Is that understood?" I gave a curt nod to acknowledge her command. My emotions were too chaotic to risk saying anything.

"Good. I certainly hope you will be smart about this. Aro would be quite upset if something were to happen to Carlisle you know." Jane chided mockingly. She turned and glided out the door, leaving me in the midst of so much devastation.

I stood rigid as the production crew began salvaging what they could from the destruction. How...how did it come to this? I surveyed the ruins around me searching for answers. My anger at Rosalie had long since faded as I realized the truth behind it all. It was me. _I_ was the one who exposed Bella's weaknesses for Jane to exploit. How could I have been so blind, so foolish? How could I have failed so utterly to protect Bella, the woman who meant everything to me.

I loved Bella. There was no denying that now. I loved her more than I have ever thought it was possible to love anything. I could not let it end like this. I _would _not.

I clenched my fists and made my silent vow. I was going to save Isabella Swan, no matter the cost.


	13. Escape

**A/N:** Angst! Humor! Teenage Boy Fantasies! This chapter has it all:)

A special thanks to **amymorgan** for not only being the beta for this chapter, but correcting me on where an injection is given. Not only was it a factual correction, it improved the scene as well.

* * *

Chapter 12 – Escape

The leech threw me at the bed roughly. I couldn't brace myself as my arms and legs were still held in restraints. The force of the impact knocked the wind out of me. As I tried to catch my breath, I felt my binds being removed and new cuffs being placed on my right leg to chain me to my bed. I glanced down at the chain and noticed that there was just enough slack for me to walk in a tiny radius around the bed.

Once I was secured, Jane came gliding into the room with an insufferably pleased look alight on her face. "Get a good night's rest, Isabella. Tomorrow you will be transported to Chicago to face the tribunal for your crimes. Think long and hard about your decision. It makes no difference to me what you decide. It will be entertaining either way. Oh, and be sure to enjoy your breakfast. It could be the last meal you'll be tasting for a long, long time."

I stayed silent, refusing to be baited. She had me, she knew it. She just enjoyed kicking me while I was down. But I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of seeing how much she hurt me while she was doing it. That much I could still do.

"Right then, well, I got to get going. A Legate's work is never done, I'm afraid. I'll see you at the tribunal," Jane said lightly. And with that, she swept out the door with her guard.

I waited motionlessly for a few minutes after I heard the locks click into place, then I threw my head into the bed pillow with savage force. I wished that the pillow could just swallow me whole, so I never had to face the world again. I could feel the pressure in my chest building to a breaking point, and I released it into a primal scream. The smothered sound reverberated around my buried face and resonated through my body. I screamed and screamed until my throat felt like it was cut by rusty razor blades and my voice was nothing more than feeble gasps for air. I released my death grip around the pillow and took a deep cleansing breath. The room seemed to be spinning and I was suddenly nauseous from motion sickness for the first time in my life. I eyed the bathroom desperately, but my cuffs didn't extend that far. I then remembered that the bedpan that I no longer needed was stored underneath the bed.

Rolling off the bed, I hit the hard tiled floor with a bone jarring thud. I ignored the pain in my elbows and knees, and crawled under the bed to wrap my trembling hands around the cold porcelain of the bedpan. I proceeded to empty the entire contents of my stomach into the container, immensely glad that I chose to have a light dinner before my interview.

Once I was done, I rolled away from the bedpan to lie on my back, too exhausted to crawl out from beneath the bed. I stared blankly at the underside of the grey mattress, the cold from the floor seeped into me, numbing my body.

A maelstrom raged in my mind, a cascade of feelings so intense that I had no names for them. I was beyond anger, beyond hate, beyond despair, reaching an abysmal darkness that I never knew existed within me. How could I have been _so_ blind, _so_ gullible? And here I thought I was immune to their charms. That I was certain I saw them for who they really were. When really I was the biggest fool of them all.

I couldn't believe I honestly thought they were different. That _he_ was different. They were probably all laughing at me right now, enjoying how much of an idiot I was. The mighty Swan, so easily fooled, so easily broken. I thought back to my sessions with _him, _how his gentle hands felt so human in the warmth of the water, how his velvet voice relaxed and soothed me. The thoughts made me sick once again and I turned back to the bedpan and violently dry heaved into it.

My throat tightened as my thoughts shifted to my mother. My mother, trapped in the body of a vampire. My heart initially swelled with hope at Rosalie Hale's announcement that my mother survived the attack. That hope was trampled ruthlessly by the mockery of my mother staring out at me on that screen. That creature would forever taint the memories of my mother that I held dear. My memories of her warm brown eyes were now replaced by monstrous red ones. My recollections of the beautiful laugh lines on my mother's face were now tarnished by images of that creature's smooth, perfect, and inhuman skin. She didn't know who she was. She didn't know my father, the man she loved more than anything.

She didn't know me.

I bit back a sob, but couldn't stop the tears from flowing out of my eyes. The warm liquid trickled in a steady stream, charting an erratic path down the sides of my face and into my hair. The cold beneath me was becoming painful now, but I welcomed it. I welcomed anything that could distract me from this pit of despair that was eating me alive.

*******************************

The sound of the door opening woke me from my nightmares. I experienced a moment of sheer terror at the small confined space that surrounded me, mistaking it for the dark closed coffin dominating my dreams. I breathed a sigh of relief when I realized I must have fallen asleep under the bed. My throat was burning from my earlier screams and my eyes felt like they were filled with sand. My muscles protested from lying against the hard floor for so long and I struggled to crawl out. I was halfway out when I took in the two cloaked figures standing in the room. One was wearing an Inquisitor's cloak and the other the embroidered cloak of the Sirens. _So the time has come. _I was determined to face what's coming with as much dignity as I had left. I stood up shakily, wiped my eyes and nose furiously on the sleeves of my jacket, and held my head high.

The two figures pulled back their hoods to reveal their faces, and the unbridled rage snapped back into me with full force. I lunged at _him_in animalistic fury, no plan or thought other to make him hurt as much as he hurt me. He must have anticipated it, and moved to envelop me, trapping my hands between our chests tightly. I tried for a head butt, still unable to think rationally, but he just freed up one hand behind my back to tuck my head firmly against his neck. Not to be deterred, I went for a knee to the groin, but missed and hit his inner thigh. He picked me off the ground, walked to the bed, and sat down, all the while maintaining his firm hold on my back and my head. Once I was pulled down into his lap, he scissored his legs to trap mine between them. I struggled roughly against his iron grip, but it was no use.

"S-stop…just stop Bella, you're going to hurt yourself," he said quietly. His voice sounded strained, as if holding onto me was taking all of his strength. I didn't answer and continued to pull against his strong embrace.

"Edward's right, Bella. You can't hurt him like this. Just calm down and let us explain," Tanya said firmly.

I strained against him for a few more minutes, but my reserves were severely depleted from my little breakdown earlier. I sagged against his touch. _Guess he wins again._

When he felt me relax, he loosened his grip on my head and started softly stroking my hair. My anger was growing hot again, so I growled, "Get the fuck off me." It was a mere whisper as my throat was still raw from before.

He froze immediately. For a heartbeat or two he kept his tight hold, and then started slowly untangling himself. He shifted me off his lap and put me on the bed, then got up to join Tanya. I refused to look at either of them and chose to focus my gaze on the door beyond.

"Bella, please…_please_ look at me," _h__e_ said in a pleading voice. If I didn't know any better I would've almost said he was in pain. The thought was so ridiculous I would laugh if it wouldn't hurt my throat so much.

My eyes drifted up to look at him. I didn't know what I expected, but I did not anticipate the look of pure anguish that marred his features. An irrational surge of sympathy shot through me at his haggard appearance. I quickly crushed the feeling beneath my rage, disgusted that he could still affect me with a single look. I sat in stony silence, determined to wall myself away from this monster.

Tanya broke the chilly silence. "Bella, I'm not going to tell you we are completely innocent in this. We fucked up. _I_ fucked up. I should've known better after all my time with the Inquisitors. I should've known that little sexually frustrated midget would pull something like this. But we aren't Oracles, so we didn't see this coming. We kept things from you because we thought you weren't ready to hear them. But Bella, I _swear _on my mother's soul that we never _lied _to you. Edward and I are the same people today as you knew yesterday. I know right now you don't believe a word I say, and I wish I had the time to convince you, but I don't. All I can hope for is that my words register with you and one day you will realize everything I have said is true."

I stayed silent as Tanya spoke. She was right. I didn't believe her.

"Is that it? You are here to offer your shitty apologies for fucking me over and throwing me to the goddamn wolves? Excuse me if I'm not in a very forgiving mood." I gasped in my gravelly voice. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward wince.

"No. We are here to bust you out. Now take off your clothes," Tanya said plainly.

"Excuse me?" I stared at her wide-eyed. My anger was momentarily stymied by her strange declaration.

Tanya sighed. "Well, Edward here wanted to just barge in immediately and carry you off like a sack of potatoes. I managed to convince him that running off with you and praying for the best was not a sound rescue plan. He really doesn't have a head for strategy when he gets all emotional like this, so I had to step in." Edward gave Tanya a scowl, she ignored it. "I talked him into waiting until I had located the source of the surveillance feed for the hospital and set everything up in a video loop. Right now, the Inquisitors still think you are cowering under your bed, so that should buy us some time."

Tanya bent down to remove the cuffs around my ankle. "So here is the plan. You and I are going to exchange clothes. Then I'm going to give you a massive dose of antibiotics, which should help dilute your blood scent. You will walk out of here with Edward while wearing my old Siren cloak. The scent on my clothes, along with the antibiotics, should be enough to throw off casual detection by the hospital staff. They would be used to sensing a mixture of our scents as we are usually in such close proximity. Lucky for us, Jane's pretty arrogant in her surveillance capabilities and didn't post any of her guards to watch you. No one will stop you or Edward while both of you are wearing Order cloaks. There will be a fully fueled helicopter waiting for you on the roof. Take it and head west as far as you can. I assume you know how to fly a HH65-Dolphin?"

I nodded reflexively, too dumbfounded by Tanya's flurry of instructions.

Tanya continued to lay out her plan. "I'll wait until you two are in the air, then I'll slip out. The fresh scent on your clothes should be enough to convince people that I'm you. I'll head out on foot southeast. Once I'm far enough away, I'll ditch your clothes and double back. It should be enough to throw them off your trail and buy you some more time."

_He_ spoke, "Tanya, I still say it's too dangerous. _You_ should take Bella and _I_ should act as the distraction."

Tanya rolled her eyes, obviously annoyed at revisiting an old argument. "Edward, for the last time, this mission has the best chance of success if _you_ are with her. We are going to need your mind-reading ability to keep Bella from being detected while you are on the run. Besides, only one of us here can fit into her bra and panties, and that ain't you."

My fading anger flared up again at the new revelation. _He _was a fucking _mind-reader_?! All that time, manipulating me to verbalize my secrets and fears, and he could've plucked them out of my head any time he wanted. He was really a sick sadistic sonafabitch.

_He_ seemed to have realized the significance of Tanya's words the same time as I did. "No! Bella, it's not what you think! I can't read your mind! I can't! I-It's complicated…but I can't get anything out of you at all. Please believe me!" He begged desperately. I had to give him credit, he was one hell of an actor.

"Stop it Edward. There will be time enough for that later. I told you before, you two will survive this. I know it doesn't feel like that now, but trust me. Now, we have to get moving," Tanya commanded. She turned back to me. "Why are you just standing there? Go in the bathroom and start stripping."

I folded my arms and glared at Tanya. I was through with playing their games. _Done_.

Tanya obviously caught my look. "Well, all right, if that's the way you want to play it. We're going to rescue you whether you want to be rescued or not." She walked up to me, grabbed a handful of my blouse, and started yanking it out of my skirt. I involuntarily flushed as I realized what she intended to do.

"All right! Fine! You win! Just get away from me," I yelled hoarsely. I was not going to be stripped naked in front of _him._ I still had some dignity left. I turned to see if he was enjoying my humiliation, but was surprised to see he had angled his body to face the wall. I guessed there was still _some_ sense of decency left in that soulless body of his.

"Good, now march. I'll be in there in a second." Tanya turned back to Edward as I disappeared through the bathroom door.

I stepped out of the wrinkled Naval uniform I was still wearing and stood waiting for Tanya in my underwear. I could hear faint murmuring beyond the door, but nothing distinct that I could make out. After a moment or two, Tanya walked into the bathroom.

"Why do you still have those on? Take'em off." She gestured at my underwear. She removed her cloak and started unbuttoning her blouse.

I gaped at her. She stopped her movements and gave me an exasperated look. "Oh, don't be a prude, Bella. We need to maximize your scent on me and my scent on you. That means we need to exchange everything, especially anything in direct contact with our skin." She took off her shirt and unzipped her pants. My eyes bulged at her choice of underwear, if you could even call it that.

"Oh no, I'm not wearing that!" I practically screamed.

"Hey! You are lucky I even decided to wear any today. I was around for hundreds of years before these things were even invented, you know. And honestly, of the two of us you are getting off light. At least my things will fit you, you being as skinny as you are. I have no idea how I'm going to fit myself into your bra and briefs. You really need to get some curves, Bella," Tanya retorted. I blushed bright red at her words, my earlier rage completely replaced by my mortification.

We silently took off our undergarments and exchanged them with each other. Neither of us looked happy once we put on each other'sunderwear. I was not looking forward to walking around with a permanent wedgie up my ass, and Tanya kept wiggling to adjust the tight fit of my bra and panties over her more voluptuous curves. Finally she just gave up and peeled off my things.

"I can't move in these things! I'll just go commando and keep them stuffed in my pocket." She declared.

A soft but sudden banging noise outside startled both of us. The banging persisted at a steady rhythm. Tanya poked her head out the door to investigate. I started putting on her outfit when I heard Tanya's faint voice, "Oh stop banging your head against the wall, Edward! Don't be such a repressed little boy."

I realized that with his vampiric hearing, he could probably hear every word and rustle of clothes from within the bathroom. I didn't know whether I was more angry or embarrassed at the idea of him spying on us in that way.

We finished dressing in each other's clothes and came out of the bathroom. _He _handed Tanya a huge syringe and she promptly pulled down the edge of my pants and stuck the giant needle in my ass.

"Ow! That fucking hurt!" I complained.

"Oh don't be such a baby." Tanya muttered.

I ignored the guilty look on _his_ face and threw Tanya's cloak around my body. It was slightly large for my frame and enveloped me completely. I pulled the large hood over my head, so the only things I could see were three sets of feet standing on the tile floor.

"Good. Now get going, the video loop is not going to fool them forever," Tanya asserted. We headed toward the door when I felt Tanya's hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, before you go, I do want to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for keeping things from you. I'm sorry for the way my Rosie behaved. And I'm sorry for all the pain that you suffered as a result. I can only hope that with time, you will be able to forgive me. I want you to know that I consider you a true friend, and true friends are a rare thing indeed in my world. I wished I had more time to tell you everything, and I hope that one day we can meet again so I will be able to do so. But if we never see each other again, just know that I am your friend, and I always will be. You are an amazing woman, Bella Swan. Good luck." She pulled me into a tight hug, then pushed me gently toward the door.

My hood prevented me from seeing Tanya's face when she next spoke. "Edward, we've been through a lot together. You must know by now that no one ever forces me into doing anything that I don't want to do. No matter what happens, know that I don't regret anything. This is _my _decision, I _chose _to do this willingly with my eyes wide open. Never forget that."

"You two watch out for each other now. I hate to have given up my panties for no good reason, " Tanya said saucily. And with that, we left her behind and headed out the door.

I chose to concentrate on the walk rather than confront the confounding emotions Tanya's last words stirred within me. _Later, Bella, you need to focus._ My normal gait was bad even for a human, so I was going to be hard pressed to imitate the graceful glide of a vampire. I jerked when I suddenly felt _his _arm snake around my waist under the cloak. He pulled me tight against his side and lifted me clear off the ground. I was about to protest when he whispered, "Bella, you are never going to pass for one of us with the way you move, just hold your cloak closed so no one can see your feet and I'll get us up to the helipad."

I grudgingly did as he said and he continued walking with me by his side. Our billowing cloaks offered the illusion that we were just walking closely together. Luckily, the night shift meant fewer people and we managed to make it up the stairs without attracting any attention. As soon as we cleared the roof exit I pushed roughly against _his_ hold. He took the hint and released me immediately.

The helicopter was sitting there just like Tanya promised. I climbed in and mentally started going through my preflight checklist. _He _slipped into the copilot seat and watched me go through the preparations. "Bella, is there anything I can do to help?"

I stopped my actions and turned to face him. "Yes. Stop calling me Bella. My friends call me that. You can address me as either Captain Swan or Captain." I ignored the look of hurt on his face and turned back to the controls.

The helicopter lifted smoothly under my guidance and I pointed it on a heading due west. I still didn't know whether this was another cruel joke being orchestrated by Jane, but as a military officer it was my duty to attempt escape when an opportunity presented itself.

One thing was for sure, if this was for real, I planned on ditching _him_ the first chance I got.


	14. Warrior

**A/N: **I wrote this after seeing Inglorious Basterds, so the dialogue may be a little over the top here.

Caution - gratuitous violence ahead.

Jasper's endearment is inspired by the Anita Blake book series by Laurell K. Hamilton, only her vampire is French. Why are there so many romantic triangles with vampires and werewolves out there?

* * *

Chapter 13 - Warrior

"Now I see some of you eyeing me, wondering why exactly you're here," I spoke with authority. Two dozen pairs of red eyes were focused on me, burning with a myriad of emotions - curiosity, contempt, hostility, fear...nothing I didn't expect. The newest batch of New Borns were seated on the ground in front of me while I paced up and down the line, looking at each in turn. I could've easily suppressed their emotions with my power, but that was not the point of this particular exercise.

"Well, you are here for one thing and one thing only, to learn to be the most effective killing machines known to vampirekind." I could feel the skepticism ripple through the line. 'Oh, I'm sure to some of you that sounds right fucking stupid. Y'all are vampires, you were born to kill, right? You got heightened senses, supernatural reflexes, and strength enough to lift a Ford pickup over your heads. More than that, you got the instinct to kill, that _lust _for death. So why do you need some scrawny instructor teaching you anything?"

"Why now, I could explain it to you, but I have a feeling it would be like arguing with a fence post for all the good that it would do. So how about a little demonstration?" Now I could feel the skepticism being replaced by confusion, just as I anticipated. I shrugged out of my silver trimmed Centurion uniform jacket, enjoying the hot Missouri sun against the skin on my bare arms. "I need me five volunteers."

A few of the New Borns stood up and walked out of the line. I could always spot the troublemakers, the ones who were bullies even before they were turned. They stood with an arrogance about them, not even hiding their disdain while sizing me up. I could tell that they were not impressed by what they saw. I was fairly tall, but nothing spectacular. My arms and shoulders were lean and defined, but not bulky. With my relaxed demeanor and slow Louisiana drawl, I probably looked downright harmless in their eyes. Well, these boys were about to appreciate that appearances weren't everything.

The five of them started to spread out and circle me. I maintained my outwardly casual stance while extending my senses to anticipate the first move. I wasn't worried about them coordinating their attack. Men like these were always overly confident in their own strength and never bothered with any strategies.

I didn't have to wait very long.

The first rushed at me from the right side while hollering something fierce. He had the look of a linebacker who put on a few pounds after his prime. It was obvious that he was still thinking like a human, trying to psych me out with his screams and charging with wide spread beefy arms. Before his arms could close around me, I struck his exposed neck hard with the mouth of my hand, crushing his throat instantly. He reflexively pulled in both arms to put his hands around his pulverized windpipe, human instincts again taking over. I took the opening for an uppercut elbow to his chin. The force of my attack snapped his head back and detached his skull from his spine. He fell to the ground in a boneless heap. Just because our skin was near impenetrable didn't mean our innards didn't still function the same way as humans. You separate the central nervous system from the brain and we would crumble like a puppet with our strings cut, just like a human would.

The blond on my left signaled to the burly guy next to him and they both came at me at once. I reckoned they thought the same attack would work if they had the numbers. It was still pure amateur hour, but at least they weren't screaming like drowning cats this time. I waited until they were within striking distance, sidestepped and crouched for a sweep. The blond ran right into my leg and fell flat on his face. The big guy stopped his forward momentum and started to turn to face me. He was too slow. I grabbed him in a rear naked choke before he could fully complete his turn. Choke-holds were useless as we do not need to breathe, but it did offer me the leverage to pull until his head separated from his vertebra.

The blond had recovered from his fall and rushed toward my exposed back, probably to try the same move I just used on his buddy. I held my position until the very last moment, then I reached over and grabbed his right upper arm with my left hand for a shoulder toss. He flew through the air, somersaulting end over end, until he hit the wall head on with bone shattering force. He was out of the fight.

The next New Born cautiously approached me. He was about my height and build, and sported a crew cut. I could tell he had some training, as he was in a classic boxing stance, bobbing and weaving as he closed the distance. I dodged or deflected his jabs, making sure to stay within his range but not countering so he would grow overconfident. I got my opening when he overextended on a straight right. I locked his arm within my own and struck with a vicious stomp kick to his left knee cap. His joint snapped instantly and he fell to his knees screaming. Using the leverage offered by my new position, I applied pressure to his captured arm until I tore it clean out of his shoulder, he screamed louder as he clutched at the gaping wound where his arm used to be. Thick, viscous fluid was pouring out between his fingers. I finished him with an axe kick to the head, caving his skull on top of his brain.

I dropped the severed arm on the ground and turned to the last man. He was looking at me bug-eyed, like he was facing the devil himself. I had a feeling that if he could, he would be wetting himself right about now. I didn't know why, but I decided to be nice and offered him an out. "Well now, if you want to step back in line, I won't hold it against you. I think I've made my point."

I could see the conflict building behind his eyes. He was weighing his options. Either face excruciating pain at my hands or face the humiliation and ridicule that awaited him back among the recruits. I could see the wheels turning in his head, feel his warring emotions. Finally, he steeled himself and came at me.

I had to give it to him, the man had guts coming at me after seeing how I took apart those men. He threw a wide arcing punch, which I blocked easily. He continued his desperate frenzied attack, and I decided to reward his bravery by acting like he was really pressing me. After a few minutes, I moved to end the charade. I knocked his hands aside and grabbed him in a Muay Thai clench. Using the extra leverage of the hold, I smashed my knee into his sternum with tremendous force. The deadly hit completely collapsed his ribcage onto his internal organs, and I felt the strength flow out of his limbs. I then transitioned to a guillotine choke and jerked up, severing his cranium from his spinal column in a sickening crack.

"Now, I sure hope everyone was paying attention?" I dropped my earlier exaggerated accent from my speech, so I was left with only a hint of a Southern drawl. "Lesson one, appearances can be deceiving. I may look like I'm young, but I been fighting before your great-granddaddies were out of diapers. Lesson two, strength alone can never take the place of skill. As New Borns, you are stronger and faster than me, but you are also undisciplined and have no knowledge on how to properly use your advantages in battle. And most importantly, lesson three, don't ever fucking disrespect me or I'll burn you alive and spit on your ashes."

I randomly signaled to a few of the recruits sitting back in the line and then gestured to the men lying on the ground. "Get these fellers to the barracks." Head trauma incapacitated vampires, but nothing could truly kill us without outright burning our bodies. My volunteers would be fully healed in a few hours, hopefully with a new found respect for their elders.

I waited until the bodies were moved away before turning back to the rest of the _tirones _on the ground_._ "Now I know some of you recruits are here by choice, some of you are not. That's all in the past now. The skills we will teach you in the next six month will help you survive for the next millennium. Learn them well and you may get through this war intact. I will turn you over to my _Optio_ for squad assignments. He is my eyes and ears when I'm not in direct command, and I expect you to treat him with as much respect as you would me. And have no doubt, ladies and gents, he can kick your asses as well as I can." I tasted the emotions running through the line and was satisfied to find all of them properly cowed. I nodded at my second in command to take over, grabbed my jacket off the ground, and headed off. I regretted the necessity of my brutal demonstration, but it was better to assert dominance on the training grounds now then to face dissidents on the battlefield later.

While we now had an abundant source of soldiers, training them was a battle in itself. New Borns were so out of control, such slaves to their id, that it took months to just teach them the basics of war, never mind advance tactics. The slow training cycle was one of the primary reasons why the war continued for so long. The other major reason was that the Volturi underestimated the resiliency and ingenuity of humans. Once we dominated in the early surprised attacks, humanity managed to regroup and mount an astonishingly effective defense. They were our equals in the air and on the seas, and in a few cases, our superiors. We could not overcome their defense without severe losses. For the last few years we have been focusing on building up an overwhelming force, trained in modern combat techniques. The plan was to launch a simultaneous attack all over the world, so we would crush the remnants of the human forces all at once. After three years we were finally reaching that tipping point for the planned campaign.

"Hey Jazz, out being a bad ass motherfucker again, eh?"

I tensed and turned to face the source of the voice. When I saw who it was, I dropped my guard and let a lazy smile ease onto my face. "Well, Garrett, it's a tough job but somebody's gotta do it."

Garrett was the Prius Prior of the 8th cohort. He had fought for the Empire for nearly a hundred years longer than I have. He was a skilled warrior, but had a bit of a rebellious streak which proved detrimental to his advancement. We hit if off almost immediately given our similar raising before our turning.

"How many did you take on this time?" Garrett inquired. We had a friendly rivalry going regarding how many "volunteers" we used for our "demonstrations."

"Five. And no powers," I answered. Garrett whistled and simply shook his head.

"Well, I got my work cut out for me then I suppose. Really setting the bar high for the rest of us Priors eh? You should throw your hat in the ring for Centurion of the year at the rate you're going," he joked.

It was rather ironic that I earned a reputation for being such a perfect soldier, considering I never wanted to be one in the first place. My dream was to learn a decent trade, marry my sweetheart, and start a modest sized family. But war was a heartless beast, and it did not care about one young man's dreams. When the war with the North heated up, I was drafted into the Confederate Army with a whole generation of young Southern boys. On the battlefield, I discovered I had a real talent for leading other men. In recognition of my achievements, and due to the unfortunate growing loss of competent commanding officers, I was granted a battlefield commission and rose to the rank of Major in the final months of the war.

I truly did not expect to survive the war. I didn't think anyone who saw so much carnage ever really expected to make it back alive. So I was beyond grateful to learn of the end of the hostilities with the North in 1865. Unlike some of my fellow officers, I had no bitterness in my heart when I learned of the surrender. I was simply glad that I would finally make it home to my girl, to go back to my life before it was interrupted by all this insanity. But unfortunately, fate, which had been so kind to me for three long years, had decided to abandon me. I was but a few miles out from my home, from my girl, when I ran into Maria.

Maria was one of the elder vampires who had been around since the dawn of Mayan civilization. Little did I know at the time, but while we were fighting our brothers at home, the vampire race was embroiled in a civil war of their own. The remnants of the Romanian elders overthrown by the Triumvirate in the First Blood War had amassed an army of New Borns to retake their power from the Volturi. Maria had chosen to side with the Romanians as she found their cause to be noble and honorable. Maria was out recruiting when she happened upon me. She must have saw something in me that appealed to her. And so, I was conscripted yet again to fight for a cause that was not my own.

As much as I may have once resented Maria for robbing me of my future, I have since come to understand her position. She did what she did, not out of cruelty, but out of necessity for her cause, for her belief in what's right. She deserved no more blame than I did when I sent young men with wives and children out to die fighting the North. Besides, Maria was a mighty fine teacher. She had seen the rise and fall of entire worlds, led men and women into battle for centuries. She had many names over the years, most of them lost to the sands of time. Maria was just her current incarnation. She passed on her considerable knowledge in the art of war to me, teaching me how to fight and to lead. Without the skills she imparted onto me, I would not have survived the worst years of the Second Blood War with only the few scars decorating my body.

After years of endless fighting, I once again found myself facing a lost cause. Strangely, I felt the same sense of relief that I felt all those years ago when the South surrendered. When the Hunters finally surrounded us, I thought a swift death would at least bring me some peace after an eternity of violence and death. But fate decided to intervene. One of the Hunters just happened to be gifted with the ability to detect talents in others. The Volturi offered to spare my life in exchange for swearing an oath of loyalty to the Guard. I nearly refused until they also promised to spare Maria as well. No matter what she had done, she was still my maker, and my teacher. I decided to sacrifice the freedom I would've found in death to save her life. Maria and I both took our oaths seriously, as we shared a deep sense of honor. Without our honor, we were truly no better off than animals.

My peculiar talent meant most of the Orders had wanted me as a member. But I was only interested in the Shield and Sword. I had no stomach for interrogations, and took no pleasure in the thrill of the hunt. And with my numerous scars, I would've made an awkward fit among the beauty found among the Sirens. Besides, by that point, soldiering was all I knew, all I was good at. Maria and I were tasked to assist with rebuilding the Volturi armies depleted by the long years of fighting. Little did I know at the time that I was replenishing the forces for the oncoming assault again humankind.

And so, I found myself inexplicably thrown into a third war against my will, fighting another opponent I felt no ill will toward. In fact, as the war progressed, I began admiring the sheer determination and skill of our enemy. They faced unconquerable odds, but they refused to surrender. Not only that, they continued to launch strikes against us, taking risks with their limited forces for a chance to hurt us. It was foolhardy, meaningless, and unbelievably courageous. I almost regret that we were about to wipe such a magnificent fighting spirit off the face of this earth.

"Where are you off to, Garrett?" I asked.

"Nowhere special, I'm overseeing the sniper training at the range. Oh shit, I'm running late! See you later." And he was off. I shook my head as I watched him blur away. The man really needed to set a better example for his troops.

I had time before my advanced combat tactics course, so I decided to head back to my office to do a bit of writing. Rather than keep a normal journal, I just continued my habit of writing to my girl from my days with the Confederates. It was a way to keep her memory alive with me always.

After being at war for so many years, my human memories were fading. I had already forgotten what my daddy looked like, and only had the faintest notion of my mama. I couldn't remember what my favorite food was, or the flavor of a good bourbon. But the one thing that I have never forgotten was my sweet little southern belle. We had practically grown up together, always inseparable. There still wasn't a day that went by when I didn't think about her long silky black hair, her gorgeous sea green eyes, and her pouty red lips. She was a tiny little thing, _ma petit,_ and barely reached to my chest. But she was perfect and she was mine. My last memory of her was bittersweet. It was of her tear-stained smile as we said our last goodbyes before I reported in to the Confederate Army. She had agreed to be my wife once I returned home. She told me to think of her if I were ever afraid, to know that someone was waiting for me to come home.

I wrote to _ma petit _every time we stopped for camp. At first, I would get responses from her whenever our regiment received mail. We talked about our days, our love for each other, and our dreams for the future. Her letters kept me going. The thoughts of a life together with her helped keep the darkness away on those cold lonely nights at camp. Her correspondence was one of my most treasured possessions. They were worn now, falling apart from endless nights of repeated reading.

Toward the end of our letter exchanges her writing got more whimsical. Rather than simply writing about her day or our plans, she wrote about places and people I have never heard of before. My girl was always prone to flights of fancy, so I figured she just wanted to entertain me with some tall tales. But then the letters simply stopped. I was too preoccupied at the time to think too much on it, as the fighting had become very vicious near the end. It was another reason I had been glad for the end of the war regardless of the victor, to find out why my girl had stop writing. But then Maria got to me. By the time I had enough control and authority to pursue my own interests after Maria turned me, it was decades later. I couldn't bear the thought of finding out how _ma petit_ raised a family with another man, as I was sure an exuberant beauty like her would not go unattached for long. So I held on to my delusions, continuing to write to her and imagining she was just standing in the doorway of our home, waiting for me.

"Jasper, a moment of your time."

I halted my steps and turned to stand at attention. I would recognize that voice anywhere. "Yes, Primus Pilus?"

"Jasper, I told you that you do not need to address me by that rank when we are alone, I am not overly fond of the Roman system the Volturi chose to adopt. It is so Euro-centric," Maria said wryly. After we had sworn oaths to the Volturi, Maria had risen rapidly among the Sword and Shield ranks to take command of the first cohort. She might have been small in stature, but she was a fierce warrior and a brilliant commander. Whatever concerns the Volturi had about her loyalties were dispelled after she had a personal audience with the Triumvirate. She told me that Aro read her and was satisfied that she would hold true to her oaths.

"Yes, Primus Pilus, I will endeavor to remember that for next time," I answered jokingly, relaxing my stance. Maria was the only senior officer that I was comfortable being informal with. She knew I held her in the highest esteem without all the military formalities to show my respect.

"Uh huh. I'm sure you will," she said skeptically. "In any case, I am glad I caught you. Command has just issued an order, and it pertains to you."

"Oh, are we moving out?" I inquired offhandedly. My cohort was still being replenished with reinforcements, so I was not yet expecting my marching orders.

"No, this is not an order for your troops, it is for you, and only you," Maria clarified.

"That's...rather unusual," I commented.

"Yes, it is a mystery. You are to go to the Forney Army Air Field to escort three passengers back to base. They will be arriving with the reinforcements scheduled for training this afternoon."

"What's so special about these passengers?" I asked.

"Well, one of them is apparently an Oracle, I do not have too many details on them. I am told that the Oracle is one of the best among the Order. You are to protect her at all costs. You will recognize her by her short spiky haircut." Maria replied, obviously relaying the instructions she was given.

"That's...even more unusual." My interest was piqued. On the front lines, I was used to seeing Inquisitors and Hunters running around. I have even seen some Sirens when we were redeployed for sentry duty in the occupied territories. But I had never seen anyone from the Order of Oracles. They were a very secretive group and almost never mingled with the other Orders.

"Exactly. I am not sure what is going on, but you have your orders. I will take over your class this afternoon," Maria said.

"Yes, ma'am. Try not to hurt too many of my boys now," I said lightly. I nodded once to acknowledge Maria, then turned to the garage for a vehicle. The air field was a bit of a drive, so I had to leave now if I wanted to get there on time.

*******************************

I parked in the shadows of the huge hangar, watching as the transport plane touched down on the runway. My mind was racing about the significance of this order to escort an Oracle and her passengers back to base. What was her business here? Did it have something to do with the war? Why was I singled out for this assignment?

While I entertained my theories, the plane had slowly taxied into the hangar. As it came to a stop, I began scanning the perimeter for hidden dangers. My eyes roamed over every dark corner, every large container or piece of equipment. I heard the back ramp lowering, but securing the area came first. Once I was satisfied the hangar held no threats I turned my attention to the interior of the plane.

And received the greatest shock of my long life.

There, standing in the dark interior, was an impossible sight. Her hair was shorter, her eyes golden, and her skin pale, but it was her. I stood rigid, unable to take my eyes off her lest she disappeared back into my memories. And I uttered the name that I held so dear in my heart, but never thought I would have the chance to use again to address its beautiful owner.

"M-Mary Alice?"


	15. Coming Home

**A/N: **The site appears to be buggy today and did not reflect this update timely. Apologies if people were having trouble with their email alerts.

A very positive response to the last chapter. I cannot believe that this story has now exceeded a hundred reviews. I like to thank all my reviewers for supporting me by providing feedback. I hope the story continues to entertain you in some small way.

As always, I thank **amymorgan** for her keen eye as my beta. Everyone should check out her new story **_No Safe Harbor._** The story has a very unique premise and puts the characters in a situation I have not seen tackled before.

Now the continuation.

* * *

Chapter 14 – Coming Home

"Oh, I can't wait!" I practically bounced in my seat. The military transport was on final approach to the Forney Army Air Field. From my window seat I could make out the vast expanse of land stretching to the horizon. I had no memories of this country, but since Delphi found me here, I thought of it as my original home. I looked forward to being back to the place of my human life, even if I couldn't remember any of it.

"Well, I'm glad you are so excited, dear. I'm sure you will have a wonderful time," Esme said from beside me.

"Thanks Esme. You have to show me all the best places to shop and hunt while I'm here. Maybe we can go on a road trip!" I positively squealed as the idea took hold.

"That sounds like a lovely idea. But I have a feeling you will be preoccupied with a certain Centurion to spend too much time with me," Esme teased lightly.

I gave Esme a sheepish smile and turned back to the window. I had told Esme all about my Centurion on our trips together. I confessed that I was nervous about meeting him for real, and Esme has been wonderfully reassuring and supportive.

The world rushed up faster and faster now outside my window. I held my breath in anticipation. The plane shuddered slightly as the wheels touched down onto the runway, and I let out my breath in an audible sigh of relief. I was actually here!

We started placing our secured luggage on a trolley as the plane taxied up to the hangar. After careful deliberation, I had decided to only pack four suitcases, as I planned on buying most of what I needed while I was here. I stood with Esme and Carlisle near the back ramp, waiting for the plane to come to a stop.

I could hear the whine of the jet turbines powering down and the hiss of the hydraulics as the back ramp began to open. A sliver of light shone into the interior as the back lowered. As the edge of the ramp came down further, I was stunned to catch the sight of a familiar head of shaggy blond hair. The ramp continued its path, like a curtain being pulled down to reveal the treasure hidden behind it. I drank in each of his features as it came into view: those wonderful ruby eyes, the sculpted cheeks and slender nose, the luscious pink lips, the defined chiseled jaw. He wore a silver and black Centurion uniform, fitted tightly across his form. I blinked a few times just to make sure it was real. In Volterra, I had thought about him so often that I didn't know if this perfection in front of me was reality, or just my imagination running wild again.

His eyes were shifting across the peripherals of his vision, not focusing on the interior of the transport just yet. I grew uneasy as I waited for him to notice me, unsure what to expect. Would he like me? The vision suggested that he would. Yet somehow I didn't feel the confidence that I had on the flight over. What if this was just all a big mistake? What if I completely misinterpreted the vision?

Jasper seemed to be satisfied by his inspection of the perimeter. He finally turned to look into the aircraft. I was shocked when his eyebrows flew up and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. We just stood staring at each other for what seemed like forever until he said shakily, "M-Mary Alice?"

I was baffled by his words. Who was Mary Alice? And why did he look at me like that while he said another woman's name? Before I could think anymore about it, Jasper blurred at full speed into the plane and grabbed me into a bone crushing hug. He buried his face in my hair and mumbled incoherently. I could feel a tremor running through his body. As much as I daydreamed of being so close to my Centurion, this was starting to be painful.

"Um…Jasper? You're hurting me," I said softly, not wanting to exacerbate the situation by yelling or struggling. My words seemed to have reached him, as he let go immediately and held me at arm's length.

"Oh God, oh God. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…It's just that…I can't believe…are you all right? How? I mean, where were you? How long have you…and an Oracle? What happened to your hair? Are you hurt?" He was babbling. I would've found it absolutely adorable if it wasn't for the fact that he looked so distraught.

I did the only thing I could think of to stop his rambling. I placed my hand gently over his mouth, muffling his last few words. His cool breath tickled the skin of my palm enclosed over his parted lips. He still had a frantic look in his eyes, but he stopped speaking. I took my hand away, sad that I had to break contact. He loosened the death grip he had on my shoulders, but did not remove his hands. He lowered his head to look at the ground between us, as if his neck could no longer support the weight. I looked over at Esme, who returned my confused expression with one of her own.

Finally, Jasper had himself under control. He lifted his head and stared directly into my eyes, I was blown away by the emotion that shone through his face. "Oh, Mary Alice, I missed you so much. I can't believe you are really here, _ma petit._"

"Um…what?" I said dumbly. I was so taken aback by the last few minutes that I couldn't even begin to formulate the questions I had for him.

Jasper searched my face intensely. His joyous expression seemed to crumble when he dejectedly asked, "You…don't remember me?"

He looked so miserable that I almost wanted to lie just to see him happy again. "N-no…should I? Have we met before?" I answered timidly, ducking my head and looking at him through my eyelashes. I searched my memories for any possible encounter, but came up blank. If I had seen Jasper in Volterra, I was sure I would've remembered it.

He frowned at my answer, and then let out a mirthless chuckle. "I should think so. You're my fiancé after all."

"What!" I squeaked. I stared at him in shock. I was becoming more confused with every passing moment.

Jasper was about to continue when he seemed to notice the crowd around us for the first time. He moved his hands to entwine them in mine and pulled me toward the ramp. He turned his head back to acknowledge Carlisle and Esme. "Let's be on our way. We can talk in the car."

I let him lead me to the car and help me inside. He opened the back doors for Esme and Carlisle and waited until they were seated before going around to the driver's side. We pulled smoothly out of the hangar and headed for the main roads.

Jasper drove in silence for a while, his face appeared deep in thought. I was reaching the end of my short patience. "Okay mister. Start explaining what that was all about back there."

He glanced at me. I could see a resigned sadness in his eyes. "You really don't remember me? Nothing at all?" He asked again.

"I'm sorry, Jasper, I don't," I replied sympathetically. "Now, why did you call me Mary Alice? Why do you think I'm your fiancé?"

Jasper sighed, "Oh, I don't _think_ you are. I _know _you are. You are most definitely Mary Alice Brandon, the love of my life."

I just stared at him wide-eyed, not sure how to take his solemn declaration. Jasper must have noticed the confusion written on my face. He sighed again, "I suppose I should start at the very beginning. Maybe you can help fill in some gaps along the way?"

I nodded my agreement. He turned his eyes to focus on the road ahead.

"The first time I met you, my family had just moved up north from the bayou. My daddy had just recently passed away and my mama took us to live with her sister. I was 9 years old and a bunch of older kids were hassling me, calling me names cause of my accent. Then out of nowhere, this little 7 year old slip of a girl came running to my defense. I'll tell you, _ma petit_, I never seen anything quite like it. You threw rocks at the boys and threatened to tell their mamas what they were doing. It was like watching a force of nature. After you ran 'em off, you turned back, wrapped your little arms around me, and told me everything was gonna be all right. And you know what, I believed you with my whole heart."

His subtle accent grew more pronounced as he continued to reminisce. "You and I were like two peas in a pod after that. We did everything together. I remember how you loved to play dress up with your mama's old clothes. You got all gussied up and we pretended you were a debutant and I was your escort. And we danced the night away in our little hideaway by the pond on Mr. Jackson's property. When it got cold, we sat by the fireplace and played chess on my daddy's old chess set. You were never any good at it," he chuckled at the memory, "But you kept at it because you knew I liked the game."

"And over time, you and I just started feeling different about each other. I decided to declare my intentions and courted you openly. Although, to be honest, I was probably smitten that first time you ran out, all hellfire and vengeance, to my defense, I just didn't know love for what it was."

"And when I got drafted for the war with the North, well…you told me you wanted me to know there was someone waiting back home for me, that there was something for me to come back to. So we got engaged. I don't think I have ever been happier than when you agreed to marry me. Thoughts of you got me through the war, _ma petit_, kept me from going crazy." He looked gratefully at me, and I offered him a warm smile, encouraging him to continue.

"I was on my way home when I was turned and thrown into the Blood War. I was fighting for my life almost everyday for the next few decades. First trying to survive as a New Born, then training and commanding other vampires in battle after battle. When I ended up on the losing side again, I thought that it was finally over for me. But I suppose the Lord has a sense of humor, because I was spared for my talent."

That caught my attention. "What _is_ your talent?"

Jasper had the ghost of a smile on his face, "Here, let me show ya."

I suddenly felt a strange sense of calm and relaxation settle over me. My body almost turned to jelly and I slumped into my seat. Then just as quick as the sensation came, it was gone. I peeked at Jasper curiously, "You did that?"

He nodded in confirmation. "Yep. I didn't know what it was at first. I just seemed to have a sixth sense for people's emotions. Over time it grew to the point where I could reach out and adjust those emotions like dials on a car radio, changing the frequencies and the volume as I saw fit. As medical science became more advanced, I gained enough knowledge to relate my power to the endocrine system. What I sense is the quantity and quality of the hormones flowing through someone's system, which I instinctively interpret as an emotional state. I can then alter the chemical cocktail any way I want. You can see how useful the gift might be for dealing with New Borns, our kind's equivalent of hormonal human teenagers."

"If you were so powerful, how come you didn't escape? Why didn't you come back for me?" I asked in a slightly hurt voice. By now I was fairly convinced I was his Mary Alice, and it pained me to think he just left me behind.

Jasper must have sensed my sadness, his eyes were hooded as he answered, "Once I realized how monstrous the world was, I knew I could never come home. I didn't want to risk bringing that ugliness back with me. And if I'm honest, I didn't want to find out how you moved on without me. You were, _are,_ so beautiful, _ma petite_, I was sure you would've found a new beau when I didn't come home from the war. But I want you to know, _ma petit,_ I still thought about you everyday."

I didn't need Jasper's power to taste the absolute sincerity in his words.

He cleared his throat, and tried to continue in a lighter tone, "Now Miss Brandon, it's time for a little quid pro quo. How is it that you have come to be sitting where you are today?"

So I told him my story. I told him how Delphi found me in an asylum and how she brought me back to Volterra. I told him how I joined the Oracles and about my years with the Order. And I told him how my vision led to this trip to America. A multitude of emotions passed through Jasper's face while I laid out my tale, anguish for my stay at the asylum, pride to learn of my status among the Volturi, and bewilderment at my vision. He waited patiently for me to finish, and then spoke angrily, "I just can't believe your folks would put you in an asylum. They were always so nice."

"Well, Delphi said I was pretty far gone when she found me. That I would just sit there and mutter to myself," I offered. I didn't know why I felt this irrational need to defend my human parents, I just did. "I mean, Jasper, you knew me when I was human, did my behavior ever seemed odd to you?"

"Mm, tough to say, you were always a little odd," he teased. I smacked him across the arm, but I didn't really take offense. I was secretly glad that he felt light enough to joke. "But to be candid, you were a little flighty sometimes. I once heard your parents talking about how you muttered strange things in your sleep, and how you daydreamed a lot when I wasn't around. I never saw any of that myself, mind you. You always seemed to be fine when we were together. Then there were the last few letters you wrote me, they were on the strange side."

I sat silently and processed what Jasper revealed. According to Delphi, my talent was so powerful that it could not have manifested overnight. There had to be visible signs of it going back for years. The behavior he described matched perfectly with Delphi's theory. But how is it that Jasper never saw any of that, given how much time he claimed we spent together?

I was so deep in my thoughts that I jolted in surprise when Jasper suddenly swerved off the road. He stopped the car by the roadside and put the car in park. I glanced in the rear-view mirror and noticed Esme and Carlisle looked as puzzled as I did.

"Now," Jasper said, an intense look in his face, "I aim to kiss you Miss Brandon. I may not have known it, but I've waited a hundred and fifty years for this moment and I ain't willing to wait another single second."

And with that, he leaned over and crashed his lips fiercely against mine. I gasped in shock at the force of his kiss, and he took the opportunity to deepen the contact. I closed my eyes and instinctively angled my head to allow him better access. My hands came up to tangle in his long blond locks.

Suddenly, a cacophony of images and sounds exploded in my mind. It was nothing like the passivity I was used to from my visions. The images were more chaotic, the sounds harsher and incomprehensible, and each was accompanied by a storm of emotions. I caught glimpses of a young boy sitting by a fireplace, the flickering light bouncing off his dirty blond hair. I saw a two story white mansion with Greek pillars and elaborate balconies. I saw Jasper, looking young and human, staring adoringly into my eyes. He was on one knee and had my hand in both of his. I felt happy. I felt homesick.

I felt loved.

I broke the kiss, unable to take the intensity of it all. Jasper looked at me concernedly, "Are you all right, darlin'? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

I shook my head vehemently, as I still couldn't speak just yet. I ran the images back through my head, reviewing and interpreting them methodically using my Oracle training. My mouth dropped open in shock when I realized what they were. Those images weren't visions…they were memories! My human memories! Somehow kissing Jasper Whitlock had pierced the veil of my mental block to unlock the memories of my past.

"Oh my god, Jasper! I remembered. I saw you! I saw my house! Oh, oh, kiss me again!" I shrieked excitedly.

Jasper burst into a deep throated laugh. He put his hands around my face, leaned in close, and whispered, "I would love to oblige your request, _ma petit_, that and more. However, I don't think I could stop myself if we went any further. So I think it is better if we continue this later in private." He shifted his glance to the back of the car, and I realized suddenly that we were not alone.

If I could've blushed I think I would've turned cherry red right then. I slowly followed Jasper's glance to the Cullens sitting in the backseat. Both Carlisle and Esme were diligently studying the scenery outside the side windows, their facial muscles twitching from their effort to hide their amusement. I pouted at their presence, wishing they were gone for the first time since I met them. "I guess you're right."

Jasper shifted back to his seat and started up the car. He brought my left hand up to his mouth for a quick kiss. "Don't fret, _ma petit,_ now we have all the time in the world to do this right."

*******************************

I was still so dazed from my revelation that I barely noticed when we pulled into our destination. Jasper was helping me out of the car when suddenly we were surrounded by a ring of red cloaks.

"What is the meaning of this?" Jasper demanded harshly. He pulled me behind him and shielded me with his body.

A small cloaked figure stepped forward and threw back her hood. I was surprised when I recognized the face staring back at us.

"You hold no authority over me or my Inquisitors, Centurion!" Legate Jane hissed.

Jasper immediately dropped his protective stance and bowed to the Legatus. "Forgive me, Legate Jane, it's been a trying day. You surprised me is all."

"Just remember your place next time before you speak." Jane commanded. She turned back toward the circle and said, "Seize them."

I watched in horror as the Inquisitors swept in and grabbed Carlisle and Esme. "No! What are you doing? Stop!"

Jane seemed to notice me for the first time. Her face contorted into a sneer. She never liked me because of the way Aro doted on me. "Oracle Alice, how nice to see you again. This is Inquisitor business and therefore none of your concern."

"Why are you taking Carlisle and Esme, what have they done?" I pressed. Normally I would never dare challenge Jane so openly, but it was Carlisle and Esme.

Jane appeared to be stunned by my outburst as well. Her eyes widened slightly before narrowing back into slits. "They are under arrest for suspicion of aiding and abetting the escape of a war criminal."

"But how is that possible? They have been in Volterra for the last few months. Are you sure you are not making a mistake?" I pleaded.

Jane snarled and appeared to be barely holding back her anger. I knew that she would never act on her hatred for the same reason Felix never acted on his lust. She spat out, "We have irrefutable evidence that Carlisle's _childe_, Edward Cullen, and Tanya of the Denali coven are directly involved in the escape of Isabella Swan, an enemy of the Guard. Therefore, all members of their covens are to be detained and questioned until I am satisfied they were not involved, or until the criminals are caught and brought to justice."

My panic rose to new heights at Jane's words. I knew Jane's reputation well, and knew exactly what kind of "satisfaction" she wanted from questioning the Cullens. The Inquisitors had bound Carlisle and Esme in restraints and began leading them away. They seemed so stunned by the turn of events that they did not resist. I knew I couldn't let Jane take them, not if I ever wanted to see them again.

"W-wait, Legate Jane! Hold on one second," I called out to her. She stopped in her tracks and looked back in annoyance.

"What is it?" she snapped.

I tried desperately to think of an argument for the Cullens' release. Jane was getting impatient so I blurted out the first thing that came to me, "What if I helped you look? Will you promise to let them go if I help you find your prisoner?"

"You would use your Sight to do this for me?" Jane asked skeptically. The Order normally only shared our visions with the Triumvirate, who then passed the information to the other Orders as they saw fit. It was a way to control the flow of information and further secure the Triumvirate's power.

"Um…yes. If you let Carlisle and Esme go, I'll locate your prisoner for you," I lied. I prayed that I sounded more confident then I felt.

Jane appeared to ponder my offer seriously. Her eyes bore into my face as if weighing the value of my gift against her plans for the Cullens. Finally, she spoke, "Fine. I'll hold off on any interrogations for now. But the covens will still be placed on house arrest and kept under surveillance until the fugitives are captured. Do you agree to my terms, Oracle?"

"Y-yes, that is acceptable," I acquiesced. I knew if I pushed Jane she was likely to take back her offer just to spite me. While I was relieved that my hastily constructed subterfuge had bought the Cullens time, I also faced the rising panic over the hole I just dug for myself. What had I done! I couldn't find anyone blinded as I was! Delphi was going to kill me!

"Good," Jane smirked. She turned to one of the cloaked figures and gestured him forward. "Do we have any Hunters currently operating in this area?"

The hooded figure replied, "Yes Legate, I believe Hunters James and Victoria are bringing in a fugitive capture for interrogation."

Jane smiled coldly. "Excellent. Get me Demetri on the line. The trail should still be fresh enough for someone of James' caliber. I want this to be handled quickly and quietly." She turned back to me and spoke sarcastically, "Not that I don't have every confidence in your abilities, Oracle."

I just nodded, too distracted to pay much attention. _What am I going to do!_

Jane turned and walked back into the base. I could only watch helplessly as the circle of Inquisitors followed her with Carlisle and Esme in tow. Carlisle hugged Esme as best he could with his restraints on as they were led away. He turned to stare at me with such a look of despair that it broke my heart. I knew that if I let them down by failing to deliver on my offer to Jane, it would haunt me for the rest of my days. What's more, if Jane were to discover that the loss of our Sight, it could permanently damage the Oracles' position within the Volturi.

Jasper must have mistaken my anxiety as just worry for the Cullens. He wrapped his arms around me and I felt a wave of calm flood through me. He spoke softly into my ear, "Don't worry, _ma petit,_ I'm sure it's all gonna work out fine."

Oh, how I wished I could believe him.


	16. Predators

**A/N: **And with this chapter, I will have reached 60k words. Considering I have never written more than 10 pages of anything before in my life, I'm pretty happy with this milestone.

Extremely graphic violence and disturbing imagery ahead. Reader be warned, this chapter is most definitely M rated. Do not worry, this will _not _be a POV that will be in regular rotation.

Once again, **amymorgan** has worked her beta magic on the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 15 - Predators

"Okay, new question. Who is the best fictional vampire hunter?" I asked absently. The drive to the base was long and boring, and the groaning from the back seat was starting to get on my nerves.

"That one's easy...Buffy. That wan is fockin' savage, to be sure." The fiery redhead sitting next to me replied. Even after decades away from her home, Victoria's distinct Irish brogue hasn't diminished one bit.

"Buffy? You serious? That whiny little teenage bitch? Plus she doesn't actually go out hunting. Everybody she fights comes to her town. That's not hunting," I shot back.

"Arra, James. Who would be your fockin' choice then?" Victoria questioned.

"Mm, let's see. I would say the best hunter is Blade."

"Blade? Blade! What in the devil makes you say that? What makes that fecking wanker any better than my pick?" she huffed.

I chuckled. It amused me to no end how worked up Vee gets over these hypothetical discussions. She was just so easy to rile up. "Well, first of all, he's half vampire, which automatically gives him a leg up in my book. Second, he actually _hunts_ vampires, as in travels the world being a bad ass. And lastly, he uses real weapons instead of a pussy wooden stake. I mean, a wooden stake? What is that going to do, give us splinters?"

"Hey, Buffy used a fockin' rocket launcher one time. Yeh know how fockin' hard 'tis to use one, don ya know? I tried using one on a police caravan, completely missed it and hit the fockin' lorry behind it," Vee countered. I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Victoria to bring up her human days with the Provos every chance she got. It was rather ironic that a woman with such an English sounding name once fought so fiercely for the Provisional Irish Republican Army. Vee had grown up during the worst days of the Troubles in Belfast, and those memories scarred her deep. But it were those same experiences that made her such a deadly Hunter. She may be relatively new to the Order, but her former life evading the authorities gave her great insight into the mind of our prey. And her knowledge of guerrilla tactics made her an equal adversary to vampires many times her age. Victoria was gifted at thinking outside of the box when it came to neutralizing targets. She believed that a car bomb will kill you just as dead as a fair fight with fists and fangs.

Vee's days with the PIRA also made her slightly unhinged. My theory was that all those years of killing snapped something within her, and it carried over into her immortal life. That was fine by me, as it was just a matter of channeling her homicidal tendencies in the right direction. An assassination mission every once in awhile was enough to keep her more extreme behaviors under control. Besides, her manic ferocity made her a wildcat in bed.

"Vee, that was when you were human. You can probably shoot one of those one handed now. Since Buffy is supposed to be super powered that doesn't count in her favor," I countered.

Victoria was about to continue her argument when a loud moan erupted from the back. She reached back and smacked the source of the interruption hard across the face. "Can't ye see we are trying to have a fockin' conversation up here, langer. Keep it down!"

I looked into the rear-view mirror and sighed annoyance. Laurent had barely registered the hit and continued his muffled cries of pain. This was a difficult but satisfying capture, as Laurent was quite familiar with our tactics, having been a former member of the Order. We tracked him across 3 continents before we finally caught up to him outside of Missouri. Unfortunately, now came the boring part of any Hunt...taking the prey back to be secured.

My growing headache was the unfortunate consequence of my gift. While our venom burned away humanity through days of agonizing pain, its effects on vampires were much milder. If we were injected with venom, it resulted in a slight numbing sensation not dissimilar to novacaine among humans, which dissipated in a matter of hours. My venom, however, had a rare effect. Any vampires who fell prey to it would suffer a paralyzing pain lasting for _days_. It's almost as if they were enduring the fires of their transformation all over again. The venom left no lasting damage once it flushed out of the target's system. It made for an ideal way to disable quarries and keep them docile for transport. The only problem was dealing with the inevitable screams of pain once I bit someone. We had gagged Laurent, but he was still making a racket. He was lucky the Volturi wanted him alive, or we would have burned him by now. As it was, I was still contemplating ripping out his vocal cords to buy a few hours of quiet. We had originally decided against it because I didn't want to make a mess in the back seat. But if I had known Laurent would scream like a bitch the entire way I would've had Victoria do the deed a long time ago.

Finally, I decided the cost of the detailing would be worth the peace and quiet. "Vee, would you do the honors?"

Victoria gave me a triumphant smile and crawled into the backseat with feline grace. She straddled Laurent and used her hands to gently tilt his head back. She slowly lowered her head over his exposed neck, obscuring it from my view. In the rear-view mirror I could see Laurent's eyes bulge wide and could hear the familiar sound of tearing vampiric flesh. Vee's head came away with a violent jerk and a dark liquid sprayed from the now gaping wound in Laurent's throat, coating the interior in the back. I smiled. Even through the venom-induced, pain-filled haze, he _had _to have felt that one. Victoria held the tattered remains of Laurent's larynx firmly in her mouth as she climbed back up to the front.

She rolled down the window and spat out the offending organ. Vee wiped her stained mouth across her sleeves. Unlike some women, my girl had no compunctions about getting a little dirty. "Thanks, Vee."

"My pleasure. So where were we? oh yeah, Buffy would've _so_ kicked Blade's arse..."

*******************************

We continued the argument for the rest of the drive, stopping only once to feed. Luckily we happened upon some human motorists with a car breakdown, or else we would've lost more time searching for food. I still preferred fresh blood over prepackaged junk from blood banks. Over all, we made decent time to the base. As I pulled in, I was surprised by the number of red cloaks hovering around. There were usually always a few at every base, but never in these numbers. I guessed that someone big was here from the Inquisitors. One of the Tribunes perhaps, or maybe even the Legatus herself.

An Inquisitor approached our vehicle. He looked inside, grimacing at the mess in the backseat. "Greetings, Hunters James and Victoria, if you would come with me? Legate Jane is waiting to see you. We will take custody of your prisoner while you are briefed."

I raised an eyebrow, "Fine, lead the way." I got out of the car with Vee and followed the Inquisitor to a nearby office. Seated behind the desk was Legate Jane. She was probably the only female I knew who was even more unhinged then my Vee. I was always turned on by stories of what Jane did to her prisoners. It's really too bad she had that pesky power of hers, or else I would've found a way to fuck her silly by now. I bet her immature pussy was just super tight. Maybe I would even have Vee join us in a three way. She enjoyed it the last few times I invited her to participate.

"James, Victoria, have a seat." Jane's girlish voice broke me out of my reverie.

I sat down in a chair facing Jane and Vee sat in my lap. My earlier musing had given me a hard-on, and she deliberately ground her ass against me as she came down. _Ooh, I'm so going to make her pay later for this._

Jane made a face at our intimate position, but chose not to comment on it. "James, I spoke with Demetri regarding a new fugitive capture I would like you to handle. It needs to be taken care of quickly and quietly. You think you can handle it?" She eyed Vee while she addressed me. She knew I was the only one who could keep Vee in check. There was usually a high level of collateral damage when Victoria got too independent on a Hunt.

I mentally cursed Demetri for committing Victoria and me to another Hunt even before we delivered Laurent. That prick has been running us ragged the last couple of years. He never liked Vee or me, just because we liked to have a little fun with our prey. He was a relic of the stone ages, and still believed in the honor of the Hunt and engaging the prey in mortal combat and all that bullshit. He deplored our methods, calling them cowardly and sadistic. But we got results, and that's what counted. I thought he was a fucking hypocrite. The fact was, he needed Hunters like us when there was wet work to be done. He needed us to keep his own hands clean. The fucker had no right to look down on us. I would've taken him out a long time ago if I didn't think the entire Order would hunt us down for it.

"Yeah, yeah. So what's the prey?" I asked noncommittally. I was getting sick of these nonlethal Hunts. What's the point of a Hunt when you can't go in for the kill?

"Three targets: two vampires and one human. I want them all taken alive, no other conditions," Jane stated. I smiled at her implicit permission to cut loose on this Hunt. She must have really hated these people to send _us _after them.

"Here are the Inquisitor dossiers on your targets. Their last known location was Eternal Life Hospital approximately 12 hours ago. I have a helicopter ready to transport you to that location to begin your Hunt. Since I want this done covertly, you two will have no support. Is that understood?"

"Perfectly, Legate. We prefer it that way," I answered honestly. In my experience, help just got in the way of our fun.

"Remember, I want them _alive._ Other than that, well, I won't be too broken up if they aren't in perfect health," Jane repeated.

"Well, if there's nothing else, me and Vee here have to get going. Times a wasting, and we need to pick up the trail before it gets too cold." Jane gestured her dismissal and we headed out. I slapped Vee on the ass for her little stunt earlier. She gave me a smirk and a wink in response.

We went back to the car to unload Victoria's arsenal from the trunk. Vee always traveled with a kit of essentials - large caliber guns, HEIAP ammo, and a variety of explosives. She packed everything away into an innocuous-looking black case. I left the car in the care of the local supply officer and left instructions to take care of the clean-up, for when I returned.

On the way to the chopper I suddenly picked up a most delectable scent. It was a heady mixture of lilacs and honey that instantly gave me a raging hard-on. I breathed in deep, tracing the direction of the scent to a pretty raven-haired vampire standing close to the barracks. She was talking to a blond Centurion and did not notice my attention. I committed her scent and image to memory and reminded myself to look her up once this Hunt was over.

*******************************

During the ride over, I studied the dossier on each target. As always, Jane's Inquisitors did a thorough job in their analysis. The thick files included everything from known associates to sealed samples of each person's scent. Hell, they even noted their musical preferences. I rolled my eyes at the anal retentiveness of the Order. Why the hell would anyone care if they liked Debussy or not?

Victoria seemed to hone in on the male vampire. "That man there is quite the looker, is he not? Wonder if he's a poof?"

I ignored Vee's comments on the pretty boy mind-reader. His talent made him a interesting challenge, but my thoughts were on the two females. The strawberry blond vampire was a former Siren, and definitely had the look of one from the included photos. She was quite old, and the elders were always such satisfying prey. They probably thought they had the world all figured out by their age, and I loved to prove them wrong. I imagined myself sinking my fangs into her smooth, flawless skin, watching her writhe and moan while my venom coursed through her body. It would almost be better than sex. Not that I had to settle for one or the other. Each act simply enhanced the pleasure of the other.

And then there was the human of the bunch, Isabella Swan. Normally I had no interest in human targets. They were so breakable that I hardly had any fun before they died. But this one...oh, she was _special_. In my time in America I had seen enough coverage of Swan to know she was a fighter. Swan's probably killed more vampires on her missions over the last few years than me and Vee put together in the last two decades. The psych profile in her dossier just confirmed my suspicions that she wouldn't go down easy. And her fragrance...oh, it was intoxicating. I took her photo out of the file and ran my tongue across her lips. I could not wait to taste the real thing. It appeared that I would enjoy this Hunt more than I originally thought.

*******************************

I was thinking of various ways to neutralize the mind-reader's ability when the chopper landed on the roof of the hospital. Immediately I picked up the familiar scents from the dossiers. The trail was faint, but still tangible through my senses. _They must have taken a helicopter out of here_. I made a mental note to ask for air traffic logs for the last 24 hours. I followed the scent trail downstairs while Victoria unloaded her equipment. The trail ended in a taped off hospital room. _Swan's room no doubt._ I swatted away the tape and stepped inside. The two scents from the roof was joined by the third here. Strangely enough, there was a strong mixture of two female scents coming from the bathroom. _What could have they been doing in there?_I stood inside the bathroom pondering the possibilities. Taking deep breaths, I imagined the scene playing out in front of me. The two women came in, then they went out to join the male. I walked back into the outer room and closed my eyes to better visualize the escape. They met back here and split off. Two of them, the male and the female vampire, headed to the roof where Vee and I had come from, no doubt to make their airborne escape. The human, Swan, had gone down a side corridor and slipped out one of the emergency exits.

As soon as I thought of the theory, I dismissed it as ridiculous. There was no way for Swan to evade a hospital with vampiric staff, no matter how good she was for a human. And given the pretty boy's obsession with her as noted in his dossier, there was no way he would go through with a jail break just to leave her unprotected. No...this was just a ruse to buy them a little more time. The Siren must have switched clothes with Swan in the bathroom. She was the one who went through the exit, and Swan was the one in the helicopter.

I followed the second trail out the hospital and noticed it led into the tree line, heading southeast. She could've taken a car from the parking lot, but chose to go on foot so her scent trail would linger longer. It just affirmed my theory of the escape. The Siren deliberately left an enticingly visible trail to make herself the easier prey. It certainly aligned with the Inquisitor's report of her need to protect those close to her, even at her own expense. Well, far be it for me to look a gift horse in the mouth. If she wanted to be the self-sacrificing type, I would be happy to oblige her. Besides, there was no point in tracking Swan yet. It was going to take some time to locate the aircraft, and even longer to get to wherever they landed. My bet was that they were heading in the opposite direction from the Siren, northwest. They were probably flying a MEDEVAC helicopter to have gotten off the roof without raising any suspicion. My guess was that they would most likely push that craft until it was on fumes before setting down. Assuming the copter was fully fueled, that opened the search radius to 400-500 miles. I made the decision to go after the low-hanging fruit first. It wasn't the one I hungered for, but it was ripe for the plucking nonetheless.

I pressed the button on my communicator and spoke into my headset, "Vee, tell the chopper to hold on, we are going for another ride."

"Oh, for fock's sakes, ye picked up a trail already? I just finished fockin' unloading," she complained.

"Then, baby, load everything back in, the Hunt's on," I purred into the microphone. I would enjoy the Siren first, then it would be on to the main prize. _Isabella Swan, you can run and you can hide. But in the end, you're going to be mine._


	17. To Endure

**A/N:** Now to check in on our friends on the lam.

I thank **amymorgan** for improving my story with her beta. I received my first anonymous review for the last chapter, and since I can't respond directly, I just wanted to acknowledge the review and thank him/her for the comments.

* * *

Chapter 16 – To Endure

"Could I interest you in anything, sir? Anything at all? We are stocked with a shipment of blood from the central blood bank," the young waitress said in a sickeningly sweet demeanor. It was the third time she had stopped by our table. She did a little hair flick in an obvious attempt to draw attention to her exposed neck.

"No thanks, uh –" I glanced at the nametag pinned to her chest, "Lauren, I'm just fine. Though if you can bring some more coffee for my friend, I would really appreciate it." I gave her a dazzling smile and a wink. I had retracted my fangs so I appeared more harmless. I wanted to make sure her attention was on me, and not on the woman sitting across from me. A quick scan of Lauren's lewd thoughts confirmed that I was successful, perhaps too successful.

"Of course, no trouble at all!" Lauren crooned. She walked off in hurry, probably so she could get back to our table as quickly as possible.

"Geez, _Anthony_, have you finished eye-fucking her yet? Should I leave you two alone?" Bella sneered. We wanted to keep a low profile to be safe, so we agreed to use my middle name around other people. I sighed at the barely restrained anger in her voice. It was now an almost constant presence in her once pleasant soprano when she spoke to me. I have learned to tolerate her tone. At least she was talking to me.

I looked across the table at her. Bella looked very different from the woman I had gotten to know back during our time at the hospital. One of the reasons was a matter of necessity. Her face was so well known from being plastered across the networks, we had to work out a disguise. Bella wore a large grey hoodie with dark baggy pants. She completed the disguise with a short black wig to hide her long mahogany locks. I told her that she looked like a rocker with her punkish hair cut, a Joan Jett from her early days. Bella just gave me an indifferent look and said she was more of a fan of Lita Ford. That was the closest thing to a civil conversation we had in as many hours.

But her disguise was not the biggest difference about Bella. She became guarded, closed off. I liked to think that it was because of our status as fugitives, but I knew better. She tried to ditch me a few times after we left the helicopter. So far I have managed to stick stubbornly by her side. Her insistence at being so reckless was the reason I was now pushing the upper limits of my feeding cycle. I did not want to offer her too many more opportunities to go at it alone. We were still traveling through some fairly populated areas and she needed me to watch her back, whether she wanted it or not. I would endure her death glares and insults, as well as my own growing hunger, as long as it meant I was close enough to ensure her safety.

For Bella, I could learn to endure anything.

"Are you almost done, _Marie_?" I asked pleasantly, enjoying one of the few concessions I won from Bella since we started this trip. Since Bella was trying to keep her identity hidden, it was impossible to comply with her request to address her by her rank or last name. She grudgingly accepted the logic of my argument and we agreed to use her grandmother's name while we were out in public.

Rather than answer, Bella just shoved some more fries into her mouth. She sat hunched over her plate with her eyes cast down. Nowadays Bella did everything she could to acknowledge me as little as possible.

As I predicted, Lauren came bouncing back quickly with the coffee. She poured it into Bella's cup while blubbering, "You are _so _lucky to have a vampire as a friend! I don't know any personally myself. Are you thinking about the conversion program? My mom forbade me from looking into that, saying that vampires were godless creatures. How ridiculous, right? Everybody knows vampirism doesn't do anything but make you better. Better looking, stronger, smarter. My friend Bree is going to sign up next week once she turns 18, I'm _so _jealous. Isn't that the perfect age to be a vampire? To be young and beautiful forever! Oh, have you seen that movie about the vampire and human couple? It was _so_ romantic! I'm _so _looking forward to the sequel. I heard that it's going to be like, a _hundred _times better. I wish some hot vampire would come and sweep me off my feet like that." She said the last part while looking directly at me.

I just smiled and nodded along, not really paying much attention to what she was saying as I continuously scanned the thoughts in the small diner. Unlike our hyperactive waitress, the rest of the patrons were much less affable about our presence here. The cold reaction was only to be expected as we steadily moved away from the core occupied territories. There were simply too many of these small towns scattered across the Midwestern landscape for the Guard to expand resources covering. They offered no strategic or tactical advantage, no meaningful economic or symbolic value. Most of them were ignored as long as there were no visible signs of insurrection. Out here, feelings for our kind were mixed at best, and down right hostile at worst. These towns attracted the people who were too slow in joining the great exodus west during the initial months of the war, before passage became all but impossible. They generally resented our rule, but were still too afraid to join the resistance or risk crossing the borders into human controlled zones. Some of them were initially fearful when Bella and I walked in through the door. That worked to our advantage as they tried their best not to pay attention to us. But now…now some of their thoughts were starting to turn ugly. Lauren's shameless flirting certainly was _not_ helping matters. I decided that we needed to go before things got out of hand.

"Lauren, could you bring us the check please?" I requested politely, interrupting her incessant ramblings about what the blogs were saying about some movie.

"Aw, you have to leave already? Are you sure I can't offer you anything else?" Lauren simpered. I inwardly cringed at what Lauren really wanted to offer me.

"I'm afraid so. We still have a long drive ahead so we must get going," I answered with mock regret. Lauren pouted and walked away to get the check. This time she made sure to exaggerate the sway of her back as she walked to the register.

"Something wrong?" Bella whispered so low that only I could hear her, her hostile tone momentarily abandoned. It was one of the things I admired about Bella, she could compartmentalize her emotions when the situation called for it. She saw through my forced pleasant demeanor and guessed that something here made me uneasy. She was still skeptical on whether I was telling the truth or not about being unable to read her mind, but she accepted I could read others and was using my talent to aid our escape.

I nodded subtly to answer her question, still maintaining my outwardly pleasant appearance. Lauren swayed back with the check. She stood with her arms folded behind her back so her chest protruded noticeably forward. "So where are you folks heading off to anyways. There's not much more out beyond our town before you hit the border." She was not really curious, just looking for an excuse to linger at our table for a bit longer.

"Oh, we are visiting an old friend of mine. He is garrisoned close to the border. Marie hasn't seen much of this part of the country so we thought we make a road trip out of it."

"Really? That is so _awesome_. A road trip sounds like so much fun. I'm still saving up to buy a car myself. Of course I doubt I'll be able to get anything as remotely nice as your car outside," Lauren gushed.

"Well, I'm sure whatever you get will be just fine," I answered, slightly uncomfortable that she paid so much attention to the car we arrived in. After we ran out fuel about a hundred miles west of Topeka, we ditched the Dolphin and broke into a local shopping center for new clothes and new transportation. It was late at night and our choices were fairly limited. Bella had argued for a cherry red Chevy truck in case we needed to go off-road to avoid patrols. I argued for a silver grey Volvo coupe. It was sleeker, but had a more indistinct color and smaller profile, and faster top speed in case we needed to make a quick getaway. In the end, I won that particular battle of wills. And I have to say, the Volvo handled like a dream. I reminded myself to buy one of my own if I managed to survive this trip.

"Nah, I doubt I'll find anything decent in this town. Not like you silver C30 parked out there," Lauren cooed. She was trying to impress me with her car knowledge, but I just inwardly groaned at how much detail she was recalling. Bella was looking at me with a barely concealed smug expression. I may not be able to read her mind, but I could read an _I_ _told you so_ face just fine. I guessed the Volvo was too flashy after all. I was not looking forward to rehashing this old argument when we got back on the road. I mean, it's not like I was driving a Mercedes or Ferrari. What were the chances a teenage waitress in the middle of nowhere would have such an eye for cars?

"Well, it was nice talking to you, Lauren. Good luck with your car hunt." I moved to end the conversation. Lauren stood still with her mouth slightly open for several more seconds. I could see that she was trying to think of another topic to keep the conversation going. Finally, she gave up and offered a defeated smile.

"Yeah, great talking to you, too. If you pass by on the way back, please come back and visit. I work Mondays through Thursdays and the lunch shift on Sundays."

"I will certainly keep that in mind," I lied smoothly. I gave her another wink, and she blushed. It had none of the intensity I was used to from Bella's blushes, but the rush of blood to her face brought my hunger surging to the surface. I could feel the venom dripping off my fangs to pool in my mouth. I gulped it down uncomfortably and got up from the table, signaling that I was ready to leave. Bella quickly wolfed down the remnants of her burger and followed me out the door with her mouth still full.

I held the passenger side door open for Bella and she stepped into the car. I walked unhurriedly to driver's side, and nodded in acknowledgement to a waving Lauren. She still thought I was going to turn around any second to carry her away. The girl certainly had a one-track mind.

I sat down into the driver's seat and turned on the ignition. The engine roared to life, then settled into a pleasing purr. Bella waited for me to pull onto the main road before starting her interrogation. "Okay, Cullen, what's got you rattled? Did someone in there recognize me? Or you?"

We have been tuning in to the radio and checking the news whenever we made a stop. So far we have not heard anything of our escape. I guessed that Jane had ordered a media blackout on this whole thing. I wasn't sure if I should be elated by her decision or terrified.

"No, nothing like that. There was just some building hostility toward my presence in there, and I wanted to leave before we drew any more attention," I answered truthfully. I thought it best not mention the repugnant things they were thinking about _her_ for being with me.

Bella searched my face, and then narrowed her eyes. "Remember what you promised," she said simply.

I sighed. On the helicopter ride, Bella questioned whether she ever really knew me, whether she could trust me again. I promised that I would never hide anything from her again. And even if Bella's faith in my truthfulness was shaken, she could still read me like a book and knew I was holding something back.

"They had some rather…_unpleasant_ thoughts about you. I didn't think I could endure it much longer without confronting them directly," I said softly. I turned to gauge Bella's reaction.

Bella seemed to be caught off guard by my revelation. "Oh, um…what were they thinking?"

I grimaced in recollection, "I'd rather not repeat it."

Bella's face took on a stern look of resolve. "Tell me, I can handle it."

I cursed myself for making that promise, but I was going to honor it. "Fine. They thought you were betraying your kind for hanging around a vampire. They assumed _we _were in a relationship, and thought that was a perversion, an affront to God. They thought about how they were going to take you away and treat you like the whore you were, to show you what a real man felt like. They thought about cutting your face up so that people knew you associated with vampires." My voice was cracking at the end. Somehow, verbalizing those disgusting thoughts made them infinitely worse, and I could feel my anger growing. The steering wheel groaned under my death grip and I had to shift my hands to keep from destroying it. I took a few unnecessary deep breaths to calm myself. An awkward silence settled inside the car, and I dared not look over to see Bella's reaction to my rant.

"Thank you."

I turned to look at Bella then, wondering if I imagined her words. She was facing the side window, but I could make out her reflection in the glass. I was surprised by the emotions running across her face. There was sadness in her eyes, and she appeared to be deep in thought. But that was not what surprised me. What caught my attention was that for the first time since our escape, Bella was not looking out at the world with the hard glint of anger in her eyes.

She closed her eyes and remained silent for a few more moments, when she turned back to me there was a hint of amusement on her face. It barely pulled at the muscles on her face, but it was there.

"So, Cullen, this car is less conspicuous than my choice of transportation, eh? Care to reconsider that assessment?"

*******************************

As we drove on, we began debating the next leg of our trip in earnest. We were getting closer and closer to No Vamp's Land, a stretch of land miles wide running from the Rockies to the Rio Grande. The area was covered with millions upon millions of air deployed gravel and gator mines. The antipersonnel and anti-vehicle mines were specifically modified to be effective against vampiric intruders. Rather than disabling enemies with shrapnel, the mines housed a mixture of pressurized gases which burned many times hotter than napalm when triggered. They were aptly named Apollo mines, and unleashed the power of the Sun on any unfortunate soul to come across their path.

I had decided earlier on that the only way to ensure Bella's safety was to get her into human military-controlled territories. In order to do that, we would have to risk crossing the mine fields. While it was certainly dangerous, it was not an automatic suicide mission. No Vamp's Land was designed to slow or stop a massive ground troop incursion into the resistance controlled areas, not to act as a deterrent to two fugitives seeking asylum. We would have to move very slowly and carefully, but I was confident we could cross it safely.

Bella argued for a more indirect route through the southern states, where the mines were less concentrated. She had been involved in many of the mine laying missions and stated that the northern portions of No Vamp's Land were much more heavily mined. I argued against the detour. The more time we spent on the road meant a greater window of opportunity for Jane to send someone after us. Even with a more direct route, we were still looking at days of travelling. We had to stay off the main roads to avoid the routine Volturi patrols, and some of the alternate roads might have been made impassable. Many roads and bridges were destroyed during the early fighting. Those that survived intact were often clogged with abandoned cars from the great exodus. We would have to secure a motorbike for more maneuverability, or even go on foot for parts of the journey.

What's more, I was concerned about the lingering fallout from the nuked cities in the southwest. It would have very little effect on me, but could be deadly to Bella if the winds blew the radioactive dust into our path. I was not willing to take those chances with her life.

Then there was also the little matter of my plan to surrender myself to the human authorities.

"Look, I don't know what your plan is, but you can't seriously expect to escort me the entire way. No vampire has ever defected to our side before that I know of. And frankly, I can't guarantee your safety if you insist on being so stupid," Bella said in frustration. When I first announced my intentions to see her safely all the way into military hands, Bella had dismissed it as another sorry attempt to win back her trust. As we moved further away from vampiric friendly areas, she was still mocking me for being enormously idiotic to think I could pull this off, but at least she no longer questioned the truth of my words.

"I'll take my chances," I answered. I had failed to protect Bella once. I planned to see this one through to the end, whatever that may be.

Bella grunted, "Fine, kill yourself. See if I care." The anger was back in her voice.

I refused to be baited and drove on in silence. My hunger never fully abated after we left the restaurant and it was becoming increasingly distracting and painful. I found myself instinctively sneaking predatory looks at Bella, as dark thoughts started creeping into my conscious mind.

Bella was not blind to my growing discomfort. She studied my face solemnly, then said, "You need to go feed, Cullen. Your eyes are completely black."

"I'm fine," I lied through clenched teeth. I could not risk saying more as venom was now steadily dripping from my fangs.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Cullen, stop torturing yourself. You need blood. I promise I won't try to run off while you hunt. You can take the car keys with you if you like."

I was stunned by her offer, but decided not to push my luck any further by arguing. We had to start trusting each other if we wanted to make it through this unscathed. I pulled over to the side of the road and got out of the car, leaving the keys in the ignition. I was taking a huge leap of faith on her promise. We were in the middle of nowhere, and if she took off now, there was a real chance I would never catch up to her.

"Okay, you're right. I'll try to be as quick as I can, but it may take me some time to find decent game out here." Bella nodded her understanding and I took off at full speed, anxious to return to her as soon as possible. In moments, the car was but a tiny speck dropping away from the horizon.

*******************************

The air chilled as twilight descended across the prairie. The orange glow of the dying light bathed the land with its muted, eerie color while the first stars appeared in the ever darkening skies overhead. I raced across the flat plains, tracking the distinct musk of a herd of pronghorns south of my location. In the solitude of my hunt, I finally had time to reflect on the heavy price for Bella's safety. Tanya and I had to act so quickly, when Jane tipped her hand, that I barely thought of the consequences of my actions. All that mattered at the time was to get Bella away. Tanya was right, I could not think clearly through my desperation at the time. If she had not been there to help me, I doubt I would've been successful in extracting Bella, not without some bloodshed. As always, Tanya knew my weaknesses as well as my strengths. I didn't know what I did to deserve such amazing women in my life, but I was beyond grateful to have them on my side.

Thoughts about Tanya weighed heavily on my growing sense of guilt. Tanya, who has suffered so many injustices in her life, was in mortal peril because of me. If Jane found out she had a hand in helping me, she would face a punishment worse than death. The Volturi did not show leniency for betrayal. Not only that, Tanya was endangering the lives of her family. I could only pray that their former status within the Volturi would offer them protection, but it was a slim hope at best.

While I never regretted saving Bella, I realized the danger I brought upon my own family. I had no time to warn my family of my plans, and could not risk speaking over open channels. I was gambling with the fact that their ignorance of my actions would protect them from Jane. I hoped that their innocence combined with Carlisle's status with the Triumvirate would spare them from the Inquisitors. But I was deluding myself. I had placed the value of Bella's life over those of my family's. I did not know if I could go on existing if something were to happen to them. I only knew that I could not if something happened to _her_.

I had condemned so many people with my selfishness, all because I could not endure the loss of one human woman. A woman who did not return my affections. A woman with whom I could not stay, even if we were successful in reaching the human resistance.

But the simple truth was that I could not endure losing Bella, not her.

I caught up to the herd and crouched to select my prey. Pronghorns were known for their speed, but even they could not hope to escape from the supernatural. I pounced on the largest buck in the group, breaking his neck before he had time to react. I sunk my fangs into his muscular neck, tearing flesh until I reached the arteries. The hot blood poured into my mouth and I gulped it down gratefully. Carlisle had taught me how to seal my lips over the wound to prevent the blood from spilling unto my clothes and the surrounding area. It always struck me as rather funny how the proper technique resembled a passionate kiss. In a way I supposed it _was_ a kiss – a kiss of death to deliver its victims into the next world.

The buck gave one final involuntary twitch in its death throes, and then it struggled no more. I carefully removed myself from the animal and stood shakily. I was reinvigorated by both the fresh blood flowing through me and the satisfaction that came with the kill. I walked a few yards away and leaned against a large boulder. Hunting always left us slightly blood drunk, and I could not return to Bella in my current condition. I stared at the carcass of my meal while I waited for the sense of manic euphoria to seep out of my body. Even after a hundred years, there was always still that lingering feeling of remorse as I came down from my high. Deep down, I remained shocked and appalled that I was capable of such violence, and those feelings resurfaced after every kill. But in a strange way, I savored those emotions. They grounded me, connected me to this world, and reminded me that my actions had grave consequences. Without them, it would be a slippery slope before I became another Jane.

Once I felt calm enough, I began my sprint back to Bella. I fully expected Bella to make another attempt at ditching me, and was steeling myself for the inevitable hurt and worry I would experience when I found the car missing. I could never fully quash that small part of myself that hoped beyond hope that this time, maybe, she would wait for me. But if she didn't, I would still track her to the ends of the earth if need be.

To my great surprise, a tiny silver speck appeared in the horizon as I retraced my steps. The speck rapidly grew into the familiar shape of the Volvo, its silver finish reflecting a faint glow under the moon light. As I came closer, I could hear the low purr of the idling engine and make out the familiar figure sitting behind the wheel. Bella gripped the wheel tightly in both hands and appeared to have a conflicted look on her face. I deliberately made a noisy approach to the driver's side and waited for Bella to notice me, when I couldn't get her attention, I knocked on the glass.

The sharp tap appeared to startle Bella out of her thoughts. She jumped in her seat and placed a hand on her chest. She took a few breaths, and then rolled down the window. "Shit, Cullen. You almost gave me a heart attack. I'm going to have to put a cow bell on you or something."

I gave her an apologetic smile. Even though I had just fed, the frantic beating of Bella's heart still send a shiver of need down my back. I stood rigid and waited for her to leave the seat. We had agreed that I would handle all the night time driving. I wouldn't get tired and my night vision was an asset, since we were driving without any headlights to avoid detection. I'd taken the fuse out to disable the automatic running lights. She removed herself silently from the seat and brushed by me on her way to the passenger side. Even now, I felt that inexplicable pull when we were in close proximity, something more than my base desires. Bella slid the passenger seat forward, and slipped into the back. She flipped the armrest up and lay down as best she could across the seats. I sat down into the driver's seat she had just vacated and was pleasantly surprised to find it still warm from Bella's body heat. I closed my eyes and leaned into the seat, luxuriating in the sensation of her warmth seeping into my body. Here, in the small confines of the car, with her scent hanging heavily in the air, and her soft breathing from behind, I could almost imagine her embracing me, pressing her supple body against my back.

"Cullen, are you daydreaming? Let's get moving."

Bella's voice snapped me out of my daze like being doused with a bucket of ice cold water. I threw the car into gear and took off down the road. Bella's breathing slowed and settled into a steady rhythm. I guessed the stress of the last two days finally caught up to her. I glanced at Bella's sleeping form in the rear-view mirror. She was huddled in a fetal position, with her legs tucked close to her chest. Her head disappeared behind the back of my seat, so I could not see her face. I supposed that this was one form of escape with which I could not accompany Bella. I turned my attention to the road ahead and peered into the endless night. Time seemed to crawl as I traversed through the emptiness. The only sounds were the hum of the engine, the whistling wind, and the cadenced beating of Bella's heart.

"_Edward_."

I turned my head sharply to look over my shoulder into the backseat. Bella was still deep asleep. I could see her eyes rolling rapidly behind her lids, indicating REM sleep. She had a playful smile on her face, which made her look younger and more innocent. I reluctantly turned around and drove on, with my ears tuned to the back. Bella continued to mutter softly in her sleep, mentioning something about "prom" and "hamsters not needing wheels." But unfortunately she never said my name again.

Still, I took some solace in the smile on Bella's face after she unconsciously uttered my name. It was completely irrational, to take pleasure in the knowledge that I was still associated with something good in her dreams, but that didn't make the emotion any less tangible.

Maybe it would all fall apart again tomorrow. But for now, driving under the stars with Bella sleeping peacefully behind me, all was right with the world.


	18. Collision Course

**A/N: **As always, **amymorgan **is my beta and sherpa while I navigate through this story.

Another milestone, first Alice/Jasper POV switch.f

Jasper's and Alice's words are inspired by real Civil War letters - in particular Major Sullivan Ballou's letter to his wife Sarah and Harvey Black's letter to his wife Mary

Serious warning on violent imagery at the end, definitely another M rated chapter. Nothing overly graphic I think, more implied. I find that people's imagination usually conjure up worst things than I can possibly write. However, I definitely creeped myself out on this one. So be prepared. If I did this right, then this chapter is not going to win me any fans.

* * *

Chapter 17 - Collision Course

**APOV**

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. The curtains were drawn and the room was soundproof, so I could concentrate in the darkness surrounded by absolute silence. Every little bit helped. I slipped my mental guards and entered a familiar trance.

Almost immediately, the black mist rolled into my inner eye. There's movement and sound within the darkness, but nothing discernible. I concentrated harder, trying my best to pierce the intangible haze. But it was still no use. I remained in the trance for a while longer, hoping that maybe this time the mist will finally dissipate and allow me a glimpse of something, _anything_, that I could use to help Carlisle and Esme. But that _fucking_ dark cloud just refused to budge. I was getting beyond frustrated that my gift continued to be crippled by this unknown presence.

Reluctantly I brought my guards back up and came back to my present. My watch adorned my wrist, unused, a constant reminder of my failures. I angrily ripped the device off my arm and threw it on the bed with a growl. I did not need a piece of machinery to know that I was running out of time before Jane became impatient. If I did not deliver on my promise soon, she would no doubt revoke her offer and subject the Cullens to torture. What's more, she might grow curious as to _why_ I could not use my Sight to capture her escapees. I had maneuvered all of our heads under a guillotine, and the only ability I had to divert its path was apparently no longer mine to command.

Since that horrible moment when I made my impulsive offer, I have made every effort to recover my Sight. I had a desperate idea that maybe having a stronger connection to the fugitives might allow me to break through my blindness, so I asked to see everything the Inquisitors had on them. When I first saw a photo of Edward Cullen, I actually felt a glimmer of hope. I recognized him from one of my final visions. He was the man with the unkempt hair I saw fighting in a darkened room. His opponent was a woman with hair the color of fire, who moved with the inhuman grace of a vampire. The only problem was that I did not know when this fight took place. Was it a fight from his past or future? And where was this fight taking place?

I resisted the urge to smash something and sat down hard on the carpet. Deciding to take a different approach, I crossed my legs and closed my eyes again, this time to focus on the memory of that vision. Edward Cullen appeared to be evenly matched with his red-headed opponent. They exchanged blows, neither holding a visible advantage in the fight. The last clear image was of him lunging at the woman as they crashed through a wall, dim light from the hole illuminating the room briefly before vision was cut short. I freeze that moment in my mind, hoping to pick out details of importance. The opening in the wrecked wall appeared to lead into a larger room, and I caught sight of large vats and metal pipes running in every direction. I could also make out the contents on a simple wooden desk in the far corner. There seemed to be spreadsheets and clipboards spread out on the table, stained yellow with age and unreadable. I did notice one document peeking out under a stack of papers, which contained some sort of company symbol half hidden by the sheets above it. I could just make out the letter D, followed by what appeared to be an O or a U. It wasn't much, but I was willing to grasp at straws at this point.

Opening my eyes, I huffed in resignation. I wished that I could talk to Carlisle and Esme to see if my vision made any sense to them. But Jane left orders I was not to be given access to them. Carlisle had been allowed to continue his work at the hospital under supervision while Esme was sent back to their home in Chicago and placed under watch along with their son Emmett. I guessed they weren't too worried about Carlisle as long they held his family hostage. I was on my own to figure out the clues in my vision.

_Well, not entirely on my own. _My mood improved somewhat as my thoughts drifted to my Centurion. Even in my wildest fantasies, there had never been anything close to Jasper Whitlock. It wasn't just that he was unbelievably handsome, although he certainly was that. Even his scars, rather than ruining his face, only seemed to enhance his appeal. They gave him a rugged appearance, drawing attention to his incredible cheekbones and eyes. No, there was something more that drew me to him. Whenever I was in his company, I felt...complete. It was as if he held a piece of myself that I did not even know was missing. Though I barely knew him, I found it harder and harder to be away from him.

Unfortunately, we have not had much time to spend with each other since our reunion. While I had been occupied with trying to save Carlisle and Esme, Jasper had his own duties to perform. Apparently, a new mission has been assigned to the Primus Pilus and the first cohort. And with Maria gone, Jasper was the senior officer at the base. His responsibilities meant we were apart much more than I would've liked.

If the situation was less than ideal, I was at least secretly glad that Maria was no longer on the base. Jasper did have the chance to introduce us before she had to ship out. I have to admit, the meeting was very awkward for me. What do you say to the woman who took your fiance away from you, who might have robbed you of a future with your beloved? Whatever the answer was, I certainly did not have it for our meeting, as I remained mostly silent. Adding to my discomfort was the fact that, while I did not know anything about her, apparently Maria knew a great deal about me, or at least my human past. When she greeted me, she told me that Jasper often talked about me in the past. It was very disconcerting to be around people who knew more about me than I did. Maria offered no apologies for Jasper's situation, but did congratulate us for finding each other again. She told me she was grateful to have had Jasper by her side over the years, as he has saved her life many times in the past.

If I was honest, I was slightly jealous of Maria. After all, Jasper had spent several human lifetimes in her company. She has had a greater hand in shaping who he was than anything my human self could've done. It certainly did not help that Maria was a very attractive woman. She had midnight black hair pulled into an elaborate braid and a small but athletic build. She moved with a predatory grace and spoke with a commanding presence. But what really stood out was her steely gaze. It was as if she could bore inside my soul and judge my worth with her stare. I couldn't avoid comparing myself to her, and found myself coming up short. Jasper must have sensed my emotions, and sought to soothe me after Maria left. While he didn't deny that he respected Maria as his teacher and commander, he assured me that he had no romantic interests in her, nor she for him. He has tasted her emotions over years, and never sensed anything beyond pride at their accomplishments and gratitude for his loyalty. I knew he could've easily used his gift to suppress my doubts, but he didn't. Instead, he handed me a collection of journals he has kept over the years, which contained countless letters addressed to me.

It was one of those journals that I turned to now for a break from my task. It tore at my heart how many desperate battles were described in the letters, how many times I came close to losing Jasper forever. At the same time, it made my heart swell how unwavering his dedication to me was, even when he thought I was gone. Then I would experience extreme guilt that my love for him was apparently not strong enough to keep him in my memories once I was turned. Reading them always left me in an emotional wreck, but I couldn't stop. This latest entry on the page in front of me was no exception.

_Dearest Ma __Petit__,_

_Our scouts have located a great concentration of the Guard close to our camp. It is clear that this force was sent to deal with us. Maria has informed me that we will be making a surprise preemptive strike against them tomorrow. Given our numerical differences, it is the only hope we have of defeating them. However, the outlook does not look promising, and I felt the need to write to you once more, as it is the only comfort afforded to me during these dark days. One of the few benefits of my new life is that I no longer depend upon the light of a candle to write to you._

_It is hard to imagine that this calm summer night will give way to a day of violence and death for my men, and possibly for myself. Maria and I have tried our best to prepare the men, but I can still feel fear's icy hands clawing through the camp. I used my power to calm the worst of the lot, but the effort is tiring and I need to conserve my strength for tomorrow. I only hope that if Death does find me, that it will be quick and painless._

_And if I shall fall tomorrow, know that my love for you will not die. We are connected by mighty chains that not even the fates can destroy. I do not fear death, for I know that it will finally set me free and lead me home to you._

_As I write, the happy memories of our too brief time together comes to the fore front of my mind. I recall when I had first noticed the pretty little girl, who was my very best friend, had flowered into an exquisite young woman. I found my thoughts wondering from the monotony of school work and daily chores to your fair face and lithe form with growing frequency. At first I became worried that my new attention was unrequited, as you seemed to grow more coy and reserved, more distant when we were together. I cannot describe how happy I was the day you confessed your new shyness was due to your own growing attraction for me! From that moment on, I felt our destinies were meant to be united, and that I was meant to share my life with you. Since the day we've met you have always had my respect and adoration, and now you had my love as well. _

_My only regret is that I've never known the pleasure of calling you my wife. But know that our days of friendship and courtship were among the happiest of my life. And if this is to be the last time I can write to you, know that you are with me always. You never stray far from my heart, ma __petit__. And whether my end is tomorrow or a thousand years from now, know my final thoughts will always be of you._

_Faithfully yours until the end of time, J. __Whitlock__. _

I held the journal tight against my chest, and pictured wistfully that it was Jasper in my embrace. What is it about him that made me swoon like a teenager with her first crush? I supposed that it was not _entirely _irrational to be so smitten. After all, without my human memories, I _was _experiencing everything for the first time. It seemed incredibly unfair that we had no time to be together after reconnecting against all odds. But I guessed we were just playthings for the fates. Maybe this was their price for giving me the ability to peek at their grand design.

I heard a knock on the door, and grinned when a familiar voice came from behind it.

"_Ma petit_, may I come in?"

My grin turned into a wide smile at Jasper's courteous question. I had already given him permission to enter my room any time he wished. But he has insisted on asking for permission every time he came to visit me. Normally I would find such stubborn adherence to protocol annoying. And yet, with Jasper, I must admit that I found his politeness to be immensely charming. What was wrong with me? I would be suspicious that Jasper was using his power to make me feel this way if not for the fact that my attraction existed long before I even met him.

"You may enter," I responded. I made an effort to be more proper around Jasper, but it just sounded so funny to hear myself sometimes. I was sure Delphi would be shocked by Jasper's influence on me. The door opened, flooding the room with bright sunlight from outside. Jasper stood briefly in the doorway, haloed by the light. He turned on the room lights before closing the door and coming over to me.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything?" Jasper asked. He knelt down and took my hand, and brought it up to his lips for a kiss. I giggled slightly at his greeting.

"Not at all, I was just reading more of your journal. It's just a shame that all your human letters were lost. And the ones I wrote you are unreadable," I said, sobering from my good mood. When Jasper first told me he had saved all my letters to him, I was beyond excited. I thought perhaps reading them would offer me more insight into who I was, and more importantly, how I felt about Jasper. Sadly though, he showed me that the letters were all falling apart. Though I was touched when he sheepishly revealed the reason for their poor condition, I couldn't help but be a little disappointed that I would not be able to read them.

To my surprise, Jasper beamed at my admission. "Actually darlin', that's why I'm here. I have an idea on a way for you to know what's in those letters."

*******************************

**JPOV**

I smiled at the puzzled look on Mary Alice's face. She was so different, yet still so much the same. Her lovely eyebrows knitted together, and her lips puckered into a cute pout. It was an expression I had seen many times before, and as always, it just made me want to take her in my arms and kiss her senseless.

I had time to adjust to Mary A...that was, Alice's differences over the last few days. I was learning to address her as Alice, although she would always be _ma petit _first and foremost. I was getting used to her new voice as well. While her voice still held a pleasing bell chime quality, further enhanced by her vampiric transformation, I was slightly saddened that it had lost the soft lilting tones of her Southern upbringing.

Another key change was her short hair, which framed her face so differently then I remembered. I asked Alice about it and she explained that she awoke to her new life with her hair cut short. Her theory was that it happened during her involuntary stay at the asylum. During those days, there were always a few corrupt officials willing to sell their patients' hair for wigs to make an easy buck. I could tell she was self-conscious about it around me, so I told her it made her look even more fetching than I remembered. It was the truth. Alice's new hair enhanced her fey-like appearance, making her look even more ethereal in my eyes. She always looked so airy and light that I felt the need to hold hands with her lest she fluttered away.

I really wished I had more time to spend with Alice, but my duties were occupying nearly all of my time. The attack orders have finally come down. The end was in sight and the final push was now only weeks away. Maria received orders to begin prepping the staging area for the American assault. She was to coordinate the various cohorts that would be congregating at the location in the coming weeks. She gave orders that I was to stay and train the reserves while awaiting the arrival of Benjamin, a Volturi elite in the Triumvirate's Royal Guards. Benjamin was an Elemental, an extremely rare gift among the Guard. He was an earth-mover, and could manipulate the land with his will. He would be using his power to destroy the various minefields between our army and the human resistance.

Benjamin was also an old friend of Maria's, and they have known each other since before they took on their current names. Like her, he was a reluctant member of the Guard, forced into service to protect his mate, Tia. Maria entrusted me to see to Benjamin's safety while he performed his task. She informed me that using his power on such an unprecedented scale would leave Benjamin weak, vulnerable to attack. My cohort would act as his protection while he recovered from the effort of clearing the miles within No Vamp's Land.

As much as I loathed the bloodbath to come, at least the war would be over. Then I could focus on the one thing that truly mattered in my life.

I was determined to do this right. That was why I refrained from pursuing a more physical relationship with _ma petit _until we were better acquainted. In fact, I regretted losing control and assaulting her like that in the car on the drive back to the base. Even though I could tell Alice was greatly infatuated with me, she still barely knew me. And as much as I loved her, I was still getting to know Alice as she was now. Once I reined in my emotions, I apologized to her for being so forward in my actions and speech. She was a little baffled by my apology and told me it was meant to be. She grudgingly confessed that this was all very new to her, and given her current situation with the Cullens and Jane, she reluctantly agreed that we should take it slow until things were better settled. I would help _ma __petit _learn more about Mary Alice Brandon and myself, while she would help me understand Alice of the Volturi Oracles. I also made a conscious effort to avoid using my gift as a crutch when I was with her. I wanted to earn Alice's love, not coerce it from her. In some ways, it was even harder than my vow on physical intimacy. I realized I have grown too dependent on my power when interacting with others. To hold conversations without it was rather like trying to fight with one of my hands tied behind my back. It could be done, but it was neither pleasant nor easy.

I sensed Alice's disappointment after I confessed that her letters were illegible given how often I held them over the years. While I could still pick up each tattered sheet and know exactly the content within, there was just no way to reconstruct them for her. And since I pledged not to use my power to induce pleasant emotions, I had been scratching my head on how best to remedy the situation. It was then that I stumbled upon the solution. A solution so simple that I couldn't believe I did not think of it earlier.

"Alice, I read every one of your letters so many times that I have them all committed to memory. With your permission, I would love to recite your letters to you."

Her eyes widened in astonishment as comprehension set in. Then her whole face lit up with her amazing smile and she nodded enthusiastically. I chuckled at her energy. _Yep, the more things change, the more they stay the same._

Still holding her hand, I closed my eyes to visualize her letters. I was transported back to my little tent on the grassy plains, opening the envelope for the first time. I pictured myself holding her scented letter up to the flickering candle light, her elegant cursive writing dark against the parchment. I began to read.

_To My Darling Jasper,__  
_

_I have finished my chores for the day and now it is with the greatest pleasure that I embrace a few moments to write to you. I cannot tell you how happy I was to receive your first letters, and how your words fill me with joy. Though we are many miles apart, when I read your words I could almost imagine you are home with me. I want you to know that I sleep with your letters tucked beneath my pillow every night so that they may bring me dreams of you. I have found a wonderful fabric for my dress and am close to deciding on the proper veil. I look forward to the day when you can see me in it. _

_And yet, even as I take comfort in your affirmation of our love, I grow increasingly afraid for your safety. I know you are ever the gentleman, and never describe your battles with the Yanks in detail to spare my sensibilities. But the news Pa bring home fills me with dread. Even now I do not know if this letter will find you alive and well. Oh Jasper, how I wish this madness would end and you and I could be man and wife. _

_The candle light wanes now, and I must stop writing for tonight. I hope that you will find some comfort in my words, and know that I will remain forever yours. Stay safe Jasper, and come home to me soon._

_Write back as soon as you can, I await your next letter with an eager heart. _

_With love and affection, M.A. Brandon._

I felt her hold tighten on my hand, and I could feel her inner turmoil. Her earlier excitement seemed to wane with my recitation, being overtaken by a somberness. I opened my eyes to see what was the matter. "Are you all right, _ma __petit_?"

"Yes, Jasper. I'm okay," she lied. When she saw my dubious look, she gave up the pretense. She sighed exasperatingly, "Urgh, you and your gift. Fine, I'm not okay." She pouted, jutting those enticing lips out. "It's just that...what if I never fully recover who I was? What if I can never be your Mary Alice?"

I took her face into my hands so I could stare directly into her amber eyes. "Alice, neither of us can ever be the people who wrote those letters. We have both seen and done too much for that. But the core of who you are will never change, I truly believe that. Mary Alice Brandon is just a name. You will always be you. I don't want a ghost from my past, I want a future with you." I was losing control again, saying more than I meant to, so I broke eye contact to compose myself. "Forgive me, Alice, I'm being too forward again. I shouldn't have said that."

To my surprise, Alice placed her hands on my face to roughly pull my gaze back to her. "Oh no, don't you dare take that back, Jasper Whitlock," she said adamantly. She closed the distance and planted her lips firmly against mine. I shut my eyes to savor the feel and taste of her kiss. _Different, yet the same. _The physical sensation was infinitely amplified by Alice's intense emotions. I was drowning in her spiking passion, and felt my own desire rushing to the surface. I broke the kiss first and touched my forehead to hers, gulping down unnecessary air.

"I'm sorry to have upset you, _ma petit,_" I apologized.

"No, I'm sorry, Jasper. I'm just all over the place lately," Alice said.

I stroked her hair affectionately. "You've been cooped up in here too long. Come on, let's go hunting." By distracting one hunger through sating another, it would give us a chance to find some physical release.

"You're right, I need a break," Alice agreed.

I gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze and then helped her stand. I must admit, I was right baffled when Alice first told me that she abstained from human blood. I had long since resigned myself to the fact that my continued existence required killing, be it vampires for survival or humans for nourishment. In recent years, I gladly adapted to using the newly established blood bank to fulfill my needs. That was about as humane as I thought was possible. But the idea of subsisting only on animals? It sounded mighty far fetched.

Nevertheless, Alice had been adamant about her diet and refused to drink even the blood packs we have on base. She had insisted that she be allowed to go out hunting in the wild for her meals. And as skeptical as I was about this diet of hers, I was not about to let her go out on her own.

Once Alice told me the basics for tracking and hunting animals, I was surprised how easily I took to it. It still felt _unnatural _to drink their blood. It would always be..._diminished_ in taste and texture from human blood. But not intolerably so. And it did quench my thirst like _ma petit _promised. So now I accompanied Alice on all her hunting trips and fed along side her. I thought of it as an experience we could bond over in our fledgling relationship. Besides, while Alice never said it out loud, I knew she was hoping that I would share this lifestyle with her. I could read it in her emotions when she first spoke of it to me. I still wasn't sure if I had it in me to live on animals full time, but for her, I was willing to try.

*******************************

We returned to base after a very fruitful trip, fully satiated from our hunt. We managed to track down a pack of coyotes in the western grasslands. Somehow, the blood of predators were more flavorful than those of more docile creatures. On the way Alice told me more of her life back in Volterra, and I shared more memories of her letters. Alice was humming softly, prancing around me in sync to her own music. I smiled at her antics, as it reminded me once again of my childhood with Mary Alice. She would often dance around like this when she was enormously pleased about something.

Alice twirled to face me while walking backwards. She smiled broadly, "I think I prefer your eyes this shade, it suits you. Your hair really helps bring out the color. I can't believe they are so light already!"

I was about to respond when the distant sound of an approaching helicopter caught my attention. I checked my watch and frowned. It was well after the time window for any arrivals I had been briefed on. I decided to head down to the landing pad to investigate. "My apologies, Alice. I need to check this out, so I won't be able to see you to your room."

Alice shook her head. "I'm still a little jazzed up," she giggled at her own pun while I rolled my eyes, "Mind if I tag along?"

"Not at all, I'll be glad to have your company," I told her. I held out my elbow and she hooked her arm around it, snuggling close to my side. We walked down to the helipad just as the chopper came in for a landing.

As the helicopter was powering down, I sensed it. Pain. Overwhelming pain. The air was thick with it. I was all too unfortunately familiar with this sensation, having felt it from allies and enemies alike among the battlefield more times than I liked. I now regretted having Alice with me. I knew whatever it was on that ship was not meant for her eyes.

The door opened and a male vampire came out. He was unremarkable in his physical plainness. Short light brown hair on top of an undistinguished face set on an average frame. Yet, my instincts screamed at me that there was something inherently lethal about this man. There was an...artificiality to his emotions that I found chilling. He surveyed his surroundings with the practiced eye of a veteran. His watchful eyes came to a rest in my direction, or more specifically, on Alice. His mouth upturned into the facade of a friendly smile, but there was nothing friendly about his emotions at the sight of _ma petit. _I felt a deep protectiveness well up from within me. I stepped in front of Alice, blocking her from his view. The man turned his attention to me, I could see him taking in my stance and uniform. I felt a flicker of anticipation from him before his mock friendliness snapped back into place. He was good at hiding his emotions, but I was better at detecting them.

He walked up to me and held out his hand, "Greetings, Pilus Prior. I am Hunter James. I apologize for the unscheduled landing. Are you the senior officer on base?"

The name was familiar. Then I remembered where I had heard it. Legate Jane had mentioned a Hunter James when she came for the Cullens. I spoke assertively, "Yes, I am. I'm Prior Whitlock. May I ask what your purpose is here, Hunter James?"

"Oh, I'm just here to pick up my car," he said cordially, "that, and to drop of one of the packages the Legate asked me to track down for her."

He turned to look back at the helicopter and I could see his companion walking toward us. If the man in front of me was icy cold, then the red-haired amazon was fiery hot. I was half surprised she didn't spontaneously combust from all the anger and hatred boiling within her. She had an obsidian case strapped to her back and was dragging something behind her. As she came closer, I recoiled in distaste at what that something was. The pain I sensed earlier was no longer a mystery.

It was a woman, or what used to be one. She was missing one of her arms just above the elbow and both of her legs below the knee. I had seen wounds like that before. They were not done by cutting or tearing, but had tell tale scorched marks left by explosive rounds. High explosive incendiary armor piercing, HEIAP, rounds were a very new addition to the Volturi arsenal, but deadly in the right hands. The redhead was towing the woman by her remaining arm, her battered body offering no resistance as it scraped against the cement. Her long strawberry colored hair was matted against her face, obscuring it from view. Her clothes were torn, revealing a large expanse of pale flesh covered in fresh bite marks. It wasn't the worst thing I had ever seen, but it certainly came close.

James took note of my revulsion, and seemed to derive pleasure from my reaction. "This one put up quite a resistance once we had her cornered. Surprisingly well trained in hand to hand for a Siren. Luckily Hunter Victoria is a crack shot with a sniper rifle. Took her out with super sonic rounds from a 50 cal once I lured her out into the open. Can't dodge what you can't hear coming." His words were professional enough, but underneath...there was a swirl of lust and malicious joy that made me want to wretch. I could tell he was sizing me up, so I reverted back to my earlier stoic expression.

"Well, one down, two to go. I'm turning her over to your custody until the Inquisitors pick her up. Already left a message for the Legate, so I'm sure you won't have to deal with her too long," James said casually.

"Of course, Hunter James, I won't keep you longer than necessary," I replied. That part was completely true, I wanted him gone as soon as possible. The man's emotions made my skin crawl.

Victoria was coming closer now, and I thought worriedly to Alice, still obscured slightly behind me. I really did not want her to witness this aspect of the war up close.

I heard an audible gasp from _ma petit_, but it wasn't accompanied by the spike in horror or disgust like I expected. I turned to look at her, and was surprised to see her attention not on the mauled body, but on the Hunter dragging her. Alice's expression was one of shock, but also strangely enough, one of recognition.

Victoria took notice of Alice's wide-eye stare. She must have interpreted it as some sort of challenge, as I felt her anger flare up. She let go of the blond and came right up to Alice. "What the fock yer staring at, bitch?"

Her harsh tone and threatening stance snapped Alice out of her dazed state, "What? Oh I'm sorry! It's just that...It's you! I saw you. You were with Edward Cullen. That must mean it's in the future right? Unless you met him before? You didn't, did you?" Alice spoke rapidly as Victoria towered over her. She was becoming more frightened and intimidated with each passing second. I decided enough was enough.

"Step away from the lady," I commanded coldly. I shoved myself physically between Victoria and _ma petit._ I stood toe to toe with her, meeting her burning gaze with one of my own. Neither of us backed down, but I had the advantage.

I extinguished her rage with an application of my power, then wrapped her in icy tendrils of fear and dread. Being so close, I could see the change in her eyes when my influence took effect. To her credit, the only physical sign of my effect was a slight tightening of her jaw. She continued to hold my stare, but there was no longer any heat behind her eyes.

"Now, now, it was just a bit of misunderstanding," James said genially. "No need to make it more than it needs to be." He walked up and placed a hand on Victoria's shoulder. "Vee?"

Victoria relaxed slightly at his touch and back off silently. Satisfied that he has defused the situation, James turned to Alice, "I apologize for Victoria. She has a bit of a temper and tends to overreact to things. What's your name, little lady?" I sensed a shift in James' emotions directed at Alice, from a vague desire to a growing hunger, and I decided to intervene.

"She's taken," I stated firmly, no longer interested in playing James' games. At the same time, I threw the full weight of my ability toward suppressing his urges.

He stiffened for a moment, then continued his friendly facade unfazed. It was worrisome how quickly he recovered from my power at full strength. "Of course, Prior Whitlock. I only asked the lady's name, surely there's no harm in that. No need to be so defensive. By the way, interesting power you got there," he complimented. I didn't believe his lies for a second.

Alice chose this moment to chime in, "Um, I'm Alice."

"Ah, Lady Alice, it is a pleasure to make your acquiescence. May I ask, would you happen to be a member of the Oracle Order?" James questioned pleasantly.

"Yes, that's right," Alice confirmed tentatively. By now she had time to take in the gruesome scene behind James and Victoria, and I could feel her unease growing. Her eyes darted to me, and I hugged her against my side, reassuring her with my touch rather than with my ability.

"I thought so," James said triumphantly, ignoring our closeness. "You see, I have heard of your name before, Oracle Alice. Your reputation precedes you. Now, you mentioned that you saw Hunter Victoria with Edward Cullen? In a vision I presume?"

"Um...Yes?" Alice answered without her usual confidence.

"That's most excellent, Oracle Alice. Most excellent." James was regaining that predatory gleam in his eyes, but fortunately, it was no longer directed at Alice. "Then I sincerely hope you do not have many plans, because I think we have much to talk about."


	19. Wolf Pack

**A/N: **And the last major players are finally introduced. Interestingly enough, their story is completely different from my original draft. I think that at the end of this story I will post a special chapter with all my rough story notes so those who are interested could see just how different certain things turned out to be.

I like to thank **amymorgan **for not only being an awesome beta, but a faithful reviewer as well. Of course, I also thank my other core group reviewers who give me the will to continue this bizarre experiment in writing. And to my silent readers, hope you are also enjoying the story.

I will be traveling for a few weeks starting next week, and may not have an opportunity to write and post. So this may be the last chapter for a while.

* * *

Chapter 18 – Wolf Pack

"Look, it's the only way. Not unless you want to risk backtracking hundreds of miles," I reasoned. Bella had a weary look on her face, but I could tell that she was about to relent.

"Fine." she answered curtly. She got out of the car and started to yank roughly on the seat belt.

"What are you doing?" I asked in confusion. She strained against the belt a second longer before giving up in a huff.

"Well, if I'm going to ride on your back for God knows how long, we are going to have to rig a harness. You may not get tired, but I will. I can't just hold on forever you know," she explained impatiently.

I frowned at her reasoning. "I'm not going to drop you, if that's what you are worried about."

Bella folded her arms in front of her chest and narrowed her eyes. "Have you ever carried humans while you were running?"

I shrugged, "Um, no. But –"

"Then I rather take some precautions. Better safe than sorry. Now help me with the seat belts," she interrupted. By her tone, I knew it was pointless to keep arguing.

As I feared, the closer we got to the mine fields, the harder it was to find passable routes. We finally ran out of road for the Volvo. We were going to have to go on foot from there. Luckily I anticipated the scenario and made sure we had packed some basic supplies in the car for a few nights in the wild.

I ripped the seat belts out of the poor Volvo, inwardly wincing at damaging such a magnificent car. I planned on finding the owner and compensating him or her for the car when I got the chance. Bella took all the belts and tied them together into a rudimentary harness. She put her arms and legs through the loops she created and tugged on them to make sure everything held. Once she was satisfied, she pulled the backpack with all the supplies out of the trunk and strapped it securely on her back. She jumped lightly on the balls of her feet and twisted from side to side to make sure none of the straps hindered her movement and to get used to the added weight of the pack behind her.

Bella looked over at me to signal she was ready. I walked up to her and turned around, lowering myself slightly so she could climb on my back. I felt a light pressure as Bella pressed her body against me. She leaned over my right shoulder to try to secure the seat belt buckles against my chest and waist. Her hands shook a little, so she had trouble getting everything connected. Her heart rate sped up from the effort. For a moment, my mind went blank as my senses threatened to overwhelm me. The warmth of Bella's body against my back, the feel of her arms wrapped against my chest, the smell of her delicious scent, the sound of her blood pulsating through her neck inches from my face…it was simply too much. I stopped breathing, balled up my fists, and dug my nails into my palms as a distraction. I still could not stop a small tremor from passing through my body.

Being so close, Bella must have sensed the unnatural tension in my body. She stopped her hand movement and turned her face to look at me, "You okay?"

I didn't dare turn around to look at her, not when I was this close to her face. "Y-yeah. Just getting used to the weight," I lied. I felt guilty for lying when I promised Bella full disclosure from now on, but I was not ready to share my feelings with her, not yet.

"You calling me fat, Cullen?" Bella lamely joked, laughing in a forced manner. I risked a glance at her to see a light blush coloring her face. She looked as uncomfortable as I felt, although probably for entirely different reasons. I imagined that being squished between the backpack and my back couldn't be too pleasant for her. I appreciated her attempt to relieve some of the awkwardness from our current position.

She continued her efforts to get the buckles in place, and I had to bite my lower lip to keep from groaning as her hands roamed freely across my chest and abdomen. I was both relieved and oddly disappointed when she finally succeeded in locking the buckles in place. I was about to straighten when I felt pressure from Bella's hands, stopping me in my tracks.

"Um…wait," she said hesitantly. "There's, um, one more buckle. You need to do it. Um, I can't reach from where I am."

I looked down and saw the loose buckle swinging between our legs. I squatted down lower to grab it, but couldn't quite reach it either. I would have to reach one hand behind to pass it forward.

"Sorry, I just have to –" I muttered apologetically while reaching my right hand back. My hand brushed lightly over the curve of Bella's thigh as I searched for the end of the belt. Mercifully, I managed to get a hold of it without too much blind groping and passed it to my left hand to secure it in place. I was infinitely glad that from her position, Bella could not see the effect that her closeness had on my lower body.

I straightened to my full height, embarrassingly aware of my arousal. Bella started to throw her legs over my hips and I quickly looped my forearms underneath her knees to lock her limbs tight against my obliques. Holding her legs that high up against my body served a purpose beyond just sparing her of my mortification. My legs would be moving with such inhuman speed, and generate so much friction, Bella would get the mother of all chafes if her legs came anywhere near my lower body.

Even through her layers of clothing, I could sense Bella's core temperature rising. Her heartbeat sped up and her breathing was shallow and erratic against the nape of my neck. Obviously she was dreading the experience, so I sought to reassure her. "Don't worry, I'll start off slow. Just tell me if it becomes too uncomfortable and I'll ease up."

"Okay," Bella agreed. She put on her hoodie and threw on a pair of sunglasses, then wrapped her arms tight around my neck. She buried her lower face into the crook of her right arm, so she could peek out over my shoulder while keeping the majority of her head covered. When people talked about having an angel look over their shoulder, I didn't think they ever meant it quite this literally.

I started off at a fast, but not inhumanly so, speed to make the transition easier on Bella. Starting slower also helped me get used to maneuvering with Bella and the supplies on my back. It was not really a matter of the extra weight, but just an adjustment of my spatial awareness. I was used to dodging obstacles with the barest minimum clearance. That would not do with Bella's limbs protruding from my sides and her head leaning against my neck.

Once I adapted to the change, I accelerated gradually. I could feel Bella's heart thudding loud in her chest, and I glanced at her in concern. What I found surprised me. Even with her dark shades and half hidden face, there's no mistaking the absolute joy that lit up her face. As always, my emotions seemed entwined with hers, so her happiness resonated within me. It's almost as if I was discovering the jubilance of my speed for the first time. I pushed myself faster, smiling as Bella gasped in excitement. It was amazing how much fun the simple act of running could be when I was sharing it with her.

Perhaps I was too distracted by the newfound exhilaration in running with Bella. Perhaps my senses were too overwhelmed by having her body pressed so intimately against mine. Whatever the reason, I did not sense the animals until it was too late.

A sudden stench assaulted my nostrils, nearly making me gag. The smell resembled those of dogs or wolves, but more intense than anything I have ever encountered. I could hear rapid movement from a mile out, closing impossibly fast on my location. I was shocked that these creatures seemed to be making a direct line for us. Usually predatory animals avoided me as soon as they spotted my scent. They instinctively recognized that I was by far the more dangerous hunter.

By the sounds I heard, there were more than a few pursuers. I abruptly changed course, now running full speed deeper into the forest. Bella was jostled by the sudden vector change.

"What's wrong?" she yelled over the howl of the wind as I cut through the air.

Focusing intensely on evading the mysterious creatures, I kept my response brief. "We are being hunted."

"Vampires?" Bella asked tightly.

"No, something else," I answered. By now I could sense that the creatures were splitting up, casting a wider net behind us. I could make out distinct numbers now. There were five of them. As they came, the animals on the outer edges of the formation ran ahead of the ones in the middle, slowly forming a wide **U **shape behind us. It dawned on me that they intended to close a circle around us. At my top speed, I was barely maintaining the distance between us. My only hope was that they would tire and turn their attention to easier prey.

Suddenly, five new creatures sprung up in my path from a few hundred yards away. I was stunned when I picked up their scent. It was almost as if they appeared out of thin air. They mirrored the formation behind us as they ran blazingly fast on an interception course toward our location. I came to a stop and thought quickly about a new route, but no matter which direction I ran, I would not be able to avoid a confrontation with these things. There was no escape now, the animals had us trapped. The apparent intelligence and speed of these demonic creatures disturbed me greatly. I felt a surge of panic as they came ever closer. I was fairly confident they would not be able to harm me, but I could not hope to defend Bella against such a large pack. _What are these things?_

In a final desperate gamble, I jumped onto the nearest tree and scaled it with lightning speed. Bella yelped at the surprising move and held on tight as I climbed. I hoped the tree branches would offer us some cover and that the animals were not natural climbers.

The ground shook as the creatures converged quickly on our location. The vibrations shot through the tree and passed into my hands. Bella and I held our breaths as we heard rustling below. I looked down to see if I could make out our hunters. The tree was doing a decent job of shielding us from view, but it also meant I could only catch fleeting glimpses of the animals. Whatever they were, they were _big._ While our vantage point was not the best to judge proportion, I guessed that they had to be at least the size of grizzly bears. As I suspected, they had many traits common to the _Canis_ genus, though just their abnormal size meant they were not any species of which I was aware.

And then there were their thoughts.

My gift never extended beyond human and vampiric minds. But with these creatures, I could almost sense…something. It wasn't the crystal clear sights and sounds I was used to receiving from others, more like trying to listen to a radio frequency that was just out of range, but it was still eerily familiar. There was almost something…_human_ in what I picked up. _But that was impossible!_

All the creatures were circling below us now, and any hope I had of evading them was dashed. I turned my head and whispered to Bella, "I'm going to unbuckle you. I want you to stay here in the tree. I'm going to try to draw them away and lose them if I can, take them out if I can't. Don't move until I come back, I don't know if there are any more of them out there."

Bella nodded her understanding. She flashed a sardonic grin to ease the tension. "Well, you better come back in one piece, Cullen. _Somebody_ needs to get me out of this tree."

I moved to unbuckle the harness when a movement below caught my attention. Among the sound of heavy paws pacing the ground, I suddenly hear the sound of light human steps. I sniffed the air, and was amazed to find a single human scent besides Bella's. Again, it just seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. I could hear human thoughts now too. It was a man below, and he was staring into our tree, trying to pinpoint our location. How could it be possible for a human to walk so freely among those gigantic beasts? Was he connected to them in some way? What's more, now there were only nine of those things moving below. Where did the last one go?

A deep commanding voice shook me out of my thoughts. "Vampire! It's no use hiding. We know you are up there. Come down here with your human hostage at once!"

I turned to look at Bella and could see she was as confused as I was.

"Vampire! I will give you one minute to decide. We would prefer to see the human unharmed, but we _are_ prepared to come up after you," the gruff voice continued.

I frowned at his bravado. He seemed to be supremely confident in his command over the creatures and their ability to harm me. Every instinct I had was telling me they were chomping at the bits to tear us to pieces as soon as I touched the ground. What kind of hold did this human have on these voracious beasts?

"Thirty seconds, vampire! If you let your hostage go, I can promise you a quick and painless death. If you hurt her, then I can guarantee that you will experience pain like you have never imagined."

His ultimatum intrigued me. I looked into his mind and found that he spoke the truth. Apparently his intention was not just to destroy me, but to save Bella _from_ me. He did not know who Bella or I was. He simply thought I had kidnapped a human for a meal. I focused again on Bella, "What do you want to do?"

"Can you hear his thoughts?" Bella asked. I told her the man's intentions. She thought for a moment, then spoke solemnly, "Take us down."

I stared at her incredulously for a second, not sure if I heard her correctly. When I didn't move, Bella sighed, "Look, I don't think we have much choice here. Obviously there's more to this than a bunch of wild animals looking for food. Let's just get down there and figure out what exactly we are dealing with."

I could see the resolve on her face, so I wisely chose not to argue. I carefully navigated my way down the tree, all the while racking my brains for a way out. Unfortunately, my mind was so paralyzed with worry for Bella I couldn't think of a single idea.

I jumped the last few feet and landed in a crouch. I could see the human clearly for the first time now. He was young, probably only in his late twenties. Curiously, he was nearly naked except for a short leather loincloth wrapped around his hips. He was about my height, but seemed bigger due to the thick muscles bulging under his reddish brown skin. His black hair was cropped short, and his face was all hard angles and planes. His eyes widened briefly in surprise at the way Bella was arranged on my back, but he quickly recovered his outward composure. Inwardly he remained confused by what he was seeing.

Then, unexpectedly, the man turned his attention to Bella. His face seemed to soften briefly as he addressed her, "Don't worry, Miss. You're going to be fine. We'll get you out of this." He turned back to me and demanded threateningly, "Let her go, vampire."

From my new position, the beasts looked and smelled even more uncannily like giant wolves. They were all clearly the same species, given their similarity in size and form. And yet, I had never seen any species of wolves that had such a diverse range of colors before. Strangely enough, they had pieces of cloth similar to the man's loincloth wrapped around either their fore or hind legs. They moved closer, some growling and pinning me with a cold stare that promised violence and death. I instinctively spread my hands to shield Bella, keeping her between me and the tree, and snarled back at them. My body tensed in anticipation for the impending clash.

Bella took off her dark shades and pulled back her hoodie, taking her wig with it. Her natural brown hair cascaded down her back as she gave her head a shake. Her assertive voice rang loud over our animalistic stand-off, "I'm Captain Isabella Swan with the U.S. Air Force. Identify yourself and state your intentions."

I inwardly groaned that she would expose her identity like this. When I focused on the dark haired man, I could see he was taken aback by her revelation. One of the wolves, unique for its red-tinted fur, stopped growling and sat down on its massive hind legs. It tilted its head to study us in a very human gesture of puzzlement. Another wolf with a sandy-colored pelt seemed to do a complete 180 degree turn from its earlier aggressive stance to waggling its tail and jumping in excitement. It broke away from the circle to bounce up to the man, nudging at him with its giant fore leg.

The man was clearly irritated by the interruption and to my surprise, grabbed hold of the giant wolf's head and spoke firmly, "Damn it, Seth. Don't ever leave the line like that! Get back into position."

The wolf's earlier enthusiasm disappeared with the reprimand. It whimpered softly and trotted back to its original spot with its ears pinned to its head. The ash grey wolf to the immediate right of the man, the smallest of the beasts, barked harshly at him. The man's irritation seemed to grow as he turned to the wolf, "Not now, Leah. We will talk about this later."

He looked back at Bella and spoke cautiously, "My name is Samuel Uley. I know of your name, Captain Swan, and of your reputation. But if you'll forgive me for being skeptical, last we heard, you were being held captive by the vampires back east. How is it exactly that you are here, on the back of a vampire of all places?" I swore one of the wolves let out what sounded disturbingly like a snicker at the question.

Bella responded with as much authority as she could muster while straddling my back, "Mr. Uley, the exact details of my escape are classified until I have been properly debriefed by Command. Suffice to say, I have managed to successfully escape from custody and my current objective is to contact and rejoin friendly forces as soon as possible."

"And the vampire?" Samuel pressed skeptically.

Bella thought for a second before replying, "Mr. Cullen has expressed an interest in defecting to our side. He performed a crucial role during my escape and can contribute valuable intel on the enemy. It is my intention to escort him safely across enemy lines to be debriefed."

I raised my eyebrow at her comment about "escorting" me. She mirrored my expression, silently challenging me to contradict her in front of our present company. I decided to let the comment slide…for now. _Who is riding on whose back? Escorting!_

Samuel folded his powerful arms across his broad chest and gazed at us contemplatively. I could see that he was judging the truth of Bella's words. After a few moments, he spoke, "Captain Swan, let's say I believe you. Let's say, as implausible as it is, you did escape, and the vampire indeed is an ally of yours. Even if that is all true, I'm afraid I cannot let you or the vampire go now that you have seen us. You must understand, I cannot risk the exposure."

"And I'm afraid that is unacceptable, Mr. Uley. I have a mission to complete, sir. And I will complete it," Bella answered without hesitation. Some of the wolves bristled at her tone, but she ignored them to stare down Samuel. The earlier tension returned as they squared off, neither backing down from their position.

The russet-colored wolf suddenly barked, breaking Samuel's concentration. "No," he said to the wolf, "I don't need to consult with the elders."

The wolf barked more insistently. Samuel seemed to be losing his temper, "Yes, I know the laws. I don't think –" The wolf interrupted him with another bark. He grimaced, then sighed in resignation, "Fine."

Samuel again focused his attention on Bella. "Captain Swan, it would seem that we are at an impasse. We are aware of your many accomplishments and do not want to impede your mission. However, I still believe our secrecy must take precedent. It has been _suggested,_" he glanced sideways at the russet wolf, "that I allow you to present your case to our council of elders. It is the best option I can offer under the circumstances, Captain."

I didn't like the offer, but remained quiet. I could tell from Samuel's thoughts that he would not be receptive to anything I have to say. This was Bella's show. While she contemplated the offer, I continued to monitor Samuel's mind. Apparently he didn't like this any more than I did and was cursing someone named Jacob for pressing for the meeting with the elders.

Bella leveled her eyes on Samuel, having reached her decision. "We will accept your invitation."

"Good. Now, I hope you understand that we need to take a few precautions. I have to insist on a blindfold for you. And of course, your…" he grimaced, "_companion_ has to wait here under guard while I take you to the elders."

I listened to Samuel's thoughts. He planned on leaving nearly the entire pack behind against me. While he didn't deliberately seek out my destruction, he hoped the situation would resolve itself to that end once he left with Bella.

"I will agree to the blindfold, but Mr. Cullen will accompany me. That point is not negotiable," Bella said unwaveringly.

Samuel mulled the response, going back and forth between acquiescing and rejecting the counteroffer. Finally, he relented, "Okay. But you will both be blindfolded and the vampire will be guarded at all times. Final offer, Captain."

"That is acceptable," Bella agreed. I sensed that a few wolves were disappointed by the outcome, but on the whole there was a palpable drop in the tension.

"I don't like this," I whispered my concern for the first time to Bella.

She leaned in close to respond softly, "There's nothing to like. But let's just gather some intel on what we are dealing with first. We know they aren't Volturi, but we need to know more for a proper threat assessment. We are at a disadvantage here."

I slowly unbuckled the harness, silently lamenting the loss of contact with Bella. Samuel went to two of the wolves to remove the cloth attached to them. I shuddered when I realized his purpose for doing so. There was no way those stinky dirty rags were getting anywhere near my face, or Bella's face for that matter!

"No, thank you. We will use our own," I addressed Samuel politely. He did not acknowledge me, but did go back and reattach the cloths to the wolves. I took a spare shirt out of Bella's pack and ripped it for two large strips of cloth. I handed one to Bella.

She held the blindfold in her hand and seemed indecisive about something. Finally she directed a comment at Samuel, "Um…just so you know, I'm not very coordinated. I just wanted to let you know and would appreciate it if you keep that in mind when guiding us."

Samuel chuckled a little, "Oh not to worry, Captain. You won't have to walk at all."

I plucked his thoughts from his mind and barely suppressed a growl. Did he actually intend for Bella to _ride _one of animals back to their camp? I would not trust one of those wild beasts with her safety. He also wanted me to follow by holding onto the fur of a wolf. Apparently he was going to order the wolf named _Seth _to guide me as punishment for his earlier outburst. While I loathed being that close to one of them, I wasn't too worried about being blindfolded and led. I was confident I could borrow Samuel's sight to see exactly where we were going, and if need be, how we could escape. But as for Bella? _No fucking way._

Samuel walked over to the huge russet wolf from earlier and patted its back. "Captain, your steed awaits you." When Bella gave him a dubious look, he added, "Don't worry, you will be perfectly safe. I think you will find it a much more comfortable ride then your previous mode of transport." I narrowed my eyes at the veiled insult.

I could tell Bella was nervous by her accelerated heart rate, but she tried to be outwardly nonplussed about it. She began to approach the animal, and I reached out and grabbed her wrist. I silently begged her with my eyes not to put herself at risk like this. She met my pleading eyes with a pointed look, and I mentally groaned. I loved her, but I swore some times the woman just had no sense of self-preservation. Normally I admired her fearlessness, but not right now.

I removed my hand reluctantly and Bella moved toward the animal. The wolf watched her approach soundlessly, then lowered itself to the ground. Bella reached out a hand and slowly ran it through the wolf's thick reddish mane. The beast purred under her touch, and I felt an irrational surge of envy. She smiled and climbed on its massive back. Bella gripped the wolf's fur to steady herself as the wolf stood up. She freed her hands momentarily to tie the blindfold against her eyes, then returned them to their prior positions.

Samuel called out to the flaxen-hued wolf from before, "Seth, come here."

The wolf walked over hesitantly. Samuel commanded, "Seth, you will act as a guide for the vampire." The smaller grey wolf, _Leah_, snapped its head in Samuel's direction and growled. Samuel ignored it and addressed me. "Vampire, if you even _think_ of trying anything, you will be dead before you can complete your thought. Do we understand each other?"

"Perfectly," I answered genially. I walked up to _Seth_ with slow, deliberate movements with my hands up and palms forward, trying to appear as harmless as I could. The grey wolf also moved closer to me, and watched my every move from behind. I tied on the blindfold, then carefully extended my hand to place it against the wolf. _Seth_ whined from the contact, I could feel the raised hackles against my palm. But to the wolf's credit, it stood its ground and did not move away from the contact.

"Paul, Jared. You two scout ahead," Samuel's disembodied voice carried through the air. I heard the sound of wolves darting past, fading quickly as they headed away.

"All right, let's move out," Samuel said. And with that, our bizarre little caravan got underway, with Bella and I in the center. By now, I was convinced nothing in nature created these animals. The only question was, what did?


	20. Legends

**A/N: **Lots of positive feedback on the last chapter. Interestingly enough, there seems to be an inverse relationship between reviews and alerts. The more reviews I receive, the less alerts, and vice-versa. Thanks to the impossibly fast beta by **amymorgan**, here is one last chapter before I head off on my trip.

Lots of character introductions here. This is a transitory chapter, so the pace is a little slower.

* * *

Chapter 19 – Legends

We walked many hours across the uneven terrain, keeping a brisk pace. Samuel exhibited unusual stamina and incredible endurance for such a grueling trek. His breathing was even and his heart rate steady through the entire trip. Looking into his mind, I knew he was purposely walking in circles and taking wide detours to reach our ultimate destination, in an effort to disorient Bella and me. Of course, it was a pointless exercise, given I knew exactly where he was heading. But I wasn't about to give up an advantage just yet. Bella has not exposed my secret to them either. I took that as a good sign that she was starting to trust me again. I didn't mind the extra travel time. Being in such close proximity with the wolves helped me adjust to their overpowering smell, so that I could now pick up other scents in the environment.

Finally, Samuel headed for their camp, having decided that he has kept up the ruse long enough. I could hear and smell other humans now, a surprisingly large number of them. There were other signs of civilization – the hum of generators, the smell of cooking meats and vegetables, the familiar scents of gasoline and charcoal. We came out of the foliage and I could hear people approaching our group. Snatching snips of thoughts from the crowd, I could tell they were filled with curiosity. That curiosity was turning into fear and panic when people began to recognize what I was.

I heard an authoritative voice speak, "Sam, what is the meaning of this? Why did you bring a vampire back with you?"

Samuel answered respectfully, "Forgive me. There were extenuating circumstances. Let's get inside and I will explain."

I could feel Samuel shifting to face Bella and me, "You can take off your blindfolds now."

I pulled the blindfold off my face, blinking rapidly to adjust to the bright sun. Once I regained my sight, I turned to Bella to make sure she was all right. She was rubbing her eyes, wiping the tears from the sudden stimulation from the light after being in the dark for so long. Satisfied with her condition, I focused on the crowd gathered around us. They were keeping their distance, with several wolves separating us from them. It was a very diverse group. A few shared Samuel's dark hair and russet skin, but there were also many other races represented. They were all trying to avoid my gaze, many focusing their attention nervously on a wheelchair-bound man in the front of the group. He was studying Bella and me intensely. Unlike the crowd, he met my eyes with no apprehension or fear. Instead, his gaze was almost contemplative.

Samuel looked between Bella and me. "You will remain here until I had a chance to brief the elders on your situation." He then turned to address the wolves, "Jacob, Embry, Quil, and Seth. Stand guard and watch our _guests_ until further instructed. The rest of you, run the perimeter to make sure we weren't followed."

_Leah_ growled at the command, and once again Samuel seemed to comprehend the wolf in a way beyond my understanding. "Seth will be fine, Leah. I'm not leaving him alone to watch the vampire. Besides, the faster you patrol, the faster you can come home." _Leah_ snorted in response, which was a very alarmingly human-like gesture to hear coming out of a large wolf. She and four of the others bounded into the trees. I could hear them splitting up and heading off into different directions.

Samuel walked off while pushing the wheelchair of the older man with the inquiring gaze and the rest of the crowd began to disperse. It's as if without Samuel or the other man present, they no longer had the confidence to stand near me. Bella slid off the wolf she was riding and patted him on the head affectionately, "Thanks for the ride, boy."

The wolf turned his massive head and opened his maw for a grin in response. Once again, these weird feelings of jealousy and envy surfaced within me at the display. For some reason, I felt incredibly possessive of Bella while watching her interact with the russet wolf.

Bella attempted to take a step, and immediately fell against the wolf's side. "Ow, guess that's the price I paid for sitting on a wolf for so long," she laughed sheepishly as she massaged her inner thighs with her hands. For a moment I was memorized by the rhythmic movement of her slender fingers up and down her pant legs, pressing the cloth firmly against the flesh underneath.

"Hello mister, what's your name?"

I looked down toward the source of the question and found myself facing a tiny little girl at my feet. She had round rosy cheeks against light brown skin, with two pigtails pulling sleek black hair away from her smiling cherub face. She had thrown her head all the way back to look up at me; her wide inquisitive eyes stared directly into mine as she waited for my answer.

"Hi little one. I'm Edward. And what's your name?" I crouched down so she didn't have to keep straining to look at me. She was hugging a stuff animal in her short arms – a furry brown dog that was fraying around the edges.

"I'm Claire, and I'm almost four," Claire volunteered enthusiastically. "Next week is my birthday. Did you bring me a present?" She asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was your –" A huge furry object slammed into me hard and knocked me to the ground. I turned to look into the angry eyes of a chocolate brown wolf. He snapped his jaw in warning at me, then turned to face the child. I experienced a brief moment of fear for her safety and was ready to leap to her defense when I saw the ecstatic smile on her face.

"My Teddy!" She freed one of her arms from her stuffed animal to stretch it toward the wolf, and he leaned down to allow her to run her stubby hand along his jaw. "You're a doggy today! Does that mean I get a ride?"

The brown wolf nudged her small form gently, moving her slightly further away from me. Claire frowned in confusion at being pushed, "Stop Teddy, I want to play with Edward. He's nice."

The wolf stayed silent and gave her another persistent shove, Claire's frown deepened and she narrowed her eyes, "I said stop it Teddy. I said I wanted to talk to Edward."

The wolf whined in a pleading tone. He positioned his head for another push, but Claire jumped onto his muzzle and grabbed it with both hands, pinning the stuffed dog between them. "No! Bad Teddy! I want to stay!" The wolf froze immediately after her outburst. I was dumbfounded at the ease with which this little girl was subduing the gigantic creature.

"Hi, Claire was it? I'm Bella." Bella witnessed the entire exchange from her position and wobbled over on her still unsteady legs. She knelt down to face Claire, and I saw a brief flicker of pain pass her face before she covered it with a friendly smile.

Claire turned her attention to Bella, still keeping a grip on the brown wolf. She scrunched her nose, "You walk funny."

Bella chuckled, "Yeah, I'm just not used to riding for so long. And who is your friend here?" She ran a hand over the brown wolf's pelt, "You said his name is Teddy?"

Claire's eyes shined, obviously happy to know an answer an adult didn't, "No, silly. His name is Quil. He's only _my_ Teddy." She then looked to each of the wolves guarding us, naming each in turn. "That's Jacob, Embry, and Seth," she finished triumphantly.

"Oh, my mistake. Are they all your friends?" Bella inquired.

Claire's hold on the wolf loosened and she nodded, "Uh huh. And my Teddy is my very best friend in the whole world." I quirked my eyebrow in amusement at how quickly a child's mood can shift in the space of a few sentences.

"Is he now? Well then, I'm sure Quil is just looking out for your best interest. He wouldn't ever make you upset on purpose right?" Bella prompted.

Claire stared at Bella and twisted her mouth in thought. After a moment, she relaxed her grip completely and slid off the wolf to land lightly on the ground. "No, Teddy wouldn't do that."

"Claire, get away from there!"

I turned to the direction of the voice and saw a tall woman striding quickly toward our group. She stopped hesitantly in front of us to pick up Claire and hugged her protectively against her statuesque body. She had long straight hair which cascaded down her back to end at her waist. It shined so bright that there was almost a bluish sheen in the light. Her hair could've easily been her most prominent feature. Easily, if not for the horrible scars decorating one side of her otherwise beautiful face.

"I told you to stay inside," the young woman scolded Claire.

"But, Auntie Emily, I saw Teddy and I wanted to talk to his friends," Claire explained sullenly.

"Quil is busy right now. You shouldn't distract him while he's doing something important," she reprimanded sternly.

"Yes, Auntie Emily," Claire responded miserably. She ducked her head against Emily's shoulder so she didn't have to look at us.

Emily rubbed Claire's back comfortingly and turned to us. I could see that she regretted being harsh with the child and only acted out of worry. She focused on Bella. "Um…sorry to have bothered you," she murmured timidly.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all," Bella waved dismissively, "Kids will be kids."

"Right…" Emily trailed off, obviously uncomfortable in our presence. She turned to look at _Quil_, "Where's Sam? Is he back with you?"

The wolf exhibited his unnatural comprehension and nodded in response. He gestured in the direction that Samuel had headed with his muzzle.

"Thanks, Quil," Emily said gratefully. She gave Bella one more glance, then practically ran away in the direction _Quil_ had indicated.

"She seemed…skittish to be around us," I observed. I had yet to get up from the ground and decided to shift positions to be a little more comfortable.

Bella sat down from her kneeling position, circled her arms around her legs, and rested her chin on her knees, "Wow, that must be the first woman you couldn't dazzle. You must be losing your touch."

I couldn't help the smile that broke out on my face. Bella was puzzled by my reaction to her snide comment. She cocked her head, "What? What's so funny?"

"Well, you just said that she was the first woman I couldn't dazzle. That implies that I dazzled you when we first met."

My amusement grew as Bella's face heated up from my retort and she spluttered, "Uh, no…that is – that's not what I meant. Of course I don't count myself. No wait! I meant I counted myself, just not then…I mean, I don't count myself because it's implied. As in it is implicitly understood that…_shit_." She ended her tirade abruptly and glared at me in accusation, "I mean, shut up."

I shrugged my shoulders and turned away, doing my best to spare Bella further embarrassment. _Quil_ moved away while we were talking and _Jacob_ took his place. He laid flat on his stomach behind Bella and placed his head on his forelegs. Bella leaned back to rest her body against his hide.

"Ah…that feels wonderful," she sighed contently. "You're like a giant fur covered heating pad, you know that? Thanks…Jacob, right?" I could tell that Bella had caught on to the unusual intelligence of the wolves by the casual way she addressed him. I was not surprised when _Jacob_ turned his head slightly to give her a nod in confirmation before relaxing again. I was a bit unsettled by how comfortable Bella looked. Surely even her dull human senses must have picked up the strong odor coming off the wolf's body. The thought of Bella's scent being intermingled with the wolf's made me slightly nauseous.

We sat silently for a while, just watching the movements in the camp from our location. I was surprised to see the size of the camp, which sat at the base of a sizable mountain. There were an assortment of different housing arrangements, from RVs and trailers to commercial tents and hand built tipis. I could spot several portable generators and grills from my vantage point, which accounted for the smells I picked up earlier. The smells must have finally registered with Bella, because her stomach growled loudly, breaking our silent observation.

"Oops, guess that food smell is getting to me." She said out loud to no one in particular. Bella dug into her pack and pulled out a protein bar. She chewed absently as she returned to her survey of the camp in front of us. I pretended to continue my inspection as well, while in actuality my attention was now focused on Bella. It always gave me a small thrill when I had an opportunity to watch Bella eat. She regularly made these tiny pleasurable noises as she chewed. Her eyes would droop subtly and her mouth would twitch up when she tasted something particularly delightful. Plus there was something extremely hypnotic about watching her jaw moving to grind down the bite of food in her mouth.

"Um, excuse me?" A shy voice broke me out of my concentration. A teenage girl was standing uncertainly in front of us. She was facing Bella, but I could see her eyes darting intermittently in my direction. She was carrying a plate full of steaming food and a cup of water. "I, uh, thought you might be hungry." She held her hands straight out, holding the food as if making an offering.

Bella got up, groaning a little from her stiff muscles. She flashed a grateful smile at the girl, "I'm starving! Haven't had a hot meal in a while." She took the plate and cup out of the girl's hands, "Thanks…" she left the sentence hanging and looked at the girl expectantly.

"Kim," the girl answered nervously.

"Thanks, Kim," Bella said. "I'm Captain Isabella Swan, and this –" she gestured in my direction, "– is Dr. Edward Cullen." Her inclusion of my title caught my attention, as she did not use it in the earlier confrontation with Samuel and the wolves.

I raised my hand in silent greeting, not wanting to startle the girl any further. Interestingly enough, a quick scan showed me the girl knew exactly who Bella was. That was why Kim had carried the food up here, for a chance to talk with her. I saw flashes of TV images and web articles pass through her head as she looked at Bella. I tucked my assessment of Kim's hero worship away in my mind. It might come in handy later.

Bella downed the cup of water in one gulp and handed it back to Kim. She then started attacking the food while still standing, stuffing her face and making those throaty noises that I enjoyed so much. "This is _so _good."

Kim stood frozen in front of Bella. Once she got over her initial awe, I could see that Bella's introductions fully registered in her mind. Finally, she spoke, "Wait…you said doctor, right? Isn't he a, you know –" her voice dropped an octave, "– _vampire?_ Why would vampires need doctors? I thought their healing took care of everything?"

Bella continued to chow down, and attempted to talk through her full mouth, "Well, he's not a vampire doctor," she forcibly swallow so she could speak clearer. "He's a human doctor who happens to be a vampire."

"But, that's _impossible, _isn't it? How? _Why?_" Kim's eyebrows arched near her hairline with her amazement. Apparently Bella's revelation caught the attention of the wolf guards, because now all their eyes were on her.

"Oh, it's a long story. He's actually from a family of vampires who do not drink human blood. That's why his eyes are that golden color," Bella explained, taking another huge bite out of her meal.

Kim's mind reflected her warring thoughts. She was not yet convinced Bella was telling the truth, but her high opinion of Bella and her many accomplishments told her she wouldn't lie. Kim was trying to figure out if Bella was telling a joke that she didn't get.

"The captain is correct, Kim. I do not subsist on human blood. And it's true I practice medicine. I have managed to develop the discipline necessary to control myself in the presence of fresh human blood," I told Kim neutrally. We definitely needed allies if we wanted to get out of this situation.

Kim's eyes shifted to me, and I could see the apprehension there. I was intrigued that there was not even a hint of attraction mixed into her thoughts, though not for narcissistic reasons. While Bella was clearly joking with her comment about dazzling the opposite gender, there was a grain of truth to her words. It was the way we were designed, to be naturally alluring to humans. I could no more control my effect on others than I could will my heart to beat. So it was rather curious to encounter now two women in a row who were immune to vampiric glamour, who exhibited almost instinctual fear and unease of what I was.

I tried to make her more comfortable with small talk, "So, Kim, what tribe are you from? Shoshone? Arapaho?" I was taking a wild guess given the approximate region we were in at the moment.

She fidgeted a little under my gaze, "Oh no, I'm not local. I'm Quileute." I saw flashes of images in her mind. Dark ocean waves splashing against jagged rocks below a towering cliff. A sandy beach sparkling under the bright sunlight. An endless green forest stretching into the misty mountains in the distance.

"Quileute? From La Push?" Bella asked incredulously.

Kim was caught off-guard by her question, "Yes. How did you know?"

Bella smiled warmly, "Oh, my squadron is based in Forks."

Kim's eyes danced with excitement, "Really?! Have you been to La Push? Do you know anyone there? Is everything all right?"

Bella shook her head ruefully, "I'm sorry. I have not had a chance to visit the reservation. I just heard of it from others. We have a few people from the reservation working on the base, but no one I know personally."

Bella took in Kim's dejected expression, and decided to switch topics, "What about you? What are you guys doing so far away from home?"

"Oh, we were just –" Kim abruptly stopped. I could see that she had momentarily forgotten who I was, and was now mentally berating herself for revealing information to us. Out loud she hesitantly said, "I'm sorry, I said too much already. Enjoy the rest of your meal, Captain." And that she quickly scurried away back into the camp. Bella watched Kim go thoughtfully, then sat back down to continue her meal.

I heard rustling from behind me in the tree lines, but the sounds were of human footsteps, not animals. I turned in time to see five people, a woman and four men, walking barefoot out of the forest. I was surprised to see what they were wearing. There was no mistaking the smell, they were wearing the same cloths that I had seen earlier on the wolves. The men were wearing theirs in a style identical to Samuel, while the woman wore her longer cut like a wrap, covering her to about mid-thigh. They shared other similarities aside from their outfits. They had the same coloring, same purposeful stride, the same physical presence. Two of the men were mountains of muscle, similar to Samuel's build, while the other two were younger and slimmer. I guessed that the younger two were probably no more than 14 or 15. The woman look like the oldest of the group, about the same age as Samuel. She had sharply toned arms and legs, which flexed with her powerful movements. Her facial features looked strangely familiar to me. Then I made the connection…she bore a striking resemblance to the scarred woman, Emily, from earlier.

The woman had a confident, commanding presence that marked her as the leader of the group. She glared resentfully at both Bella and me as she came toward us. I tuned into her mental broadcast. _I can't believe Sam would risk us like this. Should've killed the bloodsucker. Not like the woman could've done anything to stop us._

She turned her attention to the wolves, and _Seth _in particular. Her hard expression softened, which accentuated the natural elegance of her facial features. The dark beauty patted Seth's head, "How's it going, Seth? They didn't give you guys any trouble, did they?" Her voice was a husky contralto, which suited her imposing physicality.

She cocked her head to listen as Seth made a series of short barks and pants. "Well, I'm glad they behaved. Just hang tight, okay? I'll go see about getting you relieved." She gave the wolf a reassuring smile, which was wiped from her face as soon as she turned away. _That asshole better let Seth take a break or I'm going to rip his balls off._ I grimaced at the painful visual she was projecting. She deliberately ignored Bella and me as she passed by, heading deeper into the camp. _So that's Isabella Swan. She doesn't look that tough. _The older two of the men followed her actions, passing without any acknowledgement. I caught their thoughts as they walked by. Interestingly, one was thinking about Kim, worrying if she was all right and whether she was at her usual spot for lunch. The other was also thinking of a girl, but I didn't recognize her features from the faces I have seen so far. His thoughts, however, were a lot more lascivious than the other man's, so I broke the connection before any more graphic visions passed to me.

The two younger boys stayed behind to ogle Bella for a second longer. Their thoughts were a mixture of Kim's hero worship and typical boyhood fantasies. Luckily for them, their hunger got the best of them and their thoughts turned to the food being served ahead. They ran past us, shoving each other playfully until they disappeared behind the tents and campers.

I returned to watching Bella polish off the rest of her plate. She seemed unaffected by the strange group passing through, but I could see the wheels turning behind her eyes. A theory was emerging with each new piece of information I absorbed, yet the implications were too incredible to believe. I wondered if Bella was drawing similar conclusions. Just as she scooped the few remaining morsels into her mouth, Samuel came back into view. He had changed out of his loincloth, and was now wearing a simple white t-shirt and jeans.

Bella and I both rose once Samuel came closer. His face gave nothing away, but I already knew what he came here to say. "Captain Swan,I have briefed the elders. They are willing to hear you out. And despite my _objections, t_hey have also requested for your vampire's presence. They would like to hear his intentions in his own words." Samuel was clearly not happy with the decision, but was faithfully executing his given duty. "Seth, you are relieved. The rest of you will come with me and escort Bella and the vampire to the elders' tent." I caught a brief mental flash of the fierce woman from earlier glaring and shaking an threatening fist before Samuel's thoughts turned back to the task at hand.

Samuel began walking into the camp. The rest of us formed a single file, with _Jacob_ in the front, Bella and me in the middle, and _Quil_ and _Embry_ trailing behind. It was the only way the giant wolves could navigate through the relatively narrow spaces between campers and trailers. We strode slowly through the twisting and winding labyrinth, with the eyes of the camp peering at us from behind the shadows of half-closed shutters and tent flaps. The short journey ended at a large tent near the center of the camp. The wolves broke off to take positions near the entrance. Samuel held the flap up, gesturing for us to enter.

The tent was sparsely lit, with only a few torches flickering in the far corners. My eyes adjusted quickly to the low light, taking in the two men and one woman sitting behind elongated table. The dark beauty was in the room as well, standing behind the 3 seats and watching Bella and me like a hawk. She had changed from her rudimentary covering to actual clothes. I absently thought her choice of clothes suited my assessment of her character. She wore a leather racing jacket, opened to reveal a black tank top tucked into tight black leather pants. With her dour expression and apparent penchant for leather, I thought she wouldn't look out of place in a Mad Max movie. One of the seated men was the middle aged man in the wheelchair. He was studying me with his observant eyes. The other man was older, his face lined with age. But his ancient dark brown eyes were still sharp and focused. The final seated person was about the same age as the wheelchair-bound man. She was pretty, but that was not what drew my attention. Her resemblance to the leather clad woman and Emily was startling. She must have been a close relative...mother? aunt?

Samuel walked past the seated elders to take up a position alongside the young woman. She glanced at him balefully before focusing again on us. Finding no new information in their minds, I decided to focus on the three seated occupants of the room. Their inner voices filtered through my mind, mixing and overlapping.

_The eyes, just like the legends said. But how much of the stories were true?...He doesn't fit the description of the Kind One, could this be a trick?...Even Leah admitted the vampire did not smell like other Cold Ones, but we should still proceed cautiously...This is a sign, we have been waiting for this for years...I'll listen to what they have to say, but the risk is too great...We need to chance this, we can't go on as we are._

The oldest member finally decided to speak, "Hello Captain Swan, my name is Quil Ateara. Samuel has given us his account of your encounter and your unique situation. We asked for you to come here to hear your request in your own words before we reach a decision. And, to be honest, we also very much wanted to meet your vampire," His eyes flicked to me briefly before returning to Bella, "When Samuel told us about the strange Cold One with the yellow eyes and strange scent, I took it to be a sign. I have a feeling his words will hold great interest to us and our people. I must say, even though we have learned much about the legends from the past in the last few years, more than I thought possible in my lifetime, I never expected this one to be true as well."

Bella opened her mouth to speak, but Quil raised his hand, "My words must seem confusing and cryptic to you. And I know that you are not blind, you must have deduced that there's something _unusual_ about our guardians." Bella nodded, and Quil clasps his hands together and edged forward against the table, "Unlike some of my peers, I believe withholding information would only stoke your curiosity further and breed mistrust. At my age, I have no interest in head games and no time to decide whether your words are truth or lies. By your actions, I believe you to be an honorable person, Captain. So we have decided to disclose to you the full truth of who we are, in the hope that it will dispel your misgivings and that you will return that trust in kind. Only then can we have a real dialog on what to do next."

When he was satisfied with Bella's silent consent, he continued, "In order for you to make sense of what you see now, we have to go back to the very beginning. I'm going to tell you a story, Captain. The story has been passed through our tribal leaders, from father to son, mother to daughter. It is the story of how we came to be, a history we once thought filled with myths and legends." His eyes turn to me now, "It is a story of a battle between good and evil, of the Cold Ones, and of the spirit warriors."

* * *

**A/N: **And that's all for now folks. If I manage to get some computer time I will see if I can squeeze in another update or two, but worst case scenario I'll be back and posting again in three weeks. And do not worry about a filler chapter rehashing the Quileute legends. There will be significant divergence on how the wolves came to be.


	21. Revelations

**A/N:** Juggling multiple characters and being exposition heavy is tough. Also apologies to any true Quileute historians out there, I will be playing a little loose with Native American history here, please forgive my presumptuousness.

I decided to keep the origin story for the wolves and just built a new one for the current ones. Also, to emphasize, there is no romantic triangle. However, this is a POV driven story, meaning there might be misunderstandings.

Once more, **amymorgan** proved herself invaluable to this story. This time, not only did she beta the chapter, she also offered insightful advice on the medical procedure performed near the end. Please be sure to read and review her story - _**No Safe Harbor.**_

Lastly, in case there's any interest, I posted the prologue of another story that's been in the back of my mind for a while now. I have a case of writer's block right after my vacation, and I'm just trying to keep writing to break through it, even if it's not for these characters. This story will still be my primary focus, but I will post chapters there from time to time when I get stuck in a rut here.

* * *

Chapter 20 - Revelations

"Well, that is certainly a very um...involved story," Bella said diplomatically. From her expression, it was easy to see she had trouble absorbing everything Elder Ateara said. He had relayed the long history of the Quileute people with the effortless eloquence of an experienced storyteller. I must admit, it was all very compelling. From the very beginning with Kaheleha, who wielded magic as the first Spirit Chief, to Taha Aki, who merged his spirit with the noble wolf to defeat the usurper, Utlapa, their history was a rich tapestry of heroic deeds and dark villainy.

I was particularly fascinated when Elder Ateara recounted his people's first encounter with the "Cold Ones," the name the Quileute had apparently bestowed upon the vampire race. The story described beings of terrible beauty, whose physical allure was only equaled by their ferocity and hunger for blood. The detailed account certainly fitted with the impression our kind usually left with those lucky enough to survive the brush with death. Faced with the complete annihilation of his people, Taha Aki and his progeny mounted a desperate defense in their spirit wolf forms. They discovered, much to their immense relief, that they could match the strength and speed of the Cold Ones on the battlefield. According to Elder Atera, Taha Aki had stopped the Cold Ones at great expense, losing many brave warriors in the process. Tragically, the line of Taha Aki never recovered from the loss, and the golden age of the wolf ended with his passing. The strong oral traditions of the Quileute ensure the knowledge of the great battles survived, and was passed down through the generations. Unfortunately, time eroded the tales of valor, and they soon became dismissed as nothing more than folklore and bedtime stories for children. I could see Bella still had trouble reconciling the tale with the wolves outside. Even after all that she's witnessed, it was obviously difficult for her to embrace the mysticism at the core of Elder Ateara's story. She was still not used to the supernatural side of the post-Awakened world.

"There's much more, Captain. But before we continue, let me show you something to dispel your lingering doubts," Elder Ateara said gently. He gestured to Samuel, who promptly walked toward the tent opening and held back the flap. I followed Bella to the opening and peered out.

Samuel called out to _Jacob_, the largest wolf outside. "Show them," he said without preamble.

The russet-hair wolf turned to face us, making direct eye contact with Bella. Then the impossible happened.

The massive animal seemed to shrink before our very eyes, and the thick fur began to recede back into the skin with undulating fluidity. The transformation was accompanied by the unmistakable sound of bones and joints popping and snapping into new alignment as the creature stood up on his hind legs, which were now straightening into a recognizable shape for bipedal movement. The digits on each paw on the fore legs were spreading apart to form fingers, with the razor sharp claws disappearing under the skin. While I was astonished by the physical change, I was even more stunned by the mental metamorphosis taking place. The previously incoherent thoughts were now growing clearer with each passing second, as if a radio frequency was coming closer in tune. In mere moments, the wolf had disappeared, and a naked russet-skinned man stood in his place. A small part of my brain registered how the physical change also shifted his scent from the pungent animal odor to that of a normal human.

"Holy shit!" Bella exclaimed incredulously, her cool professional front momentarily abandoned. I supposed it was one thing hear the concept of shape shifting, and quite another to see it in action. She stared at the man slack-jawed, her eyes unfocused as she tried to work out what she had just witnessed. I gave him the once over. Like Samuel, the man was seemingly carved out of solid muscle. Yet, even given his size, it was clear that he was very young, probably still in his late teens. His face still had a lingering softness of youth. From his thoughts, it was clear he enjoyed Bella's attention, and was deliberately not bothering to cover himself up. His cocky and shameless behavior was starting to annoy me, as it offended my sense of proper decorum in front of company, especially female company, especially the present female beside me. I cleared my throat unnecessarily, hoping to snap Bella out of her daze.

My none too subtle cue worked to shake Bella out of her shock. "What..." she began, only to stop when she realized what was in front of her. Her cheeks turned bright red and she quickly fled back into the tent with as much poise as she could muster. I gave the naked man a scathing look for embarrassing Bella and then walked back as well. Inside, the leather-clad woman was giving Bella a nasty smirk. _I guess the unshakable Captain can't stand the sight of a flesh and blood man. Maybe that's why she prefers the vampire. _I chocked back my anger, not wanting to expose my talent by confronting her on her slander of Bella's character.

"I apologize for the theatrics, Captain, but I thought seeing the transformation for yourself would be helpful. It was not my intention to cause you any discomfort," Elder Ateara said sincerely.

Bella offered a small smile, having recovered her composure somewhat. "There's no need to apologize, Mr. Ateara. Thank you for showing me that. But I am curious about something. According to your history, your ancestors have long lost the ability to transform. What changed?" While Bella may never overcome her body's proclivity for flushing at inopportune times, it was a mistake to underestimate her ability to focus on the tasks at hand when needed simply because she embarrassed easily.

Elder Ateara returned her smile with one of his own, although it was colored with a slight sadness, "That, Captain, is tied directly with the reason why we are so far away from home. You see, we were part of a contingent representing the Quileute at a pow-wow, a gathering of tribes which took place annually in the Mid-West. We were on our way home when news of the first attacks came through the radio. Of course back then, like the rest of the country, we thought it must have been terrorists, or maybe one of those rogue nations with a nuclear arsenal the government always warned about. Given all the uncertainty, we were eager to get back to the reservation to be with our families, and decided to take a secluded shortcut away from the major highways. That decision, as it turned out, would have tragic consequences."

His expression grew pained, "Our bus became stuck on a particularly muddy stretch of road. And that's when they struck." I saw the images of the attackers as Elder Ateara recalled the memory. By their raggedy appearance, it was obvious that the vampires were nomads. They often disguised themselves as poor and homeless, all the better to pass through human society unnoticed. It was a particularly large group, which unfortunately was not uncommon in those early days of the Awakening. Many vampires, like my family, were as surprised by the Volturi's sudden campaign as the humans. While a few, like us, avoided conflict and sought shelter during the conflict raging around us, others saw opportunity in the chaos. Nomads, who previously traveled in small numbers, began pooling their strength and attacking ever larger and larger human populations. They were emboldened by the Volturi public declaration of war, and sought to satisfy their blood-lust in ways they never dared before. It sounded like the Quileute had the misfortune of running into just such a group.

"They struck so quickly that we saw only movement and shadows, and then it was over. Suddenly there were bodies scattered around us, friends and loved ones who seconds ago were laughing and talking now laid broken at our feet. When we got over our shock, we noticed there were still people unaccounted for - women and children. That's when we heard the screams far inside the treeline."

I watched a shared haunted look pass over Samuel and the striking woman next to him, and ventured into their minds. I saw out of Samuel's eyes as he frantically grabbed whoever he could find and then took off wildly toward a forest, all the while wails and sobs filled the air around him. As for the woman, I saw flashes of pale white hands pass across her vision, then felt the sensation of being dragged roughly while trees whipped by in a blur. I felt the crushing strength of the iron grip around her neck and waist, suffocating her so she could make no sounds, and the stinging burn of shallow little cuts as her flailing limbs scraped against the sharp rocks and tree branches in her path.

Elder Ateara continued, "Unfortunately, my body was just too old to be much use, so Billy led the rescue effort that day. He, Sam, and Leah can better tell you what happened next." While I had already mostly guessed the identity of the young woman with the stern expression, it was still surprising to hear it so casually confirmed. Even after seeing Jacob's transformation, it was difficult to reconcile the woman with the grey wolf many times her human size.

He looked to the right at the younger man at the table, and the wheelchair-bound man began to speak. He had a gruff voice, even more gravelly than Samuel's. His tone was courteous, if a bit stiffer than Elder Ateara. "Hello, Captain. My name is William Black. As Elder Quil has said, after the initial attack, we noticed there were several people missing, all of them young women and children we had with us. Among them were my daughters, Rachel and Rebecca. Needless to say, I was extremely motivated to go after them. And I wasn't the only one personally vested." I saw Samuel sneak a quick glance at Leah at Elder Black's words.

He shook his head warily, "I had Sam help me round up as many able bodied men as we could find, and we ran rushing into the trees after the noise. Of course, it was completely foolhardy to charge in blindly like we did. We didn't even carry any weapons among us. But we were all probably incapable of rational thought. When we finally stumbled into a clearing, and saw these _things_ draining the blood out of our love ones, we faced the horrifying realization that our campfire stories were true. When I saw the lifeless body of my Rebecca at the foot of one of the monsters, I abandoned reason and threw myself at him. Unfortunately, even our stories couldn't prepare me for the inhuman strength of our foes. He waited for me to get close, then casually swatted me like an errant fly. I might as well have been one, as I went flying from his half hearted hit, and smashed my back into the trunk of a nearby tree. I didn't lose consciousness though, and my crumpled position gave me a perfect view as I watched my utterly useless attack play out again and again by others. I was lucky to have gotten off as lightly as I did in my exchange," he chuckled darkly, absently running his hands up and down his immobile legs, "Others were not so lucky."

While Elder Black spoke, the eyes of the final seated member at the table grew watery. I could tell she was trying valiantly to hold back her tears. A torrent of memories ran through her mind, each thought centered around a smiling man who shared Leah's eyes. Leah abandoned her position to come closer to the older woman, her face softening a fraction as she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. The woman reached up and gripped the hand in both of hers, as if holding onto a lifeline to keep from drowning in her grief. Elder Ateara patted the woman's free shoulder sympathetically. "It's okay Sue, Harry is at peace now," he said softly. Leah turned her gaze back to me, her beautiful dark eyes hardening once more as she silently blamed me for dragging up painful memories for her mother.

"I thought I was going to bear witness helplessly as everyone I knew get slaughtered, but just then, something unexpected happened. I watched incredulously as some of the men, boys really, vanished from sight, and in their place stood these gigantic wolves. Then they were in motion, pouncing on the Cold Ones, whose expressions mirrored my own disbelief. Those precious moments of indecision saved many lives I think, though that was not say we didn't have additional casualties." I watched the battle play out as Elder Black relived those moments. As the visuals were from his much poorer vision, I could not "see" the details on the field as clearly as my own eyes could supply. I saw a midnight black shape pounce on a long haired vampire holding a woman in his arms. The force behind the hit successfully separated the vampire and his victim, but not before the wolf's massive left paw raked across half her body, including her face. Her pain filled cry cut through the field, and I winced as I identified the owner. It was Emily. His eyes shifted to take in another battle taking place closer to him, and I saw a dark brown wolf, _Quil_, flying through the air from a kick by his vampiric opponent, who was holding a visibly very pregnant woman in his grasp. His uncontrolled flight sent him crashing into one of the few untransformed men still on the field, crushing him beneath his heavy frame.

Another wolf, whose distinctive spotted coat I recognized as _Embry's_, took advantage of the vampire's momentary distraction at his triumph to take his head cleanly off his shoulders. The freed pregnant woman cradled one arm around her swollen belly and ran as fast as she was able to the mangled body of the crushed man while _Quil _stood to the side with his head hung low in remorse. Another agonized scream rend through the air, and Elder Black's vision snapped to the source, I barely managed to school my expression when I saw who it was. It was Leah, and she was on the ground, twisting in pain, her neck bleeding from a bite wound.

I managed not to gawk at the present Leah standing before me. _How? How could she survive the venom unchanged? _All the signs pointed to the fact that she was a flesh and blood human, when everything I knew told me she should be room temperature with no heartbeat. I plundered the thoughts while Elder Black moved forward with his story, completely unaware of my intrusion.

"The tales from our ancestors taught us to burn the remains of our enemies. When it was over, we had over twenty dead, another dozen injured, some critically." I caught Samuel's remembrance of holding Emily's hand, the right side of her face was covered in bloody bandages, Sue's thoughts of Leah, her sweat soaked body twitching under the torment of the venom's flames.

"We didn't want to move the survivors, and with all the chaos, we weren't really even sure where we should go. So we moved our supplies from the bus and set up temporary camp here. We stripped the satellite tv and radio out of the bus so we knew what was happening out there. During those first few weeks it really looked like the end of the world was in sight."

"While we stayed stationary, those who were able to transform took the time to adjust to their new abilities. They started patrols, just to make sure there were no more nasty surprises out there. Over time, they picked up people who were fleeing the war in the east. We decided to ride out the war here rather than risk traveling across the war front. Of course, that now seemed ill-advised, as we didn't anticipate the roads west to be mined so quickly and in such heavy volume. With the roads cut off, it was reluctantly decided to settle more premanently, but retain the mobility to move if we ever needed to. In their wolf forms, our spirit warriors can cover vast areas very quickly. They were able to salvage both food and supplies from the nearby abandoned towns, medicine from the hospitals. Hell, half the stuff you see here came from a Walmart about twenty-five miles from here," Elder Black displayed a small, but genuine, grin.

The moment of levity passed and his voice turned serious once again, "Captain Swan, we survived for so long because we have done everything we could to protect the absolute secrecy of our existence. There are over fifty people who depend on it. Now, just like Old Quil, I'm well aware your exploits from the numerous broadcasts we received over the years. Your accomplishments, especially that business over Savannah and New Orleans, were quite the inspiration for us. Because of that, I'm willing to hear you out, but I must warn you that our people's security will be at the forefront of any decisions we make."

Silence hung in the air until Elder Ateara spoke, "Your question had led us down quite a tangent, Captain, for there is one more piece to our history that I have not yet shared. Compared to the time of Taha Aki, this particular event can be considered rather contemporary. Although in absolute terms it still took place well before my time. As you may be aware, when the western settlers came to our shores, they brought many diseases foreign to these lands, for which we had no natural immunity against. Like many tribes before us, some of our people succumbed to these new diseases. Our histories mention that in our hour of need, a strange white man came to our land, claiming to be a doctor. He was described as having hair like the sun and being as pale as fresh snow. The elders at the time was very wary of the man, as they remembered the old stories of the Cold Ones from their fathers. This man seemed to fit those old descriptions perfectly...except for one single noticeable difference. It was his eyes," Elder Ateara focused on me now, "They were described as orbs of molten gold, which seemed to catch some inner light as they shined outward."

Elder Ateara held my eyes to gauge my reaction, I schooled my face into a rigid mask, he gave up and continued, "His respectful, yet persistent petition to treat our sick was eventually granted. He worked tirelessly to heal those who could be saved. And for those he could not, he made sure their final days were as painfree as possible. He also taught us how to ward against such diseases in the future. Once he felt satisfied with what he could do, he disappeared as suddenly as he came. His name has been lost to the years, but the elders had passed along their name for him. They called him the Kind One. In our history, his story is but a minor one, but today, it seems to hold a significance. Tell me something, Captain, just why does your vampire possess such a strange eye color?" Elder Ateara looked meaningfully at me, his mind adding a silent question. _And why is it that your scent is so strange to our warriors?_

I let Bella go into the explanations about my lifestyle while I pondered the implications of Elder Ateara's tale. Could it be? After all, there were not many blond doctor vampires with golden eyes out in the world. Could the world really be this small? I knew Carlisle spent time traveling America after he had left Volturi early in his immortal life. Carlisle had wanted a drastic change in scenery, and thought the wilderness he heard about in America would provide a fresh start. He had spent time treating both settlers and natives alike, often on the wild frontiers where few doctors were available and the population was scattered and isolated.

"Oh, this is bullshit. Why would a bloodsucker do something like that? You have any proof or you just believe every line your loverboy there feeds you?" Leah's harsh declaration jarred me out of my reverie. She narrowed her eyes at Bella, challenging her. To her credit, Bella didn't take the bait and met her gaze levelly. Unfortunately she couldn't control the heat creeping up her cheeks.

"Leah," Elder Ateara chided. Leah took a breath and schooled her face into a more neutral expression. He turned his focus back toward us, "Please excuse Leah, Captain, that was uncalled for. However, she does raise a valid point. Your explanation does seem to be quite incredulous. _Have _you actually _seen_ them feed on animals? Or is that what they _told_ you?"

I could see Bella was processing Elder Ateara's question. Uncertainty was seeping into her expression, and I wished I had the power to will it away from her face. It's true I've never allowed Bella to see me feed. It just wasn't practical nor safe. But I would've hoped that I had proven myself enough for her not to doubt something so fundamental about my existence. I turned slightly away, not wanting them to see the disappointment that was sure to be found in my eyes.

Before Bella could answer, a woman's distant scream echoed through the camp, startling all of us. Our tense moment temporarily forgotten, we all ran out of the tent to see what was happening. There were people running toward the noise, and I rummaged through the minds closest to me but found nothing of value. I started toward the sound, only to feel a strong hand grip my shoulder firmly, I was surprised by how hot the touch felt against my skin.

"And just where the fuck do you think you are going?" Leah snarled.

I just about had it with her hostile attitude and attempts at intimidation, and felt something snap within me. I shrugged her hand off my shoulder violently, which made everyone around me tense up. "Look, someone may be hurt, and I'm going to see if I can help. If you want to sic your dogs on me than do it, other wise, get the hell out of my way."

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Bella looking at me, an unreadable emotion on her face. I immediately regretted my outburst, it would serve no purpose other than to antagonize these people further.

"Let him go," Elder Ateara said quietly, yet there was a command in his voice.

"But -" Leah began, only to be stopped by Elder Ateara's raised hand.

"Go with him, watch him, but let him go," he repeated in the same mild tone.

"Let's go," Samuel kept his eyes trained on Leah, a searing intensity in his gaze. She fumed, but said nothing more.

I took off toward the noise at a human pace, not wanting to spook my present company any further. The two remaining wolves flanked me on either side while Bella trailed behind me. I heard her stumble and turned to catch her, only to find that she was already caught by a pair of strong arms. A clothed (much to my relief) Jacob set Bella back on her feet with a sheepish grin, one that she returned. Again, this intense dislike for the boy welled up within me. I shook away the feeling to concentrate on the scene ahead.

A large crowd had already gathered by the time we reached the location, and the sound of a woman in hysterics came from beyond our view. When the onlookers parted when they detected our odd party, I finally caught sight of the source of the commotion.

Emily was hunched over the prone figure of Claire, the little girl I met earlier. She was sobbing uncontrollably and looked despondently at Claire. My medical training kicked in on instinct and I immediately went into diagnostic mode, training my sharp senses on the still child laying unconscious on the ground. Her breathing was rapid and shallow, her heart was pounding hard against her chest. I noted the bluish tinge of her lips and the subtle uneven rise in chest as she struggled for breath. The cyanosis and dyspnea were all classic signs of a worsening tension penumothorax.

I swiftly knelt down by the child to listen more closely for the tell tale sounds of air flow through a punctured lung. My sensitive ears could help me locate both the location and the severity of the rupture based on the sounds. I heard the threatening growls from the wolves and the screams of multiple people to get away from the girl, but I forcibly shoved the sounds into the background. They were a distraction. I confirmed the diagnosis after listening and noted where the wound was located. When I shifted my attention and allowed the ambiance to bleed back into my senses, I noticed that Emily was shoving against me, trying to push me away from my position while screaming unintelligibly. I didn't budge from her weak pushes, but stared directly into her eyes. It must have unnerved her, as she stopped what she was doing and fell back. I leaned closer to Claire and opened her eyes to check her pupils, they were equal and responsive.

I turned back toward the crowd and noticed that both Leah and Samuel were no longer in human form. Now four wolves were hunched in attack position, their backs coiled tight to pounce in my direction. The only thing that stopped them was probably my proximity to Claire's fragile body. Of the wolves, the sole person still standing was Jacob. He had a shocked look on his face. I noticed the same expression mirrored on Bella's face. Obviously this was out of their element, but this was not out of mine. I could save her, I knew I could. But I needed help and my options were limited.

"Jacob," I said calmly but firmly. It was enough to get him to focus on me. The boy still had a stupefied look on his face. I snapped my fingers, that seemed to bring him out of it. "Jacob, I want you to listen to me carefully. Claire is hurt really bad. I can help her, but I need supplies. Do you have any small sharp knifes, like a penknife or a fishing knife? Or maybe a hollow needle over three inches?" I emphasized the approximate length between my thumb and index finger. "I also need clean, flexible tubing less than one inches in diameter, has to be long, a two liter soda bottle filled with preboiled water, bubble gum, and all the iodine that you can get."

Jacob stood wide eyed by the onslaught of requests I threw at him. He looked like a deer caught in the high beams of approaching death.

"Jacob! Did you get all that? Is there anything like what I just described here in camp?" I said sharply, once again getting him to focus.

"Y-yeah, I think so," Jacob stammered. He turned and quickly shoved his way into the crowd, disappearing from sight.

I looked at the crowd, "I need boiling water and a lighter." When no one moved, I growled, "Right now!"

A few people swiftly separated from the gathering, a quick mental scan told me they were going to carry out my instructions. I turned my attention back to Claire to check her other wounds. Her hands and knees were scraped, and she had a developing bruise near her left temple.

"What's wrong with her?"

I turned toward Bella, who had knelt down beside me. Her face etched with concern as she looked at Claire. Out of the corner of my vision I noticed Emily watching me with wide frightened, wet eyes.

"It's a tension pneumothorax. Her left lung's been ruptured and the air is leaking into her pleural cavity. The air is putting pressure on her lung and heart. I need to perform a thoracostomy to ease the pressure."

"What's that?" Bella asked.

"I'm going to insert a needle into the pleural space to release the air," I explained grimly.

"No, I won't let you hurt her!" Emily screamed. She lunged toward me again, and I braced myself. To my surprise, she was tackled by Bella before she made contact with me. Bella laid on top of Emily, pinning her arms down by her sides.

"Do you want to save Claire?" Bella said sternly, her face inches from Emily's. Emily just sobbed and nodded her head desperately.

Bella's face softened, "Then let Edward try." She eased off Emily and helped her to her feet, but kept her arms around her in a hug. All the strength seemed to seep out of Emily and she sagged against Bella's hold. She buried her face into Bella's neck and her shoulders shook with the force of her cries.

I heard the now familiar sounds of transformation, and saw a young man approaching slowly to kneel down on Claire's other side. He detached the leather cloth from around his leg and covered himself with it. He gently placed the tips of his fingers on top of Claire's wrist, just barely brushing the surface of her skin. "I could hear the wheezing in her lung. I know that's bad. Can you really help?" He whispered, keeping his worried eyes focused on Claire's face.

"I can, Quil," I tried to instill as much confidence as I could into my voice. If he was at all surprised I addressed him by name, he showed no reaction to it. I could tell he was barely keeping it together, so I tried for a distraction. "So Quil, any relation to Elder Ateara?"

"What? Oh...yeah, he's my grandfather," he said absently, "How bad is it exactly? Is she -" He choked off, unable to complete his question.

"I'm not going to let that happen," I told him, silently willing Jacob to hurry. "I'm not going to lie, it's serious, but there's no tracheal deviation or jugular venous distension yet. There's still time." I didn't add how little time there was once those symptoms actually did present themselves.

Just then, Jacob burst through the crowd, an arm full of supplies. "Will these do?" He said hopefully.

I inspected each item carefully, evaluating their usefulness for what I was trying to do. I discarded several of the syringe needles, they were simply too short and narrow for the penetration needed. The knives were too blunt or too big to use for such a delicate operation. I settled on what appeared to be a ball inflating needle for the instrument. Jacob was more on the mark with the chest tube components. The aquarium tubing was perfect for the job under the circumstances. I didn't know why they had it, but I didn't plan on looking a gift horse in the mouth at the moment.

Two people carried a huge soup pot of bubbling, steaming water and placed it beside me. I rolled up my sleeves and plunged both my hands into the scolding hot water while holding onto the needle and tubing to sterilize them.

"Give me a light!"

Someone flicked a gas lighter and held it in front of me. I removed the needle and passed it over the orange wavering flame to ensure it was as sterile as I could make it.

"Bella, lift up Claire's shirt on the left side and pour that iodine on her chest," I instructed.

Bella let go of Emily and swallowed visibly. She did what I asked with shaking hands. I took an unnecessary deep breath and hovered over Claire, positioning the needle for the thoracostomy. I held that breath as I inserted the needle into the intercostal space, and released it in a sigh of relief when I felt the pressure ease in her chest.

"Okay, she's out of immediate danger," I announced, and the tension level seemed to drop a level or two. Now I just had to prep the chest tube.

"Jacob, you got that bubble gum?" I asked.

"Y-yeah, right here." He held out his hand to offer me the gum. I shook my head in refusal, and was slightly amused by the confused look on his face.

"Go ahead and chew it." The gum would only dissolve if it came into contact with the venom in my mouth. But properly chewed, I should be able to use the used gum to seal the make shift pleurovac I planned to make using the soda bottle.

"What are you planning on doing with the rest of this stuff?" Bella asked curiously.

"She's not completely out of the woods. I need to keep the air from building up again by draining it into a pleurovac." At the puzzled look on Bella's face, I held up the soda bottle, "I'm going to pass the aquarium tube from the pleural space into this bottle. The water will help act as a one way valve for the air."

"We'll need to move her to a bed before I get started. But this is a stop gap to buy some time. I'm going to need proper medical supplies to treat her."

"Whatever you need, we can get it," Quil said with quiet conviction. I turned to face him and nodded my acknowledgement. Quil looked down to Claire and lightly smoothed her hair away from her face. "Thank you, doctor."

I looked again at the crowd surrounding us. For the first time since we came into the camp, there was more than fear and hatred on the faces and in the thoughts of those around me. There was doubt, and even awe, at what I had just accomplished. Perhaps, in saving Claire, I had just saved myself as well.


	22. The Red Queen

**A/N:** And I'm back! Deliberately keeping the POV mysterious early in the chapter. I've been wanting to try this POV for a while now. Not the most exciting chapter to jump back into postings with, and probably not the one you were expecting, but unfortunately necessary to set up some of the dominoes for tipping later.

Wow, people keep visiting the last chapter for some reason. What's that all about?

Again I acknowledge my beta, **amymorgan**, for her speedy work on the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 21 – The Red Queen

I entered the opulent bathroom and slipped out of my red silken robe. I turned on the shower and waited until the water was scalding hot before stepping under the powerful spray. I enjoyed the feel of the heated water pounding against my marble skin. I could stand here for hours, just letting the cleansing water wash away my existence, and never suffer any physical consequences. It was one of the benefits of having a near-impervious body.

I leaned forward, pressing my hands against the wall and letting the pulsating jets crash against my upper back. Looking down, I watched in fascination as the water streamed down my generous curves. The streams merged together, picking up speed as they swirled into the abyss beyond the dark drain at my feet. The water never took the same paths as it washed away from my body, not once. I could stand the same way in the same position, fix the shower heads with micro precision, and never control how the water flowed.

Once I was fully soaked, I set about washing myself. As with most of us, I only used the most neutral scented shampoos and soaps. Anything else would be too overpowering for our sensitive noses to use on our bodies. Even the premium brands that I was using still held a faint smell of the chemicals used in the products. The lingering smell was a necessary sacrifice for good hygiene, I supposed.

I finished my hot shower and regretfully turned off the steaming jets. Rivets of cooling water charted random courses down my body to pool on my tiled floor. I rubbed a towel vigorously through my long, pale blond locks and down my body to dry off. After wrapping clean towels around my body and my hair, I walked out of the humid bathroom into the cool air of my bedroom.

Once again, I frowned at the emptiness of the room. A prevalent sense of loneliness threatened to overtake me as my eyes took in the expensive furnishing. I pushed the feeling deep down in a fit of annoyance. I prided myself on my independence. The fact that anyone, and a _man_ at that, could have this affect on me was extremely irritating.

Yet I couldn't deny the fact that Emmett did affect me, in ways I no longer thought possible. After all, I thought tartly, I didn't act as a delivery girl for just anyone. Emmett and Esme were forbidden to hunt under the conditions of their house arrest. And given their lifestyle, they couldn't just drink the blood packs supplied from the blood bank. I was the one who volunteered to hunt for them, to bring back animal blood from fresh kills. I had kept up the diet after I left Denali, so it took only a little more effort on my part.

I wasn't that charitable when Emmett first told me of his intentions. When Emmett learned of the trouble his brother and that human brought to his family, he immediately decided to move back in with Esme to keep her company while they were under house arrest. I pleaded with him to stay with me, but he wouldn't even hear me out. He stubbornly insisted that Esme needed him for support after being forcibly separated from Carlisle. I lost my cool then, and accused him of doing the same thing to us, forcibly separating himself from me. He just gave me a look and said as a matter of fact, "Esme is not as strong as you, Rosie."

I was not really mad at Emmett for his decision anymore. In fact, it was one of the things that endeared him to me, his fierce devotion to those he cared about. Emmett didn't play favorites with his loved ones. He just went to whoever needed him the most in any given moment. Funny enough, my first impression of Emmett when Kate and Irina introduced us was not favorable. I took in his size and build and assumed he was just another one of those guys who had more muscles than brains, who thought more with their dicks than their heart. But as we talked, I realized his physique housed an even more impressive inner strength. I grew to love his goofiness, his spontaneity, and most importantly, his sincerity.

I laughed as I recalled the time when he showed up to the TV station in a giant teddy bear costume with a dozen red roses. Emmett often did completely random things that only made sense in his own mind. The guards wouldn't let him in, thinking he was another one of my many obsessive fans. So he stood outside, yelling at the top of his lungs that he had flowers for a Rose. It was one of the most embarrassing, stupid, crazy...amazingly sweet and funny things anyone had ever done for me. And that summed up Emmett for me. Embarrassing...yes. Stupid...way too often. Crazy...enough to drive me nuts. Sweet and funny...more than I deserved.

And he was so deceptively gentle for someone his size. Contrary to my public persona, I actually had very little experience with true physical intimacy before Emmett. Oh, I was great at projecting a sexual goddess image. Making others feel aroused was just Siren basics. And it was not that I didn't have ample opportunities or offers, I just simply dreaded it and avoided it whenever possible. I could never shake my demons, and I was convinced they would haunt me for the rest of existence. They were always in the back of my mind, waiting in the darkness to torment me. Whenever I thought I was ready for something more with someone, the demons would pounce. Without warning, I would smell the stench of the men's breaths as they panted on top of me, feel my bones breaking and blood vessels rupturing from their relentless punches and kicks, hear the sound of my clothes tearing as they are ripped from my battered body. Before Emmett, any attempt I made at a relationship always ended in failure. I ended things before they progressed too far as a way to protect my sanity.

With Emmett, I had tried to do the same thing, but he saw right through that. Although, I had a sneaky suspicion that he had help from Irina and Kate on what to expect. Regardless, he stubbornly rejected my attempt to end things, and confronted me about the reasons why I was so afraid. His direct challenge shook me. No man had ever done that before, and to my infinite horror, I found myself opening up to him, in a way I had only done with my family. He listened patiently while I poured my heart out, then took my trembling hands in his and promised me that he would never hurt me. Something about the thickness in his voice and the fire behind his eyes convinced me to trust this man with my body and soul, and I haven't regretted it since.

If there was anyone I blamed for our current separation, it's that no good brother of his. I couldn't believe Edward fucking Cullen could be so selfish, so irresponsible, as to put his family, and mine for that matter, through this hell. Emmett admired his brother greatly and told me often how much he learned from Edward. I found that hard to believe. _Emmett _would never abandon his family for the sake of some disgusting human. _Emmett _wouldn't betray his kind to side with a murderer.

My mouth twisted at the thought of the wretched human in question. Thinking about Isabella Swan always left a bad taste in my mouth. I couldn't believe how much of a barbarian that bitch was. She spat on me! What kind of crass behavior was that? Of course, I should've expected as much from a remorseless, hateful psychopath like her. Was I really surprised a ruthless killer had no decency?

What I didn't anticipate was Tanya taking Swan's side. It still pissed me off every time I thought about how she defended the human against me. Tanya berated me for ambushing Swan on TV. She actually blamed me for Swan's outburst! I was the one who got spat on and humiliated on live television, and I was at fault? Tanya's defense of that woman hurt me more than I would ever admit. How could she side with a human against me, her own family? Then there was this stunt she pulled with Edward to free Swan. I felt my ire rising at the mess their rash actions have left in their wake. Kate, Irina, and Carmen were under house arrest and restricted to our home in Denali. Eleazar was offered limited mobility to provide blood for the family, as the Inquisitors knew he would never do anything stupid to endanger Carmen. Luckily for me, my well known estrangement with Tanya and my public enmity with Swan meant I was exempt from the arrest order. The very thought that I would do anything to help her was too ridiculous to be entertained. What was it about this Isabella Swan that made people betray their families like this?

I dressed quickly, choosing to forgo my normal business suits for more casual attire. I threw on a dark red shirt with a low neck and form-fitting jeans, the clothes molded around my curves like a second skin. I smiled smugly as I imagined the effect this outfit will have on Emmett. His tender touches have gone a long way to erasing my ghosts, and I was beginning to enjoy his very..._physical_...reaction to my appearance. I did a quick check in the mirror to make sure nothing was out of place, and then exited the house.

I made my way to the garage, and grinned proudly as my baby came into view. The cherry red BMW M3 convertible was polished to a mirror shine. I could see my distorted image reflected across its sleek curves. I opened up the back to deposit the blood, then jumped into the front seat. The smell of the warm leather interior always made me a little bit giddy. I started the car, enjoying the savage roar of the V8 engine. Normally I liked to do my own aftermarket adjustments to the cars I bought, but not this baby. It was perfect just the way it was. I threw the car into gear and rocketed onto the street. The four hundred and fourteen break horsepower under the hood pushed me into the seat as the Bimmer accelerated toward my destination.

************

I pulled up to the eloquent two story house and got out of my car. There were two vampires standing guard as I approached the front door. One wore the crimson cloak of the Inquisitors and the other the silver black battle dress uniform of the Sword and Shield. They were just the visible ones. I knew there were more of them skulking around the property, keeping just out of sight. Jane was extremely displeased that Tanya so easily bypassed her electronic surveillance. So this time she diverted soldiers from the Sword to act as guards, with an Inquisitor assigned as their temporary commander. It was an extravagant waste of military resources for simple babysitting duty, but a Legate's orders took precedent above all else short of the Triumvirate. If she asked you to jump, then the only proper response was "how high?"

"Arthur, Mei Hua," I greeted the two uniformed figures as I stepped forward. There was no need to antagonize the jailers by being impolite. I made it a point to get to know each one of guards keeping watch over Emmett.

"Good morning, Ms. Hale. And how are you this fine morning?" Arthur said dreamily. It was easy enough to gain the affection of the men, even ones as disciplined as the Order of the Sword and Shield. There were very few who could resist the allure of the Sirens when we decided to apply our charms. Arthur was a recent addition to the Order's ranks, which made him even easier to manipulate.

"Hale," Inquisitor Mei Hua returned my greeting frostily. Unfortunately, it was much more difficult to get Mei Hua to warm up to me, and not because she was a woman. I seduced just as many women as men in my time. The Inquisitors were naturally paranoid as a group, but Mei Hua took it to a whole new level. She was wound way too tight for any traditional Siren techniques. I suspected Mei Hua knew exactly what I was doing to win over her guards. She has not confronted me about it, but she always watched me with a weary eye. Mei Hua was a diminutive woman, barely reaching to my chest. Yet, she was easily the most dangerous one out of all the people out here.

"Well, I'm just doing great. Just making another food run," I stated the obvious, holding up the cooler in my slender hands.

"You know the routine," Mei Hua said as her calculating eyes flicked down to the innocuous cooler.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes and placed my container on the ground, taking two steps back. Even though I had made exact same run multiple times, Mei has insisted on a thorough inspection each time before she granted me entry. Like I said, Inquisitors were a paranoid bunch.

She opened the lid and rummaged through the contents to her satisfaction. She closed the cooler and straightened. "Go on in," Mei Hua said expressionlessly.

"Thank you, Mei Hua," I flashed a winning smile at her, which elicited no response in return. Arthur opened the door for me and I walked past him. I could see the adoration shine in his eyes as I came close.

From the foyer, I was assaulted by the jarring sounds of a video game blasting nosily away deeper in the house. I shook my head at Emmett's choice of hobbies. I never saw anyone resist that hard to growing up.

Emmett was so immersed in his game that he did not even notice me sneaking into the room. I stood quietly at the doorway, just enjoying the sight of him. He had a headset on and was yelling excitedly into it. His fingers were wrapped tightly around the controller and he was working the joystick and face buttons frantically. I had a sudden vision of those same dexterous fingers dancing across my body, and desire shot through me like a lightning bolt. I stood frozen for several moments to shake the erotic thoughts and compose myself. I might have openly admitted to myself that Emmett Cullen had this much power over me, but I wasn't ready for him to know that yet...or ever.

"Aw, go left! Go left! Watch out for the sniper fire from the roof! No...NO! Damn it!" Emmett flopped heavily against the couch in exaggerated frustration, and the couch shifted from the momentum of his large frame. I suppressed a chuckle at his comical outburst. If I looked up the definition of man-child in the dictionary, there would probably be a picture of a grinning Emmett next to it.

"Hello, Rosalie," a soft, effeminate voice said behind me, startling me a little. I had been concentrating on Emmett, and missed Esme approaching behind me. The loud sound from the game covered her footfalls, and I had gotten used to her scent lingering in her own home.

I turned around to greet Esme. She had obviously been working in the garden out back, given her dirt stained apparel. She took off her gloves to give me a welcoming squeeze on my arm and a quick peck on my cheek. Esme was another exception I was willing to make regarding my personal space. Even though we met only a short while ago, I think we both recognized each other as kindred spirits given the abusive human pasts we suffered. The Cullens had moved to Denali after I left the sisters for Volturi, so Esme vaguely knew about my situation from her time there. I could talk to her about my demons, and I never felt patronized by her empathy and comforting words. I knew she spoke from painful personal experience, and was grateful to find someone else who understood. With Esme, I could be weak and never felt judged for it.

I both admired and envied Esme. She has made peace with her past and conquered her demons, while I was content to merely survive mine. Her pain would forever be a part of her, but she has refused to allow it to define who she was. Despite Emmett's assessment, I knew, deep down, Esme was the stronger one.

"Morning, Esme. I see Emmett spending his down time constructively as always," I joked good-naturedly. Emmett had started several online clans in a multitude of games he was playing, and he loved to talk about them. I humored him because I loved the excited look he got when he really got into it. I had more information about spawn camping, noobs, gold farming, and achievement points than I ever wanted to know.

"Oh this isn't so bad. I'm pretty thankful for modern video games actually. At least it keeps him stationary and occupied. An idle Emmett is dangerous. Before entertainment became so interactive, he would invent things to do when he got restless. I lost more than one house because Emmett was bored," Esme commented off-handedly. The scary thing was, I couldn't tell if Esme was joking or not.

Emmett finally noticed us chatting by the door, his face nearly split with a wide mischievous smile aimed at me. He dropped his controller and headset and leaped over the couch. I read his intentions on his face and yelled, "Emmett, don't you dare!" But it was too late.

He grabbed me by the waist and lifted me easily into the air. I yelped as he began twirling, the centripetal force threw my hair into disarray as loose golden strands fell across my face. He continued moving until he was back at the couch, then tipped both of us over the edge. We crashed into the cushions heavily, with me splayed out on top of him. The couch groaned briefly in protest, but held strong. Esme choose her furniture not only for their aesthetics, but for their practicality as well.

I immediately pushed up so I was half-straddling, half-lying on top and slapped him hard on the chest. "You jackass!" I tried to shove myself off completely, but he held on tight to my hips.

"Aw...I missed you too, babe," He cooed, and gave me his best impersonation of puppy dog eyes. Normally I hated when people did not address me by name, as I felt the candied endearments objectified me in some way. But coming from Emmett, they oddly sounded sweet.

I rolled my eyes in mock displeasure and hit him again, less forcefully this time. It was very hard to stay mad at him when he was being this silly. He grabbed my hand before I could retract it and pulled me down again. He pressed a noisy kiss to my lips, follow by a more passionate one which I reciprocated. He pulled away and trailed wet kisses along my jaw to nibble on my earlobe. His hands went to the small of my back to trace light patterns against my skin.

"Esme," I cautioned breathlessly against his ear, keeping it low even for vampiric hearing. We had agreed to limit public displays while Esme was in the house. It would be a reminder of what she was missing with Carlisle. Unfortunately, Emmett sometimes got carried away and needed to be prompted.

"Right, sorry," Emmett said, not sounding at all contrite. He stopped his actions and held my head against his rock hard chest. I laid there contently, just savoring Emmett's presence, while he played with my hair. I knew my messed up hair was going to be even messier once I got up, but I didn't care. It was a small price to pay for this brief respite from the world. By the sounds of it, Esme had moved to another part of the house to give us some semblance of privacy.

"You know I hate you right?" I murmured into the wrinkled fabric of his shirt.

"Of course, you do. I love you too," he replied. I burrowed deeper to hide the smile forming on my lips from his words. For all the cluelessness Emmett normally projected, he was surprisingly good at reading my moods. I freely admitted that I _could _be a moody bitch, I couldn't help that. But Emmett understood that sometimes I felt like a lost little girl that just needed to be held and protected.

Meredith Brook's vocals sounded from the tinny speakers of my cellphone, interrupting our moment. Emmett had programmed the song into my phone as a joke, but I kept it because I actually liked it. I pulled the phone from my backpocket and flipped it open to look at the offending caller. I frowned as I noted the call was from the station. They knew better than to call me on my day off. I pressed the green receive button, readying myself to tear into whoever was on the line.

"Yeah?" I answered irritably.

"Rosalie, Legate Jane lifted the media blackout on the Swan situation. We are going on the air in sixty minutes. Get your ass back here pronto," a silky, but equally biting, voice replied back, and I stiffened as I recognized the caller. I certainly did not expect Tribune Chelsea to personally call me from the station's phone. Tribune Chelsea was assigned by Legate Heidi to oversee the North American contingent of the Siren Order and reported directly to Heidi herself. As far as the rank and file members were concerned, her wishes were Heidi's wishes. Unfortunately, Chelsea also hated my guts.

"Yes, Tribune, right away," I said respectfully. There was no reason to antagonize her more than I had to, since apparently even my existence was offensive to her. In part, it was due to the favoritism Heidi showed me during my stay in Volturi. There were rumors that Heidi wished to groom me as her protege, though she never expressed any such intentions explicitly to me. But a greater part of her hatred stemmed from her long rivalry with Tanya when she was still an active member of the Order. Chelsea shared a similar power as Tanya, but Tanya displayed far great skill in wielding her talent. Tanya was all but assured a Tribune rank when she left the Order after the death of Sasha. Chelsea resented the fact that she always played second fiddle to Tanya, and her festering resentment transferred over to me when I joined the Order and gained prominence quickly through the ranks.

Once Chelsea disconnected the call, I threw my head hard against Emmett's chest with an exaggerated groan, "I have to go, duty calls."

"That's the price you pay for fame, everybody wants a piece of you," Emmett said lightly, but I could tell he was as disappointed as I was. "So what's the big emergency?"

I rested my chin on his solid pectorals and looks up into his eyes, "Evidently they are lifting the media blackout on your brother's idiotic escape." I knew it was just a matter of time before the Inquisitors had to cave. After all, they made such a big deal about Swan's upcoming trial in public, people were bound to get curious when the coverage stopped. Their overzealous rush to make an example out of Swan was coming back to bite them on the ass.

Emmett frowned at my caustic remark. "Rosie, you know how I feel about that," he said seriously. We had very little information on the breakout other than where it happened and the culprits involved. However, Emmett was adamant at the onset that whatever Edward did must have been necessary. He refused to accept that his brother was being a self-centered prick, gallivanting around while his family suffered the consequences.

I rolled my eyes at his tone. Leave it to Emmett to leap to his brother's defense, even against me. "Yes, I know how you feel, and I don't want to fight about it right now." I gave him a quick appeasing peck on the lips. "I guessing there had to have been a major development in the case for the Inquisitors to reverse their decision, that or they are getting desperate and know they can't hide it for much longer. I probably won't have time to find out much before I go on the air. Keep watching the news."

He relaxed a little and nodded. I reluctantly stood up and smoothed out my hair and clothes as best I could. Hopefully hair and makeup won't kill me for coming in in this state while we are so close to air time. Oh well, worst case, I'll glamor myself more fully than just my eyes. A full glamor took a lot out of me, and I couldn't maintain it as long as I could a more minor alteration, but it would suffice for a short news broadcast.

I said a hurried goodbye to Esme and rushed out to my red Bimmer. I floored it all the way to the station, inhuman reflexes combined with precision engineering allowed me to reach my destination at an ungodly speed. I headed purposefully to hair and makeup while PAs swarmed around me. One of the faceless minions handed me the typed script while I underwent the grooming rituals in preparation for the cameras. As per my usual routine, I skimmed the lines so I didn't have to read the teleprompter cold later.

_...the escapee and her conspirator, Edward Cullen, is still at large, and believed to be heading west. If you have any information on their whereabouts, please contact your local Inquisitor's office. There is a substantial reward being offered for any information that leads to their capture. The other conspirator has been captured and is currently being held in the Missouri Legion base awaiting a tribunal for her crimes. Legate Jane has expressed her outrage at the treasonous behavior of the two vampires in question and has promised swift justice for their actions._

I felt my spine stiffen at those final words. Over the years, I had become extremely good at reading between the lines. It almost came naturally, being immersed in propaganda as I was. While Legate Jane did not overtly promise anything, her choice of words meant a death sentence. That was the only penalty for treason in the eyes of the Volturi. The tribunal would merely be for show. I knew who had the final authority to pass judgment. While I could've cared less about Edward fucking Cullen, Tanya was..._Tanya._ As angry as I was at her sometimes, and as frustrated as I was with her choice of associates, she was still..._Tanya_. For every memory of us fighting etched in my mind, there were a dozen pleasant ones, of quiet days and nights spent in her company as she taught me how to protect myself and harness my strength. I might not like her very much at the moment, but I would always love her...because she was my family.

I vaguely remembered staring at the cameras and being under the glare of the stage lights while I robotically read the prompter. My mind was elsewhere, working hard on what to do next. I needed access to Tanya, talk to her. Yes, that would be first, find out where she was being held and who could grant me access. I needed to talk to Legate Jane as well, somehow convince her to ease off on the punishment. Even as I thought it, I realized the futility of such plans. Legate Jane was not known for being merciful, and I did not hold any favors with her. I would need someone far more influential to support me in my plea. Someone like...Legate Heidi. I latched on to that possibility. Yes, Heidi...she had always felt bad about how the sisters severed their ties with the Volturi, especially Tanya. Her domain was in Northern Europe, so she probably was not aware of all that was going on in the Western Hemisphere.

But first things first, I had to talk to Tanya, make sure she was okay. I ran through my mental list of contacts which might help me. Jasper Whitlock's name flashed to the forefront. We had done a segment on his cohort a while back after their actions in Bismarck. We were about to do a follow up story, and I remembered that his unit was currently stationed in Missouri. Hopefully he could help point me in the right direction. One thing was for sure, I was not going to idly stand by on the sidelines, waiting for things to play out anymore.


	23. Sacrifices

**A/N: **Greetings all, and welcome new readers who alerted to this story since my last posting. Sorry for the delay, but the muse has been an infrequent visitor these days. Here is another entry for your enjoyment. **Amymorgan** worked her beta magic as usual.

* * *

Chapter 22 – Sacrifices

"Hey Edward, grandpa is looking for you when you are done."

I finished changing the bandages and turned toward Quil. He was a solemn young man, and never said two words when one would do. I still didn't know what his connection with the Claire was, but it was clear he was very devoted to the little girl. He spent almost all of his free time sitting by Claire's side, and nearly all of his thoughts were focused on her well being. While he kept mostly a silent vigil while I was here, he was never disrespectful. I liked to think we have developed an unspoken rapport in the time we spent together caring for Claire.

"How's she doing today?" Quil kept his voice low so as to not wake Claire up.

"She's doing well, Quil. Her fever is gone and there are no signs of infection. Another couple of days and she will be ambulatory."

After I stabilized Claire, I had the wolves take me to the nearby abandoned hospitals to get the necessary antibiotics, painkillers, and anti-inflammatories for post op recovery. As luck would have it, I also managed to recover a proper chest tube kit to replace the one I jury-rigged. While the supplies dramatically improved Claire's chances, she still needed close monitoring to ensure no complications developed.

"Do you know what he wants to see me about?"

Quil shrugged in response, "Don't know. Oh, and he said to meet at the Clearwaters' tent."

I thanked him for relaying the message and stepped outside the camper. I tried to keep down my weariness at having to go to the Clearwaters. I didn't mind Sue, as she actually was quite pleasant after I saved Claire, who as it turned out, was a relative of hers. And as for Seth Clearwater, well, if anything, my problem with him was an overabundance of friendliness. Seth was quite fascinated with the medical profession, and constantly hung around me asking questions. I made use of his interest by designating him as my nurse, a job which he took seriously and studiously.

I dreaded going to the Clearwaters for one reason and one reason only. That reason was five foot nine, hundred and thirty pounds, and had the disposition of a grizzly bear awakened from hibernation by a swarm of angry bees. At first, I thought Leah Clearwater's hatred was fueled by what I was. But after a few days listening around the camp, I realized that I was wrong. She hated pretty much everybody equally, with the exception of a few people, whom she hated just a bit more. Leah was oddly very protective of her brother, though. This meant I had the pleasure of her pleasant company often when Seth assisted me in my rounds.

From what I could glimpse from her mind, it was not an enjoyable experience for either of us.

As I walked, I caught sight of Bella. She had wanted to contribute to the daily workload, so she volunteered to work one of the grills for meals. From the smattering of thoughts I managed to pick up, the overall impression was that she cooked a mean burger. I wished that I still had the right taste buds to appreciate human food, so that I might sample some of Bella's cooking for myself. There was something extremely appealing about this domestic side of her.

Her light-hearted laughter floated to my ears, and my lips thinned at the sound. Normally I fed off her happiness as if it were my own, but not today. Not when I realized why she was laughing.

"So then I came back, looked at the guy and said, 'I just saw you at the airport, and you were great.'" Jacob Black finished his punch line, and Bella burst out in another fit of uncontrollable laughter. She nearly doubled over, and held out a hand to grip Jacob's arm in order to steady herself. Personally, I didn't find the joke all that funny. It certainly didn't warrant the kind of reaction that Bella was having.

The elders had agreed to Bella's request for passage through the area, but we decided to stay until I was sure of Claire's complete recovery. In the meantime, my actions seemed to have convinced others in the camp to seek my medical services. While many just had minor ailments, I was alarmed to find a few had more serious conditions which required long term treatment. Once the wolves were familiar with the hospitals we raided for Claire, I added more pharmaceuticals for them to get on their periodic supply runs. With my new duties, I hardly had any time to spend with Bella each day.

Bella busied herself with studying the intel of the surrounding areas the wolves collected over the years, and Jacob was assigned as her aide-de-camp. Jacob, as it turned out, was Elder Black's son. To my infinite annoyance, Bella seemed to have formed a friendship with Jacob despite their initial embarrassing introduction. From his thoughts, I knew he harbored a tiny crush on Bella.

Of course, I couldn't blame him, Bella was a beautiful woman and he was barely out of his adolescence. It must be quite a heady experience to have someone that beautiful so close, day in and day out, when you were that young and impressionable. It certainly wasn't the first time I encountered amorous thoughts from others toward those I knew. I regularly had to endure less than innocent thoughts from those around me when I accompanied either Esme or Tanya out in public before the Awakening. In a way, it was quite impressive that he had not acted on his daydreams beyond friendship, which showed a remarkably mature restraint on his part.

No, my annoyance was not with Bella for being friendly, or even Jacob for having teenage fantasies. It was with myself. I realized why I felt such hostility toward Jacob…it was jealousy. I was jealous that he was getting to spend time with Bella while I couldn't, jealous that they enjoyed the easy camaraderie that we once had. Jealous that I was apparently the wrong type of monster for Bella. I felt this strange possessiveness surge up within me every time I saw them together. It was a completely irrational and baseless emotion. Yet even though I could define it and recognize the senselessness of it, I still could not suppress it.

"Hey Doc, how's it hanging?" Jacob asked brightly when he spotted me. If he ever noticed my coldness around him, he never displayed it. Jacob had an easy going nature and a sunny disposition which made him very popular around the camp. To my dismay, it also made him perfectly suited to act as Bella's aide.

"I'm fine, thanks," I said tightly, my voice affected by my sour thoughts. I covered by clearing my throat and then resuming in a more neutral tone. "I'm on my way to the Clearwaters, Old Quil asked for me."

"Yikes. Well, good luck tangling with the wicked witch. I'm just waiting for Bella to finish cooking these burgers. Also to make sure she didn't drop any of them on the floor again." He turned to Bella, "You know, for someone named Swan, you are really not as graceful as your namesake."

Bella rolled her eyes, "Oh please, I wouldn't be nearly as bad if you didn't try to distract me all the time with bad jokes." They shared an easy laugh.

_That's because I like your smile._ Jacob's unspoken thought flashed across my mind, accompanied by a mental image of Bella on a beach, wearing a brilliant smile and a tiny blue bikini, holding two bottles of cold beer while the wind blew through her wild mahogany locks. I bit my tongue to keep a scowl off my face.

"Well, I better get going," I announced reluctantly. Bella waved her goodbye and went back to concentrating on the grill. I finally smiled when I saw her concentration face. She always subconsciously scrunched her nose and jutted out her plump bottom lip. My smile dropped when I picked up Jacob's thoughts musing about the same thing. I suddenly had the urge to throw something at him, and I walked away before I was tempted to act on it.

When I neared the Clearwaters, I could make out a heated argument with many familiar voices. I also smelled the sweet metallic tang of human blood in the air, a scent previously masked by the heavy smoky barbecue in the cooking area. Now that I was closer, I was disturbed by how strong the smell was.

"Leah, let him look at you. Stop being so stubborn," Samuel exasperated voice carried outside.

"Fuck you, and fuck him, too," came Leah's strained reply. She sounded like she was in a lot of pain.

I hastened my steps and entered the tent, taking note of all the occupants. There were Samuel, Old Quil, Emily, Embry, Sue, and Seth. They were all hovering over Leah, who was lying on her bed.

Seth spotted me and practically ran to my side. He looked scared and worried.

"Edward, you got to help her! She's really hurt. Oh, man, she's going to be okay, right? There's all that blood! And her arm! And her shoulder! You just gotta do something!" _All my fault. All my fault. I should've listened. Why am I so stupid? What if Edward can't do anything? Oh my God. What if she's crippled for life? This is going to just kill Mom._

Seth's fumbling words and his frantic thoughts assailed me at the same time, and I placed a hand on his shoulder to get him to slow down. "Calm down, Seth. Just tell me what happened."

"Nothing fucking happened! Just get the fuck out of here," Leah growled feebly. I had a clear view of her now, and I gaped at the extent of her injuries.

Her left arm was horribly mauled, just completely twisted beyond recognition. She cradled the arm with her right hand close to her body, and I could see the tremor run through her from the pain. But that was not what drew my attention.

Her whole left side was drenched in blood, soaking her clothes from her shoulder down to her hip. I could see a major laceration running from her collar over her left shoulder, a nasty looking tear right down to the white of the bone. It was difficult to concentrate at the sight of warm life giving liquid cooling in the air. Luckily my hard won resistance to Bella's blood strengthened my will against my instincts.

"We were paroling in the north and found a couple of vampires. I wanted to come back and get the others, but Leah said we could take them. She told me to keep one occupied, but don't engage until she and Embry took care of the other one first. I-I didn't listen. I thought I could take him on myself. It all happened so fast…so fast. Next thing I knew, Leah knocked me out of the way of an incoming attack. She didn't have time to defend herself before the bloodsucker got a grip on her. He did _this_ to her before we managed to pry him loose," Seth said the last part hotly, showing more rage than I think I've ever seen in the boy.

"I said *_gasp_* I was fine. Just go the fuck away *_gasp_* and let me get some *_gasp_* sleep and I'm be peachy fucking keen *_gasp_* tomorrow morning," Leah grounded out between labored breaths.

"Sure you are. And I'm Miss America," Embry deadpanned. Leah just narrowed her eyes and gave him a death glare. Amazingly, he stood his ground and didn't burst into flames from her heated gaze.

"Leah, you will cooperate with Dr. Cullen's examination and follow his instructions," Old Quil said calmly. Leah opened her mouth as if to retort, but then snapped it shut in defeat. She eased herself down on the bed with a grimace, with her eyes planted firmly on the ceiling.

I focused my mind on Leah. She wasn't thinking of anything in particular, just trying hard to ignore the blazing agony from her wounds. When I slowly approached, she shifted her near-black orbs to me. Up close, I could see the flecks of lighter brown within her irises.

"Just give me some painkillers and get the fuck out of here," She said tiredly. I raised my eyebrow at her comment. She must be in a great deal of pain if she was willing to ask for even that amount of help from me.

"I'm afraid it would not be ethical for me to prescribe anything until I can determine the extent of your injuries. I wouldn't know the proper medication or dosage," I responded calmly.

She took a shuddering breath to mull over my ultimatum. In the end, the need for narcotics apparently won out. "Fine, let's get this over with."

I nodded and turned to Seth, "Can you get my supplies?"

Seth nodded quickly and bolted out of the tent. I was confident he would know what he needed to bring.

I focused my attention on Sue. She was clearly distraught by the sight of Leah's injuries. I decided to give her something to do to distract her. "Sue, can you go boil some water?"

"S-sure," she answered. She came forward and brushed Leah's matted bangs out of her sweaty forehead. "I'll be right back, honey."

"Can everyone else please step outside? I'm sure Leah could use some privacy," I requested. Embry's eyes turned rebellious for a second before a sharp look from Samuel caused him to relent.

Once everyone was left, I sat down beside Leah, "I need to take off your shirt so I can judge the extent of the injury."

Leah let out a decidedly un-lady like snort, "Aren't you at least going to buy me a drink first?"

"Well, I'm afraid alcohol isn't going to play nice with the painkillers I'm about to give you," I smiled. Carlisle always emphasized the importance of a good bedside manner, no matter how difficult the patient. I proceeded to remove her ruined outfit, tearing it off to avoid jostling her side unnecessarily.

"Hey! I liked that shirt!" She protested, moving her good arm to cover her chest.

"Then you shouldn't have put it on in the first place," I retorted as I examined her side with a clinical eye, "Seth said this happened when you were all in wolf form. Why did you put this one on after you transformed back?" I frowned as I noted the bruising against her ribs. By the color, there was a good chance some of them were broken.

"Well, I wasn't going to lay around naked while the entire world hovered around me. Enough people already seen my boys for free as it is," She shot back.

I gingerly lifted her shattered arm and she hissed from the tiny movement. "Bad news, I'm afraid. It looks like your accelerated healing is not realigning the bones properly. I'm going to have to re-break the arm to set it correctly."

"Fuuuuuck," Leah exhaled shakily. This was not going to be pleasant for her.

"I got it! I got it!" Seth's voice heralded his return. I covered Leah with a blanket to spare her dignity at being half naked in front of her brother. Surprisingly, she actually shot me a grateful look for my quick thinking.

"Okay, I'm going to give you some painkillers. Not enough to knock you out for now, just enough to make you groggy. That shoulder wound looks clotted, but I want to stitch it up to help with the healing. The meds should kick in by the time Sue comes back with the water." I snap on a pair of surgical gloves. "You ready?"

"No, but let's do this anyway," Leah grumbled resignedly.

* * *

An hour of painful screams and creative threats to various parts of my anatomy later, we were nearly done. Seth initially wanted to assist, but Leah insisted that he leave. Well, less insisting, and more promising to inflict bodily harm if he stayed. She made an excuse of not wanting her brother to see her naked, but I knew she really wanted to spare him from seeing her in pain. I taped up her ribs and stitched up her gash. The arm was the real challenge, but I was happy with the results. Leah's elevated metabolism was burning off the drugs faster than I anticipated, so I had to increase the dosage repeatedly. Judging from the lazy grin on her slack face, I assumed I finally got the dosage nailed down. I was aware of her bleary eyes watching my face as I worked to bandage up her arm. I decided a hard cast was not necessary once the bones are set correctly, as her healing will reduce the recovery time to a matter of days, if not shorter.

"Your eyes are all black," She blurted out suddenly. I was caught off guard by the observation. I had taken to blocking her thoughts while I worked, as they descended into incoherent gibberish once the powerful drugs took effect.

"Yes, it's the blood. Don't worry, you don't have anything to worry about," I answered, figuring she was just concerned about the signs of my hunger.

"How come?"

"How come what?"

"How come I have nothing to worry about? Don't you don't want to drink my blood? What's wrong with my blood?" She pouted, her glazed eyes searching my face in confusion.

I stopped what I was doing and met her unfocused gaze. "There's nothing wrong with your blood, I just wanted to reassure you that you are safe."

Leah shook her head lethargically, wincing when the motion pulled at her stitches. "Nuh-uh, stop lying. It's because I'm a freak, isn't it? That's why you don't want my blood," she slurred accusingly. Her dark eyes were growing watery, I was alarmed by the slight quivering of her lower lip. She was going to cry!

"No, no! I'm sure your blood is delicious. Any vampire would be glad to have it!" I backpedaled. Even after a hundred years, I still could not stand the sight of an upset woman, no matter who she was.

"You're just saying that! There is something wrong with me! That's why I'm the only female wolf. That's why Sam left me, and why no one likes me. Now even a vampire doesn't want to suck my blood!" She was full-out wailing now.

"Leah, there's nothing wrong with you physically," I told her, hoping to calm her down.

"Really?" She sniffed pathetically, wiping at her eyes with her good hand.

"Absolutely, aside from your elevated healing and higher body temperature, there's nothing else different," I answered.

"Well, okay, I'll just...pass out now," She sniffed again and laid her head down on her pillow. She was out cold in less than a minute.

"She's right, you know, your eyes are darker than I've ever seen. Do you need to take a break?" Sue came in quietly and sat beside me. I knew she was waiting outside of the tent the entire time.

I gently shook my head. "I want to finish this first. I wouldn't mind the company though." It helped to have a distraction from my thirst, but I felt no need to share that thought with Sue, lest she worry unnecessarily. Sue nodded her agreement and watched Leah silently. After a few moments she spoke again.

"She wasn't always like this, you know."

"What happened?" I asked, finishing my work on her arm.

"I think it was just too much for her. She was such a Daddy's girl, and adored her father greatly. Losing him so violently, well…that was hard," she said whisper-soft, keeping her eyes on Leah. She reached out a hand to stroke her daughter's head. "And with her duties in the pack, she never had a chance to just break down and let it all out. Instead she held onto all that hurt and anger, and I just see how it eats away at her everyday," Sue said sadly.

"Maybe she could try sitting out for a while, just till she had a chance to deal with it?" I suggested, wanting to keep the conversation going.

Sue shook her head. "I said the same thing more than once. But Leah wouldn't hear of it, not with Seth running with the rest of the pack. She's sacrificing herself to keep him safe. It's just like her, always the protective older sister. Although, I swear this whole self-effacing thing was imprinted into their wolf genes or something," She smiled fondly down on Leah's sleeping form.

"How do you mean?"

"Well..." I could hear her debating what to reveal, "Billy summed up everything that happened, and you know what happened to Harry," her voice wavered slightly on her late husband's name, "but have you ever wondered about Claire's parents? Or Emily?"

"I didn't want to pry. I assumed it was related to the attack?" I answered carefully. I pieced together Emily's attack from Elder Black's recollections, but was not sure about Claire.

"And I appreciate that. Yes, it's related, but not in the way you may think. You see, Emily's scars were from Samuel, not from a vampire." Sue paused, giving me time to absorb what she assumed was a major revelation, I mimic surprise to keep up appearances. "To be fair, he was thrown into a horrible situation. He was just trying get the vampire away from Emily, but didn't have complete control of his new body at the time. Sam was horribly guilt-ridden after what happened to Emily, even though everyone, even Emily, told him it was an accident. He just felt it was his responsibility to take care of her. It was the same way for Quil with Claire"

"Quil?" I prompted, my interest piqued.

"Yes. During the fight, Quil got knocked into Claire's father and crushed the poor man to death. Claire's mother forgave him, but I wasn't sure he ever forgave himself. She had complications during the birth, and there was very little we could do out here in the wilderness. When she died, it really struck him hard. He blamed himself for both deaths I think, for making Claire an orphan." I felt an enormous amount of sympathy for the young man and his charge, to know such loss and be burdened by so much guilt so young was a tragedy.

"So, Leah mentioned something before, about Sam leaving her?" I gingerly probed.

"Yeah, they were quite close once," Sue observed.

"Must have been a bad break, they don't seem to get along," I commented.

Sue chuckled, "Well, what's that old saying? 'There's a thin line between love and hate.' I think they really did care about each other, and in some ways, they still do. Their relationship just wasn't strong enough to survive everything that happened."

"And Emily?" I prompted.

"Well, it wasn't like Sam suddenly dumped Leah for Emily, I don't think I could've forgiven that. They didn't get together until long after he and Leah ended things. I don't think even Leah would accuse Sam of anything else."

"And I'm glad my niece found some happiness in this place, heaven knows Emily deserves it just as much as Leah. I just wish Leah didn't have to face everything alone, either."

I nodded in understanding and went back to finishing my task. What I didn't tell Sue was that her daughter had her share of admirers in the camp, despite her surly attitude. In fact, there was even one among the pack, a certain spotted wolf, who thought about her quite often. Of course, I had no way to reveal this information without raising too many questions about how I learned it. Although, given what I gleamed from Embry today, I was confident it was a matter of time before he got up the courage to confess his feelings.

Once I was done, I left instructions with Sue on the painkillers and went to find Old Quil. I wanted to update him on Leah's condition and also ask for permission to leave the camp to hunt. While I certainly had a lot of freedoms within the camp, they still felt the need to send guards to watch me in the wild. Being away from the stifling air of the tent helped, but my thirst was not abating.

Of course, at that very moment, I picked up Bella's alluring fragrance and felt her approach. Talk about terrible timing.

"Bella, whatever it is, could it wait?" I said preemptively, keeping a tight rein on my inner demon. I kept my eyes glued to the ground, not wanting her to see the raw naked desire that was sure to be found within them.

"Edward," Bella said softly, and my eyes snapped to hers at her hesitant tone. Her eyes were deep wells of sadness and pity as she stared back at me unwaveringly. I have never seen Bella look at me like this before.

Something was wrong.

I once again cursed my inability to read her mind, and fought my rising panic as I waited for her to continue.

"While you were patching Leah up, we picked up something on the satellite broadcasts. It looks like they finally went public with our escape."

I was momentarily puzzled by Bella's news and the manner in which she delivered it. While it certainly wasn't ideal, it was hardly unexpected. Sooner or later, the Inquisitors were bound to release the news of the escape. Besides, it might even work to our advantage at this point. Once the resistance intercepted the broadcasts, they would know Bella was free and at large. They would be less likely to shoot us on sight when we showed up within their borders.

Bella must have seen the confusion on my face. "There's more, Edward. It's...it's about Tanya."

I suddenly understood her expression, and I wished I didn't. I felt a crushing ache grow within me, one that had nothing to do with my thirst and had no hope of being soothed as easily.


	24. A Pebble in the Water

**A/N: **And so, this chapter marks another milestone, as it will take my story over 100k, never though it would be a Rosalie/Jasper chapter taking me over that mark:)

So..um, tiny citrus warning below. Nothing too graphic, but unavoidable for the progression of the story. Plus its good practice for later.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter, as you will get a glimpse of the larger picture to unfold later on. There shouldn't be as much of a delay until the next post, as the next chapter is mostly finished.

Everyone once again has **Amymorgan** to thank for the beta work so everything is nicely readable.

* * *

Chapter 23 - A Pebble in the Water

**RPOV****  
****  
**I drove up to the front gate and rolled down my tinted windows. The bored sentry did a double take when he realized who I was.

"M-Ms. Hale, what are you doing here?" he asked, rather unprofessionally, I thought. Clearly he was a _wonderful _new addition to our glorious fighting force. No wonder the war was stretching on forever.

Of course, I let none of my cynicism show through. "I have an appointment with Prior Whitlock?" I replied with a saccharin grin.

The sentry seemed to just realize he held an appointment list in his hands, he quickly scanned it and located my name. "Oh, yes, here it is. Go right on ahead." He rubbed his neck absently, obviously a nervous habit from his human days. He must be even newer to this life than I thought.

I pulled into the visitors lot and parked my disgustingly abused rental. Following the indicated signs, I made my way to the CO headquarters. As luck would have it, I spotted Jasper heading toward his office with a petite dark haired girl hanging off his arm.

_Well, that's certainly new._ And here I thought Jasper was firmly committed to being a life long bachelor.

I first became acquainted with Jasper Whitlock when I interviewed his unit after Bismarck. I had volunteered for that particular assignment for a personal reason. Little did Jasper knew, but Emmett had been one of the engineers his cohort saved when they stopped the insurgent attack there. His unit had taken losses, and I wanted to personally thank him and his men for their actions.

Jasper was not what I expected from a seasoned commander. For one thing, he was extraordinarily young for his rank. For another, he seemed to see past the Siren charms and was amazingly perceptive to my true emotions. All my attempts to win him over only served to amuse him more than anything else. Finally he fessed up that his power did indeed make him virtually immune to the Siren arts. Since he could sense the underlying feelings behind every gesture and spoken word, it was easy to detect the artificiality of -in his words - "your sultry vixen act".

At first I was completely mortified and furious at his admission. How dare he have fun at my expense! But at the same time, I was also fascinated by his ability. I dropped my facade and spoke to him as myself, and I was very surprised we shared common interests - namely a love of automobiles and a good game of chess. Oh, it wasn't as if we became best friends overnight. But we did stay in contact as our schedules allowed, getting in a game here and there when we had the time. I _have _come to think of Jasper as a friend. He had a sharp wit and a cool temperament, and was almost earnest to a fault. Besides, it was rare to find a male friend who wasn't trying to my pants all the time. That was the one thing I felt certain about Jasper. He wasn't attracted to me. In fact, he never seemed to be attracted to anyone. And that's why the look of affection on his face now as he spoke with the girl next to him was a shock to my system.

We were both intensely private people. In fact, we rarely talked about our personal lives or our pasts, vampire or human, in our conversations. But while we avoided the topic of relationships, I always had the feeling that Jasper was very lonely. It would seem that he finally decided to do something about it. And just because I respected his right to privacy didn't mean I wasn't curious to see just what kind of girl finally managed to capture his attention.

I walked quickly to catch up to them, and Jasper only seemed to notice my approach at the very last moment.

"Oh, Rosalie, you're early."

"Yes, the flight landed sooner than -" I faltered when I took in his eyes. _My, my, aren't we just full out surprises today. _

His eyes were a muddled dark orange, a sure sign that he's been feeding from animals recently. Of course, I kept a similar unconventional diet, mainly out of pride that I had the willpower to resist the sweeter nectar of human blood while others did not. Another reason was Emmett. While he was mostly over it, a part of him would always be haunted by his lost of control with his singer. I did not want to remind him of that by having anything remotely human on my lips when we kissed. Very few people outside of my family and the Cullens knew about it. I usually kept my eyes glamored to be a human blue or a vampiric red, just to avoid too many questions out in public.

I could see the girl by his side sizing me up curiously with her large clear amber eyes, which indicated she converted to the diet earlier than Jasper. _Could she be the influence then? Interesting._

"Pardon my manners. Alice, I like you to meet Rosalie Hale. Rosalie, this is my Alice," Jasper introduced us, I quirked an eyebrow at the possessive. I turned to Alice. She was pretty, in a rather unconventional sense. Her delicate features complemented her small, thin frame.

"Very nice to meet you, Alice." I extended my hand in greeting, she grasped it in a firm shake.

"You, too," she said carefully, darting a glance at Jasper. I seen that look given before, she was probably wondering what exactly my relationship with Jasper was.

Jasper obviously picked up on her suspicions, as he quickly explained, "Rosalie is a friend of mine with the American contingent of the Sirens. She's down here to do a story related to the Swan escape. I'm taking her to see the prisoner."

I swallowed my guilt at the hearing him repeat the lie I told him. I tricked him into telling me where Tanya was, and when I found out, I pressed him for a visit on the pretense of official orders. Of course, the long distance between us at the time helped neutralize his built-in lie detector. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case now. I could see the instant when he tasted my emotions, as his eyes narrowed fractionally and he looked at me with a new intensity. _  
__  
__Shit. _

Luckily, it seemed he did not want to confront me in front of present company, as he remained silent aside from his calculating look.

"Oh, that's perfect. You can visit Carlisle while you're there! I want to make sure he's doing okay without Esme," Alice piped up, and my attention snapped back to her.

"Wait a minute, do you mean Carlisle Cullen?"

"Um...yeah?" She looked up at me. "Do you know Carlisle?"

"We've met before." I answered vaguely.

"You have? That's great! Have you met Esme, too?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Yes, I have." I responded, not really sure how to react to this turn of events. How was this girl connected with the Cullens?

"They are really great, aren't they. It's a real shame this had to happen to them," Alice commented, her excitement somewhat subdued. By her tone, there was no doubt as to what she was referring to.

"Yes, yes it is," I agreed, more heatedly than I intended. Jasper gave me another assessing look.

He interjected politely, "Well, as you are here, would you like to go now?"

I signaled my consent. "It was very nice to meet you, Alice."

"You too. Maybe we can talk again after you are finished?" She asked.

"Maybe," I returned noncommittally.

"Great. I'll see you later, Jasper," She leaned up and pecked Jasper on the lips. For a brief moment, he had a faraway look on his face. I recognized that expression, I have seen it on Emmett may times. The man was clearly smitten.

Alice waved at me and then walked away. Jasper watched Alice until she disappeared around a corner, then returned his attention back to me. He extended his hand in silent invitation, and I took his cue to walk in the direction he indicated. He fell into step beside me.

I was just about to grill him about Alice when he made the preemptive strike.

"So Rosalie, you are not here are official business, are you?" He said plainly.

I scowled, both because I've been caught and because he beat me to the punch. "Fuck, Jasper, you know your power is really irritating right?"

"Were you expecting anything less? You knew that dog wouldn't hunt once you got here. Now, come on, out with it," Jasper said, as if a parent demanding the truth from a child caught fibbing.

"Fine, fine," I relented, "I confess, I lied about the story."

"So why are you really here?" Jasper prompted.

I sighed, I really didn't like revealing things about myself, even to a friend. "Look, the truth is, um, Tanya is my maker. I just need to see her."

Jasper's eyes softened as he no doubt tasted the sincerity of my feelings. "Rosalie, I don't like being lied to, but I do understand your predicament. Just don't do it again, you hear?"

I nodded, grateful for his quick acceptance. I realized we were walking toward the helipads. "Are we going on a trip? I thought she was being kept here?"

Now it was Jasper's turn to look guilty. "She was for a while. But after they decided to go public, they wanted to get her presentable for the trial, so they took her to _Eternal Life._"

I stopped walking at his words. "And why would she not be presentable now? What happened to her?"

Suddenly I felt a calm spread through me, I squeezed my eyes shut and spoke through gritted teeth, "Damn it, Jasper, don't try to fucking manage me."

"I'm not. I don't have that much to tell you, Rosalie, that's the God's honest truth. The Inquisitors had custody of her and they ain't exactly been a fountain of information about this whole thing. I just don't want you getting riled up without all the facts."

Given how gracious he was about the lying to his face thing, I decided to return the favor and not press him any further.

##################

To pass the time, we talked about Alice on the flight over. Jasper's willingness to gush about her was just another sign of a man in love. If I didn't know any better, I would've accused him of making the whole thing up after hearing their story. I mean, long lost love from beyond the grave? It sounded like the plot of some hackneyed romance story. I was intrigued that she came here with Carlisle and Esme, though. It's funny how small the world was sometimes.

We came down the roof of the hospital to be greeted by two guards, both with the Sword and Shield. Jasper identified himself and stated our "official" business. They stepped aside and we descended down the stairs. At the bottom, Carlisle was waiting patiently with a welcoming smile on his face.

"Rosalie, it is good to see you again," Carlisle said warmly. With our busy schedules, we only met a few times before, but I already thought of him as family. It was easy to see where Emmett got his compassion.

"Hi Carlisle, great to see you too," I closed the distance and gave him a hug, "That's from Esme. She sends her love."

"How is she?" He asked, and I could hear the longing in his voice.

"As well as could be expected under the circumstances," I answered truthfully.

Carlisle smiled wistfully and extended a hand to Jasper, "Excuse my manners, nice to meet you again, Jasper."

"Think nothing of it," Jasper said, and shook his hand.

"Now Rosalie, I must prepare you. You can see and speak to Tanya, but unfortunately you won't be able to converse with her. She needs continuous treatment to recover and I cannot interrupt it at this stage," Carlisle warned solemnly. He opened the door behind him and gestured for us to follow him. We fell in step walking down the hospital corridor.

At my puzzled look, Carlisle elaborated, "They needed Tanya whole when they trot her out in public. It wouldn't do for people to have sympathy for her in her current condition. So they brought her here to me. They were keeping her starved to wear her down mentally, which nearly destroyed her body's ability to regenerate. And she had extensive burns, which you know, are always slow to heal. It was likely her wounds would've simply sealed off without regrowing the lost limbs had I not gotten to her." There was a underlying bitterness in his tone, conveying his disgust with the situation.

I simply gawked at Carlisle. _Lost limbs. Burns._ _What the fuck?_

We stopped in front of a door marked "Research Wing" and Carlisle wiped his cardkey for entrance. "We have some privacy here, the room is soundproof and the guards don't like coming in because of the chemicals.

Inside was a large room filled with various lab equipment and offending chemicals, but what drew my vision was a large vat located in the center. It was over eight feet tall with wires running to different sensors spread out the room. The clear container housed a red viscous solution, which smelled strangely pleasant among the harsher smells pervasive in the air. Submerged within, barely visible through the red haze of the solution, was Tanya. I lean against the glass to look closer. Tanya was conscious, but she had a dazed look in her eyes. I took in her injuries and felt my rage boil over.

Jasper could sense my anger, and sought to temper it with his power. I didn't fight him, as I needed a cool head while out in public.

Carlisle came up beside me while I stood stonily, trying to rein in my emotions. His voice adopted a professional, clinical tone. "As I said, Tanya's wounds were too serious to be left on their own. So I risked an experimental treatment. What you see here is the culmination of my research into a true artificial substitute for blood. I hope that it will not only eliminate our kind's reliance on humans, but a breakthrough for human health care as well. It is still rather crude, but it does appear to -" Carlisle never got to finish as I grabbed him by the lapels.

"What happened!" I snarled. I wasn't mad at Carlisle, but this burning need to lash out was so incredible, so sudden, even Jasper had underestimated it's strength. I could feel his influence growing now as he adjusted his power, and I released Carlisle as my fury ebbed out of me. "Sorry."

Carlisle placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and met my eyes unflinchingly. "There's nothing to be sorry about. She's your maker, and you care about her a great deal, as she cares about you."

He paused, letting me set the pace. I nodded for him to continue. "As for what happened. All I can tell you is what I can put together from my examination. The major traumas appeared to have been inflicted with incendiary rounds of some type, probably large caliber. There were also a dozen or more half healed bite marks around her neck, chest, upper back, and inner thighs. From the measurements, I would say they were inflicted by two sets of fangs."

"Was s-she..." I couldn't even finish the question. By the look that Carlisle gave me, it was all the confirmation I needed. And suddenly my demons were back in my head, clawing at my sanity. Jasper looked at me with alarm.

"Who did this?" I asked, with a strange calmness. I didn't miss the glance Carlisle threw Jasper's way. "Jasper?" I prompted.

"Rose, you're upset." It wasn't a question.

"Who?" I repeated again, noting how dead my voice sounded.

"It was the Hunters who brought her in. I was there. But they're gone now," Jasper volunteered quickly.

"I like some privacy with Tanya, please," I requested. I dare not continue my questions right now, as I was truly in danger of losing grip entirely. I really didn't want them to see me like this, especially not Jasper, who knew nothing of my birth.

I turned, closed my eyes, and pressed my face against the smooth surface of the glass vat, warm from the solution within. I barely registered the door closing behind me.

##################

**JPOV**

Carlisle led the way to his office, and I recognized the sentries posted at the door. They were drawn from my cohort for their duties.

"Gentlemen, take a break," I commanded.

"Sir," they acknowledged my order and headed elsewhere.

I followed Carlisle through the door and he offered me a seat. Rather than settling in his chair behind the large oak desk, he chose to take the seat opposite mine.

"So that was..." I trailed off deliberately, hoping Carlisle took the bait. There was a rawness to Rosalie's emotions I had never sensed from her before. Frankly, she had me a little concerned.

Carlisle leaned forward with his elbows on his legs in a very human gesture. His face and emotions betrayed nothing. "Tanya is one of my oldest friends, and to see her suffer pains me greatly. I imagine it is infinitely more difficult for Rosalie, but that is not my story to tell. All I will say is that we all have a past before coming into this life, and that past is not always pleasant. Rosalie does not like to appear weak in front of others, especially men. It is best to give her space and time."

I appreciated his discretion and trusted his judgment in this regard, so I decided to change topics. "Alice asked about you. How are you, Carlisle?"

"I've been keeping busy with work, and that helps. Still, I wish there was more I could do to help." There was a sense of frustration, which was understandable. I could imagine how I would feel if I was separated from Alice.

"Hopefully this can be resolved soon. Alice recently had a breakthrough with a vision, which may proof fruitful," I reassured him. Yet, my reassurance did not entice the reaction I was expecting.

"You...don't want them caught, do you?" I found myself asking. I did not mean to be confrontational, but my curiosity was getting the better of me now. Swan, after all, was a pretty high profile case. Most of the American Legion knew her name from all the major skirmishes over the years, and she pretty much cemented her infamy by killing Legate Jane's brother. I had my own brush with her at Savannah, and was lucky to have survived the encounter. The drop ship _Resurrection _was only a few hundred feet from the one carrying me and my boys when her missile blew it to smithereens. It could've just as easily have been us. Her capture had been a great morale boast for the war effort.

I didn't hold any personal grudges against her though. She was just a fellow warrior, trying to do her job, which unfortunately involved trying to kill me and my kind. And if the opportunity ever presented itself, I would try just as hard to kill her. Such was the nature of war.

As much as I despised James and deplored his methods, I did believe in justice. Swan had killed Legate Jane's brother, so she had a right to retribution. Eye for an eye.

Carlisle sighed. "You are right. I do not. But not for the reasons you may think."

I sat silently, waiting for him to gather his thoughts.

"I love my son, I do. And I would be lying if I said his freedom was not important to me. But there's something more at stake."

"How so?" I asked.

"Do you know what an apex predator is, Jasper?"

The sudden apparently topic change threw me. "Can't say that I do."

"An apex predator exists at the top of a food chain in its native environment. It is the ultimate hunter, with the speed, strength, or brains to prey on anything. It is unrivaled and unchallenged, a master of its universe. An apex predator plays a critical role in shaping the environment, drastically changing the landscape around it. In the end, the predator introduces stability into its world, keeping otherwise harmful species from devastating the delicate balance in any ecosystem."

Carlisle stood and walked over to the window, he peered out into the waning daylight. His voice took on a distant tone, as if in self reflection. "Humanity erroneously thought they were the apex predator on this planet. In their hubris, they thought they could tame or conquer anything with the power at their disposal. What if we vampires exist because the most dominant predator on earth was grossly overstepping his bounds, and required another apex predator to keep him in check? What if we are now guilty of the same hubris? Is a new apex predator waiting in the wings to restore balance?"

"Carlisle, I don't mean to be dense, but what in tarnation are you going on about?"

He drew up the shades and turned back to me, "Aro believes Bella Swan holds the key to securing their power against their enemies, and has convinced Marcus and Caius of the same. I am not as confident, and believe they covet a power they cannot harness or control. I do not know which one of us is correct, but I would sooner not find out."

As I pondered Carlisle's cryptic allusions, Rosalie glided in through the doors. She wasn't bleeding pain anymore, but it was still simmering below the surface.

"I'm ready to go now," Rosalie said, without any of the confidence she usually projected.

"Sure thing." I got up from my seat and shook Carlisle's hand in goodbye. This time, Carlisle walked up to Rosalie and enveloped her in a hug. She tensed for a second before returning it.

"Take care of her until I get back," Rosalie whispered.

"Always," Carlisle promised.

##################

We returned to the base under a cloud of gloom. I took Carlisle's advice and did not try prying anything out of Rosalie. When we landed, she excused herself and swiftly left for the parking lot, already dialing her cellphone. I watched her go with a heavy heart, wishing there was more I could do to help.

"Hey Jasper, how was your visit with your _guest_?" Garrett approached me, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Dang it, Garrett, I told you to quit that," I grumbled in irritation. When I told him Rosalie was coming to the base, Garrett started teasing me something fierce. Normally I wouldn't let it bother me, but given the current circumstances, it just wasn't appropriate.

"Don't get your panties in a twist. Just having a little fun that's all," he held up his hands defensively. Garrett knew not to push his limits with me. Not after I made him weep like a little girl in front of his men in retaliation for a prank he pulled. He had laced my shampoo with a mosquito pheromone. I was swapping at mosquitoes for days before it wore off.

"She's looks rather lonely over there, think she could use company?" Garrett asked hopefully. Apparently I had another victim of the infamous Hale charm on my hands.

"Sorry, now's not the best time," I informed him.

"Oh well, maybe I'll go look up that other girl of yours, seeing you left her all alone today."

"Garrett..." I warned menacingly.

"Later!" he said cartoonishly, then fled quickly before I taught him another lesson.

I decided that Garrett had the right notion after all_. S_eeing _ma petite _would be a soothing balm after such a trying day. I headed toward her quarters with my usual eagerness, counting the seconds until I would see her face.

As I darkened her doorsteps, I sensed it.

Despair.

Anguish.

Misery.

My feet carried me through the entrance, knocking the heavy door off it's solid hinges. For a moment, I catch a view of Alice with her head in her hands, hunched over her bed, before she reacted to my sudden appearance. She shifted to looked at me with blurry, sad eyes.

"What's wrong, Alice?" I said urgently, my body tense for action.

"Oh, Jasper, it's horrible!" Alice sobbed, "I'm being recalled!"

"But, why?" I crouched in front of the bed, and engulfed her hands within my own.

"Delphi said she didn't send me here to indulge my fantasies. She said you were a dead end, and I need to go back to Volterra."

"When?" I seemed incapable of more then one word questions at the moment.

"Tomorrow," Alice wailed despondently.

I didn't think it was possible to be immortal and feel like there was not enough time.

"C-can't you come with me?" she asked. But she knew the futility of the request even as she spoke the words.

I shook my head reluctantly, it was the hardest thing in the world to know I could not fulfill her wish. "_Ma petite_, you know I wouldn't deny you anything. But I have my orders. To abandon my post would be a betrayal of my oath. Besides, I cannot leave my troops. They will need me for the upcoming operation."

"I-I know," Alice said softly.

I moved my hands to cradle her face, memorizing the contours beneath my finger. "It seems like every time we find each other it only ends with us saying goodbye. Will you wait for me, Alice? Wait for me to return to you?"

"You never have to ask that question, Jasper," _Ma petite _declared forcefully. The strength of her conviction propelled me to say what I've kept in my heart. Kept there for fear of moving too fast.

"I love you, Alice."

I could sense the change in her as she took in my words. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around me, grazing her cheeks gently against mine.

"I love you, too," she whispered in my ear.

I knew with certainty her feelings mirrored my own. But to hear the words from her lips, it was divine.

"And...it doesn't have end exactly the same way," Alice said in a unusually shy voice. There was the emergence of another emotion now, one of...anticipation?

I pulled back to watch her face. "Alice?"

"Well, I think we waited long enough for several life times, don't you? I don't want to go back to Volterra with any regrets," she stated. Desire was breaking through the maelstrom within her now, triggering physical attractors in its wake.

"Are you sure, _ma petite_?" I reached out with tendrils of my power, ready to stop at the first sign of any hesitance on her part.

"Please, Jasper. I need you. Just for tonight, no planning, no strategies for the future. Just _be_ with me," Alice pleaded, her amber eyes filled with equal parts love and lust.

I looked into her impossibly big beautiful eyes, awed by the intensity of her raw need, and felt the last of my resolve crumble into dust.

##################

Alice shuddered as she came down from the high of yet another release, and just the emotional feedback alone was enough to send me tumbling over the edge as well. I nearly collapsed on top of her, and rolled to the side at the last moment, still sheathed within my love. I was breathing heavily, not out of exhaustion, but simply enjoying the haze of arousal that still lingered in the air.

We went to our favorite hunting grounds in the wild. There, away from man and vampire, we pledged our love and spent the night worshipping each others' bodies. Cold marble transforming into living flesh under our heated embrace.

Insatiable.

Inexhaustible. _  
__  
__Ma petite's_ initial nervousness at her inexperience slowly faded away as the night passed, leaving only pure ecstasy in its wake. Strangely though, there were times where her eyes would drift away in a unseeing daze, and it felt as if she was miles away. As for me, our time together was the most pleasure I have ever known in my long life, yet each climatic moment of joy was tainted with the sorrow of our inevitable separation. I wished I could freeze this perfect moment in time, to keep both of us in a cocoon of warmth and happiness where nothing exist but our entwine bodies. Yet, time was unsympathetic to my pleas, and continued to bleed away steadily. It seemed like we hardly began before the first rays of light from the morning leaked through the heavy dark canopy formed by the trees.

I gave a her a chaste kiss on her forehead, careful to keep my own fears in check, "I love you, _ma petite. _I'll find a way back to you, I promise."

She gave me a small smile and leaned over to kiss me properly, snuggling her naked body deeper against mine. I could feel the ardor between us rising, needing to be fed once again. God, Alice was like a drug, and I the desperate addict. How was I going to survive the coming days without my goddess by my side?

_Ma petite_ stared at me through hooded eyes, her emotions a strange mixture of adoration, satisfaction, and sadness. She was holding back something, I could feel it in my bones.

I lifted a hand away from her hips and brushed it across her cheek, "What's wrong, _ma petite_?"

Alice lowered her eyes to stare at my chest. She moved her hand up to lay it over my heart. "Jasper, I was just thinking how strange life was. When I left my house to sneak some wildflowers from Fatty Patty's yard, who would've thunk I would be saving the love of my life from Caleb and his band of hooligans."

I was stricken by her words. Fatty Patty...Caleb. I knew those names. One was the rotund daughter of the Brandons' neighbors. She used to bully Mary Alice when the families gathered for Sunday mass, until I put a stop to it, that was. The other was the leader of the boys who tormented me the day I met _ma petite_. I found out his name later when we got into a fist fight at school. But I never mentioned those names to Mary Alice, as they were hardly our friends. And even _I _didn't know what Mary Alice was planning on doing that day before she came to my rescue. But that would mean...

"Alice?" I asked, my heart in my throat.

Alice looked up, her eyes shining, "Yes, Jasper. I remember. I remember everything."


	25. You Can't Go Home Again

**A/N**: And here is my Christmas gift for you all, my dear readers, another chapter before the new year. If you should see fit to return the gesture with the gift of a review, that would just make my day.

**amymorgan**, as my beta, makes sure the words I choose actually mean what I meant.

* * *

Chapter 24 – You Can't Go Home Again

I stood at the security checkpoint stationed at Leonardo da Vinci-Fiumicino Airport, awaiting my turn to pass through. The flight had done nothing to alleviate my anxiety at being away from Jasper, especially now. I recalled the shocked look on his face when I told him what happened. As with our first kiss, our _activities_ seemed to trigger some long dormant part of myself. Yet, unlike what happened before, this was no momentary flash of random images from my past. It was as if my physical release also broke through the previously unassailable barrier in my mind, and suddenly nothing could stop the deluge of memories from washing over me. It was a hard fought battle to remain in control, but in the end my will won out. Of course, Jasper unknowingly played a crucial role in grounding me to the world, and specifically, to that patch of grass in our little hideaway.

And that was the epiphany I had once I remembered. It was Jasper, always him. He was the key. I might not have known it when I was human, but it was painfully clear to me after my years as an Oracle. Somehow, being with Jasper kept the madness of my manifesting powers in check when we were both human. After he went off to war, it was as if the link tethering me to the world snapped, and I was set adrift in the chaos of my visions. In essence, he had acted in a role not unlike the one Oracles relied upon through our watches. I didn't know how, but I did know why. It was simply one more sign we were always meant to be together.

And now I just couldn't shake the terrible feeling that I would never see him again. _Stop it, __Alice__,_ I berated myself angrily. We didn't find each other after a hundred and fifty years only to be torn apart now. I had to believe the Fates were not that cruel.

"You're being rather quiet."

I turned to the speaker. Rosalie Hale had somehow managed to snag a seat onto my flight. She found out that Legate Heidi was in Volterra currently for a briefing, and was determined to see her in person as soon as possible. I admired how wondrously impulsive she seemed. I might have snuck away from the palace for the occasional impromptu shopping or hunting trip, but I would never dare leave my assigned post to go jet-setting to another country without approval from my superior.

"Oh, just thinking about stuff," I said vaguely, not really wanting to divulge something so personal.

"Missing him already, eh?" Rosalie commented, phrased less as a question and more as a statement.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked hesitantly. I didn't like the fact that I was being that transparent.

"Yes," she answered with amusement, and then stepped up for her turn through security.

When Jasper first introduced Rosalie Hale, I had wrestled with an irrational stab of jealousy. What was up with Jasper and his familiarity with ridiculously beautiful women?

Now though, I could see the silliness of my earlier thoughts as I got to know her better on the long flight over. It was easy to see that she had no romantic interests in Jasper whatsoever. Stuck in a glorified tin can with really nothing much to do to pass the time except to talk, we really bonded over our mutual admiration of the Cullen family. She updated me on what Esme was up to since her house arrest, and there was a fondness in her recollection that really made me warm up to her. By the end of the flight I came to the conclusion that we would be good friends, despite how different we both were.

Some of the differences were obvious. For one thing, I looked like a little kid next to the always statuesque Rosalie, with her long flowing hair and sculpted features. I was secretly envious of her proportions, though for different reason than my initial jealousy over Jasper — I would have _so_ many more options clothing-wise if I had her height and curves. Rosalie had the type of ideal measurements that fashionistas always envision when designing their outfits.

But beyond that, there was a deeper contrast in our personalities. Where I tended to be a bit of a chatterbox, rambling on whenever there's too much silence, Rosalie was always very controlled. Every word and gesture was purposeful, deliberate. I typically wore my heart on my sleeve, and found it difficult to hide my true feelings and thoughts in front of others. But Rosalie was incredibly difficult to read. She was friendly enough, but it always felt like she had a wall up.

I also realized our outlook of the world was quite different. Despite some setbacks in my life, I was something of an optimist. I liked to believe that everything happened for a reason, even if we couldn't understand what that was in the heat of the moment, and it all worked out in the end. Rosalie, on the other hand, had a much darker interpretation of the world. She seemed to take it for granted that people as a whole were vile creatures, out for self interest and personal gain. This only made her more fiercely loyal to those she thought of as being good – her family and friends. Rosalie definitely had a dangerous side, as I could feel her rage slip through her usually calm demeanor when she spoke of Edward Cullen, the originator of the mess we were all in.

It's really strange how a man I never met could complicate my life to such an extent. I thought back to the time spent with James and Victoria, and couldn't help but feel a chill run down my back. While James was cordial and polite, and kept Victoria from any more violent outbursts, there was just something very unsettling about the man. It was the way he kept looking at me, like I was something to eat. He reminded me way too much of Felix for me ever to be comfortable around him. Jasper must have sensed the same, as he made sure to be present whenever James was near. I told him whatever I could, just to get him away from me faster. Judging by the excitement that lit up his eyes, it seemed clear he was able to glean much more from the few meager details I was able to provide from my vision of the fight between Edward and Victoria than I was. He didn't share any of his conclusions though, before he and Victoria left the base to continue their hunt. Despite my dislike of the hunters, I did hope the situation was resolved quickly so Carlisle and Esme could be freed to be together again. I didn't particularly hate Edward like Rosalie apparently did, but his actions did seem rather selfish. It wasn't as if Isabella Swan was some innocent human. From what I understand, she has been fighting against us for years, killing many. It was only fair for her to be brought to justice and face punishment for her actions.

Like Rosalie, I breezed through security quickly. Not only were we vampires, but we both held rank in the Guard. I opted not to take too many things with me for my trip back. My old room still housed a substantial portion of my wardrobe, even though it was starting to get out of season.

Rosalie picked up her small travel bag and followed me toward the car rental agency. I offered her a ride, since we were going to the same place, and she accepted. I eyed her small bag, once again incredulous that Rosalie had so very little interest in fashion. Oh sure, she knew enough on the subject, but only for the sake of her job. I could tell just by talking to her about the subject. She bought trendy things because it was expected of her, not because she enjoyed it. I was already plotting ways to get her to go shopping with me. If I couldn't have her body type, I still planned on living vicariously through her by dressing her up in designer clothes that I had no hope of pulling off. Thoughts of my very own Rosalie doll to play dress up with brought a smile to my face.

With my Porsche safely stowed away back in Volterra, I had resorted to a rental. Still, that didn't mean I had to settle for a boring mid-sized sedan. I walked into the rental lot and spotted my choice of transport immediately. The canary yellow BMW Z4 stood out against the lifeless silver, grey, and black slabs of metal on wheels surrounding it.

Rosalie made an appreciative noise at the sight of the car, which pleased me enormously. Luckily we were traveling light, so we were able to jam everything into the trunk, and didn't need to waste time hiring a car service. I turned on the ignition, deliberately revving the engine for Rosalie's benefit. She smiled at my action and leaned back in her seat. Within a half hour we were clear of the airport and on our way to Volterra.

"So…have you thought about what you're going to say to Legate Heidi?" I asked casually, partly to fill in the silence.

"Honestly? I don't know," she said feelingly. She gave herself a mental shake and turned to me. "I don't suppose you see anything about how it all goes?"

"Sorry, Ro, I can't tell how your meeting will go, you know how finicky our powers are," I said sadly, which wasn't a complete lie. The Sight was unpredictable and constantly shifting in the temporal waves, with only the most talented able to navigate within the chaos. I simply left out the part where it was completely absent at the moment.

"Yeah, I know you told me, but still…" she mused. I really wished I had an answer for her. I felt just awful for Tanya, and I didn't even know her that well. I couldn't imagine what Rosalie was going through seeing her like that.

"You were pretty close with Heidi, weren't you? Can't you predict what her reaction might be?"

"That's pretty funny, an Oracle is asking me for a prediction," Rosalie smirked, but there was no malice behind the expression. I made a face at her, which only increased her amusement. She sobered slightly before continuing, "I like to think so, yes. But I've been away for a while, and this is not a small favor to ask. Even if she agrees, she has no direct say in how Legate Jane governs her territory. I would need her to petition the Triumvirate to intervene." Rosalie seemed to realize the enormity of her task once she vocalized it. She just sat there with a slightly stunned look on her face. "Are you sure you can't see anything?" she asked again.

I shook my head and returned my focus on the road. For the rest of the way we distracted ourselves with small talk about our favorite places in and around the city. I think we both realized the futility of talking about things that were out of our control, and further conversation would only serve to weaken our nerves.

As we approached the ancient stone walls of Volterra, I slowed the car to a crawl. The perimeter was patrolled by Centurion sentries, and there was no need to make them twitchy by coming in too fast. I stopped at the ancient archway granting entry to the fortress city, and waited as the sentries appeared out of the shadows to surround my vehicle.

"Ah…the prodigal child returns. And look, she brought company," Julius declared. His silvery blond hair seemed to glow in the sunlight.

"Hi Jules," I greeted him sweetly. I quickly scanned the other faces surrounding us. "Where's your partner in crime?"

"Markum is with Prefect Renata, he's being formally inducted into the Royal Guard," Julius informed me, not without a hint of pride in his voice.

"Wow, really?" I was genuinely surprised by the news. It was a huge honor to be offered a position within the Praetorians. I knew it was a position Markum has coveted for years, and was pleased that he finally obtained it.

The Royal Praetorian Guard drew its limited numbers from the very best of the Volturi and acted as the personal protectors of the Triumvirate and the royal families. Praetorians did not have the standard hierarchy found within the other Orders, as each member was considered to be of equal rank, with the sole exception of Prefect Renata. Yet, their elite status ensured their orders superseded those of any other conventional rank, including the legates of the Volturi Orders. The Praetorians were not accountable to anyone except Renata and the Triumvirate. This meant Renata, as the head of the Royal Guard, wielded great de facto authority despite not having a governorship of her own. Her sole responsibility was to ensure the safety of the Triumvirate and the royal families, and by extension, the protection of Volterra. And she had complete discretion to determine how that responsibility was to be carried out.

Many among the Praetorians had monstrous talents to go along with their elite standing, but the rumors were that Renata's power dwarfed them all. The extent of the Prefect's ability was a closely guarded secret known only to a select few outside the royal family, but there've been plenty of speculation over the years. Most theories were that she projected the ultimate shield, impenetrable by all known forces. That might explain why she only ever left the city to travel with the royal family on those rare occasions when they wanted a change in scenery, to be close enough to take them under her protection if required.

Yet, despite the fearsome power and influence her position granted her, Prefect Renata had a reputation for being rather demure and unassuming. She preferred to stay away from politics, and was content to quietly protect the royals from the shadows. Often this was quite literal, as she would stand unobtrusively in some dark corner of the royal court, watching over the Triumvirate while they presided over the day's affairs. It was her seemingly total devotion and lack of ambition that earned her the trust and confidence of the royals.

"Yeah, he's moving up in the world. Anyway, welcome back, Shrimp," Julius said teasingly. I stuck out my tongue at him in response and he smiled back. He waved our car through and I watched the other sentries melt back into the shadows once more.

I passed under the ancient arch granting entry into the walled city that was the heart of the empire. There were many familiar sights and sounds passing across my senses, welcoming me back to the place of my rebirth, yet I drew no comfort from them. My home, and my heart, was now wherever Jasper was. I wouldn't be whole until I returned to him.

I parked my car in the underground garage and we walked into the grand entrance hall of the palace with our luggage in hand.

"I guess this is where we part ways," Rosalie announced. I gave her an encouraging smile.

"Yes, good luck to you, Ro." Rosalie went to find a receptionist to help her find Legate Heidi while I went toward my old room.

##################

I set my things down on my plush carpet and surveyed my room. Everything was exactly the way I left it. Yet, I couldn't help but feel like it was missing something. I knew what that something was, of course, or more accurately, I should say someone. Recovering my memories was a double-edged sword, as now I was painfully aware of how lost I felt when Jasper left me to go to war a century and a half earlier. Our current situation was way too close to the past for my liking.

A knock on my door shook me out of my sulking. "Oracle Alice? I was told to come get you?" A muffled voice passed through the door. I walked over and opened it to come face to face with a teenage human girl. She tried to do a curtsy, but it came off awkward and stilted.

"Um…Hi, Oracle Alice. Are you ready?" The young girl asked shyly, her large green eyes and heated face betraying her obvious discomfort. Her distinct accent marked her as a local of the city.

The Volturi employed a largely human staff for the day to day secretarial and custodial work that needed to be done around the palace. The Triumvirate had struck a deal with the original city founders when they decided to make Volterra their home. Local human families within these walls were granted royal exemption from hunts and given generous financial support. And in return, the families disguised the nature of the palace's inhabitants to the outside world by giving the organization a human face. While such pact was no longer necessary in the post Awakened world, the Triumvirate had continued to honor the deal with the descendants of the founders. Nearly all the human residents in the city worked for the Volturi in some capacity. It was clear that this girl has only been recently sent by her family to perform her duties within the palace.

"Yes, I am," I answered pleasantly, trying to put her more at ease. "What's your name?"

She seemed startled by the question; as if it never occurred to her I would be interested. It was rather adorable how flustered she was. "Oh, um…I'm Gianna?"

I suppressed the urge to giggle to spare the girl further embarrassment. I threw on my cloak and approached her. "Well, very nice to meet you, Gianna. And please, just Alice will do. Now lead the way."

She attempted another curtsy, this time with a moderate level of success, and shuffled slightly ahead of me.

While I figured out quickly she was meant to bring me to Delphi's chambers from the direction she was heading in, Gianna, it would seem, was still very unfamiliar with the labyrinth of passages within the palace. Every few minutes she would slow down and eye different corridors ahead, trying to recall which door to take. I finally decided to intervene; Delphi would not appreciate me being late.

I walked up right next to Gianna and unceremoniously hooked my arm around hers. She gave a high-pitched yelp, and I immediately felt bad for frightening the poor girl. I gave her a rueful smile in apology and quickened my pace. Gianna audibly swallowed and I could hear her heart hammering away in her chest. She really needed to calm down. While all vampires within the city walls were bound by the Volturi pact, accidents have been known to happen. Even I was having trouble ignoring the arteries pulsing beneath her skin in her current agitated state.

"Gianna, you don't have to be so nervous. I promise I won't bite," I said jokingly. Unfortunately, Gianna was unable to appreciate my lame attempt at humor. She visibly paled and I could see fear settling into her features.

"I'm so sorry, Oracle Alice! I didn't mean to offend you. It's just that Papa never said the palace was so confusing…and it's my first week here. Not that it's a good excuse or anything…" She trailed off, squirming a little beside me.

"I understand. And don't worry, I'm not upset with you. I think I know where you are supposed to take me, if you want to leave…" I offered gently.

"No, no! I can do this," Gianna said hastily, more to herself than anyone else. I gave her an encouraging look and we covered the rest of the way quickly.

We stopped in front of the gilded doors to Delphi's chambers. I released my hold on Gianna and gave her a graceful curtsy to subtly demonstrate proper form. "Thank you, Gianna. I hope we will have a chance to meet again. Come find me when you have some free time and I'll be happy to show some shortcuts around this place."

Gianna stood frozen in astonishment for a moment before she spoke, "T-thank you, Ora- I mean, Alice." She returned my curtsy, _better_, then scurried away down the corridor.

I smiled affectionately as I recalled how I was at her age. It was one of the most wonderful periods in my human life. I was quite the girly girl, and had a love of dances and rich fabrics even back then. I was just slowly realizing how attractive my best friend was, and was scheming for ways to get him to notice me as a young woman without being too unbecomingly forward. I laughed as I remembered how disastrous some of those attempts were. Poor Jasper. He probably thought I was being possessed by the devil with some of my stranger displays of affection.

My laughter died on my lips when I entered the chamber. _Not again!__  
__  
_Felix was standing next to a seated Delphi, casually leaning on her high backed chair. I was surprised Delphi allowed Felix such a disrespectful display in her domain.

"Little Alice, did you have a good trip? You are looking radiant! Did you do something different with your hair?" Felix said mockingly.

"You summoned me, Delphi?" I addressed Delphi, pointedly ignoring Felix. Being with Jasper and recovering my memories had instilled a new sense of purpose in me, and I was determined not to be intimidated by Felix's taunts.

"Oh yes, Delphi and I were discussing something that involves you, and I thought it would be rude not let you know as soon as you returned," Felix answered. Why was Delphi being so silent?

"You see, Little Alice, I was just here to visit Delphi and express my concern about this problem you guys are having with the Sight," Felix commented casually, as if talking about the weather. I felt my eyes nearly pop out of my head and snuck a look at Delphi. This was the nightmare scenario that we wanted to avoid at all cost, for the other Orders to realize the Oracles could no longer see their strategies. It would irrevocably shift the balance of power to the others.

"Of course, I was very conflicted about what to do with this information. On the one hand, I have a solemn duty to ensure that my commanders have all the information they need to plan their strategies. On the other, it would most certainly cripple the morale of our troops to know the Oracles could not see their futures. Naturally, I turned to Delphi for guidance, as the Guard has always done in moments of indecision. She advised me that it was best for all to stay silent on the matter, and offered something to help soothe my guilty conscience," he finished theatrically. I looked at him dubiously. Somehow, I had my doubts on the accuracy of his account.

What could Delphi possibly offer to buy Felix's silence? And why were they telling me all of this?

"Legate?" Felix turned toward Delphi with a flourish.

She glowered at him, and then turned reluctantly to me. Her voice was formal and distant, "Alice, you are hereby indefinitely assigned as Legate Felix's personal Oracle, effective immediately. You will accompany him when he leaves tomorrow morning back to his base and take your orders directly from him until such time as he sees fit to release you from your duties."

"D-Delphi?" I was in utter disbelief. This couldn't be happening.

"Much obliged, Legate. And I can personally assure you that no one will learn of your most unfortunate circumstances from me," Felix said with perverse satisfaction. He turned his smug eyes toward me, and my creeping dread increased tenfold. "Well, well, Little Alice, looks like we will be working quite closely in the _foreseeable_ _future_," he smirked at his none too subtle jab at the situation. "Now I'm a reasonable man. So I'll give you a few hours to get your affairs in order before you have to report to me. Why don't you come by my room tonight and we can hash out the details of your services?" Felix continued in a whimsical tone.

If the situation wasn't so desperate, I would've laughed at his opinion of himself. _Reason _and _Felix _didn't belong in the same sentence.

"Well, I got to go, I have a pretty packed agenda for the rest of the day," Felix announced to no one in particular. As he passed, he leaned over and whispered into my ear, "And I'll see you later, my pet."

I couldn't help but cringe away at his closeness, which only seemed to fuel his excitement. He chuckled and sauntered out of the chamber, his whistling echoing through the hall.

When I was sure he was out of earshot I whirled on Delphi. My initial shock transformed into anger and fear. "How could you! How could you do this to me! Don't you care about me at all? Y-You know what he will do to me if you send me to him. Please, please I beg you. Don't do this!"

"Alice," Delphi said with a weariness I've never heard before, "This is not a fate I wished for you. Nevertheless, I am Legate first, and your maker second. It was a tough decision for me, but I had to put the good of the Order ahead of any single member."

"Yes, I imagine it was tough to make a decision which secured your power and condemned someone else to do the suffering." My hands flew up to cover my mouth in shock at the vehement snarl in my voice. I had never spoken to Delphi like this.

Clearly Delphi was as taken back by my outburst as I was, but she recovered quickly. "Alice! Remember your place! I command your loyalties as both Head of the Order and your maker, you will show me proper respect and obedience. If you defy me, I will cast you out of the Order and have you arrested for treason. You _will _go to Felix. Your choices are only whether you go draped in the cloak of the Order or in chains," she warned sharply.

Despite her threat, I would not be cowed. "Maybe I will go to Aro, and let him know your deal with Felix," I said defiantly.

Delphi's eyes flashed with anger, then her face contorted into a sneer. "Go right on ahead, Alice. Do you truly believe anything goes on within these walls without his knowledge and approval? Do you believe his affection had anything to do with who you are? It was your power, what you could accomplish in service to him, that garnered his favor. You have nothing to offer him now."

I hung my head low, finally feeling the despair wash over me like a tidal wave.

Delphi must have interpreted my silence as acceptance. She continued in a more gentle tone. "Alice, there's a time when we all have to make sacrifices for the greater good. It's an unfortunate reality of our world, but an unavoidable one. This is probably my fault, I coddled you too much, made you think you were special and somehow exempt from doing your part. I know it seems terrible, but I hope that in time, you will gain perspective on your role and the duties you must perform."

I raised my eyes to look at Delphi with disbelief. Was she really making excuses for pimping me out, forcing me to whore myself just so she could buy Felix's silence? Could she not even see that this was wrong?

It was then that I realized the cold, harsh truth.

She did not.

Delphi had never seen me as a person. I was just an asset to her, a resource to be used as she saw fit. To be discarded so easily like so much unwanted trash…I felt as if I had been physically punched in the stomach. If I still had a human digestive system, I think I might have puked all over the floor.

"Now go. I'm sure you can use the time to pack your things," Delphi gestured her dismissal. I bowed and looked upon her once more. Little did she know, but I was silently saying my final goodbye to her and this place which had once been my home.

I would not submit to Felix, not while there was an ounce of strength left in my body. I rather die than let him have his way with me.

I considered my options. My time was limited, as Felix would surely seek me out if I did not go to him tonight. I doubted he had any intentions to simply talk if I were to show up in his room. He would be too strong to resist physically if he managed to corner me. So the only real choice was to be away from the city before nightfall. All these years living within the palace meant I was intimately aware of the guard rotations and passageways within these walls. Normally the guards were more focused on stopping unwanted elements from sneaking in rather than keeping people from breaking out, so that part would be easy. But after that...I would be a fugitive from the empire, stripped of my rank and privileges. There would be no coming back, no leniency or forgiveness for my disobedience. Yet, I felt no hesitation in my decision, as there was never any question where, and with whom, I belonged.

I walked purposefully out of Delphi's chambers with a grim determination to secure my freedom, one way or another, before this day ended.


	26. Temptation

**A/N:** First chapter for the new year. In case you're curious, Aro's secondary powers were not inspired by Renesmee, but by Professor Charles Xavier. And Caius's power was influenced by Ando from Heroes. I didn't want moodiness to be his only superpower:)

I thank **Amymorgan** for her attention to details as my beta.

* * *

Chapter 25 - Temptation

"Siren Rosalie?"

I rose from my seat in the reception area and unnecessarily smoothed my cloak for nonexistent wrinkles. The young woman greeting me was impeccably dressed in a designer suit with a pleasant smile pasted on her face. Her obsidian hair shone with near violet highlights, neatly tucked into a professional bun. Her ruby eyes were playful and welcoming. I didn't recognize her, but I certainly recognized the training.

"Yes?"

"Legate Heidi's ready to see you now," the nameless Siren said amicably.

I thanked her and followed her through the heavy doors leading to Heidi's chambers. While the Legates were currently stationed all over the world to watch over their assigned territories, they still held permanent quarters in their Order's domain within the royal palace. On the surface, the palace hid its true nature within its surroundings. It was a modest stone building with unassuming features, no different than the numerous buildings around it. But underground, that was where the true grandeur resided; a vast lattice of interconnected corridors, chambers, and halls running beneath the stone foundations of the city. In fact, to call it a palace was a gross understatement. The royal palace was as much a city as the one resting above it.

Each Order had its own domain within the enormous grounds. The Triumvirate wanted their subordinates close to keep an eye on those with power and ambition. After all, they had overthrown the old Romanian masters. What's to stop someone from doing the same to them? Unfortunately, with the war still raging on all fronts, they could ill afford to keep the Legates away from the frontlines. Yet, they still kept them all on a short leash, and required them to report to court for a direct audience from time to time. With Master Aro's talent, the Triumvirate can assimilate all that the legates knew of the ongoing war effort and assure themselves of their continuous loyalty at the same time.

We stopped in front of a set of ornately carved doors artfully gilded with intricate patterns. The Siren pushed them open to reveal the grand hall beyond. She silently ushered me inside and closed the doors once again. There, sitting by the polished black grand piano, was Heidi.

For a moment, I simply stood at the far end of the hall, enjoying the unexpected performance. The beautiful melody reverberated through the grand hall, enhanced by the perfect acoustics found here. I have never heard this composition before, no doubt this was a new piece she has been tinkering with since I last saw her. There was an unusual mixture of classical and modern elements, which somehow came together to form something greater than the sum of its parts.

And then Heidi began to sing.

The lyrics were in one of the indecipherable ancient languages found only in the memories of the old ones like her, but it hardly mattered. I let the glorious sound wash over me, surrounding myself to it. To hear her voice was to hear the voice of angels, for nothing earthly could be so bewitching. With the power of her voice, she could force out your deepest desires or your darkest fears, invoke unimaginable pleasure or pain from within your own imagination. Only the strongest minds could resist the lure of her call.

In many ways, her talent reminded me of Jasper's gift, but it was so much more. While Jasper might be able to provoke emotions through physical manipulation of the body's chemicals, Heidi did so by taking true control of your heart, mind, and soul.

As the final percussive sound from the hammer strike of the keys faded, I was dimly aware the piece sounded incomplete. But there was enough there to know it would be magnificent once she was finished with the final composition.

We were the only ones in the hall, and my lonely clapping filled the silence. I slowly approached Heidi, who turned in her seat and smiled graciously.

"Did you enjoy my latest creation?"

"Oh yes, very much so," I said enthusiastically. When I was in training here, Heidi's exquisite music would often flow through the Siren quarters. It always felt as if she was singing personally to me, and my troubles would leave me each time I heard her voice. This time it was no different. I already felt lighter than when I first entered.

"Good, I wanted to get another's opinion, and your timing just worked out perfectly. It's a surprise for Demetri." She smiled broader, and even I was momentarily dazzled standing so close to her stunning radiance.

Now I certainly had enough admirers to know my looks were well regarded. But Heidi was something else entirely. She was the Jewel, and her splendor was overwhelming to behold. It wasn't just her physical beauty, though few equaled her in that regard. It was the way she seemed to carry an inner luster, straining to break through her skin.

The combination of Heidi's appearance and talent made her a living legend in the Order. There were tales of how she would lure entire villages back to Volterra for feedings during the old days. People believed she was an angel, leading them to their salvation with her captivating song. I suppose that wasn't too far off, as Volterra was the path to the after life for all of those poor souls. An angel of death, perhaps.

"I'm sure he'll love it," I managed to say after I recovered. Heidi's smile turned into a lopsided grin and she winked at me knowingly. And just like that, her spell was broken. I blinked a few times to shake off the last of the effect.

"So," she gestured for me to sit with her on the bench, "I was quite surprised to hear you were in Volterra. Chelsea didn't mention anything in her last report."

"Well, that is because, um, she doesn't know about it," I said reluctantly.

Heidi stayed silent, her only reaction was to raise one artfully shaped eyebrow.

I hastily continued, "I only did it because of an urgent matter. Something I had to speak to you about personally."

"Urgent or not, Rosalie, there are protocols that must be followed. I know you don't particularly care for Chelsea, but she has been trusted to run the Siren contingent in America. She cannot do that successfully without the cooperation of every Siren there, including yourself," Heidi admonished gently.

"Yes, ma'am," I acknowledged contritely.

Heidi patted me on my shoulder, "Now that I can truthfully tell Chelsea I've reprimanded you properly, and therefore she no longer needs to do so, what is so important that you flew all the way out here to see me about?"

##################

We strode purposefully toward the royal chambers, as Heidi had a scheduled audience with the Triumvirate. She, as expected, was quite horrified by my news of the terrible things done to Tanya, and planned to use the meeting to address the issue. She was not familiar with the Isabella Swan situation, and wanted me along as support while she made the petition for leniency. I was feeling anxious about the meeting, having only seen the royals from afar. All my time here was spent in and around the Siren quarters.

As we stepped through the antechamber and emerged within the court, I was struck by how majestic it was. Long slits laid out in a concentric pattern on the high ceiling let in bright sunbeams from the surface, creating vertical columns of light through the otherwise dark room. The tiny dust particles made visible in the illumination gave the columns the illusion of weight and substance, and it felt as if the entire chamber was being supported by these pillars of light. The effect was quite startling, especially with our enhanced vision. This was a room of kings, meant to humble and intimidate all who came to visit.

I recognized each of the three seated royals right away. Each was adorned with the shimmering crown of platinum leaves marking their status. Their thrones were vastly different, tailored, I assumed, to each of their own personal tastes. Against the wall stood several figures wearing the deep purple cloaks of the Praetorians. Their hoods were up, obscuring their features from view.

"Ah, Heidi, welcome home!" Master Aro said in extreme delight. It seemed an overreaction for a simple greeting.

"Funny, we don't recall inviting your entourage for this meeting," Master Caius's tone was the exact opposite, harsh and dripping with disdain.

Master Marcus said nothing. He simply sat slouched in his seat with a bored expression on his face, his fingers forming a steeple in front of him.

"Forgive me, masters. But one of my subordinates brought an issue to my attention that I wish to discuss with you," Heidi said deferentially.

"Indeed?" Master Aro said with a hint of curiosity, "Then by all means, approach."

Heidi made her way forward while I stayed where I was. One of the Praetorians seemed to materialize right beside the Triumvirate as she neared, too fast for even my eyes to follow. Speed was perhaps that guard's talent. The Triumvirate stood as one and moved slightly toward Heidi. Masters Marcus and Caius reached out their hands to grip one of Master Aro's shoulders. He, in turn, extended his hand almost daintily, with his palm facing down. Heidi clasped the offered hand in hers and touched her forehead upon it lightly. Aro and his brothers closed their eyes in an eerily synchronized fashion.

I was aware of the Triumvirate's powers, but this was the first time I have seen it in action. They shared a symbiotic relationship, each's ability complementing the other, allowing them insight into their subjects that no individual could achieve on their own. Both Masters Aro and Marcus were readers, exceptional ones, but Master Caius was the key to securing their strength. He was an amplifier, gifted with the ability to boast the talents within those he came into contact with. With his help, Master Aro had the ability to browse every thought a mind ever had with one touch, and project those thoughts into the minds of others in direct contact with him. Similarly, Master Marcus, whose power resembled that of Tanya's, could see how a person was connected with every one they ever met, be it a passing acquaintance or a passionate love.

"Ah...most tragic," Master Aro said out loud. Since Heidi and his brothers were still connected to him, I concluded his comment was meant for my ears.

The Triumvirate opened their eyes simultaneously, and all three pairs were suddenly focused on me. I refrained from balking under the probing stare. Heidi let go of Master Aro's hand and took a few steps back.

"Mmm...I can certainly see why you favor her, Heidi. She is quite the vision isn't she?" Master Aro addressed Heidi without taking his eyes off me.

"She is still young and has much to learn, but she does hold a great deal of potential," Heidi replied.

"Well then! Dearest Rose, would you do us the honor? I'm sure you have much to tell us directly," Master Aro smiled benevolently and extended his hand in my direction. The familiarity by which he addressed me was a surprise, but I suppose it made sense. After all, they knew me as well as Heidi did now.

I slowly approached under the watchful gaze of the Praetorians and mimicked Heidi's actions. Holding Master Aro's deceptively frail looking fingers, I bowed my head against them. I couldn't tell whether Heidi had her eyes open or closed for the reading, so I opted to keep mine open.

Seconds passed in silence as I watched my feet awkwardly. I was just beginning to wonder what the next step was when I heard Master Aro's cheerful voice in my mind. _Sorry to have kept you in the dark, it takes me a few moments to become accustomed to a new mind.__  
__  
_I nearly dropped his hand out of shock.

_Oh, how inconsiderate of me, I can certainly appreciate how foreign this must seem to you,_ Master Aro said apologetically. _I just thought you might enjoy some privacy for our conversation. Just think your reply as if you were speaking out loud.__  
__  
__Yes, Master Aro, _I responded back.

_There! That wasn't so hard now, was it? _The thought was accompanied by a mental image of Master Aro smiling encouragingly. It was so disconcerting to hear words and see images in your head not of your own. _  
__  
__To make sure there are no secrets between us so we can converse openly, I will inform you that I have opened our minds to my brothers, who are connected to me still. They will be able to hear all that we say, and may choose to speak at any time. Do not become alarmed if you hear other voices in your mind.__  
__  
__Yes, Master, _I said again.

_Your attachment to Tanya is understandable. After all, she saved you from a violent and ignominious __death and granted you everlasting life. It pains me to know she did not arrive early enough to prevent your suffering. Such a tragedy. You have my sympathies._

I instinctively sucked in a breath, bracing for the old demonic memories to be provoked by his words. But they never came. I tentatively reached out out of morbid curiosity, but was stunned by what I found. It was as if they were walled off behind a pane of glass, cut off from my consciousness. I could still feel them, but there was a sense of detachment that I was never able to achieve completely before.

_Ah, yes, I have shielded that part of your mind for now, so the unpleasantness would not intrude on our discussion, _Master Aro said casually.

My mind reeled, his matter of fact tone only adding weight to his revelation. I knew Master Aro was a powerful mind-reader, but I did not realize he could manipulate minds as well.

I felt his silent laughter. _Well, normally you would be correct. My own powers are limited to passive absorption of information. However, thanks to Dear Caius, I have much greater access to the minds I touch. Do not worry child, your mind will be your own again once we have finished our talk.__  
_  
_Enough explanations, Aro. It's time we got to the heart of the matter. _The new voice was distinctly Master Caius.

_Yes, thank you, Caius, sometimes my enthusiasm gets the better of me. Let's not waste any more of Dearest Rose's time. I'm sure she is anxious to return to her Emmett back in Chicago.__  
__  
_I couldn't help but be a little perturbed by the effortless ease with which the Triumvirate were plucking out my secrets.

_Be calm, Dear Rose, we mean you no harm. Have confidence in our discretion, we know the value of keeping secrets, _Master Aro said in a reassuring tone.  
_  
__Now, to business. We have seen your memories, and what was done to your maker was...regrettable. Yet, at the same time, Tanya did betray the Empire by aiding the escape of a dangerous criminal. A dangerous criminal who, if not brought under our control, could be a real threat to our citizens.__  
__  
__As the vanguards for law and order, we shoulder a terrible responsibility. Jane has our favor, as she was given sovereignty for the west. She has served us well and we trust in her judgment. It would be wrong for us to countermand her orders and undermine her authority in this matter._  
_  
_I felt a tightness in my chest at Master Aro's words. Was my trip in vain? Was there nothing I could do but watch Tanya suffer and die?

_Peace, Rose, your despair is premature. As I was saying, we will not substitute Jane's orders with our own. However, we could perhaps...persuade her to pursue a more merciful course of action. That is, if you are inclined to perform a task for us?__  
__  
__Of course, Masters, how can I be of service? _I answered gratefully, especially after thinking I failed just moments before.

_We sense a deep connection between you and the Cullen coven. It is clear they trust you implicitly. And from reading our dearest friend Carlisle, it is equally clear he has a deep attachment with his coven, including his errant childe, Edward. __  
__  
_I was puzzled by the change in subjects. Weren't we just talking about something the Triumvirate wanted me to do?

_Oh, we are, I was simply getting to it. My, my, such impatience. I think you and Caius would get along very well, _Master Aro observed in a teasing tone  
_  
_Master Caius mentally responded with a belligerent growl, which was very strange to hear in one's head.  
_  
__Just attempting some levity, Caius, _Master Aro said in placation. _Where was I? Oh yes._ _Given their unusually strong ties, we believe it is likely Edward will attempt to contact Carlisle at some point. Knowing Carlisle, he will no doubt feel obligated to help him in any way he can._ _  
__  
_I felt my moment of triumph fading. Where was this conversation going?

_So impatient, _Aro mused again. _Do not worry about Carlisle, we hold no ill will toward him. For the sake of his brilliance, we have always tolerated his eccentricities, and will continue to do so. Actually, in this case, we are counting on his misplaced sense of compassion to work in our favor.__  
__  
__What we want from you, darling Rose, is nothing more than what you have already been doing. That is, to grow closer to the Cullen coven. Endear yourself to them. Earn their every confidence. We will relax the guard over them, allow Carlisle to freely communicate with his mate and childe, allow them to have freedom and privacy once again. You, Rose, will become our eyes and ears within their midst. You will do what you can to encourage them to get in contact with Edward, then report back on anything you learn.__  
__  
_While Master Aro's instructions seemed harmless enough, and I certainly felt nothing but contempt for Edward and his human, spying on the Cullens just felt...wrong. It felt like a betrayal of Emmett's love somehow, to use them in such a way.

_We commend you for your sense of loyalty, dear Rose, _Aro once again responded to my internal thoughts._ But you are not betraying the Cullens, you are protecting them...from themselves. It would be an act of kindness - to prevent them from treasonous acts that would surely condemn them to punishment. They would never need to know of your involvement in this. And the sooner the fugitives are brought to justice, the sooner we can release your other close ones - Kate, Irina, Carmen, and Eleazar._ _Don't you want to do everything in your power to see them free, as well?_

It was as if Master Aro anticipated all my unvoiced concerns, and presented a reasonable, sound discourse why they were unfounded. There was wisdom in his words. Yet, there was a small, irrational voice whispering in the back of my mind, keeping me from embracing the offer. My own indecision confused me. Why was I being so hesitant?

Master Aro pressed on. _And if you choose to serve us in this regard, not only will you succeed in securing freedom for your cherished ones, dear child, you yourself will be handsomely reward. You see, Rose, that shield I inserted to sever the pain of your memories? I can make it permanent.__  
__  
_I didn't think it was possible to be shocked speechless in one's mind, but I was wrong. To live without fear of my demons haunting my every step? I never dared to hope that was possible.

Master Aro chuckled at my stunned reaction. _It is a very delicate and complicated process, to leave a residual of my power in such a manner. It will require preparation and time to focus our energies. But it can be done. __  
__  
__Now I have presented our case, dearest Rose. What will it be? Will you do this for us?__  
__  
_Despite my inexplicable reservations, Master Aro's proposal was simply too tempting to pass up.  
_  
_


	27. Companions

**A/N:** Sorry for the long delay, folks. I blame a combination of laziness and real life. Unfortunately that might continue for a while, so bear with me. You'll see the incarnation of a Breaking Dawn character briefly referenced here, among other allusions to the final book.

I'm very grateful to have **amymorgan** as a beta. She's so fast!

* * *

Chapter 26 – Companions

"The Princess awoke from her long slumber and saw her Prince standing at the foot of her bed. She looked over and saw the Noble Knight and her sisters in the far corner of the room, watching her with great trepidation. She smiled and –"

"Edward, don't be sad."

I looked up from the well worn book and stared at Claire blankly. "I'm not sad."

"Yes, you are sad," Claire insisted adamantly, her mouth pulled down in a little frown. "You should be happy. Everyone's happy when they read the _Happiest Princess_,_" _she stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

It was less of an observation and more of a command. Claire could be quite bossy when you disagreed with her. Quil really spoiled her way too much.

Quil was away on patrols, so I volunteered to keep Claire company. She was growing restless being confined to her bed with nothing to do. It was a mutually beneficial arrangement, as I found Claire's simple and direct thoughts to be a welcome respite from the typical mental chatter found outside. I could just focus in on her and let the other minds fade into the background, something I perfected over the years to preserve my sanity. I was used to drowning out unwanted thoughts through a singular stimulus, although that usually involved listening or playing the classics rather than reading a book about fairy princes and princesses.

"I'm not sad. I'm just…pensive," I explained feebly.

"What's that?" Claire asked, her brow furrowed at the unfamiliar word.

"It means serious," I clarified for her.

Claire thought about my explanation, and I could see her rejecting it in her mind. "That's the same thing as sad!" She concluded triumphantly.

"No, it's not," I corrected.

"Yes, it is!" She exclaimed stubbornly.

"No, it's n –" I stopped myself from debating further, as I realized the futility of arguing with a four year old. "Let's just keep going shall we?" I attempted to divert her attention back to the book. Unfortunately, typical for a child of her age, Claire could be singularly focused when she wanted to be.

"Why are you sad, Edward?" Claire pressed, undeterred by my attempt to change subjects.

I sighed. It was clear she was not going to be satisfied until she got her answers. "I'm..._sad_," I emphasized the word to show it was for her benefit and not any voluntary admission of my own, "…because a very good friend of mine is in a lot of trouble because of me."

"How come?" Claire looked to me with her wide dark brown eyes.

"Well, she helped me rescue Bella from some bad people and she got caught."

"Is it the same bad people that took away mommy and daddy?" She asked in a hush voice. I felt my heart go out to her.

"Yes, yes it is," I choked on my response as a sudden surge of the familiar pain flowed through me.

Claire reached out slowly with her little tiny hand and placed it on my forearm, "Don't be sad, Edward," she repeated from before, but this time with a more consoling tone. I took a cleansing breath.

"I'll try, Claire Bear," I used her favorite endearment and bopped her on the nose, which earned me a giggle from her.

Content she has solved the problem, she turned back to the book, a subtle hint for me to continue. I cleared my throat dramatically to signal I was about to begin, then continued from where I left off, "She smiled and felt happier than she had ever felt before. The Princess rose from her bed and hugged her beloved Prince, who was just as happy to see her…"

##################

I sat in my tent, revisiting the decision in my mind. Claire was well on her way to full health and Leah was already back on patrols, despite my objections. Besides, by making the news of our escape public, Jane was no longer bound by the need for discretion. She could employ the sizable resources at her discretion to hunt us down. Every second spent lingering here was another second that we put all these innocent people in danger.

With that conviction in mind, I worked up the courage to talk to Bella.

When I heard my worst fears confirmed from Bella's lips, I did not handle it well, which was putting it mildly. Suddenly, all I could see when I looked at her was the heavy cost of her safety. If it was just me, I would gladly sacrifice my life in a heartbeat. But what right did I have to make that decision for others? People who trusted me and loved me all of my life. And what troubled me the most was the fact that I wasn't sure if I wouldn't have chosen the course of action even knowing everything I do now. How could Bella ever care for a creature so soulless as to disregard the welfare of his family and friends?

Bella's sympathetic eyes only made those feelings of crushing guilt and shame worse. I didn't deserve forgiveness, even if I secretly craved it from her. I could not stand the fact that our improved relationship was bought with the suffering of my family. And so I maintained my distance from her, keeping our contact to the barest minimum. This was my burden to carry, and I didn't want Bella to be infected with my misery. I avoided her whenever I could, which was no small feat in such a limited space. I would volunteer for supply trips with the wolves and go on more hunting trips than really necessary. It was impossible for her not to have picked up on my behavior. It was times like these that I desperately wished I knew what she was thinking.

The only upside was my increased interaction with the wolves taught me much about their capabilities. I was always baffled by the uncanny precision of their initial ambush against Bella and me. I could not hear their thoughts in animal form, but what's even stranger was I could not decipher their wolf memories when they return to human form, either. They could clearly communicate between wolf and man. Yet, I could not understand any of the thoughts I heard from the man when he spoke to one in wolf form.

It was Quil who finally clued me in on how they communicated. He said that the transformation was more than physical, but spiritual. As wolves, they simultaneously existed in both worlds, the earthly one and the one they dubbed the dream world. Distance held no meaning to them, as they could speak with each other through the spirit realm. I theorized that it was some sort of telepathy, a mental link that was shared only among those within the pack. It was another natural defense mechanism they possessed against vampiric powers.

I followed Bella's enticing scent to the edge of the camp, and noted with distaste that Jacob was once again with her. They were sitting crossed legged, facing each other, and he seemed to be holding her hands.

"No, no, you got to loop this one _under_ the other one," Jacob said, there was a under current of frustration in his voice.

"This is impossible," Bella complained loudly, slipping her hands out of his. I could see now that she was holding some sort of half finished braid.

"You're the one who asked me to show you, it's not hard," he eyed Bella's messy braid, "well, it's not _supposed_ to be hard."

"Shut it," Bella threatened playfully, clenching her fist and shaking it theatrically in front of Jacob's face.

"Aye aye, Captain my captain," Jacob said with a mock salute and a crooked smile. He picked up a small craving knife and piece of wood that was previously hidden from my sight and started whittling.

"Smart-ass," Bella muttered, and went back to concentrating on the weaves.

Jacob sensed my approach, as his head shot up in my direction. "Hey Doc, want to join in on the arts and crafts session?" Bella raised her head and looked at me appraisingly, but did not say anything.

"Bella, can I talk to you…alone?" I asked.

"Sure," she responded after a moment. She got up from the ground and patted the dirt off her thighs and back. I was briefly mesmerized by the soft swipes of her hands against her body, which sent a small cloud of dust floating away from her.

Bella handed the unfinished braid to Jacob. "Can you hold on to this until I get back?"

"Will do, Mi Capitan," Jacob agreed, palming the braid and focusing on the wood once again.

Bella jerked her head and I followed her lead toward the perimeter of the camp. I used the short walk to think through what I wanted to say. Once we reached the edge, we slowed down to a more leisurely pace.

"What's on your mind?" Bella said cautiously. Ever since she witnessed my near breakdown, she has been walking on eggshells around me. The irony that Bella was treating me like something fragile did not escape me.

"Bella, Claire is almost completely healed now. And, well…"

"You think it's time we got going," she finished for me. I nodded in affirmation. Sometimes it felt like _she _was the mindreader.

"Now that the escape is public knowledge, we can't afford to hide out here anymore. We would be putting these people in danger more than they are already."

"Actually, I have been thinking the same thing," Bella revealed. "I have a route mostly planned out. I'll let Jacob know to gather the Elders and announce our plans."

I nodded my agreement and started to walk away when I felt Bella's hand on my forearm. Her touch effectively stopping me in my tracks.

"Edward, do you want to talk about it?"

I continued to look away, not wanting to meet her eyes.

"Look…I'm not saying we're completely okay, or that I forgive you for keeping things from me all those months. But I do know how much it cost you to get me out of there. So…if you want to talk about it, I'm here. I know a little something about survivor guilt, too." As much as I was moved by the olive branch Bella was extending, I felt I was unworthy to accept it.

"No one died." _Yet_, a tiny part of my mind added.

"You escaped when others didn't. You wish you were in their place, but also glad you're not. That sound about right?"

"I just need to work this out for myself," I muttered lamely, suddenly desperate to leave now that I got my point across. Bella removed her hand, and I acutely felt the absence of her warm touch.

We made our way back in silence. I was lost in my usual thoughts of self recrimination and regret. Occasionally I braved a look at Bella, but her face betrayed nothing. Jacob was in the same spot we had left him. He smiled as he watched our approach.

"Say 'thank you, Jacob,'" he said with a huge grin.

"What for?" Bella asked in confusion.

"Well, I fixed your sorry excuse at a braid _and_ made you a trinket for it." He held out his hand proudly. Within his palm was a much more elaborate braid looped into the shape of a bracelet with a wooden carving hanging off it. The carving was rather crude and rudimentary, but there was no mistaking the shape.

"A wolf?" Bella obviously came to the same conclusion.

"Something to keep the big, bad vampires at bay when I'm not around," Jacob explained. When he noticed the scowl on my face, he quickly added, "No offense, Doc."

"None taken," I replied with the scowl still etched in my features.

"I still need to finish the details, but not bad, right?" Jacob said, examining his handiwork with a touch of pride.

"Jacob, can you help me get all the Elders together? We like to talk to them about something," Bella's tone shifted his attention back to her.

"Sure…" he said uncertainly. Jacob slowly got up and stretched out. He handed the bracelet to Bella. "Now your turn to hold on to it." He turned and walked away quickly to gather everyone.

Bella and I shared a glance, and then went our separate ways.

##################

Jacob must have sensed something in Bella's tone, because not only were Old Quil, Sue, and Bill there, he also gathered the all the members of the pack not on patrol. The reception to our decision varied greatly.

_About time they packed up._

_I wish they stay a little longer, we could really use a full time doctor here._

_If they get caught, they will put us in danger. We will need to move the camp right away._

_I don't like their chances out in the open._

Old Quil was the first to speak.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Claire is healthy enough. She doesn't need me to monitor her anymore."

"That's not what I meant," he clarified. I was surprised by the depth of concern reflected in his thoughts.

"I had ample time to study the data the pack gathered, I came up with a workable route along with sufficient contingencies to get us past the patrols and the minefields," Bella chimed in.

"If we may ask you for a favor?" Old Quil said. "Would you mind carrying some letters for us back to La Push?" I knew many here still had family and friends back home that they have not seen in years. Again I thought about my family and felt something in my chest seize up.

"Of course, it's the least we can do," Bella answered sincerely. I agreed silently. Perhaps I couldn't help my family, but I could help bring some joy to theirs.

"Well, then, I guess this is goodbye," Old Quil stated with a hint of sadness.

"Actually, there's one request I like to make before we go," I said tentatively.

"What is it?" Sue prompted curiously.

I knew the next thing I said was not going to go well with all in attendance, so I rushed through it. "I would like to take a blood sample from the pack with me when we go."

"E-excuse me?" Bill sputtered. I made a lot of progress with gaining his trust and respect since I've been here. I could tell his deep suspicions about vampires were flaring up and he was trying hard not to jump to conclusions. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Bella looking at me skeptically. I deliberately made sure she was surprised with the rest of them, so that if the Council rejected my request there would never be any ill will toward her. Bella was capable in many ways, but acting was not one of her talents.

"What, you want a snack for the road or something?" Leah snarked. I was making progress with her too, even if her outward demeanor hadn't changed much. She didn't think of me as an outright threat anymore, just a dangerous annoyance. Small victories.

I moved quickly to explain myself, adapting a neutral, lecturing tone as to not add fuel to the fire.

"This has been something I've been pondering about for quite some time, ever since I examined Leah after she was attacked." Actually, it was much sooner than that, but then I would've had to explain how I came about the information.

"Seth said that Leah had been bitten in the attack. Yet, she did not seem to suffer any long lasting effects from the venom that by all rights should have transformed her. It seems clear to me that the pack has some sort of natural immunity to vampire venom."

"And you think you can harness that immunity in some sort of vaccine," Old Quil concluded for me. I have long since realized that his wizened appearance belied an extremely observant and sharp mind.

"It's just a conjecture on my part of course, on very rough empirical evidence. But something like that, yes," I hedged.

"There just isn't the right lab equipment here to prove or disprove my theories. My hope is that the resistance will have the right resources and the necessary security to perform the required experiments."

"Absolutely not!" Samuel said, horrified at the suggestion. I knew going in he would be difficult to convince. But all I needed to do was win over the Elders. If I could convince them, the rest would fall in line.

"Sam's reaction is understandable, Edward. You are asking us to risk much," Old Quil said in much calmer fashion.

"I realize that. However, I believe the potential gain outweighs the risk. If I'm right, and the natural immunity present in your genetic makeup can be isolated and reproduced...well, you can imagine the possibilities." I decided to let their own imaginations take over, as anything more would simply be build upon a hypothetical foundation.

I could see the conflict warring in their minds. The very real immediate need to protect their own versus the vague benefit to humanity at some undetermined point in the future.

They decided to put it to a vote. But I already had my answer.

##################

I doubled checked Bella's supplies after we collected the letters from around the camp. I would shoulder a heavier pack than Bella, which contained most of the equipment we would need to traverse the rough terrain ahead. I was being particularly careful with the inventory, since Bella's survival depended upon them. Even I couldn't protect her against the elements found in the mountain climate.

As I repacked the gear, I thought back to the reactions to the news of our departure. While I expected the worried responses from Sue and Seth, I was surprised at the number of other people who were upset that I was leaving. Many of them were my patients or the relative of one. They were not merely upset at losing my medical care, but showed real concern for my well being. Apparently I connected with my patients better than I thought possible. I wonder what Carlisle would think if he could see me now.

"Edward, you have a second?"

I stopped and watched Quil approaching me with Claire in his arms. His movement was slow and deliberate to make sure he didn't jostle her any more than necessary.

"Claire wanted to say goodbye."

I nodded and turned to Claire, "Goodbye Claire. Be good for Quil, okay?"

Claire was uncharacteristically shy in Quil's arms, resting her head in the crook of his neck. She silently pulled out a book that was tucked between her and Quil and extended her hands to me. I took the small book and saw the familiar cover.

"Remember, you can't be sad when you read _Happiest Princess._ You be happy, Edward."

I gave her a sad smile. _I wish it was that simple, Claire. I wish it was that simple._

##################

We left the camp in much the same way that we arrived, under the watchful eye of half the camp. Only this time the majority of the thoughts were well wishes and prayers for our safety. I was genuinely touched that I found so much acceptance here, and was surprised by my own reluctance to say goodbye to the place.

Members of the pack escorted us a few miles west until we started approaching the edge of the forest. Several transformed to say a final goodbye in person, among them Quil, Seth, and Jacob. Jacob gave Bella a much more intricately carved wolf as a farewell gift. He added in more details around the face and fur along with some color, showing a magnificent brown and garnet wolf frozen in mid-motion. Even I had to admit to the obvious skill and care shown in crafting the piece.

Bella held the small wolf wordlessly, then gave Jacob a tight hug. Jacob stiffened for a second, then returned the hug. Bella broke the hug first to turn and walk away, never looking back. I shook Jacob's hand, an understanding passing between us. Then I turned and followed Bella out of the woods.

Though Bella's route avoided many of the larger concentrations of mines, we still proceeded cautiously and slowly. Given the sheer saturation of the mining missions, there was no guarantee that there weren't errant mines out there where they shouldn't be. For that reason, Bella did not want to ride on my back like we did before. At my speed, it would be much tougher to detect and react to the mines, as they were designed to blend into the environment. And we couldn't use any vehicles due to the irregular terrain and dense vegetation. Besides, it was much easier to conceal ourselves being on foot than in a vehicle from overhead flights patrolling the area. Once we were through the worst of the mine fields, the plan was for me to run the rest of the way carrying Bella on my back, similar to our arrangement when the pack first found us.

Traveling during the day was tough but manageable. We talked, but it was a shadow of our connection during her stay at the hospital. Mostly we stuck to safe, impersonal topics, like books and movies. Before the war, Bella had been an avid reader with eclectic tastes. She enjoyed everything from early Athenian philosophers to nineteenth century novelists.

The winter nights were a different story. The bitter cold meant that we had to risk a small fire when we camped at night for Bella's sake. We didn't talk much, as she was usually tired from the day's walk. I always felt so helpless watching her huddled by the fire, trembling slightly while trying to get warm. It troubled me to watch her in those moments. It just reminded me how fragile she truly was. Her mortality seemed so pronounced while she sat shivering, with the deep cold shadows kept at bay by the crackling flame.

Tonight Bella sat while staring at me contemplatively. She had been unusually somber during the day, and been giving me a similar look through most it, like she was trying to figure something out. It made me uneasy.

She abruptly broke the silence.

"Why are you doing this?"

I was caught off guard by the directness of her question. She had asked me the question before, but always in derision. Her tone tonight held something different, something unfamiliar. To buy time, I decided to be deliberately elusive. "Why do you think I'm doing this?"

There was a long pause before Bella responded softly. "I thought I knew, but now I can't be sure."

"I feel very...protective of you." Ivy League degrees in English and Literature and that was the best response I could come up with?

Bella was giving me an unreadable look, amplified by the long shadows cast by the small fire. She spoke again.

"You know that this can't happen."

"Why?" I don't know why I said what I said, why I didn't just continue to plead ignorance to the whole thing. I hadn't intended to say that, but it just came out. Perhaps it was because I suddenly realized that very soon, we would never share a moment like this again. I wondered if Bella started this conversation because she just realized the same thing.

"Why? _Why_? Come on, Edward, there's so many things wrong with this, I don't even know where to begin." Bella broke eye contact and ran a hand through her hair.

"We have time. Why don't you try?" I said hotly, willing Bella to vocalize her rejection. Have I always been such a masochist? I thought back to my time in that room getting used to Bella's scent. Perhaps I was.

"For starters, how about the fact that I'm human! And you are a vampire!"

"It doesn't always have to be like that." Did I just imply what I think I implied?

Bella's gaze hardened. "Yes, it does. As long as I have a say in it, it does. I have no interest in living forever as a walking corpse, Edward. To watch everyone I care about grow old and die...to be a monster, a slave to my baser needs...I couldn't do that." She leaned forward, her body rigid with conviction. "Not for anyone. So if you care about me at all, you will put that thought out of your head, right now."

"Is that what you think? That being turned automatically makes us monsters? It's a choice, Bella. There's good and bad within all of us, just as there is good and bad among humans. Surely if nothing else, Tanya's sacrifice taught you that much."

Perhaps it was her confirmation of my hidden fears, perhaps I finally reached my breaking point That was the only explanation for what I said next.

"Is your mother a monster, then? Would you rather see her dead?"

Bella's eyes flashed. "Don't talk about my mother! I saw her, Edward. The woman I knew is gone. The woman I knew loved my father, loved me. She wouldn't have just forgotten us like that! They did something to her." She looked at the fire again, her next words so quiet I was sure they were not meant for me. "They must have."

I bit back my retort, feeling as if things were spiraling out of control. We could not afford to do this right now.

"Look, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," I apologized quietly. "And maybe you're right. But that doesn't change anything for me. I can't just ignore how I feel."

"And how is that, Edward?" Bella spat out. Her angry brown eyes caught the light from the flames, giving them a eerily familiar golden hue.

The words were right there, dancing on the tip of my tongue. But I held them back. Words of love were not meant to be spoken in anger.

When I remained silent, Bella shook her head and rubbed her eyes tiredly. "You know what, forget it. It's been a long day and I'm beat. Goodnight." And with that, Bella effectively ended our conversation.

##################

We didn't talk the next day. Bella busied herself with checking the markers on her map and her compass while I focused on extending my senses outward. Suddenly I picked up an unexpected scent up ahead.

It was the scent of wolves.

I stopped and sniffed the air, just to make sure this was a fresh scent and not the lingering traces left on our clothes. It was faint, but with every second it was growing stronger.

Bella noticed I had stopped walking and turned to face me.

"We're about to have company."

She gave me a bewildered look, probably confused why I was so calm.

At some point the scent diminished, so I knew they had transformed back into human form. We waited for them to approach, and soon the familiar shapes of Jacob and Seth emerged from the bend in the path.

"Jacob! Seth! What the hell are you doing here?! Is something wrong? How the hell did you find us?" Bella fired off one question after another.

"Ah, good to see you too. As to your last question, I watched you plan this route, remember? I know it pretty well, even some short cuts that probably didn't occur to you. Poor Bella, still thinking in terms of feeble human capabilities." Jacob said the last part in an overly dramatic fashion while batting his eyes.

"Don't get cute, why are you here?" Bella's earlier mixture of disbelief and confusion was turning into irritation. For some strange reason I found that satisfying.

"Well, I gave some more thought to the Doc's proposal and decided I'm going to give you a living sample to take along," Jacob said with a mischievous smile.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked, but I read his intentions loud and clear in his mind.

"I'm coming with you guys," he declared.

"What? No. It's way too dangerous, Jake," Bella said, which wiped the smile off Jacob's face.

"Look, this is a win-win situation. Doc here gets a fresh source for his experiments. You get an extra scout to help you guys get around undetected. I have a much keener sense of smell than Doc for avoiding mines and vampires. And I get to bring news back home to La Push about all the survivors here." Jacob ticked off each point with his fingers for emphasize.

I was impressed by how well thought out Jacob's argument was. As much as I hated to admit it, it would be helpful to have additional people capable of holding their own physically against another vampire.

"Plus there is a lot of rough terrain ahead. I can help carry you through the worst of it. I'm sure you would enjoy riding me more than Edward," Jacob joked, amused at his own double entendre. Bella just rolled her eyes.

I changed my mind; it was a terrible idea to have Jacob come with us.

"Look, guys, I don't have a martyr complex and I'm not suicidal. I'm doing it for selfish reasons, too, okay? There are people I haven't seen in years back home, people I care about. Helping you guys just gives me an excuse to go home." I caught a flash of a young girl's face, hazy through a memory's unfocused lens. While most of her features were indistinguishable in his mind, his crystal clear recall of her large chocolate brown eyes and luminous, thick curly hair stood out in sharp relief. I was a little startled by the coloring of the hair, as I have only seen that particular shade while staring into a mirror.

"Jacob, why did you get Seth mixed up in this? Haven't the Clearwaters gone through enough?" I made my own disapproval known.

"Hey, I didn't want to bring him. He caught me sneaking out and blackmailed me. He was going to get the pack if I didn't let him tag along." Jacob said defensively, giving Seth a dirty look. We all turned our attention toward Seth, who suddenly had a guilty look on his face.

"Seth?"

"Um...yes?"

"Care to explain what you're doing here?"

"Well...it's like Jake said. You guys could use my help way more than the pack does. I want to help you guys," he finished timidly.

"Seth," I said in as mild of a voice as I could, "What about your mother? What about Leah?"

Seth frowned. "Mom always taught me to listen to my instincts. And my instincts tell me you need my help. And as for my sister, she can take care of herself just fine. She'll probably be glad she doesn't need to babysit me anymore."

"Look, Jake, I appreciate the sentiment. I really do." Bella put a hand on Jacob's shoulder and looked directly into his eyes. "But...you need to go home."

Jacob mimicked Bella's gesture by placing a hand on her shoulder and meeting her eyes. "Bella, that's exactly what I'm trying to do."

"Damn it, Jake, this is not a joke!" Bella huffed, stepping back and crossing her arms.

"Good, because I don't hear anyone laughing." Jacob lost some of the lightness in his tone. "There is safety in numbers, right? We all stand a better chance together than apart."

"What if I just stop then? What if I head back to the camp right now?" Bella narrowed her eyes. I've learned that when you pushed Bella, she has a tendency to push right back.

"Then I would wish you luck and head toward La Push on my own. I know your route, remember?" Jacob tapped the side of his head to emphasize the point.

"You can't possibly make it on your own."

"Maybe I can, maybe I can't," Jacob said, a bit of cockiness filtering through his voice. Reading his thoughts, I realized that he meant what he said.

"He's not bluffing," I directed my observation toward Bella. Jacob gave me an odd look.

"Fuck," she muttered, dragging a hand across her face in obvious frustration.

I turned to Seth, hoping to reason with him. "Seth -"

"No way! If Jake stays then I do too," Seth preempted. "Besides...um, I don't know the way back," he added rather sheepishly.

"Terrific, wonderful," Bella said sarcastically. She took a deep breath.

"All right. This is how it's going to go down. This is a military operation, and I'm in command. You will listen and follow my instructions, or you can leave. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am," Jacob responded breezily, prompting another eye roll from Bella. Seth just nodded enthusiastically while grinning from ear to ear.

With that, Bella turned and resumed walking, grumbling under her breath. Most of it was too quick to understand, but I thought I heard a complaint about being surrounded by stubborn ass men.


	28. Resurfacing

**A/N: **Wow, the last chapter saw the biggest increase in my reviews yet! I am thankful for all of my readers and reviewers, who took a chance on reading a first time fan fiction trying to be a little bit different with some well established characters. Your comments really do help motivate me to keep writing.

I thank **amymorgan** for keeping my story from committing too many grammatical atrocities.

* * *

Chapter 27 – Resurfacing

The toughest part of swimming across the Atlantic wasn't the physical exertion, it was mental exhaustion. A person really had to steel her mind against the tedious repetition of stroke after stroke, kick after kick. The most frustrating thing was that: for all the power flowing through my limbs, there really was no way to move quickly through the water, at least not in the way I could on land. No matter how strong and fast I was, I was still limited by the range of motion granted the human form. And man was ultimately a land creature.

I lost all sense of time while traversing through the deep dark waters of the ocean. Swimming beneath the waves rather than on top of it meant I didn't have to deal with choppy waters slowing me down or risk being spotted by passing ships or aircrafts. The downside was that I had to cut myself off from many of my senses for prolonged periods. I held my breath to avoid the discomfort of filling my lungs with salt water, but that meant losing my sense of smell and taste. The low visibility in the murky depth in which I swam meant losing my sight. The only time I even knew whether it was night or day was when I surfaced every once in a while to check my direction. Has it been days? Weeks? I tried to stave off the encroaching madness brought about by this sensory deprivation by focusing on my purpose – to return home.

And I thought I was so clever when I first plunged into the water. As I expected, slipping away from Volterra was simple. But I knew that once I failed to show, Felix or Delphi would send people after me. It would be all too easy for them to track my scent to the airport or docks and find out where I was heading. I had to stay off the grid entirely if I wanted to have a chance of making it. The ocean would hide my scent trails, making it difficult for them to track me until I was back on land. Hopefully, it will give me enough of a head start to plan my next move.

What I completely underestimated was how mind numbing it was to travel this way. Just because we were immortal didn't mean time held no meaning to us.

I knew I was at my breaking point when I was actually glad to surface within slightly fetid waters as I popped up for one of my routine progress checks. It meant I was finally nearing a major populated area. I had debated whether to aim for a smaller or larger coastal city, and finally decided that a larger city would mask my scent better and offer me more anonymity, even with the added risk of more members of the Guard roaming around. With that in mind, I swam for what was once one of the grandest cities in the world - New York.

Miraculously, New York City was spared from the nuclear destruction during the early days of the war. Part of the reason was how integral the city was to the world economy, and therefore, the war chests of the Volturi. That didn't mean the city escape unscathed, though. It was a beachhead for the first wave of the invasion, and there were many days of bloody fighting before the humans realized the futility of resisting.

Even then, the infrastructure of the city would've been largely left intact if not for the insanity of the human resistance. Perhaps driven by desperation and spite when they knew the city was lost, they adapted a scorched earth policy late in the fighting. They bombed the city with heavy ordinance, shattering the once majestic city and killing humans and vampires indiscriminately, before finally retreating west. I recalled the images of devastation broadcast during the height of the war. And the humans called us inhumane.

In the years since, great strides have been made to rebuild, but this city was still a shadow of its former glory. The priority for our engineers had been to restore the roads and utilities, therefore repairs for damaged buildings were left on the back burner. Even from this far out I could see the scars left on the iconic skyscrapers. Yet, there was almost an inexplicable beauty to the jagged skyline. The buildings bore their wounds proudly, a testament to all that they endured and survived.

The outer boroughs of the city were hit just as hard as the island of Manhattan, but received even less of a priority in the rebuilding process. I had read an article about how much of the area had turned into a de facto refugee camp for human survivors - people who have nowhere to go, but couldn't bring themselves to settle in the Manhattan colony. The Volturi largely left them alone, dismissing them as relatively harmless. They could either choose to surrender to the Guard and move to the colony under Volturi rule, or die out there in the wilderness. This worked in my favor, as it meant the boroughs were rarely patrolled by the Guard.

I surfaced near a dilapidated pier to the amazement of a few people loitering in the area. Climbing onto the creaky wood, I made a face when I realized how I must look. Not having a lot of time to put my plan in action, I simply wore a swimsuit underneath a dark tank top and jogging shorts for maneuverability in the water. Somewhere along the way I lost my shoes and I didn't bother looking for them. So here I was, barefoot and dripping wet, smelling like polluted seawater. Was it possible to burst into flames from embarrassment?

My moment of mortification was immediately forgotten when the first scent of humans filled my nostrils. My thirst slammed into me like a freight train, almost staggering me like a physical blow. Trying to prey on anything in the water worth catching proved nearly impossible. We might be the dominant predators on land, but not in the water. I had never gone this long between meals before, I thought I had it under control. I was wrong.

One of the loiterers, a middle aged man with kind eyes and an uncertain smile, spotted me and started walking toward me. He probably thought I needed help. He was too far away for his human eyes to see me clearly for what I was; to realize the danger he was in. I dropped down on all fours and dug my fingers into the wooden pier, trying to root myself into place. The speed and violence of my actions must have registered with the man, as I watched his eyes turn wide with fear and his smile drop with shock. It was exactly the wrong reaction at the wrong time. The aroma of adrenaline soaked blood ignited a liquid fire in my throat. I was vibrating from the strain of holding myself in place. I squeezed my eyes shut, willing my blood drenched thoughts to go away.

"Hey, you don't look so good."

The unmistakable scent of a vampire help clear my head somewhat. I forced my eyes open to stare up into a pair of curious burgundy eyes lined by heavy black eye makeup. She had a head of unruly ginger colored hair framing a pleasant, oval face. A lit cigarette hung out of the corner of her month. She was wearing a long worn trench coat which was several sizes too large for her, so it was impossible to gauge her physique.

"Thirsty," I croaked out.

The vampire sighed. "Had to wait a long time at the blood bank for this, but you look like you need this way more than I do, sister. Here." She reached into a small cooler by her side and held out her hand. It was a blood pack.

I practically ripped it out of her hands in my eagerness and tore into the pack. The blood was cold and spurted all over, but I didn't care. After I gulped down the contents, I greedily licked my fingers trying to get whatever I could in my mouth.

"Slow down, sister. Ain't nobody going to steal it from you. Take your time." She took a long drag on her cigarette and exhaled forcibly through her nostrils. The smoke plumes jetted out of her nose and quickly dissipated into the winter air.

"My, my, you certainly made a mess of things," the vampire observed as she looked me over. I looked down and saw she was right. My neck and chest was covered with blood. I must have looked like some horror movie reject.

She quickly shed her coat and draped it over me. I noticed that she was wearing baggy stained sweatshirt and sweatpants underneath. To my complete surprise, she started wiping my face and neck with the sleeve of her shirt. I was too shocked to stop her.

"There, now you won't scare the natives," the woman said in satisfaction. "The name's Lucy. What's yours?"

"Mary," I answered. It was highly unlikely that my name would mean anything to Lucy, but it was always better to be careful.

"I knew a Mary once," Lucy said, taping one finger against her lower lip. She removed the cigarette from her mouth and looked me over again, "Doesn't look a thing like you." She cackled at her own comment, as if she just said something incredibly funny.

"Okay…" I said cautiously. "Well, thank you for your help. I'm sorry I ruined your coat."

"Eh, didn't fit me anyway. Next time I'll kill someone closer to my size," Lucy said dismissively.

At my horrified expression she burst out laughing again. "Kidding! I'm kidding! Ah man, you should see your face, sister."

She gestured sharply with her head, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up. No offense, but you smell like a sewer."

Having no better ideas at the moment, I followed Lucy. I stayed slightly behind her so I could watch her. She had a slow lazy stride, as if she was out for a leisurely stroll. It was a very uncharacteristic walk for a vampire, a world apart from the smooth glide most of us choose to adapt. She took another drag on the cigarette and tilted her head to blow the smoke upwards, watching the toxic vapors until they completely disappeared above her.

My curiosity got the better of me. "Why do you smoke?" I have never seen one of us smoke before. Nicotine did not affect us as it did humans, and the stench of the smoke was extremely unpleasant to our sensitive noses. I was completely mystified as to how Lucy could stand inhaling it directly into her body.

Lucy shrugged lazily, "The smoke distracts me from being around humans all day. I guess it is just as a good appetite suppressor for me as it is for humans." Her answer only raised more questions. Why would she go to such extraordinary lengths to be around humans anyway?

She led me to an unassuming apartment building that had seen better days. I was shocked that she appeared to live here. From what I heard, the vampires who settled in the occupied cities usually got the choicest properties. This could not have been anybody's first choice. Hell, this wouldn't even have been my tenth or twentieth choice.

We climbed the dark staircase up to the third floor. Just by the scent I could tell there were plenty of humans living in the building. I could understand what Lucy meant about needing a distraction. Why would anyone choose to live so close to so many humans?

She opened a squeaky door and heralded me inside. It didn't take long to see all of the tiny apartment. Again, I was shocked she would willingly stay in such a small space. Contrary to movie lore about our penchant for coffins, our kind liked wide, open spaces as a general rule.

Lucy went into her bedroom and I could hear her rummaging around. She came out holding a bundle of clothes.

"Shower's through the bedroom. I don't have spare towels, so feel free to use mine."

I went into the bathroom and shut the door. I was a bit befuddled by how trusting I was of Lucy for a woman on the run. Taking off her coat and my ruined clothes, I stepped into the shower. The water was nowhere near hot enough, but I was glad to be clean once again. I toweled off and put on the clothes Lucy provided. I grimaced slightly at the shapeless drab sweatshirt and track pants, at least they were clean. As grateful as I was for Lucy's help, she really needed some serious intervention on her fashion sense.

Unsurprisingly, a thick, oppressive smell of smoke clung to the clothes, although I did detect a subtle hint of her own scent underneath. It was a pleasant almond aroma mixed with a bit of burnt cinnamon.

I wrapped my head in a towel and came out to the living room. Lucy was hanging out on the couch with her right arm draped across the edge. She had a new cigarette dangling from her lips. She patted the space by her and I took her invitation to sit.

"Feeling better?" The cigarette vacillated when she talked.

"Much, thank you," I said gratefully. _Even if I was wearing a fashion disaster._

"No biggie, sister. Happy to lend a hand," Lucy said casually.

"So what's your story, Mare? Fall off a boat or something?" She chuckled.

"Or something," I said vaguely. To distract her from further questions, I decided to go on the offensive. "Why did you help me?"

"I thought you were cute and I figured I take you home to seduce you," Lucy answered matter of factly. I gawked at her, not sure how to respond.

She held my gaze evenly for a few moments before cracking up. "Hahaha! Man, you are way too easy."

I was partly relieved by her admission, but more embarrassed by my gullibility. "I'm glad I amuse you so much," I said coolly.

"Aw, Mare, don't be mad. I didn't mean nothing by it." Lucy scotched over until she was inches from my face. I could see my own startled expression reflected in her pupils. She put on a pleading puppy dog expression, complete with pouting lips and big eyes.

"Um…sure." I leaned back uneasily; the woman apparently had no concept of personal space.

Lucy sat back, seemingly satisfied with my reply.

"Anyway, don't really have much of a reason. Just seemed like the thing to do at the time."

I must have looked skeptical, because she shrugged, "I don't plan much these days. I just…do things."

"Do you live here by yourself?" I asked, mainly to know if I should be expecting more company.

"Yep." I waited a beat or two for her to elaborate. She didn't. I could've swore something akin to pain flashed across her eyes, but it might just have been a trick of the light.

"Why?" I asked before I could stop myself. My curiosity was piqued by this enigma of a woman, even though I really should not linger any longer than I have already.

"Why am I here or why am I by myself?" Lucy answered with a question of her own. She had a bemused look on her face.

"Either…both, I guess."

"Let's see. I'm here because it's one of the only apartments in this building with running water, and I'm by myself because no one will put up with a smoker." By the sarcastic tone of her voice, I knew she was being cheeky on purpose. Lucy took a slow drag and expertly blew out perfect smoke rings. She watched them float away with seemingly rapt attention. I took it to mean she didn't plan on elaborating any further.

"Er…okay. Well, thanks again, but I got to get going." I started getting off the couch.

"Where you off to?" Lucy said conversationally through another puff of smoke.

"That's personal," I snapped a bit more defensively than I intended.

"Whoa, no need to go all feral on me, sister. I'm just asking to see if I can offer you directions. It's not that easy getting around if you are not from around here."

"Sorry, I don't mean to sound ungrateful."

"Nah, don't worry about it. If I took a dunk in that water I probably be cranky, too," Lucy said in that upbeat tone of hers.

I mulled over Lucy's offer. I really didn't know anybody else here and it would be hard to get in touch with Jasper. Who knew if Delphi or Felix might have him watched to see if I contact him again?

"Actually, Lucy, I could use some help, that is…if you are still offering?" I said tentatively.

"I'm all ears, sister. Well…I've been told I'm all hands, too." Lucy flashed a sardonic grin and lay back on the couch.

"I need to reach a friend of mine. Could you call him and relay a message for me?" I had Jasper's private number, but didn't want to risk contacting him on it in case it was being bugged.

"You want me to call someone you know and pass a message." Lucy repeated. "Is there a particular reason you can't talk to him yourself?"

"I rather not say." I didn't want to lie to Lucy after all she's done for me. Besides, I was a terrible liar.

"Ooh, mysterious," Lucy rubbed her hands together conspiratorially. "Tell you what, you give me the message now and I'll decide whether I want to do this or not."

"Okay, it's a deal." I took a second to think through what I wanted to say. It had to be something that would be meaningless to anyone else with the exception of Jasper and I. I thought back to our shared childhood and searched my newly restored memories.

"I need you call Command Central in Chicago and tell them you need to speak with Prior Jasper of the North American Legion, fifth cohort. Once you reach him, give him this message. 'Fatty Patty's yard got flooded in the rain storm. You should go make sure the daffodils are still alright.'"

Lucy was giving me a confused look, so I was satisfied the message was sufficiently cryptic for any potential eavesdroppers.

"And who should I say the message is from, should this soldier boy asks me?"

"Tell him it's from a Southern belle."

"That's it?" Lucy tilted her head and watched me appraisingly.

"Yes. Will you do it?" I asked hopefully.

"Seems straightforward enough. I'll help you out." The grin was back on her face.

"Thank you, thank you so much," I said with relief. I was afraid that Lucy would ask me too many questions that I couldn't answer. I thought hard about what I could offer as a reward. "Um…I have money. I can't get to it right now, but -"

She stopped me with a raised hand. "I don't need money. And it's not like you are asking me to storm Volterra or anything." She snickered.

"Then I guess I'll just owe you one," I smiled at her.

"Well then, I better take care of this before I forget," she chuckled at her own joke, considering all vampires had photographic memories. She got up and walked toward her dresser, stripping out of her dirty and blood stained sweatshirt as she walked. She wasn't wearing anything underneath. Apparently Lucy didn't believe in modesty, either.

I quickly turned away to give her some privacy, but I did notice two things. One, Lucy was in extremely good shape. And two, she could give Jasper a run for his money in the amount of scars decorating her body.

There were only two things that could leave a permanent mark on one of us, vampiric bites and fire. Jasper's body had been covered in the former. I recalled seeing the scars on his naked body as we laid beneath the stars, like a road map of pain. I had been so distraught that Jasper had to calm me with his powers, telling me that each mark just meant he survived long enough to find me again. Yet, even his war wounds paled in comparison to the mountain of burn scars distorting Lucy's pale skin. They covered her entire back, starting from her shoulder blades and disappearing into her pants. They stretched across the underside of her arms and ended just above her elbows. I couldn't even begin to imagine the kind of pain that type of injury must have caused. What happened to her?

Lucy didn't comment on her scars, so I figured it was not a topic she wanted to discuss. I held back my questions, feeling once again that it wasn't my place to ask what might be a sensitive subject to her. She threw on a fresh shirt, this time a bright orange button down, then started rummaging her messy closet for a coat. I finally put two and two together.

"You don't have a phone here?" I asked, bewildered. _Who lived without a phone these days?_

"There are no land lines or cellphone towers working around these parts. I got a mobile phone, but I have to get closer to Manhattan to use it," Lucy explained. She pulled out another long trench coat, similar to the one she wore when she found me.

"Humans around here are...uneasy with our kind, so I suggest hanging out in my place until I get back. Shouldn't take too long. I'll tell you how your soldier friend responds." And with that, she ambled out the front door.

I sat down on the couch and, lacking anything better to do, surveyed my surroundings again. I was put off by how messy the place was. I just couldn't believe one of us could live like such a slob. I decided to pass the time by helping Lucy tidy up the place, if not for any other reason besides my own peace of mind. I picked up all the books and magazines spewed all over and rearranged them on the cluttered bookcase. I dusted the curtains and wiped all the windows. Finally I went around to gather all the discarded clothing and placed them in the hamper.

Under one particularly large pile I discovered a wooden chest. By the age of the wood, I could tell it was very old. The obvious quality of the chest made it stand out from the rest of the run down room. There was no lock on it, so I opened it to check for storage space for some of the shoes I found thrown under the bed. My eyes widen with shock at what I found neatly folded within.

Unsure if I could trust my own eyes, I reached in with unsteady hands to pull out the fabric within. There was no mistaking the feel of the material, the quality of the stitching. I knew it well from wearing a similar cloak for many years as an Oracle. Of course, mine was blue, and this one was dark purple.

It was a Praetorian cloak.

"Well, well," I spun around at the voice, still clutching the cloak in my hands. Lucy was leaning against the door frame, that ever present playful smirk on her face. "Looks like someone's been a naughty girl."


	29. The Praetorian

**A/N: **In case there were any fears about my long absence, I have not abandoned this story. It was just a case of writer's block. This is a bit of a transitional chapter, so not much action, I'm afraid.

As usual, I thank **amymorgan **for editing the chapter.

I like to take a moment to discuss something unrelated to this story. I recently discovered a case of plagiarism where a person copied an author's story word for word and posted as her own. I contacted the author, who reached out to the person to ask her to take the story down. But so far that person has refused, even after being informed that she has been reported to the ffnet admins. I hope everyone can support the author and ask the plagiarist to do the right thing.

The original story is "An Untitled Continuation of the Twilight Saga" by **gothicfictionfan**. The reposted copy is "Life after breaking dawn" by **aashi16**. We are all here to share our ideas, not to steal them from other people.

* * *

Chapter 28 - The Praetorian

"You know, you try to be a good host. And what happens? People take advantage of your hospitality," Lucy mused rhetorically.

I stood rooted to my spot by the wooden chest, my body tensed for anything. I ran through possible escape scenarios in my mind, plotting and dismissing moves and counter moves rapidly in case Lucy tried to stop me. To my surprise, she was no longer paying any attention to me. Instead, Lucy surveyed the room with a feigned look of annoyance on her face.

"Great, now I'll never find anything around here. Ever hear of the term, 'controlled chaos?'" She gave me a pointed look. "And I had everything just the way I liked it too," she muttered under her breath.

"E-excuse me?" I stuttered, still clutching the dark purple cloak tight in my fists. Of all the things I expected her to say, that certainly wasn't where I thought the conversation was heading. What was she going on about?

"My apartment?" Lucy stated, looking at me expectantly. Obviously not satisfied with my reaction, she continued "You know, the place I live? I was just commenting about the mess that a certain guest of mine just made."

"What?" I still wasn't following, my mind trying to reconcile the bewildering woman in front of me with my image of the ominous Praetorian Guard, protectors of the Triumvirate, and utterly failing in my attempt. What was a Praetorian doing way out here in the slums of New York?

"Did you drink in too much of the Hudson coming in?" Lucy raised one eyebrow. "Fine, I'll spell it out, sister. I said you could hangout here, I didn't give you permission to rearrange all of my stuff."

When the nature of her complaint finally registered, my indignation momentarily overtook my fear. "Hey! I just did you a favor. How anyone could be comfortable living in a sty is beyond me," I huffed.

"Oink, oink," Lucy shot back smugly. I was about to argue back when I realized the absurdity of this discussion. I couldn't believe someone of her stature could be so immature!

"You're Praetorian," I said accusingly, growing bold in my aggravated state.

"I'm more of a Hungarian actually, on my human mother's side," Lucy deadpanned. I knew her tone well enough now to know she was making fun of me.

"This stitching and cloth are only found in Volturi cloaks," I said with more bravado than I felt, waving the cloak to emphasize my point, "Who _are _you?"

"Just a ronin," Lucy answered whimsically, "a masterless vagabond looks for some purpose to her life." She paused for a second and appeared to be in deep thought. "Ooh, that was good, maybe I should write a book."

Great, I was trapped in a room with a possibly unstable Praetorian who fancied herself a comedian. How did I get myself into this mess?

I started to slowly edge toward the window, hoping to catch Lucy off guard by jumping through it. Maybe the element of surprise will give me a chance to make my getaway.

"I hope you aren't thinking of ruining my window, are you?" Lucy said lightly. She shuffled over to the bed and plopped down bonelessly. She threw one arm across her eyes. "I hate to have to deal with a hole in the wall when it rains or snows here. It's New York in case you haven't noticed."

I froze, uncertain about my next move. Obviously my plan wouldn't work if she anticipated it. My eyes now darted to the door.

"Never seen anyone that jumpy over a piece of cloth before, sister. You running from something?"

I couldn't tell by her tone whether she was fishing for information or taunting me. I stayed quiet and kept my eyes on the door.

"Hey, if you want to leave, go right ahead. I'm not going to stop you. I just thought you wanted to hear what your soldier boy said first," Lucy said without looking at me.

She dangled the perfect bait in front of me. I was completely torn by indecision. Could I trust anything she said? Was it just a trap?

Lucy didn't move from her spot at the bed and kept her arm on her face. "You know," she said casually, "it just occurred to me. If I _was _a Praetorian like you say, I wouldn't really need any elaborate traps if I wanted to do something to you. I mean, aren't Praetorians suppose to be unstoppable and shit?"

She was right, of course. I wasn't much of a fighter, even with all the skills Carlisle taught me. Lucy certainly had plenty of chances since we met to capture me if that was her intention.

Lucy blindly reached her free hand into her pocket and pulled out her pack of cigarettes. She expertly dragged one out from the pack with her teeth without looking. Astonishingly, the end of the cigarette glowed reddish orange as she took a puff without using any lighters or matches. I gasped when I realized that with such a simple act, she was offering a display of her power.

If Lucy's power was what I thought it was, then there was no doubt she deserved the svelte cloak in my hands. Markum had been well versed with the history of the Praetorians. He once told me elementals were always admitted into their prestigious ranks because of how uncommon and powerful they were.

"You're pyrokinetic," I said in a slightly awed voice. I suddenly felt a great deal of sympathy for this woman. Pyrokinesis was one of the most feared and tragic talents known among our kind. The reason for our aversion was quite obvious, as fire was the only thing that could destroy us completely. Fortunately for the rest of us, but unfortunate for those who manifested the talent, it was impossible to control, much like the Sight used to be for Oracles. To lose control meant paying the ultimate price, death by self-immolation. I could not imagine a more horrific way to die. For that reason, Fire elementals were also the rarest of us. Those who manifested simply never lived for very long afterward.

"Now now, no need for name calling," Lucy joked lamely. And just like that, I was getting annoyed again. She lifted her arm slightly to uncover one eye so she could look at me. "You know, if you keep frowning like that, you're going to get premature wrinkles."

"Just be straight with me, that's all I ask." I walked over and sat down next to her. I didn't want to keep up the pretense any longer. I gently laid the cloak by her. "Is this yours?"

Lucy covered her eyes again. She took another puff before answering, "Not by choice."

There was that slight flicker of pain again when she spoke. I was sure of it this time, though I couldn't imagine why. Praetorians could do anything they wanted, _be _with anyone they wanted. I could only dream of that type of freedom.

"Tell me a story, Alice," I flinched when she used my real name. There's no doubt now, she _knew. _

Lucy went on as if nothing has changed. "Tell me a story of why a woman would go swimming across the Atlantic only to deliver a cryptic message to some soldier stationed out West."

"H-how did you know?" My voice was a bare whisper.

"You're a popular girl, Al. There were bulletins with your picture posted all over the guard stations at the bridge check point."

"Oh no!" I dropped my head into my hands. Lucy dropped her arm to train her eyes on me.

"Relax, worry wort. I didn't say anything. I just made the call and gave your boy the message."

I gave her a dubious look. She returned it with an offended look of her own.

"What! It's true! Hey, what's the world coming to if you can't trust the word of a random stranger you just met a few hours ago by complete chance?" she offered sarcastically. "Let's just say that when I saw it was that bitch Delphi who put out the order, I was willing to give you the benefit of the doubt."

She held my gaze. "You know, flies might fly into your mouth if you keep it open like that."

I snapped my jaws shut with an audible click. As much as I resented Delphi at the moment, it was still such a shock to hear Lucy casually insult her like that.

"So how 'bout that story? If it's entertaining enough I might be willing to do more to help you out." Lucy stretched out more fully on the bed so she was looking up at the ceiling.

"How do I know I can trust anything you say? How do I know this isn't some trick to keep me here while you have people surround the place and cut off my escape routes?" I knew I was being obstinate, since Lucy's earlier comments about not needing backup made sense, but I didn't care. Something about this woman just made me naturally want to argue with her.

"You drive a hard bargain there, Al." I grimaced at hearing her use of that nickname again. I really didn't like it...too masculine for my tastes. "All right, how about I go first? Then you can decide if my story is worth a the price of admission."

"Fine. I'll think about it."

"Good enough." Lucy brought the cigarette to her lips for a long puff. The embers glowed bright before turning to ash to fall off the tip, resting on Lucy's shirt and leaving little black marks. She took no notice or just didn't care, and expelled the smoke from her lungs slowly.

"You know, this used to be my apartment. I mean, from before, when I was human." I knew I had another shocked look on my face, but I couldn't help it. Lucy seemed to be especially good at doing and saying the unexpected.

"My husband and I saved for a whole year for the down payment. That's a whole year of not going out, bring lunch to work, cutting coupons. And we had enough saved, we found this place." Lucy's eyes shifted away from the ceiling and roamed across the room.

"It wasn't perfect. The radiator was too loud. The kitchen was too small. But it was in our price range at the location we wanted. And by then we definitely needed the extra room." She moved her right hand to her middle, stroking her stomach absently in a circular pattern. My eyes grew impossibly wider as I grasped what she was telling me, but I stayed silent to let her continue. If I thought I had trouble picturing Lucy as a Praetorian, it was nothing compared to trying to see her as a mother.

"Eleanor was slightly underweight when she was born. Five pounds and eight ounces. She had her father's eyes and my nose. The moment I laid eyes on her, I knew I would do anything for her. She was the most perfect thing I've ever seen." Lucy's voice had taken on a more mature quality, and her ever present irreverent smirk seem to fall away into a genuine smile. The transformation was frankly startling to witness.

"The first couple of years were probably the most hectic of my life, between working and taking care of Ellie. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't have traded it for anything. But I was definitely ready for a break. So when Chris said his aunt and cousins wanted us to visit them in Italy, I was ecstatic. Like me, Chris's parents had passed when he was young, so I didn't meet many of his relatives until our wedding. I was surprised by their generous offer to put us up, since Chris didn't stay in touch with them all that often," Lucy snorted. "Should've known there was no such thing as a free lunch."

"When we arrived, the city was so beautiful that I was surprised I've never heard of it before. I remember joking with Chris that Volterra must have been the best kept secret in all of Italy. His aunt had a beautiful house overlooking the Palazzo dei Priori. I loved strolling through the winding streets or just relaxing by the huge fountain in the plaza. The only thing strange was the way people seemed to be observing me when I look out of the corner of my eye. I just dismissed it up as a cultural thing."

"Ellie loved that fountain. She was mesmerized by it. She would just sit quietly in my lap and stare at it whenever we went there. If you knew Ellie, you would know that getting her to stay still and quiet for any period of time was a miracle."

Her features darkened. "Before we were scheduled to fly back, Chris said a friend of the family, a tour guide, offered to provide a private tour of the city. At first, it was a wonderful. The guide was charming and knowledgeable, with a great flair for story telling. I was so caught up with everything she was saying, I didn't ever notice that the streets she was leading us down were getting less and less populated."

"Ellie knew something was off though. I don't know how, but she knew. She started fussing and tugging at me. I thought she was just getting bored and scolded her for throwing a tantrum. She stayed quiet after that, but wanted her father to carry her. That was the last time I got to hold her."

"Before we knew it, we were indoors viewing the Etruscan architecture, getting deeper and deeper into the bowels of the city. That's when they came out of the shadows. I never saw or heard them coming until a pair of arms were snaked tightly around my neck and waist, cutting off my air. I tried clawing and biting, but it was like trying to pry open solid stone. Last thing I remember was the sounds of my husband shouting and my daughter crying before I blacked out."

At some point I realized that I had placed my hand over my mouth. I slowly lowered it back onto the bed.

"When I woke up, I was in a windowless concrete room, completely naked. Two people came in, the light from the open door helped me determine that they were both women. They wore identical robes, except one was blue and one was purple. Blue told me that she had been waiting for my arrival for quite some time, that she foresaw it in a vision. She told me that from now on, I would serve Purple and through her, something called the Triumvirate. At the time, I thought she was bat shit crazy and tried running past them. Well, that didn't quite work." Lucy paused for another drag, then studied the cigarette in her hand.

"It felt like bouncing off a glass wall. Of course, now I know Renata was taking it easy on me, so I didn't hurt myself too badly. Hey, did you know she could make that shield of hers feel like anything she wants? One minute you could feel like you're being smothered by jello, and in another you would think it was molten lead. She likes to experiment, keep it fresh. One time, I could've sworn I was being encased in red velvet cake. True story." Lucy gave herself a visible shake. "Sorry, got distracted. Now where was I? Oh yes."

She propped herself up slightly on her elbows and supported her head in her hand.

"So Blue continued her crazy story about how she saw two outcomes, and that it was up to me to decide which future came true. Door number one, I succumb to my power and die in a fiery explosion. Door number two, I master the fire and become the first Praetorian pyrokinetic in over three hundred years. Naturally, I told them to go fuck themselves and demanded to see my family. She told me that their fate was tied to mine, that I would choose whether they lived or died. So I chose, because there really wasn't a choice at all."

I could tell what came next, as Lucy took a deep breath to steel herself to relive the memory. "It fucking hurt. It felt like I was roasting alive, only death wouldn't come. The only thing I could do was focus on Eleanor's face, remembering her smile as I held her in my arms. I think that's the reason why my human memories were completely intact when I came out the other side, at least, when it comes to anything related to my daughter."

"Just when I thought it was all over, the fire came again. But this time it was different, worse. This time, I could feel my flesh cooking and the entire room shimmered with heat. I think that's why they kept me in the room, to contain the damage if it didn't work out. I knew I was dying, really dying. The pain was so bad that I wanted to, but then I would think about Ellie. I had to survive, for her. That's what got me through it."

"After the change, they came again. Purple and Blue. They brought...food...with them. I did...what came naturally. And when I was done, I knew I could never face my husband or daughter again."

Lucy stopped there and started on her cigarette again. I sat patiently, not wanting to rush her with any questions. She smoked until only the filter remained, then she chucked it into a random corner of the room. I followed the trajectory of the filter and made a note to pick it up later. She continued.

"That was fifteen years ago. My deal with the Guard was simple, I would do what they say as long as they left my family alone. Even though I had the power then, I couldn't protect them with my newborn bloodlust. They sold Chris some bullshit about being attacked by muggers and that I didn't survive the attack. They probably had one of the mind fuckers in the room or something, because he bought it and took Ellie back home. He mourned me, of course. But human memories fade with time. Chris eventually moved on, got remarried. I'm buried in the Calvary Cemetery just off the BQE. Sometimes I go visit myself up there to keep myself company."

"So did you ever tried to see your daughter after? I mean, it looks like you have great control now. And it's not like we have to keep ourselves hidden from the world anymore."

"And that's the punch line, Alice, to the cruel joke that is my fucking existence." Lucy had that sardonic grin back on her face. Now, though, I thought it resembled a grimace more than a smile. "Have you ever heard of La Tua Cantante?"

"Singers? Sure."

"Well, evidently my daughter is mine." I couldn't stop the audible gasp from escaping between my lips. I have never had the experience myself, but have heard first hand accounts of encounters with singers. They never ended well for the humans involved. I began to dread what Lucy's tale was about to reveal.

She pulled out another cigarette and crushed the empty pack in her hand. "Having this position was not without some benefits. I learned about the impending war months ahead of time. After getting permission, I sought Chris out while he was alone and told him the truth. Much as I despised the place, I thought Volterra was the only city where I could be sure they stayed safe once the fighting broke out. It wasn't easy, but I convinced him to seek shelter in Volterra for the family. I guess a visit from his undead ex-wife made an end of the world story sound much more believable."

Lucy gave a derisive snort, a surprising sound for a vampire. "Fucked up, isn't it? I spent years fighting to keep the Volturi away from my daughter. And I end up bring her right back to their doorstep." I didn't miss her exclusion of herself from the Volturi. She continued.

"We agreed that we would keep my existence a secret from his family for as long as possible. His wife was pregnant with their second child, and didn't need the extra stress of knowing her husband's ex was a blood sucking fiend who can start fires with her mind. And to be honest, I wasn't ready to face Ellie yet. I think I was afraid she would hate me for abandoning her. Still, it didn't stop me from seeking her out once they were settled in the city. I didn't even plan on talking to her. I just wanted to see her with my own eyes, you know."

Lucy's eyes rolled back and she inhaled deeply. "The scent...it was...I don't even have the words. It was like the world faded away and all I could see, hear, and crave was blood. Luckily, Renata was with me that day and was quick to react. She threw her shield around me before I could get more than two or three steps. She managed to drag me back underground and keep in me stasis until the delirium wore off."

"Once I figured out what was the matter with me, I knew it was too dangerous for Ellie if I was in the same city. So I decided to come back here. I feel connected to this place. Last place where I remember being remotely happy."

Lucy sat up and swung her feet off the edge of the bed. She moved over until our shoulders and thighs were touching. "So that's pretty much it in a nut shell. I'm taking an unofficial sabbatical. My power is not suited for the kind of war they need to fight now anyway."

I moved over to put some space between us. "And they just let you leave? Why would they do that?"

Lucy cocked her head to examine me. "How much do you know about the Praetorian Induction Ceremony?"

I shrugged. "Not much."

"Well, I can't tell you much, because I would be violating the Tenet of Secrecy. At the ceremony, each new inductee swears to uphold the Praetorian Tenets. The Tenets are just a bunch of fancy words about obedience and loyalty, kind of like a wedding vow. Let's just say that through the ceremony, we are...compelled to stay true to the Tenets." Her words came slowly and strained, as if it took her a great effort to get them out.

I scowled at her cryptic words. What did she mean by _compelled_?

"Luckily, the Tenets are broadly defined. The Triumvirate wanted independent thinkers as their protectors, not mindless drones. They needed guards that could take initiative and not just sit around waiting for orders." Apparently this subject was safer, as it was easier for her to speak now.

"I was never good at the Tenet of Protection. I was more of an attack dog. They just pointed me at something they wanted dead and I made it happen. I don't need to be in Volterra to do that. Besides, they know I would never do anything that would put Ellie in danger."

I cocked my head. "So what's changed? Wouldn't you be risking your daughter still if you helped me?"

Lucy held up her index finger and waggled it at me. "Now you're jumping the gun, sister. I said I wanted to hear your story, and I might help you out more. Never made that promise."

"And you're avoiding the question," I pressed.

"Hmm...direct. I like that. Knew you had it in you," Lucy smiled more genuinely. "Nothing's changed. I _am _compelled to uphold the Tenets. But nothing in them said I had to enforce the orders of the Volturi Legates. I outrank them in case you haven't noticed. Renata's not going to give a shit if I piss off one of the Legates just so long as I don't do anything to compromise the Triumvirate or the Praetorians in some way. And I'm not going to pass up a chance to give that Oracle bitch a little grief."

Curiosity finally got the better of me. "Why do you hate Delphi so much?"

"Future is not set in stone, sister. Just because Oracles see what could be does not mean they know what will be. She had a choice, and she chose to take my little girl from me. That's not something I'm going to forget or forgive any time soon," Lucy said with a slightly murderous glint in her eye. I thought better than to stoke her anger with any other questions. We sat there awkwardly in silence while Lucy smoked. By the jerkiness of her actions, it was obvious she was trying to calm herself down.

Little by little, her movement became more relaxed and natural. She nudged me with her shoulder. "So? I showed you mine. You gonna show me yours?" She snickered a bit at that, no trace of her anger seemed to remain.

I pursed my lips as I took in the woman sitting beside me. Even after that story, I wasn't sure I could completely trust her. She seemed to go through emotions like I go through clothes, shedding one and putting on another with little warning. Then again, she did offer an enticing opportunity. A Praetorian with a grudge against Delphi might be just the ally I need to get me back into Jasper's arms.

I made my decision and gave Lucy the tiniest nod. She smirked triumphantly and turned her whole body to face me, crossing her legs and leaning forward in anticipation.

"Well then, by all means, begin when ready."


	30. Conflict

**A/N**: A return to Bella's point of view. Recapturing her voice after so long was a lot of fun, like visiting an old friend you haven't seen in a while.

I thank **amymorgan **as always for taking the time to beta my work. Also as a happy update on my last note, the plagiarized story I mentioned before has been removed from the site.

* * *

Chapter 29 – Conflict

I threw down the backpack with a grunt, resisting the urge to give it a good swift kick. While the pack was not particularly heavy, it weighed just enough to screw with my already precarious sense of balance. I finally caved and put on the elbow and kneepads I brought along to keep from getting any more scraps when I inevitably tripped and fell. They made me look ridiculous, but it was better than leaving a blood scent for vampires to track.

The terrain was getting rougher, and I was not used to hiking in the thinner air at this altitude. I thought of myself as being in pretty decent shape, but the bottom line was that I joined the Air Force, not the Marines. What made it worse was the fact that the guys always looked as fresh at the end of the day as when we started in the mornings. Still, I thought I was holding up pretty well considering the nature of my present company.

I removed the water bottle from the pack and took a deep grateful swig. The cool mountain spring water tasted like sweet nectar going down my parched throat. Feeling slightly better, I looked for a place to set up my tent for the night. As much as I loathed the rocky landscape, it did offer some effective cover at night to keep our camp relatively hidden. Still, it was yet another thing I secretly envied about Edward, Jake, and Seth. They didn't need to worry about a little thing like hypothermia when they settled in for the night. And in the case of Edward, he didn't need to rest at all.

Both Edward and Jake had been making repeated offers to carry me, and they were starting to get on my nerves. They meant well, but I know deep down they just thought I was some weak little girl who couldn't carry her own weight. They tried to be subtle about it, but I saw enough of that male protector crap during basic training to recognize the attitude. Besides, it wasn't exactly comfortable riding on a giant wolf's bare back. My backside and thighs were sore for days after that initial ride into the Quileute camp. I couldn't maintain my balance and had to hold on way too tight. I couldn't help myself; I just wasn't cut out to be a cowgirl.

And with Edward, the problem wasn't discomfort. If anything, the problem was that I was _too_ comfortable. Sometimes I still had dreams about being strapped against his back, feeling the powerful rippling of his muscles against my body as the world blurred around us. And his scent…the sweet dewy smell of freshly cut grass in spring time. Edward just confused the shit out of me when I get too close, so the more distance I put in between us, the better.

I really thought I had him figured out after the hospital. Of course he seemed so selfless and caring, it was an act to earn my trust so I would divulge military secrets. Of course I was so comfortable with him. As an Inquisitor, he must be trained to establish rapport with the prisoners.

Yet, the more I was with him, the less confident I became in my convictions. It wasn't even anything he did or said. Just his very presence was chipping away at my beliefs, made me ask questions that I didn't know how to answer. Why would he continue the charade now that I knew the truth of what he was? Why would he insist on following me further and further away from vampiric territory, when I repeatedly said I couldn't guarantee his safety if we reconnected with the military? Did the man have a death wish? It just didn't make any sense.

And that was another source of frustration for me. Why did I care about Edward's safety and welfare anyway? He's the enemy. Still, when facing down the pack of hostile wolves threatening to tear him apart, my first instinct was to protect him. Even now, there was a part of myself that dreaded what will happen to him when we made it back to Forks. What the hell was wrong with me?

It was both better and worse during our stay with the Quileutes. Pouring over intel with Jake was a welcome distraction away from Edward. I was sure that without his ever constant presence by my side, I could clear my head and sever whatever hold he seemed to have on me. But that was not what happened at all. Watching Edward spend his days taking care of patients, helping out with the pack, I could no longer deny the fact that Edward genuinely cared about people. The cynic in me still cautioned that he was doing this for his own survival, but that voice grew smaller and smaller with each passing day.

And the way he looked when I told him about Tanya and his family, I have never seen him look so…human. I tried to quash away this swell of empathy I had for his pain, but it was like fighting gravity. I thought back to the devastated look on my father's face when we lost mom, and suppressed this incredibly confusing need to comfort him in some way. It was completely ridiculous. Thankfully, we didn't run into each other too often after that.

But my brain would not leave this nagging feeling alone. It was a puzzle to be solved, an itch to be scratched. Why did I feel so connected to Edward Cullen? A horrible thought came to me one night while I drifted along the edge of the waking and dreaming world.

Was I...falling in love?

The realization startled me awake and kept me up all night. The symptoms certainly all fit, and as much as I tried to dismiss the idea, I found myself returning to it again and again. I began revisiting all the different moments I shared with Edward in our time together, trying to understand how this could have happened. And that's when I came to a second terrifying conclusion.

Edward had feelings for me too.

In hindsight, that seemed glaringly obvious. Back at the hospital, it was there through the tender touches, the engaging conversations, and the comfortable silences. And then in the aftermath of the disastrous interview, it was there through his sheer pigheadedness to stay by my side. I realized that while Edward was always courteous and polite when speaking with people, there was a gleam in his amber eyes that was reserved only for me. Frankly, the idea of a mutual attraction scared the shit out of me. Was I losing my edge? Was I coming down with some twisted version of Stockholm Syndrome?

And when did I start thinking the word "gleam" was an acceptable way to describe someone's eyes outside of romance novels?

I don't know exactly why I confronted him that night over the campfire. Maybe I was sick and tired of feeling so confused and conflicted emotionally on top of being physically exhausted. Maybe I was hoping that by saying the words, I could exorcise these unnatural thoughts from my head.

Or maybe I still held on to the slim hope that I completely misread the situation and Edward would think I was totally insane and then we would have a good laugh at how ridiculous my thoughts were and we could go back to simpler times when I just had to worry about being captured, tortured, and killed.

But then again, I should know by now that Edward never did what I expected. While he didn't exactly shout his feelings from the mountain tops, the look in his eyes was all the confirmation I needed of his feelings.

I panicked.

I think that's the main reason why I reacted as badly as I did. It was like my brain had no filter, and all these words spewed out of me before I could control myself. And then the confrontation quickly spun out of control. Frustration turned to fear. Fear turned to anger. And in the heat of the moment I practically dared Edward to say something he couldn't take back, something I was not ready to hear. Luckily, my sanity returned in the nick of time and I managed to put the breaks on the whole disastrous conversation before any more damage was done.

In a way, while I was still extremely annoyed at Jake's reckless decision to follow us _and_ dragging Seth along, I was also secretly relieved to have them here to act as a barrier between Edward and me. Perhaps I shouldn't have been as surprised. Jake had a talent for anticipating what I need versus what I want, especially when the two seemed to be in contradiction with each other. That's what made him such a great help back at the camp. That's what made him a great friend, as well.

I knew Jake harbored a small crush when we first met. It was fairly harmless and I had plenty of experience dealing with it back at the base. It's the attraction of my carefully crafted image in the media. Once he actually got to know me, I knew those feelings would pass, and they did, mostly. Pretty soon we fell into an easy going familiarity that was similar to the camaraderie I shared with my squad mates. There was some general good nature teasing, but always with underlying respect for unspoken boundaries. It was refreshing to just have normal conversations with someone without being confused all the time.

My squadron. With all the craziness it had been a while since I thought about them. I wondered how they were all doing. We had been understrength before I left on the mission, down to just three flights due to losses in recent combat. There was Eric Yorkie and his CSO, Tyler Crowley. Physically, they were worlds apart. Eric looked like he could barely clear the physicals while Tyler looked like a decathlete. Yet they somehow shared a similar personality that made them work well as a team. Unfortunately, that personality happened to be a very immature one. Then again, they have saved my ass more times than I could count, and I did the same for them. There were few I trusted more to watch my back than those two goofballs.

There was Elodie Broussard, our French import, and her CSO, Jonah Lewis. Elodie was a combat pilot with the French Armee de l'Air. She had been visiting her boyfriend in the US when the war started and got stranded when travel became restricted. We were desperate for pilots those early days, and the decision was made to integrate as many experienced military personnel into our command as we could, regardless of nationality. Somehow Elodie ended up in my unit. Back in her country, Elodie had just been promoted to the rank of commandant, so at first I thought she would take offense at taking orders from an American captain. Luckily, we just clicked right from the start. I eventually made her my XO given her level of command experience and we kept each other in check ever since.

Jonah was paired up with Elodie for the simple reason that he was fluent in French and back then we needed someone to quickly get her up to speed on our military protocols. Elodie knew some basic English, but not enough to keep up in mission briefing sessions. Jonah had a cool deliberate mind compared to Elodie's decidedly more hot blooded temperament. It wasn't uncommon to walk in on the two of them bickering, if you could call it that. Usually it involved Elodie shouting what were no doubt colorful insults in French while Jonah stood silently with a stony face, interjecting a word for every ten she spoke. Yet, despite the public clashes, neither of them has ever approached me for transfer requests. I thought they secretly enjoyed each other's company, although they probably would never admit to any such thing.

Edward came up and placed the larger pack down on the ground. I took off the protective pads and crouched down to dig out the camping gear, stifling a groan from my aching muscles. Idly, I thought one of Edward's massage therapy sessions would feel wonderful right about now. I viciously shook my head to dispel those dangerous thoughts from progressing any further.

"You okay?"

I looked into the concerned eyes of the man I was just thinking about, immensely glad that I was apparently exempted from his mind reading abilities. Luckily, my cheeks were now constantly rose red in the cold climate, so there was no danger of a telltale blush from breaking out. I slowly removed the ribbon securing my ponytail and shook out my hair, using it as a curtain to hide my expression.

"Yeah." I tried to keep the syllables in the single digits when I talked to Edward, less risky that way.

"Okay, rock-paper-scissors?" Jake came bouncing in while rubbing his hands in anticipation, excited to start our little ritual in the evenings. I had packed a few Hershey's bars in the gear. The winner would determine who got a piece of the chocolate after dinner. I swept my hair out of the way to glare at him.

"I still don't know why I agreed to this. It's my chocolate. Don't you know that possession is nine-tenths of the law?" I made the same argument nearly every night even though I didn't care all that much. Still, it was the principle of the thing.

"Because you are a warm, loving, kind, and generous goddess who take pity on us lowly mortals?" Jake laid it on thick. I just rolled my eyes.

"Sure, sure." I said sarcastically, borrowing a phrase he liked to use way too often. "Anyway, we can't start yet. Seth's still talking to the pack right?"

Jake and Seth were taking turns to stay in touch with the wolf pack. Every night they would change and open themselves up to the link, staying just long enough to let the others know they were alright. I could tell from the looks on their faces each time they change back that those conversations were less than pleasant.

Seth had been particularly distressed one night to learn that Leah did not return from a scheduled supply run. They could still sense her in the link, so they knew she was alive and well, but she was keeping her conscious mind hidden. Jake said that they could consciously choose how much they shared through their connection. He tried to explain it like a phone call. You knew the call connected and someone was on the other end, they just weren't talking back.

Hearing Seth's footsteps, I commented without looking. "Jake here, is anxious to lose, Seth. You ready?" When I didn't get a response, I looked up to see what was the matter.

Seth looked pale and shaken, like he was getting ready to bolt at any second.

"What's wrong?" I asked, the question sounding more like a command out of instinct.

Seth seemed to snap out of it at my tone. He cleared his throat. "Um…Leah joined us in the link when I spoke with Sam. She's…um, well, she's been tracking us. And, she's going to be here by morning."

"What…how…" I didn't know which question I wanted to ask first. This was getting ridiculous. We are not some sort of tour group where people can come and go as they please.

"I don't know, she wouldn't tell me or Sam." Seth ran a hand through his dark hair. "She just said that she knows where I am and that if I knew what was good for me, I would wait for her to get here."

"Well, that means she is still a long ways away. If we don't camp tonight, maybe we can lose her somehow," Jake offered.

"What! No way, man. I'm not letting my sister wander out here by herself," Seth said, horrified.

"Hey, it's her decision to chase after us, let her deal with it," Jake snorted, folding his arms in front of his chest. I could see Seth visibly bristle, and decided to step in before this got too ugly.

"All right, what's done is done. We are not going to solve this right now. I don't know about you, but I'm hungry and tired. I'm not about to go stumbling around in the dark." I saw both Edward and Jake opening their mouths so I quickly cut them off. "Let's just rest for the night and sort this out in the morning when she gets here."

I heard grumbled agreements all around and nodded once, bring the discussion to a close for now. Truth be told, I wasn't exactly happy with this turn of events, beyond just security concerns.

Leah and I never got along. I knew she was abrasive and standoffish to pretty much everyone, but she seemed to break out the extra bitchiness just for me. I tried to be sympathetic considering what she went through, but she was really pushing it. I mean, who hasn't lost something in this damn war. The important thing was to focus the blame on those responsible and not take it out on the people who cared about you. I was really afraid that one day I would lose my cool and haul off and smack her scowling face. If that day came, I knew I probably get my ass kicked, or worse. She had both the height and strength advantage, and that was without even considering the supernatural boost. Still, it wasn't in me to back down from a fight just because the odds were against me.

##################

The rest of the night luckily passed much more uneventfully, and I was able to get some decent sleep. Though as per usual recently, I couldn't even escape Edward in my dreams. It was always the same recurring dream, of walking hand in hand with him through a beautiful open meadow, walled off from the world by tall evergreens. The field was covered with bright yellow and purple wild flowers amidst the swaying green grass, giving the impression we were wading through a Monet painting. In the dream, we would stop near the center of the meadow, where Edward would proceed to spin me around in a circle before pulling me close against him. His hands would slip up my arms, never breaking contact until he cupped my face in his warm palms. He would lean in slowly, coming closer and closer until our noses touched and I could see my hooded eyes reflected in his hypnotic amber ones. Closer and closer until I could feel his breath tickling my lips. And then -

I woke to the bright morning sun peeking through seams of the tent. I laid there for a second, just enjoying a lazy moment before I faced the world's problems once more. Alas, the temporary reprieve didn't last very long.

The sounds of an argument snapped me out of my daze. I quickly climbed out of the sleeping bag to put on my clothes. As I dressed, I could hear the angry voices beyond the canvas of the tent.

"Leah, would you calm down! I told you I didn't put Seth up to it."

"Bullshit, Seth wouldn't think of something so fucking stupid. You put ideas in his head. You or the bloodsucker." Even though the word came with Leah's familiar hostility, her voice sounded oddly hoarse.

I felt an irrational anger at her derogatory insult about Edward. I certainly used the term myself when it came to vampires, but I could no longer place Edward in the same category. Man, I must really be getting bad.

"Seth is a big boy. He doesn't need me to make his decisions. I'm sorry he doesn't want to hide behind your skirt for the rest of his life."

The unmistakable sound of flesh hitting flesh had me scrambling out of the tent. Jake was sprawled out on the ground, rubbing his jaw gingerly with his hand. Leah Clearwater was hovering over him with a murderous look on her face. Her fists were clenched tight and a noticeable tremor was running through her body. Her normally athletic frame was thinner than I remembered. There were dark circles under her eyes and she stood with an uncharacteristic hunch, as if it was taking a great deal of effort just to remain standing.

I tried to get closer only to have Edward suddenly appear in front of me, blocking my way. I was caught off guard and ran right into him. He was facing away from me, giving his full attention to the scene in front. His arms were raised as he effectively fenced me off from the others.

"Careful, Bella. She's not thinking straight."

He was concentrating so hard on the situation that he must not have realized how close we were, but I certainly noticed. Even through the layers of clothing, I could feel his arm pressed up against my chest. I know I should move, but my legs apparently did not want to listen to my brain at the moment. A shiver ran up my spine that had nothing to do with the brisk winter morning and I could feel my face warming uncomfortably.

The rush of blood to my face and elevated heart rate must have finally registered with Edward, as his head swung around to look at me over his shoulder. His furrowed brow displayed his confusion at my reaction. I cleared my throat unnecessarily and took a step back, keeping my eyes glued to the fight in the hopes that Edward will redirect his attention.

Jake had gotten up at this point and was glaring at Leah, who was now being physically held back by Seth.

"Jake's telling the truth, Lee. I wanted to help Dr. Cullen and Capt. Swan. I wasn't contributing that much to the pack anyway," he pleaded.

Leah stopped struggling. She pulled back to stare at Seth.

"Seth, I love you, but you can really be dimwitted sometimes. I don't give a damn about the pack. I care about you and mom. Do you know what this is doing to her? Do you care?" she said in a lecturing tone.

Seth let out a groan. "That's not fair, Lee. You know I do. Of course I do. But I'm helping to do something important. Can't you understand that?"

"No, I don't. And whatever you thought, it stops now. Come on, we are heading back." Leah grabbed hold of Seth's wrist and started heading away. Surprisingly, Seth managed to hold his ground.

"No, Lee. I'm not going. You are going to have to tie me up and drag me back."

Leah squinted her eyes, "I can do that." She strained against Seth for a few more moments, then gave up to sit unceremoniously on the ground. She continued to breathe heavily through her mouth. That tremor I noticed from earlier ran through her hands before she closed her fists to steady them. I realized that my assessment had been off. She wasn't shaking from anger. It was exhaustion.

Seth obviously noticed the same thing. He squatted down and put a comforting arm around Leah's shoulders. "You look terrible, Lee. When's the last time you slept?"

Leah gave a humorless chuckle. "Tuesday."

"But that's last night. How did you get here so fast?"

"I meant last week," Leah said dismissively.

"You mean you haven't slept in over a week?!" Seth squeaked. His brow furrowed in a frown.

"You been running through a minefield with no rest? Leah, why are you so damn reckless?" Jake said in an exasperated tone.

"Ain't that just the fucking kettle calling the pot black. You don't get to lecture me on reckless behavior, Jake." Leah glared at him, though it was a much weaker look than the million watt laser beam she could usually shoot at someone.

"Leah, you're clearly suffering from dehydration and exhaustion. You need liquids and rest. This conversation can continue later," Edward chimed in. He was using what I secretly called his doctor voice. I wasn't sure if it was conscious or not, but Edward tended to speak more formally and authoritatively when giving medical advice. Of course, in no way did I find his strong velvety, assertive tone alluring.

Nope. Not at all. Didn't affect me one bit.

Christ, I was so screwed.

"You can keep your advice to yourself, too, vampire boy. I'm fine," Leah said tiredly. It was rather unconvincing, as her eyes were drooping and her shoulders slouched ever lower. I guess whatever kept her going up until now was finally letting up.

"I'm afraid I will have to insist," Edward said calmly. He turned his attention to me. "Bella, I know this will put us a little behind. But Leah really needs to be observed for a while. Are you okay with that?"

I took a deep breath. As much as I was tempted to move on, I couldn't. I gave him a slight nod and then turned to Leah. "I have some water and food in my pack. And if you want you can use my tent."

Seth gave me a grateful smile.

"Don't do me any favors, Swan," Leah hissed.

I sighed heavily. Boy, this trip just gets more fun every fucking day.


	31. Worlds Apart

**A/N:** Just to clarify, the timing of the last three chapters overlap. I thank **amymorgan **for her beta work as always.

* * *

Chapter 30 – Worlds Apart

I stood at attention by the helipad, watching the helicopter lazily approach from the east. The rising sun shimmered dimly as it broke free of the earth, reducing the craft to nothing but a hovering black dot amid the fiery backdrop.

I was very conscious of the two petite women standing with me on the platform. While I towered over them physically in such close proximity, the odd thought occurred to me that each could probably crush me utterly without much effort. It's highly comical how appearances could be so deceiving among our kind. They had both shown up unannounced at the last minute to greet our new arrival.

Maria's presence was at least understandable. She wanted to surprise an old friend that she had not seen in a long time. Normally it was very difficult to ascertain her true emotions, as her long existence instilled an almost permanent state of icy coolness within her. However, a century and a half spent in her company gave me ample time to adjust to her more nuanced reactions, and right now I could tell she felt a real excitement in seeing an old familiar face.

Legate Jane was quite another story altogether. While in some ways she was easier for me to read, knowing her emotions only deepened the mystery of her presence. She held herself with a similar detached aloofness to Maria, but for her it was just a facade. A near perfect one if not for my gift. She was clearly displeased to be here, as I sensed the resentment and frustration boiling beneath the surface. So why did she bother making the trip?

Maria stood silently beside me, her keen eyes tracking the flight as it came closer and closer. While normally I welcomed Maria's cool commanding presence, today was not one of those days.

My mind drifted, as it often did in recent days, to Alice. She had promised to contact me when she settled back in Volterra. When I didn't hear from her as expected, I was nearly out of my mind with worry. I managed to get hold of Rosalie, who said Alice was fine the last time she saw her. Rose made some inquiries on my behalf, but couldn't make any headway before she had to return to the US. The fact that she couldn't find out anything only added to my concern, as she usually had a great nose for sniffing out information.

I was convinced that Alice was in some sort of trouble, and here I was, unable to help her or protect her in any way. In our one night together, I had silently vowed never to let any harm fall on _ma petite_ ever again. And here I was, breaking my own word nearly as soon as I made it. I've never felt so helpless before. I didn't like the feeling.

The loud rhythmic sound of the whirling rotary blades brought me back to my surroundings, and I saw the helicopter was now close enough to begin its descent. The wind generated by the blades whipped my hair in all directions, and I ran one hand up to my forehead to smooth it out of my face. I shifted my attention to Maria, and was startled to see her staring at me out of the corner of her burgundy eyes. Clearly she noticed my moment of absentmindedness, but luckily she decided to stay silent in light of our present company.

The craft touched down expertly on the helipad. We waited while the engines powered down, emitting a prolonged whine as they did so. I followed Maria and Jane silently as we approached the passenger door, which slid open to reveal the man we have all been waiting for.

Praetorian Benjamin stepped off the helicopter and smiled brightly when he recognized Maria. He stood only slightly taller than Maria, with an olive pallor common to those of a Mediterranean heritage. His midnight hair was in a classic roman cut, with short curls framing his cheerful face. Like Legate Jane, Benjamin had a very youthful appearance, seemingly trapped between boyhood and manhood. It was cruel age to be turned, to be old in mind but young in body. I suspect that fueled much of Jane's anger with the world. Yet, there was no trace of disdain or arrogance in Benjamin, as was common among the few centuries-old vampires I've met before.

Benjamin's smile dimmed slightly as he turned his attention to Jane. He didn't seem nearly as enthusiastic to find her here as he did Maria. "Legate Jane, it is quite a surprise to see you. I certainly didn't expect such a high caliber reception."

"You are too humble, Benjamin. You are, after all, the linchpin to our entire battle plan. The Masters appear to have great faith in your powers. I wanted to be here to personally make sure that all your needs were being met." Jane's tone was formal and polite, but her inner resentment flared. I wondered, for one already so powerful, was she still jealous of the power held by others and the influence it granted them?

"Well, I hope I live up to their high expectations. And I'm sure I'll be in quite capable hands during my stay on this continent," Benjamin answered cordially, sounding just a little stilted to be sincere. He then turned his attention to Maria and gave her a slight bow, which I could tell bugged Jane. "It's been far too long, _Hei Xing_."

Maria returned the respectful gesture. "It is I who should be bowing, Benjamin. And please, address me as Maria. I have not gone by _Dark Star _in a long time.'

"Oh, I will try. But that name still suits you so well." Benjamin's smile broadened, prompting Maria to smile back. Their shared history seemed to pass unspoken between them through those smiles. I never seen Maria looking quite so...soft was the only word that seemed to fit.

Sensing that their little private exchange was not appreciated by Jane, who was getting quite ornery and impatient behind her neutral facade, I reluctantly decided to speak up. "Sir, I'm Jasper, and I will be in charge of your security detail while you are with us."

Maria seemed to snap out of it first. "Yes…I recommended Jasper for the role. You will be in good hands."

Benjamin gave me an appraising look. "Well, Jasper, coming from Maria that is quite the compliment. It would seem that we will be working quite closely together."

"Sir," I acknowledged.

"Perhaps we should continue this discussion indoors," Maria suggested.

"Of course," Benjamin agreed.

We began our walk back to the Command Center. Jane's ever present guards shadowed us from a respectful distance away. On the way, Benjamin and Maria continued to catch up on their time apart.

"How is Tia?"

"Doing well, considering the circumstances. She's decided to take a position at the Volterra Academy. You remember how she felt about children."

"Yes, I remember," Maria said, "What is she teaching?"

"World history," Benjamin answered.

"I guess I should not be surprised. She always did enjoy telling stories," Maria mused fondly. "Hopefully she is not up to her usual antics?"

"I'm afraid there's not much luck there. I think she positively delights in shocking her students with her personal anecdotes. I don't think they will view Megas Alexandros in quite the same way again."

Maria shook her head ruefully. I quickly walked ahead to hold open the door for the trio. Inside, they gathered at the digital map screen, which currently displayed the projected troop movements from the battle plan.

Jane's guards stationed themselves in the corners of the room. The few people working within cleared out at a look from the Legate.

"Mmm…quite an audacious attack plan. You certainly have been busy," Benjamin directed at Maria after studying the map for a few moments.

"And what makes you think this is my plan?" Maria raised an eyebrow in playful challenge.

"Let's just say I recognize a certain stylistic flair."

"I was involved in putting this together, yes. But we would not have been able to do it without the intelligence gathered by Legate Jane and her Inquisitors," Maria said with a nod to Jane.

"I'm happy to contribute anyway I can to the Empire's ultimate victory," Jane said in a suitably humble tone. Inside she was fuming, I supposed it was because Benjamin complimented Maria first.

"You are to be commended, Legate Jane, for your many contributions. I'm sure you will receive a hero's welcome back in Volterra once the war is over," Benjamin commented.

That seemed to have appeased Jane somewhat. "That's very kind, Benjamin." She pressed a key by the screen, and a series of numbers popped up on the map. "Now, any thoughts on our time table?"

Benjamin leaned closer to the screen, scrutinizing the details. "It's certainly aggressive, and it's going to wipe me out longer than I like, but it's achievable."

"Excellent, that's what I wanted to hear," Jane smiled with anticipation. I wonder what was going through her mind at the moment. On second thought, I reckoned I really don't wanna know.

"So, how soon do we mobilize?" Benjamin inquired.

"I will be heading back to the staging area later tonight. There is still much to do before we will be ready to strike. You will be heading there later in the month with Jasper's cohort. It will give you a chance to observe his cohort and get used to how he runs things. Once there, I figure another week or two for Jasper to integrate with the rest of the forces already gathered." Maria supplied.

"Good. I could probably use the time to connect with the land." Seeing the puzzled look that was no doubt on my face, Benjamin explained. "The better I know the local surroundings, the stronger my control over it. To do what must be done, I will need to know the stone and the soil to a very intimate degree."

Maria turned to me. "And Benjamin will need to be in a deep meditative state while he does so. He will be vulnerable. Now do you understand your role, Jasper?"

"Yes, ma'am. I won't let you down."

"I know, Jasper." I sensed the conviction of her words, and was humbled by her trust in my abilities.

Jane looked between Maria and Benjamin, and then extended a hand toward the Praetorian. "Well, Benjamin, I have been looking forward to seeing your powers ever since Krakatoa. Together, we will change the face of the map, quite literally."

Strangely, I sensed a deep feeling of remorse from Benjamin. He showed none of his inner emotions as he took her hand in a firm shake. "Yes, I hope we can finally bring an end to this conflict."

Jane turned to leave, only to have Maria interrupt. "Legate Jane, before you go, do you have a moment?"

I felt Jane suppress her dismay and plaster a tight smile on her face. "Of course, Maria, what can I do for you?"

"I have been getting reports of centurions being pulled from the cohorts on your orders. I like to know when I can expect to have those soldiers back."

"Hunter James requested the resources for his hunt. I've been instructed by the Masters that the capture of Isabella Swan takes priority over all other actions." A hint of anger crept into her voice at the mention of Swan's name. I can't say I blame her. Killing someone's kin tend to make things personal.

"That is quite unusual. I have never heard of a Hunter operating in such numbers before," Maria said thoughtfully.

"Well, evidently we have Oracle Alice to thank for this." Jane looked at me meaningfully.

I was surprised by her words, but managed to keep the emotion off my face. All that uneasiness came flooding back. Alice? What did she have to do with this?

"Oracle Alice?" Maria asked, sparing me from raising the question.

"Yes, according to James, he is acting on information she supplied. He believes he now knows where his prey is, or rather, where she is going to be. He needed the centurions for some sort of trap he is setting."

"Well then, let us hope he succeeds in his task soon," Maria said diplomatically. I could tell she was mighty irked at have her resources taken away, no matter how minor. This close to a major operation, she didn't need outsiders mucking up the works. "Thank you for the information."

Jane gave Maria a curt nod, and then exited the room. Her guards flowed out silently behind her.

Benjamin waited a beat after the door closed. "Soundproof?" He inquired.

"Of course," Maria responded.

"I figured as much," he glanced in my direction, then looked to Maria with the silent question.

"You can speak freely, Jasper has my trust," Maria offered. Again, I felt a swell of pride at her words.

"That's good enough for me. Ha!" Benjamin exclaimed while clapping me on my back. "Now I'm even more impressed, Jasper. Takes a lot to earn Maria's trust."

I was caught off guard by his sudden change in behavior. "Sir?"

"Oh, none of that 'sir' stuff. Makes me feel old. Just call me Benny."

"You _are_ old," Maria deadpanned.

"Hey, if I'm old, than you are positively ancient," Benjamin shot back.

"Careful," Maria warned in a low tone, "you may be a Praetorian now, but I can still kick your ass despite your little dirt ball tricks." I could tell there was no malice behind her words.

"Why Maria, no respect for the rank? I'm shocked," Benjamin said in mock outrage. "No deference to your superiors?"

"And when I see a superior in the room, I will show the proper deference," Maria answered without missing a beat. This playful side of her was a bit disconcerting for me to witness.

"Ouch, you wound me," Benjamin said with a grin. They both shared an easy laugh.

"All kidding aside, how have you been, really?" Maria asked.

Benjamin's emotions grew more somber. "It hasn't been easy. I don't like being this far away from Tia." He stared down at his hands, flexing them. "It's ironic, all I want to do is protect, but my power is only suited to destroy."

Maria placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It will all be over soon."

"Thanks, _Hei Xing._" Benjamin placed a hand on top of hers. "I'm glad you are here."

"As am I," Maria returned the sentiment. "Now, Jasper can introduce you to his cohort and you can all get better acquainted."

I took that as my cue. "Yes, of course. If you will follow me, Sir."

"Jasper, what did I just say? Call me Benny," Benjamin admonished lightly.

"Sorry, Sir. If you will follow me, Benny sir."

Benjamin looked incredulously at Maria, who gave him a stony look back. "You just have to get used to it like I did. Jasper is a stickler for formalities."

We left the Command Center and were heading toward the training area when one of my officers approached us. With her thin frame and short stature, Charlotte bore a striking resemblance to Alice with the exception of her distinct platinum blond hair. It was nearly white in color, giving her an otherworldly glow.

She bowed respectfully and then faced me.

"Sir, a call came in for you."

"Thank you. Who is the call from? I'm a little busy at the moment so please let them know I will return their call as soon as I am able."

"Um…that's the thing, sir. The caller wouldn't give her name. She just insisted that it was important and you would want to take it right away. She said it was from a southern belle?"

Alice's beautiful face filled my mind's eye as I stared at the blond centurion, and I felt with inexplicable certainty the call came from her. While I hated to take a call while escorting Benjamin and Maria, I couldn't _not_ answer it.

"Sir, I apologize. But I'm afraid I have to take this call. Charlotte, do you know where Peter is?" Peter was my Optio, second in command of the cohort. Physically strong and mentally sharp, I had no doubt that one day he would be given a command of his own.

"Yes sir, he's observing the combat class," Charlotte replied. On the surface, she was as cool and professional as ever, but underneath she was beaming.

Even in my current state I still managed a moment of amusement. After all these years, Peter and Charlotte were as crazy about each other as when they first got together. Like Peter, Charlotte had been a newborn under my tutelage during the final days of the war with the Volturi. They shared a mutual attraction right from the start, but neither did anything about it. While I could sense their feelings, as their commander it felt inappropriate for me to intervene and play matchmaker. It took Charlotte almost dying in a Volturi ambush before Peter worked up the courage to tell her how he felt.

I saw much of myself in Peter, and not just because of the young man's physical resemblance to me. I wanted them to have the happiness denied to me and Alice. So before the final hammer fell, I helped them convince Maria to let them leave. They became nomads and I lost contact with them for several decades. Once the war with the humans broke out, they found me again and offered to join my unit. They felt they owed it to me for giving them a chance to enjoy so many years of peace together. Peter argued that I needed someone competent and reliable to watch my back. I would've been a fool to reject their offer. Peter had a great mind for tactics, and Charlotte was absolutely lethal at hand to hand.

"Please escort Praetorian Benjamin and Prior Maria to Peter. I'll join you as soon as I am able." I barely acknowledged Charlotte's salute before making my way toward the communication center. I could feel Maria's quizzical eyes boring into my back, but I didn't have time to explain.

I all but rushed into the communications center, ignoring the saluting centurions and snatching up the phone.

"Alice?" I said immediately upon answering.

A woman chuckled on the other end of the line. It was not Alice.

"Sorry, soldier boy, wrong gal," the woman stated, "You Jasper?"

"Yes," I said cautiously, "Who is this?"

"Just a messenger." More laughter. "And what do you know? I have a message for you."

"Look," I said dejectedly, disappointed that it wasn't Alice, "I'm in the middle of something. If you leave a name and contact, I will get -"

"Sorry, can't spare the minutes, I have a prepaid plan," the voice interrupted sarcastically. "It's a short message. Fatty Patty's yard got flooded in the rain storm. You should go make sure the daffodils are still alright."

"Who is this?" I demanded. Eyes around the room turned to me after my outburst, but I paid no attention. My focus was entirely on the voice at the other end of the line.

"Like I said, a messenger, and I delivered my message. Now, you got anything you want to say before I go?" The voice prompted.

The message was definitely from Alice. I was certain of it. But why didn't she contact me herself? Why the cryptic language?

I thought hard about the words themselves. They invoked a particular memory, one of the most foolhardy things I ever did to impress Alice when we were kids. Alice loved daffodils, and the soil on Patricia Harford's land was ideal for them. After Alice got switched when she was caught picking flowers there, I started sneaking over the Harford's fence to pluck them for her. I knew I would get a beating if I got caught, but it was worth it just to see Alice's bright gap tooth smile at the flowers.

Those days we lived so close that it was easy to sneak into each other's rooms without our parents noticing. One night I woke up to the sight of a drenched Alice, sobbing incoherently about how her daddy said there was flash flooding out by the Harford's and now there won't be any pretty flowers left. So I did the only thing I could. I wrapped my blanket around Alice, told her to wait in my room until I got back. Then I threw on my coat and snuck out of the house in the middle of a thunderstorm. I didn't have a plan exactly. All I knew was Alice was sad and I had to make her happy again.

The world was pitch black and I could barely keep my eyes open against the howling wind and icy cold rain pounding my body like sharp needles. If it wasn't for the blue white flash of lightening splitting the sky I wouldn't have been able to see two feet ahead of me. But I persevered, for Alice.

The wet and the cold kept me alert and moving, and I managed the long trek to the Harford's place. By some small miracle, the incline of their property kept the muddy water to one side, leaving the yard untouched. I grabbed a handful of the wildflowers, colorless in the darkness, as proof that everything was all right. By the time I made it back, I was shivering so bad that I dropped those flowers three times on the way.

Alice had calmed down in the time I was away. She was quietly sniffling while wrapped in my blanket. I told her the flooding didn't touch her flowers, and weakly held up the flowers in my trembling hands to put her fears to rest. She rewarded with a big beautiful smile that lit up her entire face. She rushed to me and hugged me with all her surprising strength.

"You're my knight, Jasper. You're my knight in shining armor."

I came down with a high fever from being out that night and had to miss a whole week of school. It was the sickest I had ever gotten in my life. And I would've done it all again just to feel the warmth of Alice's adoration.

My feelings for her had only grown since then, but so had my responsibilities. Maria entrusted me with the safety of her longtime friend, whose role is pivotal to the success of the most important campaign of the war. My troops looked to me for leadership, to make sure they came out the other side alive, or at the very least, to make sure they died with purpose. It seemed that my duty and honor as a soldier was once again at war with my love for _ma petit_. But when balanced on the scales, I knew exactly which I treasured more.

"Hey, soldier boy! You still there? You fall asleep?"

I snapped out of my thoughts. "I'm still here."

"Anything you want to say?"

"Yes. Her knight understands." And I did. Alice _was_ in trouble, and she needed me. She had given me a clue to where she wanted to meet.

Stay safe, _ma petit_. Your knight is on the way.

* * *

**A/N**: Megas Alexandros is the greek name of Alexander the Great. The allusion to Krakatoa is not to the famous 1883 eruption, but to the 535 AD eruption which contributed to the global climate cooling of the period and the creation of several islands.


	32. The Price

**A/N:** Wow this chapter took a long time to put together. I just bought my first home and been crazy busy furnishing the place. I think the chapter benefited from the time it took to complete it, as I had time to introduce some concepts I hadn't planned before.

I feel really proud that I had the smallest number of drop offs in alerts and favorites between chapter postings this month. I'm hoping that means those following this story are in it for the long haul:) As I said, I'm committed to seeing this through, and do have at least two more arcs planned that I have yet to introduce.

I thank **amymorgan **for editing this chapter even after her exhausting day. You rock!

* * *

Chapter 31 – The Price

"Auntie Rosie! You're back! You're back!" Little Caroline Fuentes exclaimed excitedly as I stepped out of my BMW. Dark curly tresses bounced against her round cherub face as she got up from the staircase and made her way toward me. Her white cane tapped out a fast rhythmic pace as she swept it rapidly in front to detect obstacles in her path.

I rushed forward, covering the distance between us in a blur and scooping her up in my arms, earning a giggle out of her. "Slow down there, baby girl. You don't want to have another accident like last time." Caroline had tripped last time. She came out too fast, fell and scraped her knee. While my control was good, a bleeding wound was not something I wanted to risk when I spent time with the kids. To be safe, she had to stay in her room for the rest of my visit. She had cried more about that than the wound on her leg.

"I missed you, Auntie Rosie," Caroline said shyly, and my heart just melted as I stared into her innocent features.

"Aw, I missed you too, baby girl." I gave her a light hug. "How did you know it was me?"

"I recognized the sound of your car," she confessed proudly.

"Were you waiting for me?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, aren't you just the sweetest thing." I bopped her on her button nose, eliciting another tiny giggle from her. I shifted her to rest more comfortably in the crook of one arm. "Come on, let's go visit your friends."

No war existed without collateral damage. Sometimes that damage was a bombed out building, and sometimes it was an orphaned little girl. Caroline's home had been hit by an errant bomb during the initial offensive. Whether it was by us or them, it no longer mattered. What mattered was that in one moment of searing fire, she lost both her parents and her sight. She was permanently blinded in the attack.

This war created a whole generation of war orphans like Caroline, while simultaneously disrupting or destroying the existing foster and adoption social services that could've helped them. Without the proper infrastructure in place, they made for easy prey for the monsters out there, both vampire and human.

Well, I wasn't about to let that happen, not when I had the power to do something about it. Despite how I felt about humanity in general, I had always had a soft spot for children. The fact there were parentless kids out there unprotected and unloved was something that clawed at my heart.

Esme shared my passion on the subject. Unbeknownst to me, she had been secretly funding several children services groups for quite some time before the Awakening. Calling upon her expertise, I established Hale House as an organization for sheltering orphaned and abandoned children. Aside from making sure the kids had a nice safe environment in which to learn and grow up, we also coordinated more permanent placement for them. Sometimes that involved searching out their relatives who lost contact with them during the war, other times it involved placing them with loving families who had lost their own children.

I had intended to name the group after Esme, since she was the one who made it all possible, but she declined. Esme argued that if I was the public face of the group, we could attract far more attention and money to support what we wanted to achieve. I couldn't fault her logic, and I certainly didn't mind using my celebrity status to help bring in volunteers and donors. Esme and I both invested a huge portion of our considerable holdings into the organization. But the biggest victory was when I managed to convince the Volturi to support us as part of a publicity campaign to promote vampiric rule. After four years of hard work, we now had sixteen locations housing more than two thousand kids. Sometimes not being able to sleep had its advantages. It was a good start, but I was determined to do more.

As large as the organization has become, the Chicago Hale House would always hold a special place in my heart. It was the very first one we opened, and I have become very attached to the young residents within these walls. I made an effort to meet every perspective parent who came through here, to make sure my kids ended up in the families they deserved.

Heads turned as I walked through the doors holding Caroline. Excited squeals and the loud pattering of feet filled the hall when some of the younger kids recognized me. Pretty soon I was surrounded by a crowd of happy faces all vying for my attention.

"Aunt Rose!"

"I grew another half an inch!"

"Can you help me on my homework?"

"Look what I can do!"

"I beat Jeremy at checkers!"

"Dan and I found a dead pigeon and we poked it with a stick. It was so cool!"

"Kids, I know you're all excited to see Aunt Rosalie. But let's give her some room, okay?" Melanie Taylor said mildly, coming out from her spot behind the reception desk. She was one of the permanent staff members we brought onboard to help run the House day to day. Esme trusted her, as Melanie had worked in one of her charities in the past. I have grown to share Esme's trust in the young woman, as I saw clearly how much she cared about the children.

"Don't worry, Melanie, I'm fine," I reassured her with a smile.

"Of course, Ms. Hale," she relented. Melanie was still a little weary of vampires in general. She probably would never have considered working for me if it wasn't for the children, which showed me that her heart was in the right place.

"Is Dr. Cullen here yet?" I asked.

"Yes, he's in the infirmary with Mrs. Cullen."

"Thank you, Melanie," I said by way of dismissal. She nodded in acknowledgement and returned to the reception desk to answer a call.

True to his word, Master Aro commanded that the restrictions on the Cullens be removed and for them to be publicly cleared of suspicion involving the escape of Isabella Swan. Unfortunately, the same could not be done for Tanya, since it would undermine the authority of Legate Jane after her very vocal declarations of guilt. But Master Aro did promise that they would show leniency in sentencing her, and it was as much as I could ask for.

Whatever doubt I had about the deal made to secure their freedom disappeared when I saw how much happiness came out of it. Carlisle and Esme were allowed to be together again without guards surrounding them all the time. Emmett moved back to our place, making the house feel like a home once again. We didn't leave the place for three straight days, vigorously enjoying the experience of renewing our intimacy. If that came at the cost of Edward and his bloodthirsty human, so be it. If he truly cared about his family, then he would've done the same thing as me to protect them.

I hugged Caroline gently to get her attention. "Did you get your shots from Dr. Cullen yet?" Carlisle was here today for some routine checkups and vaccination shots.

The answer was obvious from her expression. "Do I have to?" she asked sullenly.

"Yes. I know they aren't fun. But it's important if you want to stay nice and healthy."

"I wish I was like you, so then I don't need to get shots."

A pang shot through me at her words, as she unknowingly called forth memories of my transformation. Memories that I wish I could forget.

'Will you go with me?" Caroline asked softly, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Sure, baby girl. I'll be with you the whole time if you want." I chuckled as I was rewarded with a huge smile and exuberant nodding.

I assured all the other kids that I would come back once I took Caroline for her shots, then made my way to the infirmary. The smell of disinfectant stung my nose as I neared, and I struggled to keep a grimace off my face. I never understood how Carlisle and Tanya could endure working in hospitals, and not just because of the blood. The scent of chemicals mixed with the stink of the sick and dying was beyond unpleasant.

I walked into the room just as Carlisle was finishing the vaccinations for Aaron Powell, one of our newest additions in the Hale House. He had his eyes squeezed shut, but otherwise seemed calmer than most seven year olds getting shots. Esme was sitting beside him, holding his hand for comfort. She gave me a silent smile in greeting.

"All done, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Carlisle asked.

Aaron shook his head in reply. He scooted off the chair with Esme's help and walked toward the door, stopping in front of me to briefly say hello before exiting the room.

"Hi Dr. Cullen, you have time for one more patient?" I addressed Carlisle by his title since he was here in a professional capacity.

"Why certainly, Rose," Carlisle said pleasantly.

I tried to settle Caroline on the examine chair, but she clung tight to me. I decided to sit in the chair and keep her on my lap. "It's okay, baby girl, I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

My reassurance seemed to have calmed her down a bit, and she relaxed her grip around my neck.

"Now, Miss Caroline, I'm just going to give you a shot on your arm," Carlisle said as he wiped the skin with an antiseptic. "Is that okay?"

"Uh-huh," Caroline agreed nervously.

"So, have you been practicing your braille?" I asked, hoping to distract her.

"Yes, Auntie Rosie. I can finish the whole book by myself now," Caroline said with a glowing smile.

"Well, aren't you smart? When we are finished here, I think I'm going to have to hear it for myself."

"Okay!" She agreed excitedly, eager to show off to me. Carlisle took advantage of my tactic and gave her the shot. Caroline looked like she barely registered the needle.

"I'm finished here. That's a brave little girl you've got there, Rose."

"The bravest," I concurred, and Caroline beamed with pride. "Now let's go find that book, I want my baby girl to tell me a story!"

##################

After spending time with Caroline as she practiced her reading and seeing a few more of the kids, I went back to the infirmary to collect Esme for the business part of today's visit. Running Hale House was the most rewarding thing I've ever done, but it didn't mean I enjoyed every task involved. And one of the more unpleasant tasks was dealing with a man named Royce King.

Volturi money came with strings. In this case, they appointed a money manager to watch over the disbursement and investment of donations they pledged to Hale House, and that person was Royce King II. The Kings came from a prestigious pedigree, and could trace their lineage back to one of the original human founders of Volterra. In the early days, the Volturi felt money management was too menial of a task to warrant the Guard's attention, and so they gave the treasury duties to the humans. As the keeper of the Volturi coffers, the Kings enjoyed an elevated standing among the human servants.

The Kings, with the blessings of the Volturi, had relocated to the New World during the colonial days to seek their fortunes. They had changed their last name to better blend in with their new neighbors, but they never lost touch with their benefactors in Italy. They managed Volturi investments in the west, and became incredibly affluent because of it. Their social prominence grew hand in hand with their wealth. In the years leading up to the Awakening, their name was as much American royalty as Kennedy and Rockefeller.

Unfortunately, Royce inherited more than the vast riches of his ancestors. He also inherited an inflated sense of ego and entitlement. It was a natural outcome of a lifetime spent never hearing the word "no." He seemed fixated on having the best of everything, including female companionship. And guess who caught his attention?

He probably thought he was suave and subtle with his overtures, but I've seen my share of men like him over the decades. At first, it was slightly amusing. Now it was just down right annoying. Luckily I only had to interact with him monthly to review the budget and discuss future allocations of funds, though even that was pushing the limits of my tolerance.

He never did anything truly offensive or harassing, and I never felt threatened by him, given that I could snap him like a twig if I wanted. Still, if the man wasn't so gifted with finances, I would've petitioned the Volturi to replace him a long time ago.

I walked in on Esme and Carlisle sharing a hug. Esme had a sad look on her face while Carlisle whispered in her ear, too soft even for me to hear. He tightened his hold for a second longer, then released her.

"Esme, are you ready?" I asked, wanting to give her a chance to compose herself.

"Yes, of course," Esme said. She gave Carlisle a peck on the cheek and walked to my side.

"Something bothering you, Esme?" I asked as we strolled down the hall. I was in no hurry to reach the conference room. Royce could wait.

"I was just thinking about Edward and Alice, about where they could possibly be right now," Esme said forlornly.

I sighed at her comment. While I didn't give a damn about what happened to Edward, I empathized with her concern about Alice. Even though I only knew the rambunctious young woman for a short time, she really charmed me with her inexhaustible optimism and carefree personality. When those fugitive bulletins started turning up about her, I was surprised by how worried I was for her. I was being stonewalled with any inquires I made about the exact nature of the charges, only told that it came from Delphi herself. I couldn't imagine what Alice could've possibly done to bring down the wrath of the Legate.

Of course, the situation was even more troubling than Esme knew. Jasper had been contacting me regularly to check if I found out anything more about Alice. When those bulletins started popping up, the calls suddenly stopped. I haven't been able to get a hold of him for days. I sincerely hoped he wasn't doing anything stupid right now.

"In this case, no news might actually be good news," I told Esme. She nodded, but looked unconvinced. I lowered my voice, "Esme, speaking of which, have you given some thought about what we talked about?"

Since Master Aro lived up to his side of the deal, I had to honor my part as well. It made me uneasy to deceive the Cullens in this way, but like Master Aro said, it was for their own good. I decided Esme would be the easiest to approach. She always had a soft spot for Edward and would be more likely to offer up information if she believed it could help him in some way. And who would know Edward better than the woman he considered to be his mother?

Esme scanned our surroundings before replying in an equally low whisper. "I would be lying to say I haven't. But Rose, I don't want you to get in trouble, too."

"Esme, you're like family to me," I responded truthfully. "If there is something I can do to help, I'll be glad to do it." Half truths were the key to selling a convincing lie. I fully intended to do what I could to help, but just not in the way that I led Esme to believe. As per Master Aro's strategy, I encouraged the idea that perhaps we could do more to help Edward. I offered myself as the logical conduit for any attempts to reach Edward, since I was not one of his well known associates.

"Thank you, Rose. I'll keep your offer in mind. I'm so glad you and Emmett found each other. I think of you as family as well."

I gave Esme a hug, and she hugged me back. Irrational guilt flitted through me, and I was thankful that she couldn't see my expression for the moment. Once I was confident my face wouldn't raise any suspicions, I pulled back.

"Well, time to put our game faces on," I joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere. Esme has been to enough of these meetings to witness first hand how Royce behaved around me. I knew she still found his attempts amusing.

"Oh Rose, he's just a boy with a crush. You can't really fault him for that, can you?" Esme soothed consolingly, her conciliatory words ruined by the barely suppressed grin on her face.

"I would hardly call a man in his mid-twenties 'a boy,' Esme," I sniffed dramatically; secretly pleased I managed to distract her from her sad thoughts. "I've done everything to discourage him besides kicking him in the balls. You think he would take the hint by now. Maybe I should bring Emmett along next time to scare him off."

"I doubt that will make for an effective deterrent, Rose. Knowing Emmett's sense of humor, he probably encourage Royce just so he can watch you put him in his place," Esme offered.

I grimaced at her observation. Esme was right, of course. That did sound like something Emmett would do. Emmett was just not the possessive or jealous type. Despite his intimidating size, he had a very gentle and easygoing temperament. He was amazingly secure and confident in our relationship, as he should be, though I would never tell him that.

"And you have to admit, he _has_ done a lot of good. We would've never found the money to fund those academy scholarships last year if it wasn't for his help," Esme continued.

"Yes, I know," I sighed again, wishing once more Royce _wasn't_ so good at his job. "Let's get this over with then."

Royce stood and swaggered around the mahogany conference table as we walked into the meeting room. He was dressed sharply in an expensive custom tailored striped suit with his dark hair carefully slicked back and his pearly white teeth exposed in a wide smile. Instead of focusing on him, I let my eyes settle on the rich wood of the expertly crafted table. Emmett had made the table as a surprise gift when we first opened our doors all those years ago.

"Rosalie, Esme, meeting with you lovely ladies is always the highlight of my month," Royce said as he extended his hand. Esme offered her hand in return, and he raised it for a kiss against her knuckles.

I offered my hand as well, and he repeated the gesture, though he held onto my hand for far longer. I had to pull it away.

"Let's get started shall we? I'm sure we all have better things to do than go over numbers all day," I said, eager to be done.

"Actually, I quite enjoy our time together. It never seems like work when you are here, Rosalie," Royce mugged. Fortunately, he didn't say anything more as he returned to his place at the table. The laptop in front of him was connected to the projector, currently displaying a colorful line graph against the white sideboard.

I followed Esme to the table, keeping her seated between me and Royce. The rest of the afternoon passed mind numbingly slowly as we discussed budget forecasts and year to date spending. Esme was very absorbed in the conversation, unsurprising since she held multiple degrees in finance and economics. She took over managing the Cullens' finances when she joined the family, having realized that Carlisle was much too preoccupied with medicine to keep an eye on his vast holdings accumulated over the years. She had been horrified by how much money Carlisle had just sitting in bank accounts which earned no interest at all. Esme was determined to see a decent return on their investments. Finance held almost as much interest for her as architecture. As for me, I much preferred spending my time rebuilding a carburetor than analyzing spreadsheets.

"…and so, by shifting our allocation five percent, we could afford to move up the time table on the construction of the Madison location by three months," Royce finished, sounding enormously pleased with himself.

I looked toward Esme, who gave me the barest node, indicating she agreed with his assessment. "Thank you, Royce. Let's go ahead and make those changes."

I pushed back slightly from the table and was about to get up when Royce leaned forward. "Actually, before we conclude, there is just one more piece of business I like to discuss."

I reluctantly rolled my chair back to the table.

"It is somewhat personal, but I feel comfortable sharing it with you both. I have decided to undergo the transformation," Royce announced with an expectant smile.

The silence stretched uncomfortably and his expression began to falter. He clearly had intended it to be happy news. He did not realize that neither Esme nor I chose this life willingly. The moments surrounding our change were hardly among the best memories we held.

Esme was able to recover first. "Oh, Royce, are you sure this is what you want? It is a very big decision," she asked in that maternal way of hers.

Royce obviously did not anticipate our reactions. He probably expected us to be all congratulatory and happy for him. His eyes seemed to darken and there was an edge in his voice. "Of course I realize the commitment involved. But I feel I am ready for this next stage of my life."

"But you are still so young! And you must know that the process is...er...unpleasant," Esme persisted. Well, that was an understatement. Unpleasant, like being eaten from the inside by millions of fire ants.

"That's exactly the point, Esme," Royce said with more conviction. "This is the optimal age to do it. I'm in peak physical condition. I have invested in a great deal of research on the process, and a subject's form is essentially frozen and preserved when venom is introduced. As for the venom-induced pain, I believe a medically induced coma will help drastically mitigate or even eliminate that aspect of the experience."

I raised an eyebrow at his response. He really did put a lot of thought into this. But did he truly realize the cost?

"In any case, I didn't tell you this to debate my decision," Royce waved a hand and his lighter demeanor returned. "I told you because I wanted to invite you both to my wake."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Wake parties were the latest hot trend among humans at the moment. Those waiting for conversion celebrated their upcoming "deaths" with their families and friends, as they will likely not be able to be in contact with them in person for the first few years of their newborn lives. It was also a last hurrah of sorts, to indulge in food and drink before those became meaningless in their new lives. Knowing the Kings, Royce's party was probably going to be an outlandishly gaudy and overblown affair. An evening with a bunch of intoxicated humans was _not _what I considered to be a good use of my time.

"I would be honored to have you as my guests," he pushed on. "Of course, this will also be a great opportunity to discuss all the wonderful work we are doing here at Hale House. I'm confident that, with your charming presence, we can secure many new donations for the House."

Damn, I might dislike the guy, but he really knew how to make a persuasive argument. Royce traveled in rich circles. Milking them for cash might be worth putting up with him for a few hours.

"I'll consider it," I said neutrally.

"Wonderful," Royce exclaimed. "I'll send you all the details. Let me know what you decide. Please do give it some serious thought. It will be quite the memorable event."

##################

With the meeting firmly behind me, I could finally relax and enjoy what remained of the day. I was just about to call Emmett about going on a hunting trip when one of the little ones came barreling toward me.

"Auntie Rose! There's a scary person standing outside!" She exclaimed as she latched onto my leg.

"Scary person?" I frowned, carefully extracting her from my leg so I could crouch down.

She nodded with an wide-eyed expression. "Uh-huh. He's wearing a cloak like little Red Robin Hood and hasn't moved at all. Like a statue!"

My puzzlement turned to anger. I didn't like vampires I didn't know to be so close to the children. The Guard should've known better than to send someone here on official business.

I let none of my anger show as I reassured the little one that there was nothing to be scared of. I passed her along to Esme, who also looked concerned by the news of an Inquisitor standing outside our doors. She probably was wondering if it had anything to do with Edward.

As I approached the front door, a bunch of the kids were huddled around the windows, looking outside and quietly whispering. With Melanie's help, I shooed them further inside before exiting the building.

Just like the little one said, a red hooded figure stood unmoving by the side of my car. Though with my enhanced eyesight, I could tell that it was a woman, not a man. The late day sun was behind the Inquisitor, surrounding her in an aura of burning light while obscuring her features within the shadows of her cloak. I approached her confidently, refusing to be intimidated. As I got closer, I realized that she was extremely small, barely coming up to my shoulder. She tipped her head to look up, pulling her hood back in the process. Her curly hair was almost unnaturally red, but made a perfect complement to her burgundy eyes and the pattern of freckles dotting her oval face.

"Siren Rosalie? I'm Inquisitor Maggie," She greeted courteously. Her voice held just a tinge of a Scottish accent.

"What's this about?" I decided to skipped the pleasantries and show her I did not appreciate her presence here.

Her mouth thinned briefly at my response, but her tone remained polite. "I apologize for the intrusion. But our records showed you had called a Prior Jasper's phone several times recently. Could you tell me what your relationship with him is?"

"Jasper is a friend of mine. I was just checking to see how he was doing, but I haven't been able to get in touch with him for quite some time," I answered honestly.

"I see. Do you know his whereabouts at the moment?" She asked.

"I assume he's still back in Missouri, unless he's out on a mission. I really don't know," I said.

Inquisitor Maggie nodded. "Well, that's all I need to know. If you hear from Prior Jasper, please contact me at this number immediately." She handed me a card with her contact information. "Thank you for telling me the truth, Siren Rosalie," she said cryptically. She pulled on her hood and turned to leave.

"Wait," I called out. She paused and gave me her attention. "What's going on? Has something happened with Jasper?"

Surprisingly, Inquisitor Maggie gave me a sympathetic look. "Jasper Whitlock has gone rogue and abandoned his post. He is being charged with desertion and sedition in times of war. If he contacts you, please convince him to turn himself in before this gets any worse for him. If you _are _his friend, that's the best way to help him now."

I watched Inquisitor Maggie walked away in a shocked stupor. There was only one thing that I could think of that would cause Jasper to do something this extreme. _Jasper, Alice...wherever you are, please be safe._

* * *

**A/N:** So yes, to confirm, this is Maggie from the Irish Coven in Breaking Dawn, whose gift is to tell when someone lies. One of my goals for this story was to cast familiar characters in new roles. I made Maggie Scottish rather than Irish for two reasons. One, I already have one red-headed Irish femme fatale in my story. Two, I have been watching the new season of Doctor Who and I picture Amy Pond as the right level of adorableness for Maggie.


	33. Fragments, Part One

**A/N:** This chapter was meant to be a transitional one to move all the plot threads along, so it feels like a bit of a one shot. I decided to break it up into two shorter parts so I can update more frequently.

I watched Eclipse and really liked how they created different fighting styles for each character. The Jasper and Alice fight sequences were a personal favorite. Overall the movie was definitely paced better with more substance for the supporting characters than the predecessors.

I thank **amymorgan **for her beta of this work, even if she does frown upon my inclusion of pro-wrestling moves:)

* * *

Chapter 32 - Fragments, Part One

**APOV**

"So what exactly am I supposed to be doing?" Lucy asked. She eyed me dubiously.

"Take a deep breath and tell me what you smell," I instructed, inhaling deeply by way of example. I held onto the scent of the wilderness filling my lungs, letting the taste of it linger in the back of my nose and throat. I wasn't nearly as good as Carlisle was tracking prey, but I did have the basics down pretty well. I sifted through the potent mixture of flora and fauna to identify something edible, being careful to check for human scents to make sure we were in a fairly isolated area. It was not safe to unleash our hunting instincts if there were people around.

"All I smell is shit," Lucy complained, which was a very effective way of killing my appetite.

"Not something I want to hear around meal time, Lucy." I wrinkled my nose at the unwanted mental images. "Can you just please try?" I pleaded exasperatedly, giving her my best puppy dog eyes. Very few people could resist my puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," she grumbled. She inhaled theatrically and made a face. "Urgh, you're not just fucking with me are you? Cause I swear if this is just one big joke, someone's going to have end up with singed eyebrows," she threatened.

"Look, you asked me to show you a way to better control your thirst. Do you want me to teach you or not?" I huffed indignantly.

"Yes, Master Yoda, teach me the mysteries of the force," Lucy said sarcastically.

I took another deep breath, trying to calm myself down by counting my blessings. I should feel ecstatic Lucy chose not to turn me away after hearing my story. I should be extremely grateful that, instead, Lucy said she would help me "stick it to the man" by offering me her help. I mean, anyone would consider themselves lucky to have a Praetorian Guard on their side.

Unfortunately, an unavoidable consequence of having Lucy's help was her definition of helping. I was quick to find out that she might not be playing with a full deck. To get us out of New York, Lucy said she was going to create a diversion to distract the Guard stationed in the city. What I did not realize was that her interpretation of a diversion was to set the East River on fire.

The blaze stretched across the water surface for miles, from the Queensboro to the Williamsburg. If there's one thing that would capture a vampire's attention, it's a wall of flames. We managed to slip away in the chaos that followed. I was hugely relieved to learn later on that the fire eventually burned itself out, with only superficial damage to some of the docks and boats in the vicinity.

Lucy said it looked more impressive than it was, as there were so many pollutants in the water that it was easy for her to "encourage" the fire to spread. Far be it for me to question a woman who can set water on fire with her mind.

When we were safely away and traveling through a remote part of West Virginia, I brought up the topic of hunting. Even as a fugitive, I was determined to stick to the ideals Carlisle taught me. Strangely, despite her sarcastic attitude, Lucy seemed really taken with the idea, especially after I mentioned that it helped with the human blood cravings. I warned her that there was no magic bullet for controlling one's thirst, especially when dealing with singers, but she wanted me to teach her how to track and hunt animals. Like me, she'd never had to develop those skills, since the Volturi brought her food to her.

"Okay, I think I got something. Kind of musky, not totally disgusting..." Lucy said at last.

"Good, now close your eyes and concentrate. Focus only on that one scent. Visualize the trail in your mind," I encouraged. "Can you tell what direction it's coming from?"

Lucy stretched out one arm in front of her with her index finger pointed forward. She slowly turned in place, her finger swept in a counter clockwise arc until she was pointing northwest.

"There."

"Excellent!" I said, fighting the impulse to clap my hands. "It's all about letting your instincts take over and do what your body knows how to do naturally."

Lucy took off in a dead run toward the origin of the scent. My brief moment of triumph turned into horror when, instead of dancing through the tree branches in her way, she plowed right through them, sending splinters flying in all directions.

"Stop, stop!" I yelled out. Lucy came to a stop and turned to me with her hands on her hips.

"What?" she asked. I just surveyed the trail of destruction she left in her wake and eyed her incredulously.

"What do you mean what?" I said testily. "You just knocked over half the forest! How do you expect to catch anything when they can hear you coming a mile away?"

"Well, you didn't say anything about dodging the trees," Lucy snapped back, folding her arms defensively.

I silently counted to ten to keep from screaming. "My mistake," I said with forced calmness. "I should've mentioned that you should sacrifice speed for stealth, especially for the smaller prey. Once they disburse it's very hard to catch enough of them to satisfy the thirst."

"I'm sorry," Lucy offered, calming down as well. "This is all new to me, okay? I never really had to hunt after I was turned, you know? Afterwards it was all, 'go kill this thing, go kill that thing.' I guess I'm used to having blood available without all this work."

"I can relate," I said as I thought back to my own lazy ways before Carlisle took me under his wing. I made a silent promise to be more patient.

"Okay, let's try this again."

##################

Hours later, we sat against the thick trunk of a fallen tree, enjoying the fading buzz from sating our thirsts. We passed the time by learning more about each other. I found myself eager to share stories about my past, having regained so much of it so recently. It was still this shiny new thing to be discussed and analyzed.

"So I'm confused, you remember everything, but still have holes in your memory?" Lucy asked.

I nodded. When I told Lucy my story, I had explained about the loss and recovery of my memories. I glossed over the exact trigger for the return of my past, since that was something private, but I did vaguely mention how meeting Jasper again helped me remember.

But like all human memories, my recollection of my past was flawed. Those events occurred so long ago, when my senses were a fraction of what they were now. I remember all the significant events just fine, the pretty white dress from my First Communion, the silk dress and satin gloves for the Debutante ball, and the sparkling diamond ring marking my engagement. It's the time period after Jasper left for war that grew fuzzy.

My theory was that once Jasper left, my visions started dominating more and more of my waking days, affecting my perception of reality and my ability to retain memories. If I concentrated hard enough, I would get flashes of that time, of writing letters to Jasper and sitting by the garden. The strongest memory I could recall was hiding my engagement ring and journal under the loose floorboard in my room when the men in white coats came to take me away. My thumb absently stroked my ring finger. I was determined to get those back.

"I'm hoping familiar surroundings will help trigger something." I answered Lucy. Right now, my stay at the asylum was largely missing from my mind. By then, my condition must have become progressively worse, as even now I couldn't seem to remember a moment of it.

"Sometimes I think it's better not to remember," Lucy commented while staring off into the distance. "A fresh start instead of this half life I'm stuck with." She leaned back and closed her eyes.

I frowned at her musings. "Well, as someone who's been without a past for a hundred and fifty years, I can tell you from first hand experience that you're wrong."

Lucy's eyes snapped open and she looked at me curiously. I continued, "Every life is filled with good things and bad things. I'm not saying the good things can make the bad things easier to endure. They can't. But we can't let the bad things spoil the good things either. Can you honestly say you would be better off not knowing you have a daughter out there? That you would trade those memories of her for anything?"

She stayed quiet, and I didn't press any further. We stayed lost in our own thoughts watching the sky turn light.

"Come on, we wasted enough time, let's not keep your soldier boy waiting," Lucy finally broke the silence. She stood up and offered me a hand.

I nodded in agreement, took her hand and let her pull me to my feet.

"By the way, I meant to say this earlier. I like your hair cut, very chic, where you get it?"

"Asylum," I shrugged.

"Wow, bad ass."

We walked side by side across the grassland, another step closer to my final destination.

**JPOV**

The Hunters were fast. Faster than me.

Even at full sprint, I had no hope of outrunning them. They were closing the distance between us little by little. Soon they would be upon me.

After receiving Alice's message from the mystery caller, I made the hard decision to leave my command and the men. If Alice felt the need to conceal her message, it meant she was in trouble with someone powerful. I could not run the risk of endangering her by formally requesting a leave of absence. This close to the operation, that would no doubt raise red flags, with my reasons picked apart by the Inquisitors. My only regret was that I could not forewarn Maria of my plans. I did it to protect her, so she would not be implicated in any of this. I also did not want to force her into a difficult position of choosing between honoring her oath as a warrior and helping me.

The Hunters were close enough for me to sense their emotions, yet I could not. They must have a Shield between them, one strong enough to block my power. I could only tell that there were two of them, a man and a woman. I rushed toward the treeline, and soon the open road was replaced by blurring shadows of the forest.

I surveyed my surroundings, satisfied with my chosen battleground. The densely packed trees would make it difficult for them to maneuver around me, undercutting their advantage in numbers. I came to an abrupt stop, or the next best thing to it. There was simply too much momentum from running full speed to just expect to stop on a dime. Crouching low and digging my heel into the dirt, I skidded a few feet, then turned to face my pursuers.

Their green cloaks billowed around them as they came to a similar stop a few yards in front of me. They stood up and threw back their hoods, sizing me up as I did the same. The forest around us was filled with the sound of creatures fleeting a danger they did not fully understand.

I noted that the man was about my height and weight, which meant that he would have about the same reach as well. The man had long dark hair neatly tied off into a short pony tail. His face was all angles and planes, distinguished by a hawkish nose. The woman wore a pair of large designer sunglasses that still obscured much of her features even with her hood down. Her jet black hair was streaked with artificial blue highlights and styled in a chopped, punkish cut. She had a small frame behind her cloak, and judging from what I observed of her speed, she was the faster of the two. It was unnerving to face them without the advantage of my power, but I've fought without it before.

"Jasper Whitlock," the male vampire stated almost formally. He had a pronounced English accent. "For deserting your post, you have been charged with treason and sedition against the Volturi. Surrender and come with us quietly."

"Frankly, I preferred if you put up a fight," the female chimed in cheerfully. She had a distinct accent as well, but I could not place it. "I'm pretty wound up from the chase, I could use a good brawl."

"Makenna!" The male said sternly. She just shrugged back in response.

"Chill out, Charles. We can take this guy," the one named Makenna said in a cocky tone.

"Always have respect for your prey. The day you don't is the day you perish," the man, Charles, warned. He turned back to me. "One more time, will you yield?"

"I have no quarrel with you nor the Volturi," I proclaimed neutrally. "But I can not return at this time."

"Then you leave us no choice," Charles said solemnly. He kept his eyes trained on me. "Makenna."

The Huntress flashed a predatory smile at the sound of her name. Without warning, she sprung lightly into the air in a wide arcing back-flip, planting both feet firmly against the side of a sycamore behind her, and propelled forward with explosive force. The tree shuddered and swayed from the violent pressure, and a rushing sound filled my ears as the loosened leaves and broken tree branches fell high above our heads.

Luckily my decades of battle-honed reflexes kicked in, and I instinctively sidestepped while my brain was still struggling to catch up. Consequently, her clawed fingers only managed to slash open my jacket, rather than my neck. The Huntress twirled gracefully in mid-air and landed facing me in a crouch position.

I heard movement from behind and simultaneously twisted and threw my hands up. I just barely blocked the attempted clothesline* from the Hunter. The powerful blow still managed to lift me off my feet and throw me into a nearby tree. I shook my arms to get some feeling back into my limbs. This guy Charles was deceptively strong for his size. I made a note to dodge instead of blocking his attacks from now on.

Makenna took advantage of my momentary stunned state to press her attack once again. She closed the distance between us in the blink of an eye and started throwing a flurry of ferocious strikes. Fists and feet flew in from everywhere at once, and it was all I could do to avoid or deflect her onslaught.

From what I could decipher, her style was a blend of wushu, muy thai, taekwondo. She threw mostly spinning strikes, no doubt to increase the power behind her attacks against a larger opponent. Normally those moves would be slower than direct punches or kicks, but her speed made up for the difference.

She threw a spinning backhand and I saw my opportunity. I leaned to the side at the last possible moment and her hand slashed deeply into the tree trunk behind me. For a fraction of a second she was stuck trying to pull her arm free, but that fraction was all I needed.

I connected against her exposed neck with a spear hand strike, cleanly severing her head from her body. Her headless form fell limp against the tree, held upright by her still stuck arm. Her head rolled across the leaf-strewn ground, her expensive glasses falling away from her face. There was a look of shock permanently frozen in her unblinking eyes.

Makenna must have been the Shield, as I could suddenly sense the emotions rolling off Charles. Anguish and rage poured out of him in equal measures. He let out a deafening roar and charged straight at me, a look of pure hate etched in his features.

I jumped to get out of his path, but he seized one of my legs mid-leap. I braced myself as best I could as he slammed me into the earth, sending a cloud of dirt and debris flying into the air. His grip tightened on my ankle as he spun my body in a full circle, sending me smashing into an outcrop of granite boulders. Pain shot through me as my skin cracked under the impact against the unforgiving surface. I gritted my teeth to focus my thoughts, trying not to let the pain overwhelm me.

I found myself flying through the air once more, this time landing on my back. Charles pinned me down with one knee on my chest and another on my outstretched arm. He snarled and raised his hand for the killing strike.

I concentrated all my strength and threw out a wave of lethargy. His eyes grew unfocused and his arm wavered. I rolled, reversing our position. I could tell he was struggling to regain his senses as he made a feeble attempt to throw me off. Knocking aside his arms, I locked my hands around his head and neck.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, and with a quick twist, ended the fight.

Exhausted, I rolled off the body and laid against the soft earth, waiting for the pain to pass and my body to mend itself. As with surviving any battle, the exultation of victory filled my veins, but I knew remorse would follow. The Hunters did not deserve the deaths I dealt them. They were simply following orders. But I could not let them stop me, not before I've found Alice and helped her.

There was no going back now. Whether I intended to or not, I have made an enemy of the Volturi. I would have to see this through, to whatever end.

* * *

**A/N:** Alice's line to Lucy about good thing and bad things was inspired by an episode of Doctor Who. The credit goes to the series writers and Matt Smith for selling the line so well.

*Clothesline is a professional wrestling move where you knock an opponent down with an outstretched forearm extended to the side and parallel to the ground while rushing at them, typically aimed at the neck.


	34. Fragments, Part Two

**A/N**: So much for my plans for a quick update. However, I do think this might be my best cliffhanger yet.

Some special milestones to note. This is the one year anniversary of Awakening. It's pretty crazy to think I have been writing this story for a year. What's even crazier is how much of the plot is still in my head. I really need to step up the pace:)

I also want to take this opportunity to congratulate **MissAlex** on the completion of her epic, _**Rebel Without A Cause**. _It is a fantastic story, and she's one of the writers who really inspired me to attempt a story of my own. Many readers discovered my story through her glowing recommendation in one of her chapters. Thank you, Alex. I look forward to reading _**Frontline**._

Once again, my heartfelt thanks to **amymorgan** for staying up to beta my story even though she had to work in another five hours. You rock as always.

* * *

Chapter 33 – Fragments, Part Two

"Hi Rosalie, I'm not interrupting anything I hope?"

I looked up from my computer screen and smiled at the young woman stepping into my office. Her dark red suit looked brand new; my guess was that this was likely the first occasion she has had to wear it out in public. It was a good selection, as it brought out the auburn highlights in her chestnut hair, which was currently styled into a tight, professional bun. No doubt she chose the conservative cut to give her a more mature air. While her facial features were too strong to be considered beautiful by classical standards, they worked well with her tall, athletic build to give her a striking look that was sure to turn heads.

"Not at all, Ellie, come sit down and take a load off," I gestured toward the sofa in my office. She raised a hand to push her rimless eyeglasses higher unto the bridge of her nose and moved to sit.

I had first met Eleanor Falcon at the Volterra Academy when I was looking to establish the charity scholarships for some of the older kids at Hale House. The Academy was the best school of which no one had ever heard. For centuries, the human citizens of Volterra were a close knit community out of necessity, bearing the weight of the city's ancient secrets. They could not risk sending their children to prestigious schools outside of the city, but also did not want to their children to be at an academic disadvantage. The Volturi realized the value of having well educated humans acting as their representatives in the world, and so the Academy was built.

Contrary to the boarding school's name sake, it was not located in Volterra, but instead, hundreds of miles in the south near Naples. The faculty was comprised mostly of vampires, and they were held to the same oath as if the school resided within the boundaries of Volterra. No feedings were allowed within twenty miles of the school, as they wanted to indoctrinate the young, impressionable minds free of the exposure to the harsher, more violent aspect of our nature.

However questionable the motivations for the school originally were, there was no denying the strength of the education programs it offered. This was largely due to the unique nature of the teachers there. The Triumvirate were collectors in the true sense of the word. Not only did they seek out individuals with powerful vampiric talents, they also made it a habit of offering immortality to extraordinary minds across all fields of arts and sciences. Many of those who accepted enjoyed the opportunity to continue their life's work, albeit in secrecy away from the world, and passed on their knowledge to new generation of students.

It was an incredible opportunity for the children to learn from some of the original pioneers of their respective fields. Even I gave into the temptation to sit in on some of the classes during my visits, simply to watch the masters in their element. Chemistry with Curie, Physics with Tesla, Art with Gauguin, Literature with Balzac, Music with Vivaldi…all sublime experiences. The boarding school environment was meant to reinforce the strong bonds the children had to each other and to Volterra by having them be together during all hours of the day.

Ever since the Awakening, the Volturi had begun to quietly extend invitations to the Academy to affluent families around the world. Of course, once they toured the facilities and witnessed the teaching staff in action, they couldn't hand over their kids fast enough. What better way to win the hearts and minds of the public than through their children?

Eleanor was a star pupil at the Academy and had been my guide while I toured the school. I had been surprised to learn she was not originally from Volterra, given how popular she was with the faculty and students. She had grown up in my home city of New York, and only started attending the school a few short years ago in her mid-teens. Her father had enrolled her into the school when they moved to Volterra right before the war. I guessed that he must have had family connections to be allowed to seek sanctuary within the city. She hadn't even realized that vampires existed until a few short month before the initial attack. I had been amazed how she had been able to take everything in stride, seemingly completely at ease in our presence.

Sitting in on some of her classes, it was apparent to me that Eleanor had a brilliant mind. It had been amusing to watch her engage in spirited discussion with the professors, often earning groans from the rest of the students as they got on topics well advanced of the class curriculum. She was never treated as an outcast for her behavior, however, quite the contrary. Given how quickly she was able to complete her school assignments, Eleanor spent her free time being extremely active with student social events and tutoring struggling classmates, earning her respect and admiration along the way. It was through her student activities that she found out about my initial visit, and volunteered to escort me around campus.

As I got to know the young woman, I was touched by her amazing resiliency, especially in light of the personal tragedy she suffered. Eleanor had lost her birth mother when she was only a little girl. Her mother had died from a viral infection she caught while the family was vacationing in Europe. Her father later remarried and had two more kids, who also attended the Academy. By the way Eleanor watched over them while at the school, it was clear she adored her half-siblings.

"How's Clarice and Avery?" I asked, watching with amusement as a big smile crept up on Ellie's face. I swore the way she doted after them, she was more like a mother than an older sister.

"Oh, they are both great! Clarice is struggling a bit with her heuristic algorithm class, I'm tutoring her when I can, but it's tough with all the preparations for mid-year exams. Avery is getting so big now, it's hard to believe he's going to start pre-school soon."

"With you here in the States, what is Clarice doing for the spring break? Is she just staying at the school?"

Ellie's smile faltered a little. "Um, no. She went home. Father and mother want to take her and Avery for a trip to Cyprus."

I have never met Ellie's parents, but there was always a strange tension whenever she spoke of her father and stepmother. It was odd, given how naturally easy-going she was. It wasn't my place to question it, however. So I decided to change the subject.

"Did your interviews go well?" I inquired. Eleanor was in town for interviews with some perspective colleges now that she was in her final year at the Academy. The school encouraged the students to do some independent study outside of the Academy to expand their horizons. She was interested in visiting the local Hale House while she was in the area and I offered to show her around. She had done a great job taking the scholarship students under her wing and helping them get acclimated to Academy life.

"They went fine," Ellie said, visibly grateful for the subject change. "I just had to keep my mouth shut when we started talking macroeconomics. I mean, I had Professor Keynes for three years, and their interpretation of his old theories was just totally off the mark," she said with a shake of her head. There was no condescension in her tone, only amusement.

I shared a laugh with her on the irony of the situation. Most candidates worked hard to impress their interviewers with their knowledge and contacts. Eleanor worked hard to censor herself so she didn't reveal how much she truly knew. Those university professors would be pretty shocked to learn just who some of her current teachers were.

"Well, I'm sure you'll have plenty of chances to educate them once you are accepted."

"Shh! You're going to jinx me!" Eleanor looked at me pleadingly with wide eyes. I just rolled my eyes. For someone so smart, she was quite oblivious to her own genius. The girl really had trouble seeing herself clearly. I just knew she was destined to do great things.

"Puh-lease, anyone who met you can tell you're brilliant. And if they are too stupid to see it, then that's not a school worth going to anyway," I said dismissively.

Eleanor's cheeks colored from my compliment, and I automatically held my breath from the stronger blood scent filling the room. Her blood seemed to carry a stronger aroma which resonated with me. I could still control my instincts, but it made for an uncomfortable experience sometimes. Needing an excuse to get out of the office, I decided we should kick off the tour early.

"Come on, I'll take you around and introduce you to everyone. Word of warning, you may want to leave that new suit jacket here if you don't want it ruined."

##################

When I heard the faucet turn on in the bathroom, I could finally risk the laugh that I had been holding in for the last hour. Eleanor took my advice to leave her jacket in my office. Unfortunately that meant her cream blouse bore the brunt of the assault from our visit during a finger painting class. Eleanor impressed me once again by never losing her temper with the kids, even as her expensive shirt was smeared with long streaks of vibrantly colored paint. Fortunately, we were about the same size, so I offered her one of my spare shirts that I kept around the office and the use of the private bathroom to get cleaned up. I loved the kids to death, but they did not exactly mesh well with designer clothing.

My phone rang, and I smiled as Emmett's name popped up on the Caller ID.

"Hey, Em, how's Madison?" Emmett was currently in Wisconsin supervising a construction project to restore water and power to remote part of the city.

"Hey, Rosie. Um…that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about," he started hesitantly.

"Okay…" I enunciated slowly, preparing myself. I'd heard that tone before. Usually it meant what he had to say next was going to piss me off.

"So…um…I'm going to have to cancel on the party plans," he rushed out sheepishly.

"Damn it, McCarty! You promised!" I snapped irritably.

"I know I did, babe. You know I never miss a chance to watch the boys drool over you in sexy formal wear. But this really is an emergency. They moved up the time table before I got here. After that business with Nashville, I really need to be onsite to supervise the demolition work so they don't screw it up again." Emmett sounded genuinely regretful.

I closed my eyes and resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of my nose in frustration. I had finally caved to Royce's request to attend his stupid Wake party. As part of the deal though, I was able to score invitations for both Carlisle and Emmett to accompany Esme and me as our dates. With the party coming up fast, it was too late to back out of the commitment now.

"You'll still have Esme and Carlisle with you. I'm sure they can help ward off unwanted attention. Just have Carlisle talk about the exciting field of plasma genetics. Trust me, that'll clear a room real fast," Emmett laughed at the other end of the call.

I felt my lips turning upward. "Don't make me laugh, McCarty. I'm mad at you."

"But you _are _smiling, aren't you?" Emmett said, a trace of smugness in his voice.

I growled, half out of irritation and half to hide the laughter threatening to break free. "Don't push your luck, Mister!"

"Sorry, Rosie. You're still my girl right?"

"Yeah, Em, I'm still your girl," I sighed.

"Listen, I got to go. But I'll call you later?"

"Sure. You know I despise you, right?"

"Of course you do. I love you too."

I flopped down on a seat, trying to shake off my grumpy mood. I didn't want to be a third wheel to Esme and Carlisle at the party, but I didn't look forward to being fawned after all night, which was what usually happened when I went to these type of things by myself.

Just then, the bathroom door opened and Eleanor came out. She had loosened the bun and let her voluminous curls fall around her shoulders. She tugged on her shirt to adjust it and smoothed out her skirt. An idea suddenly struck me.

"Hey Eleanor, what are you doing Thursday? Want to go to a party?"

##################

**BPOV****  
****  
**"Whew, I knew you warned me, but I didn't think it was going to stink this bad," Seth exclaimed, his voice taking on a nasal quality from pinching his nose with his fingers. He comically waved in front of him with his other hand, as if that would make the smell go away.

"The chemical factory must be in even worse shape than we thought," Edward explained, looking off into the distance at something my human eyes could not perceive. "For the smell to get this bad, my guess is that the main tanks have corroded over time and are leaking their contents into the open." Judging from his slightly contorted features, he wasn't having much fun either. This was definitely one of those rare times where I was glad my senses were not as sharp as the rest of my traveling companions.

The old abandoned Dow Chemical plant was perfect for covering our tracks because of the harsh chemical smell blanketing the area for miles. Edward was actually the one who suggested this navpoint, stating that the smell would make it incredibly difficult to track anything through it. But he must have known that it was a double edged sword when he made the suggestion. The smell would also rob him of the use of one of his main senses as well. Though he still had his gift to compensate, it must be very unnerving for him. Once again I had to stop myself from looking too deeply at the reasons why he was doing all of this.

"Urgh, Bella. Seriously, why did you plot a route through here? I think my nose is going to fall off," Jake complained, strolling up beside me.

"Jake, I didn't plan on having you guys tag along when I chose to come this way," I said, more amused than I was willing to admit by the reactions around me. Score one for the weak little human. "Edward here can hold his breath. Just try to breath through your mouth."

"Ack, now I can taste it on my tongue! It's horrible!" Jake croaked dramatically, sticking out his tongue and holding his throat while gagging in an exaggerated manner. It earned him a slap on the back of the head from Leah.

"Knock it off, jackass. Be a man and suck it up," Leah chastened, although I noticed her voice was rather nasally too.

As it turned out, we had Seth to thank for Leah's wonderful company, though not because of any willing participation on his part. It would seem that being siblings had a rather significant effect on how their spirit wolf link worked. Leah had discovered that, with enough concentration, she could actually break through into Seth's mind. As I understood it, their bond went even beyond Edward's mind-reading abilities. With their link, she was able to track us from an extraordinary distance, on almost an instinctual level. Still, she had to push hard to catch up to us and was incredibly lucky she didn't get blown up in the process.

There were a lot of tense standoffs during those first few days when Leah kept pushing for Seth to return to camp with her. Seth shocked all of us, especially himself, I thought, when he stood up to her time and again. When she realized that she couldn't bully him into leaving, she declared that she was coming with us. By that point we were much closer to our destination than our starting point. It was easier to just put up with her as long as it kept us moving. Still, there were times when I was sorely tempted to just tie her to a tree and make a run for it.

"Man, just a couple more days. Couple more days and I'll be sleeping in my own bed. I can't wait!" Seth said excitedly.

"Pfff," Leah scoffed, "You just can't wait to get at that laptop full of porn in your room."

"Lee!" Seth whined, his face growing red. His eyes cutting to the rest of us in a nervous look.

"What, you think I didn't know about your _stash_?" Leah smirked. "Hell, I copied a few of them for my own personal use."

Seth just continued to gawk at her in mortification while I tried in vain to expel the inappropriate mental images from my head. I could feel my face heating up. Luckily, Jacob decided to come to the rescue.

"Aw, come on, Leah, you telling me you aren't homesick? Even just a little?"

"Please, that dump? I couldn't get out of there fast enough," Leah shot back. "I just hope nobody moved into our place when we didn't come back. If I find that somebody went through my stuff I'm going to be pissed."

"How would we tell the difference?" Jacob said playfully. Leah gave him a death stare. Seth apparently recovered from his earlier embarrassment and was now desperately trying not to laugh.

"Well, what about you, Jake, what are you looking forward to?" I asked, trying to keep the conversation going so this didn't devolve into another fight.

"Well, I can't wait to see the old beach again. I wasn't old enough to go cliff diving with the guys before we left. First thing I'm going to do when we get back is -"

Jake never got to complete his sentence as a small patch of earth on the ground in front of us erupted in a plume of dust and dirt. We stood frozen for a second, then I heard a faint cracking sound echo in the air.

"SNIPER!" Edward yelled, snatching me up roughly before I could even react. Spots danced across my vision for a second as he knocked all the air out of my lungs. By the time I could see clearly again, I was face down in the dirt with him lying on top of me.

"Ooph, get off," I grunted, wanting to see what was going on. Edward quickly shifted out of the way to my side, but never releasing his hold on me. I could maneuver enough to see we were laying in defilade created by a natural depression in the terrain. Turning my head, I was relieved to see Jake, Seth, and even Leah had all made it to safety behind the slope.

"Judging for the delay between the impact and the gunshot, I think the shooter is using hypersonic explosive rounds. Pretty large caliber given the crater it made on impact," Edward briefed us, his face grim. Whoever the sniper was, he was obviously anticipating vampiric targets. Even Edward's hardened skin could not withstand a hit from a HEIAP round.

"Where is it coming from?" I asked breathlessly, trying to calm my thundering heartbeat.

"My best guess is the chemical plant," Edward answered, risking a quick peek over the slope before ducking back down. "That's in the general direction of the shot. It's the only place with any type of high firing position to give a sniper the range on us." I couldn't help but shiver a little as his breath tickled my ear from being so close to me.

"What do we do?" Seth said, a note of panic in his voice. He may have fought vampires before, but this was probably his first time on the wrong end of a gun.

"Well, he's got us pinned. We can't run or he'll just pick us off one by one," I thought out loud, assessing the tactical situation.

"Are you sure he's a hostile? Couldn't he be on our side?" Jake suggested.

"This far east? I doubt it," I responded. "It's a moot point, in any case. He'll shoot us before we can identify ourselves."

"We have to take him out," Edward said, coming to the same conclusion that I did.

"What? How?" Jake asked in astonishment.

Edward's brow knitted together, his eyes darted between me and the others, seemingly torn by indecision. After a moment, he spoke. "I'll go."

"What? No!" I blurted out. He looked to me with a pained expression.

"If I run in a zig-zag pattern, it will be very difficult to try to hit me, not with the trees in the way. At top speed I can reach the plant in less than half a minute. Once I'm in, the buildings should offer me enough cover to get me into a flanking position."

"I'm coming with you," Jake stated. Both Edward's and my eyes snap to his face.

"Absolutely not," Edward said simply.

"I'm faster than you, I can get there quicker, be exposed for shorter among of time," Jake argued.

"And in wolf form, you also make a much bigger target," Edward countered. "Forget it."

"Look, Edward. With two of us, we can split the sniper's attention. It increases the odds of one of us making it all the way across. I'm going with or without you. So we might as well work together," Jake said with conviction.

"And three is better than two, I'm going too," Leah said suddenly. We all turned our attention to her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "What? I'm not sitting here waiting to get shot while you guys go play hero. Besides, I'm faster and smaller than Jacob here. I can get there sooner than either one of you."

"I want to go, too," Seth piped in. Leah gave him a withering glare.

"No way, Seth. And I'm not fucking around on this. You're staying right here. I'll fucking break your legs if I have to."

Seth took a deep breath, readying himself for an argument, when Edward interjected.

"Your sister's right, Seth. I need you to stay behind. Someone needs to be here to protect Bella."

Whatever objection I was about to raise died in my throat when I stared into Edward's eyes, how he was silently pleading with me. I realized that this was as much about protecting Seth as it was about protecting me.

"Edward's right, Seth. We can't commit all of our resources to this one attack. We have to stay here in case we need contingencies," I said. I felt Edward giving me a squeeze in gratitude for my support. He still hadn't moved away from my side.

Seth visibly seem to deflate. "Alright, I suppose you're right," he grudgingly relented.

"Okay, then we go on a count of three, once you guys are ready," Edward said. Jake and Leah both nodded and started removing their clothes, preparing their transformations.

Without warning, a crippling fear hit me deep in the pit of my stomach as the reality of the situation truly set in, and I realized what they were about to attempt. It was a fear I've never felt before, not in all the combat missions I've flown. I find myself clinging to Edward, desperately fisting the cotton fabric of his shirt in my hands. My mind went blank as I stared into his eyes. There's so much I suddenly wanted to say to him, and yet I couldn't find the words.

I didn't know what Edward saw in my face, but his expression softened. He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead, whispering against my skin. "This is not goodbye, Bella. I'll come back for you. I'll always come back for you."

I heard low growling behind me, indicating that Jacob and Leah were ready. Edward moved away to position himself in a crouch against the defilade. My body immediately felt his absence and I wrapped my arms around myself to compensate. I watched Edward intently, trying to capture every detail. His features grew hard into a mask of determination as he began the countdown.

"One."

_Please don't go.__  
__  
_"Two."

_Stay with me.__  
__  
_"Three."

_I love you.__  
__  
_Edward, Jacob, and Leah sprung gracefully out of cover and sprinted toward the chemical plant. I pressed my back hard into the gentle slope and squeezed my eyes shut tight as the first shots rung out.

* * *

**A/N**: I know the Rose section seems a little dull compared to the rest of the story, but I think the payoff down the line will be worth it. Just to be clear, Eleanor is Lucy's Eleanor. Her version of her mother's death is not a continuity error, but a deliberate choice on my part. The reason will become clear in due time.

I will warn my readers that there will be character deaths in the next chapter. This story is far from over, but I always knew that not everyone was going to make it to the end. Rest assured though, no one named Edward or Bella will be one of those deaths.


	35. Nemesis

**A/N**: This is a much shorter update than usual. It was meant to be a part of a larger chapter, but it was simply taking too long to write and I wanted to get an update to you folks this month, given that I left the last chapter on a cliffhanger.

The chapter also has a lot of what I like to call "movie logic." Which is useful in making things dramatic and action packed, but may not be the most realistic turn of events. I try to use it sparingly, but couldn't avoid it completely.

This story had an influx of new readers this month, which is interesting given the dearth of updates on my part. I would love to hear what some of the new readers think of this story, since they are able to read more of it in one continuous flow.

Once again, **amymorgan** comes through with a quick beta. She also thought the chapter stood well enough on its own to be released, which is why everyone is getting it now versus some undetermined point in the future.

* * *

Chapter 34 - Nemesis

We sprinted from our cover and hurled toward the Dow plant as fast as we could. With luck, the sudden appearance of two giant wolves would confuse the shooter long enough for us to reach him. I silently counted down the distance to our target.

_Sixteen hundred yards._

A shot blew a hole in a nearby tree. Splinters flew like shrapnel, ripping at my clothes but bouncing harmlessly off my skin.

_Twelve hundred yards._

Already Leah and Jacob were starting to outpace me, their longer stride rocketing them toward our destination. They followed my tactic with abrupt direction changes in their run, trying to make it as difficult as possible for the sniper. We spread ourselves out, using our numbers to our advantage, forcing the shooter to split his attention on three approaching targets.

_Nine hundred yards._

A bullet whizzed inches from my head, so close that I could feel heated ripples from the displaced air. I pushed myself forward, hoping to bring the shooter into the range of my mental ability before the next shot. If I could read his thoughts, I could anticipate his shots and dodge them with greater ease.

_Five hundred yards._

I could hear some distant buzzing in my mind now. I still wasn't close enough to get a clear thought, but I was nearly there.

_Three hundred yards._

I felt a sudden chill as the buzzing solidified into thoughts. There wasn't one person at the plant…there were _six_. I finally got a read on the sniper, who was a woman. I couldn't understand her thoughts completely, as she was thinking in a foreign language which was unfamiliar to me. But looking through her mind's eye, I did know one thing for certain.

She had been missing her shots _on purpose_.

It didn't take long for the pieces of the puzzle to fall into place. This was a trap to lure us in close so they could take us alive.

I tried to shout a warning to Jacob and Leah, but they were too far away from me. Focusing on the sniper, I realized it was futile to warn them at this point. At this range, she could easily shoot us dead if there was any indication we were running away. We had to see this through to the end.

Besides, even if we stood no chance against the awaiting ambush, maybe I could still get to the sniper before they got me. Without her, Seth and Bella still had a chance to get away. That's the only thing that mattered now.

_Two hundred yards._

The ground flattened out and the trees spread further apart as we converged on the massive factory. The smell of corrosive and flammable chemicals was nearly overpowering, and growing steadily worse with every step. The plant stood as an odd monstrosity, held together with seemingly endless metallic pipes and giant smoke stacks extending into the sky. I scanned the high ground for the sniper. And there, on the roof of one of the inner buildings, I found her.

The sniper crouched in the shadows of the taller smokestacks around her. Her body was mostly hidden from view by the angle of the roof, but I could make out her shockingly red hair blowing in the wind. That, and the giant cannon that qualified as her gun.

_One hundred yards._

Jacob and Leah cleared the treeline and made a running leap over the fence surrounding the plant. They were in the open parking lot when the vampires revealed themselves, blocking their path. What caught my attention immediately was that they all had on air filtration masks, which formed a seal over the lower half of their faces. It was another disturbing sign that running into them had not been a mere unlucky coincidence.

I slowed to a stop once I came alongside the two wolves, and we faced off against our enemies. I kept my mind attuned to the sniper, and was relieved to note that she no longer had any intentions to fire. Apparently now that they have sprung the trap, she no longer had any orders to cover us through her scope. She shifted her attention back to where Bella was, to make sure she didn't escape from the defilade.

I singled out the leader of the group in front of us by scanning their minds. He was a plain looking man, but the others were clearly looking to him for their next move. I focused in on his thoughts.

_Mmm…Alice didn't mention anything about animals._ A woman appeared in his mind, with spiky black hair and a pale complexion. _Shouldn't have divided up those centurions to cover the other Dow sites, should've had more faith that he would show where Victoria was._ I saw the image of a different woman, the sniper from the roof top.

"Well, hello there. This was rather unexpected. I only planned for two guests," the man said pleasantly, as if we were having a social gathering.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"Ah, how rude of me. I'm Hunter James." He bowed slightly. "It's nice to finally meet you. You parted from Legate Jane's company rather abruptly. She's rather anxious to see you again. You and Isabella."

I growled.

"Tsk tsk, no need to be so belligerent, Edward. You had a great run; there is no shame in this. But the game is over. I don't know where you got those animals and how you are controlling them, but do you think they stand a chance against all of us?"

It suddenly hit me that James did not know Leah and Jacob could hurt vampires in their wolf forms. It was a fool's chance, but it was a chance. If we could still take out the sniper, Seth was far enough away to outrun them with Bella on his back. Even if they had to brave the minefields at reckless speeds, something told me it was still better than capture by this man.

Turning to Jacob and Leah, I made my intentions known. "For Seth and Bella."

I stared purposefully at the sniper's position, and out of the corner of my eye I saw the slightest nod from Jacob acknowledging he understood.

Jacob suddenly leaped forward, pouncing on the closest vampire before he could react. He clamped his massive jaws around the vampire's neck and violently swung his own head to the side. His sharp teeth and sheer brute strength severed the vampire's head and flung his motionless body into one of his compatriots, knocking the other vampire down.

Leah was a heartbeat behind, their shared minds allowed for a coordinated, synchronized strike. She flew straight into another vampire, head butting him in the stomach. Her momentum carried both of them forward, crashing through the wall of the building behind them.

I blurred through the opening Leah and Jacob created with their surprise attack and entered one of the side buildings. As I started my way toward the sniper's location, I kept my mind focused behind me for any pursuers. It looked like they had their hands full dealing with Leah and Jacob, who managed to put themselves between the vampires and me after the initial attack. Their current position also kept them out the sniper's line of sight, so they only had to worry about the threat immediately facing them. I hoped to take care of the sniper quickly so that I could rejoin them and give them a fighting chance.

After a whirlwind of corridors and catwalks I finally smashed through the door to the roof, taking the entire thing off its hinges. The sniper was crouched facing the door, her massive gun pointed directly at knee level. I received a split second mental warning right before she fired, and twisted my body in response. The bullet grazed my pant leg, tearing the material but otherwise left me unharmed.

I was still holding the detached metal door in my hands, so I hurled the heavy object like a projectile at the redhead as I ran toward her. She instinctively batted the door away with her rifle. A snide smirk at my apparent stupidity flashed across her face for a nanosecond before her eyes widened and she realized her mistake. I never intended the door to hurt her, I just needed it as a distraction so she couldn't fire her gun before I reached her. She tried to bring up her gun again to aim, but it was too late.

No time for finesse, I simply rammed right into her and took us both off the roof.

There was a loud rushing of air followed by a thunderous crack as the concrete gave way from our impact. I was left momentarily stunned. The sniper rifle broke apart and laid in pieces around us. As I struggled to my feet, I was slow to react as the redhead kicked me hard in the stomach, sending me flying through the window of the building behind me. I landed ungracefully on a desk and skidded across the surface, ultimately falling off to land on the carpeted floor.

I pushed myself up and looked around. It appeared I ended up in some sort of large office space. The windows had all been boarded up except for the one I involuntarily opened. The waning light outside cast dark shadows in the room, too weak to illuminate the entire space.

The female, Victoria, leaped through the broken window, glaring daggers at me. Her hair was the color of fire under the light of the fading sun.

"That actually hurt, you motherfucker," she spat at me, her voice thick with an Irish brogue. Her thoughts momentarily were in English before switching back to the previous foreign language. I guessed that it was some form of Gaelic. I realized she was deliberately forcing herself to think in Gaelic. The only reason I could think of was that she was doing it as a defense against me.

She knew my talent.

_That's right pretty boy, I know your tricks_, Victoria's thoughts turned again to English. She must have seen the look of astonishment on my face. _We read all about you and your human._

She initiated the attack this time, most likely hoping to catch me while I was still recovering. The fall and her earlier hit did slow my reflexes, and she was clearly trained in hand to hand combat. Even with my gift, I was barely able to hold my own against her. In this moment, I wished I spent some of my lifetime honing my fighting skills rather than focusing on educational pursuits.

After a brutal exchange, we broke apart again and circled each other warily. My arm stung badly from the deep scratches she left. Victoria's lips pulled back in a vicious smile, exposing a row of gleaming teeth.

"What's the matter, pretty boy? Want me to kiss it and make it better? Or maybe you prefer the human, eh? Maybe you two can put on a show for us. That is, if she is still in the mood once James is done with her."

"I honestly don't know what you see in the girl, but I'm looking forward to finding out. I hope she's as much fun as that Tanya bitch," she taunted.

Suddenly I was assailed with mental images of the things she and James did to Tanya, how they hurt her over and over. I was reeling from the knowledge that they were the ones who captured Tanya. Captured and tortured her. In her diseased mind, the images of Tanya slowly morphed into Bella, as she thought of doing those unspeakable things to her as well.

I lost it.

I let out a guttural scream and lunged for her throat, having no coherent thought except the need to tear her limb from limb. My fury driven assault seemed to have caught her off guard. She had just enough time to bring up her hands to protect her neck, but not enough to evade.

I collided into her and we smashed through the interior wall. We landed in a heap amidst mammoth-sized steel vats and endless rows of industrial piping. She trapped my hands and attempted to throw her legs over my shoulders for a figure four lock. Luckily, I read her intentions in time to escape the triangle choke by sliding further up against her, using my heavier mass to my advantage. I wrestled my hands away from her grip and clamped them around her neck. Her eyes bulged as she realized how fatally she underestimated me.

"This is for Tanya," I growled inches from her fearful face. I bit down, tearing through her stone like muscles and silencing her twisted mind.

I proceeded to systematically dismember the rest of her body, deriving a savage pleasure in ending her existence. A terrible screeching sound echoed through the cavernous room. It was as if I floated in a rage-filled haze, mindlessly ripping and tearing until there was nothing left.

Finally, when there was truly no more pieces left for me to destroy, my sanity slowly returned to me. The horror of what I had done hit me hard and I took a unnecessary shuddering breath. I stared at the unrecognizable remains in front of me and felt sick, something I thought to be impossible until this very moment. I never felt more like a monster than I did now.

I rose unsteadily and swept my senses back to Jacob and Leah, getting ready to lend them a hand. I was shocked to find that I could see into Jacob's human mind, given that I was expecting to find him in wolf form. Looking through his eyes, I saw he had indeed reverted to human form. Blood was dripping into his eyes, coating his vision in a blurry red haze. I switched to the eyes of one of the vampires, taking in the devastation through his clearer senses. It looked like they had ended up in a room not dissimilar to the one I currently occupied. They knocked and tore open many of the vats in the room during their fight, flooding the room with foul smelling chemicals. Jacob was leaning heavily against a broken piece of guardrail, using it as a makeshift crutch. Beside him, I made out the shredded remains of another vampire and...the bloodied, broken body of Leah Clearwater.

The surviving vampires were slowly bearing down on him, arrogantly assured of their victory. But they could not read Jacob's thoughts. They had never heard the haunting songs of the sacrifices made by Taha Aki and his lineage. They knew not what it meant to be a noble warrior of the Quileute people.

I was moving even as I understood Jacob's intentions. But I was not nearly fast enough to prevent the inevitable.

Jacob rose to his full height, determined to stand proud in his last moments. Smiling, he took one second to enjoy the confused expressions on his enemies' faces before striking the broken piece of metal in his hands against the nearby concrete wall.

I watched through another's eyes as a singular spark flashed into existence. The dying ember, already dimming as it fell, landed gently in the dark liquid pooling in the room. Then everything was engulfed in heat and light.


	36. Journey's End

**A/N: **What's this? Another post in the same month? What can I say, I want to spoil you guys for being so patient with me lately.

Now the continuation of the showdown from Bella's point of view. There's some overlap between the events of the last chapter and this one.

Warning. While not particularly graphic, this chapter has some very disturbing imagery of sexual assault and definitely evokes some tough emotions. The scenes are very brief, but readers should be aware of them. After all, this is rated mature for a reason.

I thank **amymorgan **for her beta work.

* * *

Chapter 35 - Journey's End

I remained huddled behind cover, simultaneously dreading and feeling relieved at each crack of the rifle. If the sniper was still firing, it meant he hadn't hit his targets yet. My heartbeat felt erratic, jumping in time with each distant gunshot.

I turned to look at Seth, watching an intense focus settle over his youthful face. No doubt he was communicating with Leah and Jake through their shared link. In this moment, the sweet, slightly awkward teenage boy I've come to know was replaced by a warrior descendant of an ancient people.

"Oh shit, there's more of them!" Seth suddenly cried out.

"What!" My heart in my throat, I grabbed onto Seth's shoulder to get his attention. "How many?"

"I don't know. Five or six? Jacob can't tell because the chemical smell is too strong. They were hiding in the plant. They only came out once everyone reached the gates."

"It's a goddamn ambush," I said with dread, trying hard not to throw up as I realized what a horrible miscalculation we made. It must have been their intention all along to get us to come closer. Just as I counted on the chemical plant to mask our scent trail, it made the perfect camouflage for this trap.

"Seth, what are they doing now?" I pressed, desperate for more information.

"It's weird. They're just standing there." The confusion was evident in Seth's voice. "Wait, one of them is talking...he knows Edward's name. He said Legate Jane sent him."

So not only had this been a trap, it was a trap designed especially to catch me. How the hell could they have known we would come through here? I glanced at Seth again, feeling enormously guilty for dragging them into my mess.

"Oh no, don't do it!" Seth's frantic plea shook me out of my thoughts.

"What is it now?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Leah's thoughts...they're going to attack! What are they doing? That's suicide."

I was just as confused as Seth. What could they possibly hope to gain?

"Oh, I think they surprised those vampires," Seth sighed with relief. "Lee and Jake punched a hole for Edward to get through. He's going for the sniper. They are taking the fight indoors to get out of the sniper's view until he can take her out."

I frowned at Seth's update. Why the hell would they split up when they were already outnumbered? The answer suddenly dawned on me.

They were doing it for us.

They were trying to take out the shooter to give Seth and I a chance to get away.

"Oh fuck. Fuck, fuck!" Seth almost growled, his whole body seemed to be vibrating.

"What's happening?" I demanded.

"Lee and Jake got separated. She's outnumbered!"

Seth turned his eyes to me. "I've got to help her!" The anguish in his voice nearly broke my heart.

I felt torn by indecision. The cold logical part of my mind, the part of me that knew war meant sacrifices, told me to take advantage of the distraction my allies were providing so I could complete my mission. I should leave, and mourn and honor their sacrifice for the greater good.

But another part of me, a part of me that I never thought existed before I ended up in Carlisle's hospital, kept me rooted. It insisted that some costs were too high, and would only be paid with a lifetime of regret.

"Go Seth," I said simply.

Seth's eyes grew hopeful for a second before he frowned "But what about you, Bella? I can't just leave you out here."

I shook my head. "I'm not going to do much good in a fight. They need you more than me."

"Are you sure?" Seth asked, clearly conflicted.

"Go help your sister, Seth," I said with finality. I gave him a little shove just to emphasize my order. With one last look of uncertainty, Seth shifted and ran toward the plant.

Feeling vulnerable, I dug through my pack. My hand found the object I was seeking and I quickly tucked it into the waistband of my pants, against the small of my back. I had asked the pack to get it on one of their salvage runs back at the Quileute camp, so that we could have some way of signaling our position if we saw any friendly flights in the sky. It wouldn't do much, but it's the closest thing to a weapon I had to defend myself.

A loud noise whipped my attention back toward the plant, just in time to watch a large fireball erupt into the darkening sky.

_Oh no. No. No. No._

I was running. My surroundings was nothing but a blur as I focused on reaching the plant, screaming everyone's name. My muscles burned from the exertion and my lungs felt like they were going to explode, but I ignored it as best as I could. By some miracle, I only managed to stumble once as I made my way forward.

As I got closer I saw and heard more explosions. The fire must have spread to other areas of the plant, igniting the flammable contents stored within. Soon I was forced to slow down as noxious smoke grew thicker and thicker around me. I waded forward, squinting at the diffused light of the raging flames through the smoke and tucking as much of my face into the high collar of my heavy winter coat.

I spotted a prone figure on the ground. My eyes were watery from smoke irritation, so I couldn't tell what I was looking at until I was a mere few feet away. Once I did recognize the figure, I immediately rushed over.

"Seth!"

Seth was lying on his side, still in wolf form. I tentatively placed a hand in front of his nose, and sagged in relief to find steady breathing. He must have just been knocked out by the shockwave of the explosion.

I started to rise when something clamped down on my shoulder with a vise-like grip. Suddenly I was airborne, flying uncontrollably through the air before landing painfully on my stomach. The impact knocked the wind of me. Thank god I was wearing such a thick coat, or the damage was sure to be worse.

I rolled and sat up, trying to pinpoint my assailant. From the smoke and ash, a shadow materialized into a man. A vampire.

His clothes were singed by the fire and his skin blackened by the smoke. It was difficult to make out any distinguishable features beyond his red eyes and white teeth. They seem to glow eerily in the flickering light of the fire.

"Ah, Isabella, at last we meet. You really are much prettier in person."

"Wish I could say the same, fuck face. And here I thought all vampires were good looking. Guess you're the exception to the rule," I shot back, refusing to cower.

"Ouch, that hurts my feelings," the bloodsucker said playfully, putting a hand over his heart. "You naughty girl, I know what you are trying to do."

"Yeah? And what's that?" I said defiantly.

"You're trying to make me angry so I'll kill you quick. Sorry, but I got orders to bring you in alive. Doesn't mean we can't have some fun first."

In an instant he was inches in front of me. He grabbed me by the throat in a iron grip and lifted me off the ground easily. I held on to his outstretched hand with both of mine so that I wasn't resting all my weight on my neck. Still, I found myself choking and sputtering for air. In no time at all my vision dimmed around the edges and my limbs felt numb and heavy.

Just as I was about to black out, he loosened his hold. I gasped and greedily took in big gulps of oxygen.

"Stay awake now, Isabella. Just wanted to make you a little more docile and cooperative. It's more enjoyable if you are conscious."

He reached up with his free hand and slowly unzipped my coat. Pushing it slightly aside, he ran the same hand up my body, stopping at my chest to grope my breast through my wool sweater. I tried again to pry his hand away from my throat, but I might as well have been trying to bend iron.

"Humans are so much softer and warmer than vampires. If only you weren't so much more breakable, too." He moved his hand away from my chest and brought me closer against him, then caressed my face with his knuckles.

"But there's one thing you'll learn about me, Isabella. I can be extremely gentle and patient when I need to be." He pressed his nose against my cheek, sniffing loudly. I shuddered involuntarily with disgust. When he pulled back, his scarlet eyes grew dark and appreciative. "Your scent is lovely. I can't wait to taste all of you."

"Now, I want you to say my name, Isabella. Say, 'James, I can't wait, either.'" He said through hooded eyes.

I stayed silent, glaring at him.

"Defiant to the last, eh?" James chuckled. There was a maniacal glint in his eyes now. "Well, I'll just have to make you scream it."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw movement. Then I was thrown clear of James. This time I landed hard on my back, and pain shot up my spinal cord. For a brief second, all I could see was the purple hue of the sky. I rose up on my elbows to witness Edward and James rolling around on the ground. James managed to get a foot in between them and kicked Edward away. They were both up in the blink of an eye and circled each other.

"Well, well. Edward! I was afraid you didn't make it. This is getting better and better," James laughed.

"Your men are dead. Victoria is dead. You've lost," Edward declared heatedly. My eyes grew wide at Edward's appearance. My shock wasn't because he was covered in grime and soot, much like James. It was due to the barely contained rage and hatred etched on his face. I had never seen him look as frightening as he did at this moment.

James' expression did not change. "Shame about Vee. We sure had some good times. But there's plenty more like her out there. Besides, she's been getting clingy recently. You may have done me a huge favor."

"I'm going to rip you apart piece by piece. I'm going to save your head attached so you can watch me burn you to ash," Edward snarled. He charged at James.

James stood his ground, made no attempt to dodge as Edward's shoulder rammed into his stomach. I could tell Edward had intended to tackle him to the ground, but James was ready for that. He leaned into Edward, shifting his weight forward and low to the ground while keeping his legs wide apart for better balance. He wrapped his hands around Edward's neck in a head lock, effectively trapping him. Then, to my complete surprise, he sunk his teeth in between Edward's shoulder blades.

From my vantage point, I could see Edward's face. His mouth opened, but no sound came. When James let go of him, he dropped straight to the ground like a stone. His back was arched unnaturally and his eyes were wide with a look of sheer agony.

James casually stepped over his body and walked toward me.

"What the fuck did you do to him!" I screamed hoarsely. When he choked me earlier, the pressure must have affected my vocal cords.

"Just a little something to make sure he doesn't interrupt us again," James answered. He looked over his shoulder back at Edward. "I want you watching, Edward. I want to show you that you can't protect your women."

Edward raised his head slowly off the ground. However, instead of looking at James, he looked straight at me. Our eyes locked, and I could see the incredible torment and pain etched on his face. He inched one hand forward, as if stretching to reach me.

James turned his head a little more toward Edward. "I am impressed, Edward. Not many could move after my bite, especially the amount I injected into you. By the way, it's okay to scream. I know it must hurt."

Edward said nothing. His eyebrows were furrowed and his lips were drawn into a tight line. He was now trying to pull his body towards us using his outstretched hand.

James shook his head amusingly. "You are a stubborn man, Edward Cullen." He turned back to me. "You two really are made for each other."

James reached down and hoisted me up. He had one hand fisted around my collar, and slid the other under the hem of my sweater to caress my stomach and ribs. He brought me in closer and ran his tongue along my jawline. He pulled back a little and turned his head toward Edward. "Should I describe her taste to you, Edward?" James taunted.

I saw my chance.

Reaching behind me, I pulled out the object still safely tucked in the back of my pants. In one fluid move, I shoved the flare gun against James' face, right in the space between his nose and upper lip. I tilted the barrel at a slightly upward angle. A look of disbelief flashed across his eyes as he turned his attention back to me.

"Taste this, asshole!" I spat out before squeezing closed my eyes and pulling the trigger.

The bright light pierced behind my eyelids like a miniature sun and the intense heat burned my hand. I heard a loud shriek and felt his hold on me loosen. I dropped the empty flare gun and scrambled backwards, tripping and falling down in my haste to get away. I blinked rapidly and rubbed my eyes to try to clear my vision.

"You bitch! Arrgh! You'll pay for this," James screamed inhumanly in the background. My sight got a little better and I could see a blurry outline of his form staggering around, his hands held tight against his face.

"Where are you? You bitch," he called out again. Even a vampire's eyes couldn't survive a point blank hit from a flare gun. I remembered from our intelligence briefings that vampiric healing was hindered by wounds inflicted by fire.

I tried to stand, only to fall back down and yelp in pain. I clutched my ribs. When the flare went off, James's hand underneath my clothes had tightened reflexively before letting me go. He must have hurt me more than I thought.

James' head snapped toward my direction. He ambled toward me.

I struggled to back away on my hands and heels while facing him, trying to put some more distance between us. He was coming faster and faster now, more confident of where I was.

"I got you now," he sneered. He removed his hands from his face and extended them outward, sweeping them back and forth blindly. I got a first look at his smoldering, disfigured face. The skin was shriveled and charred, with red flesh poking through in places. Part of his nose was gone, leaving a skeletal hole. His eyes were a pulpy, wet mess that stuck to his eye sockets.

I felt a vibration through the ground from where my palms rested. It got stronger and stronger, until a giant sandy colored blur leaped over my head from behind to pounce on top of James.

Without hesitation, Seth tore into James. Giving him no chance to defend himself. I had to turn away as I felt the bile rise up into my throat. To distract myself, I searched out for Edward, finding him lying a few feet away, face down. I carefully rose to my feet and made my way over, hissing at the fresh stabs of pain around my midsection.

I knelt down by Edward and rolled him on his back so he was facing me. His eyes were unfocused and his face was slack. I smoothed his hair away from his face, hoping to get his attention, but got no response. I pulled his head into my lap and rested my forehead against his. He was shivering under my touch.

"It's over, Edward. We're safe," I whispered. The adrenaline of the last few minutes was evaporating, being replaced by fatigue and pain. I sagged against Edward as the lethargy seeped deeper into my bones. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew we needed to distance ourselves further from the chemical plant, which was now a soaring inferno, but my body would not cooperate. It just felt so comfortable to hold Edward like this, feeling his cool marble skin against my heated face.

I jolted awake when someone shook me gently. I looked up to find Seth crouched beside me in human form, looking at me with concern.

"You okay, Bella?"

I nodded weakly. Though judging from his expression, it must have been pretty unconvincing. I looked back to the chemical plant and watched one of the buildings collapse in a cloud of dust and flames. We were way too close for comfort.

"We need to get to a safe distance, Seth. Fast." I had trouble speaking in a normal volume, still suffering from the after effects of James' choke-hold. "Can you change back? I need you to carry us out of here."

Seth shifted back into his wolf form and crouched down on all fours. I pushed Edward onto Seth's back, gritting my teeth as my ribs protested. I climbed up behind Edward, pinning him between Seth and me. I patted Seth twice to let him know we were secured. He took off at a steady stride.

I leaned against Edward's broad back, exhaustion overtaking me now that the immediate danger was over. I was vaguely aware of the ground moving beneath me as I lost consciousness once again.


	37. Reunion

**A/N:** The last line in this chapter is a deliberate call out to chapter 11. This is a slower paced chapter compared to the last few, as it acts as a bridge into the next story arc.

In a first for this story, I had a tag team beta for this chapter. I thank **amymorgan** and her husband, Phillip, for the speedy beta. It never ceases to amaze me how quickly she manages to turnaround a chapter.

* * *

Chapter 36 – Reunion

I awoke to the sound of an annoying rhythmic beeping. Still groggy, it took me a second to realize it was coming from a heart monitor. A surge of fear shot through my system, and I had a moment of near panic as I felt the IV needle in the back of my hand and the coarse fabric of hospital sheets underneath my fingers. Had I dreamt the entire escape? Was I actually _back _in Eternal Life?

Slowly, I shifted my widening eyes away from the ceiling panels to take in my surroundings, afraid of what I would find. I fought tears when I recognized the figure sleeping in the chair next to the bed. Not only did his presence reassure me that it was not a dream, his was a face I had missed nearly every single day since my capture.

My dad slept slouched in the hard chair, his head braced against his arm. He looked liked he had aged years in the time that I had been away. His hair had a lot more silver amongst the brown, with many more frown lines on his forehead than I remembered. The one constant was his bushy mustache. He had that thing for as long as I could remember. I had teased him more than once about shaving it so he looked younger, and he would tell me that it gave him character. Memories of when I was a kid came unbidden, of how much that mustache tickled when he would kiss my forehead when he tucked me in at night or said goodbye on his way to work in the morning.

And it was those memories of that ridiculous facial hair that finally did it. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. It was like a dam broke within me, and the weight of everything that had happened crashed down in a tidal wave. How could a person feel so much incredible joy and sadness at the same time? I was finally too tired to fight it, so I covered my mouth with both hands to keep from crying too noisily. The bulky plastic monitoring clamp attached to my finger felt cold and hard against my cheek, but I dared not move my hand. I didn't want my dad awakened by my moment of weakness.

When I was sufficiently in control and had wiped my face of the evidence of my little breakdown, I debated whether to wake my dad. He looked so peaceful sitting there that I didn't want to disturb him. Yet, I knew sleeping like this was not good for his old war wounds. There was also this sudden, overwhelming urge to hear his voice, to have him tell me that everything was going to be alright. So, as gently and quietly as I could, I called to him.

"Dad."

My voice sounded rough and scratchy. Even speaking as softly as I did felt like barbed wires coiling around my throat. I swallowed painfully, letting out a meek cough. Out of reflex I reached up to massage my neck, wincing when I brushed the bruises there.

My little whimpers apparently reached my dad, because he jolted awake and sat up abruptly. He took a deep breath and rubbed his face with his hand, then stretched his back. I couldn't help but crack a smile. Like me, my dad was not a morning person.

When he noticed me staring at him, he froze momentarily. Slowly he rose out of his seat and approached the bed, his gait slightly irregular due to his prosthetic. He never broke our shared gaze as he closed the distance. He leaned down once he got to the edge, and gingerly pulled me against his chest. I closed my eyes, breathing him in and feeling the warmth from the contact.

"Welcome home, Bells," he whispered softly into my hair. So soft that I felt his words rather than heard them. Being so close, I could feel him trembling.

"Thanks, Dad," I muttered just as softly against his shirt.

We clung to each other for what felt like an eternity. Somehow I knew if we broke apart before we both were ready, we would just set each other off and end up sobbing in each other's arms. And that was not the Swan way.

Finally, my dad cleared his throat and his body relaxed a little. I took it as a sign that he felt strong enough to talk. We released each other and my dad moved back a little to sit on the side of my bed. His eyes were misty, as no doubt were my own, but neither of us was going to acknowledge it.

"How are you feeling, kiddo?"

I smiled again. I didn't know if dad realized it, but that was the second time he called me by a childhood nickname. He hasn't called me "Bells" or "kiddo," in years.

I took a moment to ponder his question. My ribs were still sore, but not as bad as before. I did, however, have a dull headache that was getting harder and harder to ignore. My head felt constrained by something. I raised a hand to my forehead, and hissed as a sharp pain shot right between my eyes as I brushed lightly against a bandage wrapped around my head.

"Well, I was feeling pretty good until I just pulled that stupid move." I grimaced. "Do you know what happened? I…ah…How did I get here?"

My dad's smile disappeared into a look of concern. "You don't remember?" I shook my head lightly, and his eyebrows knitted together. "What's the last thing you _do_ remember?"

I thought about my answer carefully. The last thing I remembered was being on Seth's back holding Edward, but I didn't think I could say that without raising way too many questions about my sanity. _You see, dad, I was on top of this giant werewolf and holding this vampire. Yes, apparently the Quileutes are werewolves and it's okay that their reservation is so close to the Forks base. See, they are good monsters and don't present a security threat at all. Oh and why was I holding a vampire, you ask? Well, I wanted him to be safe because I think I may be just a little bit in love with him_. Yeah, that would go over real well. I hated to lie, especially to my father, but I wanted to learn more before I decided on what to reveal.

"Uhm, let's see. I think there was a fire? Some sort of explosion?" I kept it deliberately vague, hoping dad would fill in the gaps.

He nodded. "Two days ago, we had an unmanned drone doing routine aerial patrols in the eastern sector. The UAV detected a large explosion at the old Dow Chemical factory. We tasked it to investigate and it picked you up on the infrared sensors."

"Since this was pretty deep inside our perimeter, the brass green-lit a ground mission to find out what happened and bring back survivors. We launched a Blackhawk with Apache gunship support to your location. We found three survivors – you, a teenage boy, and one of your attackers."

I frowned in confusion. One of my attackers? Didn't Edward tell that vampire, James, that all his men were dead? And I saw Seth kill James. Who was dad talking ab –

_Edward_. He was talking about Edward. My breath hitched and my heart thumped in my chest when the answer dawned on me. I gnawed on my lower lip, using the pain as a distraction to keep my face as neutral as I could.

"You were unconscious, and the vampire seemed to be in some sort of shock." Dad stroked his mustache out of habit. He eyed the medical monitors briefly before looking at me again. "Or at least that's how the Marine Sergeant described it over the comms. The boy, he said his name was Seth. Kid was suffering from some form of post traumatic stress or something. He was babbling about how you three were trying to get away from the fire and then you fell off his back and hit your head and he couldn't wake you up."

"We took the vampire into custody and flew you and the boy here. The Doc said you had a concussion and some internal bleeding. If we hadn't gotten to you as soon as we did..." Dad trailed off, unable to finish his sentence. I reached out and padded his arm.

"Hey, it's okay, Dad. I'm here, I'm safe now."

"Yeah, you are," Dad said, more to himself than to me.

I opened my mouth to ask about Edward and Seth when the door opened and a nurse strolled into the room.

"Oh pardon me, Colonel Swan, I didn't think anyone was in here. I have to change the Captain's bandages."

Dad turned slightly red and quickly excused himself before I could stop him. Before leaving, he planted a light kiss on my forehead, which made me all emotional again. I couldn't say anything more for fear of losing control. He stopped at the door to promise to visit me once he was off duty later in the day. Then he was gone.

As the nurse worked, I realized that it was damn lucky she walked in when she did. I was desperate for more information about Edward and Seth, but my mind was muddled by a combination of aches and pains and what were no doubt powerful painkillers in my body. I couldn't think clearly, and my emotions were all over the place. I had to tread carefully. I was sure I would expose my feelings for Edward if I started talking about him. I was a horrible liar, especially when it comes to my dad. The last thing I needed was to be sidelined by a psych evaluation. That wouldn't help anyone.

The nurse peeled back the bandages around my midsection, giving me a chance to see the damage for the first time. My torso was a lovely shade of yellow and purple, with a neat row of stitches to the side of my abdomen. The nurse quickly covered it up with a set of fresh bandages, making me wince a little from the pressure to the area.

"Sorry, Captain," she said apologetically. She placed the soiled dressing into a red bag and sealed it. "Anything else before I go?"

"Yes, Do you know long I have to stay at the hospital?"

"Well, let me get the doctor for you and you can discuss it with her."

The doctor came in about ten minutes later. After looking over my chart and asking some basic questions, she had a rather positive prognosis. There didn't seem to be any complications from the surgery, and nothing more serious than the concussion and some soft tissue damage. I asked about my throat, and was told that the condition was due to a combination of the pressure from being choked and all the fumes I inhaled from the toxic fire. She informed me with some proper rest, I could be released within the week. It was frustrating to be immobile once again, but at least the recovery was going to be a lot less brutal this time.

She prescribed some more painkillers before she left, which had me floating around on a fluffy cloud for a good long while afterward. Modern medicine rocked.

I was eventually knocked out of my pleasant haze by a commotion right outside my door. I tensed momentarily before I made out some of the distinct voices.

The door popped open and in waltzed Tyler and Eric, with Jonah and Elodie just a step behind.

"You can't all be in here at the same time," the nurse said in exasperation. She tried to come into the room, but Elodie blocked her way. Her tall frame easily dwarfed the smaller nurse.

"Excuse us," she said frostily. I could only see the back of her head, but judging from the nurse's stricken expression, Elodie was no doubt shooting her one of her infamous glares. Before the nurse could do anything else, Elodie closed the door in her face.

The gang spread out a little at the foot of my bed. Now that they were all here, I realized I really missed them. Unlike my dad, they all looked pretty much the same. They were all still in fatigues, so they must have come straight from the base.

"Queen Bee! Good to have you back to the land of the living," Tyler mugged cheekily without missing a beat.

"Yeah, it's great to see you, boss lady. I knew the vamps couldn't keep you down," Eric chimed in.

"It's great timing too, Elle's been in charge since you've been gone, and she's been a ball-buster," Tyler said in a mock conspiratory tone. Elodie narrowed her eyes at them both.

"Well, if you two behaved more like men and less like little boys I wouldn't have to discipline you so much," she retorted, though there was no malice in her tone. There was a trick to reading Elodie's moods. Her melodic accent had grown much more subdued over the years, flaring up only when she got angry. The angrier she was, the thicker her accent grew, until it just devolved into furious cursing in her native tongue. She gave me a small smile as a way of saying hello.

"I think I like her better when she would curse at us in French," Tyler stage-whispered to Eric.

"Yeah, at least then it sounded exotic," Eric lamented theatrically. He turned to Jonah. "Did you really need to do that good of a job teaching her the language, Jonah?"

"Indeed," Jonah said cryptically, his face passive. It's amazing what he was able to convey in nearly monosyllabic responses. He greeted me with a nod and another simple utterance, "Captain."

"Woah, now, Jonah. Don't get over excited!" Tyler said sarcastically.

"Yeah, Jonah, I'm sure Bella doesn't want you to be all emotional about it," Eric piled on. Jonah ignored them with trademark zen-like calm.

"It's good to see you guys," I said, genuinely pleased by the visit. Even Eric and Tyler's antics, which normally annoyed me, seemed endearing after such a long time away.

"Wow, loving the new huskiness. You got a kind of a Demi Moore sexiness going on there, Queen Bee," Tyler wiggled his eyebrows comically. Elodie promptly smacked him in the back of the head. "Ow!"

"So how long are you going to be laid up, boss lady?" Eric asked.

I brought them up to speed on my diagnosis. They knew better than to ask too many questions about my escape, since I have yet to be debriefed properly by Intelligence. They did let me know that the news of my return had spread across the base like wildfire. The guys had Tyler charm information out of one of the female Blackhawk pilots, which was how they ended up on my doorstep. Tyler was quite the lady's man, and had a habit of exploiting loose lips…of all kinds.

The gang also updated me on what had been going on around the base since I had been gone. They got folded into Mike Newton's squad for a while, but that didn't work out too well. True to form, Elodie refused to put up with any of Mike's bullshit. Apparently it all came to a head in a no holds barred drunken barroom brawl. After that, Elodie finally had enough and threatened to quit if she had to keep following the guy. After all, she was only serving the air force on a voluntary basis. She had a stellar combat record with some very impressive kills, so the brass capitulated and reinstated my squad as a separate unit under her command. The guys restored the old squad nickname after the reinstatement, the Blue Swans. I was touched by the gesture.

Following protocol, they didn't go into classified mission details. But from what they were able to discuss, it seemed that the Legion troops were easing up on their attacks in recent weeks. They were pulling their forces back on several contested fronts, and Intelligence has not yet been able to pinpoint where all this manpower had gone. The general assumption was that the vampires were concentrating for a major assault, with the Forks base a high probability target. People have been getting nervous, waiting for the other shoe to drop. So my return was a much needed shot in the arm for general morale.

I asked about the outcome of my last mission, but unfortunately the details were still classified and the guys didn't know too much. Obviously Mike had made it back safely with the package. Whatever it was, the brass was evidently pleased enough with the outcome to give him a promotion to major. I hoped that the new rank gave him some much needed maturity. But after Elodie's account of the bar fight, sadly that didn't seem to be the case.

I wondered if it was a good sign or a bad sign that there was no public news of the weapon this many months after Mike returned without me. Was it because the weapon didn't work? Or maybe there were unforeseen side effects that made it less effective? Maybe they were keeping it as a secret while they stockpiled it. I thought back to General Winslow's assessment of the war before I left. I hoped what Mike brought back was enough of a deterrent to stave off the inevitable attack.

Elodie looked at her wristwatch. "We've got patrol duty in thirty, people. Besides, I'm sure Bella has all she could take of you two screwballs for the day." She pointed back and forth between Eric and Tyler for emphasis.

"Naw, the Cap loves us. Don't ya, Cap?" Tyler directed at me with a big goofy smile.

"Right, she loves you like a boil on her ass," Elodie quipped. We said our goodbyes and the guys proceeded out the door. Elodie was the last one in the room. She stopped at the door.

"Get well soon, Bella. Squad's not the same without you."

"Thank you for holding everyone together. You guys stay safe until I get back," I said.

She smiled and nodded, then closed the door with a soft click behind her. I was alone once again.

I was really worn down by that point, but I fought to stay awake until my dad came back. I needed to find out what happened with Seth and Edward. To distract myself, I turned on the TV. I was shocked by the amount of coverage on me. Evidently the cat's out of the bag now.

The media didn't seem to have too much information beyond knowing that I was back, but they sure had a good time speculating wildly. I rolled my eyes at some of the theories being thrown around by the pundits about my return. It ranged from dramatic rescue missions to daring escape plans. There was even one guy who thought it was all an elaborate ruse, that I was on some sort of super secret infiltration mission to assassinate Legate Jane. You would think I was Wonder Woman by the way they were talking about me. I had to laugh at their assessment of my abilities. They would probably change their tunes if only they could see me now, laid up here in the hospital with all these colorful bruises.

I was trying to enjoy the food they served for dinner by the time Dad came back. Trying being the operative word. Honestly, haven't I suffered enough? I was pretty sure tapioca pudding didn't normally have the consistency of soup.

"Heard you had some unexpected visitors," Dad said.

"Yeah, it was good to see everyone. They aren't in any trouble, right?" I half asked, half pleaded.

"Well, I'll give them a pass this one time. But I'm going to have to post MPs outside your room from now on. I want to make sure you have your privacy, Bells. There's a lot of people interested in talking to you."

I tilted my head at the now-off TV, indicating that I had some idea. "Guess I'm Miss Popular right now."

Dad chuckled. "That's an understatement. I've got reporters camping out outside the base, waiting to jump on anyone coming in and out. Had to sneak out of my own damn base to avoid them."

"Looks like I'll have to hide out on the base for a while once I get back," I said with a snort.

Dad shook his head in amusement. "Easy there! Focus on healing first. Don't be in such a hurry to go back to work."

"Can't help it," I said with mock petulance, "I take after you, remember?"

"That you do, Bella. That you do," Dad said wryly. "Hey, got a surprise for you."

That's when I noticed he had his hand hidden behind his back. When he brought it forward holding a greasy plain brown paper bag, I nearly squealed with glee.

"Is that the Deluxe from the Diner?" I was salivating like one of Pavlov's dogs.

"Your favorite."

He placed the bag on the tray in front of me, and I practically ripped the paper to shreds trying to get to the deliciousness inside. After an intolerable amount of fumbling with the bag and the wrapper, I finally got hold of the bacon double cheeseburger. I took as big of a bite as I could fit in my mouth without choking, and couldn't help the content moan as the flavor hit my taste buds. The crisp bacon, the juicy ground beef, the gooey cheddar cheese, it was like manna from heaven.

We sat in comfortable silence while I finished the burger. I wished I had a cold beer to wash it all down with, but alcohol probably didn't mix too well with my meds.

"Thanks, Dad. That really hit the spot. How did you sneak it pass the nurses?"

"Well, I just said it was my dinner. They didn't ask too many questions."

I took a deep breath. Now comes the hard part.

"So listen, um, we were interrupted this morning. But, er, I like to know more about what happened," I said hesitantly.

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

"Well, I wanted to know a little more about the two people found with me."

Dad scratched his chin. "That boy, Seth, is still under observation in the hospital. He's in a separate wing."

"Is he okay?" Seth seemed fine when I last saw him. Maybe the explosion hurt him more than I thought.

"As far as I know, he's physically fine. The doctors are keeping him here as a precaution because there's something unusual about his bloodwork. He told us he was from La Push, and we verified his identity with the Quileute council. Arrangements will be made to return him to the reservation as soon as he is properly interviewed and cleared."

"Could I see him?" I was hoping to have a private discussion with Seth. We can get our stories straight and I could ask about Edward.

"Just who is he to you, Bella? He keeps asking to see you, too. You and Subject X14."

"Who?" I asked, confused by the reference.

"The vampire that we brought back. I don't know how you managed to take him down, but you did good, Bells. I've been told he is one of the oldest specimens we've taken intact. We've transferred him to a secure research facility. I can't go into too many details until you've been cleared, but we've been doing important work with the package Newton brought back. Subject X14 is going to help us with that. I think Seth called him Edgar or something."

"Edward," I corrected without thinking, too shocked by Dad's revelation. I realized my mistake when my Dad's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Bella," he said slowly, "why do you know the vampire's name? Is there any truth in what the kid's been saying?"

_Shit. _I closed my eyes. "Dad, it's complicated."

"I got time, explain." I couldn't help but bulk a little as his Sheriff persona came across in his tone.

Dad sat quietly while I talked about my last few months, starting with waking up in the hospital with Carlisle to the fight at the chemical plant. Throughout, I talked about the role Edward played in my rehabilitation and escape. I kept my eyes trained on my hands while I spoke, looking at him out of the corner of my eye every once in a while. He had an impenetrable look on his face, and it was difficult to gauge his reaction.

"Edward saved me, Dad. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here," I finished. This time the silence was far from comfortable.

"Dad, say something. Tell me what you're thinking."

Dad stroked his mustache for a moment longer. He took a deep breath, and seemed to have a sadness in his eyes. "Bella, I want you to listen very carefully. Don't discuss this with anyone. Do you understand? I don't want you to risk your career until we figure out how to fix you."

His words puzzled me. "I don't understand."

"Well, it's obvious this vampire did something to your mind, to make you think this way. Maybe it's some sort of glamour. We still don't know what they are capable of accomplishing with their abilities."

I felt my face crumple. My dad didn't believe me. He thought I was delusional. "No, no! If anything, Edward said that I was immune to their powers for some reason."

Dad gave me a skeptical look. "You just happen to be immune for some mysterious reason to vampiric powers?" When there's been no documented history of such immunity in the years of fighting? Don't you find that to be too convenient?"

I shook my head. "You're wrong, Dad. Seth knows the truth. He can corroborate what I told you."

"For all we know, the vampire could've done the same thing to him," he dismissed it out of hand.

"Stop calling him that," I snapped, my frustration finally boiling over. "He has a name. It's Edward. He deserves a medal for everything he's done, not to be experimented on like some sort of animal."

"Do you hear yourself, Bella?" Dad shot back, his agitated tone mirrored my own. "He's not a man. He's one of them. And I won't let him drag you down in the mud. You are not to talk to anyone about the vampire until we get this sorted out. And that's an order, Captain."

I stiffened. Dad had never pulled rank when it was clearly a personal conversation between father and daughter. It was an unspoken line we've never crossed. He seemed to realize it a moment after I did. His face softened immediately.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that." He rubbed his face with his hand. "Look, it's been a long day. Why don't I see if I can clear Seth for a quick visit? If you are still feeling up to it?"

When I was little, my dad would bribe me if he ever did anything to upset me. I guess old habits died hard.

I nodded my consent. It was clear we weren't getting anywhere right now, and I did want to at least see Seth to make sure he's okay. Dad left the room and returned half an hour later with Seth in tow. When he saw me, he rushed forward and grabbed one of my hands.

"Bella! Oh Bella, thank god. They wouldn't tell me anything or let me see you." His eyes were rimmed red from crying.

"I couldn't wake you up. And Edward wasn't getting any better. And…and.." Fresh tears were in his eyes as his voice cracked. "I thought I lost you too."

I sucked in a breath at the word "too." I think I always knew it in the back of my mind. I couldn't voice it until now. "Leah and Jacob?"

He shook his head sadly and looked down, his tears falling freely now. "I heard them say goodbye through the link. I felt them disappear. They're gone. They -" Seth couldn't continue. I squeezed his hand to offer what little comfort I could.

"Oh Seth, I'm so sorry."

I gave my dad a look over Seth's shoulder, silently pleading with him for some privacy. He appeared to consider it for a moment, then walked out the door and closed the door behind him.

Seth was openly crying, clutching my hand tightly like a lifeline. I felt so helpless, lying here, unable to do anything except bear witness to his pain. It was a stark reminder of how much I have failed. Too many people have died because of me. Angela. Leah. Jacob. And others have suffered. Tanya. Edward.

Well, I was _not_ going to fail Edward. I _will _find a way to save him. No matter what the cost.


	38. Threats

**A/N: **For better or worse this chapter is a ramp up of the Rosalie plot line. However, there are still important details which impact Bella and Alice's story lines.

**Amymorgan **took time away from Cyber Monday to beta this chapter, and I thank her for it.

* * *

Chapter 37 - Threats

"And turning to other news, tonight the Kings are celebrating the recent public announcement that their eldest son, Royce King the Second, has decided to convert to vampirism. Of course, the Kings are well known for their social events, and this one promises to be no exception. A huge turn out is expected for the party, with scheduled performances by the _Red Life Chorus_, famed Tenor Carlo Gigli, and the _Fangtastics_. Millennium Park will be closed starting at eight p.m. tonight, with a fireworks display scheduled along the harbor at ten. Commuters should plan accordingly for street closures around the area. This is Rosalie Hale, wishing you all a wonderful day," I chirped brightly, freezing an exaggerated smile as I waited for the fade out.

"And we're clear!" The red light blinked out on the camera facing me.

I let the rehearsed smile fall away from my face and willed my eyes to a ruby color. As a human blue helped connect with the viewing audience, the red made it easier to get along with the vampires in the office. Most were traditionalists who would've found my amber hue to be unnatural.

While that was what most saw of my power publicly, it was not the full extent of it. Continuing my training began under Heidi's tutelage, I had been experimenting with my glamour more and more, pushing against the boundaries of what was possible. With enough concentration, I could even manifest full body projections, though I couldn't hold it for long and it would leave me drained and lethargic for hours afterward.

"Good show, Rosalie," a male's warm voice spoke up in the ear-bud tucked into my right ear, concealed by my hair. I pictured the speaker through the tinted window of the control room. Siren Dorian was the producer for all of Empire Network's news programs. He was a gifted painter, and created many masterpieces over the years under assumed names. But television was rapidly becoming his medium of choice.

My lips turned slightly upward and I gave a small nod to camera two, which was still active. I knew he would see my response to his praise through his station. I took out the small ear-bud and the clipped-on microphone concealed by my hair and laid them on the table. Pushing away from the desk, I got out of the chair and strolled off the stage as the overhead lights were dimmed.

I headed toward my office, where Eleanor was waiting while I finished the day's work. We were going back to my place to get ready for the Kings' party later tonight.

Clara, my PR assistant, appeared by my side. I swore the woman had a Bluetooth headset permanently attached to her ear and a Blackberry glued to her hand. For a human, she was amazingly apt at multitasking.

"Rosalie? You're wanted for a senior staff meeting that Tribune Chelsea is holding right now. Conference room 33A."

I searched my memory of my agenda for today. "I don't remember there being a staff meeting scheduled. Do you know what it's about?"

Clara shook her head. "That's because it wasn't on the itinerary. She just called it a couple of minutes ago. I checked with a couple of the admins, no one knows what it's about."

"Okay. There's someone waiting for me in my office. Could you go and tell her I'll be a little late and to wait for me there?"

"Of course," Clara responded. She spun and walked toward the direction of my office while typing furiously on her phone, impressively navigating without ever looking up.

I strode down the corridor toward the room Clara mentioned, bumping into a few others heading to the same destination. I asked whether they knew what the meeting was for, and they confessed they were in the dark as much as me.

We walked into the large conference room to find it already occupied. The crowd murmuring died down immediately when we saw who was waiting for us besides Chelsea.

Legate Jane sat at the head of the table with her petite arms folded across her chest. She had a look of barely contained fury on her face. Her expression marred her doll-like delicate features, and would have been humorous if it was anyone else. With Legate Jane it just made everyone uneasy.

What's even more unexpected was to see Legate Felix sitting beside her, lazily lounging in his chair with his fingers laced together on top of his broad chest. Unlike Jane, he had almost a bemused, carefree expression, like he knew a secret that the rest of us did not.

We slowly spread out and settled into our seats. I kept my own nervousness hidden under a stony mask. I noticed the same expression mirrored in the faces of those around me.

"I called this meeting on the request of Legate Jane," Chelsea explained with little preamble. "She delivered some unfortunate news this morning. Apparently the war criminal, Isabella Swan, has managed to escape to the safety of Insurgency occupied territory."

Well, that certainly solved the mystery of Jane's murderous mood. I genuinely thought Swan would end up captured or killed by this point. Maybe a part of me was even hoping for it. I figured that the Triumvirate's interest in Edward was almost certainly tied to Swan's escape. It was too much of a coincidence not to be. If the situation was resolved without my involvement, then all the better.

But now, if Swan was truly beyond our reach, would the Triumvirate renege on the deal for the Cullens' freedom? For Tanya? I fervently hoped that was not the case.

"Of course, as you can imagine, once this news gets out, this is really going to hurt our credibility with the public. Make no mistake, people, the Insurgency will definitely make sure to include this in their propaganda. We need to figure out how we should spin this in our own media coverage to minimize the damage. Ideas, people?" Chelsea's eyes pierced each of us in turn, emphasizing the command behind the question.

"Can we try to block the pirate broadcasts? Keep the news from the public?" One of the male Sirens piped up.

Chelsea shook her head. "We've never had success in keeping them out completely before; I doubt this time would be any different. And once it's out there, it will be impossible to quash."

"What if we claim it is all fabricated? It's not like Swan can physically come here and dispute that," another Siren weighed in.

"That approach has some merit, Agnes," Chelsea pondered out loud. "From what Legate Felix said," she acknowledged his presence, and he returned it with a smirk, "the Sword and Shield will be gearing up for a major operation soon. Swan probably won't survive long enough to matter by that point."

We brainstormed for a while longer, but it was clear a consensus wouldn't be reached in a single session. Some of the Sirens were due for scheduled program broadcasts, so Chelsea called an end to the meeting. She asked each of us to refine some of our ideas for a more formal presentation the next day.

As I rose to leave with the others, Chelsea called out to me.

"Rosalie, please stay back for a moment." Her tone was cordial but frosty. She was still angry at me for gallivanting off to Volterra to see Heidi without seeking permission.

I sat back down, watching the rest of the Sirens file out of the room. As the room emptied, I grew less and less comfortable. When the door closed behind me, I resisted the very human urge to squirm.

_Remember your training, Rosalie_. _Perception of power is power. Illusion of control is control._ I squared my shoulders to sit with a confidence that I didn't truly feel.

Surprisingly, Legate Felix was the one to speak first. His voice was strangely boyish for someone his size. It rather reminded me of Emmett. "Siren Rosalie, is it? It is a pleasure to meet you. I've heard of you in passing, but the descriptions do not do you justice. It's a shame we've never crossed paths before this."

I offered him a small smile at the thinly veiled flirtation. Luck had nothing to do with it. While I was in Volterra, Heidi had made every effort to keep me away whenever Felix was around. She truly despised him for some reason, and I trusted in her judgment. The city was large enough to make avoiding him an easy task.

"I understand you are quite close to the Cullen coven?"

"I guess I am?" I wasn't sure where he was going with this.

He gave a imperceptive nod. "You see, Rosalie, I have a problem. I have a friend, someone who is important to me. And I fear she may be in a great deal of trouble. I like to help her if I can. Her name is Alice, and she's an Oracle from Volterra."

I was surprised to hear Alice's name come up. I had continued to make subtle inquiries about Alice and Jasper whenever there was an opportunity, hoping to learn about their fates. I didn't have much luck with Alice, since Oracles were a notoriously close knit group. But I did manage to stay in contact with members of Jasper's cohort that I knew from the Bismarck interview, including two of Jasper's friends, Peter and Charlotte.

I learned that Jasper's desertion raised some serious concerns about the loyalties of the Legion. Many senior commanders, including even Maria, were being observed and questioned by Inquisitors, some have even been detained. It was playing havoc with the chain of command. The junior officers had their hands full maintaining discipline among the newborns. They had little experience with the strategic direction of the war.

I wondered if my recent inquiries had brought on this attention from on high.

Felix had been silent for a moment, probably to gauge my reaction on the subject of Alice. He continued. "Rumors are that she may be on this continent. It is my understanding that while the Cullens were visiting Volterra, they became quite close to Alice. She even accompanied them on a trip here quite recently." Felix leaned forward with his elbows on the desk, I sensed he was getting to the point.

"Now, I heard about your little deal with Aro." This time I couldn't keep the shock off my face. How could he have known? The only ones who knew were the Triumvirate, and of course, Legate Jane, since she was so personally invested in this case. Did she tell Legate Felix? Why would she do that?

"Don't worry," Felix raised one hand with an open palm facing me, "it'll stay your little secret." He smiled, but it was more a baring of teeth than anything remotely friendly. "All I ask is that if you can also keep an ear open in case Alice contacts the Cullens. I'll leave you with my direct line. Give me a call if you hear anything, or for any other reason." He winked at me.

"Should I tell the Masters about your sordid little obsession, Felix?" Legate Jane snapped suddenly. I supposed her foul mood needed an outlet. Legate Felix seemed completely unfazed by her outburst.

"Relax Jane, it's not like I'm obstructing anything vital here. Wouldn't you say Rosalie's original mission is a bit moot at this point? We're not going to get anywhere until we fully mobilize against the humans. Besides, I thought you didn't believe in this black swan theory* of Master Aro's."

I was intrigued by Legate Felix's words, especially the part at the end. _Black Swan._ I have heard the words used by some of the older vampires. It was in the context of a Latin expression. _Rara avis in terris nigroque simillima cygno. _I pondered the translation in my mind.

_A rare bird in the lands, and very like a black swan._

The expression conveyed the idea of the possible impossibility. A black swan was a symbol used to challenge the status quo. It carried the meaning that the lack of proof of something's existence was not the same as proof of it's nonexistence.

But how did that apply here? What exactly was this black swan alluded to by Felix?

"I don't, Felix." Jane's face was contorted by rage, completely unaware of my confusion. "That's not the reason I want her captured alive. I don't just want her dead. I want her to suffer! She doesn't deserve a quick death on the battlefield." Something clicked in my mind. This black swan theory had something to do with Isabella Swan.

"And I don't need your consult on this matter. Last time I checked, North America is mine to govern, not yours," Jane growled.

Felix rolled his eyes. "I'm not trying to muscle in on your territory, Jane. Since we were heading to the same destination after this, I figure I just seize an opportunity to talk to Rosalie." His eyes surveyed me once again, and I somehow doubted his intentions were strictly professional.

He continued. "I wouldn't even be here if you didn't detain half of my Priors for interrogation. Are you really surprised the Triumvirate asked me to come and oversee the military operation? As it is, your stunt is going to put us back several weeks on our original timeline."

"Well, pardon me when I'm just a little cautious after a high ranking Prior goes awol and, by the way, remains at large," Jane snapped. "And what a disaster that situation with the Hunters turned out to be! Well, at least some good came out of it. Demetri has asked permission to send the Furies here to take down this traitor."

I didn't know much about the Furies, but what I knew made me fear for Jasper. Eleazar once told me the Furies were the most skilled assassins within the Order of Hunters. They were a trio of sisters who took the names of the old Greek myths - Alecto, Megaera, and Tisiphone. I never met them, but anyone who identified with demonic creatures of vengeance wasn't someone I wanted to tangle with. Jasper must have done something to piss off Demetri enough to send his best after him.

"There you go, problem solved if Demetri's unleashing those crazy bitches," Felix said dismissively.

"Knew we should've never given amnesty to those rebels," Jane grumbled. I was rather surprised that they were having such a heated and candid discussion in front of me. But I suppose I was a mere peon in their eyes, not even worth considering. They probably figured I was either too stupid to figure out what they were talking about, or smart enough to understand the consequences if I ever repeated what was said here.

"I think you're jumping at shadows, Jane. Master Aro vetted Maria personally. There's been no sign that this was part of some big conspiracy. But hey, your region, your call. I'm here to make sure there are no more delays than absolutely necessary."

"Master Aro is not omniscient," Jane muttered cryptically. Her lips thinned, as if she realized she's said too much.

We sat in awkward silence for a beat, then Chelsea cleared her throat. "There's another reason I asked you to stay, Rosalie. Royce King made an official request through the channels. He's requested that you be the one to turn him."

I snapped out of my internal thoughts. "Wait, what?"

Chelsea rolled her eyes. Like all Sirens, she was very good at mimicking human expressions, to the point that it was nearly subconscious. "The Kings? It's been approved. You will be announced as Royce's maker at his party tonight." She placed an index finger against her chin in a thoughtful gesture, "I think we'll do a special on it. Sort of a before and after. With the Kings involved, this definitely has potential for big ratings."

"B-but I can't. I don't have any experience turning someone." I blurted out. Turning someone was always a tricky thing. You had to administer just the right quantity of venom. Too little or too much, and they might come back as feral newborns, mindless and violent until their nearly insatiable bloodlust was quenched. They can be tamed and returned to sanity, but only with great difficulty.

That was why even now, years after the Awakening, the Volturi didn't simply overwhelm the human resistance by rushing to create a huge number of newborns. They had learned their lessons well from the Blood Wars. During the height of the First Blood War, out of desperation, both sides began recklessly biting people to boost their armies. They found out at great cost that feral vampires were just as dangerous to their allies as they were to everyone else.

"Well, the Kings want you. So there's a first time for everything," Chelsea said dismissively. "I don't care either way. If you wish to dissuade the Kings, go discuss it with them directly."

And I prepared myself to do just that. Even if Royce willingly chose this, I didn't know if I could do it. It was such a heavy burden of responsibility, one that I was not ready to shoulder. I didn't want to be the instrument used to bring anyone into this life. And that's not even considering the dangers of my inexperience. I had to speak to the Kings before it's too late. I must convince them to choose someone else before they made the announcement in public tonight.

##################

"Something's been bothering you all afternoon. Do you want to talk about it?"

I turned away from the limo window and smiled sadly at Eleanor, who looked resplendent in my knee-length red satin dress. She opted for contacts rather than wear her glasses. Her hazel eyes seem to glow against the darker color of her eyeshadow. Ellie was definitely growing into her looks.

I had spent the rest of the afternoon between getting ready and trying to reach Royce. After leaving the umpteenth message with his various lackeys and voicemail, I decided to give up. He was probably tied up in last minute party preparations. The timing sucked, but I was going to have to do this at the party since I was sure to run into him there.

Instead of answering, I deflected. "You look very beautiful tonight, Ellie. The dress really suits you. I better make sure to keep an eye on you lest some boy snatches you away."

She blushed, just a slight tint to her cheeks. "Oh stop it! Like anyone's going to notice me with you around." There was no resentment in her tone.

"You would be surprised," I murmured softly, mostly to myself. We were mingling with a human crowd tonight. I knew from experience that many humans found my appearance to be intimidating. Ellie had an aura of friendliness that made her far more approachable.

We pulled up to the park and made the requisite walk down the line of photographers. I made small talk with some of my colleagues covering this event as I moved steadily down the line. Eleanor stayed close to my side with a wide-eye look of bewilderment at the whole thing.

After making it past the red carpet relatively unscathed, I searched the crowd for Esme and Carlisle. The Kings certainly didn't disappoint. There were several large white silk tents scattered across the park. I could see the air ripple from the portable heaters working hard to keep the humans warm. People were congregating around the many bar and food stations in or around the tents. There was a massive concert stage at one end, with a stadium sized tv hanging overhead. Closer to the water edge, rows of chairs were set up for the light show later in the evening. Soft music was being pumped through hidden speakers across the park grounds, mingling with the din of conversation sprouting up all around me.

A flash of white blond and caramel drew my attention to one of the big tents, I spotted them just as they disappeared into the interior. I moved to follow when I caught sight of the Kings making the rounds to greet their guests. I decided speaking with Royce took precedent and made a beeline for them.

The Kings were decked out in their finest for the night. Royce wore a tailored designer tux that fit him handsomely. His father, Royce Senior, had on a similar suit in a lighter gray that matched the coloring in his hair. His mother, Margaret King, had an almost regal air about her. She wore an elegant lavender dress that showed off her figure without being too crass. Her hair was swept up in a complicated style to call attention to the expensive jewelry glittering against her ears and neck. I had encountered both of them several times in charity and social events.

"Ah, Rosalie," Royce said pleasantly, "I was getting a bit worried. Traffic?" He didn't wait for a reply as turned to his parents. "Mother, Father, you remember Rosalie."

"Of course, lovely to see you again, Rosalie," Margaret greeted. Royce Senior just sort of half grunted in acknowledgment. He didn't look nearly as happy to see me as his wife and son. I didn't miss how they completely ignored Eleanor, who was still standing beside me.

"I like to introduce my guest, Eleanor Falcon," I said with a smooth formality. "She's graduating from Volterra Academy soon and has been visiting schools to continue her education."

A spark of recognition lit up in Margaret's eyes. "Falcon, you say?" She now focused her attention to Eleanor, disguising her interest behind a practiced smile. "Well, you are most welcome, dear."

I stifled a laugh at the shift in her demeanor once I announced Eleanor's family ties. The Falcon family had as much of an illustrious history as the Kings. Whereas the Kings focused on finance and politics, the Falcons had a tradition steeped in academics. Often than not, they pursued advancements in science and engineering. The ancient but ingenious irrigation and heating systems in Volterra could largely be accredited to the Falcon family designs. Their influences could be seen in much of the layout of the underground city as well. Humans might be the weaker species in certain aspects, but not when it came to creativity and inspiration.

A boy of Eleanor's age walked up to our gathering. I immediately noticed the strong resemblance he bore to both Royce and his father. The boy had unkempt shaggy hair, dyed a light blond. He held himself with a carefree slouch in direct contrast to the haughty stance of the Kings. His bow was untied and his dress shirt was untucked under his jacket. He had a beer bottle in one hand and a champagne flute in the other.

"Greetings all," he said brightly, unaffected by the glares the Kings leveled in his direction. He shifted his focus to Eleanor and me. Interestingly enough, his eyes lingered on Eleanor. "Well, aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Yes, " I could hear a touch of disapproval in Margaret's voice. "Rosalie, Eleanor, this is my younger son, Riley." He offered a half-hearted salute with a tip of the beer bottle at the mention of his name. "Pardon his appearance; he's just tired from having flown back from Australia to attend his brother's party."

"Yep, can't miss my bro's big goodbye," Riley said. He shifted the bottle to his other hand and clapped Royce hard on his back with the free one.

"Riley," There was an edge in Margaret's tone, "this is Siren Rosalie and her friend, Eleanor Falcon. Eleanor is visiting from the Volterra Academy." She turned her attention back to us. "Riley attended the Academy for a few years, you know."

Eleanor's eyes suddenly grew wide, and I could almost see the proverbial light bulb being switched on above her head. "Riley King! Of course! I can't believe I didn't make that connection sooner," she said excitedly, her shyness seemed to evaporate with her epiphany. "You're like a legend with the upperclassman. You know that they still haven't been able to completely fix what you did to the lower east wing library? I can't believe you did that!"

Riley's smile grew impossibly larger. His chest puffed out a bit. "Glad to hear my little memento made such a big impression."

"Are you kidding? How were you able to sneak those pheromones into the building without the professors detecting them?" Ellie asked with astonishment.

"A magician never reveals his secrets," Riley proclaimed dramatically. "However, I'm willing to make an exception for a fellow soon-to-be alumnus, especially one so lovely." He winked at Eleanor.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at the obvious pick-up line, but was shocked when I heard Eleanor giggle. She never giggled.

"Well folks, it's been fun. I'm heading down to the concert area. _Killed by Death_ is scheduled to be on any minute and I want to get a good seat." Riley started to walk away, then hesitated. "Say, would you like to come with me?" He offered the crook of his arm expectantly to Eleanor.

"Um...er. S-sure," Ellie fumbled. She moved forward only to freeze mid-step, seeming to gain a sudden awareness of her surroundings. "That is, if you don't mind, Rosalie?" She asked sheepishly.

I wasn't too keen to have Eleanor go off with Riley King. I felt a certain responsibility for her given that I was the one to invite her here. There was a roguish quality to him that I did not like. But I could see the excitement in Ellie's eyes. Plus this was a perfect opportunity to pull Royce aside for a little private chat about his plans.

"Of course not, Ellie. You go have fun," I said amicably. Despite my reservations, I couldn't help but be inwardly amused as I watched her eyes light up.

As Eleanor headed off with her hand firmly tucked in the arm of the Riley boy, I focused on my original mission.

"Royce, may I have a word...in private?"

"Perhaps later. There are still many guests I have not yet greeted," Royce said, his eyes already scanning the crowd beyond my shoulder. I reached out and gently squeezed his arm to get his attention back on me.

"Please, it's important. I won't be long."

He looked into my eyes for a moment, then consented. "A few minutes."

Royce and I took our leave from his parents and entered one of the large trailers parked along the perimeter. Set up to provide restrooms for the guests, the spacious interior was more like a luxurious mobile home. There was even a tv and couch. The air was heavily circulated and perfumed, for which I was extremely grateful.

Royce looked to me for confirmation, and I nodded that there were no one else in here at the moment. He leaned against one of the vanities and waited. I went straight to the point.

"Listen, Royce. I heard about your intention to have me as your maker."

Royce smiled. "Ah yes, sorry for playing this one so close to the vest. There's been a lot of speculation from the tabloids, and I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Royce, as much as I'm..._flattered_," I lied, "by your selection, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to decline."

"Excuse me?" His smile evaporated. "I don't understand." He genuinely looked confused. Obviously he was a man not used to any sort of rejection. Well, as Chelsea said, there's a first time for everything.

"Look Royce, I just don't feel comfortable with this," I spoke more plainly. "I'm sure you can find someone more qualified to assist you with your transition."

"Everyone is expecting an announcement tonight," he said coldly. His entire bearing shifted to something darker. I bristled at his tone, whatever sympathy I may have had was dissipating rapidly. He was the one who didn't have the foresight to consult with me about this. He put himself into this position, not me.

"I'm sure you can think of something, you're good at that. Let them speculate until you find a replacement."

"You are not going to embarrass me like this, Rosalie," he stated darkly. He pushed off the vanity rather violently and stood ramrod straight, glaring at me. I looked at him incredulously. Me? Embarrass him? Of all the arrogance, the presumption.

"Or what, Royce?" I responded, letting my own growing anger seep into my voice.

His breath quickened. A vein in his neck bulged and pulsated visibility. His hands were balled into fists so tight that the knuckles turned white. For a second I thought he was about to do something extremely foolish, like attacking me. Then just as quickly, a calm seemed to settle over him. There was a triumphant gleam in his eyes that I did not like at all.

"Do you like all those little brats being taken care of through Hale House, Rosalie?" He said. He smirked when he no doubt saw the anger in my eyes at his insult. "See, at first I thought you were just doing this for good publicity, but it seemed strange how much time you spent at the homes when you didn't need to. You really care about them, don't you?"

I said nothing, having no clue where he was going with this line of thought.

"Sure you do. You genuinely love those kids. You wouldn't want to do anything to jeopardize their well being, would you?"

"What are you -" I started indignantly, but he interrupted.

"How tragic would it be if a story were to leak out about allegations of fraud and embezzlement committed by key members of Hale House? Why, all those sponsors and donors would just disappear in a heartbeat."

"Fraud? Embezzlement?" I said hotly, "You think you could get away with lies like that?"

"Lies?" Royce said with mock innocence. "Why, I would never do such a thing. Now, if someone were tipped off to follow the money trail, I can't be responsible for the conclusions they reach."

It only took a second to understand why he was so confident, and I felt my rage soar to even greater heights. "Y-you've been stealing from the charity?"

"I like to think of it as compensation," he said conversationally.

I was stunned at the admission. I thought I understood the depth of Royce's greed and amorality. Evidently I barely scratched the surface.

"Why?" I asked, the shock was momentarily numbing my rage. Royce King had more money than he could spend in several lifetimes. Even though the money flowing through the charity was substantial, it paled compared to the income he made through the Kings' numerous enterprises.

"It's not about the money, Rosalie," Royce explained, as if the answer was obvious. "It's the principle. Do you realize how much money I have made for Hale House since I took over the finances? My time and efforts are costly, but you wouldn't be able to support even half of those brats without my help. None of this traces back to me, of course. I made sure of that."

"Y-you..." I couldn't even think I was so angry. My body moved forward, closing the distance between us.

Royce held his ground. "Now, now, Rosalie. You wouldn't want to do anything rash. See, I learned long ago the key to success is knowledge. Knowledge of your friends and your enemies. Knowledge of weaknesses and strengths. Knowledge of when to retreat and when to strike. And I've been studying you for some time, Hale."

"Did you know that the majority of the projects Esme and Emmett Cullen oversee are King Construction contracts? Demolition can be a dangerous job, and accidents can happen to any -"

I lifted him off the floor and pinned him to the wall with my hand around his throat before he could finish speaking. The only thing that stopped me from popping his head off like a zit was the complete absence of fear in his eyes. He anticipated this. I knew it then with horrible certainty that he did not make idle threats. If I ended him here, I would destroy all that I hold dear. Reluctantly, I lowered him to the floor and released him.

He rubbed his neck. "I'll forgive that little tantrum for now. But make no mistake, Rosalie, I always get what I want. I've had it with your sanctimonious attitude. Tonight, things are going to change. This is just the beginning."

He circled around me and turned on the faucet. He washed his hands and scrutinized his appearance, checking his neck to make sure there were no visible marks.

I stood facing the wall, staring sightlessly at the wood grain. How did a man like Royce King manage to hammer his way past my defenses? How did I misjudge how big of a monster he truly was? I realized my arrogance was my downfall. I had mistakenly thought my physical strength meant a mere human man could never again threaten me with harm.

I was wrong.

Royce King straightened his bow-tie and smoothed out his jacket. He opened the door, letting the cooler air outside flood into the room. He looked over his shoulder at me. "Enjoy the rest of the party, Rosalie. It will certainly be a night to remember."

* * *

**A/N:** *Disclaimer - Black Swan is a theory developed by Nassim Nicholas Taleb in his 2007 book, _The Black Swan_. He defines a black swan event as something unexpected that has a major impact, which in hindsight appeared foreseeable. Examples given include September 11 and various financial crisis in recent history. I make no claims to originality or ownership of the theory. I made use of the concept because it so eloquently suited my needs.


	39. Recovery

**A/N**: I apologize for the long delay. Wish I could blame it on real life, but it was just a bad case of writer's block.

**amymorgan** once again worked her magic on this chapter as the beta. This one was in pretty rough shape, so I'm especially thankful.

* * *

Chapter 38 - Recovery

**APOV**

"You grew up around here, Al?" Lucy said with an incredulous tone. She turned her head left and right to take it all in. "It looks like a fucking disaster movie."

I sadly had to agree with Lucy's assessment. While I had been mentally preparing for this homecoming for some time, seeing the place of my birth in such utter ruin was still overwhelming.

During our time together, Jasper had told me what happened to our hometown of Biloxi, Mississippi. The city was one of the first strike targets during the Awakening, since it was home to a U.S. Air Force base. The human survivors had fled during the great exodus, either crossing to insurgent strongholds in the southwest, or sought out safety in the stabilized Volturi occupied territories.

Biloxi was so close to the contested border that the Volturi had little interest in restoring the city. They rather devote their resources to the war and the reconstruction of locations with greater strategic value. So when a massive hurricane, Katrina, landed over this region of the country earlier in the year, it was more than the weakened city could take. The devastation was total.

Biloxi was little more than a waste land. Mountains of debris sat unattended through the vacant streets. Bombed out buildings stretched across the landscape, emptied and abandoned. Rusting metal and rotting wood from the flooding filled the air with a dank stench. In some ways, this was even a worse sight than the one I witnessed in New York. At least there were signs of rebuilding back east.

I steeled myself and pressed on, hoping that this trip was not in vain, and I would find what I was seeking at the end of it.

I spared a look to Lucy, who had the demeanor of a tourist sightseeing, walking listlessly amongst the ruin with not a care in the world. The thought occurred to me that I had no idea what Lucy planned to do once I've reunited with Jasper. Will we go our separate ways? Will she want to tag along?

Even after traveling for all this time, she was still a bit of a mystery to me. Lucy reminded me of the source of her power. Unpredictable and wild, a fire sustained life, offering protection from the harsh elements and predators. But it can just as easily turn on you if not carefully controlled. While I knew I could not have made it this far without Lucy's help, I was always mindful of the Praetorian cloak she still carried with her in her pack. Her duty as an elite guard was a great unknown, hovering over me like the Sword of Damocles.

Because no matter how much Lucy might actually like me, her actions were not always her own.

I had thought the Praetorians to be the most independent of us, wielding both power and authority. But in reality, they were bound by the tightest leashes. The Praetorian Tenants.

Lucy still could not speak too much about them. My guess is that the oaths were key to some form of mental compulsion imposed by the Triumvirate. I could only imagine that it was a very complex and difficult process, given that no one outside of the Praetorians have been subjected to the same ceremony.

The Tenants ensured the powerful Praetorians would always put the interest of the Triumvirate ahead of themselves. They would obey the commands of the brothers and Renata as their proxy. I could only hope that they never involved themselves with Felix's twisted obsession.

We approached the outskirts of the city, and the land started looking even more familiar. A hundred and fifty years has brought about many changes, but something about this earth called to me. My memories conjured up ghosts from the past, and I could almost see my life as it existed before. It was rather like stepping into a half remembered dream. Not everything had been destroyed by the war and the storm. I couldn't help but reminisce as I passed the old places that were once my playground and haven.

Mine and Jasper's.

There was the tree stump in the Hardings' yard on my left, a remnant of the grand oak tree that Jasper and I climbed as kids.

The pond on my right, where I used to dip my toes on hot summer days. I recalled being mesmerized by the sun sparkling across the blue gray surface. Now it was filled with murky brown water and the severed limbs of the Harding's tree.

The forest green porch of the old Feldman's place, with the creaky, uneven steps that I once tripped over. Now attached to a pile of unrecognizable wood.

As miserable as the experience was, every sight still invoked an old memory. While my night with Jasper had open the door to my past, they were a bit jumbled in my head. They came at me in flashes, and with no predictable triggers. It was rather like learning to process my visions all over again.

We finally arrived at my intended destination. I decided to take a detour before searching for Jasper at Patricia Harford's place. I was going home to recover my ring and my journal.

My heart broke at seeing the sad state of my childhood home. The house might have escaped the bombs that fell on the city, but not the wrath of Katrina. The roof was half stripped away, exposing the wooden skeletal frame underneath. The storm gouged out pieces of the southern wall, and the chimney crumbled, littering the grounds with its bricks. The once lush green lawn was a muddy mess. The cedar tree my grandaddy planted was uprooted and fell into the house. It carved a huge gash into the building on the way down, splintering wood and shattering glass, before coming to a rest in what used to be the parlor. My grandaddy had made his fortune in the cloth dye business. The house was constructed to his specifications, and the man had wonderful tastes. It was tragic to see his legacy in shambles like this.

We walked up the stone steps leading to the entrance French doors, which mercifully remained intact and largely unblemished. My eyes focused on the brass rings attached to the large oak doors. The doors were relatively new, but the door-knockers were not. There was no mistaking the ornate design. My father had purchased them from a merchant in Chicago, and Jasper had helped him install them.

A memory came. Sitting on the porch while Jasper and my father worked. Humming my favorite hymns as I sketched the shape and patterns of the brass into my journal. Laughing when my father accidentally hit his thumb with the hammer and howled, bringing out my mother with a look of sheer panic on her face.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Al, an invitation?" Lucy left my side and walked up to the door. She grabbed the handle and twisted. With a sharp crack, the door swung open.

The missing roof acted like an improvised skylight, shining a beam of waning daylight into the dark interior. The inside did not fare much better than the outside. Part of the second floor had collapsed into the living room, spilling the master bedroom into the room below. The hardwood was cracked and rotting from the water damage. Some of the corners of the house were off kilter, most likely due to damage to the foundation. I wished I still had tears to shed, so I could properly grieve for the loss of my old house.

The staircase up to the second floor looked intact. Lucy seemed content to pick through the wreckage on the first floor, so I left her and carefully made my way up the stairs. I treaded lightly, listening for every creak and groan of the wood. When I finally made it to the top, I applied slightly more pressure to my footing, relieved to find the ground solid underneath me. I stared down the hall, and uncertainty stalled my movement. My former bedroom was near the back of the house, and I had no inkling of its condition. If it was as destroyed as the rest of the house, there would be no hope of recovering my journal in good condition, which may hold the secrets of my final days in this house.

When I gathered enough courage, I hesitantly approached the door leading to my old room. I felt like a kid being handed her first wrapped present on Christmas morning. The unknown filled with the potential for happiness or disappointment. I was equally excited by the prospect of recovering my treasures and fearful that they were no longer where I had left them. A hundred and fifty years was a long time. What if someone had found my journal and ring? What if they were gone? What if the years of neglect turned my book into dust?

Finally, I forced myself through the door. I was shocked to find the room virtually untouched by the storm. Aside from the water stains running down the walls from the ceiling, there was little evidence that a major storm had obliterated most of this house. It was an amazing sight given the condition of the rest of the house.

The smell of rich mahogany and leather permeated the room, which had been turned into a small office. A desk sat in the middle facing the east window, with a high back leather chair tucked against the edge. Both bore marks of their extensive use. The table had coffee rings and scratch marks on its surface, and the chair was frayed around the edges. Bookshelves lined the walls, holding what looked to be thick volumes of computer programming books.

My eyes drifted down to the floor, which was covered in a light brown carpet. Like the rest of the furniture, the carpet had seen better times as well. There were stains and thin spots worn nearly to the hardwood beneath. Using the walls as a reference, I zeroed in on the hiding spot for my treasures, which was under the floorboards off one corner of the room. I bent down over the location and tore into the carpet with my nails, exposing the floorboards underneath.

To my relief, the floorboards looked old and original. I guess the owners decided it was cheaper to put in new carpet rather than replace the hardwood. I ran the tips of my fingers across the surface until they found the edge of the loose board. I removed it and squinted into the hidden crevasse below. I had to place a hand over my mouth to contain a squeal of delight when I spotted the familiar shape of my leather journal.

I reached down and slowly removed the journal. My excitement grew when I felt something trapped within its pages. The journal endured the passage of time amazingly well, with nothing but the coat of dust and yellow tinge to indicate its old age. My journal was made of parchment, a specialty item my dad had ordered for my birthday. I was thankful for it now, as the calfskin preserved the book in a way paper never could. I took a breath and blew softly across the surface, sending a puff of gray dust flying. I carefully cracked open the book to the pages holding the improvised bookmark.

Safely cocooned within the pages of the journal, the gold ring had not lost its shine after all these years. The ring was a classic Victorian style. Rather than a traditional diamond, my birthstone rested in the center. The dark green oval stone sat in a scroll filigree setting, with an intricate daffodil etched on either side. I smiled when I realized how prophetic the ring truly was.

My birthstone was the heliotrope, which had a more commonly known name.

Bloodstone.

I held the ring in the light. I could make out the red inclusions embedded within the stone that was the mineral's namesake. The shape and color did eerily resemble specks of blood. Jasper could not have known the significance of blood to both of our futures, but ironically enough, he did chose the stone for those red spots.

The red inclusions were trapped particles of a mineral called jasper.

As I held the ring, I could not help but ponder the role fate played in our lives. With my powers, I knew better than most how uncertain the future could be. It was constantly changing, shifting with every decision and indecision. Cause and effect endlessly circling each other like the Ouroboros, with no beginning or ending. Yet, out of the chaos, there were rare instances of fixed points. Moments in time that were destined to occur no matter what choices were made. Simple coincidences, or something more?

I turned the ring to read the three words engraved on the inside of the band.

_Your Knight, Always. _

I closed my hand over the ring and held it against my heart. I might not have all the answers, but what I held was tangible proof that some things were fated. Destiny was real.

Slipping the ring onto my finger, I stretched out my hand to admire it. It felt as if a previously missing piece of myself had returned, making me whole. I lowered my hand and turned my attention back to the journal once again.

I skimmed through the early pages, each entry was a window to the past. Hopeful dreams of a child with little knowledge of the world. Life certainly didn't turn out the way I imagined it when I last held my journal in my hands.

I relived the jubilance of Jasper's proposal and the despair of his goodbye; my words stoking the embers of memories in my mind. I hesitantly flipped to the entries after Jasper departed for the war, where my remembrance was the haziest. As I expected, the writing became increasing erratic and cryptic. There was talk of horseless carriages speeding through stone roads, winged metal beasts that carried people in their hollow bellies. The steady deterioration of my human mind was reflected in the entries, which devolved into pages filled with strings of seemingly random numbers and strange drawings.

Hindsight helped me decipher some of the meaning behind the images, which range from crudely drawn shapes to highly detailed sketches. My human self had clearly experienced visions of future events. And it was startling how far into the future I had seen as a human. The events depicted showed a reach far beyond any of the visions I've experienced as a fully trained Oracle. How was that possible? Even the best of amongst the Oracles, myself included, could not see but a few years, maybe a decade, into the future. How could my human self see so far?

I continued reading. The nonsensical numbers started to appear in increasing frequency, lines and lines filled the pages. There didn't seem to be any mathematical pattern to them at all. Then the numbers abruptly stopped, replaced by an intricate sketch of a woman's face.

The heart shaped face. The almond shaped eyes and long, straight hair. The slender nose and full lips.

I recognized this woman, though we've never met. I saw her face many times in the records I studied while trying to help Carlisle and Esme.

Isabella Swan. It was a portrait of Isabella Swan.

The resemblance was too uncanny for this to be anyone else. I thought the book held answers, but it only seemed to pose more questions.

Why did I sketch an image of Isabella Swan? A woman who would not even exist for more than a hundred years after I had first hidden the journal under the floorboard? What was the significance?

I turned to the back of the page and found another sequence of numbers, with one notable exception. In the middle of the page, a single sentence was written in my old familiar cursive script.

A command.

A warning.

A prophecy.

_The Phoenix must awaken from the ashes of the_ _Swan_.

**JPOV****  
**

I cautiously approached Patricia Harford's old yard from the east, making sure to stay downwind. I had picked up _ma petite's_ scent within the city limits, along with the scent of another vampire that I did not recognize. It was that second scent that had me on edge. Was there an ambush waiting for me?

If there was, then Alice was already caught up within it. There was no choice but to proceed forward. And God help anyone who harmed a hair on her head.

I avoided more encounters with hunters after my fight with Charles and Makenna, but I knew my luck couldn't last. Hunters were relentless, and they would demand retribution for what I had done. My only goal was to protect Alice. But I feared my actions would only attract greater danger to her if we were together. The very thought that I might have to leave her side to keep her safer made me ill.

Alice's fresh scent breezed past. She had arrived.

I wanted to run out to her, but held my ground with great difficulty. There was another vampire with her, with the same scent that I detected earlier. I observed them from my hiding spot, trying to determine visually if she posed any threat. They were too far away for me to use my power, so I had to rely on my eyes. Alice seemed dazed and distracted, but I saw no fear in her expression. The other vampire looked irritated with Alice, but not hostile or threatening.

I ventured closer to get a better read on the situation when the wind shifted unexpectedly, sending my scent toward the middle of the field.

The female vampire snapped her gaze away from _ma petite_ toward my direction. Her eyes appeared to glow for a split second when I suddenly felt the air around me grow hot and heavy. My instincts kicked in and I reacted without thinking, leaping into the air just as the ground beneath me burst into flames.

She shifted her steely gaze upward to catch my airborne body, and I realized I had made a fatal mistake. My instantaneous reaction had saved me from the initial attack, but left me completely vulnerable in the air. The woman clearly had some sort of ranged ability, which I could no longer dodge. I felt the heat build up around me once again.

The initial attack happened so fast that Alice was just starting to react. Her eyes widened in recognition when she saw me, then she turned around, dropped something in her hands, and flung her body at the attacker.

"Stop, Lucy! It's Jasper. It's Jasper!" I heard her yell frantically.

The woman, Lucy, broke her concentration on me and looked down at Alice, who was currently holding on for dear life. The air around me cooled immediately and I landed safely. My feet barely touched the ground before I was dashing forward, closing the distance until I was standing a foot away from _ma petite_.

"You can let go now, sister. I heard ya," the woman, Lucy, said to Alice with a touch of amusement in her voice.

Alice released Lucy and rushed over to me in one fluid motion. She circled her arms around my waist and buried her face against my chest. I could feel the mixture of joy and relief emanating from her.

"Oh, Jasper. You're here. You're here," Alice repeated. Her voice muffled against my chest. She pulled back just enough to start peppering my neck and lower jaw with kisses, pausing only to repeat her greeting like a mantra.

"Jeez, Al. Get a room, will ya? I can't decide if all this PDA is grossing me out or making me hot." Lucy reached into her jean pocket and fished out a crumbled pack of cigarettes. I was puzzled when she pulled out a cigarette and placed it in her mouth. I had never met a vampire who smoked. The smell was too strong and sharp for our enhanced senses.

I wrapped my arms around Alice gently, feeling better than I have for a long time. I couldn't relax, though. Not with this strange, and powerful, vampire standing so close. I kept my eyes trained on her for any sign of a threat.

Lucy noticed my attention. "Well, soldier boy, at last we meet. Sorry for the whole trying-to-kill-you-thing," she said with a lazy grin, like she was apologizing for spilt milk.

"_Ma petite_, who is this woman?" I asked cautiously.

"Lucy? She's a friend," Alice responded, sparing a look back at her.

"Powerful friend," I commented guardedly.

"Chillax, Blondie, I come in peace," Lucy said, raising her hands in mock surrender.

"It's okay, Jasper. She won't hurt us," Alice stated. I sensed that she was holding something back.

"That's an interesting ability you have there, Lucy," I commented, still suspicious.

"Yeah, I'll let Al tell you about it. I hate repeats," Lucy said mysteriously. "I think I'll go for a walk. I'll leave you two to get, uhem, reacquainted." She winked, and walked off without another word.

I watched her go with a weary eye, still with my guard up. While I did not sense any malice in Lucy's emotions, her nonchalant behavior did not wholly match up to what I sensed within her. Buried deep inside her, there was a profound sadness and despair, barely detectable. It was part of her being, this pain, constantly there, never waning. And yet, outwardly she seemed completely unaffected. It made me distrustful of her character.

Suddenly I felt weight against the back of my neck and soft lips pressed against my own. Alice had draped her arms around my neck and pulled herself up. All thoughts fled from my mind as we deepened the kiss and tightened the hold we had on each other.

Finally, _ma petite_ pulled back, a satisfied smile on her face. "Mmm...I needed that."

"Well, I'm happy to oblige," I said.

Alice was still draped across my body, a position I was all too happy to maintain. She leaned her head into the crook of my neck.

"Oh Jasper, I'm so glad you're here."

I pressed my lips against her silky hair. "_Ma petite,_ what has happened? What kind of trouble are you in?"

Alice kept her face hidden as she recounted the events that led us to this moment.

Legate Delphi's order.

Legate Felix's fixation.

_Praetorian_ Lucy's surprising assistance.

By the end of her tale, it was all I could do to quell the rage building within me. I came to two conclusions.

One, while I still had my doubts about Lucy, I owed her a debt for Alice's safe passage.

Two, Felix will die for his sins by my hands.

I was silently contemplating all the ways I could kill the son of a bitch when I felt an unexpected wave of remorse coming from the small woman in my arms. "What's wrong, _ma petite_?"

"I'm so selfish, Jasper. I've dragged you into my mess," Alice said sorrowfully.

I pulled one arm free to coax her away from my neck. Keeping my palm against her cheek, I stared deep into her eyes. "Never think that, _ma_ _petite._ Nothing else is more important. And I don't care if the Devil himself was after you. Ain't nothing's gonna harm you as long as there's an ounce of strength in my body."

Alice smiled. Her first genuine smile since we reunited. She closed her eyes and leaned into my touch, placing her hand over mine. And that's when I noticed it.

"Alice, is that what I think it is?" I asked, stunned by the sight.

"Yes, Jasper, it is," she replied, knowing exactly what I was referring to with my question.

I lowered Alice to the ground and gingerly clasped her fingers. The ring looked untarnished by age. The green stone was as flawless as the day it was placed into the setting. It brought me back to one of my happiest days, when I placed this exact ring on her finger after she consented to become my wife.

"You know, _ma_ _petite_, I think we may have had the longest engagement in the history of mankind."

Alice giggled; the sound was music to my ears. She had a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "Well, I like to think of it as a technicality. I don't need a ceremony to know I am yours, and you are mine, now and forever. Besides, we already consummated the relationship."

"Now what happened to the little lady who once told me she wanted a grand old wedding with live music and dancing and jealous bridesmaids?" I teased back.

"She grew up and realized she didn't want to share the occasion with anyone else except you," Alice said adoringly.

"Neither would I, _ma petite, _neither would I," I returned the sentiment. I leaned down to kiss her when she suddenly pulled back.

"Oh crap, my journal!" Alice exclaimed. She escaped out of my arms and bent to pick up the object I had seen her drop earlier. Up close a spark of recognition struck.

"Your journal? You mean the threat-with-bodily-harm-if-I-tried-to-read-it journal you kept when we were kids?"

"The very same one," she confirmed proudly, but then quickly frowned. "I recovered it from my old house along with my ring. I wanted to see if it had any answers about what happened to me after you left for the war, but all it had were more questions."

"How do you mean?"

"Here, see for yourself. But stick to the pages I point out. The threat-with-bodily-harm still applies for anything before there." Alice flipped to a certain page near the back of the journal and handed me the book.

I scanned through contents, now with a greater understanding of _ma petite's_ comment. The pictures were fairly easy to figure out. Alice had always been a talented artist. But the strange scribbles and numbers, they were harder to decipher. The numbers themselves appeared to be random, but there did seem to be a pattern to how they are spaced on each page. And I couldn't shake the feeling that I've seen that arrangement of numbers before.

I continued to flip through the pages when my eyes caught one particular sequence of numbers. I stopped and read the rest of that page carefully, noting the words and images. And suddenly it all clicked together. I looked at Alice in astonishment.

"Jasper, what is it?"

"_Ma petite,_ this entry in your journal describes the battle of Lone Peak. I know, I was there. And these number," I pointed to them on the page. "I've seen them before. They were on a battle map for Lone Peak. They are the coordinates for the battlefield. And this part of the sequence," I shifted to digits separated from the longitude and latitude values. "they look like the date of the battle," I finished excitedly. Who knew having a supernaturally eidetic memory would come in handy as a decoder?

"You mean these numbers aren't random?" Alice asked. Hope filled her at my revelation.

"I can't be sure, it's just a theory. Let's find a map. But maybe, just maybe, your journal holds more answers than you think."

* * *

**A/N: **The numbers were inspired by the movie _Knowing_. I make no claim to originality for the idea.


	40. Plots

**A****/****N****: **I almost feel apologetic that this is yet another Rosalie/Alice chapter. I promise we will be back to Bella in the next chapter. It was important to preserve the chronology of events, as Bella has just been chilling out in a hospital during this period with nothing much to report:)

Just to clarify, the last two chapters occur in the same time frame, just at two different locations.

To the readers who still have this story on alert, thank you for your patience. I have not abandoned this story and will continue with updates.

I thank **amymorgan **for her beta of this chapter.

**A/N Update:** As requested in reader feedback, and given the amount of time between updates, I wanted to offer a recap of the story so far. There are 3 main plot lines. Here are the highlights:

Isabella Swan - US Air Force pilot given a top secret mission to pick up and deliver a bioweapon capable of killing vampires. She was shot down and captured by the Volturi. Edward helped her recover from her injuries, and ultimately helped her escape. During the journey back home, they encountered the Quileutes, who were stranded away from La Push when the war broke out. Jake, Seth, Leah decide to join Bella and Edward in trying to get back to Forks. They were hunted down by James and Victoria, and in the ensuing battle, Jake, Leah, James, and Victoria were killed and Edward and Bella were injured. Bella, Seth, and Edward were found by an Air Force patrol and returned to Forks. While Bella recovered, she learned that Edward has been taken to a research facility to be experimented on using the recovered bioweapon.

Alice Brandon - Volturi Oracle who had no recollection of her human past. She was tasked to discover the reason why the Oracles suddenly lost the ability to see the future. During her mission, she recovered some of her memories when she encountered Jasper, a vampire who used to be her human fiancé during the 1860s. They decided to renew their romance after they reunited. When Alice was called back to Volterra, she learned she was offered up as a gift by her maker, Delphi, to Felix because he knew of the Oracles' lack of visions, which meant they would've lost their position within the Volturi. Alice decided to run away rather than be with Felix. On her journey, she encountered Lucy, an extremely powerful member of the Volturi. Lucy offered to keep Alice safe out of her dislike for Delphi, though Alice was dubious of her reasons. Alice reached out to Jasper for help, and he abandoned his post with the Volturi army to come to her aid. They met in their old home town, where they recovered Alice's human diary. They were surprised to discover what seems to be prophetic writings and drawings, including one of Isabella Swan.

Rosalie Hale - Volturi Siren close to the Cullen family. After Bella's escape, Rosalie attempted to ease the Cullens' punishment by striking a deal with Aro to be a spy in case Edward contacted Carlisle or Esme. She was friends with Eleanor Falcon, daughter of Lucy. Eleanor did not know her mother was still alive as a vampire. Rosalie was being blackmailed by Royce King, who threatened her charity for war orphans with a financial scandal if she did not agree to turn him into a vampire.

* * *

Chapter 39 - Plots

**RPOV**

After the confrontation with Royce, it took a long time for me to collect myself enough to walk out of the bathroom. I was sure I received a few perplexed stares. After all, what did someone like me have use with a place like that?

I was mostly shaken, not by Royce's betrayal, but by my lack of foresight. I had been uneasy about Royce ever since I first met him, yet I ignored my instincts. I only saw him as a mild irritation, to be tolerated for the good he was able to do for the charity. My failure to grasp the harm he could inflict shocked me. If I was this wrong about him, what else could I be wrong about?

I had a sudden, overwhelming urge to hear Emmett's voice. Royce hadn't just threatened the kids, he also threatened Emmett and Esme. If anything happened to him...

I opened my purse and pulled out my phone. Hitting the speed dial, I waited impatiently for the call to go through. On the fourth ring, Emmett answered. I could hear loud hammering and drilling in the background.

"Hey babe! Didn't expect...tonight, what with...party and all. Bored already?" Emmett's voice faded in and out with a lot of static hissing on the line. I pulled the phone away from my ear for a second to check my reception. Full bars. It must be a problem on his end of the line.

"Emmett? Where are you? I can barely hear you."

"...orry, Rosie. I'm supervising...underground power line...better?"

I sighed in defeat. I wasn't going to get anywhere with the terrible interference.

"It's not urgent, Em. Just...be careful, okay? And call me back when you have better reception," I said, then hung up.

I looked out on the sea of people. The party had grown in the time since I've been away. It was a strange sensation, to watch people having the time of their lives when my own world had shifted so dramatically. A few glanced my way, a spark of familiarity in their expressions. I barely acknowledged them.

I searched out for Esme and Carlisle again, eager to be with friendly company. I had no intention of sharing my burden with them, however. They had enough on their plate as it was. This was my mess, and I was going to clean it up on my own.

I found them encircled by socialites, engaged in a lively chat. As a couple, Esme and Carlisle were stunning and easily stood out in the crowd. Esme was dressed in a flowing blue satin dress while Carlisle wore a dark gray suit with a blue tie matching her dress. They complemented each other perfectly.

I navigated through the party-goers to reach them, my progress hindered due to the number of people who insisted on talking with me along the way. While I was in no mood for small talk, I made an effort to be polite. This was one those times when I wished I wasn't so noticeable.

After what felt like an eternity, I finally reached Esme. She was discussing Hale House with several people, all of whom were hanging on to her every word. Carlisle was by her side, having a separate conversation with an older man and his too young companion. Judging by the way she clung to the man's arm and his hand lingering on the small of her back, it was fair to say that she wasn't his daughter.

She spotted me. "Rosalie honey, you made it." She gave me a quick hug. Carlisle turned away from his audience to flash me a smile.

"Esme. Carlisle," I greeted.

"You came at an opportune time. May I introduce the Fernwalds, George and Jillian, and their kids, William and Henry." She then gestured toward the couple Carlisle had been speaking with. "And this is Alexander Grayson and Marie Prescott. I was just telling them about some of the work we've been doing for Hale House."

One of the older men, George, took that as his cue. He extended a hand. "Ms. Hale, it is wonderful to meet you. Jill and I watch your programs all the time. May I just say that you are even more stunning in person."

"You flatter me, George," I smiled, keeping my sour mood suppressed. "Please, call me Rosalie. Down at the station we take great pride in our work, so I'm always appreciative to get positive feedback from viewers."

"We didn't realize how extensive your charity was. It's very impressive," Jillian commented. There was a hint of an Austrian accent in her voice. "George and I are always looking for more ways to get involved, and this seems like a wonderful cause."

"It really is. We've made a great deal progress, but there is still so much left to do. We certainly welcome any help you are willing to contribute."

"All those poor kiddies! Alex, we can help them, right?" Young Marie cooed, batting her eyes at Alexander. Somehow, I had a feeling that by "we," she really meant "you."

Alexander displayed an indulgent smile at Marie. "Of course, Mare. Always happy to help out a good cause." It would've been more convincing if I didn't catch the small forced exhale of breath and tightening around his eyes when he thought Marie was no longer paying attention. Guess old Alexander didn't like being put on the spot like that. I secretly hoped Marie squeezed out a big donation from him. Served him right.

We talked a bit longer with the Fernwalds, then slowly cycled through the other guests. I stayed close to Esme and Carlisle as I did not feel like carrying the conversation on my shoulders. Esme managed to get commitments from nearly everyone she spoke with. With her sweet disposition and graceful demeanor, there was just no resisting her charm. Still, the success of the evening did nothing to improve my mood. Not only was the confrontation with Royce weighing heavily on my mind, with so many people around, I haven't even been able to ask Carlisle about Tanya.

Carlisle's experimental treatment was nothing short of miraculous. Not a word used lightly given some of the extraordinary feats I've seen as a Siren. He had submerged Tanya in a concentrated form of his substitute blood formula, allowing for a much faster absorption rate than ingestion. It was risky given how unproven the compound was, but it paid off. Most of Tanya's physical wounds have been healed, and her limbs were nearly regenerated. She would be ready to come out of the tank any day now. The only question is, would she be the same Tanya as before?

We might have had our differences, but I still owed Tanya my life. I would not have survived those first few years without her guidance. Tanya was always a steady rock to me to cling to whenever I felt adrift. When uncertainty and doubt crept into my thoughts, she was there to chase them away. Tanya was one of the fiercest women I knew, and I couldn't bear the thought of her being any different.

All too soon, we were alerted by the servers to start toward the concert area, as it was time for Royce to make his speech. By now I was starting to keenly feel Eleanor's absence, as I haven't seen her all night. I hoped she wasn't still hanging around that Riley boy. I did not want the Kings to get their hooks into her too.

We followed the crowd being herded toward the gathering spot. Royce intercepted us just as we were about to settle into seats by the stage. He hugged Esme, a bold move for a human, and shook hands with Carlisle.

"Esme, you look radiant! I am so sorry I haven't had a chance to speak with you before now. It's just been a little hectic running around everywhere," he said with convincing remorse. Royce King was certainly a good actor, Siren worthy even. "And Carlisle! Great to have you here as well. We've met a few times at some of Hale House's charity functions, but they've always been briefer than I like."

"Oh Royce, thank you for having us, everything is very beautiful. You certainly know how to throw an unforgettable party," Esme said.

"Yes, this is a great deal of fun," Carlisle supplied. I thought they were being kind. After all, this party was mainly tailored for the humans. None of the food or drink appealed to our kind, and the music was way too loud for our sensitive ears. With the way we were drawn into conversation at every turn, we were more a part of the entertainment than proper guests. To me, this lavish celebration of the transformation process only showed how truly ignorant the humans were. Did they not realize how much pain this process meant for those of us who went through it? It was almost a mockery of our past suffering.

"Well, the best is yet to come," Royce said with a wink, unaware of my damning thoughts. "Anyway, I was just here to collect Rosalie for my speech."

"For your speech? I don't understand," Esme said, genuinely puzzled.

"Oh, Rosalie didn't tell you? Well, if she doesn't want to ruin the surprise, then neither will I." Royce flashed a blatantly conspiratorial smile at me. To anyone else it might have seemed charming, but I saw it as a triumphant taunt.

I excused myself and followed Royce, not trusting my control enough around Esme. She was getting better and better at reading my true emotions. Perhaps outside of Emmett, she was the only one who saw the real me anymore. I did not want to make her concerned.

We walked up the stage and Royce told me to wait to the side out of sight. He approached the front. On cue, the spotlights came bearing down on him. The music faded and there was only the low dim of the crowd's chattering. People fell silent as they took notice of Royce standing there. He tapped the microphone twice to gain the attention of the stragglers.

"Well, let it never be said that the Kings don't know how to throw a party," he said loudly. The crowd responded with some sporadic chuckling and minor applause.

"Thank you all for coming to this very special celebration. It means a lot to me and to my family. I hope everyone is having a good time?" More applause, stronger and longer.

Royce waited for the sound to die down before continuing with his speech. He seemed to be taking a page straight from the Siren's propaganda handbook. He talked about the positive changes heralded by the Awakening, how this was a wake for the very concept of death. For all his vileness, I couldn't deny that he had a powerful public presence. He switched effortlessly between humorous anecdotes about age to somber self reflection on his decision and back again. I could tell the audience was lapping it up.

"Now I know there's been a great deal of speculation about who would assist me in this new journey. I certainly get hounded enough in public by the press about it," Royce said with an exaggerated scowl at the roped off press area before breaking out in a smile, letting them know he was just joking. "So I won't keep you in suspense any longer. Friends, I give you, Ms. Rosalie Hale!"

Royce looked toward me, and I walked onto the stage to polite applause and hushed whispers. I stopped next to Royce and he slipped his hand into mine. I froze, momentarily tempted to crush his hand, but managed to rein in the impulse.

Royce waited until the noise died down. "I consider Rosalie a great friend, and I feel honored and privileged that she's willing to be my maker and mentor. There's no one else I would rather have at my side." He gave me an adoring look. I was well aware of the cameras pointed our way, and schooled my features in an appropriate response.

"It is my hope that through this experience, I can be an example to others, to those who still doubt the benevolent nature of our immortal friends. With this act, I wish to show them that there's nothing to fear." He really had the crowd now, somehow making his upcoming change into an unselfish act. People cheered. I was disgusted.

"Now, before I completely bore you all to death," Royce's tone turned light, eliciting some chuckles, "let's end this night with a bang! If everyone will proceed toward the river, I promise a show that you'll never forget. Enjoy the rest of the party." Royce stepped back from the mike and waved, basking in the cacophony of clapping, whooping, and whistling. With our hands still joined, he led me off the stage.

Once we were out of sight of the audience, I wrenched my hand away from his. Royce smirked in my direction.

"I'm sure the media will love to hear more details about us. Of course, your network will get first crack at any interviews. Should I arrange a time with your assistant to meet and work out our schedules?"

I nodded curtly.

"Don't be so glum, Rosalie. I apologize if I came on too strong before. In time you'll see. This will be good for both of us." Royce turned and walked off, effectively dismissing me.

I glared at his retreating form, wishing I had a power like Legate Jane's. I walked glumly back to where the Cullens were seated. Both of them had a somewhat surprised expression. It could've been my imagination, but I swore that there were traces of disappointment in Esme's features as well.

"Well, uhm, that was rather unexpected," Carlisle said. "Rosalie, I didn't realize you were interested in being a maker. It is a lot of responsibility."

"I didn't know either," Esme said quietly. She met my eyes briefly, then looked away. It pained me to see the sadness in Esme's eyes. The urge to make her feel better compelled me to spin a lie. And every good lie had a hint of truth.

"Believe me, this is not my preferred choice. But Royce seemed dead set on going through with it. I just thought it might be better if someone who knew him was involved in the procedure."

"Oh, is that why?" Esme said, a hint of relief in her voice. I smiled.

"Of course, Esme. This way we can make sure Royce has the proper guidance once he awakens."

She returned my smile. "I never thought of it like that, Rosalie."

That old feeling of guilt crept into my heart at how easily Esme believed my lies, but I shoved those feelings aside. I was doing this to protect them.

We made our way to the water and opted for a seat on the outer edge of the crowd. With our vision, we did not need to be any closer to enjoy the fireworks, and the crowd was much more clustered near the front. While Carlisle and I could handle it, Esme did not have the same level of tolerance. There was no need to make her uncomfortable by moving closer.

I caught a familiar flash of red near the front. Eleanor.

Making a mental note to ask her how she was enjoying the party after the fireworks were over, I continued to look through the crowd. Further down the front I saw the Kings seated in a sectioned off area. The seats were more spaced out in their section to allow them and their closest friends a little more comfort. I recognized the Fernwalds among those sitting by the Kings. I narrowed my eyes when I noticed Riley King was absent. On a hunch, I turned my attention back to where I saw Eleanor, but now my view was obstructed by the people seated ahead of me.

The hanging lanterns dimmed and the crowd's attention turned to the dark water ahead. For a beat there was total silence as anticipation grew. Somewhere out on the water came a loud series of pops, followed by faint whistling sounds disappearing into the night sky. Then suddenly the sky was on fire.

The crowd watched in awe the spectacular pyrotechnics on display. I was in no mood to enjoy the fireworks, and let my gaze wander aimless across the dark river. The larger bursts would illuminate the water, making it glow with an unearthly light. My eyes followed the smoke trails back to the source, a series of barges floating in a neat row near the center of the river, firing off their endless supply of rockets in synchronicity. All except one.

I watched in curiosity as one barge broke formation and slowly drifted toward us. The crew faded in and out from the light and shadows casted by the fireworks overhead. There was something odd about the ship that made me uneasy, yet I couldn't put my finger on why. I watched as the barge came closer and closer toward the crowd.

At this distance I could now make out the crew on the ship. Two men stood at port-side, facing the distracted audience. The next round of rockets exploded in the night sky, bathing the men in multitude of colors. That's when I saw the glint off the automatic weapons in their hands.

"Gun! Gun!" Even as I shouted the warning, I knew it was futile. The fireworks boomed in the air, making it hard to even hear my own voice. Only Carlisle and Esme reacted with alarm to my words. The rest of the people in the immediate area who heard me just glanced at me with looks of bewilderment.

The gunmen raised their rifles and took aim at where the Kings were seated. I shouted another warning and tried to make my way toward the front, toward Eleanor, but was hampered by those seated around me. They could not move out of the way fast enough for me to take advantage of my speed.

And then it was too late.

I watched the muzzles flash repeatedly, insignificant against the huge explosions overhead, but much more lethal. The barrage of bullets slammed into Royce Senior and Margaret an instant later, hitting them with such force that they nearly flew out of their seats. Blood burst out of their bodies from each hit, sending sprays of red mist into the air.

I could see the subtle shift in the angle of the gunmen's fire. Their shots started radiating outward in opposite directions, sending the deadly projectiles into the crowd. Belated screams filled the air as people finally realized what was going on. People started fleeing in all directions away from the water, falling and trampling each other in their desperation to get away from the death that was raining down upon them.

I fought against the tide of humanity pushing against me as I made my way in the opposite direction, hoping frantically for a glimpse of red. A bullet whizzed by my head, and another hit me in the shoulder, snapping me back but otherwise left me unharmed. At least the gunmen were firing non-incendiary bullets, which meant I was in no danger from their weapons. The same could not be said for those around me. Here and there people staggered and fell as they were struck by the bullets. I had to hold my breath as the scent of fresh hot blood filled the air.

A helicopter gunship swooped low over our heads toward the barge, and I caught sight of the weapons affixed to the wings before the surging crowd blocked it from my view. A moment later I heard the unmistakable hiss of missiles before a huge fireball engulfed the spot where I saw the barge last. The gunfire cut off abruptly.

I finally pushed free of the crowd to the edge of the water. The barge burned brightly on the water, casting flickering shadows everywhere. This far near the front there were no one left standing. I scanned over the bodies strewed over the ground, panic seeping past the initial shock.

"Eleanor! Are you here? Are you okay? Answer me!"

I was answered only by the moans and wails of the dying.

##################

**APOV**

It took us an hour to locate a store with a usable map.

While it would've been much easier to research online, Jasper suggested we stay off the grid as much as possible. Besides, Biloxi had been without power for years, so it was unlikely we could've found any working electronic equipment.

Lucy found us about halfway through our search, commenting on how we had some bizarre hobbies as a couple. She stuck around to help us look for a map though. I think she was as curious about my journal as Jasper and I were.

We unfolded the map and laid it out on a shop counter. It was getting too dark even for our enhanced eyes to make out the details. Lucy looked around before picking up a few long metal bars that broke off from the ceiling. We watched in fascination as she forcefully drove the bars upright into the floor around us. A second later, the tips of the bars started to glow a dull red. They grew brighter and hotter until they were practically incandescent, bathing the room in a red yellowish light.

"Neat trick," Jasper commented. He was still very guarded around Lucy.

"I like this better than torches. Gives a better light without all that smoke. Making metal burn takes a bit more effort, but I think it's worth the extra mile."

"Do you have to keep feeding power to the metal to keep them burning?"

"For these, yes. It all depends on the volatility of the material. Sometimes I just need to give things a little 'push' and let nature run its course. Other times I have to keep the fire going if the material is too inert."

"What's your effective range? Do you have to have line of sight?" Jasper probed.

"Whoa now, slow your roll, soldier boy. Girl's gotta have some secrets," Lucy smirked.

"Of course, forgive me, I was just curious." Jasper said stiffly, then returned his attention back to the map.

We started from a random page in the journal and started plotting, going by Jasper's theory that the numbers were longitude and latitude with dates. Some of the plots certainly seemed to support his theory. Kitty Hawk, December 17, 1903. Lakehurst, May 6, 1937. Pearl Harbor, December 7, 1941. Hiroshima, August 6, 1945. Berlin, November 9, 1989. Those that we could not immediately decipher we set aside to research later.

At some point, the dates moved past our present and into our future. I had anticipated as much, but it was still jarring to see them transcribed to the map. We plotted a few of the future dates, and was surprised by how concentrated the dates were. Many of them fell in this year and the next.

Jasper flipped to the next entry in the journal. He raised his pencil to jut down the coordinates, then abruptly froze. There was a look of astonishment on his face.

"What's the matter, Jasper?"

"_Ma __petite__, _this entry. It's for today. And these coordinates…we are standing over them right now."

I scooted closer and looked at the journal. Besides the numbers were a few lines of scribble.

_A__ forgotten__ child__ of__ prophecy __returns__. __Cold__ iron__ burns __with __impossible__ light__ to __dispel __the __darkness__ and __illuminate __the __truth__. __The__ path __of __destiny__ shall __be __revealed__._

I stared up at Jasper, then as one, our eyes slowly panned to the still burning pieces of metal Lucy stuck in the ground. I looked back down to the journal, then to the map. I was suddenly seeing the plots in a new light.

A pattern emerged among the sea of dots and x's Jasper had already placed on the map, across space and time. When viewed chronologically starting from the entry for today, the plots formed a linear path of some sort. The path on the map traveled in a general northeast direction.

"Jasper, skip to the page with the drawing." I didn't need to clarify; he knew which page I meant.

Jasper turned to the sketch of Isabella Swan and flipped to the back of the page. He read the numbers. Without looking, his hand moved across the map as he sought out the coordinates. Finally, he made his mark and looked over. His hand hovered above an area slightly east of Forks, Washington.

"Forks," Lucy read from the map. "Who names their town after a utensil?"

"You don't know about Forks?" Jasper said.

"Sure I do, it's the thing with prongs at the end you use to jab at food," Lucy deadpanned.

"Forks is an insurgent stronghold in the west. One of the last holdouts on the continent," Jasper stated, ignoring Lucy's attempt at humor. He seemed distracted by the map. "Alice, do you see what I see?"

"That there seems to be a path leading from here to Forks when you account for the chronology? Yes, I see it."

"Does this mean anything to you, _ma __petite_?"

"No," I said frustratingly. "I don't remember writing any of it."

We stared silently at the map under the glow of the makeshift lamps, trying to process the significance of this latest revelation. The guiding hand of fate was nearly palpable in the room with us. Before finding my journal, I faced an unknown future. While I was certain that escaping Volterra was the right thing to do, I was also terrified. Without my gift, I saw no way out of the insurmountable danger we invited into our lives by forsaking our duties to the Volturi.

Now, quite literally, a road forward has been placed in front of me. It led to a town called Forks, Washington and a woman named Isabella Swan; a woman who has already impacted my life in unexpected ways, though we never met. My thoughts turned to the cryptic message written by my own hand. The symbolism was not lost on me.

The phoenix was a creature of rebirth and resurrection.

And of immortality.

It seemed clear now what the message conveyed.

Yet the answers only led to more questions. I may have a destination, but what was my purpose? Was I meant to bear witness to the prophesied transformation, or something more? My past self had used the word _must__._ Not _will__,_ but _must__._ It implied that Isabella's future was not set in stone, and carried terrible consequences if it did not come to pass. Was I meant to act as an instrument of fate, to ensure that Isabella Swan's human life came to an end?

What were the results if I chose to reject this path before me?

Was this a path to salvation or damnation?

"This is crazy," I said out loud while shaking my head, hoping to focus my thoughts by voicing them.

"_Ma__ petite__?"_

"Well, isn't it? This is just the insane writing of a girl driven half mad by visions," I laughed humorlessly, looking to Jasper for reassurance. "We can't take it seriously, can we?"

"Alice," Jasper said gently, his face full of sympathy. I had to look away.

"It's crazy to think about going to Forks, right? It's impossible, isn't it?" Tried as I might, I couldn't keep the hopelessness out of my voice.

Jasper placed a hand on my shoulder. "Alice, there were many things that I once thought impossible. Surviving the war with the North. Living through the Blood Wars. Seeing you again." He moved his hand under my chin and lifted until I met his gaze. "If you think this is where you are meant to be, then I'm with you. We'll face whatever comes together."

Jasper's sincerity gave me strength. I could see his faith reflected in his eyes. "Then I think we have some traveling to do," I said with a confidence I didn't have a moment ago.

"Well, don't you two make a cute couple," Lucy mused. I turned to face her.

"Lucy, I can never hope to repay you for everything you've done. I can't ask more of you than I already have," I said.

"Uh-oh, sounds like you're trying to ditch me, Al," Lucy clucked her tongue, "just when things are getting really interesting."

I stared at her in astonishment. "You...want to come with us? To Forks?"

Lucy stroked her chin and looked upward as if deep in thought. She then met my eyes and broke out in a wide smile.

"High risk of death for an undefined goal…what are we waiting for?"


	41. Unforgiven

**A****/****N****: **A long overdue return to Forks to continue Bella's story. I want to thank those readers for their patience over the last few months with a relatively fast update (fast for me at least).

**amymorgan** was my beta for this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 40 - Unforgiven

Forks cemetery had never expected to support the numbers it has seen in the last few years.

A plot of land originally set aside for the nearby town of a few thousand residents suddenly had to accommodate the mounting casualties of the war to dwarf all wars. Now the cemetery nearly rivaled DC's Arlington in size, sprawling across an area of six hundred acres in the evergreen hills of Washington. The unique gravestones of the former Forks residents gave way to rows upon rows of uniform, pristine white marble, etched with the names of those who had fallen, but never forgotten.

It had snowed the night before, blanketing the area with a light layer of white serenity. I trudged carefully through the hallowed grounds, my hands held the written directions Elodie provided me. Given the weather, she had offered to come with me, but I declined. This was something I needed to do alone.

I was still wearing my service dress uniform from this morning's medal ceremony under my winter coat. It felt good to be back in my old uniform, now freshly adorned with the golden oak leaf insignia of an Air Force Major on the epaulets. The two pins weighed heavily on my conscience, as I felt they came from false pretenses.

I slowed as I approached my destination. The stone was newer than the ones beside it, less affected by the weather. My eyes scanned the inscription.

Angela Weber

Lieutenant, USAF

Loving Wife And Dedicated Officer

1980 - 2005

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the Air Force Cross. The Speaker of the House had flown out from the capital in Honolulu to personally pin the medal on me. The bronze was warm against my hand. I ran my thumb across the medal, feeling the ridges from the green laurel wreath encircling the image of the bald eagle in the center. The attached ribbon had a light blue strip in the middle with narrower stripes of red and white at the edges. I placed the medal on the tombstone of my friend, feeling a swell of sadness and frustration at the thought of the empty grave below the cross. I had been in no position to find out what the Volturi had done with her recovered remains from our crash site. Angela deserved to be returned home to be close with those who loved her, not buried in some unknown plot out there somewhere.

I crouched down, brushing the snow clinging to the stone. Looking at the deep dark grooves of the carved text, I felt a need to confide in Angela, just as I had done so in the past.

"Hi Angela, I'm sorry I didn't come visit any earlier. It's just been so crazy lately, between the ceremonies and the public appearances, helping Seth and trying to help Edward. It's no excuse, but I hope you will forgive me."

I laid my forehead against the cold stone, feeling the fatigue from the last few days. "I keep failing, Ang. I don't know how to stop failing," I whispered, voicing my fear.

"I tried to talk to my father again with Seth's help, but he just wouldn't listen. I thought about going public, but if I couldn't convince my own father, what chances would I have with others? I agreed to the lie to buy more time, but it's eating me up inside. I don't know how long I can keep it up."

I looked skyward. The darker clouds were rolling in. Colors seeped out of the world around me. There's a crispness to the air that wasn't there a minute ago. The forecast called for more snow.

"I really fucked up, Ang, telling my father all those things. He's so different now. Harder. Colder. He doesn't believe me about Edward's intentions, but I think it's because he doesn't want to believe. He said Edward was too valuable as a research subject to be released. He even wanted to send Seth to a research facility based on the information I gave him. In the end, I had to threaten to go public to keep that from happening. I think it was only my threat to ruin my career that got him to compromise. Seth is going back to La Push, but will provide tissue and blood samples anonymously for studies on his venom immunity."

A gust of wind sent a chill through me. Snowflakes began drifting from the sky above.

"My father's still thinks that I'm under some sort of thrall or suffering some vampire induced post traumatic stress. It's ironic that his solution might work to my advantage. They brought in all the biggest brains on vampire studies to work on the bioweapon, and he thought one of them might have an answer for my 'irrational behavior.' I have an appointment later for an initial diagnosis. Hopefully it'll get me a chance to learn more about the facility and what's happening with Edward."

The snow fall grew steadily until the space around me was blurred white.

"I really wish you were here, Ang. I'm not sure I can do this alone, but I can't risk anyone else. And I can't abandon Edward. I don't know if I could ever live with myself if I didn't at least try."

I pushed myself up and peered down. "Thanks for listening, Ang. I hope you found some peace."

Footsteps alerted me to someone's presence behind me. I turned to stare into the hooded eyes of Ben Cheney.

Ben looked terrible.

His hair was long and shaggy with a greasy, unwashed shine. His eyes were bloodshot and unfocused, either from being high or being drunk. He had an unkempt beard covering the lower half of his face. If he was surprised to see me, he didn't show it. He simply walked up to stand beside me to gaze down on Angela's grave.

"Ben, I -" My mind seemed to go blank. I had thought about this moment many times, on what I would say or do when I saw Ben again. Yet, now that I was actually standing here, suddenly I didn't know what to say to the man. How do you even begin to apologize for taking away the love of someone's life?

"Was she scared?" He said abruptly, breaking the silence. He never took his eyes of Angela's headstone.

"What?" I asked, still trying to recover from the shock of seeing the shape he was in.

"In the end, was she scared?" Ben repeated softly.

"Everything happened quickly, Ben," I answered, avoiding the question. I couldn't think about it too closely, I didn't want to. I liked to think that it was over so quickly fear was never a part of the equation. At least that's what I tell myself.

"Two days before the mission, we found out Angie was pregnant," Ben said in a flat voice.

I gasped, the simple declaration hitting me hard in the gut. Angie was _pregnant__?_ Why didn't she say anything? I felt nauseous.

"I-I didn't know."

"We didn't plan for it, it just sort of happened," Ben continued in his monotone voice. "Angie didn't want to tell anyone yet. She said she didn't want to distract you from the mission. She didn't trust anyone else to watch your back." His face slack and emotionless, as if he was in a trance.

I couldn't look at him anymore, choosing instead to focus on a blade of grass poking out of the snow. It turned into a shapeless blur of green as the tears pricked my eyes. I felt a tangible pain in my chest, as if a cold blade pierced through my heart and was being twisted.

"I come here everyday around this time. It's usually quiet around this time of day," Ben said, shoving his hands into his coat pockets. "At first I was angry. Angry at you, angry at her, angry at the vampires, angry at the fucking world."

"Now...now I'm just tired, Bella." His use of my name registered in my mind and I turned my attention back to him. He slowly took his right hand out of his pocket. I caught a metallic glint off the object in his hand. I wiped my eyes hastily and looked more carefully. There was no mistake. It was a nickel plated Beretta.

My heart rate accelerated as my mind registered the weapon. I squeezed my hands into tight fists to keep my fight or flight response in check.

"Ben..." I said cautiously, my eyes shifted back and forth between his face, currently in profile, and the gun. He continued to ignore me. He stared down at the gun in his hand, turning it lazily to study it from different angles.

"I come here everyday around this time," he repeated numbly. This time the words meant something entirely different, and it sent a shiver down my spine.

"I come here everyday, hoping today is the day I finally have the courage to do it. But something always stops me. It's because I'm a coward. I'm not brave, like her." Emotions finally trickled into his voice. The storm was getting worse. The wind whipped loose strands of my hair into my face. I quickly ran through scenarios of disarming him if it came to that. The odds weren't in my favor.

"You're not a coward, Ben." I tried to put as much conviction as I could into my words. "You don't do it because you know Angela wouldn't want you to throw your life away like this."

Ben flinched, just barely to be noticeable. But I took it as a sign that I had a chance.

"I can't even begin to imagine how you must feel, Ben. But this is not the answer. Angela was my best friend. I wish to God it had been me, but it wasn't. If I could trade places with her, I would, but I can't." I inched a little closer to Ben, silently praying he didn't notice.

"Angela gave her life to protect us, to give us hope. So we have to keep going, Ben. We have to keep surviving, to be worthy of her sacrifice." I was right next to him now, my body facing his side profile. I raised my hand and held it in front of him. "Ben...give me the gun."

Ben's frozen features was crumbling. His lower lip quivered and tears pooled in the corner of his eyes. His breathing became irregular. His gun hand shook a little.

"Ben, give me the gun," I repeated gently.

He took a shuddering breath, exhaling a steady plum of vapors into the chilled air. I kept my hand rigid, willing him to listen to me.

"You said this is not the answer, Bella." He finally looked at me with anguished eyes, his finger still wrapped around the trigger. "What is the answer? I tried to see a future without her. And I just can't." Out of the corner of my eye I saw his grip tighten on the handle.

"I don't have all the answers, Ben. No one can know what the future holds. We take each choice as it comes, and make the best decision we can. And sometimes we'll make mistakes, make the wrong call. But Ben, I just know _this_ is wrong. _This_ is not what _she_ would want."

Finally, his shoulders slumped in defeat. He took his finger off the trigger and loosened his grip. I carefully removed the weapon from his hand. Like a marionette with the strings cut, Ben collapsed in on himself and fell to his knees.

I checked the gun. The safety was off.

I immediately engaged the safety and ejected the clip, which was fully loaded. Pulling back on the slide, a single round popped out of the chamber and disappeared into the snow underfoot. I put the clip and gun into my coat pocket and focused on Ben. He had not moved from his spot on the ground.

I knelt down and pulled Ben into a hug. He yielded without much resistance.

"I miss her. I miss her so fucking much." Ben's voice was muffled as he buried his face into my shoulder.

"Me too, Ben. And I'm sorry, so sorry," I whispered regretfully. I grieved for Angela, for Ben, for the baby they've lost. There was a time when I thought winning this war was worth any sacrifice. But sitting here holding Ben, surrounded by the true cost of this war, I was no longer so sure.

####################

We stayed out there until the cold became intolerable. I guided Ben back into my car and drove him to my house. He was quiet the entire way, and I didn't try to engage him in conversation. Once we got to my place, I did make sure I kept him in my line of sight at all times. I didn't think it was safe to leave him alone. With my appointment looming and the squad busy with drills, I called his brother, Trevor, to take over watch duties. Ben and Angela had tried to set me up with Trevor once. It didn't work out, but I knew he was a stand up guy who would look out for Ben.

I didn't go into details on the phone, but he picked up on the seriousness of the situation from my tone. He came right over without too many questions and promised to keep Ben company until I came back. With Trevor here, I went into my bedroom to change into my civvies.

I stripped off my uniform and walked into the connected private bathroom to splash some water on my face and change my bandages. I wished the water could wash away more than the sweat and tear stains. If only it could carry away my sorrow and pain as well. As I dried off and carefully removed the wrap around my waist, I caught my reflection in the large vanity. New scars joined old scars to form permanent reminders of my failures.

The thin white spiderwebs on my shoulder and hip from the crash where I lost Angela. Barely visible under the light as a testament to Carlisle's skills as a surgeon.

The puckered skin around my stitches, still surrounded by yellow green bruises that resembled blossoming flowers. A keepsake from the day I lost Jake and Leah.

Wounds might heal, but the scars and memories were forever a part of me.

I left the bathroom after applying fresh bandages and quickly got dressed. As I fixed my ponytail, I heard the familiar honk of my father's car. We were going to the research facility for my _treatment_, since they had access to specialized equipment not available anywhere else. I wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. Any chance to gather intel on the facility was fine by me.

By the direction of the honk, I could tell dad was on my driveway, so I decided to leave through the garage. I said goodbye to Trevor and Ben, then slipped on my old leather bomber jacket. As I passed through the garage, I eyed my tarp covered bike longingly. After the morning I just had, I really wish I could go for a ride to decompress. But time and the weather made that impossible.

My parents had gotten me the Kawasaki as a graduation present. It was a family joke about how obsessed with Top Gun I was when I was a kid. I used to gallop around the yard wearing dad's aviator glasses, pretending I was Maverick racing against the jets along the runway. As I got older, I had been disappointed to learn that the pilots in the movie were Navy, not Air Force. When they surprised me with the motorcycle, it was one of the happiest moments of my life. I might have given up on flying the Tomcat, but I never outgrew the bike. Riding the real thing was even better than I imagined.

I jumped into the passenger seat, not surprised to find it nearly as cold as it was outside. My dad was only wearing his BDUs. I swore my dad had a freakish genetic immunity to frigid temperatures that he failed to pass onto me. I immediately turned up the heat, glad he had dual temperature control in his car. Dad looked at me out of the corner of his eye, giving me his patented "it's not that cold" look. I, of course, ignored it and rolled my eyes in my traditional "you're crazy, it is _that_ cold" look.

"Rough morning?" My dad asked, as observant as ever of my moods.

"Yeah, I went to visit Angela." I propped my elbow against the door frame and leaned my head tiredly into the palm of my hand.

Dad nodded in understanding. He had visited plenty of fallen friends himself, and knew how painful the experience was.

"How's your ribs holding out? The trail in the cemetery is pretty rough."

"Just minor aches. Nothing I can't handle."

"I wish you didn't push so hard, Bella. You look tired, you sleeping okay?"

"Dad, I'm fine!" I said, with more of an edge than I intended. He was right, I wasn't sleeping well. But it had less to do with my physical discomfort and more to do with my mounting frustration and impatience with Edward's situation. And in this case, my father was a part of the problem, not the solution.

As far as I could remember, my father and I had always been amazingly in sync when it came to our beliefs and values. I had never been the rebellious wild child. And my father had never been the overbearing authority figure. For the first time, I found myself at odds with my father. We were on opposite sides, and I had no idea how to bridge the gulf between us. That reality was both jarring and unpleasant.

"Yeah, you keep saying that," Dad said warily.

I bit down on my lower lip to keep from retorting. I didn't want to get into another argument right now. I had to keep my attention on the road, concentrate on memorizing the route to the research facility. We seemed to get into a lot of arguments lately, even when Edward wasn't the topic. The last one had been about mom. I grimaced, trying not to let my mind wonder back to some of the hurtful words exchanged.

Time had tempered my initial fury and hurt over my mother's situation. She had been on the brink of death, and a vampire thought he was doing the right thing to save her. I might never reach a point where I could forgive what was done to her, as I knew it was not a path my mother would've chosen, but I was willing to try to understand. Edward had shown me that a vampire could overcome their nature. They had a choice to be good or evil, just like any other man or woman. Perhaps the goodness within my mother can triumph over the monster, just as I had seen in Edward, in Tanya, and in Carlisle. Maybe, someday when the war ended, I could even see her and talk to her again, help her recover a part of who she was. It was only a small hope, but it was hope nonetheless.

Time had not offered any solace for my father. He harbored such a deep seated hatred of vampires that he was practically blinded by it. For him, this war meant the annihilation of one side or the other. I saw no love in his eyes when I spoke of my mother, only a fire for vengeance. There was no forgiveness, no mercy. And that scared me more than anything I've ever faced.

Snow turn to rain, and I watched the droplets splatter against the windshield and leave wet streaks across the glass. My Dad abruptly broke the silence.

"Look, um, there's something I've been meaning to tell you. I've been putting it off, but you're going to find out sooner or later."

I knew most of Dad's tells when he was feeling guilty of something, and he was exhibiting some classic signs. There was a tightness in his features and his knuckles were white from gripping the wheel with unnecessary force. I looked at him expectantly.

"One of the people we got working at the facility is Lilith Sun."

For a second or two, I was confused. Why would Dad be so nervous about telling me who was working-

The name finally registered. My mouth fell open in disbelief. I must have misheard.

"Lilith Sun, as in the Scourge of the Pacific Isles?"

"Yes," Dad confirmed grimly. His eyes flicked to me briefly, then turned back to the road.

"Lilith Sun, the war criminal," I said slowly, still having trouble processing.

"Bella -" Dad started to say, but I cut him off.

"You have a fucking mass murderer working for you and you didn't think to tell me until now?" I said incredulously.

Scourge of the Pacific Isles, Herald of Death, Witch of the Inferno...criminal, murderer, sadist. Lilith Sun was a woman of many names, all earned through blood and pain.

Ironically enough, she first entered the world stage as one of its potential saviors. As a brilliant young scientist, she gained recognition for her revolutionary work with infectious diseases. The initial praise and admiration turned to revulsion and horror, however, when the public discovered her unethical research methods. Under the guise of missionary work, she infected scores of people in remote regions of the world, people who had no understanding of what was happening to them and no one to turn to for help. When the public finally learned the truth, they estimated over three thousand people - men, women, children - died in her grisly experiments.

Somehow, Sun was able to elude capture and remained a fugitive for the last twenty five years. She sought out safe harbor with rogue nations and terrorist organizations, trading her services as a physician and infectious disease expert for protection. It was widely believed that she continued her research with their help. They wanted weapons of mass destruction, and she needed funds and subjects for her experiments. Whenever she surfaced, she left suffering and death in her wake.

More than half the world wanted this woman dead, the last thing I expected was for her to turn up in my neck of the woods, apparently working under the sponsorship of the government.

"I don't like it any more than you do, Bella. But orders are orders," Dad said tiredly. "I don't know what dark hole the brass dug her out of, but she's been given command of the research team. As much as I hate to say it, we need her knowledge and experience if we want to succeed. She's a necessary evil."

"This is wrong, Dad. We should be better than this," I said indignantly.

"We're in this for the survival of the species, Bella. We don't have the luxury of choosing our allies."

I glared at my father. He caught my look and sighed. "Look, Bella. as I said, I told you because you would've found out eventually. The likelihood is that you will never even see her. You'll be working with a Dr. Pamela Harrison. She's a specialist they brought in..."

Dad went on, but I wasn't listening. I was too distracted by thought of Edward in the hands of a monster like Lilith Sun. Who knew what kind of experiments she might be performing on him? In that moment, I made up my mind.

"I want to meet her."

"Well, of course, that's who we are going to see," Dad said, confused by my outburst. I shook my head.

"No, I want to meet Lilith Sun," I clarified. Dad frowned, turned to look at me, probably to see if I was being serious.

"Why?" Dad asked with a hint of suspicion.

"I just do, Dad. It's the only way I feel comfortable being examined there."

"I don't think it's a good idea, Bella."

"Maybe, maybe not. But I still want to meet her. Or else we can turn around right now," I said firmly, silently hoping Dad didn't call my bluff.

It was unbearably quiet for a long time. Finally Dad spoke.

"Fine. I'll see what I can do."

I nodded in acknowledgement and returned to staring out the window.

Soon we pulled off the road and drove down a narrow path surrounded by towering snow covered trees. The trail twisted and turned, barely visible in the freezing rain. Dad navigated it with an ease that suggested he memorized the route. He slowed as the trees gave way to a stone wall two stories high with an imposing metal gate in the middle. Mounted on both sides of the gate were large caliber autocannons. The weapons were attached to surveillance cameras on a swivel track. The barrels looked to be larger than the M61s fixed onto F22 Raptors for close range combat. I got a good close look because currently they were pointed directly at our car.

Dad came to a complete stop inches from the gate. A silver metallic terminal of some kind sprung out of the ground by his side of the car, breaking through the slushy snow and coming to a stop right by him. There appeared to be a camera and speaker attached to the box. He rolled down his window and stared into the lens.

"Colonel Charles Swan, Coding in. Delta-One-Four-November-Oscar"

A male voice came through the speaker, slightly warped by the transmission. "Sir, Challenge Code?"

"The code for today is Jupiter," Dad responded back.

I heard a loud screech coming from the gate and turned my attention back to it. The sound was coming from the two halves of the heavy metal receding into the wall. As they slid apart, I saw they were over two feet thick and looked to be completely solid. The term overkill came to mind.

The screeching stopped and Dad drove through the opening. We ended up in a wide open courtyard. In contrast to the wilderness beyond the gate, the yard was smooth, flat concrete. There were several watch towers positioned near the gate, decked out with search lights and heavy ordinance similar to the automated mounts on the gate itself. Off in the distance, I get my first look at the facility.

It wasn't at all as I imagined.

I had expected a secured underground bunker or a fortress built into the side of mountain. Instead, the building in front of me appeared to be some sort of Gothic mansion. With gray stone walls embedded with tall, arched windows, and gargoyles glistening from the rainwater, perched menacingly on top of the sloped roof, the place looked like it came straight out of Grimm's fairy tales.

Dad caught the stunned look on my face. "This used to be an asylum back in the day. We found it and retrofitted it to suit our needs."

I raised an eyebrow, silently asking my next question. Dad caught the gist of my expression.

"Why here? Well, we are short on time, Bella. This was the best we could come up with that met the required laboratory needs and minimum security standards. You would be surprised how secure an asylum can be with just a little bit of remodeling."

We got out of the car and trekked the rest of the way up to the main doors on foot. I could feel eyes on me the entire walk through the exposed courtyard. Judging the placement of the towers, this entire area was one big killzone. The sentry system was likely computer controlled, which meant they had nearly instantaneous reaction times and inhuman accuracy. Once thing was for sure, nothing unauthorized could pass this way without being blasted to smithereens.

We stood in front of the tall metal doors, which looked oddly out of place sitting in the old gothic arch frames. Dad turned to a keypad terminal embedded in the stone and punched in a six digit code. He did it so quickly that I only caught the first and last digit. There was a soft click and the doors cracked slightly open. Dad pulled the doors apart further.

"Here we are."

I peered into the dark interior. Edward was somewhere in there, I could feel it in my bones. I took one last deep breath of the cold winter air, then stepped inside.


	42. The Enemy Within

**A****/****N****: **First, the bad news. I wasn't able to fit in the reunion with Edward into this chapter. It would've made the chapter twice as long and meant I would not have posted until next month. I realized this is the longest Edward has ever been missing since I started this story, but I think the build up will make their reunion all that much better.

I thank **Amymorgan **for her editorial comments and general suggestions for improving the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 41 - The Enemy Within

I went in ahead of Dad and ended up in a narrow lobby. At one end was a command station encased in glass. The harsh overhead fluorescent lights engulfed everything in a cold blue glow. Behind the station I saw tightly grouped prison bars running vertically from floor to ceiling with the warning "High Voltage" posted in vivid red. I could hear a loud buzzing coming from the bars, and the air cackled with an invisible energy.

There were two marines in combat gear stationed behind the glass. The station was decked out with computer terminals filled with screens of various sizes and configurations. We approached the command station. Up close, the glass looked to be inches thick, and most likely bulletproof. Dad pulled his credentials and placed it in a tiny slot opening in the glass. The guard sitting inside swiped the ID in a reader and noted the information on his screens. He passed the ID back through the slot to my Dad.

I watched the marine type a series of commands into his system. A spinning yellow caution light came on, and the buzzing faded away. Dad took me by the arm and guided me toward the bars. He pushed against the them and they swung open with a loud clink.

"You trying to keep something out or keep something in?" I asked.

"Both. When the security system is on, and those bars are running hot...well, the lab techs tell me the voltage is high enough to incapacitate a vampire for a good couple of minutes. Disrupts their neural receptors or something."

We entered a long, nondescript hallway with no windows and minimal light. I noticed small nozzles linked to a piping system lining both sides of the corridor.

"Never seen a sprinkler system installed on a side wall before," I observed.

"That's because those are not sprinklers, they're flame throwers," Dad said. "They're part of a fail safe. We call this passage the Crucible. It is the only connection to the exit out of this facility. Those nozzles will turn the entire hallway into an incinerator. Not even one of _them_can run pass it fast enough without getting burned to a crisp."

"Isn't this a little much?" I wondered out loud.

"We've got over over twenty subjects locked down inside at any given time. It's a necessary precaution."

I was a little shocked by the number of vampires they kept here. As far as I knew, there was no precedent for keeping prisoners. Vampires were always considered too much of a security threat to take alive. Then I recalled General Winslow's grim assessment of the war effort. The brass must have decided the weapon research was worth the risk.

Beyond the hallway was an antechamber leading to male and female locker rooms. We went our separate ways to change. I found a spare lab coat in my size, along with gloves, surgical cap and mask. I slipped on shoe covers over my boots, praying that I didn't slip from the loss of traction.

Dad was waiting for me when I exited the opposite end of the locker room. He was decked out in similar gear, only his mask hung open off his ears. I copied him, pulling my mask down and tucking it under my chin.

"It's a good look for you, Dad," I joked.

"Right back at you, kiddo," he said good-naturedly. For a brief moment, we were just father and daughter again, with none of this shit between us. It passed all too quickly when the reality of where we were came back to me.

We went through several more corridors and checkpoints before I started seeing other people who shared my current fashion statement. I began to regret my decision to keep the mask off when they started recognizing who I was. Some did double takes, others stopped and stared. Dad noticed my discomfort and picked up the pace.

As we turned yet another corner, we encountered a young man standing awkwardly in front of an office door. His features and complexion suggested a heritage from the Indian subcontinent. His eyes were glazed over as he stared at some fixed point on the far wall away from us. He swayed as he continuously shifted his weight from foot to foot.

My dad apparently recognized the man, as he walked us straight up to him. "Dr. Singh?"

The man jerked as if startled and quickly turned to stare at my father with wide brown eyes. "Oh, Colonel, yes, good. Right on time. Well technically two minutes early, but that's fine, too. Yes. And you are Captain Isabella Swan. Hello." He gave a little wave at me before plowing on. "I'm Dr. Anuj Singh. Of course you know that already. Well, I mean you know I'm Dr. Singh, since your father just said my name just now, not that my first name is Anuj. Now you know it's Anuj because I just said my name. But not before," he rambled, all the while his hands gestured wildly in time with his words. He paused and abruptly extended one hand toward me, making me take a step back on instinct. I realized he was done with his introduction and was waiting for me to respond. He was breathing heavily. I guess I would be out of breath too if I were him.

"Er, yes, it's very nice to meet you. It's Major now, actually." I took his hand, the gloves creaking from the contact. He shook it vigorously.

"Oh, I did not know that. Sorry. Was I suppose to know that? Or was that recent? Was that on the news? I'm afraid I don't watch TV very much. Lots to do. Er, congratulations on the promotion, Major Swan. To achieve that rank by your age is quite an accomplishment. Like when I got my second degree in Xenobiotics. What a day that was! I think it was a Tuesday, I remember it was when the Matrix was coming out -" I looked at my dad in bewilderment. Was this guy for real? Dad, on the other hand, seemed pretty unaffected by the rapid fire ramblings. I guess he's grown accustomed to this behavior. Dad cleared his throat, which finally got Singh's attention.

"Dr. Singh is one of the team leads here. Dr. Singh, what are you doing here? I thought Dr. Harrison was meeting us today."

"Yes. I mean no. I mean, yes, Pam was suppose to come, but no, she's not here right now. Compound 33A was taking longer to synthesize than expected and she couldn't leave her station. My latest batch is still cooking, so I was free. Pam asked me to start the workup for Major Swan while she is tied up. Not literally tied up. It's not like she's into bondage or anything. Just figuratively, meaning she's busy. Not that she might not be into bondage. I don't know her well enough to know either way. It was a euphemism."

I gave my Dad a sideways look. He just shrugged in response.

"Yes...well, actually this might work out for the better. Major Swan wanted to speak with Dr. Sun before undergoing any examinations."

"Oh, what? Why? Is there something the matter? Not that you need to tell me if it's top secret. Is it top secret? Oh, you don't need to tell me if it's top secret either. They say curiosity killed the cat. Not that I'm saying I'm a cat, I'm just curious like one. Are cats all that curious? They seem to like to sleep way too much to-" My Dad interrupted him.

"Dr. Singh, focus!"

Singh jolted. "Sorry, sorry," he mumbled, getting even more flustered if that was possible. "Dr. Sun is running a simulation on dispersal pattern 225. I think she might be in the mainframe room, although it's not a mainframe. It's really a linked series of supercomputers running a custom firmware based on-"

"Thank you, Dr. Singh," Dad said politely but firmly, the dismissal clear in his voice.

"Oh, what? Yes, you're welcome, Colonel. Now that I have some free time, I think I'll try the new pudding in the cafeteria. I think it's mango!" With that, the strange doctor abruptly walked off without another word.

"So that was..." I started, letting my words hang in the air.

"Yeah, you get used to it. We have some brilliant, but eccentric, people here. The kid might not look it, but he was a National Medal of Science recipient when he was just twenty-two. Got an IQ in the high hundred fifties. You just have to rein him in a little sometimes, get him to focus. I think he just gets too many ideas in his head all at once and his mouth has trouble keeping up."

"You must really like him. I don't think you would be this patient with anyone on the base, genius or not," I teased Dad.

"He's a good kid, means well. Lost his wife and little girl during the initial attacks," Dad said, his voice grew somber.

"Oh, sorry," I said awkwardly, feeling bad for my earlier tone.

"Don't be. We've all lost somebody in this war," Dad replied matter of factly.

"This job gives him some purpose, something to do beyond just thinking about things he can't change," he added. "Come on, let's check the mainframe room and get this over with."

I followed Dad silently, mulling over what he said. Purpose. Was that what Ben needed as well?

We ended up in front of a metal door with a small window pane in the center. Dad punched a code into the side keypad, the same sequence he used on the main door. He turned the lever handle and swung the door open. I stepped through and was greeted by the dull roar of machinery. The room was pristine white and nearly freezing. Six feet high computer towers stood in neat rows, stretching the entire length of the room. I caught glimpses of people walking among the towers, a flash of white before being obscured by the black monoliths covered in lights and dials. I traced the sound to several large cooling towers that was blasting cold air into the room, to keep the supercomputers from overheating as they crunched their numbers.

Dad stopped one of the technicians to ask about Sun. He pointed to one of the rows of machines. We followed his directions and found the doctor in question hovering over a multi-screen display.

The first thought that struck me was how shockingly normal she looked in side profile, standing there in a white lab coat with her hair tucked neatly into a surgical cap. Given her reputation, I had half expected her to look as inhuman as a vampire.

Evidently Sun didn't hear us, which isn't surprising given the level of noise in here. She continued to stare at the terminal in front of her. From my vantage point I could see the screens, which displayed some sort of mathematical model in a three dimensional space while animated wave patterns stretched and contracted.

"Dr. Sun?" Dad shouted. There was a hostile undertone to his voice that had nothing to do with the raised volume. I watched him out of the corner of my eye. Clearly despite his defense of the woman, he didn't like her very much.

Sun turned, and my earlier musings about normalcy went out the window.

Lilith Sun was a woman well into her fifties, but she could have passed for someone fifteen years younger. Her youthful appearance was not the most shocking thing about her, however. It was the dozens of tiny scars covering the left side of her face. From the pattern and shape, they appeared to be from shrapnel. She wore a pair of black rimmed glasses with the left lens darkened. The undamaged side of her face was pale and unblemished, which made the scars even more prominent. There was a cold intensity to her gaze as she focused on us with her working eye.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from her scars fast enough, and she caught me staring. Her lips turned upward, uneven between the two sides. I couldn't tell if it was a deliberate smirk or a result of her injuries. She raised her left hand and gestured in the general direction of her face. I noticed the hand was covered with a black glove.

"Courtesy of the Army of the Shining Sword. They weren't very happy with my work for their enemies in their thousand year border conflict." Her unique accent gave her words a melodic quality, with a heavier emphasis on the vowels. She walked forward briskly, her movement very stiff and controlled. Sun stopped in front of me and offered her good hand. "Captain Swan."

I looked down at her uncovered hand, noting the two rings on her fingers and several mismatched bracelets around her wrist. The jewelry seemed out of place, as the rest of Sun was unadorned by anything frivolous. She wasn't even wearing any make up. I debated whether to take her hand. In the end I decided that antagonizing her this early on wouldn't help my goal. I shook her hand.

"It's Major now, actually," I repeated my correction to Singh from earlier.

"Ah. Congratulations." Sun looked at Dad. "You must be really proud."

"I am," Dad said gruffly. If Sun detected any enmity, she never reacted to it.

"Now that the pleasantries are out of the way. Is there any particular purpose to this visit? I believe Dr. Harrison is working with you today."

"Yes. Major Swan just wanted to have a conversation with you first," Dad began saying.

"In private," I interrupted, earning a look of dismay from my father.

If Sun was surprise by my request, she didn't show it. The woman had one hell of a poker face. She just stared at me with that appraising look in her eye, as if she was trying to see into my soul. I fought the urge to shudder. Finally she addressed my father.

"I'm extremely busy at the moment. We do have a schedule to keep, Colonel Swan. Surely you can appreciate that."

"I'm well aware what's at stake, doctor," Dad said, clenching his jaws.

"But, I suppose I can spare a moment to speak to such an accomplished war hero such as the Major. Give me one moment." Without waiting for our response, Sun turned and walked back to her terminal. She typed in a flurry of commands, then swiftly returned.

"If you'll follow me, Major?" She strolled past me and left the room without waiting for me to fall in step. Clearly she was used to others reacting quickly to her instructions.

I shared a look with my father and exited the room alone. The doctor was already several feet down the corridor. I moved as fast as I dared in my covered shoes and caught up to her.

We went up a flight of stairs and ended up in front of a set of office doors. Sun pushed the doors open and went in first. I braced the door to keep it from swinging back, then entered after her.

It was a fairly average looking office. As expected, thick metal bars covered the large windows against the back wall. The overhead lights flickered slightly, emitting a low buzz common to fluorescent bulbs. The floor was carpeted, with slivers of linoleum peeking out from the edges. The walls were a drab greenish gray.

Sun sat down behind a small work desk, spartan except for a laptop and some file folders. She gestured to the free seat facing her across the desk. I sat down, grimacing slightly in discomfort as my ribs acted up.

"So, you have my attention. Speak," Sun said without preamble. She leaned forward and rested her hands on the desk, lacing her fingers together. "What's on your mind, Major Swan?"

Her direct question threw me off balance, but I recovered quickly. "Well, to be honest, Colonel Swan did not reveal your role in this facility until we were almost here. Your reputation does proceed you, Dr. Sun," I stared at her meaningfully. "I just want to make sure I know who I'm dealing with if I'm to trust my care in your hands."

"Ah, my reputation," she repeated. "And which one are you referring to? I have so many."

I couldn't tell whether she was goading me or not. "Let's just say you aren't quite celebrated as a healer, Dr. Sun."

"Socrates was sentenced to death for corrupting the youth with his teachings. Galileo was threatened with heresy for his theories. Small minds will never understand my work, Major Swan. And history has shown humanity condemns what it does not understand. At least until it is dragged kicking and screaming into enlightenment."

Her condescending response angered me. "Socrates and Galileo never killed thousands of people with their theories."

"But Oppenheimer's work did. Hundreds of thousands. Millions if you count all the nukes used by the Volturi."

"Oppenheimer felt guilty about what he brought into the world," I countered. "He called himself the destroyer of worlds."

"Guilt, a useless byproduct of a moral code that is both subjective and transitory. It has only been counterproductive to the advancement of human knowledge." There was no emotion, no passion behind her condemnation, only a clinical precision.

"So you have no regrets, no remorse for anything that's happened?" I asked incredulously.

Sun sighed. "Science requires experimentation, Major Swan. There are six billion people on this planet. A hundred thousand people die every day even without the war, many of them ignoble deaths. Murder, suicide, starvation, disease, old age. Before they stopped bothering to keep track, the death count from this war stood at five hundred million worldwide. I at least offer people a purpose, give their deaths meaning. I would think as a soldier, you can understand that killing is sometimes necessary for the greater good."

"A soldier is not the same as a killer, Dr. Sun," I said hotly, offended by her comparison.

"I never said you were," she responded calmly. "I only meant you recognize the necessity of killing in order to achieve your mission.

I don't kill for pleasure, Major. I do so only out of necessity, in the pursuit of knowledge. It is no less honorable than a soldier's sworn duties."

I realized that at some point my mouth was hanging open, I closed it.

"I know all of this seems harsh, Major Swan. But it is reality. I have long since passed the point of justifying my actions to others. It is an inescapable truth that while condemned and abhorred by others, my methods achieve results. By making a few sacrifices along the way, I've advanced bioscience by decades. Lest you think I'm a narcissistic megalomaniac, I assure you, Major, I have no grand illusions of being accepted. Like Prometheus, I am prepared to be punished for defying the gods and bringing mankind fire. But not just yet, not until my work is complete. I do not do it for accolades or acclaim, I do it because it must be done. That is why I am still here today."

"After all that, how can I trust your facility to treat me?" I challenged bluntly. Sun was unfazed by my question. In fact, she seemed prepared for it.

"Simple, Major. Trust is not a part of the equation. Logic is." She paused for effect. "It is illogical for me to jeopardize my position with this project by harming you in any way. I am as much a prisoner of this Asylum as its warden," she said cryptically.

"What does that mean?"

"Come now, you don't really think I just magically appeared during the military's hour of need for this weapon?" Sun posed rhetorically. "The truth is that I've been a 'guest' of the CIA for quite sometime."

I frowned. The implication was clear. The thought that we had Sun stashed away somewhere all this time did not sit well with me. This woman should've been made to publicly answer for all the harm she's done.

"Does that disappoint you, Major? To know that there are people who are sympathetic to my work, even within your own infallible government?" Sun taunted in that unaffected tone of hers.

When I didn't answer, she continued.

"I don't know what answers you were expecting. Whether you wish to continue or not, that's your prerogative. I'm not here to persuade or dissuade you either way."

"I guess I don't have much choice. My dad is under the impression that I'm suffering some unknown effects from my time as a captive." I said, putting a touch of petulance in my voice. Since I was here to supposedly be treated for some sort of influence Edward held over me, I figured I play that angle to my advantage. "I'm here because he wants me to be here."

"Are you now?" Sun raised one scarred brow. "From your record, Major Swan, it seems hard to believe anyone can force you into anything you didn't want to do."

I saw the skepticism in her eye, and switched tactics. "Well, I didn't resist his suggestion that hard. To be honest, I was also interested in the work that was being done here."

"Ah, I see. Come to witness history in action, so to speak?" She mused.

"So to speak," I answered ambiguously.

"Well, unfortunately, that information is classified, Major."

"I was part of the team tasked with retrieving it. I have Omega level clearance," I pressed. Being a war hero did have its advantages.

"Impressive," Sun commented, somehow her tone conveyed just the opposite. She glanced at the clock perched above one shelf, "While that would certainly clear you for this facility, I'm afraid I do not have time to offer science lessons at the moment. My simulations should be finished by now and I need to review the results. If you wish, you can ask Dr. Harrison when you meet with her. She should be more than qualified to answer any questions you may have."

"Dr. Singh said Dr. Harrison was busy at the moment," I mentioned, recalling the earlier encounter with the young Indian doctor. "Something about...compound 33A."

"Did he now? " Sun said, "We're all busy, Major. Some more than others." The last comment sounded like it was not directed at me. She got up and walk around the desk to the door. "I'm sure she can fit you into her schedule." She walked out of the door.

I took a deep breath and got up to follow her. We backtracked the way we came, ending up in the same section of the asylum as before. We passed the turn leading to the mainframe and went straight. The corridor led to a door labeled _Lab__Two_.

Inside was a sterile white space with a dozen or so tables decked out with racks of jars and vials. People stood around every table, busy with their experiments. Most were unrecognizable with their goggles and masks firmly secured on their faces. They paid no attention as Sun and I walked through the aisles.

We approached a young woman swirling the contents of a beaker over an open flame. Unlike everyone else in here, her lab coat was red, not white. Her reddish brown hair was uncovered, and pulled into two pigtails on the sides of her head. She wore a pair of enormous headphones, and was bobbing along to a tune we could not hear. I noticed a tattoo peeking out the top of her coat collar, something blue and green.

Sun tapped the woman on the shoulder, and she jerked back in surprise, nearly spilling the liquid in the beaker. She set the glass down quickly and removed her headgear. With the heavy mascara, pierced nose, and dark lipstick, the woman seemed even more out of place in a lab like this. Up close, she looked like she wasn't even out of her teens.

"Jeez, Dr. Sun, you nearly scared the poop out of me. I may need to go check my underwear," the woman exclaimed breathlessly.

"Dr. Harrison, I've assigned you to do the work up for Major Swan today. So why are you in this lab?" Sun questioned, unamused.

"Oh, um...I had an inspiration for the mixture ratio on my compound. Didn't want to lose the momentum. Besides, Anuj said he could take care of the exam, so um..." She trailed off under Sun's stony stare.

"Any changes in schedule should be discussed with me first, Dr. Harrison. Was I in any way unclear on that instruction?"

"No, Dr. Sun, won't happen again," Dr. Harrison said apologetically.

"Given your unexpected time in the lab, I'll expect a full report on your progress by noon tomorrow. In the meantime, please perform your original task and escort the Major to the exam rooms."

"Sure, I'll just clean up here and I'll get right on that," Dr. Harrison answered hurriedly.

Sun gave a small nod, then walked off without another word. I watched her retreating form for a moment before turning back to Harrison. I was surprised to see her cooling the liquid in the beaker by blowing on it before taking a sip. She sighed in contentment.

"Ah, that's good." She noticed my expression and raised the beaker in a toast. "Cheers." She took another gulp of the drink. "Nothing like a good hot toddy to deal with this weather."

"This is the big compound you were working on?" I asked, a little put out by the unprofessional behavior.

"Oh, I finished that a while ago. Just rewarding myself for a job well done." She drained the contents in one go, scrunching her face. "My patented secret formula." She took notice of my disapproving look. "Hey, I've been here since last night working on the compound, so technically speaking, I'm off the clock. This..." she pointed a finger back and forth between us, "...isn't really part of my current job description. It's more of a favor than anything else."

"You sure you're up to this then?" I eyed the empty beaker.

"Don't worry about it, we aren't going to do anything invasive today. Even if we were, I can run the tests in my sleep," Harrison said dismissively. She placed the glass on the counter top. "Follow me."

We walked down yet another series of corridors, identical to the ones before. Every so often, I would catch Harrison sneaking looks at me.

"What is it? Do I have something on my face?"

"Oh, hehe, nothing like that. It's just that, you don't look much like you do on tv. It's kind of weird to see you walking around out of uniform."

"Well, it's not like I was born wearing a uniform," I laughed. "The same goes for you, you know. You seem pretty young to be a doctor."

"It's not the years, it's the mileage," Harrison joked. "I probably hold more degrees than half the old farts in here. And no one said you had to dress like a nerdy librarian to be a good scientist."

"So what's your field of expertise, I'm guessing chemistry?"

"That's part of it, but I also specialize in psionics."

"Psionics?"

"Yes, you know, telepathy, telekinesis, empathy, precognition. Venom seems to unlock latent parts of a victim's mind, which manifests in these mental capabilities. It's part of the reason why they have such an edge over us. I've been working on ways to counter those capabilities and if possible, replicate them safely."

The pieces were coming together. "Guess it wasn't random that I got you as my doctor."

"You guessed right," she smirked.

"I thought everyone here was brought in to work on the weapon? What does psionics have to do with it?"

"Not much, really. I was brought here because of my work on venom. And here we are," Harrison announced, stopping in front of a door marked _Exam_ _Four_.

I stepped through after her into another sterile white room. However, unlike the lab, there were strange conical shaped protrusions in the walls, pointing toward the center of the room. In the middle of the room was a weird looking gray recliner with a monitor set on a fixed arm extending out in front of it. A helmet of some type rested on the seat. There were wires running from the helmet into an panel located behind the backrest.

Harrison strode over to the chair and picked up the helmet. "Please take a seat, Major."

I hesitantly approached the chair and sunk into the seat. I tensed up further when she placed the helmet on top of my head.

"Relax Major, Nessie's harmless."

"Nessie?" I asked.

"Neuro Exploratory Surfacing Instrument. N-E-S-I. I call her Nessie for short. Designed her myself," she explained proudly. "She will create a map of your mind to help us detect any irregularities, anything that could be the result of psionic manipulation. I've had great success using it to treat survivors from prison camps."

"She?" I asked, staring at the helmet skeptically. Harrison laughed.

"Of course, she's my baby after all. Don't worry, Nessie can't literally read your mind like the vampires do. She's just really smart with interpreting data from the sensors. And she grows better and better with each iteration. Pretty soon, Nessie will know you better than you know yourself."

She placed the hat on my head. "First, we'll take some basic readings to help Nessie get familiar with you. Then the screen ahead of you will run through a tailored program of images and sounds and Nessie will measure the changes in neuro and physiological reactions." She clapped me on the shoulder. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be, I guess," I said dubiously.

"Okay, if you need me for anything, I'll be in the adjoining control room. Just talk normally and I'll hear you." She pressed something behind the chair and it hummed to life. "I'll leave you two to get acquainted."

Harrison exited the room and closed the door behind her. The seam to the door disappeared completely, which only added to the discomfort of the room. I gripped the sides of the chair tightly to deal with my unease.

"Major, you really need to relax. Nessie is very sensitive."

I jolted from Harrison's voice, which seemed to come from inside my head.

"Dr. Harrison?" I said aloud.

"Yep," the voice in my head replied.

"How are you doing that?"

"Bone conduction emitters built into the helmet, sends sound directly to the inner ear through the skull. Pretty cool right?"

"Cool is not exactly how I would describe it," I admitted. "It's hard to relax in here. Maybe talking will help distract me."

"Mmm...sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, for starters, before you said you were here for your work with venom, what did you mean?"

"Oh, it has to do with a problem they've been trying to solve with Radiant Specter."

"Radiant Specter?"

"Yes, that's the official codename for the bio-agent they brought back from the Ozark. I don't know who came up with the name, but it stuck."

"I was on that mission," I supplied, "we had to bring back these huge pods. Pretty heavy to just be holding a sample of some virus."

"That's not surprising, the virus needed incubators for transport. And we needed specimens for study to really understand how it worked."

It took me a second to understand her response. "You mean we were carrying vampires?"

"Why yes, of course. They were already dead. Well, I suppose dead again would be more accurate. But they did have the remnants of Radiant Specter in their bodies. Really nasty shit. The local resistance were smart to send the bodies without contaminating them with any crude attempts at study. Fortunately vampiric skin seem to lose its non-Newtonian properties after the specimens expired. Mr. Sparkles almost reverts them back to a human state."

"Mr. Sparkles?"

"Oops, er...just a stupid nickname, forget I said anything," Harrison said quickly.

"Anyway, you said there's was a problem?" I asked, trying to get the conversation back on track.

"Well, yes. It has to do with how Radiant Specter works. It attacks venom infused plasma within vampiric bodies. The problem is that the early trials yielded inconsistent results. Effectiveness is greatly impacted by the age of the vampire, rendering it almost completely useless for anything over a decade old."

"I suspect that its ineffectiveness has to do with the behavior of venom. Venom mutates over time and makes the host much more resilient against the virus. I've been working on a protocol to reset the venom to an earlier state to overcome the age problem. I know I'm on the right track, but it was impossible to get reliable data in my tests. Most of the captured specimens were turned too recently."

I realized the implications of her comments. And her next words confirmed my fears.

"But you brought back a gem with you, Major. Based on our scans, we estimate Subject X14 to be between eighty to a hundred years old. We don't have a live, intact specimen even remotely approaching that age. We have barely started our work, and we've already learned so much." There was an excitement in her voice, made all the worse since it was straight in my head. I felt sick.

"Ah, you okay in there, Major? Nessie just detected a spike."

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied.

"If you say so." I heard the skepticism in her voice.

I willed myself to calm down. "So, what have you been able to learn about him?"

"Well, with him as a data point we were able to categorize the physiological similarities and differences between newer and older vampires and extrapolate a plot on progression of venom mutation. For example, the non-Newtonian properties of their skin actually seem to degrade over time and -"

"You mentioned that before," i interrupted, "what do you mean by non-Newtonian?"

"Oops, just a bit of jargon," Harrison said. "Let's see, how best to explain the concept? Ah...think of a material like custard."

"Custard?" I repeated, confused by the analogy.

"Yes, custard. It is a non-Newtonian liquid. It's surface resistance is proportional to the amount of pressure exerted against it. And the harder you hit it, the stronger the resistance. We found a similar property to vampiric cells. That's why their skin can still feel so malleable from a soft touch, yet be so resilient to blunt force trauma."

"That makes sense, I guess," I said. I thought back to the feel of Edward's hands on my body during my physical therapy sessions, how surprised I was by the softness of his skin.

"Um, Major? I just detected another spike."

I could feel my face heat up from embarrassment and quickly tore my thoughts away from their current direction.

"Anyway, as I was saying, with the new data, I believe we can vastly improve the effectiveness of Radiant Specter. It's a really exciting time."

I never felt more conflicted. If the weapon worked, we would finally have a way to decisively end this war without incurring heavy casualties. Millions of lives would be spared. Yet the idea of exterminating the entire vampire race no longer felt right. To kill a Jane, it meant killing a Carlisle or a Tanya.

Or an Edward.

"Okay, Major. Nessie's going to show you some images now. Just focus on the screen. For this phase of the scan we'll maintain radio silence."

The monitor in front of me sprung to life. There didn't seem to be a logic to the endless barrage of images on display. Sometimes it was a snippet of video, other times it was just a solid color. I tried my best to concentrate, but my mind kept flashing to Edward, to the look of agony on his face. To know he was here somewhere, suffering, was nearly more than I could bear. I've felt so helpless.

After the display faded to black and the chair powered down, Harrison came back into the room. She was looking at a tablet computer in her hands with frown on her face.

"Is something the matter?"

"I'm not sure, actually."

"Is that not sure good or not sure bad?" I said carefully.

"It's strange. Nessie is calibrated to detect psionic residue, but there's an odd resonance. I've never seen readings quite like this before." She looked up from the screen. "Looks like there's more to you than I thought, Major Swan."

"So what now?" I removed the helmet and climbed out of the seat.

"Well, there's one stimuli I can't account for in the scan. I wonder..." She tapped her lips with her finger for a few seconds. "I know this is asking a lot, Major. But would you entertain the idea of seeing Subject X14 again?"

My heart sped up. This was my chance. "Would that be possible?"

"Well, I have to clear it. But I think it's necessary. That is, if you're up for it," she said tentatively.

I bit my bottom lip to keep from smiling and furrowed my brow as if I had to give it a lot of thought. After a sufficient amount of time had pased, I stood and squared my shoulders. "If you think that's best, then I'll do it."

"Let's go find Dr. Sun, then." Harrison tucked the computer tablet under her arm and opened the door. I nodded and followed her.

_Hang __on__, __Edward__, __I__'__m __coming__._


	43. Restraint

**A****/****N****: **Wow, can't believe it's been so long since I updated. For long time readers, I apologize for my tardiness. I will strive to do better. My goal is to be completed with this story before the final movie is out in theaters.

I thank **amymorgan** for her beta work.

* * *

Chapter 42 - Restraint

We found Sun and my father gathered back in her office. Sun seemed intrigued by the information Harrison showed her. She came on board with Harrison's proposal without too much prompting.

My father, of course, was another story.

"What? Absolutely not," my Dad said emphatically.

"Colonel, I assure you, if this is out of concern for the Major's safety, you need not worry. Dr. Harrison's restraints are quite secure. I can attest to that personally," Sun stated coolly. "I've visited the subjects in person numerous times, I've seen first hand what happens when they fight the restraints. They may be vicious, but they aren't mindless. Once they experience the consequences of disobedience, they know the futility of attempting any further attacks."

"And I made enhancements since your last visit," Harrison added proudly. "I've tweaked the proximity sensors with new biometric data. Now the subjects can't come in contact with humans at all without triggering the system. No more reliance on a manual remote. They're fast, but not faster than an electric pulse."

"It's not only her safety I'm worried about ," Dad muttered, throwing me a concerned look.

"Dr. Harrison has shown me the data from Major Swan's scan. Her readings do suggest psionic interference, but do not fit the profiles of anything we've recorded. I concur with Dr. Harrison's assessment that interaction with Subject X14 may help further the diagnosis."

"I'll keep an eye on her the entire time, Scout's honor." Harrison chimed in again, raising her right hand in a pledge.

"Dad, you took me here for a reason, remember? Let them do their jobs," I said, careful with my tone so it didn't sound like we were ganging up on him.

Dad had an unhappy expression that told me he was wavering. He focused his attention on Harrison. "You sure it's necessary, Pam?"

"I do, Colonel," Harrison said without hesitation.

Dad took a deep breath. "Fine," he sighed with resignation, "but I want to be there in the room. And I want a Marine detail close by."

Harrison put on an apologetic look. "Sorry, but the equipment is very sensitive. And we want to make sure we minimize the variables," she said. She tapped her lips with her finger in what I now recognized as an unconscious habit. "How about a compromise? You can join me in the observation room. It's the best I can offer."

"I guess that will have to do," Dad replied grudgingly. "But I still want Marines on standby outside the room."

"If that will make you comfortable, Colonel. Although it is unnecessary with Dr. Harrison's deterrent in place," Sun said stonily.

"Humor me," Dad responded bitingly. The tension between the two was growing.

"Okay!" Harrison clapped her hands together loudly, eager to break the mood. "I'll just get the Major set up, then arrange the subject's transport." She gestured for me to follow.

Once we were out of the room, Harrison puffed up her cheeks and let out a huge breath. "Well, that went better than expected. I like your father a lot, but he can be stubborn."

"Don't I know it," I said in agreement.

Heading down the hall, I thought about the questions I've been dying to ask for days. Now I had the perfect context to ask them.

"So, um...what's the subject's current condition? The last time I saw him he wasn't doing so hot." I kept my tone casual.

"Mmm...I haven't seen him much, only when they brought him in to be fitted with the restraints. He was pretty out of it. Anuj did the initial examination with Dr. Sun. He said there were traces of an unknown variation of venom around a wound on the subject's back. What's funny was that the venom didn't come from his body, but was a foreign agent."

I thought back to that horrible moment, when I witnessed Edward's agonized expression after that monster, James, bit him. It was something I never wanted to experience again. "Is the foreign venom still in his system?"

Harrison shook her head, causing her pigtails to swing back and forth. "The venom broke down and dissipated in a few days. Which was good news, as we were forced to use passive techniques up until now. We didn't want to risk contaminating any results with any unaccounted variables. The subject is still under observation until he fully stabilizes, then we can begin our trials."

I schooled my face into a mask so as not to appear too relieved at the news. Then I remembered how Harrison met Edward. "What exactly are these restraints you guys keep talking about? Dr. Sun seems to have a lot of faith in them."

"Ah, my pièce de résistance," Harrison proclaimed melodramatically, complete with an exaggerated accent and hand over her heart. "Not to blow my own horn, but if Sweden was still around, I would've been a shoo-in for the Nobel prize."

We ended back at Exam Four. Harrison walked up to the diagnostic chair.

"Give me a few minutes, I have to reconfigure the system to allow for the new input," Harrison explained.

"So their restraints. What's so special about them?" I questioned.

Harrison crouched down behind the reclined chair and opened up a previously unnoticed panel, exposing a multitude of colorful wires. I spotted fiber optics buried within, distinct due to their pulsating glow. She began digging through them, disconnecting and reattaching wires with a practiced hand.

"Well, remember how I said I was studying psionics and ways to replicate the enemy's abilities?"

"Yes?" I prompted.

"I was successful on one particular ability," she said proudly, "Jane's."

"What? You don't mean...Legate Jane?" I uttered dumbly, not trusting that I heard correctly.

"Wasn't easy," Harrison answered absently, completely absorbed in her work. "Nessie here did most of the work." She patted the chair fondly. "The data she collected from survivors of Jane's attacks helped me piece together a psionic profile. It's not perfect yet, but I was able to mimic her telepathic signal to the pain center of the mind."

"That's...unbelievable," I said in astonishment. Replicating that monster's powers? How was that even possible?

"Magic is just science that we don't understand yet," Harrison said dismissively. She scrunched up her face as she reached deeper into the guts of the chair. "Of course, I don't have nearly the same effective range as Jane does with her ability. My version of the psionic wave loses strength pretty quickly through the air. I still haven't worked out where she gets the power to transmit that far. So right now it's not very practical as a range weapon. However, it does pack a wallop when transmitted directly through the bone conduction emitters to the brain."

"So the restraints are basically the same tech that's in this helmet?" I deduced, picking up the equipment laying on the chair.

"Bingo."

"And it incapacitates the wearers by broadcasting the psionic wave into their heads," I clarified.

"Right again. I designed it as a collar secured around the neck. Think of it as a space age shock collar."

"But how do you keep them from just ripping it off? Even if they were in blinding pain it would only take a split second for them to break it."

"True, but Dr. Sun thought up a fail safe. There is a shaped charge embedded into the device. Any attempt to remove it will detonate the explosive. It's more than enough to put them down for good.

"We demonstrate it to all new prisoners. Most of them get the idea. Like said, just because they are monsters doesn't mean they're stupid. We had a few instances where they thought they were clever enough or fast enough to beat the collar." Harrison chuckled darkly. "They weren't."

I got a chill picturing Edward with one of those things around his neck. "That sounds dangerous. What if they set themselves off when there's other people around them?"

"Naw. The charges are very precise and directional. You could be within dancing distance and all you get would be a slight ringing in your ears." Harrison closed up the panel and jumped up. "There, good to go. Get yourself comfy and I'll see you in a bit." She walked out of the room.

I settled in the chair, trying to think of a way to communicate with Edward without being picked up by the surveillance. I needed to give him hope that I haven't abandoned him here, but I cannot risk anyone becoming suspicious. Just this one time, I wished Edward could read my mind.

I stumbled onto my answer in a random memory, one of the many physical therapy sessions with Edward back at Eternal Life. To pass the time, he shared stories of his life. Like Tanya, Edward's felt the calling to serve during the Second World War. He did not see any combat, but instead opted for service intercepting and decrypting Axis communications, including radio telegraphy. As for me, Morse code was drilled into my head from my academy days. The instructors had said that we would never know when the code might save a life one day. They probably didn't foresee this situation when they said it.

As I ran the alphabet in my head, the door opened.

A lone Marine in full gear came in and swept the room. It didn't take long as the chair and I were the only occupants. He stepped out and Harrison came back in with a roll of her eyes. Moments later the same marine came back, joined by two others. They turned and trained their guns on the entrance.

Harrison stood next to me. "I told them it was unnecessary, but the Colonel's orders."

A man wearing a bright orange jumpsuit with a black hood over his head walked slowly into the room. I took a deep breath. Even without seeing his face it was obvious who it was.

Edward.

"Prisoner halt," one of the marine guards commanded. Edward dutifully complied. I was anxious to see his face, but did my best not to show it. Looking him over, I was surprised to see no evidence of any restraints on his arms and legs.

Harrison must have caught my wondering eyes. "We don't really have any shackles portable enough and strong enough to hold them. The collar does all the work anyway," she explained. She called out to Edward. "Hey Lestat, you can take that off now."

Edward cautiously raised his hands from his side, moving slowly toward the hood over his head. I suspect this was more for the marines' benefit than any lack of hand eye coordination. His long, slender fingers closed around the dark material of the hood and pulled upward. I caught my first look at the collar. It wasn't round, but more polygon shaped. At the corners where each edge met there was a small square locking the segments together.

Inch by inch, his face came into view.

The chiseled jaw, clinched tight.

The soft lips, pressed into a thin line.

Finally, his eyes came into view. I stifled a small gasp as he focused directly on me. There was a fire behind his charcoal orbs, a fire that he was trying hard to suppress.

"Have you been starving him?" I asked Harrison. I couldn't help the accusation that crept into my voice.

Harrison looked at me strangely, no doubt confused by my tone. "Um...no. We offered blood, he just refused it. Maybe it's a hunger strike or something."

Now it was my turn to be confused. I met Edward's tortured eyes again with my unspoken question. He gave a barely perceptible shake of his head. Whether in response to me or to fight his thirst, I did not know.

"Okay, X14, I told you the ground rules before, but let's go through it one more time. I will issue a series of commands I like you to carry out. You will carry them out to the letter. Do not try to deviate from the commands. Do not touch the major. Do not attempt to leave this room. Understood?" Harrison explained slowly.

Dad came into the room, surveying it before focusing on Harrison. "You sure the collar is working, Pam?"

Harrison sighed loudly. "Yes, but if it'll make you feel better..." Without warning she walked right up to Edward and lightly touched his shoulder with the tips of her fingers.

Suddenly, Edward's body visibly seized up. He squeezed his eyes closed and I could see the veins in his neck bulge from the tension. His knees trembled, and a moment later they buckled under him. He fell into a kneeling position and slumped forward, hiding his face from view. Harrison continued to keep light contact with her hand, wearing an indifferent expression to the obvious pain she was causing him.

"S-stop," I blurted out. "What are you doing! You're hurting him."

My outburst surprised Harrison, and she quickly snatched her hand back. Edward let out a barely audible gasp and fell forward, he threw out his hands to brace himself against the floor. The room was silent except for the sound of his harsh panting.

Harrison wore a confused expression as she stared at me. "Um...I was just demonstrating to you and your father how the restraint works, so you can feel more at ease."

I tried to calm down and not take out my anger on her. After all, Harrison thought she was helping. I didn't trust myself to speak, so I just gave a curt nod.

"Alright, enough dawdling, let's be done with this," Dad said impatiently. That seemed to snap Harrison out of her staring.

"What? Oh yes. Everybody else out." Harrison made a big shooing gestured at the marines, whose stoic faces showed they were less than amused. Nonetheless they backed out of the room, never taking their guns off of Edward until they were out the door. Harrison gave me one last glance and then closed the door behind her.

I rooted myself to the chair while I waited for Edward to recover. It took everything I had not to rush over and hold him. To be so close yet so out of reach was maddening.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, he stood up and looked at me. His stare was practically smoldering. It was not helping my resolve to maintain my distance. I closed my eyes for a second to gather my wits about me. This was not the time to be distracted.

While we had the illusion of being alone, I knew we were being monitored. I had to stay alert, stay vigilant. I maintained eye contact with Edward, making sure I had his attention. Purposefully and deliberately, I shifted my eyes down to my right hand resting in the crook of my left arm. With my index finger, I tapped out a short message. Just three characters to start.

_W__. __W__. 2._

I snapped my eyes back to Edward, then repeat the gesture and tap again just in case he missed it the first time. His eyes never left my face, so I wasn't sure if he received the message. I bit my lip, willing him to understand.

Edward moved from his spot near the door to be closer to the chair and to me. He circled slightly so he was standing by my right shoulder, still maintaining a few feet between us. Suddenly he broke eye contact and glanced down for a fraction of a second, then back up. I looked down at his hands, which had subtly shifted from resting by his sides to resting on the front of his thighs. With his right index finger, he tapped out a recognizable message.

_Camera __behind __me__. _

I let out a sigh of relief, glad that he understood my intentions and was still in control enough to respond. Putting on the helmet, I laid down in the chair like I did before. I kept my arms crossed, my hand barely visible in the crook of my elbow. _Why n__o __blood__?_

He looked pained. _Tainted__. __Spiked__._

I had to think for a moment to understand his answer. They were lacing the blood with something. Edward had the medical training. He must have picked up a scent he recognized.

Harrison's voice once again chirped in my head. "Major, I'm going to run a series of control tests to establish a baseline. I'm going to send the instructions directly to X14 through his collar, so you won't be able to hear it. Do not be alarmed by his questions and actions. I am in control."

"Just tell me what I need to do," I said, looking at Edward. My question was as much for him as for Harrison.

_Do __nothing__._ Edward signaled. _Just __accept__._

"Just react naturally, Major. This is just an initial reading," Harrison answered as well.

I narrowed my eyes at him and tapped a simple reply. _No__._

Edward furrowed his brow. _Please__, __Bella__. _He spoke his first words, "Do you know who I am, Major Swan?"

His monotone voice told me that Harrison has begun her little experiment.

"Yes." I kept my answers short, hoping that it limited Harrison's readings. I was playing a dangerous game. Every moment I spent with Edward gave me a chance to learn how to help him. But every moment I was hooked up to this machine threatened to expose my true motives for coming here. _Do__not__give__up__._

"Can you describe the circumstances of how we met?" _You __are __safe__. __All __that __matters__._

I scowled at his message. Self sacrifice might sound noble in fairy tales, but I wasn't about to let him go without a fight. I jabbed hard against my elbow. _You __are __not__. __That __matters__._

I needed more time, so I figured there was no harm in recapping the facts. They were all a matter of record from my debriefing. Since my father was in the room with Harrison, I trusted he would shut down any questions that were above her clearance to have answered. "My plane was shot down over enemy territory and I was badly injured. I was brought to a hospital for treatment and recovery. You were my physical therapist."

"And how did you feel about that?" _Do __not __be __reckless__._

"Honestly? I wasn't sure what to make of you, or the other vampire doctors," I decided not to bring up Carlisle and Tanya by name. "But it wasn't like I had much choice in the matter." _Then __help __me __help __you__._

"Did you ever contemplate escaping?" Something in his voice told me he was not just merely parroting Harrison's words this time. _Stubborn__._

"Sure, all the time. It was my duty to resist by all means available, and make every effort to escape and to aid others to escape." I recited part of the military code of conduct, using it to convey my intentions more clearly. _You__or__me__?_

I saw a ghost of a smile on Edward's face, so faint that any other person would've missed it. I hoped it meant I was reaching him. "You said you didn't know what to make of me when we first met, is that still true?" _Fine__. __But __not __alone__._

I paused, happy he wasn't fighting me anymore and surprised by the sudden leap in the cover conversation. "No, but a lot has happened since then." _No __choice__._

Edward signalled, this time a much longer phrase. I took in the combination of numbers and letters and realized it was an address. "So how do you feel now?"

"Grateful. Because I know I wouldn't be sitting here right now without your help." _Repeat __last__._

"Do you think you've been manipulated in some way?" Edward signaled again, repeating the address. This time, he added a new word. _Allies__._

"No. I don't," I answered emphatically. _Who__?_

Harrison's voice ringed in my head. "Alright, Major. I'm going to run the same diagnostic program from before. Look to the monitor." I reluctantly turned my focus to the screen before I could catch Edward's response.

The program ran through the same video I saw the last time in the room. I snuck glances at Edward, who stood stoically to the side. I knew he must be suffering given how dark his eyes were. I had no idea what the limits of his willpower were. I had to get him out before he reached it.

Once the video ended, I heard the doors opening. The marine guard flowed into the room and took up positions by Edward. We couldn't risk passing any more messages with each other.

Harrison and my dad came in a moment later. Dad glared at Edward for a second before nodding at one of the marines, who acknowledged the unspoken command with a nod of his own.

"Prisoner, place the hood on your head and exit the room."

Edward gave me an unfathomable look. "Goodbye, Bella," he said calmly. I didn't like the tone of finality in his voice. He complied with the order and marched out of the room, ignoring the renewed glaring from my dad and the look of curiosity from Harrison. I stared at the door, wishing I could go with him.

"You okay, Bella?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answered tiredly. I got out of the chair and rubbed my eyes. The day's emotional roller-coaster was finally wearing on me. I felt exhausted.

Harrison crouched down by the chair and started to fiddle with the wires. "Well, there's not much more we need to do tonight. It'll take some time for Nessie to compare the data and see if there's anything useful.

"We'll probably set up a few more sessions to go more in-depth. Then we can start looking into treatment."

"Sounds like a plan," I said, then quickly stifled a yawn.

"I've requested a low level security pass so that you can get in and out without me next time. You'll still need an escort for the the restricted wings, of course. But at least you won't have to rely on my schedule," Dad added.

The distinct sound of a growling stomach forced our attention back to Harrison. She just shrugged her shoulders. "What? Just a natural human reaction to lack of food. Haven't eaten anything all day."

Dad cracked a genuine smile. "Come on, Pam. Take a break. Let's all go get some dinner together. My treat."

####################

We changed and piled into Dad's jeep. Half an hour later we were walking through the wooden door of the Diner.

The Diner might not have the most original name for a restaurant, but they made the meanest burgers around. Dad and I were regulars, and we brought many converts from the base over the years. The owner was a sweet old lady named Janet. With her dangling reading glasses and head full of silver curls, she had a grandmotherly charm about her. Even though she could comfortably retire, most days she was still behind the counter or the grill.

I asked her about it once. She just joked that until the war ends, she didn't trust anyone else to keep us fed.

Janet looked up when the door chime announced our entry. Her face lite up when her eyes fell upon me. The laugh lines on her weathered skin deepened when she smiled impossibly large. She circled around the counter and half walked, half jogged over to envelop me in a hug. She pulled back and I could see her eyes were misty.

"Oh my stars. I hoped and prayed you'd come back safe. Here, let me take a look at you." She held me at arm's length and looked me up and down. She frowned. "Why, you're nothing but skin and bones! What have you been eating?"

"Until recently, lots and lots of hospital food," I said with a chuckle. Trust Janet to be prone to exaggerations. My clothes were feeling a little roomier, but it wasn't as if I was wasting away.

"Well, let's get you folks settled," Janet hustled us to our usual corner booth. Dad and I ordered our usual, the Deluxe, while Harrison shocked me by ordering the Triple Deluxe. In no time at all she was wolfing down a burger the size of a baby's head.

Dad shook his head in amusement at the spectacle.

"I have no idea where all that food goes, Pam."

"So I have a healthy appetite. Sue me," Harrison mumbled with a mouthful of fries.

"No, I have a healthy appetite. There's no name for what you have," Dad joked.

"Hey, this is brain food for me. I think way better with something greasy in my belly."

Dad made a big show of shielding his eyes with his hand. "Please don't talk with your mouthful. Table manners."

Pam just made a face and deliberately chewed open-mouthed, making loud smacking sounds.

I half listened to Dad and Harrison banter back and forth, still too wrapped up with the events of the day. I thought back to the asylum, and the impossible challenge of getting Edward out of there. The gate, the gun towers, the marines, the electrified bars...there was no shortage of barriers ahead of me.

I revisited the short, silent conversation I had with Edward, recalling the address he provided over and over in my head so I didn't forget. He wouldn't have given me an address that I couldn't travel to, which meant it had to be within the protected zones. But who did Edward still know and trust this far from the vampire occupied areas? As far as I knew, all his family were back east.

As much as I hated to admit it, I had a much higher chance of success with help than without. While I loathed putting anyone else at risk, I owe it to Edward to at least look into the address he gave me.

I snapped out of my thoughts when a hand waved rapidly inches from my face.

"Earth to Bella, you still with us?"

"Huh?" I said dumbly, having completely zoned out from the conversation around me.

"You hardly touched your food. You okay?" My Dad asked. He seemed to ask that a lot nowadays.

"I'm fine," I said automatically for the umpteenth time.

Dad looked at me skeptically, then turned to Harrison. "That machine doesn't have any side effects, does it?"

Harrison paused from chewing down and gave him an affronted look.

The door chimed before she could say anything. Mike Newton swaggered in, followed by Jessica Stanley and bunch of others I didn't recognize. Given that they were all in uniform, I concluded that they must all be in his squadron. He saw us right away and came sauntering over while everyone else went to find seats by the counter.

"Colonel," he acknowledged my dad first, who gave a nod in return. My dad was not a fan of Mike. That was partly due to Mike's reputation, but mostly it was due to the less than nice things I had to say over the years.

"Bella, this is a nice surprise. Congratulations on the promotion."

"Thanks Mike," I said, hoping he would go away.

He then turned to Harrison, practically leering as his eyes roamed all over her. "I don't think we've met. You are?" Mike asked.

"Not interested," Dad interrupted, his Sheriff persona in full effect.

Mike raised both hands with palms facing us. "Just being friendly, Colonel."

"Well, you can be friendly from over there," Dad tipped his chin toward the spot where Mike's squad was sitting. Few of them looked amused. Stanley did not.

"Jeez, thanks a lot, _Dad_," Harrison hissed with equal parts sarcasm and irritation. "Now I can go die of embarrassment."

"Just looking out for your best interest," Dad placated. "Mike Newton has a reputation, and not a good one."

"Fine, whatever," Harrison grumbled petulantly. I was having flashbacks to some of the rare arguments dad and I had during my teenage years. I could see my younger self, sitting very much like she did now, giving my dad grief for intimidating one of my male friends. Dad always had a fierce protective streak. I guess my absence made it stronger than ever before.

A commotion by the counter drew our attention. I noticed people nearby were getting up out of their seats to go stand by the counter, where Janet had a television mounted against the wall. I was too far away to see what they were watching.

I scooched out of the booth and made my way over to everyone else. "What's going on?"

"Somebody attacked Millennium park tonight, they're claiming we did it," one of Mike's pilots answered, clearly upset.

I turned my attention to the TV, and saw the familiar logo of the Empire Network faintly glowing in the corner of the broadcast. A reporter, a human woman, was facing the camera. She appeared to be standing in front of an impromptu police barrier, with people in uniforms of all kinds running in the background. She was awash in the colors of the police and ambulance lights flashing around her. The woman looked frazzled as she spoke rapidly into the camera.

"...on site to assist with the injured. We do not yet have an official announcement on casualties, but early estimates place the number of dead as high has twenty or thirty, with twice as many wounded. While details are still sketchy, what does seem clear at this point was that the King family was the primary target of the attack.

"The Kings, of course, are one of the most prominent families here in the U.S., and well known for their support of the Volturi's peaceful reconstruction mission. To recap, it has been confirmed that Royce King and his wife, Margaret King, have died in the attack. We do not yet know the conditions of their sons, Royce and Riley King, who were also in attendance. Legate Jane's office has issued a statement stating that the precision of the attack highly suggests this is Insurgent in nature. Preliminary evidence has been gathered from the scene and the investigation is underway. We will continue to broadcast live from the location and provide updates as we receive them."

There was a cut to a two panel shot, with the reporter in one pane and the studio anchorman in the other. The anchorman smoothly picked up the transition. "Thank you, Colleen. Now, I understand you were actually on site when the attack occurred, correct?" He looked concernedly straight at the camera, as if he could see the reporter through it.

"Yes, we were originally here to cover the Kings' party for their son, Royce King, Jr. We were not close enough to capture any of the attack, but we do have exclusive footage of the moments right afterwards. Viewers be advised, what you are about to see is graphic and not suitable for all audiences."

What followed were shaky shots of people running and screaming. The unseen camera man was obviously right in the middle of it, and was being jostled by the escaping mob. The camera spun as he took an especially bad hit which threw him off balance. Suddenly, a pair of arms shot out off screen to steady the camera man. When the camera panned up, I was shocked to see the concerned face of Carlisle Cullen.

He helped the man out of the crowd to a relatively clear area. After checking to make sure the camera man was unhurt, he disappeared into the chaos once more. The camera followed him now, trying to keep him centered in the shot as he moved further and further away. Soon, the crowd thinned out so we could see the bodies laying on the ground. And there was Carlisle, moving from body to body, bending down over each to do what he could.

A blond woman ran into the shot, moving too fast to be human and carrying something in her arms. It wasn't until she stopped in front of Carlisle that the camera focused enough to show her face.

Rosalie Hale.

She was carrying a person, an unconscious woman in a red dress. Carlisle gently took the woman from Hale's arms and laid her on the ground. The distant sound of sirens blared off screen, getting louder and louder as they approached the scene.

Much to my frustration, the clip abruptly ended as the broadcast returned to the news desk.

"We apologize for the interruption, but we have just been informed that Royce King, Jr, the elder son of Royce and Margaret King, has been located. He is alive and unharmed, and is currently being protected by a Volturi security detail at King's Tower in downtown Chicago. We've been told that he will be addressing the media shortly, and we will bring you further updates as they come in. Once again, Royce King, Jr. has been found, and he is unharmed."

"This is bullshit. Like we would attack civilians," someone by me exclaimed angrily.

"Things are just getting worse, aren't they," Janet said to no one in particular. She shook her head sadly.

"They certainly are," I muttered grimly under my breath. I agreed with the sentiment around me that our military had nothing to do with this attack. We were not so desperate as to resort to attacking civilians.

But if it wasn't us? Who was it?

* * *

**A****/****N****: **The collar restraint was inspired by the movies Wedlock and Battle Royale.


	44. Cursed Gift

**A****/****N****: **I can't believe this story has just crossed 200k, and it's a Rosalie chapter like the one for the 100k milestone. Lots of setup in this chapter.

**amymorgan** worked her beta magic on this chapter.

**Update: **I decided to post a companion piece that will summarize the story so far, to be updated as new chapters are posted. I know my plot can get a bit convoluted and I don't update as often as I like, so hopefully this will help readers keep track of the major developments each chapter builds on.

* * *

Chapter 43 - Cursed Gift

I hated hospitals.

I hated how they smelled. The harsh scent of disinfectant barely covering the stench of sickness and death.

I hated the overly bright corridors of white and sickly green. Sterile and cold.

I hated the incessant beeping and humming of the machinery as they monitored the frailty of the patients.

I hated hearing the weeping and wailing behind closed doors when people discovered all hope was lost.

It made me feel helpless. And I hated feeling helpless.

This was not supposed to be my world anymore. This world of weakness and disease and death. And I hated that I could still suffer the dread and heartache in a place like this.

Yet, I could not bring myself to leave. Not while Eleanor was lying in bed a few feet from where I sat, fighting for her life.

It was a minor miracle that I found Eleanor as quickly as I did the night of the attack. With so much freshly spilt blood flowing freely around me, my senses were thrown into complete frenzy. My desire to save Ellie warred with my rising bloodlust to feed. If it had taken any longer, I would have posed a greater danger to her than her injuries.

I had just about given up when I heard Riley King's voice, calling for help. I followed it to the source and found him cradling an unconscious, bloodied Eleanor in his arms. When I crouched down to examine her more closely, I noticed he had also been shot in the shoulder and arm. He was reluctant to release his hold on Ellie when I first tried to take her from him, and I was surprised he still had the strength to resist with his injuries.

I could have forcibly pried her from his grasp, but I didn't want to risk injuring her further. It dawned on me how this must have looked to him; a vampire amidst so much carnage. Somehow, I was able to convince him that I meant no harm to Eleanor. He must have recognized me as her friend and allowed me to take her then, and I sped to Carlisle with her limp form in my arms.

Carlisle was able to keep her stable enough to survive the medevac to the hospital and two surgical operations. But since then her condition has gotten progressively worse. She lapsed into a coma and had not shown any signs of improvement in two days.

I've kept vigil by her bedside the entire time. I must have looked like a crazy person, still wearing my evening wear from that night, stained with Ellie's blood from carrying her. The dull ache in my throat was growing into a painful simmer. But I couldn't leave. I was the one who brought Ellie to the party. I was responsible. I was determined to sit here until she woke up.

Carlisle stood at the open doorway and knocked unnecessarily to announce his presence.

"You don't need to knock, Carlisle, I heard you coming down the hallway." I gave him what I hoped was a welcoming smile. He has worked nonstop since the night of the attack, saving those he could. But he was only one man, and there were so many gravely injured. I could see the weariness on his face, and it had nothing to do with physical exhaustion.

"Sorry, force of habit," he smiled back. He stood at the foot of Ellie's bed and read her updated charts. His back was to me, so I could not see his expression.

"Any change?" I asked hopefully. He turned slowly, and by the look on his face, I knew I would not like the answer.

"Have you been able to reach her parents?" He said instead of answering my question.

"Um...yeah," I replied. "I got their number off her mobile phone. Her father should be flying here as we speak."

"That's good," Carlisle said quietly. He looked back toward Ellie's sleeping form.

"Carlisle, you didn't answer my question." I stood and walked up to him, trying to catch his eye.

"I wish...I had good news, Rosalie," he sighed. He looked at me then, and the sadness in his eyes said it all.

"No..." I trailed off in disbelief. Not her. Not Eleanor.

"Her injuries were simply too extensive." Carlisle placed a comforting hand on my upper arm. "We did everything we could."

"It's all my fault!" I blurted out, surprising even myself with my sudden confession. But once I said it, I found I couldn't stop. "I should've never taken Ellie to the party. I was selfish and didn't want to go alone, and I made her come with me. I shouldn't have introduced her to the Kings. She wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me."

"Hey," Carlisle said softly. He pulled me into a gentle hug. "She wouldn't be alive now if it wasn't for you. You've given her a fighting chance. You are not responsible for what happened, okay?"

I pulled back and kept my eyes downcast. I knew Carlisle was trying to comfort me, but I didn't deserve to be comforted. He placed a finger under my chin and lifted until our eyes met again.

"Rose, you need to feed."

"I'm fine," I lied. While physically I could last without feeding for quite some time, the vast amount of blood shed the other night had woken a deep yearning which did not fade with time. Esme was even more affected than I was, which was why she had to leave to go hunting, even though she desperately wanted to stay by Carlisle's side while he handled this crisis.

"Rose, I know how difficult it is. Especially in this place," Carlisle gestured at the walls surrounding us. "There's no need to suffer unnecessarily."

"I want to stay," I said weakly, even as my throat constricted from thirst.

"You can come back as soon as you've fed and had a fresh change of clothes. You've been scaring the nurses away," he teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't look that bad, do I?" I offered a playful pout, reciprocating his attempt at humor. He needed a moment of levity as badly as I did.

"No, you look beautiful as always," he said earnestly, giving me a small paternal kiss on my forehead.

"I guess I could use some fresh air." I relented, seeing the wisdom in Carlisle's words. "But call me if there's any change."

"I promise."

I walked to stand by Ellie's bedside and leaned down to squeeze her hand. Her hand felt clammy and cold. "I'll be back as soon as I can, Ellie."

####################

It took me a while to track down suitable prey to quench my thirst. Chicago was too cut off from national preserves. I decided to hunt in my dress, since it was already ruined and I didn't want to waste any time changing. So it took me nearly the entire day to get back to the apartment I kept in the city, looking even more worse for wear than I did at the hospital. A hot shower and change of clothes later, I was feeling more grounded again. The burn was gone, and my mind was no longer muddled by red tinged, copper scented thoughts.

Unfortunately, sating my thirst only made my despair over Ellie's situation more pronounced. One thought kept resurfacing as I hunted, no matter how hard I tried to bury the idea.

I knew a way to save Ellie. The power to save her life flowed through my body just as steadily as the borrowed blood that ran through my veins.

I could change her.

But was it truly salvation I offered? Ellie had often spoke of her plans for the future, or rather the uncertainty of it. But she never spoke of the possibility of a future as one of us. If anything, the idea of growing older appealed to her. Finding love. Someday starting a family. Could I make this choice for her, not knowing if this was something she would've chosen herself?

There was a time when I resented Tanya for changing me. And if I was honest, I still have not completely made peace with it. Would Ellie be the same if I were to do this to her? Would she resent me for all of eternity?

But she was so young. Her life had barely started. Could I simply stand by and watch her die knowing I could save her?

A musical ring tone snapped me out of my troubling thoughts. I went to my counter and saw that it was not my phone, but rather Ellie's. I had taken it with me in case someone tried to reach her. I glanced at the caller ID.

_Christopher __Falcon_

I quickly pressed the answer key.

"This is Eleanor's phone."

"Who is this?" Her father's voice sounded tinny due to the poor reception. I recognized it from talking to him earlier. I had called her family in Volterra as soon as Eleanor was brought to the hospital. Christopher was the one who answered.

"This is Rosalie Hale. I was the one who called you about Ellie?" I reminded him.

"Oh, yes...I'm sorry. I had forgotten to take down your number, so I tried my luck with Eleanor's phone. I just got off the flight and I realized I never asked you which hospital she was taken to or where she was staying and if I should've brought anything," he rambled, sounding flustered. I could hear him pause to take in a deep breath.

"That's okay. You know what? Why don't I pick you up? There's heightened security around the city right now, so it might be faster than if you took a cab."

"That's...very nice of you. I don't want to impose," he hedged.

"Don't worry, I was going to the hospital myself. It's on the way," I said. The airport wasn't on the way, but I felt I had a duty to take him. And with the new security checkpoints after the attack, my credentials would get him to Eleanor much faster. It was the least I could do.

"Er...if you're sure," Christopher said.

"Absolutely sure. I'll see you in a bit." I ended the call, grabbed my things, and headed out the door.

####################

I pulled my red BMW into a parking lot and walked into the terminal on foot. The attack had the entire city on edge, and the airport was locked down tight. Even with my clearance I wasn't allowed to drive my car directly up to the curb. I used a small amount of glamour to disguise my eyes as a dark red, so I did not raise any alarms with some of the Volturi Guards wondering the area.

I pulled out Ellie's phone and redialed the Christopher's number from the call history menu. The phone rang twice before connecting.

"Hello?"

"Hi Christopher, this is Rosalie. I'm at the terminal."

"Okay, I'm here too. How should I find you?"

"I'm by exit gate six near the baggage claim. Look for a blond woman wearing a blue blouse."

"Okay, be there in a minute." I heard the sound of rustling luggage before the call ended.

Scanning the crowd, I spotted a man walking toward my general direction, pulling a suitcase behind him. He was well dressed with a head full of silver white hair and a well trimmed goatee. I waved, catching his attention. He walked more briskly to close the distance between us.

Up close, I noticed the slight puffiness and dark circles around his eyes, likely from lack of sleep. His irises were the same brilliant hazel as Ellie's. It's easy to see the family resemblance. I offered my hand and flashed an easy smile. "Good to finally meet you, Christopher."

"Yes, it's good to meet-" he faltered when his hand connected with mine. He quickly snatched it back and took a step back. I registered the surprise in his eyes.

"Christopher, are you alright?"

"What? Oh yes, I'm fine," he said quickly, offering a tight smile which never quite reached his eyes. I was used to people being distracted by my appearance, but usually they just stared a little too long in appreciation of my looks. Christopher seemed almost...evasive, trying to look everywhere except at me. I was confused by his odd behavior, but decided not to address it. The poor man was probably suffering from the stress of the last few days.

"Should we go? My car is right outside."

"Of course. Lead the way." I realized he was waiting for me to make the first move, so I turned and walked out. He followed behind, giving me a wide berth. The man was clearly uncomfortable around me, but I did not know why.

The awkwardness was magnified once we were on the road. Christopher sat stiffly in my car, leaning as far he could to the right without falling out of the car. He deliberately kept his eyes on the road, but gave quick, furtive looks in my direction when he thought I wasn't paying attention.

Having never met the man before now, I realized I knew very little about him. Everything I knew came from Ellie, and she never really liked to talk about him. I gathered they did not have the closest of father-daughter relationships. I knew his first wife, Ellie's mother, had died suddenly from a rare disease. He later remarried and had two kids with his current wife. I did not think that his new family was the source of Ellie's estrangement, as she loved to talk about her siblings.

"How far away are we from the hospital?" It was the first thing he's said since the airport.

"Not far now, another couple of miles," I answered. I decided to try to break the ice. "So um...I guess Ellie's never mentioned me?" I figured his clear discomfort might ease up a little if I wasn't so much of a stranger to him.

"My daughter and I...we don't talk as much as I like," he stated by way of answering.

"Well, I met Eleanor through the Volterra Academy. From what I hear she's quite popular with her teachers. You must be really proud."

"Yes, proud." The disdain in his voice conveyed anything except pride. Again I was struck by this strange tension from him, and I still had no idea what was triggering it. I couldn't imagine it being anything I said or did. I tried again.

"So Ellie mentioned you took the family to Cyprus, how was that?"

"Look, Rosalie. I don't mean to be rude. I'm very tired from my flight and I just want to see my daughter. If you don't mind..." Christopher said with an edge in his voice.

"Oh, sure, of course," I replied, cooling considerably in my tone. My confusion at his standoffish demeanor was now growing into irritation. My guilt over Eleanor meant I was willing to cut him some slack, but only so much.

We spent the rest of ride in silence. I pulled into the underground garage and smoothly turned into an open parking space. Christopher was out of car before I even turned off the engine.

"You're welcome," I muttered to myself. I was starting to understand why Ellie didn't get along with her dad. I've spent less than an hour with him and I already didn't like him.

He waited by his side of the car while I got out. Like before, he seemed to be waiting for me to walk ahead of him. I rolled my eyes and headed into the hospital, not bothering to see if he kept up with my pace.

I was the first one through the door to Ellie's room, and the first to be shocked by the sight of Riley King, looking forlorn as he stared at Ellie from the side of her bed.

Feeling irrationally protective, I walked right up to him. He instinctively took a step back.

"What are you doing here?" I said more harshly than I intended. He jumped a little from my tone. Instantly I felt bad. Riley King was not his brother. I would not have gotten to Ellie as quickly as I did if it wasn't for him. And the man just lost his parents. I took a deep breath and started over.

"Sorry, just a little on edge," I apologized somewhat reluctantly. "What I meant was, I thought you were taken to a private facility? Shouldn't you be resting or something?" I took in his haggard appearance. Gone was the boy with the roguish smile from the other night. With the unshaven scruff on his face and weariness in his eyes, he had the look of a man much older. His arm was in a hard cast and held firm against his body in a sling.

"Yeah, I was," he said sheepishly. "I just wanted to come by and check on Ellie."

I was puzzled by his answer. The man barely survived an attempt on his life. Why would he risk being out in public for a woman he barely knew.

Christopher cleared his throat deliberately, drawing our attention. "I'm sorry, who are you, again?" He questioned.

Riley straightened and brushed past me to stand before Christopher. He extended a hand. "I'm Riley King. You are?"

Christopher shook his hand. "I'm Christopher Falcon, Ellie's father. May I ask why you are in my daughter's room?"

"Well, sir, your daughter saved my life," Riley stated simply. Christopher's silver brows arched up in surprise, an expression which I was sure mirrored my own.

"I don't know how much you know about what happened?" he prompted.

"Not much I'm afraid," Ellie's father grimaced.

"When the shooting started, Ellie reacted faster than I did. Before I knew what was going on, she knocked me down and covered me with her body. If it wasn't for her, I'd be dead right now."

Riley glanced back at Ellie, there was a look of reverence on his face. "I don't know why she did what she did. We barely know each other," he said, echoing my thoughts just moments before. "But I do know I owe my life to her."

"That's my Ellie, always thinking about others first," Christopher said, a sad smile on his face. "Thank you for telling me."

"Of course, sir. And if there's anything I can do to help, _anything_, please just let me know," Riley said sincerely. The whole exchange really casted him in a new light in my eyes. Maybe he wasn't a scumbag like his brother.

"Thank you for the offer. For now, if you don't mind, I just like a few minutes alone with my daughter." The way Christopher's eyes took in both of us, I knew he wasn't just asking Riley.

I took a moment to let Ellie I was here, then walked outside the room with Riley. As much as I might start to dislike Christopher, he was Ellie's family and deserved some privacy.

We stood in the corridor in awkward silence, not really looking at each other. My mind struggled with something to say. Finally, he broke the silence first.

"Um...I'm going to get some coffee. Do you want some?"

It was a rather absurd question, asking a vampire if she wanted anything other than blood. I could see he realized it as soon as he said it. We stared at each other for a beat, then broke out in light laughter.

"Sorry, stupid question," he grinned. I could see some of the mischievous boy from the other night in his features again.

"Yes, yes it was," I deadpanned, and we shared another chuckle. It wasn't that funny, but it was what we needed to break the tension.

"Okay...so...I'll be right back," he said unnecessarily, then started walking down the hall in search of a pantry or vending machine.

I watched him go, vowing I would try to behave better around him. The man was no doubt hurting, both physically and emotionally. He's done nothing wrong and seemed to genuinely care about Ellie.

I heard Carlisle's familiar steps behind me and turned to greet him.

"Hi Rosalie, you are looking much better," he said with approval after giving me a quick hug.

"I thought you said I looked fine before," I teased.

"I lied," he teased back. "Is that Ellie's family in the room?" He asked. His smile fell away and he was all business again.

"Yes, her father."

"Good, that's good," he said absently, looking at the closed door. I could practically see the wheels turning in his head.

"Carlisle, what is it?" I pried.

"It's just that, with family here, we can discuss...options," he said vaguely. I caught on to what was unsaid. After all, it was the same thought that was plaguing me for the last several hours.

"Are you going to ask for permission to turn her?" I asked, direct and to the point. It was cowardly, but a part of me felt relief that Carlisle was handling it. After all, he had the most experience with this.

"Well, I suppose that is one of the options, but there might be another solution," Carlisle offered quietly.

"There is?" My eyes widened. "I thought you said she was beyond conventional medicine," I said accusingly. Was all my anguish unfounded?

"She is," Carlisle said. I could tell he wanted to say something else, but he hesitated and glanced at the door. "I should really discuss this with her father first."

I gripped Carlisle by his biceps, keeping his focus on me. "Please, Carlisle. I just need to know, can she be saved or not?" I pleaded.

Carlisle stared into my eyes and seemed to reach a decision. "Do you remember...the visit with Tanya?" he asked.

"Of course, I do," I said tightly, releasing him. How could I forget? The memory of her body, floating in the solution Carlisle had created to be a blood substitute, never failed to enrage me. Why would he bring up those horrible memories now?

"Do you remember what I said about the experimental treatment?" He prompted patiently.

"That it was healing..." I trailed off when realization dawned on me. "Carlisle, are you saying it can do the same for Ellie?" I asked, unable to keep the hope out of my voice.

"No," he said, but quickly continued when my face fell. "At least, not in the way it works with Tanya." That just made me more confused than ever.

"When I agreed to lead the research project on the synthetic blood, it was my hope that the results of my research would also benefit humans, not just vampires. A blood substitute would eliminate risk in transfusions and open new treatment for a number of blood related diseases."

"Carlisle, I don't understand," I interrupted impatiently, "You said it wouldn't work like it did for Tanya. So why bring it up?"

"On it's own, it wouldn't," Carlisle said. "But when combined with venom..."

"How is that different from turning her?" I was still confused.

"Because venom does not bond with the synthetic blood the same way it does with normal human blood cells. During my experiments with human cell cultures, I noticed the synthetic and venom yielded a much different reaction than venom and blood."

"So, you think if we gave her the synthetic with the venom, it will heal her without turning her into a vampire?" I followed his logic.

"That's my theory, yes," Carlisle confirmed. "But to give this the best chance, I want to completely substitute her blood with the synthetic before introducing venom into her system. That presents certain risks. And I cannot guarantee all effects of the transformation process will be eliminated or even suppressed," he glanced at me meaningfully.

I was only puzzled for a second before I read between the lines...the treatment might keep Ellie from turning into a vampire, but it was not going to stop the pain she'll be in once the venom hits. To save her life, we were still going to cause her more pain than I would wish on the worst of my enemies.

"Is there anything you could give her? To help with the worse of the pain?" I asked.

"There's been studies done, but none with any conclusive recommendations," Carlisle said.

Studies. Carlisle's comment made me think of something Royce King once said. Esme had tried to dissuade Royce from his decision to change into a vampire by mentioning the pain involved. He seemed confident that he has found a way around that based on the research he had funded to study the transformation process. Royce might be an arrogant prick, but he wasn't stupid. If he was that convinced by the research, there must be something to it. I wondered if any of that data might assist with Ellie's situation.

I loathed to speak to Royce again after his blackmail. But I owed it to Ellie to give her the best chance possible. I resolved to go see Royce about handing over his research to Carlisle, but kept quiet on my plans. I didn't want Carlisle to wait to talk to Christopher, and this might not even pan out to be anything useful.

"Um...I'll give you some privacy to talk to her dad. I've got some...errands," I said lamely. I walked away before Carlisle could say anything else, set on my plan. I intercepted Riley on his way back, a cup of steaming coffee in his hand.

"You said if there's anything you can do to help?" I reminded him without preamble. He looked baffled, but nodded.

"Then get me inside King's Tower. I need to speak with your brother."

I quickly explained the situation, and Riley agreed to help me without asking too many questions. When we emerged through the exit together, several men in black suits converged on us. Riley's bodyguards. Riley vouched for me and they backed off a little, forming a protective circle around us. As we walked toward his convoy of cars, I noticed a lone figure in a crimson Inquisitor's cloak across the street. Her hood was down, exposing her fair features and bright red hair. I recognized her as the Inquisitor who came to ask me about Jasper.

Inquisitor Maggie.

She approached our group, and I could feel the bodyguards tense up. Some of them even reached into their suits to grip their weapons. It was a stupid move, as I doubt anything they had could've hurt her.

"Riley, tell your men to stand down, I know her," I said urgently, not for her sake, but for theirs. Pulling a weapon on a Volturi Guard, even a useless weapon, carried heavy consequences. He passed the instruction and the men relaxed a little. I walked out of the protective circle and greeted Maggie before she got too close, figuring it would help ease tensions further. I gave her a small bow, partially to make up for my somewhat rude behavior the last time we met. She returned it in kind.

"Inquisitor Maggie, this is a surprise. Are you here on official business?" I asked neutrally.

"I am, Siren Rosalie. Actually, I was waiting for you, again," she said, giving me a sardonic grin.

"Um...if this is about Jasper, I don't have any new information about him," I volunteered, hoping to end this quickly so I can get on with my task.

"No, this is about another matter." She eyed Riley and his guards. "If we could speak more privately?" It wasn't a request.

"Sure..." What else could I say? I turned to Riley. "Can you wait here for a bit?"

"I've got time. I'll just finish my coffee," he raised his paper cup for emphasis. I was liking him more and more. Was he really related to Royce King? Maybe he was secretly adopted.

I thanked him and gestured for Maggie to lead the way. We walked across the street to a massive black SUV with dark tinted windows. To my surprise, she opened the door and motioned for me to get inside.

Feeling anxious all of a sudden, I cautiously peered within the opening. The light from the street illuminated the dark interior and gave form to the passengers.

Three women.

Three identical women.

Three identical women wearing forest green cloaks.

Even though I have never met them, in that moment I knew exactly who they were.

The Furies have arrived.


End file.
